


You're the best fucking song in the world

by fanficsallnight, heyitskat (Neurofancier)



Series: Sexy band stuff [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Good Communication Skills, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sadism, Smut, Submission, Subspace, The Studio Is Sacred, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 174,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurofancier/pseuds/heyitskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have kissed before, they want each other, that's been obvious for a while to the others, it took them a while to where they are now but it's been worth it. Smut. And a lot of it.</p><p>Frank slid his fingers up over Gerard's back, feeling the bumps and lines of his backbone. "Are you going to make music for me?" He was still giggling, but there was something to his voice, something thick and low.<br/>"If you find the right places to play we could definitely come up with a melody" he said in almost a whisper and let his lips brush Frank's as he spoke.<br/>Frank shuddered, gasping against his lips. "You're the best fucking song in the world,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a roleplay that I am still continuing after months, I'm going to try to upload chapters as often as possible but sometimes it might take a while as I will be busy with school work. Enjoy! I'll add tags as I add chapters so they're up to date.

It was four or possibly five. They had crossed so many time-zones in the few past days Frank honestly didn't know anymore. The adrenaline from the show and the accumulated jet lag from having flown from America to Europe had made him unable to sleep. With nothing else to entertain himself with, he had retreated into the bus studio and was noodling around with his guitar. He heard the door opening through the headphones he was wearing and looked up to see who was coming in.

"Hey there" Gerard smiled sweetly at Frank as he stepped into the studio.  
"Hey" Frank returned the smiled automatically, he took off his headphones and let them hang from his neck. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, already knowing the answer since he was having the same problem.  
Gerard simply shook his head in answer. "What are you doing?" he inquired simply for the sake of the conversation, it's not like he couldn't figure out what Frank was doing with a guitar in his lap.  
"I'm just keeping myself entertained Frank shrugged then played the opening chords to House Of Wolves making Gerard smiled a little more and nod along to the tune.  
"Oh, yeah?" Gerard raised an eyebrow playfully. "Well, I think you should keep me entertained too."  
"Oh, really? Why is that?" Frank couldn't help the little smirk that played at his lips.  
"Because you're totally awesome?" Gerard spoke unsurely hoping the comment would get him somewhere.  
"That's true, I am pretty fucking awesome!" Frank beamed back at him. "Come on, sit with me. What do you want to do?" he said as he patted the space next to him on the little couch.

Gerard sat down, crossing his legs. "I don't fucking know, if I knew I would be doing it already" he said as if it was obvious, you could practically hear the 'duh?!' in the older boy's tone of voice.  
"What, so you expect me to just come up for some way to entertain you? Rude!" He shoved Gerard playfully. Placing his fingers backs on the strings of his guitar, he said,  
"I don't know, do you want to jam? I have this melody stuck in my head and I think you could come up with something to sing to it."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess we could try"

"Cool." He connected his guitar to the amp, glad the studio was soundproofed, and started to play. Gerard nodded along liking the melody and he tried to come up with some sort of lyrics to it but his brain just wasn't functioning properly, he frowned slightly at himself.  
Frank's fingers moved over the frets as he played, but his eyes were on Gerard's face, studying it. He finished the melody and wrapped his hand around the neck of the guitar.  
"So? Do you think we can turn that into a song?"  
"Yeah! It's great..." Gerard trailed off. "Just.. later?" he smiled sheepishly, trying to look apologetic, he really did like what Frank had come up with

"Yeah, alright." Frank bumped his head against Gerard's shoulder and played for the sake of playing, just letting his fingers go wherever the wanted. The resulting music sounded more Leathermouth than My Chem. Gerard swayed along to the music and started to hum along once he got the gist of what Frank was playing.  
Frank smiled to himself. He loved the sound of Gerard's voice. He imagined what one of Leathermouth songs would sound with Gerard behind the mic, the heavy guitar combining with his clear voice. "We should do a collab."  
Gerard choked out a chuckled, surprised. "Seriously?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah! Imagine that, you singing all guttural and shit. The fangirls would be so fucking confused." Frank giggled.  
Gerard laughed at that "the fandom would definitely have something to talk about"

Frank shifted, moving his head from Gerard's shoulder to the backrest. "If you also gained ten pounds and grew a moustache, I think they would explode," he said, remembering some of the reactions his weight gain and facial hair had gotten from the fans.  
Gerard shook his head "or I could just dye my hair again"  
"What color?" He reached up to scratch Gerard's head.  
Gerard thought for a moment "blue"  
He pushed Gerard's hair back, then combed it with his fingers until it was over his eyes. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, that'd look cool."  
Gerard pressed into the touch happily and nodded "I know right?!"  
"Yeah." He laid down on the couch, his head on Gerard's lap and his guitar on his belly. "Do you think I should dye mine too? It could be like, our next concept. Rainbow hair." He giggled.  
Gerard giggled and moved his head down down to nuzzle Frank's forehead "Why the hell not?"  
With the way Gerard was bending down, his hair fell over his face. He tucked some behind his ear, giggling. "What color should I dye it?"  
"Green" Gerard smirked.  
"Green?" Frank frowned. "Why green?"  
"You'd look ridiculous" Gerard grinned as he imagined Frank with green hair  
"Dick." Frank snorted and patted Gerard's face, pushing him off.  
"Nonono come on, I'm only joking" Gerard pulled his cutest , complete with a tiny pout and puppy eyes.

"I know. Idiot." Frank laughed. Cupping the back of Gerard's head, he pushed his head back down, so close their noses were practically brushing together.  
Gerard brushed their lips together teasingly and smiled happily  
"Mmh." Frank let his eyes fall closed. This wasn't so rare. They had kissed before - mostly on stage, or when Gerard was drunk, but they had traded kisses here and there, when the mood hit. Frank knew not to let his hopes up by now, so he just tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and enjoyed the almost-kiss.  
"Hey Frankie, put your guitar back on the stand" Gerard said quietly as he ran his hands through Frank's hair  
"Okay?" He had to sit up in order to do that. Once it was done, he sat back next to Gerard.  
Gerard slowly moved to straddle Frank "it was in the way" he said simply, a playful smile on his lips.  
"Oh, hey." Frank laughed, ignoring the hot shiver running down his spine, and put his hands on Gerard's hips to steady him. "Am I supposed to play /you/, now?" he asked aking Gerard chuckle.  
"If you want to put it that way" and damn Frank is that wasn't as suggestive as it sounded, Frank's breath hitched just slightly when Gerard placed his forehead against Frank's gently, looking into his eyes through his eyelashes.

Frank slid his fingers up over Gerard's back, feeling the bumps and lines of his backbone. "Are you going to make music for me?" He was still giggling, but there was something to his voice, something thick and low.  
"If you find the right places to play we could definitely come up with a melody" he said in almost a whisper and let his lips brush Frank's as he spoke  
Frank shuddered, gasping against his lips. "You're the best fucking song in the world," he whispered, and as leaned up to press their mouths together more firmly, his tongue slipping out to taste him.  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips and let his tongue slide against Frank's own, their kiss was hot and passionate.  
Gerard tasted like coffee, Frank thought suddenly, smelt like something he had never expected to think of as 'home'. Frank cupped Gerard's cheek and tilted his face to the side to deepen the kiss, their tongues moving together in perfect harmony for the short while that their kiss had lasted for.

Gerard gasped into the kiss "Frankie" he almost whined, his voice just slightly needy.  
Frank touched their foreheads together again, panting. "Gee," his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. "That didn't feel like a stage kiss."  
"We're not on stage baby" Gerard replied and silently congratulated himself for being able to sound nonchalant.  
"You know what I mean." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "You want to..." He looked down, at the point where their bodies meet, and the lifted an eyebrow at Gerard with a smirk.  
Gerard nodded slowly, a smirk of his own appearing "entertaining me doesn't so bad now, eh?"  
"Yeah, because it was such a hardship before." Frank rolled his eyes then caught Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it making Gerard moan softly as he closed his eyes. Frank wanted his hands all over Gerard's body, he squeezed Gerard's ass, groaning. Their lips parted with a wet noise.  
"Do you have any idea how good your ass looks in skinny jeans?" he asked all of a sudden. Gerard just chuckled.  
"I'm pretty sure you'll like it even more without any jeans"  
"Fuck, yes." Frank grabbed the hem of Gerard's shirt and lifted it slightly, giving him a chance to say no.

But Gerard simply lifted his arms, making it easier for Frank to take off his shirt and simultaneously offering his body to Frank. He shivered as calloused hands slid over his skin as Frank lifted up his shirt. He took it off and threw it to the floor before pulling Gerard closer, his mouth finding his collarbone and biting down, making Gerard cry out in pleasure.  
"Fuck!" Gerard bit his lip "that's fucking awesome."  
"You like to be bit?" Frank bit him again, this time higher, over the pulse point in his throat.  
"Should have expected, with your fucking vampire kink," he giggled. Gerard moaned out a soft "fuck you" as he pulled off Frank's shirt.  
"No, fuck /you/," Frank retaliated, the low tone ruined by the way he kept laughing. He pulled back to finish taking his shirt off. Their chest slid together, sending sparks of heat between Frank's legs. "Shit, yeah."

 

Gerard didn't get what it was that made Frank keep laughing so he lowered his eyebrows as he asked "what are you laughing at?"  
"Your face." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose.  
"I'm not laughing at anything, dumbass, I'm just happy."  
"Yeah?" Gerard smiled, reassured and licked Frank's lips "I guess laughing is alright then" he shrugged.Frank's lips curved into a smile under Gerard's tongue.  
"Good. Because you make me very happy." He pulled Gerard down for a proper kiss, all Gerard could do was kiss back passionately and press himself against Frank, wanting to show him how good it felt to be around him.

 

Frank slid his hands all over Gerard's chest, palms flat, and one of his thumbs moved against a nipple making Gerard gasp softly into the kiss. He nibbled on Frank's bottom lip pulling a quiet moan out of his lips.  
Frank caught his nipple between his thumb and his index and rolled it gently. "You like that?" he murmured against his mouth. Gerard moaned again and nodded  
"I like a lot of things"  
"Tell me. Tell me what you're into." He gripped Gerard's hair and pulled his head back, his hot breath caressing his lips as he talked.  
"I want to make it good for you."

 

"I want you to..." Gerard swallowed, getting up the courage to say his next words and bit his lip "want to you take control" even though he has been making most of the moves to get them where they were right then he really just wanted to lose all control.  
"Shit. That's so fucking hot, Gee," Frank moaned at the words. His hands moved down Gee's bare arms until they were on his wrists, fingers tight around them.  
"You want me to hold you down, Gee?" He kissed him, hungry and dirty.  
"You want me to open you up and make you take me in?"  
"Yes, yes, please Frankie, please" Gerard didn't care how desperate he sounded, he just wanted, no, he /needed/.

 

"Fuck, Gee..." Frank pushed Gerard off his lap and onto the couch on his back, then straddled his hips. "I want to do so many dirty things to you..." He licked a line down Gerard's pale chest to his navel and opened his jeans. Gerard arched his back, moving into the pleasing touch  
"Do them all, I want everything."  
Frank slid his tongue into Gerard's navel as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them off his hips, dragging his underwear down with them.  
"This for me?" he smirked as he took he took Gerard's cock in his fist and all Gerard could do was whimper as he grabbed onto the couch  
"Yeah, all yours" he agreed breathlessly.  
"Mine," Frank growled. He swirled his tongue over the tip of Gerard's hard cock, tasting the precum and salt and skin. He pushed Gerard's hand apart, settling between them. 

 

"Put your hands up, babe. Keep them above your head for me." Frank ordered and Gerard did exactly as he was told, excited to be told what to do.  
"Fuck." Frank rested his forehead on Gerard's hip, panting against his skin and very turned on.  
"So obedient. You have no idea what you do to me..." He moved up to mouth at the underside of Gerard's cock.  
"Please" Gerard moaned wantonly, not quite sure what he wanted from Frank, he just needed more. Frank cupped Gerard's balls, rolling them in his hands before sliding lower.  
"Please what?" He rubbed Gerard's opening, not putting his finger in yet. "This?"

 

Gerard pressed against the finger shamelessly.  
"Yes! Please, give it to me" he begged and Frank was going to give Gerard exactly what he wanted when he remembered that if he wanted this to go the way he wanted, he was going to need supplies.  
"We need lube," he said, pushing off Gerard making him whine at the loss of contact  
"My jeans, front left pocket, I brought a condom too..." he stayed on the couch, hands still above his head, wanting to be good for Frankie by doing as he was told. Frank scrambled to grab Gerard's jeans from the floor straightaway.  
"You planned this?" he said, pleasantly surprised. "You dirty bastard." He squirted some lube onto his fingers and then put his hand back between Gerard's legs. He spread the cold lube over his hole and blew softly on it, Gerard's couldn't help the moans that spilled out of his slightly parted pink lips.  
"Yeah... well... needed you" he pressed against Frank's fingers again and threw his head back.

 

Frank pushed his middle finger inside Gerard's tight hole, rubbing against his inner walls.  
"You know, if you had done this a few years ago, we could have been fucking for years. Just saying." Gerard couldn't quite believe he was hearing that, sure he knew Frank found him hot and he thought the same for Frank but to hear it like that was something entirely different.  
"Sorry it took me so long" he managed to reply playfully.  
"You should be." Frank wrapped his lips around the head of Gerard's erection and sucked, his cheeks hollowing, then released him with a pop causing Gerard to buck his hips up in search of the pleasure that left him.  
"But don't worry." His digit kept moving inside Gerard, stretching him up and looking for his sweet spot.  
"I plan to make up for lost time."

 

Gerard groaned deeply in pleasure and almost screamed when his prostate was touched  
"Yes! There, more, right there, please"  
"Found it!" Frank said with a smug grin. He crooked his finger, massaging that same spot.  
"You beg so prettily, Gee." Gerard slowly turned into a whimpering mess as his prostate was touched over and over again  
"Th-thank you" he gasped out  
Frank made a choked off noise and pushed a second finger in.  
"Are you going to thank me for my cock when I fuck you, too? Going to thank you for making you feel good like a good boy?"  
"Yes, yes of course, just hurry up, please" Frank nodded and pushed the two fingers in and out of him, scissoring them. Preparing Gerard for him. Frank sat up and grabbed Gerard's wrists with his free hand, marveling and how hot the simply act of holding them made him. Gerard moved his arms a little testing Frank's hold of them so Frank squeezed them gently, stilling Gerard. A third finger joined the two inside Gerard and he slid them in slowly, testing him, making sure he wasn't hurting him or going too fast.

 

Gerard moaned desperately and closed his eyes tightly.  
"More, m'not a virgin"  
"More?" Frank tilted his head and lowered himself, putting his weight on Gerard's arm as he whispered against his ear.  
"Do you want my cock or something else?"  
"Your cock, please, need it so much, please, I'm going to be so good for you, just give it to me" Gerard rushed the words out. Frank moaned, his eyes closed and his mouth open.  
"Fuck, yeah. You're so good. My good boy." He pulled his fingers out of him and pushed his jeans down with one hand. He had to release Gerard's hands to roll the condom down. "Keep your hands up like that." Gerard just nodded and bit his lip in anticipation

 

Frank took Gerard's legs and lifted them, pulling him onto his lap. He guided himself between his legs and pushed forward.  
"Nnh... Motherfucker... You're tight..." He tried to kept his eyes open. He wanted to see Gerard's face as he did this. Wanted to see his reaction. Gerard's lip parted slightly and he half closed his eyes, his breath hitched.  
"God... you feel perfect"  
"Yeah? You like that?" Frank thrust forward, sliding in inch by inch, and then threw his head back with a groan.  
"Fuck... Like you were made for me. Made for my cock..." Gerard moaned loudly as pure pleasure overwhelmed his body.  
"Nngh..." Frank leaned on his elbows, practically bending Gerard in half as his thrusts grew harder, more desperate.  
"Clench for me, babe. Let me feel how tight you can be..." Yet again Gerard followed orders ass he clenched as hard as he could around Frank's cock and groaned, unable to stop the noises from spilling out.

 

"O-oh, fuck, Gee..." Frank smeared his lips over Gerard's and kissed him, messy and uncoordinated. He reached between them and took Gerard's cock in his fist and stroked him fast and tight. Gerard lost himself in pleasure and forgetting Frank's order moved his hands to fist Frank's hair, Frank took Gerard's hand in his and pushed it back down, lacing their fingers together.  
"Do I have to tie you up?" he teased him, grinning slow and lazy.  
Gerard gulped and stared, it didn't sound like a bad idea to him "m-maybe." he stammered out. Frank moaned and thrust forward sharply. "Shit. Oh, fuck, Gee, you're so hot." He looked around for something to tied Gerard with and finally, he grabbed Gerard's jeans from the floor. He had to stop thrusting and touching Gerard to get the belt out of the belt loops, had to slide out of him, but he took deep breaths and did it anyway. Gerard whimpered pathetically when Frank moved away but stayed where he was

 

"Give me your wrists," Frank said, but he took them himself, too eager to wait. He wrapped the belt around Gerard's wrists and pulled the end of the belt through the buckle. He stopped before tightening it and looked at Gerard in the eye, cupping his cheek.  
"You tell me to stop, and I stop. You tell me to loosen it, and I will," he whispered.  
"I don't want anything you don't want to give me." Gerard nodded and kissed him softly in response.  
"Don't worry" he smiles reassuringly. "I love everything we're doing right now" Frank brushed Gerard's cheek with the back of his fingers, so unbearingly in love with him that he didn't know what to do with himself. He pulled the belt, tightening it around his wrists, and slips a finger between the leather and Gerard's skin to test it's not snug.  
"Put your legs around my hips," he tells him. Gerard obeyed straight away and looked up at Frank through his eyelashes

 

"Good boy,"Frank kissed him and pushed back into him with a gasp. Frank rested his arm on the couch above the other man's head, keeping the belt taut as he thrust. Soon he was speeding up again, groans leaving his lips. Gerard clenched again and moaned when he remembered something "thank you" he gasped out between moans. Frank smiled at his words.  
"So good. Ah..." He wished he had more hands, or some way to keep the belt where it was without holding it himself, because one hand was not enough for all he wanted to do with Gerard. He wanted to touch him stroke him and hold his face, all at once. He settled for taking him in his fist once again and jerking him off in time with his thrust.

 

Gerard arched his back off the couch.  
"Frankie, I'm so close" he murmured.  
"No, not yet," Frank pressed his lips to Gerard's cheek, his thrusts growing harder as he neared the edge, too.  
"Don't come until I give you permission." he ordered. Gerard whimpered at his partner's words.  
"P-please Frankie, need it so bad, please let me"

 

Laughing, Frank moved his mouth to Gerard's ear.  
"You know, nothing is stopping you," he said, stroking Gerard faster.  
"You could come like this if you wanted. I know you could. But I don't think you will, not until I tell you to. Do you know why?" Gerard shook his head wanting to know what Frank will say more than he wanted to come up with an answer.  
"Because you want my permission more than you want to come," Frank panted against Gerard's ear, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm as he got closer.  
"You want to be my good boy more than you want to come. Isn't that true, Gee? Don't you want to be my good boy?"  
"I do" Gerard choked out and nodded quickly "/your/ good boy" he body grew tense as tried his best to stop himself from coming. Frank moaned, feeling that telltale tightening of his muscles as Gerard's words took him to the very edge. 

 

"Yes, my good boy, mine, Gerard, love you, come for me, babe, love you so much fucking much," he babbled as his orgasm hit him, his hips thrusting helpless as if seeking to bury him deeper into him. Gerard came a second later with a shout of Frankie's name, he screwed his eyes shut and breathed heavily as he bathed in the after glow of his orgasm. Frank fell forward, his weight on his elbows. Pulling Gerard's hair away from his face, he kissed him with his mouth open, sloppy and clumsy.  
"Gerard..." Gerard kisses back lazily and hummed in content.  
"Yeah, Frankie?"  
"That was so fucking good." Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek and pulled out of him, as gently as possible. He took off the condom and let it fall to the floor to be dealt with later.  
"How are your wrists, Gee?"  
"They hurt a bit" Gerard answered honestly.  
"Aw, Gee." Frank freed his wrists and examined them, making sure the skin was not broken and there wasn't any permanent damage, his face full of worry.  
"No, it's okay.... it's nice" Gerard blushed a bit "nice reminder." Frank's smile was blindingly bright as Gerard spoke.  
"Let me massage them anyway, yeah?" He pressed a kiss to the center to each wrist. "Let me take care of you." Gerard nodded slowly  
"yeah... yeah okay".

 

The couch was too small for two men to lie on it, but if Frank lied on his side, half draped over Gerard, they just about fit. He rubbed Gerard's wrists, stroking the fine, pale skin.  
"Flex your fingers for me, okay?" Gerard smiled happily and flexed his fingers, it felt good to have Frank care for him  
"Yeah. Doesn't look like anything was damaged." Frank kissed Gerard's knuckles, then blushed.  
"Next time we should get something designed for this, though. You know. To be safe." He looked at Gerard, secretly terrified he would tell him that he didn't want there to be a next time.  
"Yeah, you're probably right" Gerard kissed Frank softly and immediately, Frank's worry faded away.  
"To be safe" he repeated Frank's words making Frank grin as he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist.  
"I'm going to do so much kinky shit with you," he said, giddy with happiness.  
Gerard played with Frank's hair, threading his fingers through it.  
"I should hope so" he chuckled softly. Frank closed his eyes and rubbed his head against Gerard's hand. 

 

Gerard chewed on his lip a bit nervously.  
"Hey Frankie?" Frank opened his eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you mean it? I mean what you said...right before you came?" Gerard looked down shyly, scared of what Frank will say. Frank looked at Gerard's chest, drawing a heart on his skin.  
"The bit about how you like being a good boy for me?" he stammered. He knew that wasn't what Gerard meant. Gerard sighed thinking that Frank must be avoiding it on purpose, that it was only random words but came out during sex so he sighed again and decided to answer with a quiet  
"Y-yeah, that"

 

Frank lifted his eyes to Gerard face. Hurt was written all over it. There was only one way he could interpret that, so he choose to be brave and take that leap of faith.  
"I do love you," he whispered. He laughed and looked away. "I thought it was pretty fucking obvious I do." Gerard's mouth slowly formed a wide grin.  
"Oh thank fuck!" he chuckled and pulled Frank impossibly closer, Frank hid his face in the curve of Gerard's neck and took a deep breath, then pulled back to look at his face.  
"So does that mean that you...?"  
"Yeah, so fucking much" Gerard responded before Frank could even finish the question and stroked his cheek and stared at him adoringly.  
"Awesome." Frank kissed Gerard, cupping the back of his head.  
"I love you. I love you so much," he whispered, just to hear those words out loud and see Gerard's face as he said them. Gerard grinned, there was only pure happiness in his eyes  
"I love you too Frankie, sooooo much" He giggled, overwhelmed with happiness.  
"How long?" Frank bit his lip, grinning like mad.  
"Longer than I'd like to admit" Gerard chuckled.  
"We're so sad. We could have been together for so long." Frank brushed their noses together.  
"But I mean what I said. I plan to make up for last time."

 

Gerard grinned "I guess that means you're taking me out for dinner tomorrow."


	2. Am I pretty enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Ray find out about the relationship and Gerard is a pretty girl.

The next morning Gerard woke up and it took him a moment to realise the very welcome warmth came from the fact he was still in Frank's arms. He smiled to himself and cuddled closer, he decided not to wake Frank up, he looked too peaceful with his lips parted and breathing softly, his morning wood pressed against Gerard's hip. Frank stirred in his sleep and nuzzled into Gerard's neck, he was resisting waking up, afraid that memories from last night would turn out to be a dream. 

Gerard giggled quietly and kissed Frank's cheek softly.  
"Morning, Frankie" he whispered. Frank slowly opened his eyes and grinned as he saw Gerard's smiling face, this is it, this is how he wanted to get everyday for the rest of his life, he wanted to tell Gerard that but he thought that it might just be too soon, instead he kissed Gerard softly and clumsily.  
"Are the others awake yet?" he asked and his words were slurred, not having woken up properly yet.  
"Probably" Gerard replied with a shrug and cuddled closer.

Frank nodded - which could mean anything, from 'yes, this pleases me considerably' to 'yes, I heard that thing you just said' to 'yes, I do want to sell my soul to our Lord Satan, prince of flies'. Mostly, though, he just wanted to rub his face against Gerard's chest.  
"Mmh. We should get out of the bed at some point."  
"I agree but we should make out first" Gerard said, feigning seriousness.

"There's a reason why you're the leader of the band," Frank said, giggling, and pulled Gerard's face down for a kiss. It felt different than it had yesterday, though not any less good. His bare skin brushed Gerard's and he sighed. Gerard smiled against Frank's lips and kissed him happily, their lips sliding against each other slowly. Frank stroked Gerard's cheek with his hand gently then moved it down to his chest to feel his heartbeat. Eventually, Gerard pulled away with a sigh.  
"We really should get up now." he started to shuffle out of bed. 

"Wait, wait, there's no hurry." Frank pulled him back down to kiss him again.  
"Mmh... Hey, Gee. Were you planning to get out of the bunk naked? Because you left your clothes at the studio." Frank smirked.  
"Yes, I was going to go out there naked so everyone can enjoy the view" he kissed Frank on the cheek and murmured.  
"Don't you think everyone deserves a bit of Gerard?" He knew he was making himself sound like a slut, but that was kind of the point. He wanted to see Frank's reaction to even just the idea of Gerard showing himself naked to other people. And in a different context, Frank wouldn't have minded it at all. In fact, he probably would have find it even hot, to know that everyone was looking at Gerard, wanting him as much as he always wanted Gerard. In this context, though..."Babe, I don't want to get in the way of your self-expression, but I think Ray will seriously fucking die if he sees you naked."

Gerard rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, I need some clothes then". Frank nodded and found his jeans, which he had kicked to the bottom of his bunk last night, and put them on.  
"Just wait here, I'll get something from your bag." He kissed Gerard one last time and slid out of the bunk. A few seconds later he came back with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt -- and no underwear. Gerard laughed as he put the clothes on.  
"Okay, /why/ didn't you get my underwear?" he was slightly amused.  
"I didn't? My mistake!" Frank's innocent expression couldn't have been any more fake. He put his sneakers on and then reached for Gerard's hand.  
"Ready to face them?"  
"You're an ass" Gerard teased "and yes, as ready as I'll ever be" he smiled and took Frank's hand.

He kissed the back of Gerard's hand, then opened the door that separated the bunks from the lounge. Ray and Mikey were already having breakfast, and Ray blushed when he saw them. "You left something in the studio," he mumbled. Gerard couldn't help but grin.  
"Whoops? So we don't have to explain?" Mikey replied by rolling his eyed but he grinned  
"The only thing you need to explain is why it took you two so goddamn long to get together" 

"Is everyone forgetting that we agreed on no sex in the bus?" Ray squealed, but Frank just burst into giggles.  
"Like we don't know what Christa and you get up to in your bunk when she comes visit you," he said, sitting down across of the other two and grabbing a handful of cereal from the bag. Gerard quickly made himself a sandwich before sitting down next to Frank.  
"Exactly, Ray, don't hate on the new hot couple in town" 

"I'm not hating!" Ray said, his face pinched and his tone earnest.  
"I'm cool with you guys, really. I just wish I hadn't found someone's underwear on my guitar and a used condom in the trashcan first thing in the morning. Come on, guys, it's the studio! The studio is sacred! Couldn't you have waited until the next hotel night?"  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder as he loudly chewed the cereal dry.  
"You can't put a brake on luuuuv, Ray," Frank stuck his tongue out at the man.  
"Hey, what's in the sandwich? Any meat?" he asked Gerard.

Gerard shook his head.  
"Nah, just cheese" he smiled a bit.  
"And yes, I totally agree, you can't stop the 'luv' " he giggled happily.  
"Nice." Taking Gerard's wrist, Frank took a bite of his sandwich.  
"Mmh. You make the best sandwiches," he said around a mouthful of bread and cheese, chewing obnoxiously. With a grin, he squeezed Gerard's wrist, right where the belt had been the night before, and continued eating his cereal.  
Gerard let out a small high pitched squeak then blushed deeply.  
"Thanks...." He whispered and looked down a little. 

Mikey looked between the pair not quite understanding Gerard's reaction and wanting to know if he was okay. Frank couldn't help the pleased grin that appeared in his face at Gerard's reaction. He could already tell he was going to enjoy making Gerard blush a lot. He turned his attention to the other half of the band.  
"Hey, any idea of when we're up on stage today?" You never knew with big festivals like this one. It could be at 10 am just as easily as at 2 am.  
"No idea." Ray shook his head. "I was going to ask our tour manage now."  
"Nah, it's okay, I'll ask him myself." He had to ask him if there was time to take Gerard on a date, anyway, so he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Gerard silently glared at Frank for a moment before going back to eating his sandwich, he quickly finished it and sat back in his chair.  
"We're on stage from 9pm" Mikey said as he checked his little notebook, always organised.  
"Oh." Frank tried not to pout. There was no way he was going to be able to have dinner with Gerard somewhere in the city, then come back in time for soundcheck. "What should we do till then?"  
"We could just take a look around or something..." Gerard suggested with a small shrug. Mikey just nodded along.  
"Yeah, there's not much we can do really". 

"Yeah. It's a fucking music festival, there has to be something going on." He stretched his arms above his head until his spine popped.  
"Okay, let me put a shirt on and we can leave." He squeezed himself between Gerard and the table, then decided he'd much rather sit on Gerard's lap than go put on a shirt, so he did just that.  
"Hi, you."  
Gerard giggled "well hello there" he cuddled Frank close and nuzzled his shoulder.

Ray sighed. "They're going to be doing that all the time now," he told Mikey.  
Mikey rolled his eyes "I know it's going to be hard to detach them from each now"

Frank squirmed on top of Gerard, getting himself comfortable, and then rested his cheek on Gerard's head.  
"Just so you know, you're my chair from now on." he said making Ray laugh quietly.  
"Aren't you charming?" Gerard asked sarcastically but grinned anyway because he simply couldn't not at that moment.  
"Yep! That's me." Frank planted a loud, wet kiss on his cheek.  
"Okay, I'm going to pee and put on a shirt then we can leave." He hopped off Gerard's lap and disappeared inside the bus' bathroom.  
Gerard waved to Frank cutely and giggled "okayyyy".

 

Frank did what needed to be done, washed his hands, and then passed by his bunk to put on a shirt.  
"Okay, I'm ready!"  
"Great!" Gerard stood up and stretched causing his shirt to go up a bit, exposing a bit of skin.  
"Where are we going then?" He smiles happily. Frank rested a hand on Gerard's waist, feeling his smooth skin.  
"Let's just go for a walk. You guys coming with us?" he said, turning to look at Ray and Mikey.  
Mikey smiled at the pair "nah, I think we'll leave you two love birds alone, right Ray?"  
Ray nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to try to work on a idea for a new song I have."

"Okay, see you guys at soundcheck, then!" He walked down the stairs of the bus. It was nice out, a cloudless sky over their heads and perfect t-shirt weather. Unsure about whether Gerard would feel about walking hand by hand in public, he casually crossed his arms behind his head.  
Gerard grinned "it's nice to be out of the bus" he almost skipped along the way, happy to be in fresh air. Frank waved at some sound techs he had talked with a few times.  
"Yeah. It gets pretty cramped in there. Hey, you wanna go by the merch table, see if they're selling anything cool?"  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically "sure!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist from behind as they continued to walk. 

Frank blushed with happiness. "So... This is how we're going to do it, then?" He touched Gerard's hand on his hip.  
"Yeah, is that cool?" Gerard kisses the back of Frank's neck quickly but softly.  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's perfect." Frank turned his head to press a quick kiss to Gerard's lips. Then he laughed. "Oh, man. Brian is going to flip his shit so bad."  
Gerard echoed Frank's laugh "oh well!" He said innocently  
"You are evil, you know that?" He planted a smacking kiss on his cheek. And that was it. If Gerard didn't care about people's reactions to them coming out, neither did he. They reached the merch table and Frank took a look around.

Gerard looked around too, trying to find something interesting but nothing really caught his eye.  
Frank found a t-shirt from a band he liked, but it was a size XXXL. "What the fuck, man. They never have my favorite shirts in my size." He pouted. Going with previous experiences, he knew if he bought this shirt it would look like he was wearing a sleep shirt.  
"Awww poor baby" Gerard teased. "There there"  
"That better not be a dig at my size, motherfucker." He punched Gerard's shoulder playfully.  
"Of course not, cross my heart" he playfully did the gesture and winked at Frank.  
"Dumbass." Frank giggled. 

They continued walking to the next tent. It was more aimed at girls, with skirts and arm warmers and even some make up. Knowing how much Gerard loved eyeshadow, he stopped there and light a cigarette to give Gerard time to look at the make up if he wanted.  
Gerard did get some make up actually.... And arm warmers, black ones with a few red stripes. He probably looked ridiculous to everyone else but he liked them so he didn't care.  
"Nice," Frank said when he saw Gerard. "You going to wear those on stage?"  
"Yes I am" Gerard answered.  
Frank caught sight of something between the fishnet and the stockings with a web design in them. It was a pair of fake leather handcuffs, that -- he checked the material -- yes, even were padded on the inside. "Teenagers these days, man. Back in my time, I could count myself happy if I got to tie someone up with my school uniform's tie." He licked his lips.  
Gerard moved closer and murmured in Frank's ear "these look pretty" he nipped Frank's earlobe then nuzzled his neck. 

Frank leaned back on him, his backside rubbing against Gerard's front. "I'll get these if you get yourself something pretty to wear tonight," he whispered, a naughty smile in his face.  
Gerard swallowed "what kind of pretty?" He murmured softly. He tried to keep his voice as low as possible so no one else could hear him.  
"Lady's choice," he teased him. "You can just get a new bottle of black nail polish, if you want. Or! You can get something... bolder." Frank's eyes roamed over the things in front of them, the fishnets and tartan and lace. Imagining Gerard in any of it made sent sparks of desire down his spine. Oh, what the hell. "And the bolder you are, the more I'll reward you tonight."  
Gerard closed his eyes and moaned softly "w-wait outside, I want it to be a surprise" he quickly kisses Frank before shooing him away.

"God, I fucking love you." Frank practically hopped out the tend, adjusting himself in his pants. He sucked on his cigarette to keep himself entertained, rocking on his heels impatiently. He reminds himself he'll have to go back in there once Gerard is done to buy the handcuffs.  
Gerard gets fishnet tights and a very /very/ short tartan skirt. He also gets a maybe strange but definitely sexy looking lacey top. "For a friend" he explains as he pays to avoid any strange looks. The plastic bag is not see through so it's fine when he goes to see Frank outside "alright, I'm done" he grinned.  
The temptation to take a look at what's on the bag is almost too much, but Frank manages to control himself. "Alright, I'm going to get those handcuffs." He disappears inside the tent and buys the handcuffs, then takes a look around, wanting to surprise Gerard with something, too. Maybe something they can use tonight.

Gerard waited impatiently outside the tent, almost bouncing with excitement.  
Finally, he picks a bullet shaped vibrator - and really, is it even legal to sell these in a tent? - He can definitely think of a thing or two to do with it... He goes back outside, both purchases in a plastic bag, and wraps an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "Done!"  
"Great!' Gerard kissed Frank's cheek "so... Where to now?" He can't help but quickly lick his lips. 

"If Mikey and Ray weren't still in the bus, back there to take whatever you bought for a spin," Frank said huskily. "Since they are... Fuck. No idea. You wanna eat something?"  
"No.... We could go to our back stage room... There's supposed to be one with our name on it so no one will be disturbing us" Gerard bit his lip.  
"Gerard way, you have the best fucking ideas." Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and started running toward the building.  
Gerard laughed and ran with him "I know".

They had to stop once to ask for directions, but finally they made it to the backstage room with the name of their band in the door. "Fucking finally. I take back everything bad I've ever said about the label." He walked inside, closed the door and pinned Gerard against it, one thigh between his. "Hi you."  
Gerard grinned and giggled "hey there, stranger" he was a little out of breath from the running but otherwise he was feeling fucking perfect.  
"God, I love you so much." Frank pressed a kiss to Gerard's smiling mouth. The bag feel to the floor and he held Gerard's face in his hands.  
"I love you" Gerard replied against Frank's lips. He was still holding his own bag.

Frank sucked Gerard's bottom lip into his mouth. God, he could have kissed him for hours. And now that they were together, he could. He pulled away, breathless. "Okay. I'm going to turn around so you can put that on now." He picked his own bag from the floor and moved to one corner of the room, his back to Gerard, taking deep breaths to calm himself.  
Gerard grinned "I hope you like it baby" Gerard quickly changed into his new clothes and leaned against the wall, biting his lip. "Okay, you can turn around now babe"  
"Oh, also, lock the door." Frank fidgeted, resisting the urge to turn his back before Gerard was done. To distract himself, he unpacked and put the batteries on in the vibrator he had bought, making sure to block Gerard's sight with his body so he would not know what he had bought. He stuck his purchases back in the back and finally, finally turned around. He gaped at Gerard. "Fuck, babe..."

Gerard locked the door "you like what you see?" he licked his lips slowly and smirked suggestively.  
Frank's eyes moved over Gerard, taking in the stockings, the skirt, the lacy top. He reached down to squeeze himself through his jeans. "Like it? I love it. Fuck, babe, you went all out...!" He was in front of him in no time at all, pressing him against the door and rocking his hips, his mouth dropping clumsy kisses on his cheek and throat. "So fucking hot..."  
Gerard moaned and pressed back against Frank. "You told me to be brave so yeah..." He chuckled softly. "I aim to please" he let his hands wonder around Frank's body.

 

"I'm going to make you come so fucking hard," Frank purred, grinning. Wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist, he walked backwards until he reached the make up table, then turned them around so Gerard's back touched the desk.  
Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's hair and kissed him roughly. "Need you" he muttered.  
"You have me," he whispered against his lips. He pushed Gerard, encouraging him to sit on the table.

Gerard hopped up on the table and spread his legs widely pulling Frank as close as possible.  
Frank's calloused hands slide up his thighs, over warm skin covered by stockings. He dragged his skirt up, looking down the space between Gerard's legs. Watching Gerard like this, girl-pretty Gerard with his long eyelashes and his pixy face and those clothes, and wrapping his hand around his hard on was the best kind of mind fuck.

Gerard bucked up into Frank's hand and fluttered his eyelashes. "Am I pretty enough for you Frankie?"  
"Fucking prettiest." He ran his thumb over the tip of him, moving the fabric of the stocking over the sensitive skin. "God, Gerard, you'd make the prettiest girl in the world."  
Gerard whimpered a "thank you" and bucked his hips again. "I want to be pretty and good for you, how do you want me?" he whispered and ran his hands though Frank's hair.  
"My good, pretty boy," Frank cooed. He reached inside the bag to take the handcuffs. "Turn around, hands behind yourself, babe."

 

Gerard stood up and obeyed, barely containing his excitement.  
Frank touched the inside of the cuffs, making sure there weren't any flaws in the lining that might irritate Gerard's skin. Then he wrapped them around his wrists and locked everything up. He gasped. "God. You look good like this."  
"Thank you, I feel good... I feel yours" Gerard murmured. his eyes closed.

"Mine," Frank kissed the back of his neck and pushed down his stockings to his mid thighs. "All mine. My pretty, pretty girl..."  
Gerard pressed his ass against Frank's crotch, wanting to bring pleasure as well as make him hurry.  
Frank groaned. He undid the button of his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear, freeing his erection. He rubbed it along the crack of Gerard's ass.  
Gerard shivered in anticipation "please Frankie". 

"Please what, Gee?" Frank took himself in his fist and guided his erection to Gerard's entrance, rubbing against it without penetrating him.  
"Fuck me, please, I'm so hard for you" Gerard pressed against him gently and whined.  
Frank groaned. "Like this? Without fingering you first?"  
Gerard whimpered, he wanted it but he couldn't take it without prep. "N-no...." He bowed his head.

Frank laughed quietly. "Thank God, because I really don't want to hurt you." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his back. Taking the tube of lube he had pocketed at the bus, he slicked his fingers and stroked the outside of Gerard's entrance. "I'm going to get you so ready for my cock, baby."  
"God, yes, please, now" Gerard babbled, he didn't really think about what he was saying.  
Frank pushed a finger in and crooked it, aiming for Gerard's sweet spot. "Good?"  
Gerard threw his head back and groaned "perfect!"  
Frank stood on his toes to stare at Gerard's reflection in the mirror as he fingered him open, spreading the lube around. "Look at yourself, babe," he took Gerard's chin. "Look how pretty you look like this."  
Gerard looked at himself in the mirror. "Thank you, s-sir" the last word was quiet, Gerard wasn't sure if Frank wanted to be called that. 

Frank moaned and dropped his forehead on Gerard's back. "Fuck, Gee... Call me that again." He pushed a second finger into him, getting impatient as his desire grew but not wanting to hurt him.  
Gerard moaned loudly "yes, anything you want, sir" Gerard licked his lips and mentally patted himself on the back for saying the word.  
"Good boy..." he bit on Gerard's shoulders, his hips rocking forward against the other's thigh. A third finger joined the two already inside Gerard.  
Gerard moaned in pure pleasure and moved himself up and down Frank's fingers.  
Frank curled his fingers inside him one last time. "Ready?"  
Gerard nodded frantically "yesyesyes, now, do it." 

Frank slid his fingers out and gave Gerard's bottom a playful smack. Soon he was replacing his digits with his erection, pushing in inch by inch.  
Gerard pushed his ass back speeding the process up.  
Once Frank was fully inside he reached around Gerard to stroke his cock. His knuckles kept brushing the fabric of the skirt, and that reminder made him want to push deeper into him. He started moving his hips with a groan.  
Gerard closed his eyes tightly and moaned "fuck Frankie!"

Frank mouthed the side of Gerard's throat, panting against the sweat-slick skin as he moved. He thumbed the head of Gerard's erection, smearing the precum over his slit. "So wet for me, baby."  
Gerard nodded, unable to even speak. His hands moved as much as they could to reach for Frank.  
Frank grunted with effort as he pushed into him again and again. He angled his hips just so, aiming for Gerard's prostate.  
Gerard screamed, the sound coming our raw and desperate.  
Frank grabbed Gerard's hip, pulling him back on his erection. "Gerard..."  
Gerard groaned "yeah?" 

"Love you... so much..." Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, fingers spread over the fabric of the top covering his stomach. "Oh, fuck, I'm close..."  
"Love you too.... Wanna feel you come inside me so bad. Fuck baby, harder" Gerard gasped out.  
"Going to fill you up..." Frank pushed Gerard's body down, until he was bent over the desk. The new position allowed him to thrust deeper, faster. "Ah, ah, shit..."  
"Nngh! Yeah! I'm so close!" Gerard moaned loudly.  
Frank squeezed Gerard's erection, stroking him faster and hitting his sweet spot again and again. "Come on, love. Come for me."  
It only took a moment before Gerard came with a sharp cry "Frankie!" 

Frank continued thrusting into him and stroking him through it, drawing his orgasm out. Only when Gerard began to soften he released him. Frank gripped Gerard's hips and continued thrusting into him, gasping with every breath. "Ah... Ah... Ah..."  
Gerard whimpered with each thrust, sensitive from his orgasm "fill me up baby"  
It was his words that did it. With a muttered curse and Gerard's name in his lips Frank came, trembling and shaking behind him. He dropped forward, resting his forehead on his upper back. "Mmh. Gee..."  
"Yeah..." Gerard muttered in agreement.  
Frank kissed one of Gerard's shoulder blades. "I'm going to take my dick out. Take a deep breath..." He slipped out slowly, as gently as possible. "There, that's it. How are your wrists?"

Gerard let out a small high pitched noise when Frank pulled out. "They're good" he smiled lightly  
Frank took off the cuffs and put them back in the bag. "You can turn around now, if you want," he whispered gently.  
Gerard turned around and leaned against Frank. "That was nice" he giggled softly.  
Frank massaged Gerard's wrists in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Only nice?" he arched an eyebrow. "Well, obviously I'm not trying hard enough."

Gerard laughed. It was perfect but Gerard decided to tease. "I guess so" he sighed dramatically.  
"Oh, really?" Frank decided to take the bait. He tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "I still have a couple aces up my sleeve, if you're in the mood for more, you know."  
"Oh yeah?" Gerard chuckled "show me what you've got Iero"  
"Are you sure?" Frank's hands fell to Gerard's ass, and he squeezed it through the fabric of the skirt. "Cause there's something else I bought and haven't gotten the chance to try, but I don't know if you can handle it..."  
"I could handle anything" Gerard grinned.

"I don't know, you're not a teenager anymore. I don't know if you'd be able to handle coming again so early..." Frank mouthed the side of Gerard's throat.  
"You should have seen me a couple of months ago..." Gerard grinned. "It's cool if you don't want to though".  
Frank gaped. "Wait, wait, rewind, what's that about a couple of months ago? As your boyfriend, I demand to know about any sexy stories you have to share."  
Gerard blinked "n-nothing" he went straight faced.  
"Nooo, man, tell me!" Frank caught Gerard's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it playfully. "Come on, I'll trade you. A sexy story for a sexy story."

Gerard bit his lip. "Well... It involved a kink club.... And a few doms.... And..." He swallowed "yeah...." Gerard looked down embarrassed.  
"Oh, wow. I had no idea you had experience with..." Frank shook his head and frowned  
"I'm sorry!" Gerard looked up apologetically.  
"No! No, man, don't apologize!" Frank shook his head more vigorously, then took Gerard's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "It's okay. I don't mind that you have experience. It's just that I thought all this kinky stuff was new to you, so I thought I had to be all tentative and careful with you until you figured out what you like. But now that I know you've gone to kink clubs and done all that stuff, we can just discuss what you have and haven't done and what sort of things we're each into, you know?"

Gerard exhaled in relief "right... I just thought you didn't like it or something... " He muttered. " But yeah, talking about everything will be good" he smiled still a little shyly. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and hugged him tightly.  
"Nah, man. I mean, I don't like that you went to other people for this sort of stuff, because whatever the fucking kink community says, kinky parties are not always safe for subs," Frank admitted quietly. "But I'm a hundred percent okay with it. In fact... I think that's pretty hot," he giggled, blushing.  
Gerard grinned "well, don't worry, I made sure I'm safe, I'm not an idiot" he kissed Frank's cheek quickly. 

"Not saying you are!" Frank quickly reassured him. "I'm sure you took all the safety measures and stuff. You're too smart not to." He kissed Gerard's eyebrow. "So... will you tell me about the things you did?"  
"Umm... Well..... A few things.... I don't know, I'm mostly into control and bondage....." Gerard chewed on his lip. "Being tied, cuffed, muzzled, blindfolded is all great but I don't like not hearing anything..." He kept trailing off as he spoke not sure what to talk about or how to talk about it. "Being used... Or called a whore is ...yeah... Just don't put nutella on me" he shuddered at a memory. "Punishment... If I'm bad.... Spanking.... Paddling, no whips they hurt in a bad way... I don't know......"

 

Frank nodded as he talked, encouraging him to continue. He giggled at the nutella reference. "Is it just nutella you're against, or food play in general?" His breathing got deeper as Gerard continued listing his kinks. It was almost unreal, how much overlap there was between his kinks and Gerard's. "What about slut? Do you like being called that or do you prefer whore?"  
"No food in the bedroom... Or wherever we happen to be but you get the idea and both work, get me going.... But "Gerard blushed "afterwards... Like once we're done you gotta tell me I was good... It might sound weird but I just feel wrong if like at the end I'm still a slut" he was mumbling by the time he finished talking.

"Got it. No food at all." Frank hugged Gerard tighter. "No, I think I get it. I mean, I haven't ever experienced this from the other side, but I know once I come all I want to hug my partner and make sure they're okay, not humiliate them some more. Which, uh, is something I'm into." He kissed his cheek. "Nothing you do or feel is weird."  
"Thank you, you're so much more understanding that thought you would be about everything to be honest" Gerard smiled sheepishly.  
Frank snorted and rolled his eyes. "What the hell, man. Did you think I would call you a freak, or something?" He brushed Gerard's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I love you. And even if I didn't, it's pretty shitty to put someone down for their kinks."

Gerard shrugged "I don't know...." He kisses Frank quickly. "Sorry for doubting your awesomeness" he smiled and looked up at Frank through his eyelashes.  
"Yeah, you should be." Wrapping his arms around Gerard, Frank pulled him away from the table and onto the couch, curling around him protectively. "One of these days we have to try to do this on a bed," he snickered. "Is there anything you want to know about me or whatever? Anything I need to know if we're going to do this?"  
Gerard chuckled "yeah, beds can be fun, however mainstream" he giggled. "Well you know what I like now, it's only fair you tell me what you want as well, right?"  
"Whatever, it'll be nice to have space to move." Frank rubbed his face against Gerard's forehead as he thought. "Mmh, let's see... The main thing I'm into is power play. Just, being in control. That's such a fucking turn on. Bondage, a little bit of pain play..." He counted the things he was listing with his fingers. "Stuff like spanking or biting. I really like dirty talk, as you probably have noticed by now," he giggled. "Mmh... Orgasm control. Like, not letting them come or making them come again and again, I'm not picky. And sometimes I say... stuff," he trailed off.

Gerard nodded along eagerly "it all sounds great!" He grinned. "Sometimes you say ...?" He asked curiously with a smile, wanting to hear more.  
"Yeah? You like it?" Frank played with the fabric of Gerard's skirt, dragging it up and down. "Just stuff. Like, okay. For example, this one time I told Jamia while we were fucking that I was going to make her go out without panties and in a tiny miniskirt, then make her flash everyone. I wouldn't have done it, of course! Not unless she was into it. But it was sexy to say it and to imagine it." He ducked his head, feeling himself blush. The next part was always the most difficult to admit, for some reason. "But mostly what turns me on the most is knowing I'm turning you on. Just... Fulfilling your kinks, and making you happy." He lets out a shaky laugh. "Man, I've gotten so much shit for that one."

"Awww that's so sweet!!" Gerard practically glomped Frank. "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard about kinky sex!" He grinned.  
"Yeah, you would think that, you big pussy," Frank said, but it was pretty obvious from his smile he was only saying it to sound manly.  
Gerard sat on Frank's lap, considering his clothes he couldn't exactly make himself sound more manly than the other man so he decided to let it go. "Whatever and by the way" he smirked and his lips brushed against Frank's ear as he whispered. "If you want people to see me....what you do to me. If you want to show me off, I'm cool with it." Gerard didn't mind being watched and since Frank mentioned liking the idea of his partner being seen he felt he should throw it out there.  
Gerard's stocking were still pulled down, leaving his ass bare except for the tiny skirt. Frank cupped his bottom through the skirt and squeezed, wishing he was younger, because at that moment he would have given anything for the ability to get it up right that instant. He was so caught up on those thoughts he almost missed Gerard's words. "Really?" he said, breathless. "Fuck. You know from now on my main goal is going to be getting you to go on stage with a hard on, don't you?"

"Yeah? You better be careful or I might just touch myself on stage too" Gerard grinned. He would do it too, it's not like the fans would mind.  
"Mmh. You're going to kill me and it's going to be so fucking worth it." Frank kissed Gerard, his lips curled into a grin. He moved his mouth to Gerard's ear. "You moaning into the mic with your hand down your pants, the fans going crazy for you, screaming for you, and me standing next to you knowing you're doing it for me..."  
Gerard moaned at the image "yeah... I could definitely get behind that" he nodded slowly. Fuck he wanted to do it tonight already.  
Almost as if reading his mind, Frank asked "Tonight?"  
"Yeah, tonight" Gerard smiled.  
Frank nibbled the line of Gerard's jaw. "I'm going to be right behind you the whole concert, rutting against you and wishing I could fuck you through my guitar..."

"Mmm, yeah, god yes. I can't wait" Gerard lifted his chin and tangled his fingers in Frank's hair.  
"Have I told you lately how perfect you are?" Frank stroked the back of Gerard's thighs, caressing the smooth skin.  
"I do my best" Gerard winked playfully "you're not so bad yourself"  
"Jackass." Frank leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Want to play 'There must be vegetarian-friendly food somewhere in this fucking venue' with me?"  
Gerard laughed "why of course!" He giggled "just let me get changed first. He stood up and walked out to where his clothes were still laying on the floor. 

"Brian would kill us if you walked around in that." Frank tucked himself back into his jeans and went to pick up his bag. Leaning on the desk, he watched Gerard undress and put his clothes back on, unabashedly enjoying the sight.  
Gerard quickly got changed and wiggled his ass at Frank once he was done. "Enjoying the view, Iero?"  
"Enjoying the bit where you took your clothes off more," Frank laughed and wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulder. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep!" He nodded happily and opened the door, stepping outside.


	3. You always have a lot of energy after a concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all really ;)

Gerard was so fucking hard by the end of the concert, Frank has been rutting against him just as promised and their make out was really hot this time. So when they were playing the last song of the show Gerard dropped to his knees, his legs wide apart and shoved a hand down his pants. "I'm not wearing underwear!" he laughed into the microphone and the crowds cheered even more so when he let out a moan still with the mic there.  
Frank had never been so thankful for the way his guitar covered his groin. He had been hiding an eraction behind it since the beginning of the show. He had spent half of the concert behind Gerard, rutting against him and mouthing his throat to the delight of the fans. As Gerard dropped to his knees he took a handful of his hair and pushed his head against the bulge between his legs, not caring if everyone saw the outline of his erection, hell, wanting everyone to see it. He threw his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open, and moaned into the night air.

Gerard allowed it for a while then stood up and moved away. Smirking at Frank. They finished the song and Gerard bowed dramatically and thanked the crowd before going off-stage.  
Frank handed his guitar to his tech, then followed the others out. He felt full of energy, like he could jump out of his own skin. He practically tackled Gerard in the corridor. "Did you see them? Did you see the fans?" he said, husky and breathless, his mouth pressed against Gerard's throat.  
"Yeah" Gerard grinned. "I saw them. Saw them the whole time, they fucking loved it" 

Frank jumped up to smack a kiss on Gerard's cheek, then run to hug Ray. "And you! Motherfucker, you were on fire tonight!"  
Ray tried to push him away. "Frank, don't hug me with a hard on!" he squealed, much to Frank's amusement.  
Mikey laughed "it was a fantastic show!" He grinned happily. "But I swear some of the stuff you two did out there was illegal and Gerard I am your /brother/ I never want to see you touch yourself again, got it?" Well, that wasn't completely true, but we'll get to that later.  
Gerard fluttered his eyelashes innocently. 

"You are limiting his self-expression! Help! Help! I'm being opressed!" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw himself at their body guard Big Worm and climbed up his back, trying to get him to give him piggy back ride. "Motherfucker, help me out!"  
Big Worm unceremoniously shrugged him off. Frank fell on his ass, laughing and sweaty, and hugged Gerard's leg as he passed by him. "Hi you."  
Gerard was laughing happily "hey pretty one" he ruffled Frank's hair.  
Mikey just rolled his eyes at them but smiled anyway and got a drink of water. 

Frank beamed at Gerard. He climb on his feet and hugged his waist, pressing his erection against his hip. "I want you so much right now," he whispered.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and whispered back in a teasing voice "what if I told you that you can't have me?" 

"Please tell me we don't have to go back to the bus with those two," Ray raised his eyes to heaven, shaking his head in a way that made his hair jiggle.  
Mikey sighed "I wish.... But no such luck".  
Ray sighed. "There must be some party we can go to?" 

Frank whimpered and hid his face on the curve of Gerard's neck. "No, baby, please, come on, don't tell me you're not in the mood, now..." He mouthed the side of his throat, tasting salt and skin as he sucked. "I'll get you there, yeah?"

Mikey shrugged "I guess.... I mean let's just go and look around, if anything's happening then we'll just go, it's not like they won't let us in... Come on" he pulled Ray away quickly by his arm.  
Ray didn't need to be told twice. He practically run away from the other two, blushing.

Gerard moaned softly and took Frank's hand pressing it against his crotch. "Does it feel like I'm not in the mood, Frankie?" He grinned at the other.  
Frank cupped him, rubbing the palm of his hand against him. "You're such a fucking tease. If you don't start behaving, I'm going to have to punish you..."  
Gerard gasped in pleasure then brushed his lips on Frank's gently before pulling away. "Oh, but I'm behaving, you know you love it" he cupped Frank through his jeans and squeezed once before taking his hand away.  
"Asshole." Frank gave Gerard's ass a friendly slap, the sort you would see baseball players trading, and walked ahead of him, heading for the bus. "Just for that I'm going to make you beg tonight!" He called back over his shoulder.

"You can try baby, it doesn't mean I will" either way, Gerard followed Frank to the bus happily, with a playful smile on his lips.  
"Oh, it's /on/!" On their way to the bus Frank thought of how he could get Gerard to break. He still had the vibrator he had bought, and the cuffs, and he could do many, many things with just his hands and mouth, unaided by props. Tonight would be fun. He reached the bus, opened the door and climbed up the stairs. "Close the door behind you!"  
Gerard closed the doors and practically skipped to his bunk. Humming happily.  
"Uh-uh!" Frank hugged Gerard from behind, holding him to his body. "Not so fast, there."  
Gerard raised an eyebrow "what?" 

Frank bit the back of Gerard's neck. His hand slide down his stomach to push into his jeans. "Your clothes are all sweaty. You don't want to get your sheets dirty, do you?"  
Gerard closed his eyes and moaned "I don't? I thought getting dirty was the general plan here"  
"Gross." Frank snickered. He wrapped his fist around him and held him, not stroking him, not giving him any friction at all. "Take off your shirt."  
Gerard took of his shirt quickly and thrust into Frank's fist, moaning softly.  
"Oh, you're good, now?" Frank undid the button of Gerard's jeans and pushed them down to give himself more space, then tightening his hand around the base of him, so Gerard wouldn't be able to thrust into his fist again. "I remember saying something about making you beg for it."

Gerard groaned in frustration "don't you dare, you ass" he pushed his ass against Frank's crotch. "Come on baby, you want it just as much as I do"  
"Are you kidding? I want it /more/. I thought I would burst through my jeans back on stage, that's how much I want it..." Frank reached down with his other hand to cup Gerard's balls. "But I can easily get off without returning the favor. How would you like that, Gee?" he purred against his ear. "To be used like that without any care for your pleasure..." He was only teasing him, of course. He was curious about how Gerard would react.  
Gerard whimpered and his breath hitched, a timid "yes" was his only response as he looked down shyly. 

Frank let out a surprised gasp. "Oh, fuck," He released Gerard and backed away, until he was sitting on the couch in the lounge. "Kneel between my legs."  
Gerard hurried to do as he was told, settling between Frank's legs like it was all he wanted to do in the world. He looked up at Frank and waited.  
"Take off my jeans and underwear, then wait for further orders." Part of Frank felt silly saying such a cliched phrase, but the rest of him was just excited by Gerard's obedience.  
Gerard took Frank's jeans and underwear off together quickly and looked at his cock with lust-filled eyes and licked his lips.  
"Come closer and open your mouth but don't," Frank paused, looking into Gerard's eyes to make sure he was paying attention. "Don't suck me until I tell you to."  
Gerard opened his mouth widely and moved closer until his lips were a centimeter away from Frank's cock. He breathed warmly on it.  
"Tease." Frank took a handful of Gerard's hair and pulled in punishment. Releasing him, he took himself in his fist and guided himself forward. The head of his cock brushed Gerard's bottom lip, smearing precum over it.

Gerard whimpered softly "I'm sorry, sir" he fought the urge to lick and suck, but only barely.  
"That's better," Frank smiled when Gerard passively kept his mouth open, not sucking him in. "That's my good little slut." Frank rubbed himself against Gerard's cheek, his breath hitching at the sigh of his precum across that perfect skin. "You want me, don't you?"  
"Yes, I want you so much, please" Gerard looked at Frank pleadingly and let his mouth drop open again, a little wider than before.  
"Such a good whore," Frank groaned and let his eyes fall closed for a second. When he opened them again, he said, "Arms behind your back, crossed at the wrist." He gave himself one slow stroke. "Beg me for my cock, baby."

Gerard's arms were behind his back before Frank could finish speaking. His eyes were fixed on Frank's cock. "Please Frankie, let me suck your cock sir, I promise to make it worth your while. Please I need it so much. I'll make you feel so good sir. You can fuck my mouth if you like. I'll suck so hard, I promise. Please, let me"  
"Mmh. God, you beg so pretty." Frank cupped the back of his neck and guided him forward. "Blow me, and make it as good as you can. I'll know if you're half-assing it."  
Gerard nodded eagerly and took the head of Frank's cock into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the tip a few times and sucked teasingly.  
Frank opened his legs wider. His eyes wanted to fall closed, but he kept them open focused on Gerard's mouth worked between his legs, stretched wide around his cock. "Yeah, like that..."

Gerard took him in a little bit further and licked the underside of his cock. He moaned sending vibrations up Frank's cock. He sucked harder.  
Frank let out the faintest of moans. "Like you were made to suck cock..." His face was red, his mouth open as he gasped. "Deeper. Do you think you can deepthroat me?"  
Gerard's face lit up at the request, he's never had a gag reflex and has had enough practice to be able to deep throat like a pro. So he moved slowly down Frank's cock until he was all the way down then starts to bob his head up and down, making obscene wet sounds.  
Frank's stomach shook as he laughed. "Yeah, a good little whore like you would know how to deepthroat. Ah, fuck..." He rested his hand on Gerard's head, feeling it move up and down. He could have grabbed him by the hair, hold him still as he fucked into him - and he probably would, later - but for now he was getting a kick out of the way Gerard was fucking his own throat with him. "So fucking eager..."

Gerard hummed his agreement to everything Frank said. He kept moving his head and sucked hard each time he moved down.  
Frank felt the vibration of Gerard's hum all the way to his bones. "Yeah, moan for me. You want it so bad, don't you?" Frank cupped Gerard's cheek, feeling it hollow every time he sucked around him.  
Gerard moaned and nodded as much as he could. He stopped moving his head but still had most of Frank's cock inside his mouth and swirled his tongue around a few times.  
"Look at me as you suck me," Frank tapped Gerard's chin to call his attention.

 

Gerard blinked a few times then looked up at Frank through his eyelashes almost innocently and sucked him as hard as he could, his cheek hollowing.  
"Fuck, Gee..." Frank thumbed Gerard's bottom lip and thrust in with a quick tight jerk of his hips. "Look at you, so pretty. My pretty little whore..." Frank rocked his hips, pushing a couple of inches in and out.  
Gerard moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Frank's cock sliding in and out off his mouth and relaxing his throat completely.  
"Yeah, you liked that, don't you?" Frank moved his hand to the back of Gerard's head and took a hold of his hair, keep his head still as he thrust into his mouth. "Like it when I fuck your throat."

Gerard groaned and nodded quickly, he licked Frank's cock as much as possible.  
It was too much. All the teasing and flirting on stage, Gerard's beautiful, talented mouth on him, and his easy obedience. Frank felt that familiar tension build low in his stomach and his thrusts became more erratic, his fingers tightening in Gerard's hair.  
Gerard moaned loudly in encouragement, waiting for Frank to come with excitement, wanting to taste him. 

"Going to come," Frank warned Gerard. He thrust once, twice and then he was filling his mouth with his come, his hips moving compulsively as he milked every last bit of sensation.  
Gerard swallowed everything eagerly "mmmm" he didn't pull off, he was waiting to be told to.  
Frank let his head fall back on the armrest, panting. He dried his forehead with his forearm, then released Gerard's hair. "You may pull back now." He patted his lap. "Come here."  
Gerard pulled back and sat in Frank's lap quietly. He licked his lips and smiled happily.

Frank always felt lazy and happy after coming. Seeing Gerard's smile only made him happier. He hugged him to his chest and lifted his chin with one finger to kiss him. He licked into his mouth, tasting himself in it. "You did so good, babe." He deliberately ignored Gerard's cock for now, waiting to see how he'd react.  
Gerard sighed in content "thank you" his cock was hard, almost painfully so but it was Frank's decision if he got to come at all and he was happy with whatever Frank chose. Gerard was simply feeling happy to bring pleasure to Frank, he was definitely in complete sub mode in that moment.  
Frank giggled and kisses the side of Gerard's head. "You're so out of it right now, aren't you?" He reached down to feel how hard he was through his jeans.  
Gerard blinked lots and whispered, his voice was a bit raw "I...I am?" He licked his lips.

Frank's chest filled with joy and affection for Gerard. "Don't worry about it. Just let me take care of you." He traced the line of his zipper with a nail. "God, you're so hard..."  
Gerard nodded slowly and bit his lip. "For you, you did this" he was speaking softly.  
Frank unzipped Gerard's jeans and took him out. "It really turns you on to be used like that, doesn't it?" Frank couldn't stop smiling. He kissed the corner of his lips. "Yeah Frankie, you can always use me" Gerard smiled and quickly kissed Frank. He wanted to seek friction for his cock but restrained himself. 

Frank started touching him, much more slowly than Gerard's arousal required, as if more than stroking him, he was just enjoying the velvety smoothness of his skin. "What if I didn't let you come after that? You were such a bad boy earlier..."  
Gerard gasped and couldn't help but buck into Frank's hand. "No, Frankie. Please, I can make it up to you, whatever you want"  
Frank gave him a squeeze, then rubbed that spot under the head of his cock with one calloused thumb down. "What's your safeword?"  
Gerard moaned "it's microphone" he bit his lip quite hard. 

Frank tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "Listen to me. You can safeword now, and I'll jack you off, and then we will cuddle and I'll tell you how much I love you. I won't think any less of you, and I won't get mad," he kissed the side of his head. "But I don't think you will. I think you like being completely at my mercy."  
"Yes, I do sir" and Gerard did, he liked it more than anything.  
Frank smirked. "Thought so. Now tell me, how are you planning to make it up to me? I already came."  
Gerard swallowed "I... I could make you come again?" He chewed on his lip unsure if Frank would even want that. 

"Tempting," Frank chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't even sure he could go again, specially after having already done it that afternoon. "Any other ideas?" He had a few himself, but he was curious about what Gerard would say.  
Gerard struggled to think of something "I don't know... Anything, anything you want. Please Frankie, tell me what to do"  
"Anything at all?" Frank circled the tip of Gerard's cock with his thumb and he stroked it, fast and tight. "What if I asked you to wear a skirt in public? Would you do it?"  
Gerard paused for a moment then nodded frantically "yes!"  
Frank's hot breath caressed Gerard's throat as he gasped. He reached down between Gerard's legs with his free hand to roll his balls in his palm, then slid lower to rub the skin behind them. "Would you touch yourself on stage until you came for me?"

Gerard groaned deeply in his throat. "Yes, fuck yes" he gasped and threw his head back.  
"Would you come with me to one of those kinky parties?" Frank sucked on the side of Gerard's throat, his teeth and tongue worrying the soft skin until there was a mark on it. His hand sped around his erection, a finger of his other hand sliding down to rub his entrance. "Would you perform for everyone to see?"  
Gerard practically melted into Frank's touch "yes, so everyone can see who I belong to" he was moaning uncontrollably.  
"Mine," Frank growled, his voice low and husky. His lips brushed Gerard's ear and he whispered, "Come for me, slut."

Literally seconds later Gerard came with a shout of Frank's name. He collapsed against Frank and breathed deeply and heavily.  
Frank gave him a few last strokes, dragging out the sensation, before wiping his hand on his own t-shirt. He hugged Gerard to his chest and kissed his forehead. "That's was perfect, Gee. You were beautiful."  
Gerard nuzzled Frank's chest "thank you, you're so good to me" he smiled and kissed Frank's cheek.  
"Only as good as you deserve." Frank gently pushed Gerard's sweaty hair off his eyes. He felt content and relaxed and so in love he wanted to write a song about it.  
Gerard was smiling happily and he played with Frank's hair. He giggled and cuddled into Frank.  
"You have the most fucking beautiful smile ever," Frank nuzzled his cheek. "So, that was good?"

Gerard giggled shyly "thank you" he kissed Frank on the cheek sweetly. "Yes, it was perfect"  
"Really? Nothing you would change?" Frank felt himself blush and looked away.  
Gerard kisses his face all over playfully "of course not".  
Frank giggled. "Alright. God, you're so amazing. It's like every time I'm sure I know you completely you do something like that and show you're even more awesome than I thought."  
Gerard flipped his hair "that's the Way effect" he grinned. "I'm just fab". 

"Dork," Frank laughed. He stroked Gerard's back in circles. "Hey, you know what would be awesome right now? A shower."  
"Yes! Showers are made for.... Well showering" Gerard blinked a few times. "Yes... A shower would be great right now, but! It would require movement...."  
"It would also require having a shower... And I don't want to be clean bad enough to hose myself down right now." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. "You're still all off."  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows "what do you mean I'm off?"  
"Maybe you're more like... on?" Frank shrugged. "As in giggly. It's cute."

Gerard chuckled "I'm just happy" he stuck his tongue out.  
"I definitely approve of it." Frank took Gerard's hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I still owe you a date."  
"That's right!" Gerard tutted playfully. "This is no way to treat your new boyfriend, now is it Frank Iero? Fucking before the first date" he shook his head in fake disapproval.  
"You poor, delicate flower! I am such a brute!" Frank snickered. "How can I repay you for this great offense?"  
"You may take me out to a /romantic/ dinner, candles are a must." Gerard nodded trying to keep a serious face. "You should also hold my hand a lot, like all the time, 'cause it's cute" he giggled at that.

"I can do that!" Frank squeezed Gerard's hand in his own. "I'll find us the most fucking romantic, vegetarian-friendly restaurant in the world. There are going to be so many candles you'll think we're reshooting the video of Famous Last Words."  
Gerard laughed "good! That's how it should be!"  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "All I want is to make you happy," he whispered.  
Gerard smiled widely "yeah? You've done a pretty damn good job so far, so no worries" he kissed the side of Frank's head. "I just hope I can make you happy as well."  
"You do, just by existing." Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder and pressed his lips to the mark he had made on his neck earlier. Warmth filled his chest at the thought of others seeing that mark and knowing he was his.

Gerard let out a little pleased sound and just held Frank close.  
Blanketed by Gerard's body, and tired after a frenzied show and more sex than he'd had in months, it didn't take Frank long to doze off with his head pillowed on the backrest.  
Gerard strokes Frank's hair until he too was falling asleep, happy, tired and mostly too lazy to try to move before he did. 

If he dreamed, Frank didn't remember it upon waking up.

When Ray and Mikey came back form the party, they were not happy to find Frank and Gerard with their cocks hanging out on the couch.  
Mikey just threw clothes at them, just any clothes that were laying close to his hands.  
Frank woke up, startled. "Wha...? Gee, wake up."  
Ray covered his eyes with his hands. "I sit there, Frank!"

Gerard woke up and blinked really fast. Mikey glared at the pair "no" it's the only thing he said.  
Trying not to laugh, Frank tucked Gerard back inside his pants. "I would turn around if I were you two," he announced, and as Ray started to ask what he meant, he stood up, carrying Gerard bridal style. Ray quickly turned around. "Sorry about this! We'll get out of your hair!" And he headed for his bunk.  
"Don't let it happen again!" Mikey shouted after them. Gerard giggled happily "well that was fun!" 

Frank pushed the curtain of his bunk ope with a foot, nearly dropping Gerard in the process, then knelt down, giggling. "Okay, you better get in there yourself or I'm going to end up killing you."  
Gerard giggled "okayyyy" he grinned and got in the bunk quickly and cuddled the duvet.  
"Make room, motherfucker! I'm going in!" Frank got inside the bunk, closed the curtain, then proceeded to do all the usual acrobatic activities required to take your clothes off in a tiny bus bunk that already had someone else inside it. At least his jeans and underwear were still back at the lounge.

Gerard was already getting sleepy again so he decided to leave his clothes on. He yawned and closed his eyes as he shuffled over to make room for Frank.

 

Frank wrapped an arm and a leg around Gerard, making his best impression of an octopus. "Go to sleep." He kissed the side of his head, let his head fall on the pillow and promptly fell asleep once again.

What? It had been a very tiring day!


	4. Gerard really wants that fucking date

When they woke up the next morning they were already in another city, in the afternoon they arrived at a hotel, they would continue driving the next morning.  
Frank checked his overnight bag to make sure he had everything he needed. As unorganized as he was when it came to everything else, he took the few chances they had to take a real bath very seriously. He hung his bag from his shoulder, then straightened up, looking around the bus to see if the others were done. "You guys ready?"  
"Ready." Ray finished packing his things and grabbed his own bag. "Mikey?"  
"I'm ready!" Mikey grinned. "Hotel nights fucking rule!" He had his bag and was already heading out. Gerard quickly got his bag too and made sure he has everything. "I'm good to go" he grinned happily and followed Mikey. 

They left the bus. Their tour managed had already handled the check in. He gave them the card keys of their respective rooms.  
"Mikey and I are sharing tonight," said Ray, taking Gerard's card. "You're welcome."  
"Have I told you lately you're the best?" Frank giggled. 

Gerard grinned "aww you guys!" He winked "thanks"  
Mikey chuckled "you're welcome... It's better than having to listen to you all night talking about just how much you wish you were in Frank's room" he smiled then whispered to Frank "he's actually been doing that for quite a while before" before going to his room.  
He smiled, delighted at Mikey's words. It still was such a rush to remember that his feelings were reciprocated. Frank opened the door to their room with his card and left his duffel bag by the door. The room was okay - not a suite, as expected, but nice, with a king bed and furniture in that off-white shade of beige you only ever found in hotel rooms. 

But what he really cared about was the bathroom and that, that was perfect. It had a sink mounted on one of those black marble platforms. One of the walls was completely covered by a mirror. But his favorite part was the bathtub, by sheer virtue of being bathtub instead of one of the shitty shower stalls they usually had at concert venues, if they were lucky. 

"Gerard. I am in love with this bathroom. I am going to marry it and have little toilets with it," he said, leaning on the door of the bathroom.  
Gerard dropped his bag by the bed and sighed in almost relief to see the room. He took a quick look around then stood by Frank "oh really? I might just be jealous" he pretended to pout and glare at Frank before turning away in a melodramatic way. 

"Too bad, you should have thought of becoming a bathtub." Frank went back to the entrance of the room to grab his toiletries bag, then returned to the bathroom, already taking off his shirt and unzipping his jeans.

"Hey! Who said you can go first? Not fair!" Gerard pouted for real this time and grabbed his stuff trying to get in before Frank but failing.  
"Your profound love for me?" Frank shoved his jeans and underwear down and kicked off his shoes. "I'm almost naked, too! It makes sense to let me go first!" He hopped from foot to foot across the bathroom as he took of his socks.  
"Hmph, fine, be like that then!" Gerard sat on the bed and waited for Frank to be done.  
One sock dangling from his foot, Frank turned around. "What, you're not going to suggest we bath together? I am disappointed, Gee. So disappointed." He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Oh okay..." Gerard blinked, how did he not think of that? He started to undress himself quickly.  
Frank plugged the bath, turned on the taps and then dedicated himself to the much more pleasant task of helping Gerard remove all his clothes. "Fucking sinful jeans, I don't know how you can fit your dick in them..." he mumbled as he pushed them down.  
Gerard laughed. "Did you seriously just say that?"  
"What's so funny about what I said?" Frank pursed his lips.

Gerard stepped out of his jeans, now fully naked. "Well, you called jean sinful for one" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
"Those jeans have lead a life of vice and perversion. I blame your ass for corrupting them." Frank got inside the bathtub and let out a sigh, his eyes falling closed as he practically melted. The hot water felt heavenly after days of nothing but garden hose showers.  
".... Okay then......" Gerard shook his head and got into the bathtub as well, facing Frank.  
Frank opened his legs to give Gerard space between them, thankful the bathtub was big enough for both of them. "Mmh, come here."

Gerard giggled and changed position so he was settled between Frank's legs and laying back on his. "Mmm, I like this"  
"If I had known this was the way to get you to shower, I would have done this years ago." Frank kissed the side of his throat, over the red mark still on it.  
Gerard didn't even say anything to that he just pinched Frank's thigh.  
"Ow!" Frank kicked him, splashing water around. "That's domestic abuse, motherfucker! Now come down here and kiss it better." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Gerard chuckled "fine" he turned around and closed his eyes before going underwater and kissing Frank's thigh then he came back up. "Better?" 

Frank opened his legs with a hum. The closeness to Gerard's naked body had gotten him half-hard, his lips touching his skin got him the rest of the way there. "Not even close, motherfucker." He wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and pulled him closer, wrapped his leg around his waist to keep him there.  
When Gerard was pulled so close to Frank he could feel his hard on and smirked. "Is that my fault?" He looked down to indicate Frank's crotch.  
"Hell yeah, it is." Frank leaned closer, until their noses were brushing together. "How are you going to... make it up to me?"  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure I'm going to do anything at all" Gerard teased. "How about that?"

"Shall I remind you what happened the last time you were bad?" Frank moved his mouth to the side of Gerard's throat, to that red mark, and bit him there.  
Gerard groaned "nngh fuck, no, I can do something, god, anything."  
"Like you didn't enjoy it." Frank chuckled and bit him again. "Tell me the truth. What do you enjoy more? Being a good boy for me or being made to be good?"  
Gerard moaned as he was bitten. "It... It depends when"  
"Depends when what?" Frank's nails bit into the tender skin of his thigh as he dragged his hands up, from Gerard's knee to the point where his leg met his hip.

Gerard gasped and swallowed "I don't know... Sometimes I want to be made to be good.... But sometimes I want to be a good boy" he chewed on his lip.  
"Yeah? Which one is it, right now?" Frank ran a Digit down the length of his cock, teasingly caressing his skin.  
"I... I want to be good for you Frankie" Gerard shuddered at the soft touch and pressed into it.  
"You're the sweetest fucking thing in the world," Frank whispered softly, and kissed his cheek. He took him in his fist and jacked him off with long, slow pulls, the water around their bodies keeping every movement slick and smooth. "You know what I'm going to do?"  
Gerard moaned and closed his eyes "what?". 

"I'm going to get you right to the edge," he was still whispering, but his voice had a rough quality to it. "I'm going to stroke you and kiss you until you're so desperate you are ready to beg for it. And then, once you get there..." Frank gave his wrist a little twist on the upstroke. "We're going to have a nice, relaxing shower. And you're not going to do a thing to get yourself off, because you're my good boy, aren't you?"  
Gerard whimpered "y-yes....yes sir" he gripped onto Frank's shoulders tightly and rocked his hips trying to get more out of it. 

"Good boy..." Frank captured Gerard's mouth with a kiss, his legs tightening around his body to pull him close. Their bodies rubbed against each other, aided by water. It occurred to Frank it was the first time both of them were naked while they did this, and it feel delicious decadent.  
"Thank you sir" Gerard kissed back eagerly and moaned into it.  
"You have no idea how much that fucking turns me on," Frank whimpered. His own erection was straining for attention, occasionally rubbing against Gerard's stomach as he rocked his hips, but he tried to ignore for now, focusing on pulling more of those noises out of the other man.

Gerard murmured into the kiss "do you want me to touch you, sir?" He dug his nails into Frank's shoulders as he became a little more desperate.  
Frank had meant to wait until after the shower, but he was only human. "Yeah. Let's see if you're as good with your hands as you're with that mouth of yours. And who knows, maybe if you do a good enough job, I might consider letting you come sooner..."  
Gerard bit his lip, he took Frank in his hand and started to stroke him, not bothering to start slow. He was stroking him fast and flicked his thumb over the tip on every up stroke. 

"Ah, shit..." He shut his eyes tight, the sudden burst of sensation overwhelming for a second. Panting against his neck, he sped his own strokes until he was matching Gerard's rhythm. "Is this how you usually touch yourself?"  
"No sir" Gerard moaned and quivered.  
Frank took Gerard's hand and wrapped it around Gerard's cock. "Show me. Touch yourself like you want to get off fast. Show me every trick you'd normally use."  
Gerard swallowed and started to stroke himself fast and rough, he flicked his thumb over the tip every few times and twisting his wrist every few times too. Nothing that had a particular pattern. He inserted one finger into himself,the process easy in the water and pressed against his prostate hard. He almost screamed in pleasure. 

Frank grabbed his hip, fingers spread over his skin, his other hand working between his own legs. His tongue kept flickering out to lick suddenly his lips as he panted. "God, baby. You look so good."  
"Th-thank you" Gerard moaned. He continued like that for a while longer then whimpered "Frankie.... I'm so close baby."  
"Hold on, sweetheart. I know you can do it. Just hold on for as long as you can." The water moved around them as Frank thrust into his own fist.  
Gerard whimpered softly and tensed from holding on. 

"Yeah, like that." Frank circled the base of himself and squeezed, having much the same problem as Gerard. "Keep going for as long as you can, then stop right before you come."  
Gerard was whimpering uncontrollably with the tension before suddenly stopping "I can't anymore, I can't take anymore"  
Frank let out a long, drawn out groan. "God, baby. Such a good boy." He wrapped and arm around his neck and and kissed his face, clumsy and uncoordinated. His other hand kept stroking at a frenzied pace. "Good, your face, the way you looked. I want to come on your face," he moaned.  
Gerard kissed back trying to focus on the kiss instead of his erection "o-okay, if you want" 

Frank pulled back a little and looked into Gerard's eyes, then shook his head. He took Gerard's hand and wrapped it around Frank's erection. "Maybe another day. Like this, this time."  
Gerard nodded and started to stroke Frank again quickly.  
It didn't take him much. His toes curled, his lips parted and with a groan Frank came. Still shaking from the aftershocks, he hugged Gerard to his chest. "Mmph. God."

Gerard let out a small noise as his cock was pressed against Frank when he was pulled closer but he simply took his hand away and hugged Frank back. "Was that good?"  
"So good. How do you not play the guitar with those hands, man?" Frank squirmed against him, partly because he enjoyed feeling Gerard's skin on his, partly because he was a dick who enjoyed torturing him. "How are you holding up?"  
"Guitar is kind of different from cock and I'm good" Gerard smiled a little.

"Then turn around and pass me the shampoo. Your hair needs a good scrubbing." Frank gave Gerard's hair a tug.  
Gerard rolled his eye with a smile then turned around and gave the shampoo to Frank "here you go."  
Frank squirted some into the palm of his hand, then started washing Gerard's hair. His finger massaged his scalp, short, chewed nails scratching it gently. "You're going to have to dye it again, the color is fading a little." He brushed the back of one shoulder with his lips.  
"Mmm that feels nice" Gerard was relaxing then chuckled "wanna dye it for me?" 

"If you're not afraid to put yourself in my fully inexperienced hands, then sure." Unless you counted that time Frank had bleached the sides of his head, but Mikey and Gerard had had to help him for that one. "Lean back, I'm going to rinse." He took the shower head.  
"Yeah, you're right, you're definitely not dyeing my hair" Gerard smiled and leaned back.  
"Pussy." Frank covered Gerard's eyes with one broad hand to make sure the soap would not get in his eyes and then rinsed his hair. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting rid of some knots and making sure all the foam was gone, and then grabbed the bottle of bodywash. "Now, remember," he whispered in his ear. "You're not allowed to come."

Gerard grinned at Frank as he was washing his hair then whimpered softly when Frank whispered those words in his ear. "Yeah Frankie... I remember" he replied quietly. Fuck, he was really hard, it's not like he could even hope for it to go away.  
"Good boy..." Frank started with Gerard's shoulders, spreading the bodywash over them and sliding down to his back to knead his back. His thumbs dug into his muscles, rubbing them in circles.  
"Mmmmm" Gerard was definitely enjoying the massage. "I like this."

"I like /you/ like this. You're beautiful, Gee," Frank whispered. He continued stroking and massaging his back, moving to his sides and then to his chest. Sometimes his touch was light and playful, and sometimes it came as heaving caresses. He pinched Gerard's nipples, rolled them between his fingers, then moved down to his belly.  
"Thank you" Gerard smiled. He moaned at some of the touches especially when Frank played with his nipples.  
Frank lowered his hands, sliding them closer and closer to erection, only to move them to the inside of his thighs instead. He curled his fingers, digging his nails into the tender flesh there and leaving four red marks on his skin. "Open your legs wider."  
Gerard moaned and opened his legs as wide as he could in the bathtub. 

Frank skimmed his hands over Gerard's balls and then slid lower, until his fingers were between his cheeks. By now there was no soap in his hands, but he checked to make sure it was truly gone by now. He had once made the mistake of using soap as lube once when he had fingered himself. Never again. He rubbed Gerard's crack before pushing the tip of a finger into Gerard.  
Gerard groaned "F-Frankie?" He pushed against Frank's finger trying to get it in deeper.  
"Yeah, Gee?" Frank's lips curved into a smile against Gerard's neck. "I have to make sure you're completely clean. Dirty, dirty boy," he added in a low voice as his digit went deeper into him and curled up, finding his sweet spot.

Gerard almost screamed "Frankie!" He tensed again, feeling like he might come any second.  
"I can't get over how much you're into this," Frank moaned. It was way too early for him to get hard again, and yet, his cock was stirring between his legs. He stroked Gerard's sweet spot again and again, massaging it like he had been massaging his back a few minutes ago. "Have you ever gotten off just from this?"  
"Yes" Gerard replied quickly, he was moaning desperately and shaking with need "Frankie I'm so fucking close!"  
Frank pulled his fingers out of him and hugged him to his chest. "Shhh, shhh. Breathe through it. Breathe in, then let it out."

Gerard's breathing was shaky at first but then he relaxed slowly and it became even again "okay... I'm okay now."  
"God, baby. You're so responsive. So sensitive." Frank took a deep, shaky breath. "The perfect slut." He kissed the back of Gerard's neck, then pushed him gently. "Okay, get up."  
"Thank you..." Gerard stood up carefully.  
"Such a polite boy." Frank giggled. He stood up, too, and passed him the bodywash. "Finish showering, motherfucker. I have plans for tonight."

Gerard chuckled softly then washed himself quickly. "What plans?"  
"That's classified information, citizen!" Frank giggled as he washed his hair. There was nothing quite like a hot shower... "I'll give you a clue, though. It involves that tight little ass of yours."  
Gerard rolled his eyes "and here I was thinking you'll finally take me out for that dinner you promised." He sighed playfully but seriously, he wanted an actual date.  
Frank's eyes widened. "Oh, shit--! I completely forgot about our date." He hid his face on Gerard's shoulder in embarrassment. "Fuck. I'm so so sorry, babe. I did find a restaurant with candles and stuff though!"

"Yeah? You did? It's not too late you know...." Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and smiled hopefully.  
"Yeah, it isn't." Frank kissed Gerard softly. Their erections brushed together and he shivered. "Okay, we might want to turn this into a cold shower and-slash-or get off before having dinner."  
"You think?" Gerard chuckled as he wrapped a hand around both of them at once and started stroking. "Fuck baby, can we do it like this?"  
"Yeah, I have in this country the restaurants have this policy against hard ons, the prudes." Frank hummed his approval. "Yeah, like this is perfect, babe." He kissed Gerard, pushing him gently against the wall.

Gerard kissed back happily as he kept stroking the two of them gradually increasing his pace.  
It takes Frank longer than usual, having come not long ago, but soon he's moaning, open mouth moving over Gerard's throat and cheek.  
Gerard rolled his hips along to the movement of his hand. "Can I?" He asked hopefully and looked at Frank through his eyelashes, he was moaning and oh so very close.  
"You earned it, baby. Come for me," Frank breathed against his ear.

Gerard screamed in pure pleasure as he came, he rested his head on Frank's shoulder and some how managed to keep his hand moving on Frank's cock.  
"So pretty," Frank whimpered. "Beautiful, perfect Gerard..." He smashed their lips together, kissing him clumsily and desperate. He groaned into Gerard's mouth and came.  
Gerard stroked Frank through his orgasm before pulling his hand away and kissed back passionately.  
"Mmmh." Frank's cheeks were red, his eyes bright. He laughed quietly and hugged Gerard lazily. "I feel like I should take another shower after that." He nuzzled Gerard's chest, for once happy about their height difference.

Gerard laughed "go on then, I was just going to use a towel but you go ahead."  
"Thank you." Frank smacked a kiss on his cheek. "What hour is it? We have reservations for seven o'clock." He looked up at Gerard pointedly, as if to say, 'See? I remembered!'.  
"It's 6:15, how far away is the restaurant?"Gerard asked happily.  
"Fifteen minutes by foot. Yeah, we should be alright." Frank was already scrubbing at himself. "Good thing we're in the artsy part of the city already."  
"Yeah" Gerard smiled happily as he wiped himself off with a towel. "I'll go get dressed" he walked out of the bathroom and started to put some clothes on. 

"Dress smart casual!" Frank called out to Gerard, then mumbled to himself, "Whatever that is supposed to mean." He finished showering, wrapped himself in a towel and followed him out into their room.  
Gerard was wearing some jeans and a casual top, they were on tour, he didn't have much else to be fair. "That okay?" He gestured to himself.  
"Hell if I know, but you look hot as hell." Frank gave him a quick kiss as he passed by him, then went to get dressed. He had packed black jeans and a red and black long-sleeved t-shirt. He puts those one, then made a little twirl. "Ta-dah!"

"Gorgeous!" Gerard grinned. "So, should we go?"  
"Yeah, let's do this!"


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this although there is talk of sex.  
> Lots and lots of fluff though! Enjoy! ^.^

When they arrived at the restaurant Frank opened the door for Gerard making him giggle and blush a little, Frank was definitely the manly one in the relationship, as much as Gerard might deny that. 

It was a small, trendy restaurant with an intimate atmosphere. And, just as Frank had promised, there are candles on the tables. The waitress took them to their table in one secluded corner of the room. Frank sat down, waiting for Gerard to do the same. "So? What do you think? I didn't want to take you to the typical Italian restaurant, it was too much of a cliché."  
Gerard looked around before sitting down. "I love it here" he smiled and looked at Frank lovingly. "It's perfect."  
There was nothing, Frank thought, that he couldn't achieve when Gerard was looking at him like that. "I'm glad you like it. I've never been here before, obviously, so I had to go with yelp's reviews and the pictures I found online," he giggled. He reached across the table to hold Gerard's hand in his.

Gerard intertwined their fingers together and chuckled. "Yelp's very helpful apparently" he was grinning and couldn't stop, the moment was perfect.  
Frank brought Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "The candles were a good choice. You look so damn pretty in this light."  
Gerard giggled and looked down shyly "thank you, you're looking good too."  
The waitress came in with the menus and asked them what they would like to drink. Frank hesitated. He had been avoiding drinking alcohol, lately, because some of the websites he had checked when Gerard was getting clean had mentioned that it was a bad idea to kiss someone with alcohol on your breath. "A coke, please. Gerard?" he said finally.

Gerard smiled "I'll have a fanta, thanks". He stretched out across the table playfully once the waitress was gone.  
Frank giggled and moved the candles a little closer to him. "Careful. You almost lit your hair on fire."  
"Oh well!" Gerard giggled and clawed at Frank's shirt playfully.  
Frank squirmed. "You're such a brat." He took his hand between his and playfully nibbled the tip of one of his fingers. "It's a cool concept, though. Hair on fire... But not yours." He frowned.  
Gerard giggled happily. "Of course!" He smiled then kissed Frank's hand before sitting back up.

"I like yours as it is." Frank leaned back on his chair. "This is nice. Fun as it is to tease Ray and Mikey, it's cool to be able to just touch you and kiss you."  
Gerard smiled happily. "Yeah, I like it too, we should do this all the time."  
"It'll be easier when we're off tour. Until then, Ray and your brother will have to deal."  
"That's right!" Gerard grinned.  
"Whatever. Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Frank winked at Gerard. 

Gerard laughed "what does that even mean?"  
"Your brother gets a pass, but like hell Ray doesn't enjoy seeing the two of us, man. We're a fucking hot couple." Frank grinned smugly.  
Gerard shook his head but grinned. "We really are, I guess some people just can't handle it."  
"Those people are just jealous." The waitress brought them their drinks and asked them if they had decided what they wanted to eat. "Gee?"  
"Umm.... You can pick for me, I'm not fussy" Gerard smiled sheepishly, he didn't feel like choosing. 

Frank chose to ignore the warm, not-quite-pure feeling those words sparked in him. He ordered one of the vegetarian options for himself and something that looked like Gerard would enjoy, then handed their waitress their menus.

"Thanks" Gerard smiled "I don't like choices..."  
"That's okay," Frank squirmed in his seat, a crocked smile in his lips. "I do."  
Gerard smirked "oh, I know".  
"You do? You knew...?" Frank trailed off and shrugged.

....... Gerard poked Frank's nose.  
Frank went cross-eyed trying to look at his finger. "What?"  
Gerard grinned "I have no idea!"  
Frank threw his napkin at Gerard.  
Gerard made a face and pouted playfully "meanie." 

"No, you." Frank leaned forward on his elbows. "So Jamia sent me these demos." Jamia and Frank had briefly dated in high school, but after realizing they worked better as friends, they had broken up. Now Jamia worked for Skeleton Crew and, if Frank was honest, did most of the real work.  
"Yeah? And?" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's nose quickly.  
"Come back here." Frank reached across the table to pull Gerard close and kissed him. "Mmh. Anyway. The demos! They're from this new band. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I found myself humming their songs to myself, yo know that feeling?"  
Gerard nodded along "yeah, I guess I do, that's awesome."  
"They're very unpolished, but they have energy and a lot of soul. I'm thinking of signing them to Skeleton Crew. I'd like to play them for you, later," Frank took a sip of his coke.  
"Yeah, that would be cool" Gerard smiled. "I bet they're amazing if you want to sign them"

"I think you'll like them. They really are something else. I don't even know what genre they belong to. Sort of industrial, sort of punk, with some synths thrown in." The waitress brought them their food and Frank thanked her.  
They ate in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Frank enjoyed the opportunity to eat something that had truly been made with vegetarians in mind.  
"Mmmmm" Gerard almost moaned, the food was really good.  
Frank lifted an eyebrow. "I take it your animal carcass tastes good?"

".....yeah...." Gerard looked down feeling a bit stupid.  
"Hey!" Frank kicked at Gerard's shoe with his own under the table. "I'm just teasing you, man. I love to see you enjoying yourself."  
"Oh okay" Gerard looked up and stuck his tongue out. "Good"  
Frank stuck his tongue out back at him. He was almost done with his food, his dish mostly empty by now. "This is really good, too. You should try it." He forked some food and stretched out his arm to offer it to Gerard.  
Gerard ate what was on the fork. "Yeah! It's great" he nodded quickly.

"See? This is real vegetarian food," Frank said, smiling smugly. He finished eating and left his fork and knife on his dish. Since he had thrown his napkin at Gerard, he stole his to wipe his mouth.  
"Oi!" Gerard was finished as well and made grabby hands at his napkin.  
What is that, Gerard? Little Timmy fell on the well?" Frank giggled, holding the napkin away from him.  
"Gimme!" Gerard waved his hands at the napkin and reached for it.  
Frank waved the napkin in the air. "Uh-huh! What's the magic word?"  
Gerard narrowed his eyes. "Please."

"So grumpy." Frank gave him back his napkin, giggling.  
Gerard smiled "thank you" he wiped his face quickly.  
"Dessert?" Frank wiggled in his seat  
"Yeah, sure"  
Frank called the waitress over. "We would like two slices of that chocolate cake I saw in the menu earlier, please," he said, looking over at Gerard and arching an eyebrow questioningly.  
Gerard nodded happily. 

The waitress left. Frank shifted in his seat, opening his legs. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"  
"Yes, actually" Gerard grinned. "I love you too"  
"It bears repeating!" Frank nibbled one of the guitar callouses on his thumb.  
"Hey, don't do that" Gerard pulled Frank's hand away from his mouth.  
"But my fingers itch!" Frank halfheartedly tugged on his hand.  
Gerard looked at him trying to be stern but failing a bit "no" 

"You bite your nails, anyway," Frank pouted.  
Gerard put a finger to Frank's lips. "Shhh"  
Frank caught his finger between his teeth and sucked on it playfully, mumbling something incomprehensible around it.  
Gerard chuckled "what was that?"  
Frank released Gerard's finger with a wet noise. "I said don't tell me to shut up, motherfucker."

Gerard wiped his finger on his shirt "yeah? Or what?"  
"We have ways to make you collaborate," Frank said in a terrible German accent, but there was something heated in his gaze.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet and just held Frank's gaze.  
"Are you sure you want me to tell you in public?" Frank stroked Gerard's ankle with the tip of his shoe.  
"Oh yes, definitely" Gerard grinned. 

"Naughty, naughty boy," Frank cooed, leaning closer to Gerard, as his foot slid over his calf through Gerard's jeans. "I was thinking of what we were going to do, once we go back to that big hotel room. Plenty of opportunities of making you regret being naughty."  
Gerard leaned in and whispered "I think whatever it is that you have planned will just encourage me to be naughty more often" he grinned wickedly before nipping Frank's bottom lip.  
"Lucky, lucky me." Frank grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward into a proper kiss.  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips and kissed him back.  
"I like it when you're naughty," Frank whispered against Gerard's lips. "It means I get to punish you."

The waitress bought them their cake, and Frank sat back, grinning like a shark.  
"Thanks" Gerard said to the waitress deciding to ignore Frank's last comment. He started to eat his cake happily.  
Frank dug into the cake, humming. "Hey! Yelp was right, this cake is fantastic!"  
Gerard laughed "yeah, it is" he smiled.  
It didn't take Frank long to finish it. He rested his chin on his hand, watching Gerard eat, oblivious to the chocolate he had smeared all over his bottom lip.

Gerard finished his own as well "you got a little..." He trailed off and simply leaned in to lick the chocolate off Frank's bottom lip then sucked on it....just to be sure he got it all.  
Frank moaned against his lips, the kiss sending shivers down his spine.  
Gerard pulled away and grinned. "Now, that's a very inappropriate sound to make in public."  
"I'll give you inappropriate sounds." Frank kicked off his shoe, then slid his foot up Gerard's leg.

Gerard gasped in surprise "what are you doing?"  
Frank twirled his glass of coke as if it was a cup of wine, a mysterious smile in his face. Meanwhile, he pushed Gerard's legs open with his foot.  
Gerard's legs fell open easily "F-Frank?"  
"What's wrong, Gee?" Frank asked innocently, even as his toes slid up the inside of Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard bit his lip hard "nothing..."  
Frank rubbed the front of Gerard's jeans with the underside of his foot. "You sure about that?"

Gerard whimpered softly "why are you doing that?"  
"Jheeze, Gerard. That's not a noise you want to make in public," Frank teased him. He dragged the sole of his foot over his groin one last time before lowering his foot once again, trying to put his sneaker back on without having to reach under the table to do it. "Doing what?"  
Gerard swallowed. "Nothing.... I guess..." He blushed and looked down.  
Frank snickered. "You're so adorable." He stole Gerard's napkin once again to wipe his mouth.  
Gerard chuckled "thanks" 

"Fuck, I'm so full, but that cake was so good." Frank patted his stomach. "I swear to god, as soon as the tour is over I'm going to eat nothing but cake."  
"Because that's healthy!" Gerard rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a rock star. Fuck healthy." Frank made the devil's horns with his hands, headbanging like a true metalhead.  
Gerard laughed "of course!"  
"I think tomorrow we're supposed to play in Berlin. We could go to that book store you liked the last time, if we find time," Frank said, making conversation.  
"Yeah, that could be fun" Gerard smiled.

Frank asked for the check and paid for it, not even giving Gerard the chance to argue over it. "My treat. I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't pay, don't you think?"  
Gerard wasn't even going to try to pay, in his mind this was Frank's turn the next time Gerard would pay and then it's fair and there's no arguing. "Maybe not shitty, but not exactly great" Gerard teased and chuckled.  
"And you deserve greatness," Frank said theatrically. The waitress returned with his credit card and he left a generous tip for her. "Do you want to go back to the hotel room or would you rather go for a walk?"  
"I guess we could take a walk" Gerard replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are things to see in this city. I'm a little tired of being crowded in that tiny bus, too." Frank stood up.  
Gerard stood up as well and took Frank's hand pulling him out of the restaurant quickly.  
Frank swung their hands as they walked down the street. "We have to do this kind of shit more often. What the hell, man, we've traveled all over the world and we've only seen a bunch of concert venues."  
Gerard nodded "yes, I absolutely agree.... Except if the city's boring." 

"It's still more entertaining that staying on the bus watching my ass grow," Frank snorted.  
Gerard chuckled "yes, okay" he shook his head but grinned.  
"Do you know what I want to do once we stop touring? I want to travel the world, but this time I want to really see it." He squeezed Gerard's hand. "Would you come with me?"  
Gerard was grinning like mad when Frank asked that then giggled "yeah of course" he felt like a teenager being asked out for the first time for some reason and it made his feel all giggly and happy.

Frank beamed at him. "Awesome! Seeing the world without you would suck. So where would you like to go?"  
"Interesting places" Gerard replied sheepishly.  
"Like what? What country would you like to see?" Frank asked him.  
"Hmm, maybe France or Italy, what about you?"  
"Definitely! And Japan. I know how much you love Japan." He smiled at Gerard.  
Gerard grinned "yeah, Japan is awesome" 

They walked by a private park, its gate locked. "Ugh. I hate these. Everyone should be able to just come in and play in the swings."  
"Yeah, it's annoying they have to do that" Gerard pouted then slowly grinned "we could always jump the fence"  
Frank grinned at Gerard. "You took the words right out my mouth! Come on!" He grabbed Gerard's hand and ran, looking for a more secluded point of the fence. Once he found it, he tried to jump onto Gerard's back. "Help me up, come on..."  
"Oh hell no, climb on your own" Gerard climbed the fence surprisingly easily and sat on top of it and waved down at Frank.  
"Damn you freakishly tall people!" Frank growled. He managed to climb the fence with much more difficulty, then got inside the park.

Gerard laughed "you're just jealous because you're short" he jumped off the fence on the other side and walked further into the park.  
"I am perfectly sized, motherfucker!" Frank flipped him off with a pout. "Oh, you're so getting it."  
"Yes, perfect tiny man" Gerard smiled innocently.  
"Everyone is the same fucking size when they're on their knees!" Frank made a grab for Gerard's package and then started running toward the swings. He hoped onto one of them, screaming and laughing. "Woohoo!"

Gerard laughed happily then ran towards Frank and sat down on the swing next to him. "What was that about kneeling?"  
With his feet on the swing, Frank rocked backwards and forward to gain momentum. "Oh, nothing. It was just a reminder that short or not I still own that perfect ass of yours."  
"Are you sure?" Gerard grinned at him wickedly.  
"I love when you're bad. But you know what I'm going to love more? Punishing you," Frank purred. He jumped off the swing, nearly falling on his ass in the process.  
"Careful baby, you can't do much punishing with a broken leg" Gerard laughed at him. 

Frank flipped him off and stood up, cupping his backside. "Ow. That fucking hurt."  
"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Gerard giggled  
"Thought you'd never ask!" Frank batted his eyelashes at him.  
Gerard chuckled but actually walked over to Frank and planted a quick kiss to his back side through the clothes before standing up straight " better?"  
"Not quite what I was thinking, but I'll take it." Frank dusted his ass. "Ow. The ground is so hard! What kind of maniac designed this park? Don't they know kids are always falling down?"

"Calm down! Maybe your ass is just sensitive" Gerard pointed out.  
"Getting fucked doesn't hurt this bad," Frank pouted.  
"That's because getting fucked feels good!"  
"Yeah, it does," Frank grinned a goofy smile.  
"So you chose a bad example, idiot" Gerard looked at Frank and raised an eyebrow playfully 

"You mean you weren't awkwardly putting the topic of me getting fucked up the ass out there with that comment about my butt being sensitive?" Frank said.  
"Nope, you only think about one thing, don't you?" Gerard tutted playfully.  
"Aw, sweetheart, I don't." Frank hugged Gerard. "I also think about music, eating, how to trick you into having a shower..."

Gerard glared playfully "I am totally clean!" He whined.  
"Yeah, you've gotten better since we were all living in a van, I'll give you that." Frank patted his head.  
"Yeah!" Gerard nodded victoriously.  
Frank giggled and kissed him.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and kisses back happily.  
Frank pulled away, keeping their faces close. "You're so beautiful, Gee."

Gerard blushed a bit and looked down "thank you" he smiled "so are you" he kissed Frank's cheek softly.  
"I think you mean handsome." Frank hugged him, nuzzling his cheek.  
Gerard chuckled "that works too."  
Frank stuck his hands in the front pockets of Gerard's jeans. "You wanna go back to the hotel?"  
Gerard nodded "yeah, come on, let's go" he kissed Frank quickly.  
Frank headed back for the fence and climbed it, not without difficulty. Once on the other side he waited for Gerard.

Gerard climbed over quickly and smiled at Frank.  
Frank took his hand as they walked. "We don't really do stuff like this anymore. Sneak into places. Break the law. What the hell happened to us?"  
"Ummm... I don't know.... " Gerard blinked and pulled a blank face.  
"We need to do things like this more." Frank nodded.  
"Sure, why the hell not?"  
Frank smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's waist and they continued their walk towards the hotel.


	6. Grown men can be good at communication. I swear.

As they got into their room, they wanted to make love, badly. They've been touching and whispering dirty things to each other for a good while now but the romantic mood of the date still stayed with them.

"I'm so in love with you," Frank whispered as he kissed the smile on Gerard's face. He backed him slowly toward the bed, and then gently pushed him down, sitting on his lap with his legs at both sides of Gerard's hips as they kissed.  
"I love you too" Gerard murmured into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist.  
Frank smiled against his lips. He pushed him down, one hand on the center of his chest, and reveled in the feeling of Gerard's body under his own.  
Gerard licked his lips and grinned, he fisted Frank's shirt. 

Frank hummed against Gerard's mouth. He tasted faintly of the chocolate cake they'd had earlier. "God, I can't get over you just let me choose what we'd have for dinner," he confessed, blushing.  
Gerard laughed happily and kissed Frank's nose. He didn't bother to respond just placed a few more kisses on his face, his cheeks, his forehead...  
Giggling under Gerard's kisses, he pushed the hem of Gerard's t-shirt up to reveal his stomach and chest.  
Gerard grinned at Frank "what are you doing over there?"  
"Just taking in this hot bod of yours." Frank leaned down to plant a kiss on Gerard's belly, under his navel. "I should make you strip for me, show it off."

"You don't have to make me, I'll do it gladly" Gerard bit his lip grinning.  
"Figure of speech. It's not like I'd /make you/ do anything you don't want to do." Frank gave the skin under his navel a sharp nip, then rolled off him. "Off you go, then! Show me why the fangirls are crazy about your hips!"  
Gerard stood quickly and stood in the centre of the room he rolled his hips in a circle once slowly then lifted his shirt up only a little bit.  
Frank made himself comfortable against the headboard. He licked his lips. "Mmh. Yeah, baby. Like that."

"Did you know I can pole dance?" Gerard grinned. "Now /that/ would be a nice show for you" he said cheekily and he took his shirt off ever so slowly.  
Frank's eyes widened. "What? When did this happen? How did you learn? Why haven't I've ever seen you poledance?" He moaned.  
Gerard stretched his muscles flexing. "Baby, there are so many things you don't know" he winked. Okay, maybe not that many, but hey! Sounding mysterious is always good.  
"I want to know. I want to know everything about you, Gee," Frank said, softly.  
"Not everything at once" Gerard tutted playfully then opened his belt before thrusting his hips into the air, just once. 

"Nah. I want to take my time getting to know you." Frank swallowed, his hand moving down his own stomach to cup himself through his jeans. "Goddamn, Gee, your hips."  
Gerard leaned against a nearby wall and undid his trousers. His back was arched and his hips pushed forward. He kicked his shoes along with his socks the wriggled out of his trousers and underwear.  
Frank unzipped his jeans and stuck his hand inside them. He threw his head back with a gasp as he started stroking himself. "Turn around, babe. Wiggle that ass for me."

Gerard did exactly as he was told then stuck his ass right out and bit his lip looking at Frank over his shoulder.  
Frank was fully hard by now, a drop of precum glistening at the tip of him. "Mmh, Gee... Push your cheeks to the sides. Let me see you..."  
Again, Gerard obeyed without question.  
Frank groaned. "Come here, shit, I want you..."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Then take me"

Frank scrambled out of the bed, practically tripping with his own feet in his haste to get to him. He pushed Gerard against the wall, his cock smearing precum over the back of his thigh as he bit his shoulder. "Gee..." he moaned, voice broken.  
Gerard moaned and pressed back against Frank. "God baby, use me."  
Frank pulled Gerard's hips back against his, rubbing against the crack of his ass. "Lube. I need lube. Oh fuck, Gee, your ass, your hips, fuck, I love you so much..."  
"Use spit, please I need you." Gerard pressed his ass against Frank's cock "so much baby, need you so much." 

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Frank got his fingers wet and then pushed two into Gerard. "That okay, babe?"  
Gerard groaned and threw his head back. "Fucking perfect!"  
Frank fingered him fast and sloppy, curling his fingers down to rub his sweet spot as he rubbed himself between Gerard's thighs. "So tight, fuck, fuck, can't wait to be inside you..." He pushed a third finger in and fucked him with all three.  
Gerard was a moaning mess in a matter of moments. "Frankie, please sir, I'm ready for you, please, I need you so much sir, please."  
Frank moaned, helplessly turned on. He got himself wet with spit and then positioned himself against Gerard's entrance. "Going to fuck you now. You ready?"

"Yesyesyes" Gerard babbled with need.  
Frank pushed in, white sparking behind his eyelids at the intense sensation. "Fuck, Gerard..." Frank moaned. "Hands on the wall in front of you. Don't move them unless I tell you to."  
Gerard put his hands on the wall and moaned loudly, pressing back against Frank's cock to get him in deeper.  
Frank fucked him hard and fast, panting against the back of his neck. "Yeah, baby. Like that. Such a good boy..."  
Gerard could only whimper and moan, he clenched down around Frank's cock at one point.

Frank grabbed Gerard by the hair and gently pulled his head back. "You said earlier you have come just from getting fucked before." He thrust in, aiming at Gerard's sweet spot. "You wanna give that a try?"  
Gerard groaned "yeah...." He breathed out and almost screamed in pleasure when Frank hit his sweet spot a few times.  
Frank grabbed Gerard's hips with both hands and started thrusting in earnest, every movement forward aimed at that perfect spot inside Gerard.  
It didn't take long before Gerard felt it. He whimpered, he was so close. "Frankie, I'm so close.... Can I?" He managed to mumble out between whimpers and moans. 

"Oh, fuck..." Frank gave a particularly hard thrust, his hips shoving forward into that tight heat. "Beg me. Beg me for it."  
Gerard swallowed, it wasn't easy to form words right now. "Please Frankie, let me, I need to. Pleasepleaseplease, sir, I'm going to be good for you, I'll do anything just let me....please" he whimpered the last word out almost pathetically, he was desperate.  
Frank moaned. "Do it, come on, come for me," he said, using his hold of Gerard's hips to pull him back onto his cock and rocking against his prostate again and again.  
Gerard screamed Frank's name as he came, quivering. 

Frank could feel Gerard coming around him, his body throbbing and tightening around his erection. He fucked him through his orgasm, drawing it out. Remembering how oversensitive Gerard had been last time they had done this after coming, he pulled out, still hard, and wrapped a fist around himself. "Fuck, fuck, Gee..."  
Gerard panted heavily and let his head drop, he was disappointed Frank has pulled out... He felt like he did something wrong, he logically knew he didn't, but the sub in him worried.  
Sadly, Frank hadn't perfected the art of mind reading yet, and thus he thought he was doing a nice thing by pulling out. He humped Gerard's bottom, rubbing himself against the firm muscle, so close he could practically taste it. "Gee, Gee, talk to me, baby, please talk to me," he said, dropping kisses on his back.  
Gerard took a deep a breath, he didn't know what to say. "What do you want me to say?"

"Talk dirty to me," Frank pressed feverish-hot kisses to Gerard's throat, pushing him to make him turn around until Gerard's back hit the wall and they were chest to chest. Frank kissed him hard and sloppy, stroking himself as he did. "Tell me how getting fucked felt, tell me your fantasies, tell me about the weather, I don't give a shit, just talk to me."  
Gerard moaned softly and looked down as he spoke. "I love the way your cock stretched me when you were fucking me, it felt amazing, the way you pushed in and out of me, I could feel your cock slide and it was perfect. I felt like it should never stop." (hint hint)

Frank let out a broken groan and spilled himself, coming over his fingers and over Gerard's belly. He panted against his neck, exhausted and worn out.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed the top of his head.  
Frank made a soft, sleepy noise, and rubbed his head against Gerard's neck. "God. That was so awesome."  
Gerard nodded silently. "I was good for you, right?" He asked softly.  
"You were incredible." Frank leaned up to kiss him. "Good, the way you moved as you stripped, and your hips, and when you showed me your ass, and then how you came without even touched." He shivered. "And the last part, when you said those things. I never knew you could get so dirty, Gee," he beamed up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Gerard smiled widely. "Good" he hugged Frank tightly.  
"What about me? Anything you wish had been different?" Frank asked softly.  
Gerard chewed on his lip "I..." God, this must sound needy. "Why did you pull out?" He whispered.  
Frank shrugged, looking down. "I got the feeling last time that I hurt you when I kept fucking you after you came?" He laughed awkwardly. "I. I know I get kind of rough when I'm close."  
Gerard shook his head frantically "No! You didn't! It was perfect! I like being all sensitive..." He kisses Frank's cheek. "I would have told you if it hurt" 

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Frank laughed, his smile so bright it could illuminated the whole room. He sighed. "This is one of those situations where I should have trusted you to say no, isn't it," he mumbled, lowering his head.  
Gerard stroked Frank's cheek "yeah, probably, but hey, it's okay" he smiled reassuringly.  
"Okay, so. Uh. Full disclosure?" Frank laughed quietly. "I kind of. Have a trust thing."  
"What kind of trust thing?" Gerard stroked Frank's hair back gently.  
Frank closed his eyes, enjoying Gerard's touch. "This thing where I go crazy checking your body language because I don't really believe you're going to say the truth if I ask you what it is what you want."

Gerard smiled sympathetically "let me put this plainly, alright Frankie? If you do anything, /anything/ at all that I don't like, I will tell you" then he used a very sassy voice "I ain't taking nothing I don't want from you" he grinned.  
Frank nodded slowly, laughing. "Okay. Okay, I know." He kissed his chest. "Not everyone has been as good at communicating what they wanted as you are, that's all." He shrugged.  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows "what are you talking about Frankie?" 

"Nothing, Christ. Just. Some of the people I've been with. I don't know if it was because they were too shy or too eager to please or if I was just shit at listening," Frank laughed again, but it didn't sound like he found it funny. "We'd start a scene and then I'd have to stop it because they would never safeword out, even when it was clear they wanted out, and I felt like..."  
Gerard held Frank close, no matter what anyone said, everything can be just as hard for doms as it can be for subs. "Frankie, whatever happened, it's not your fault, you hear?"  
Frank took a deep breath. "Okay. Yeah. Okay." He closed his eyes shut. "Just. Just talk to me, okay. Please. I never want to be the person who hurts you." His voice sounded shaky.

Gerard kissed Frank's face in a few places. "Frankie it's all okay, you'll never hurt me, I know it."  
Frank lifted his head, seeking those sweet kisses. "But I might. And if I do, I want you to be able to tell me."  
Gerard smiled gently and kissed each of Frank's cheeks. "I will, just like you have to tell me when I'm doing something you don't want, it's a two way thing" he nuzzles Frank's cheek. "We've got this"  
"I will." Frank nodded, turning his head to the side to kiss the palm of one of Gerard's hands. "We've got to. I want us to work out."  
"And we will" Gerard kissed Frank's nose cutely. "We'll totally work out." 

"We better, motherfucker," Frank said, giggling. "Let's go to bed?"  
"Okay!" Gerard practically skipped to the bed happily then laid down.  
Frank laid next to him, getting under the covers. He gave his lips a light peck. "I love you."  
Gerard cuddled up to Frank "I love you too" he smiled. 

Soon both of drifted off into a peaceful sleep and both with smiles on their faces.


	7. Morning Sex

The next morning Gerard woke up first still cuddling Frank which made him smile, he snuggled closer and waited for his boyfriend to wake up.  
Frank woke up slowly, content to enjoy that in-between state between dreaming and wakefulness. He felt safe and comfortable in Gerard's arms, even when he was too asleep to fully register who was in bed next to him. A part of him knew, and that was enough. 

When he finally woke up, he smiled at Gerard sleepily. "Hi." He yawned. "Any idea of what we're supposed to do today?"  
Gerard smiled happily "hello" he brushed Frank's face out of his hair "no idea...." He shrugged.  
"Me neither." Frank snorted. "So basically we don't even know if we have time to shower. Or have breakfast properly. Or, you know. Fuck again."  
Gerard grinned "there's always time for a fuck" he chuckled.  
"Oh, really?" Frank smirked, turning on his side and stroking Gerard's bare chest. "Even right before a concert, when we have a couple of minutes before going on stage?"  
Gerard nodded. "Why of course!" He kept grinning. 

"Even in the bus, with the others waiting in the lounge for us to come out of the bunks?" Frank pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Gerard's throat, sucking on the pale skin.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Yeah... Even then... Even if you'd have to muzzle me to keep quite"  
"Oh, I can think of ways to keeping that pretty mouth of yours busy." Frank thumbed his bottom lip and then pushed it between his lips.  
Gerard moaned again. "God Frankie..."  
"But you want to be gagged, don't you?" Frank kissed the corned of Gerard's mouth. "Can you imagine that, your lips stretched around a red gag ball?"

"Please, Frankie... " Gerard's breathing became a little heavier at the thought.  
"Yeah. I'm going to get you one. Maybe I'll use that and your cuffs at the same time, and then you'll be helpless to do anything but feel as I make you feel so fucking good," he cooed. Frank pinched one of Gerard's nipples between his fingers.  
Gerard gasped and moaned then bit his lip. "I want it so badly."  
"My good little whore," Frank said, and somehow he managed to make that word sound like a term of endearment. He frowned thoughtfully. "I do have something I can put in your mouth. Something I got the other day and we haven't used yet."

Gerard licked his lips "can we now?" He stroked Frank's chest and looked at him through his eyelashes.  
"Totally," Frank grinned. He gave Gerard's lips a peck and got out of the bed. He was still completely naked when he bent down to get the things out of his duffel bag. A tube of lube, the cuffs, and the vibrator. It was slender and tapped at the end, slightly curved to reach all the best spots. He knelt on the bed and presented the items at Gerard, his eyebrows arched. "This works?"  
Gerard swallowed "fuck.... Yeah, yeah, totally" he sat up and threw the duvet to the side.

"Awesome. Let me do your wrists first," Frank said already opening the cuffs.  
"Behind my back?" Gerard asked fluttering his eyelashes.  
"Ask nicely and the world is yours," Frank kissed him on the lips.  
Gerard smiled "please cuff my hands behind by back Frankie" he purred.  
"Good boy," Frank cooed. He got behind Gerard and took his wrists in his hands. In a matter of seconds, the cuffs were fastened around his wrists. He checked to make sure they weren't too tight and then pushed Gerard gently to make him turn around.

Gerard turned around and put his head down in a submissive gesture. "Thank you, sir"  
"Such a well-mannered boy," Frank praised him. He stroked Gerard's hair. "Now, listen to me. I'm going to put the dildo in your mouth, now. Once I do you won't be able to talk. So if you need to safeword out, if you need a break or your hands are getting numb or, fuck, I don't know, if you get an itchy nose and you need me to scratch it for you..." Frank laughed. "If any of that happens, either shake your head or scream, okay? And if you can think of any other way to warn me you want to stop, tell me now."

Gerard smiled sweetly. "I'll shake my head, I might scream in pleasure" he blushed a bit then opened his mouth.  
Frank laughed. "Yeah, you have a point. Even if I think I'd be able to tell the difference, we don't want any unpleasant accidents." He took the vibrator and raised it to his lips. "I'm going to push it in slowly, so you can stop me if it's too much or if you're having trouble breathing."  
Gerard nodded quickly, leaving his mouth open looking eager.  
Frank pushed the first inch in and then slowly slid the rest into Gerard's mouth, pausing every few seconds.

Gerard closed his eyes and bit down on it so Frank couldn't get it any further down just before he knew he wouldn't be able to breath.  
Frank stopped when he felt resistance, nodding to himself. "That's a good boy." He kissed the corner of Gerard's lips. "Suck on it, babe. Pretend it's my cock."  
Gerard closed his eyes and started sucking gently, moaning around it softly.  
Frank cupped his cheek, feeling the way it hollowed as Gerard sucked. "Pretty, pretty boy," he whispered. "You really love to have something in your mouth, don't you? Love it when I use your mouth..."  
Gerard nodded eagerly and leaned into Frank's touch and rubbed his cheek against his hand. 

"My perfect little whore." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. He took him in his fist and squeezed him. "You're so hard. So turned on..."  
Gerard bucked into Frank's hand and nodded again.  
Frank pushed him backwards. "Sit against the headboard. I want to taste you," he smirked.  
Gerard moved quickly to sit against the headboard and spread his legs.  
Frank got himself comfortable between Gerard's legs. He kissed his knee, the inside of his thigh, teeth and nails sliding up his leg until he was mouthing the spot where his leg meet his hip.

Gerard moaned the sound muffled and threw his head back.  
Frank moved his mouth to the tip of Gerard's erection. He wrapped his lips around him and flickered his tongue over the slit, tasting skin and precome.  
Gerard shut his eyes tightly and sucked hard on the dildo. He made a small, high pitched, needy noise.  
Frank encouraged him with a moan of his own, his mouth vibrating around Gerard's flesh. It had been a while since the last time he had someone's dick in his mouth, unless you counted the few seconds he had been licking Gerard's the first time they had slept together. But as he started bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of him in, he found it was like riding a bike.

Gerard stopped sucking, too lost in his own pleasure and groaned in his throat.  
Frank lapped up the underside of Gerard and then sucked on that spot under the head of him. "Look at me," he said, getting his fingers slick with lube. "Look at me, Gee."  
Gerard fluttered his eyes open and looked at Frank, breathing through his nose heavily.  
Frank met Gerard's eyes as he circled him with his lips and sucked him into his mouth. A lube-slick finger slid down over his balls and then behind them, until he was fingering the outer rim of Gerard's entrance.

Gerard started sucking on the dildo again and he held Frank's gaze. If he didn't have something in his mouth the people next door would have definitely heard his moans.  
Frank pushed two fingers into him, pressing against his inner walls to get him open and slick. His mouth moved down over Gerard's erection, taking more and more of him in until he was swallowing around the head with a moan.  
Gerard's hips bucked forward into Frank's mouth involuntarily.  
Frank pulled back, releasing him with a wet noise even as two fingers continued stretching Gerard. "Ah, ah. Nope. You don't get to decide the pace." He pressed down on Gerard's hips to keep them still and mouthed his balls, sucking on them.

Gerard whined and screwed his eyes shut. He was so turned on.  
Frank pushed a third finger in and fucked him with them, deliberately avoiding his prostate. He knelt in front of Gerard and gripped his hair. "Look at me," he panted. His voice was rough and throaty, his lips were swollen and red from sucking him.  
Gerard forced his eyes open and made a better show of sucking the dildo in a form of apology for closing his eyes. He couldn't help but move a little against Frank's fingers.  
"Mmh, yeah, that's better..." Frank grabbed the base of the vibrator and pushed it in and out of Gerard's mouth an inch at a time, the fingers inside Gerard moving at the same pace. "You look so fucking hungry for my cock like this. Where do you want it more? In your mouth or in your ass?" He was aware that Gerard couldn't reply, not with the dildo in his mouth, but saying those words out loud was enough to turn him on.

Gerard arched his back and moaned. He could only reply by nodding eagerly. He looked at Frank pleadingly.  
Frank curled his fingers inside him, finally rubbing against his sweet spot. He whispered against his ear, "Did I tell you this thing vibrates? Can you imagine how good it'd feel in your ass?"  
Gerard groaned and nodded again quickly he spread his legs more.  
Frank carefully removed the vibrator from inside Gerard's mouth. He gently wiped the drool on his lips with his thumb before kissing him softly. "Beg me for it, babe. Beg to be fucked with the vibrator," he whispered, stroking Gerard's cheek.

Gerard swallowed the spit that gathered in his mouth before speaking, his voice sounding little hoarse. "Please sir, fuck me with the vibrator, I want to feel it inside me. I want it so badly please Frankie, please sir"  
"Good boy." Frank gasped, his eyes dark. He kissed him again, long and hard. Puling away and sitting next to him, he said, "Kneel facing the headboard, shoulders on the mattress."  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard moved with some difficulty since his hands were behind his back but got into position soon enough.  
Frank planted a kiss on the curve of Gerard's bottom playfully. "Okay, before we begin. Flex your fingers for me. Do you shoulders hurt or anything?"

Gerard flexed his fingers then said quickly. "They're fine, just please, do it."  
Frank chuckled. "Eager, aren't we?" He slicked up the toy and then turned it on, setting the vibration on low. He pressed the vibrating tip to Gerard's entrance, not pushing it in, yet.  
The action only made Gerard more desperate. "Please!" He almost screamed.  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Frank pushed the vibrator in and out a fraction of an inch. "What does it feel like? Describe it for me..."  
Gerard whimpered "it... It feels good... Like the vibrations are going straight to my cock but I need more, please, please, give it to me.... Please..."  
Frank groaned. "How can I say no when you're begging so prettily?" He pushed the dildo all the way in, seeking Gerard's prostate.

Gerard screamed in pure pleasure. "Thank you! God baby! This is amazing!"  
Frank kept the vibrator buried deep inside Gerard and moved it in tight little circles, rubbing the vibrating head against his prostate again and again. He draped himself over Gerard. "God, babe, you look so good. Want to fuck you with this until you come and then fuck you myself while you are all spent and sensitive..."  
Gerard groaned loudly and gasped out between moans "yes, do it Frankie, please."  
Frank groaned and reached around Gerard to stroke him. "Yeah, you'd get off on it, wouldn't you? On me using your ass when you can't even come from it..."  
Gerard moaned loudly. "Yes, I want you to use me."

Frank stroked him faster, squeezing him and rubbing over the head with his thumb as he pushed the vibrator up against his sweet spot. "Yeah, that's right. You're my good little whore, aren't you?"  
Gerard nodded "yes" he was moaning uncontrollably. "I'm so close" he whimpered.  
Frank squeezed the base of Gerard's dick and set the vibrator to a higher setting. "Say it, babe. Say you're my good little whore and I'll let you come."  
Gerard whimpered desperately "I'm your good little whore. Please let me come sir" he whined.  
Frank groaned. His hand moved over his erection, stroking him hard and fast as he set the vibrator to the highest setting and pushed it against his sweet spot. "Come on, Gerard. Come for me."

Gerard came with a broken scream, a shudder running through his body.  
Frank slowed his hand on Gerard's length until he stopped, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and murmuring words of encouragement. He kept the vibrator inside him for a little longer, turned to the lowest setting once again. "Breathe, Gee. Breathe."  
Gerard was breathing heavily and a little shakily. He whimpered softly.  
Frank finally turned off the vibrator and took him out of him, leaving it on the bed next to him. "That's it, sweetheart. That's it." He pushed him on his seat and laid next to him, stroking his cheek. "How are you feeling? Do your hands hurt?"

Gerard shook his head a bit "they're fine.. I'm fucking amazing right now."  
"You sure? I could tie you up in a different position, if your shoulders need a rest," Frank said, stroking Gerard's hair. He wanted him so much he ached with it, but his desire to keep Gerard safe was stronger than that.  
Gerard chewed on his lip "they hurt but I like it" he said quickly.  
"Mmh..." Frank frowned as he considered what to do. "Okay, I'm going to leave you cuffed for now, but if it gets too be too much or your hands start going numb, tell me, okay?"  
"Yes, I've got this, now fuck me, I know you need it" Gerard purred seductively. 

"How can I resist an offer like that?" Frank grinned. He kissed Gerard and then moved away. "Back on your knees, the way you were before," he said as he poured more lube into his palm. He hissed when he dragged his hand over his erection. God, he was so hard.  
Gerard got back into position and swayed his hips "go on baby, use me."  
"You little tease," Frank said, keeping his tone light and joking as he was not sure if Gerard would be still in the mood of dirty talk after his orgasm. He positioned himself on his hole and pushed forward, throwing his head back with a gasp. "Fuck, Gee..."

Gerard groaned and whimpered. "Yes Frankie, so good."  
Gerard was so tight, even after having had the vibrator inside him. Frank thrust slowly into him, slowly building a rhythm. He didn't want to come, not yet, and it felt to good.  
Gerard was whimpering softly and pushing back against Frank.  
"God, you love this," Frank moaned, sounding almost surprised. His movements got faster. "You really, really love this."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "So much!"

"Fuck, Gee..." Frank gripped Gerard's hips and pushing them back against his own, rocking inside him so his erection brushed his prostate. "That's so fucking hot..."  
"Ah!ah!ah!" Gerard whimpered loudly, the sensation overwhelming, still sensitive.  
Frank gritted his teeth. He was so turned on by the noises coming out of Gerard, by the hot, tight squeeze of his body around him and by the sight of him like this, tied up, ass up and so sweetly submissive.  
Gerard clenched down around Frank trying to please.

Frank dropped forward, resting his forehead on Gerard's upper back and moaning. "Yeah, like that, God, I love when you clench like that."  
Gerard couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the praise and kept clenching.  
"Good boy, oh fuck, you're going to make me come, Gee," Frank moaned, his thrusts growing more erratic.  
Gerard moaned loudly and moved with Frank's thrusts, he clenched harder.  
Even if Frank had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to hold back. He gave one sharp thrust forward and groaned, buried inside Gerard to the tilt, his body shaking as he filled him with his come. He collapsed on top of Gerard, barely catching his weight on his arms to keep from crushing him. "God, that was so good," he moaned.

Gerard gasped as he felt Frank's cum inside of him, he relaxed completely and closed his eyes nodding.  
Frank rolled to his side, pulling Gerard with him until they were spooning on the bed. He was still inside him, softening inside Gerard's body. "How are you feeling?" he whispered, reaching for Gerard's cuffs to take them off.  
"Fabulous" Gerard chuckled and turned awkwardly to grin at Frank. "What about you?"  
"So awesome. God, Gee, you were incredible. My sweet, good boy," he cooed, taking Gerard's face in his hands to kiss him, long and deep and enthusiastic. "Let me undo the cuffs, okay?"

Gerard kissed back happily and sweetly then nodded, moving his hands towards Frank.  
Frank unbuckled the cuffs and left them on the mattress behind him. Raising Gerard's wrists to his lips, he kissed each one of them in turn. "Can you flex your fingers?"  
Gerard smiled sweetly and flexed his fingers quickly, humming softly to himself.  
"Okay, everything seems to work alright." Frank kissed the tip of one of Gerard's fingers. "How about your shoulders? Do they feel alright?"  
Gerard nodded slowly and smiled at Frank happily. "You take such good care of me" he purred. 

"Well, duh. You are my boy and I love you." Frank pecked him on the lips. He tangled their legs together, one arm around Gerard's waist.  
Gerard giggled and cuddled into Frank. "I love you too, Frankie...." He looked at Frank adoringly.  
Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose and wrapped himself around his body like a blanket.  
Gerard sighed in content and started to hum happily.  
After some squirming and rolling around, Frank managed to get them under the blanket. He was getting cold, now that his sweat was cooling. "I feel like I could sleep forever," he murmured sleepily.

Gerard laughed. "Well don't, it's almost afternoon... Ray and Mikey will be dragging us out of here soon and we need a shower so..."  
Frank groaned unhappily. "That's not fair at all. Sex is very energy consuming. They should have some sympathy for our plight." Frank slid his fingers over Gerard's chest, as if tracing the lines of an invisible tattoo. "So, before we go shower. Did you like it?"  
Gerard chuckled then looked down where Frank's finger was and smiled. "Of course I liked it, baby, I loved it"  
"Yeah?" said Frank, and his face hid nothing, not the pride nor the happiness to hear that. "Anything you'd want to be different for next time? Or that you really loved and want me to do again?"

"I loved it all, Frankie" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank quickly before nodding.  
"Well then." Frank giggled. Sex always made him happy and relaxed, and sex with Gerard, even more so. He sighed happily. "We should probably go shower."  
"We should" Gerard agreed and made no attempt to move.  
Frank out let out a long, suffering groan, his face buried in Gerard's neck. "Okay," he said, disentangling himself from Gerard. "Hey, wanna share a shower?" he asked as he got out of the bed.  
"Sure!" Gerard made grabby hands at Frank. "Pull me up!".  
Frank grabbed Gerard's hands and pulled, helping him outright. "There you go, you lazy ass."

"Thank youuuu!" Gerard giggled and skipped to the bathroom.  
Frank gave Gerard's ass a light, playful smack as he passed by him before following him into the bathroom. He got inside the bathtub and turned the water to hot.Gerard yelped a little in surprise at the smack then got in the bathtub with Frank.  
Frank laughed, a shit-eating grin in his face. "Poor Gee. I'm so mean to you," he cooed, tugging him under the water spray and giving him a soft kiss.  
Gerard narrowed his eyes and made a face at Frank before sticking his tongue out.  
Frank stuck his own tongue out, giggling. With a happy sigh, he threw his head back, letting the warm water fall over his face, fall down his neck and chest.

Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head then started to wash his own hair.  
Frank shook the water off his head like a dog and started showering. "How long do you think we have?"  
Gerard shrugged. "You ask like I would know"  
"You might have! You knew I couldn't go back to sleep." Frank rinsed the soap off his hair.  
"I doubt we have /that/ much time" Gerard chuckled and started to wash himself quickly.  
"Pity. I'll have to sleep on the bus." Frank scrubbed his armpits and chest as he spoke.

Gerard chuckled softly. "Unless I keep you awake".  
"You're welcome to do that," said Frank with a grin. He finished scrubbing himself and just stood under the stream of water with a sigh.  
Gerard got out of the shower as soon as he was done washing himself and dried himself with a towel.  
Frank lingered in the shower for a while longer. "Check the time while you're out there, will you?" he called out to Gerard.  
"Sure" Gerard went back into the room. "It's 1 o'clock" he called out so Frank heard him then got dressed.  
"Uh, okay!" Frank yelled back at him. "And when are we supposed to go downstairs?"

"No idea!" As if on cue, Mikey knocked on the door before simply letting himself in with a key... Why did Mikey have a key to their room? That was weird but fuck it. "Guys hurry up, we're leaving in 15" he said quickly.  
"Fuck!" screamed Frank, wrapping himself on a towel. He mentally surveyed all that was lying around in their room and that he needed to pack. Like the cuffs, and the dildo, and the lube -- wow, Mikey was going to be scarred forever if he saw those on the bed, he thought, giggling to himself.  
Gerard smiled. "well I'm ready!"  
Mikey returned the smile then looked around the room and rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to put your toys away right after playing?! Seriously! Dude!" Mikey made a face at Gerard before leaving the room with a final "Hurry the fuck up you two".  
Gerard laughed happily and got his bag. "Come on, Frankie!" He called out. 

Frank got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He looked at the closed door through which Mikey had disappeared. "How often has your brother seen your toys?" He dropped the towel and got dressed. He picked up the vibrator with two fingers. "Yuck. Pack everything and I'll clean this, okay?"  
Gerard shrugged. "Enough to know more than he probably wants to" he grinned.  
Frank cracked up. He went to the bathroom. "I don't know how you managed to hide how kinky you are for so long," he called out.  
"I wasn't hiding anything, I just didn't advertise it.... I'm pretty sure I mentioned a kink once and everyone just took it as a joke" Gerard shrugged and packed all their stuff quickly and untidily. 

"Yeah. I probably would have thought it was a joke if you had mentioned something about liking getting tied up." Frank came back, drying the vibrator with a towel. "That, or thought it was just wistful thinking on my part."  
Gerard chuckled. "No baby, I believe, I was talking about spanking" he said casually and kissed Frank's cheek.  
"Ohhh, yeah." Frank stuffed the vibrator in his bag. "I remember that comment. I jerked off to it for weeks." Frank gripped his hips and leaned up to kiss him. "Mmh. We should try that next time we have some time alone."

Gerard chuckled lowly. "Are you going to spank me for being a bad whore?" Gerard said sweetly and somehow managing to himself sound innocent.  
Frank groaned, his hands moving down to cup Gerard's bottom. "Mmh, yeah. Going to teach you a lesson for being naughty."  
Gerard gasped softly and continued to act innocent, looking at Frank through his eyelashes. "Have I been naughty, sir?"  
"So, so naughty, keeping that sweet little ass to yourself." Frank smirked, licking his lips. "I ought to bend you over my knee right now,"  
"To myself? Oh no! Quite the opposite" Gerard smirked a little before going back to acting innocent.  
Frank's breath hitched. "Have you been letting people use that ass, Gee? Have you been whoring it around?" He tugged Gerard against himself.

Gerard bit his lip a bit and just looked at Frank silently, not giving him an answer.  
"Gee?" he asked, more softly. Frank kissed the tip of his nose. "Talk to me, man."  
"Oh... Right, you took that seriously! Whoops..." Gerard looked away a bit awkwardly.  
Frank frowned. "Uhh... Dude, I can think of at least two ways to interpret that, so give me a tip, what happened just now?"  
Gerard blushed. "I don't know...."  
"Okay. What I think happened was that I said some dirty things I didn't mean, because it's sexy to say them. For me, at least," Frank amended with a shrug. "Now, what happened for you?"

Gerard chuckled softly. "Same but I didn't know if you took something seriously at one point so I panicked and went silent" he hid his face in the crook of Frank's neck. "Kinda ruined the mood... Sorry..."  
"Oh, shit, Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Frank hugged Gerard to his chest and kissed his cheek. "No, dude. I was just talking dirty, that's all. I wasn't angry or anything." He stroked his back. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I knew that comment about whoring your ass was going too far."  
"No! It's not that it was too far... Not at all... I just didn't know" he kissed Frank quickly. "Come on, we need to go"  
"Hey, it's okay if I was too far. Next time I'll be more careful, okay? I -- " Frank looked at his watch. "Okay, we have to go, but I want us to talk about this later. Please?" he begged.

"Yeah, yeah, come on" Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him out of the room. His bag was on his shoulder already.  
Frank took his own bag and they left the room. There was still some worry in his chest - most likely, he would continue to be worried until they found some time and privacy to talk, but for now he contented himself with squeezing Gerard's hand. Ray and Mikey were already waiting for them downstairs, Ray being on time for once. "Hey, guys," Frank greeted them.  
"Heyyyyy!" Gerard grinned at Ray and Mikey.  
"Wow... You're not even late" Mikey said, surprised then started to make his way to the bus. Gerard followed him pulling Frank along.


	8. Write me a song

They got inside the bus and Frank released Gerard's hand to go unpack his overnight bag - but mostly to move their toys to his bunk. He returned to the lounge area. "I'm starving. Do we have any food?"  
"There's some stuff in the cupboard," said Ray. He had already put on his headphones and was working on something on his laptop. Something that turned out to be a strategy game on closer inspection.  
Gerard decided to be annoying and started to wave his hand right in front of Ray's face every few seconds.  
Mikey disappeared as soon as they got on the bus, probably to his bunk or to the back of the bus. 

Ray let out a sigh, but didn't push his hand away. Frank got a bag of cereal from the cupboard and sat on the couch in front of the other two, his knees to his chest, and watched Gerard bother Ray, giggling.  
When Gerard didn't get a good reaction he started to poke Ray's cheek continuously.  
Ray finally took Gerard's wrist. "Stop it."  
Frank chewed his cereal obnoxiously loudly, watching the other two.  
Gerard gave him the puppy dog eyes and failed a little. He fluttered his eyelashes at Ray cutely. 

Ray sighed. "You're going to go back to bothering me the moment I let you go, aren't you?" He still released Gerard's wrist.  
"Man, you're such a pushover," Frank giggled.  
Gerard giggled and glomped Ray as soon as he let him go. "You love it reaaalllyyyyyy!"  
Ray fell on his side on the couch. He reached around Gerard to pat his back, a fond smile in his face. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, Frank, can't you tell your boyfriend to stop crushing me?"  
"Nope, do that yourself," said Frank, kicking off his shoes.

Gerard sat on Ray and grinned down at him before stroking his face.  
Ray frowned up at him, looking more worried than angry. "Man. Gerard."  
Frank rested his arms on his knees and his chin on his arms as he watched.  
"Yes?" He asked sweetly.  
"Get off." Ray patted at Gerard's chest awkwardly, not getting enough leverage to push him off.  
"Man, if you want Gerard to get off, you're going to have to be a lot more forceful than that," said Frank, snickering.

Gerard laughed and cuddled Ray "you don't really mind" he pressed a cheeky kiss to Ray's cheek.  
Ray looked from Frank, who just grinned harder, to Gerard, and then finally turned until he was laying on his back and hugged Gerard. "Fine, you freak," he said fondly.  
"Mmm hehe" Gerard chuckled softly and happily. "I win!" He exclaimed.  
"That's my babe! You two are cute." Frank pillowed his cheek on his arms, a small smile on his face.  
"Thanks, I guess." Ray kept sneaking glances at Frank even as he grew more relaxed under Gerard.

Gerard giggled, almost like a teenage girl and buried his face in Ray's neck.  
Ray rubbed Gerard's back in circles. "...I was winning that campaign, too," he said quietly.  
"Jesus." Frank snorted. He got off the couch and took Ray's laptop, sitting on the floor next to the couch Gerard and Ray were in so he'd be able to see the screen. "Okay, what do I do."  
Gerard just sighed dramatically and sat up.

Ray lifted his arms, then let them drop once again. "Sorry?"  
"This game is bullshit," said Frank, nose buried inside the laptop. "Do you seriously prefer this to cuddling my boyfriend?"  
"I have no idea of what I'm supposed to reply to that."  
"You're supposed to say cuddling me is better than any game could ever hope to be" Gerard nodded once and pouted.  
"Am I supposed to say that to /your boyfriend/?" Ray frowned.  
"Yep. Now cuddle the shit out of my boyfriend, motherfucker." Frank poked his stomach.

Gerard grinned and casually pressed himself against Ray.  
Ray laughed quietly. "Fine, fine. I'll give you cuddles." He stroked Gerard's back. Frank left Ray's laptop on the floor and shifted so he was leaning his side against the couch, watching the other two with a smile. His eyes met Gerard and he arched an eyebrow at him.  
Gerard cuddled Ray tightly "thank youuuu" he giggled then smiled at Frank.  
Frank returned the smile and sat on the couch opposite theirs, making himself comfortable.  
"So what did you guys do yesterday?" asked Ray, stroking Gerard's hair.

"Stuff" Gerard poked Ray's nose. "We went out for dinner" he added. "Or was that two nights ago..." Gerard made a confused face.  
"Yeah, stuff," said Frank with a smug, private smile. "That was last night, Gee. We stayed there for a night."  
"It must been an intense night, if you can't remember how long you stayed there. I mean --" Ray groaned as Frank laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, shut up."  
Gerard giggled and patted Ray's chest. "There there, my curly haired friend" he teased.  
"You make me sound like a small dog," Ray complained.  
Gerard laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to". 

"It's alright." Ray patted Gerard's back.  
Frank turned to his side, his head pillowed on the arm rest. "I'm falling asleep."  
"No, you're not!" Gerard said quickly. "You're not allowed."  
Frank, who had already closed his eyes, blinked one eye open. "Bossy fucker. Why not?" he pouted. Ray laughed, his chest shaking under Gerard.  
The movement underneath Gerard made him giggle but then he put on a stern face, which looked ridiculous on him. "Because I said I'd keep you awake and therefore you're not allowed to sleep". 

"Motherfucker, when I said you could do that, this is not what I was thinking of." Frank took one of his socks off and threw it at Gerard.  
"Hey!" Ray protected their faces from the projectile with an outstretched arm.  
Gerard made a face "gross" he threw the sock back at Frank. "And I know exactly what you were thinking about, still... You're not sleeping"  
"I'm going to pretend I'm not listening to you two talking about sex while you're on top of me." Ray stared at the ceiling of the bus.  
Frank caught it and turned on his back to put the sock back on. "Why not? I had a hard night."  
"Still pretending," said Ray.

"Because I said so, you don't need a better reason than that and I know I was there, but you don't see me falling asleep so, you won't sleep either." Gerard nodded. "By the way, Ray, you can pretend all you want baby, you know you want to know the details"  
"/Bossy/" Frank repeated with a pout. "What makes you think you can keep me from falling asleep?"  
Ray covered his blushing face with one broad hand. "I did not sign up for this."  
"Bullshit, you know you want this hot bod." Frank thrust into the air.  
"Because I just won't let you sleep" Gerard said with a small shrug. "And don't tease poor Ray" he nuzzled Ray's cheek softly. 

Frank curled into a ball, hiding his face under one tattooed arm. "But tired!"  
Ray chuckled, stroking a hand through Gerard's hair.  
"I don't care, I'm not letting you sleep!" Gerard said and smiled as he felt Ray's hand running through his hair.  
Frank lifted his arm from his face to narrow his eyes at Gerard. "I'm so making you pay for this," he growled, a smirk in his face.  
"Or you could go to your bunk," Ray pointed out.  
"Don't give him ideas!" Gerard pouted at Ray. "Bad Ray!"

"Nope, making him pay is more fun." Frank turned on his back and got himself comfortable.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Ray lifted his hands up. "It was just a suggestion."  
"Give me something to throw at him" Gerard said to Ray.  
"I'd rather not get between the two of you," said Ray sheepishly.  
"Wuss." Frank laughed.  
Gerard sighed "pleeeaaasseee" he whined.  
"Eh..." Ray handed him an empty can of diet coke. "Here."  
"Betrayal! I will make both of you pay!" yelled Frank, laughing.

Gerard threw the can at Frank. "No way, Iero! Me and Ray over here make too much of a good team!"  
"Hey!" Frank covered his face with his arms. "You fuckers. Gee, I'm going to bring you down."  
Ray giggled into his hand.  
"Will you now? Try it, motherfucker!" Gerard grinned.  
Frank narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're /on/." He hopped off the couch and threw himself at the other two like a dead weight. He began tickling Gerard.  
"Guys, you're crushing me," complained Ray, his voice strained as he squirmed.  
Gerard laughed trying to get away from Frank's hands. "Fucking stop! You're crushing our Ray" he tried to push Frank's hands away. 

"Then he shouldn't have given you that can, should he?" Frank dug his fingers under Gerard's armpits, giggling himself.  
"Guys, guys, I can't breathe," Ray laughed out loud, his head thrown back.  
Gerard laughed so much he had tears in his eyes. He tried to shove Frank off but the way his body was shaking with laughter which prevented him from doing so.  
Frank gripped Gerard's elbow with one hand and continued tickling him with the other. "Say uncle, motherfucker!"  
"My stomach!" said Ray between giggles, trying to shove Gerard off him.  
"Fuck you!" Gerard somehow managed to shout between fits of laughter. 

"No, fuck /you/," Frank purred against the back of his ear.  
"Oh my God, no, you're not going to have sex on top of me." Ray squirmed out of the couch and fell to the floor.  
Gerard giggled. "Of course not!" Gerard grinned "But you could join in...." He added quietly with a small smirk.  
"Hah! I knew it! I knew this was part of your evil ploy to have a threesome with Ray!" Frank blew a raspberry on the back of Gerard's neck.  
"What?" Ray sat up, face red.  
Gerard giggled. "There was no ploy!" He grinned happily. "Are you okay there Ray?"

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." Frank gave the back of Gerard's neck a sharp bite. "Yeah, are you okay or did we kill you?"  
"I'm... fine." Ray stood to his feet and stood there a little awkwardly. "You guys have a weird sense of humor."  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip. "We have a fabulous sense of humour actually."  
"The best." Frank planted a wet kiss on Gerard's neck before releasing him, sitting on the couch. He was still giggling.  
"Right." Ray licked his lips. "I think I'm going to go check on Mikey."

"Have fun with that!" Gerard smiled. "See you in a bit, baby" he winked at Ray.  
Ray disappeared into the bunk space, closing the door behind himself, his face red.  
Frank giggled. "I bet you ten bucks he's going to jerk off."  
Gerard chuckled. "Seriously?"  
Frank crossed his arms behind his head and shrugged with a smirk.

Gerard shook his head and chuckled. "You want to go check, don't you?"  
"Nah, I don't want to be mean. See, motherfucker? I'm a nice guy," Frank said smugly. He stretched out his legs in front of him. "Unless /you/ want to go check."  
"I don't invade people's privacy... Sometimes" Gerard grinned and straddled Frank.  
"Uh-huh. You're totally respectful of people's boundaries." Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waists.  
"Of course I am" Gerard put his hands on Frank's shoulders.  
"Nice." Frank leaned up to kiss Gerard on the lips.

Gerard smiled again Frank's lips and kissed back.  
Frank sighed happily. "So hey. Wanna talk or would that ruin the mood?"  
Gerard sighed. "Do we have to?"  
"Kinda, yeah." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "I rather you don't panic every time I start talking dirty."  
Gerard sighed softly. "Okay...."  
"So, from now on I'll try to make it clearer when I'm talking dirty and when I'm talking seriously." Frank nudged Gerard's chin. "But, for the record, I'm never going to call you a whore and mean it. Not /that/ way. Not even if you confess you've literally been having sex for money."  
Gerard chuckled. "Thanks Frankie" he smiled. "Sorry, I panicked" he kissed the tip of Frank's nose. "So is that sorted then?" 

"No, babe, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for feeling something." Frank smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Uhm, from now on I probably won't make any comments about, you know. You fucking other people."  
"No! It's... It's fine... I mean if you want to..." Gerard felt awkward saying that and chewed on his lip.  
"Do /you/ want me to?" Frank stroked Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard moved towards the touch. "It can be really hot" he felt himself blush at the words.  
Frank laughed quietly. "Kinda, yeah." He whispered in Gerard's ear. "Back there in the hotel room, when you implied you had been letting people fuck you..." He shivered with a small groan.

Gerard bit his lip. "And what if I had been?"  
"I," Frank gasped, his hips twitching up. "I don't know. Like, for real? If you had slept with other people?"  
Gerard whispered in Frank's ear. "Yeah, if I let them touch me, if I let them use my tight ass."  
Frank moaned, his hands clenching on Gerard's ass. "I think it'd be hot," he said in a rushed whisper. "I think... I think if we talked beforehand about it, you know, made sure whoever they are would treat you right and you'd be safe... I think that would be really fucking hot."  
Gerard moaned. "Yeah, yeah it would be, would you watch me?" He licked a stripe up Frank's neck the nipped his earlobe.  
Frank bared his throat to him with a long moan. "Watch your tight little ass stretched around his dick, watch you moaning for more..." He tugged Gerard's hips closer to his own. 

Gerard nipped and licked at Frank's neck. "I'm a greedy whore... Always moaning for more" Gerard nipped Frank's neck particularly sharply.  
Frank hissed. He gripped Gerard's hair, pulling his head away from his neck. "My greedy whore..." he growled. He pressed their lips together, kissing him with bruising force. "Would you beg for his cock like the greedy whore you are? Would you beg for more?"  
Gerard bit his lip then smirked. "Of course, unless my mouth was busy" he glanced down towards Frank's crotch.  
"Yeah, you would like my cock in your mouth as he fucks you, wouldn't you?" Frank was breathing hard as he unbuckled Gerard's belt and palmed him through his jeans. "One cock is not enough for you."  
Gerard moaned and bucked against Frank's hand. "I would love it so much!" 

Frank unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his hand inside, rubbing the outline of Gerard's erection through his underwear. "You'd be so full, one cock in your pretty mouth and one in your tight ass, using you like the little whore you are."  
Gerard groaned. "Yes! Yes! Just like a whore, and I'd love every second of it, you two could do anything and I'd moan for it all."  
Frank mouthed Gerard's neck, his hand working between Gerard's legs, rubbing him in tight little circles. He let out a long groan. "Maybe we'd take turns fucking your mouth and your ass, fill you full with of our cum..."  
Gerard gasped and screwed his eyes shut. "Yes! Please! I want to be so full!"  
Frank gripped him by the hip, pushing Gerard's ass down against the bulge straining inside Frank's jeans. "Yeah? You want to be so full of come it's dripping out of your ass? Want it down your throat and in your mouth and on your pretty lips?"

 

Gerard whimpered and ground his ass against Frank's crotch. "Yes, yes, please Frankie, I want it please" he begged mindlessly.  
Frank rocked his hips up against his ass, finally lowering Gerard's underwear enough to free his cock and wrapping his fist around him. "Who would you want it to be?"  
Gerard gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Anyone! Please anyone"  
Frank pulled his mouth down for a bruising kiss. "Yeah. You're such a whore, you'd take anyone's cock, wouldn't you?" He brushed their noses together with a grin, so desperately in love with Gerard he didn't know what to do with himself.  
Gerard grinned back at him. "Such a whore baby, always ready to be used"  
"My good, well-behaved whore," Frank purred. He gave Gerard's bottom a light smack. "Come on, whore. Move your hips. Let me feel that ass of yours."

Gerard started to roll his hips obediently. "Like this, baby?"  
"Yeah, babe, that's it..." Frank threw his head back with a moan. "Such a good whore."  
Gerard bit his lip hard and kept moving his hips.  
"Yeah, just like that..." Frank stroked him hard and fast, smudging his skin with precum. "Moan for me, baby. Show me how you'd moan with my dick in your mouth and someone else's dick in your ass."  
Gerard moaned loudly. Ray and Mikey most likely heard him. "Fuck!" 

Frank whined, his hips rocking up against Gerard's ass. "Gee, Gee, fuck, they're going to hear you..."  
"Does it bother you?" Gerard moaned again. "Mmm'close" he muttered.  
"Not exactly," Frank's groan was broken by giggles. He opened his jeans enough to take himself out and wrapped his fist around both their erections. "Not yet. Wait for my permission."  
Gerard groaned deeply at the feeling of Frank's cock next to his. "God baby, so good!" He rocked his hips into Frank's fist.  
"Fuck, I'm getting close," Frank whimpered. He tugged Gerard's head down for a kiss. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me what a good whore you are, how much you want to have all your holes filled by cock..."

Gerard moaned against Frank's lips. "I can be such a good little whore, I'll do anything I'm told to. I let anyone use me, because I love it, love being used. I want to be sucking on a cock whilst I'm getting fucked. Get my mouth and ass fucked at the same time. Fuck! I'm so close please let me come!"  
"Aa-ah!" Frank let out a broken moan and felt his orgasm being ripped out of him by Gerard's words, so strong and sudden he couldn't hold back the sounds coming out of his mouth. His come painted Gerard's stomach and shirt as he shook and shivered, mouth open. As soon as he was able to talk again he was saying, "Yeah, baby, come for me, let go."  
Gerard came instantly at Frank's permission with a loud moan and a quiver that shook his whole body. He collapsed against Frank and breathed deeply. 

Frank stroked him through it, his fist only around Gerard's erection now. "Yeah,that's it," he whispered. "That's my good boy." He continued touching him, more slowly now, as he felt Gerard start to soften.  
Gerard whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Frank.  
"So good, Gee," Frank whispered. He kissed Gerard's cheek and gave his softening member a gentle squeeze. "So hot and obedient..."  
Gerard gasped softly. "Thank you" he whispered.  
"Love you, Gee." Frank kissed him on the lips. He stilled his fist, but kept Gerard in his hand. "God, I've never come so hard from just a handjob." he laughed quietly.

"Love you too" Gerard giggled. "It's because I'm so fab" he grinned.  
"Yeah. You're the best." Frank smiled up at him. "You know, I don't know if you were talking seriously, but if you want to make that fantasy come true, I'd be up for it."  
Gerard grinned. "Really?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, really." Frank's grin softened. "We'd have to pick the right person, obviously. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Or for this to become a scandal. But if we pick the right guy... or girl, if you're into girls too. If we can find the right person, then yeah, I'd be up for it."

"Guy, definitely guy" Gerard smiled and played with Frank's hair. "Awesome." He kissed Frank's forehead playfully.  
"Guy, then." Frank sighed happily, relaxing under Gerard's hands. "My good boy gets everything he wants."  
Gerard giggled softly and kissed Frank quickly. "Yay!"  
Frank giggled. "You're adorable." He yawned. "Now I definitely have to go to bed. Want to go cuddle in my bunk?"  
"Sure!" Gerard grinned then stood up. 

Frank pulled his jeans up and headed for the bunk area. "You think they heard us?" he asked Gerard.  
"Oh, we did," came Ray's voice from behind the curtain of his bunk.  
Gerard giggled. "Whoops!"  
Mikey had put his earphones on as soon as he heard the first moan so he didn't hear the pair as they walked into the bunk area.  
A suffering groan came from Ray's bunk. Frank got in his own bunk, giggling, and made space for Gerard next to him.  
"You know you loved it, Ray" Gerard giggled again and got into Frank's bunk.

Frank pulled the curtain closed and hugged Gerard closed. "You are such a jerk," he whispered, giggling.  
Gerard cuddled Frank happily. 'I'm nooot" he whined.  
"Yeah, you are." Frank rubbed Gerard's back and pressed soft kisses to his face. "But I still love you."  
Gerard chuckled. "You're so fluffy!"  
Frank snorted. "How am I fluffy?"  
"You just are" Gerard shrugged with a smile.  
"What does fluffy even mean?" he rolled his eyes. "You're a weird one, Gee." Frank kissed his cheek.  
"Fluffy is like..." Gerard flailed a little. "Just fluffy!". 

"Like a dog?" said Frank, his expression amused.  
"Noooooo! Like fluffy on the inside!" Gerard tried to explain.  
Frank frowned, confused. "Are you saying my heart is hairy?"  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows and whined. "Stooooooop! Why don't you know what I mean?" He pouted.  
Frank snickered. "Maybe I'm fishing for compliments."  
"Well I'm trying to compliment you by calling you fluffy....."  
"That's not a very manly compliment, though!" Frank pouted.

Gerard sighed and whined. "I'm trying!"  
"Come ooon! You can do better. You write the best lyrics in the world. Channel some of that awesome into this."  
"I'm not good at this" Gerard sighed.  
"Fine, but I expect you to write a song about how much you love me, motherfucker!" Frank poked his chest.  
Gerard giggled. "Okay! Maybe.... If I find the words..... "  
"Come oooon! You wrote that girl you dated a whole album about how you were going to kill a bunch of people to get her out of hell and I don't even get a song?" Frank turned on his side, facing away from Gerard with a pout.  
"........................... I'll try................" Gerard didn't know what to do so he just flailed behind Frank. 

"No, it's okay. I see I don't inspire you. You don't have to write a song about me if you don't want." Frank crossed his arms.  
Gerard looked around for help but it's not like he was getting any. "You... You inspire me...."  
"Sure I do." Frank pouted harder.  
"Frankie.... " Gerard spooned up with Frank. "Don't be mad baby"  
"I'm kidding, man." Frank said softly, squeezing Gerard's hands in his own. "I don't get why it's so hard to write me a song. I've written you, like. Whole albums."  
Gerard chuckled softly. "No song would ever be perfect enough to be called yours." He kisses Frank's cheek softly.  
A small smile appeared on Frank's face. "You're full of shit, Gerard Arthur Way, but damn you have a way with words," he whispered. He raised Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Gerard grinned and kisses the back of Frank's head. "So am I forgiven?"  
"Yeah." Frank squirmed in Gerard's arms, getting comfortable. "Can we sleep like this, though? I think I like it."  
"Of course baby, we can sleep however you want" Gerard snuggled Frank.  
"Nice." Frank turned his head to press a kiss to Gerard's cheek, the only place he could reach in this position, and then he closed his eyes. "Night..."  
"Have the sweetest of dreams my beautiful prince." Gerard knew he sounded sappy but he didn't care.  
Frank giggled softly. He kissed Gerard's hands once again. "Night night, my princess. I love you."  
Gerard closed his eyes and whispered. "I love you too...." He fell asleep soon after that. 

It didn't take Frank long to follow him. He dreamed of sweat and love and Gerard.


	9. Everyone's a whore

The next morning Gerard woke up first like usual, he didn't feel like getting up so he just snuggled Frank close to him and strokes his hair gently.  
Frank took a little longer to wake up. He kept getting pulled back to sleep by the wonderful, relaxing sensation of Gerard stroking his hair and snuggling up to him. Finally, he made a soft sleepy noise. "Gee?"  
Gerard smiled. "Hey baby, sleep well?" He continued to stroke Frank's hair and nuzzled him.  
"Mmh. Fucking great," Frank replied, mouth clumsy with sleep. "You?"  
"Perfect" Gerard smiled happily and kissed Frank's cheek. 

"Good." Frank squirmed in Gerard's chest just to feel his arms around him. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"  
Gerard cuddled Frank happily and giggled. "No, I don't think you had the chance yet"  
"Well, I do," Frank said, turning around. He rested his head on Gerard's chest and nuzzled him.  
Gerard giggled some more. "I love you too"  
Before he could say anything else, Frank's stomach made a noise. "Fuck, I'm hungry. Come on, let's go have breakfast."

"Only if you carry me to the kitchen" Gerard said playfully.  
"You're taller than me, motherfucker. You carry me." Frank made a good point.  
Gerard pouted. "I'm lazy"  
"Fine, get out of the bunk and I'll carry you." Frank gave in.  
"Okay..." Gerard shuffled out of bed and stretched.

Frank got out of his bunk. He made his spine pop. "Okay, here we go... Uff." He picked Gerard up bridal style. "This what you wanted?"  
Gerard giggled and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. "Exactly what I wanted"  
Frank carried him all the way to the lounge and carefully sat him down on the couch before going to find everything he need to make them both breakfast.  
"Thank youuuuuuuu!!!!" Gerard laughed happily.

"You're welcome." Frank placed two mugs of coffee on the table, one for Gerard and one for himself, and sat down. "Any idea of what we're supposed to do today?"  
"Stop asking, I have no idea and thanks for the coffee" Gerard started to drink it slowly.  
"What a pair we are. How do we get anything done?" Frank scratched his back.  
"We have Mikey and Ray to tell us what to do" Gerard grinned.  
"Oh yeah." Frank nodded. He squirmed, rubbing his back against the back of the seat.

Gerard lowered his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"  
"I've got this fucking itch on my back, can't reach it..." Frank squirmed some more.  
"Let me get it, where is it?" Gerard asked.  
Frank shifted until he was sitting sideways on the couch, his back to Gerard. "Between my shoulder blades. Just scratch me, I'll tell you when you hit the right spot."  
Gerard chuckled. "I'm always hitting the right spots, baby" he started to scratch Frank's back with one hand. 

"Oh, baby, you have no idea," Frank purred. He squirmed some more. "A little to the right and lower."  
Gerard followed the instructions. "There?"  
"Little lower. Just a little," Frank dropped his head forward.  
Gerard smiled and scratched a bit lower.  
Frank moaned. "/There/. Harder, now..."  
Gerard chuckled. "Are you doing this on purpose?" He scratched harder. 

"Gerard, if you've never known the pleasure of having your back scratched I am very sorry for you," Frank murmured. He had gone loose and relaxed, leaning on his side against the back of the couch.  
Gerard giggled and continued to scratch Frank's back. "Right!"  
"Mmh. Can you just do that forever?" Frank looked over his shoulder at Gerard.  
"Not /forever/ but for a few minutes I guess..." He shrugged.  
"Kay, I'll settle for that." Frank closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Gerard chuckled and continued to scratch for a few minutes.  
Eventually, Frank dropped forward with a dreamy smile. "Okay. You can stop now if you want."  
"Oh good, my hand was getting tired." Gerard stopped scratching and smiled at Frank.  
"Poor, poor you." Frank curled into a sleepy ball on the couch. "See if my hand doesn't get tired when I spank you."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Even if your hand got tired you wouldn't stop" he grinned.  
"I so would, motherfucker! You're not the only one who can safeword out." Frank stuck his tongue out at him.

Gerard chuckled softly. "Of course you can, that's not what I meant, I meant I'd be moaning so prettily, you wouldn't want to stop"  
"Mmh, that's right, you'd be." Frank rolled on his back and grinned up at Gerard. "You'd be moaning and thanking me for every smack."  
"Every single one" Gerard agreed.  
Frank made a come-hither gesture at Gerard, making no move to get up. "Yeah, I bet you'd even beg for more."  
Gerard moved so he was on hands and knees above Frank. "I'll always beg for more"  
Frank linked his arms behind Gerard's neck and kissed his cheek, the corner of his lips. "Even if I take you to the edge of what you can stand?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "Even then" 

Frank mouthed his neck. "But my hand might get sore eventually. I might need to use something else to spank you after a while."  
Gerard's breath hitched. "Like what?" He gasped.  
"You like the thought of that, don't you?" Frank purred. "Like that hairbrush of yours, the broad, wooden one."  
Gerard took a shaky breath. "Oh yeah, that would be amazing"  
Frank rubbed Gerard's ass through his jeans. "Yeah, I could really paint your ass red with that, get it nice and burning."  
Gerard makes a small needy sound. "Yes, nice and red for you"

Frank dug his fingers into the hard muscle. "And then, once your ass is red all over, I would get you slick and open for my cock."  
Gerard moaned softly. "God, I'd take it all, I'd beg you to fuck me"  
Frank nodded, his voice breathy. "Yeah, but I'd make you wait. Finger-fuck you until you think you're about to come and then stop."  
Gerard's breathing was becoming less level even as each second past as he imagined what might happen.  
"God, baby." Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips, forcing him down against him. "You'd beg, wouldn't you? You'd beg for my cock," he prompted him.  
Gerard rubbed against Frank. "I'd beg for every inch as it was sliding into me, I'd beg for you to thrust harder" 

Frank groaned, his own hips pushing up against Gerard's. "Show me, baby. Show me how you'd beg, what a good whore you are..."  
Gerard licked his lips. "Please sir, give it to me, I need it, please. I've been waiting for this for so long, I think about this everyday. Please, I need it so badly, sir."  
Frank held Gerard's face in his hands as he kissed him, long and sloppy. "Fuck. Gerard," he whispered. "How could I resist a pretty little cockslut like you?"  
Gerard kissed back eagerly. "Well... I'm hoping you couldn't" he grinned.  
"I can't. I'm so crazy about you, Gee, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," Frank pushed Gerard's jeans down his hips, dragging his underwear down. He takes him in his fist and begins stroking him. "Fuck, fucking tour, fucking bus, fucking lack of privacy, I want to spank you, babe..." he whined.

Gerard thrust into Frank's hand and moaned. "Oh fuck, wait Frankie, I want to blow you"  
"/Yeah/." Frank got his jeans undone and down one-handed along with his underwear. "Do it, babe, suck my cock." But Frank was planning to stop Gerard before he could actually lick him by gripping his hair.  
Gerard moved down Frank's body slowly lifting his shirt to place nips and kisses on his tummy then moved lower with an open and ready mouth.  
And just as planned Frank gripped his hair to stop him. "You want my cock, babe?" He took himself in his hand, rubbed the head against his bottom lip then pulled him away before Gerard could do anything about it.  
Gerard whined. "Please Frankie!" 

"Yeah, that's it." Frank stroked himself, slow and teasing. "Beg me for it."  
Gerard whimpered. "Please let me suck your cock, Frankie, I need it, please, let me be your good whore!" Gerard looked at Frank pleadingly.  
Frank groaned, arching off the couch. He released Gerard's hair. "Since you're asking so nicely."  
Gerard went straight into it (the irony), he wrapped his lips around Frank's cock and sucking eagerly.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek, his thumb stroking his skin. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips open and gasping with every suck. "Yeah, like that, such a perfect whore..."  
Gerard licked the underside then flicked his tongue over the tip. 

Frank squirmed, stroking Gerard's face and shoulders.  
Gerard moaned around Frank and took him in a little deeper.  
"God, Gee..." Frank rocked his hips up, pushing half of an inch of himself in and out of that perfect wet mouth. "So fucking good, like you were made to suck cock..."  
Gerard hummed in agreement and sucked as hard as he could. He swallowed around Frank.  
Frank felt that sensation beginning to build between his legs. He let out a panting groan and gripped Gerard's hair, pushing his head back. He shivered as the cold air touched his hard flesh. "Gee. Remember your safeword? Tell me what it is."

Gerard made an unhappy sound at being pulled away. "It's microphone" he gasped out quickly.  
"That's right." His hands gentled on Gerard's hair. "I have a proposition for you."  
Gerard licked his lips. "What is it?"  
"I can either come down your throat or on your pretty face." Frank rubbed Gerard's bottom lip with his thumb. "If I come on your face, I'll let you come. If I come down your throat, you won't be allowed to come until after tonight's concert. Do you understand?"  
Gerard nodded slowly and bit his lip, not sure which option he preferred. "I understand, Frankie" 

"So what is it going to be, babe?" Frank stroked Gerard's cheek with the back of fingers.  
"If.... If I swallow now, will you still come on my face later?" Gerard asked quietly.  
Frank blinked, confused. "If you swallow now," he said, hesitating. "I won't come on your face unless you beg me for it," he settled for, finally.  
"Okay" Gerard nodded. "I want to swallow... Please"  
Frank nodded. "Okay." He cupped the back of Gerard's neck and lifted him up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Go for it, babe."  
Gerard nipped Frank's lip playfully before going down again and taking Frank's cock into his mouth. 

Frank threw his head back, moaning low. "Nearly there," he warned him.  
Gerard moaned around him and sucked harder swirling his tongue around.  
"Gee, Gee, I'm coming," Frank groaned mere moments before he spilled himself in Gerard's mouth, filling him with his come.  
Gerard swallowed everything Frank had to offer and kept sucking Frank gently until he was completely soft.  
Frank gasped, the last aftershocks leaving his body. "Mmph. Stop. Too sensitive," he murmured.  
Gerard pulled away. "Sorry..."

"C'me here," Frank drawled, opening his arms.  
Gerard cuddled up to Frank and rested his head on Frank's chest.  
Frank stroked his back and dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head. "That was so incredible, babe. I love your mouth."  
Gerard purred "I love your cock" as if to prove what he was saying his pressed his crotch against Frank's side so he could feel how hard Gerard was.  
Frank giggled. "The love is mutual." He caught his own bottom lip between his teeth, a crocked grin in his face as he reached down to cup Gerard through his jeans. "Mmh. So big and hard. This for me, baby?"  
Gerard moaned softly. "Yeah baby, all yours"

Frank traced the outline of his erection with one nail. "Yeah. I own your cock, don't I? I get to decide how and when you come..."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "You own /me/ not just my cock"  
"All of you," Frank dropped a kiss on the side on his face. "My good slut, all mine..."  
Gerard smiled. "Always" he kissed Frank softly. "Do you want to pull your pants up now?"  
Frank kissed him back with a soft sigh. He could never be quite as mean after he had come. "Yeah, I probably should." He gave Gerard's groin a light squeeze. "Are you going to last till the end of tonight's concert without coming?"

Gerard gasped softly. "Yeah.... Yeah, I will"  
Frank released him and tugged his jeans up. "Have you done this before? The waiting thing?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah" he smiled.  
"Mmphm," groans Frank, and his soft cock gives a hopeful twitch. He kisses the corner of Gerard's lips. "What's the longest you've ever waited?"  
"4 hours of constant teasing" Gerard replied softly.  
"Fuck, baby. That's... that's fucking amazing." Frank kissed him properly this time. "This is going to last longer than four hours. You think you can make it anyway?"  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lip. "Yeah, I think I can" he grinned.  
Frank hummed happily. "I'm going to make you come so hard after the concert," he purred.

Gerard bit his lip. "Thank you, sir" he giggled.  
Frank nuzzled his cheek. "Have you ever been told you're the cutest little sub?"  
Gerard blushed and shook his head.  
"You are." Frank looked into his eyes, his expression peaceful and tired. "Sweetest boy I've ever met."  
Gerard's blush deepened "thank you..." He whispered.  
"And you blush so cute, too" Frank cooed.  
"Stooop!" Gerard whined and poked Frank's nose. 

"Fine, fine," Frank laughed. "You're really ugly. Completely revolting." He stuck his tongue out.  
"....ouch...." Gerard pouted.  
"Make up your mind, Gee!" Frank giggled.  
"Oh shut it, Iero" Gerard glared playfully.  
"So sassy," Frank laughed. "Careful, I might bend you over my knee for that."  
"I might bend you over my knee for calling me ugly" Gerard retorted.  
"Kinky." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I know, you love it" Gerard grinned.

"You mean I love you," Frank corrected him. He crossed his arms behind his head. "And, uh, I'm not really into pain, so."  
"I guess I'll be bending you over for other reasons then" Gerard smirked.  
Frank smiled slowly. "That, I'd love," he said, licking his lips.  
Gerard grinned " awesome"  
Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips. "Is that how you want to come tonight?"  
Gerard pressed himself against Frank. "I... I don't know"

Frank shimmered under him, rubbing his hips against his groin. "Or maybe you want me inside you?"  
Gerard moaned softly. "Anything, anything you want"  
Frank hummed, cupping Gerard's cheek. "God, you're such a sub, aren't you?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah...."  
"You really get off on letting me take control..." Frank purred, kissing Gerard's neck.  
Gerard stretched his neck out. "Yeah, I do" he closed his eyes. "I like to lose all control." 

"One of these days I'm going to blindfold you and tie you up." Frank sucked on his neck. "Maybe I'll even gag you, so you can't speak, can't do anything but feel as I do with your body whatever I please. Know why?"  
Gerard quivered at the words. "W-why?" He asked his voice breathy.  
"Because you're mine," Frank nipped his jaw. "And your body is mine to do with it as I please. Isn't that right, slut?" he cooed.  
Gerard whimpered. "Yes, all yours, I'm only here for your pleasure".  
Frank hummed his approval. "My pleasure and the pleasure of anyone I choose to share you with."  
"God, yes, I'll be such a good slut for anyone you want" 

"Perfect little whore, so eager to please." It was still too early for him to get hard. He was too sensitive still to rub himself against Gerard, so he pushed a thigh between the singer's legs and rocked it against him instead.  
Gerard gasped and groaned, he grabbed Frank's shirt. "Fuck, yes, I just want to be good for you"  
"And you are, babe. So good and obedient, my good whore." Frank kissed him on the lips.  
Gerard kissed back passionately but moved his hips away from Frank's leg. "I'm sorry" he gasped out. 

"Too much?" Frank lowered his leg, stroking Gerard's side and back instead. "Were you going to come in your pants, Gee?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not allowed"  
"That's right, you aren't." Frank kissed his cheek softly. "My good boy."  
"I'm going to be hard all day. "  
"I know." Frank's grin couldn't have been wider. "God, that's hot."  
Gerard chuckled. "You're going to be such a fucking tease all day, I can just picture it"

"Yep!" Frank kissed the tip of his nose. "And you're going to love it, aren't you?"  
"Every second of it" Gerard grinned.  
Frank smiled, delighted, and kissed him. Ray wandered into the lounge then. "Get a bunk, you two," he said.  
Gerard giggled. "We were in a bunk but we couldn't keep off each other for more than 50 meters" he grinned.  
Ray snorted. "Ah, love."  
Frank giggled, keeping his arms tight around Gerard's waist so Ray wouldn't see the singer's groin.

"You're just jealous" Gerard winked.  
Frank nuzzled the side of Gerard's neck happily.  
Ray got himself a cup of coffee and sat in front of them to drink them. "I'm not. I'm very happy for you guys."  
"Awww! You're so sweet Ray!!" Gerard beamed at him.  
"Yeah, man. You're a marshmallow." Frank nudged Gerard. "We should get him laid, find him a nice girl, don't you think?"  
Ray took a sip from his coffee. "Eh, that's alright, I can find myself a girl."

"We'll buy him a princess online" Gerard laughed.  
"Gee, that's sexist!" Frank gaped, pretended to be outraged. "We should buy him an ambitious career woman. Maybe a corporate lawyer."  
"Or!" Ray chimed in. "You could let me find my own dates."  
"But Ray! That would be boring!" Gerard whined.  
"Yeah, Ray, try to put yourself in Gerard's shoes. He has all this time to fill and nothing to do! Don't be so selfish!" Frank said very seriously.  
"I'm sure you can find ways to keep yourselves entertained," said Ray, hiding behind his cup of coffee.

Gerard chuckled. "Of course but it's not often you have the chance to but princesses online!"  
"Or corporate lawyers," Frank reminded him.  
"I don't want a corporate lawyer. Or a princess." Ray frowned.  
"Fine then, a chef!" Gerard grinned.  
"A chef would be nice. One that only cocks vegetarian food." Frank nodded slowly.  
"I don't want a chef either!"

Gerard sighed dramatically. "What /do/ you want then?"  
"Yeah, Ray. We're trying to help!" Frank pouted.  
"I don't want anything!" Ray covered his face with his hand. "I'm fine!"  
Gerard sat up and crossed his legs, mostly to cover his erection but it was comfortable too. "Come on Ray, you can tell us!"  
Frank could tell why Gerard was crossing his legs, and God, it did things to him. He felt warm all over as he sat next to Gerard and pressed his face against his neck, a loopy smile on his lips.  
Ray stared at the two of them silently before shaking his head. "Why this sudden urge to play matchmakers?"

Gerard shrugged. "Why not?" He wrapped an arm around Frank and played with his hair.  
Frank leaned heavily on Gerard, sighing as he played with his hair.  
"Because it's my life and sex life!" Ray pointed out.  
"Or lack thereof," said Frank with a giggle.  
Gerard giggled and smacked Frank on the head lightly and playfully. "That was mean!"  
"Ow! Motherfucker, you're going down!" Frank tackles Gerard down on the couch while Ray does his best to ignore them both.

Gerard struggled a bit underneath Frank but failed miserably, he was pretty weak. He pouted up at Frank.  
Frank dropped kisses on Gerard's neck, the singer's arms trapped under his own.  
"Uhh... You guys want some privacy?" Ray lowered his coffee cup.  
Gerard bit his lip and stretched his neck out. "Privacy isn't necessary" he grinned.  
"Mmhm," agreed Frank. He sank his teeth into that smooth throat just to see his skin turn red.  
"Uhhh..." Ray averted his eyes, uncomfortable, but didn't stand up. "Okay?"

Gerard gasped and screwed his eyes shut, suppressing a soft moan.  
Frank pushed Gerard's legs opens and settled between them, his belly rubbing against him as he delivered soft kissed and hard bite to his neck and collarbone.  
"Guys?" Ray yelped, his eyes darting to the door that separated the lounge from the bunk area. He folded one leg over the other.  
Gerard groaned when he was bitten then opened his eyes and looked at Ray. "Is the something wrong?" He asked.  
Frank lifted his head to look at Ray, a smirk on his face.  
"Mikey. What if he comes in?" Ray gulped.

Gerard grinned. "He's caught me doing worse". He moved his hand down Frank's chest and tummy.  
"Which will never stop being hilarious." Frank laughed, his stomach shaking against Gerard's groin. He arched into Gerard's touch with a sigh. Ray turned redder and raised his hand to cover his eyes, but Frank noticed he was looking at them through his fingers. Frank licked his lips. "Hey, Gee. You know what?"  
Gerard rubbed himself slowly on Frank. "What is it Frankie?" He bit his lip.  
Frank was getting hard at a slower pace than usual, having come not long ago, but a bulge was already starting to form between his legs. "I think you should tell Ray what Mikey saw the other day, when he walked into our hotel room."  
"Uhh..." Ray blushed furiously.  
"Unless you don't want to know, Ray," Frank quickly said, getting serious. "And unless you don't want to tell him, Gee." Frank pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips.

Gerard's breathing was becoming a little uneven, he was getting more and more turned on. Gerard gripped onto Frank's hair and pulled him down for a quick firm kiss then he turned to Ray. "Do you want to know what he saw, Ray?"  
Frank kissed back, tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair and kissing him hard. He pulled away, looking at Ray as he waited for a reply.  
Ray turned a bright red. "I..." He swallowed.  
"It's okay if you do," Frank reassured him.  
Ray lowered his cup of coffee until it was covering his lap. "I... Yeah. I want to know."

Gerard licked his lips. "He saw the cuffs, they were just laying on the bed when Mikey came in but before that they were holding my arms behind my back" he started and paused for a moment to see a reaction.  
Ray gasped, bending down and resting his elbows on his legs in a way that, Frank couldn't help but notice, hid his groin. "The... cuffs?"  
"Mmh." Frank grinned at him. "Gee loves it when I tie him up, right, Gerard?" Frank kissed Gerard's neck.  
"Yeah, it's so good, I love to be tied up and helpless". Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist but kept his eyes on Ray. "That's not the only thing he saw.... He also saw the vibrator, it was covered in lube, I had it in my mouth then in my ass, Frankie fucked me with it until I came." 

"Yeah, that's right," Frank purred. He took Gerard's hands in his and pinned them down on the couch. "And then after he came I fucked him nice and good." Frank pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips. "Turns out our Gee is a greedy little cockslut, isn't it right, babe?"  
Ray groaned and shifted on the couch, hands clenched into fists.  
Gerard bucked his hips up against Frank. "Yes, it is, Frankie. I'll always beg for more. I love to be fucked... Ass and mouth, I love being used, please use me"  
Ray made a strangled moan. One of his hands moved down between his legs for a second before he quickly moved it away, grabbing his own knees instead.  
"Yeah, you're the perfect whore, always so eager to be used, aren't you?" Frank groaned. He pushed Gerard's hips down. "But see, Gee has a problem now."  
"A... A problem?" Ray swallowed.  
"Mmhm. He's not allowed to come until after tonight's concert."

"I swallowed so I'm not allowed to come" Gerard nodded. He could see how badly Ray wanted to touch himself. "Frankie.... S-sir, it's okay for Ray to touch himself now, right?"  
"Swallowed?" Ray licked his lips.  
"Yeah. I let him choose between having me come on his face and coming or swallowing and waiting until after the concert. So really, Gee is doing this to himself, right, baby?" Frank purred. He kissed Gerard, long and hard, then he turned his head to look straight at Ray. "You may, Ray."  
Ray groaned, and a second later he was pushing his jeans down and taking himself in his fist, his cup of coffee forgotten on the table.  
Gerard kissed back eagerly, he was painfully hard now. "Frankie said he'll come on my face later if I beg prettily enough, and I beg very nicely" he nodded. Gerard watched Ray with wide eyes and licked his lips. 

Ray gasped, thrusting up into his fist. "Oh God."  
"Yeah, he begs so prettily." Frank moved off him, hissing as that made the pressure and friction disappear. "I think you should show him how nice you beg, Gee. Beg me to let you show him your hard cock."  
Gerard gripped onto the cushions and thrust up into the air once. "Please sir, please Frankie, let me show Ray my hard cock. I want him to know what a whore I am. Please sir, I really want to show him. I'll do anything if you let me, please" he thrust up again. 

"Frank," Ray gasped out, his eyes on Gerard's face. "Please let him."  
Frank laughed. "Well, since you're /both/ asking so nicely. Show him, Gee. Show him what a good, greedy whore you are."  
Gerard fumbled to get his jeans and underwear off. He spread his legs widely and shamelessly. He closed his eyes. His cock was obscenely hard and leaking precum.  
"God." Ray's eyes opened wide. "He's... You're so hard, Gerard."  
"Yeah, he is." Frank bent down to bite the spot where Gerard's right leg met his body. "And he's going to stay that way until after the concert, because he's a slut who likes being made to wait."

Gerard groaned. "Fuck yes, yes I love it so much".  
Mikey walked into the room "hey gu-" he put a hand over his eyes as soon as he saw what was happening. "Jesus Christ! You're all motherfucking whores, I swear to god, you can't fucking wait for a hotel night, can you?!" He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar from a cupboard. "Just fucking finish before we get there, alright? You have like half an hour" he groaned unhappily and slammed the door behind him as he went back to the bunk area.  
Ray yelped, closing his legs and drawing his knees to his chest to hide himself.  
Frank burst out laughing so hard he fell off the couch and to the floor.  
"It's not funny," muttered Ray, his face hidden against his knees.  
"Yep, it is!" Frank climbed back on the couch and sat next to Gerard, hugging him close. "Hey, you alright?"

Gerard giggled. "I'm great, he's not really angry" Gerard waved his hand then looked at Ray. "Ray, come on, don't worry, it's all okay"  
Ray shook his head, refusing to lift his head.  
"Aw. Poor Ray is embarrassed." Frank giggled. He kissed Gerard's cheek and released him. "I think you should go convince him that it's really alright. Don't you agree?" And then, to Ray. "What do you say?"  
Ray didn't answer at first, but then very slowly nodded his head, still hiding his face.  
Gerard pulled his pants up awkwardly, hissing softly as the fabric covered his erection once again. He sat down next to Ray and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, like I said, he's caught me doing worse..." He stroked Ray's hair soothingly and kissed his cheek. "Don't be embarrassed...." He didn't know what else to say so he blurted out the first thing that came to his head. "You have a nice cock, so don't worry about Mikey having seen it" he nodded.

Ray leaned against Gerard's side, lowering his legs. "Thank you," he said, face still red.  
"Yeah, you do, Ray. Like wow. You're fucking hung," Frank giggled, reached down to squeeze himself.  
Gerard giggled softly and kissed Ray's cheek again. "You okay?"  
Ray's flush had subsided somewhat when he nodded his head. "Yeah. I think I am."  
"You two are so cute," Frank cooed.  
"Of course we are!" Gerard grinned.  
Frank got on the couch they were on, on Ray's other side. "C'me here," he told Gerard, and pulled him close for a kiss under Ray's watchful eyes.  
Gerard kissed Frank happily and stroked Ray's cheek with one hand. 

Ray watched them kiss, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
Frank pulled away with a happy sigh. "You can kiss Ray if you want, but you don't have to," he whispered into Gerard's ear, too quietly for Ray to hear.  
Gerard smiled and nodded slowly then moved to straddle Ray. "May I kiss you?" He asked quietly and brushed their noses together.  
"Uh," Ray's eyes darted to the side, to look at Frank, who simply shrugged and nodded.  
"Go for it," Frank said.  
Ray nodded at Gerard, tilting his face up.  
Gerard kisses Ray softly, tangling his fingers in Ray's hair.

Ray's mouth was tentative and soft against Gerard's. Frank leaned on Ray's side, palming himself through his jeans and watching them both with half-lided eyes. "So pretty."  
Gerard smiled and flicked his tongue out to lick Ray's lips. "Mmmm"  
Ray rested his hands tentatively on Gerard's hips as they kissed.  
"It's okay," said Frank. "He likes it if you're a little rough, don't you, Gee?"  
"Rough is good" Gerard murmured against Ray's lips, he looked over at Frank and kept kissing Ray.  
"Uhm," Ray cupped Gerard's cheek and nibbled his bottom lip softly.  
"Good boy," said Frank, stroking Gerard's back and dropping kisses on his neck.

Gerard moaned softy and licked Ray's lips slowly, still trying to arch his neck into the kisses.  
Ray sighed into the kiss. Frank took his hand and moved it to Gerard's bottom, and Ray gave it a squeeze.  
Gerard gasped softly then pulled away reluctantly. "We have like 20 minutes" he whispered.  
"Right. Only twenty minutes left..." Ray chewed on his bottom lip.  
Frank frowned as he thought. "Hey, Gee. You said you thought Ray's cock was nice, right?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah, I like it".

"Uh, thank you." Ray blushed.  
"Hey, man, nothing to be ashamed of." Frank nudged him. "Your dick is seriously nice. It's so big, I'm not even sure Gee could fit it into his mouth. Do you think you could, Gee?" Frank gripped Gerard's hair, to stop him in case he tried to respond to that by sucking Ray off.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I... I don't know... I think so" he mumbled.  
Frank kissed his cheek, his finger loosening on his hair to stroke it instead of gripping it. "You want to try?" he whispered.  
"Uh, you don't have to," said Ray. "I could just jerk off."

Gerard tensed a bit, he did want to but he didn't feel /that/ comfortable. "I... I'm sorry... I want to but I can't now...." He looked down and chewed on his lip. Having someone else look at him and Frank and kissing that someone else was alright but if he was going to have sex with that someone, no matter who it was, there had to be discussion beforehand.  
"Hey, hey." Frank pulled him into his arms. "It's okay, babe. You're not feeling it right now, we don't have to do it... Right, Ray?" Frank shot him a look over Gerard's shoulders.  
"Yeah! Yeah, of course, Gee, I don't want to pressure you or anything like that." Ray nodded quickly, and Frank let out a sigh of relief. "Uh, I guess I'll..." He stood up and tried to pull his jeans up.

Gerard smiled. "Later" he whispered and hugged Frank.  
Frank sent Ray a grateful smile, who just looked at Gerard a little worriedly before disappearing in the bunk area. Frank waited until the door was closed once again before saying anything. "Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"  
"I'm fab" Gerard sighed happily and hugged Frank tighter.  
"It's okay if you're not. We even made a song about it and everything," Frank teased him. His expression softened and he wrapped his arms tighter around Gerard. He kissed his cheek. "You want to talk about it?"

Gerard chuckled. "I'm fine, really and I just don't want to do something sexual like giving a blowjob without talking about it with you and the third person beforehand, that's all" he kissed Frank's cheek. "I would trust Ray with my life and all but you just gotta talk these things out" he nodded.  
Frank nodded quickly. "Yeah, totally. I understand. You're completely right." He kissed Gerard's temple. "I shouldn't have thrown you into that situation like that, without talking with everyone involved and stuff. I got a little dumb. I'm sorry."  
Gerard laughed. "You need to stop apologising, it's fine, god it was hot, you whispering it in my ear like that. We'll just talk about it later and see if Ray is still up for it, okay?"  
Frank let out a shaky sigh. "Okay." He stroked Gerard's cheek. "Thank you for stopping things before you got too uncomfortable."

"It's fine" Gerard smiled softly. "Are /you/ okay?"  
"Yeah." Frank hid his face against Gerard's chest. "Just got a little worried for a second there," he muttered.  
Gerard stroked Frank's hair softly. "It's okay" he nuzzled the top of Frank's head. "If something was /really/ wrong then I would have used my safe word and even then, it's no reason to worry"  
Frank nodded, his face still pressed to Gerard's chest. "I know. Thank you for stopping things before it came to that." He lifted his face and kissed Gerard on the lips. "You know I love you, right?"

Gerard nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I do, I love you too, Frankie, sooooo sosososo much!" He giggled softly.  
"Good." Frank kissed him again and curled against his side, content to just cuddle until they reached their destination.  
Gerard held Frank close and stroked his hair, singing a slow song quietly to him.  
Frank closed his eyes, a smile forming in his lips as he listened to Gerard singing.


	10. Getting ready

Gerard kept singing until the bus stopped.  
Mikey walked out of the bunk area and looked at the pair with a smile. "See? This is great! I don't mind walking in on cute cuddles at all" he walked out of the bus.  
"You could try knocking!" Frank called out after him, laughing.  
Ray followed Mikey outside a few minutes later. He stopped awkwardly by the exit door. "Uhm, everything okay?"  
Frank looked up at Gerard for the answer.  
Gerard smiled happily. "Yeah! Of course" he skipped out of the bus giving Ray a quick peck on the cheek on the way, he followed Mikey and glomped him from behind earning himself a smack on the head from his brother. 

Frank laughed. Ray was still by the door, waiting for Frank's response after having gotten one from Gerard. "And you?" he asked as Frank passed by him, following him outside.  
"Yeah. Uhm. I made a little mistake back there. I hadn't really talked with you guys, to see what you wanted, and... yeah." The two of them walked together, a few steps away from Mikey and Gerard.  
"Oh. Gerard didn't want me?" said Ray, trying to keep the hurt from his face.  
"No. Gerard didn't want to get sexual with you without making sure everyone was on the same page and stuff," Frank corrected him.  
"Makes sense, I guess." Ray nodded thoughtfully. "Is this... Is this going to make things awkward?"  
"Not for me." Frank shrugged. "You?"  
"Maybe with Mikey." Ray blushed, making Frank laugh.

Gerard looked back at Ray and Frank and grinned at them then decided to annoy the shit out of Mikey by constantly messing with his hair and just generally not leaving him alone for one second even once they were inside.  
"Thank you for being so good about, you know. Having to leave," said Frank as they approached the green room.  
Ray shrugged. "It's not like I was going to, you know. Force him."  
"Yeah. But still, thank you. You're a good guy, Toro." Frank pulled him into a manly hug, complete with back patting. "So, we good?" he said as they moved apart.  
"We good." Ray nodded, and they walked into the green room.  
"Okay, how long until soundcheck?" asked Frank.

Gerard giggled when he saw the hug. "That was beautiful" he teased.  
Mikey chuckled "sound check is in 15 minutes."  
"Your face is beautiful." Frank stuck his tongue out and flopped down on the couch. "Awesome, 15 minutes to do anything we want."  
"We could play some video games," suggested Ray.  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't mind."  
"Neither do I" Mikey added.

Frank sat properly on the center of the couch, patting the spots at his sides. "Get your asses here, Ways." Meanwhile, Ray set up the game console.  
The bothers sat on either side of Frank.  
Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ray sat on the floor and passed Mikey the second controller.  
"Thanks" Mikey took the controller.  
Gerard simply cuddled up to Frank, not interested in the game at all.  
Frank rubbed the back of Gerard's neck and watched the other two play, waiting for his turn.

Gerard sat on Frank's lap and cuddled him closely.  
Frank let his hands wander down to the curve of Gerard's ass, to the inside of his thighs. Despite everything that had happened earlier, he still buzzed with excitement at the idea of making Gerard wait to come.  
Gerard bit his lip and nuzzled Frank's neck.  
Frank smirked. He slid his hands up and up and up over his thighs, deliberately avoiding Gerard's groin.  
"Fucking tease" Gerard mumbled.  
"Mouthy." Frank gives Gerard's neck a sharp nip. He whispered into his ear, "Would you rather I jerk you off and get you all hot bothered only to stop right before you come?"

Gerard whimpered. "I.... I don't know..." He swallowed.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow at the pair. "You're not as subtle and quiet as you think."  
"Sorry!" said Frank, looking very much like he wasn't, and moved his hands to Gerard's waist.  
"Uh?" Ray looked away from the TV screen, having missed everything. "What is going on?"  
"Nothing, keep playing."  
Mikey rolled his eyes but just went back to the game. Gerard giggled, it was always his reaction to being caught no matter what it is he was caught doing. 

Frank snorted, pressing a smile to his cheek.  
All too soon, their tour managed call them to the stage. Ray saved the game and stood to his feet.  
Mikey stood up and made his way to the stage slowly whilst Gerard practically ran to the stage, too excited to go at a normal pace.  
Frank and Ray grabbed their respective guitars as their touring drummer got behind his kit and Dewees got behind the keyboard.  
Mikey got his bass and Gerard stood behind the mic.  
Everyone was ready.  
They went through a few of their songs, as usual. Frank spent most soundcheck pressed against Gerard's side, because now he didn't have to wait until the concert gave him an excuse.

Gerard smiled at Frank as he sung. "And we're done!" Gerard grinned. "I think someone should carry me back to the room" he added with a nod.  
"I think you have a pair of really nice legs you should use instead." Frank stuck his tongue out.  
"But Frankie!" Gerard exclaimed and made grabby hands at his boyfriend.  
"/Bossy/." Frank rolled his eyes and offered his back so Gerard could ride piggy back on it.  
Gerard climbed on Frank's back and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Thank youuu" he smiled and gave Frank a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Frank giggled. He squirmed around a little, wiggling his ass against Gerard's groin, hands under Gerard's legs so he wouldn't fall down. "Is that a mic in your pants or are you happy to see me, Gee?"  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip. "Ah, so happy to see you baby" he nipped Frank's neck. 

"That's nice. I like you happy," Frank giggled as he walked toward the greenroom. "You going to perform all night like that?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Do you /want/ to have a choice?" Frank got inside the green room and dropped Gerard gently on the couch. "Cause I suspect you don't."  
"Well, you're right" Gerard grinned and stretched.  
Frank straddle Gerard's hips. "You're not even trying to hide how hard you are," he whispered.  
Gerard placed his hands on Frank's thighs and stroked them. "Why would I?"  
"Cause we don't actually have the green room for ourselves. You know, your brother will get here soon."

Gerard chuckled. "So?"  
"Don't tempt me." Frank gave Gerard's groin a squeeze, smirking.  
Gerard moaned and threw his head back. "Yeah, baby"  
"We're going to get caught," Frank insisted. He stood up, tugging Gerard up to his feet by the hip. "Bathroom?"  
Frank closed the door behind himself and pusher Gerard up against it, pinning him with his body. "Lock the door," he purred into his ear.  
Gerard reached out with one arm to lock the door quickly. 

"You're so eager, aren't you?" Frank pushed a leg between Gerard's and rubbed his thigh against him. "Greedy little whore..." He mouthed his neck, his body warm and solid against Gerard's.  
Gerard moaned and pressed himself against Frank. "God, yes, yes so eager" he stretched his neck out.  
"So far gone already. Bet I could get you to come in less than a minute." Frank bit Gerard's neck sharply.  
Gerard groaned. "P-probably" Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's hair and kissed him passionately.  
Frank ravished his mouth, his tongue tangling with Gerard's. "Love how good you are, holding back for me," he murmured against his lips.  
Gerard whimpered softly into his mouth. "Love being good for you" he gasped out.

"My good boy," Frank kissed Gerard again and again, his groin rubbing against Gerard's own.  
Gerard pressed back against Frank until it got to much and he pulled away with a whimper.  
Frank cupped Gerard's groin and gave it a squeeze. "Too close?"  
Gerard gasped sharply before nodding and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. His thighs shook a bit from the effort to hold on.  
"You're so beautiful when you hold back," Frank whispered, eyes shining with love and pride. "Wish I could take pictures of you right now. You're a work of art, Gee."  
Gerard breathed out a chuckle and slowly fluttered his eyes open. "You can take pictures later, baby" 

Frank shook his head. "Too risky. That pretty face is just for me and whoever we choose to share it with." He gave Gerard one last squeeze and pulled his hand away.  
Gerard whined and bit his lip hard. "You're the sweetest"  
"Pretty sure that's you." Frank gave him a soft kiss.  
Gerard giggled and blushed. "Shhh"  
"Sweetest, cutest boy." Frank whispered against his ear, pressing his body against his side.  
Gerard's blushed deepened. "Shush you" he mumbled. 

"Not gonna lie, I love how embarrassed you get when I compliment you," Frank giggled. He nibbled Gerard's earlobe.  
"You're mean..." Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and cuddled up to him.  
"Very, very mean," Frank agreed, nuzzling Gerard's cheek.  
"But I love you anyway" Gerard sighed softly and smiled.  
"Well, of course. You love it when I'm mean." Frank smiled against his neck and gave his groin another squeeze.  
Gerard moaned and couldn't help but press against the touch. "F-fuck! You have to stop..."

"Was that an order you just gave me?" Frank flicked him over the button of his jeans.  
Gerard made a small high pitched sound. "N-no... Sorry, sir"  
"I think it was," Frank grinned against his neck. "Naughty boy. I should punish you for that."  
Gerard bit his lip. "How will you punish me?"  
"Maybe I will tease you some more..." Frank ran a nail over the zipper of Gerard's jeans. "Maybe I will change the rules, and make you wait until tomorrow before you get to come..."  
Gerard breathed deeply. "N-no... Please sir" 

"What kind of punishment do you think you deserve, Gee?" Frank kissed his neck.  
"I...." Gerard swallowed. "I don't know.... Just please don't make me wait till tomorrow"  
"Gee, remember your safeword?" Frank cupped his cheek, making him look at him in the eye.  
Gerard blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I do"  
"Good boy." Frank sucked on that spot right under his ear, sinking his teeth into his skin. "Now tell me. If I made you wait until tomorrow, would you do it?"  
Gerard moaned softly and took a shaky breath. "Yeah... Yeah I would" 

Frank shivered, a long, drawn out moan slipping from between his lips. "Fuck, baby," he groaned against his skin. "So hot. Take off you jeans," he said, pulling away from Gerard.  
Gerard quickly pushed his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of them.  
Frank licked his lips as he watched him strip. "Give me your underwear."  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows in slight confusion but did as he was told.  
Frank pocketed his underwear. "Put your jeans back on. You will allowed to come after the concert, but in punishment for having been rude, you'll have to play it without underwear."  
Gerard nodded and put his jeans back on, hissing softly as he felt the metal zipper against his cock. 

"Fuck, I can see the outline of your cock through those." Frank groaned. He very gently rested the palm of his hand over it. "Next time, I'm thinking of making you wear a pair of panties under your jeans. How would you like, mmh?"  
Gerard rolled his hips into Frank's palm. "Fuck, yeah"  
"You'd make the prettiest girl, babe." Frank gave him a squeeze and then guided Gerard's hand between Frank's legs.  
Gerard bit his lip and started to massage Frank slowly and teasingly.  
Frank moaned, throwing his head back.

Gerard applied more pressure a few times then went back to teasing touches.  
Frank growled in warning. "Gee."  
Gerard bit his lip, feigning innocence. "Yes?"  
Frank grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged his face forward. "Being bratty today?"  
"N-no! No, sir" Gerard squeaked out quickly.  
Frank chuckled and pressed their lips together for a bruising kiss. "Naughty."

"How can I make it up to you?" Gerard licked his lips slowly.  
"Why don't you show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours?" Frank purred.  
Gerard grinned "of course" he bit his lip and fell to his knees in front of Frank, getting his jeans off quickly.  
"You look good on your knees." Frank leaned against the door, opening his legs to brace his weight.  
"I know" was all Gerard said. He pushed Frank's underwear down then made a show of licking Frank's cock base to tip slowly.  
Frank turned his head to the side with a groan. His eyes fell closed but he made himself open them again, not wanting to miss a thing.

Gerard closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head of Frank's cock and started to suck gently.  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "You like that, babe?"  
"Mmmmm yeah" he took a little more in and swirled his tongue around.  
Frank moaned, pressing back against the door. "Yeah, like that. You're the perfect little whore, aren't you?" He held Gerard's head where it was, in case he tried to pull away to reply. "Love sucking cock so much."  
Gerard hummed in approval around Frank's cock in response making a bit of vibration. 

"Oh fuck," Frank gasped, his mouth a perfect circle. "You're so /good/ at this..."  
"Mmmmm" Gerard sucked eagerly and took Frank in around half way, any more and his voice would be fucked for a while and they couldn't have that happening today.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek, feeling it hollow as he sucked on him. "Getting close," he warned him.  
Gerard hummed in appreciation and licked the underside of Frank's cock and sucked as hard as he could.  
Frank rocked his hips, making sure to not thrust too deeply. "Going... going to come," he whined.  
Gerard used his hand on whatever he couldn't get his mouth on and stroked quickly.

With one grunt and one final roll of his hips he came, filling Gerard's mouth. He panted, drying the sweat on his brow with his forearm.  
Gerard swallowed happily and pulled off. He licked his lip. "Thank you, sir"  
Frank shivered. "Good boy," he whispered, reaching down to stroke Gerard's hair. "How are you feeling, baby?"  
"I'm good" Gerard leaned against Frank's legs. "I'm so fucking hard...."  
"You poor thing." Frank stroked the top of Gerard's head. "Last chance, baby. Do you want to come before the concert or will you wait?"  
"I'll wait" Gerard whispered. 

Frank felt a wave of affection for him that he was sure would have been accompanied by a wave of lust if he hadn't just come. "I was hoping you'd say that. Pull up my jeans?"  
Gerard gave Frank's thigh a kiss before pulling his jeans up along with his underwear.  
"Good boy." Frank offered Gerard his hand to help him to his feet.  
Gerard took Frank's hand and stood up slowly then brushed the dust off his knees. 

Frank buttoned up his jeans before hugging Gerard. "Hey you."  
Gerard giggled softly and hugged back. "Hey"  
"I like when you're all giggly like this." Frank kissed the tip of his nose. "God, you're adorable."


	11. I fucked up

Mikey knocked on the door. "Come on you two, we're on in 10 minutes" making both Frank and Gerard jump.  
"We're coming!" Frank called out. Then, turning his head to face Gerard once again, he whispered gleefully, "You're going to play the whole concert hard as a rock."  
"That's right" Gerard grinned and kissed Frank on the cheek. "Everyone will know."  
"Fuck, yes, they will," he purred. Frank licked the shell of his ear. "And then, after the concert..." he whispered.  
Gerard bit his lip. "God, stop or I'll come just from your words" he chuckled. "We have to go"  
"Yeah." Frank turned around to unlock the door, making sure his ass brushed against Gerard's groin, and then got out of the bathroom. "Let's rock, motherfuckers!"  
"You might want to pull up your zipper, first," Ray chuckled, his cheeks a bit pink.

Gerard bit his lip and walked out of the bathroom as well, he laughed at Ray's comment.  
"Sluts" Mikey muttered underneath his breath.  
"Jealous, Mikey?" Frank flicked him on the ear. He zipped up and buttoned his jeans. "Okay! I'm ready!" He waited for Gerard to initiate the round of high fives, as was traditional.  
"Alright! High five everyone!" Gerard grinned. "Let's do this!"  
Frank high fived the others. The laziness he always felt after coming was gone, replaced with his usual manic energy. "Yeah!" he exclaimed as he high fived Ray.  
The rest proceeded to high five as well. "On we go" Gerard said and walked towards the stage.  
Frank followed him outside. His tech handed him his guitar and he plugged it in. His skin buzzing with excitement, he faced the screaming crowd.

Gerard said hello and told the fans he loved them before they started their first song.  
As usual, Frank played like a mad man, throwing himself around on stage and headbanging to the beat of the music. As they played 'Prison', he pressed himself against Gerard's side and mouthed his throat.  
When Frank was at Gerard's side and he didn't have to sing, he practically crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.  
Frank wished he had extra hands to cup the back of Gerard's head while playing the guitar. He made the kiss last for as long as he could, and he stayed by Gerard's side when he went back to singing. "Want you in me," he whispered into his ear.

Gerard had to use all his willpower to keep singing but Frank's words still made him lose focus a he got a couple of words wrong.  
Frank smirked to himself and walked away to play in his usual spot at stage right, letting Gerard have some space to get himself back in control.  
"I'm sorry about that guys" Gerard apologised to the fans after the song ended. "Frankie is very distracting when he wants to be" he grinned.  
Frank waved at the fans and then shot Gerard a kiss with a smirk.  
The audience cheered and Gerard laughed. They continued the set. 

Frank waited until they had played a couple more songs before getting close to Gerard again. He plastered himself against his back.  
Gerard leaned back against him and kept singing.  
Frank planted his feet firmly on the ground to take his weight. He waited until a moment when Gerard wasn't singing to whisper into his ear, "Kneel for me. Let them see who you belong to."  
Gerard licked his lip and practically fell to his knees in front of Frank.  
Frank's fingers almost slipped on the strings of his guitar as a sudden wave of arousal hit him, but he kept playing, his eyes focused on Gerard's kneeling form.  
Gerard arched his back and kept singing, he was singing his heart out. 

They reached a part of the song where Frank could afford to not play, and he tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, pulling his head back possessively to expose the curve of his throat to the public.  
Gerard bit his lip and somehow managed to keep singing, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus.  
All too soon, Frank had to release Gerard's hair to go back to playing his guitar, but he memorized the way Gerard had looked on his knees, so sweetly submissive and obedient.  
Gerard's head moved after Frank's hand, subconsciously seeking out the touch, wanting it back but when Gerard caught himself doing it he quickly shook his head.  
Frank sent Gerard an apologetic look. There was nothing he wanted more than to grab Gerard's hair once again, to push him to his feet and kiss him, but they had a show ahead of them.

There was a guitar solo and Gerard wasn't singing for a while in their last song so he used the time to kiss Frank firmly then lick his lips slowly, with a small smirk.  
The kiss caught Frank by surprise. He faltered, and hoped people would be too caught up listening to Toro's solo to notice that he had missed a few notes.  
Gerard practically attacked Frank's neck with small nips and kisses before he had to sing again, he walked back to his spot and stayed there until the end of the song.  
Frank strained to keep up with the rest of the band. When the song ended, he walked to where Gerard stood. "You tease," he growled into his ear over the shouts of the crowd. "I'm so making you pay for that," he smirked.  
Gerard didn't falter this time. "Thank you! Have a good night!" He bowed and completely ignored Frank's comment except grinning. 

The concert ended. Frank had never been more thankful for that. He felt like his skin was stretched too taut over his bones, like he could burst out of himself with nervous energy. He handed his guitar to the tech.  
Gerard bounced off stage and Mikey followed close behind him.  
Ray and Frank followed them backstage. Frank was frantic. He plastered himself to Gerard's back like he had during the concert. "Want you," he hissed.  
Gerard grinned, he was still almost painfully hard but it's like he got used to it by now. It was his turn to tease. "Is that so, Frankie?" He asked with a small smirk.  
Frank gave Gerard' backside a playful slap. "Motherfucker, don't play that game with me. Don't think I'm above making you suck me off and letting you wait until morning to come."

That put Gerard back in line, he yelped a little at the slap. "Nonono!" He turned around to face Frank. "Sorry!" He kissed him quickly. "Please, take me, let me come soon" he murmured against his lips.  
"Hey, hey," Frank kissed Gerard. "It's okay. You'll be able to come soon."  
Ray cleared his throat, deliberately avoiding looking at the other two. "Uh, Mikey, something tells me we should find some place to be tonight."  
Mikey made wide eyes at the pair. "Ya think?!" He shook his head. "We're leaving, now" he grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him out, they'd probably end up in some bar or club soon enough. Gerard pressed himself against Frank.  
"Okay, okay," said Ray, wide eyed, as he followed Mikey down the corridor.  
Frank snickered as he watched the other two go. "Bus?" he asked Gerard.

"Yes, nownownow" Gerard was getting desperate again.  
Frank took Gerard's hand and practically tugged him toward the tour bus, laughing.  
"Not funny, Iero" Gerard walked with Frank quickly.  
"Really?" Frank opened the door of the bus and climbed up the stairs to the lounge. "Because I think it's hilarious."  
"Kiss me! Touch me!" Gerard whined and pulled Frank close to him by his shirt. 

"God, how desperate are you?" Frank pressed their lips together, kissing him hard and backing him against the wall.  
Gerard kissed back eagerly and started to rub his crotch against Frank and moaning into his mouth.  
Frank broke away. "Lube. I'll go get it, you go wait on the couch of the studio for me, okay?"  
Gerard nodded again and went straight to the studio, he stripped quickly throwing his clothes anywhere and sat on the couch with legs spread widely. He gripped the cushions tightly with his hands.  
Frank walked in a second later, carrying with him the tube of lube and taking his shirt off. He closed and locked the door behind himself. He straddled Gerard's lap. "Fuck, baby, you're so big and hard."

Gerard instantly bucked his hips up seeking friction. "Yes, so hard for you"  
Frank unbuttoned his jeans and got off Gerard to take them off. He couldn't get naked soon enough. "Fucking..." he muttered as he jumped around on one foot to take his shoes off. "Help me out, Gee."  
Gerard moved quickly to strip Frank of his clothes and had him naked within seconds.  
Frank pushed him down on the couch, so Gerard was sitting on it once again. He straddled his hips, shivered when their bare skin brushed together. "Fuck, Gee, that feels so good."  
"Yeah, fucking amazing" Gerard pressed himself against Frank. "I need you" he muttered. 

"You have me. You were so good, Gee, waiting like that." Frank kissed him, long and hungry. "I'm going to make it worth it. Do you think you can hold back long enough to fuck me?"  
Gerard didn't do anything for a few seconds then nodded quickly.  
"Good boy," he cooed. Frank handed Gerard the lube and then got off him, getting on all fours on the couch facing away from him. "Get me ready."  
Gerard kisses Frank's lower back and lubed up his fingers, he teased Frank's hole with one of his fingers.  
"Mmh. Yeah, that's good," Frank said, voice low. He arched his back, pushing his ass up. "Keep rubbing me like that."

Gerard moved his finger through Frank's crack then rubbed the hole in small circles.  
"Oh, motherfucker," Frank groaned. "Push your finger in, just the tip, and keep rubbing in circles like that."  
Gerard obeyed. He bit his lip as he pushed the finger inside and moved it in small circles. "Good?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah. Oh, yeah, so good." Frank whined softly. "Oh, fuck, Gee, I can feel you stretching me up. What does it look like?" He looked back at Gerard over his shoulder, mouth open and eyes half-lidded.  
Gerard looked mesmerised. "It looks so hot, baby, god, I can't wait until it's my cock inside you, not just my finger"

"God, me too." Gerard's expression made him groan. He felt sexy and wanton under Gerard's gaze. "Two fingers," he rushed to say. "Give me two fingers, all the way in. I can take it, Gee."  
Gerard bit his lip and pushed his finger all the way in and moved it around a bit before pressing in the second all the way in as well.  
"No, two fingers, come on --," he started to say, and then his voice dissolved into a moan as Gerard pushed two fingers into him. "Oh fuck. Fuck, Gee. Try to find my spot, yeah?"  
Gerard twisted and bent his fingers to try to find Frank's spot. "Baby, you look so good"  
"Thank you." Frank smirked at Gerard. "A little lower... A little -- oh, there, fuck, yes, there, that's the spot..." Frank groaned, clenching around his fingers as if trying to keep them inside him.  
Gerard moaned and pressed his fingers hard into the spot.  
Frank whimpered with every breath, his fingers clenching around the cushion of the couch. "Yeah, like that, rub that spot, oh fuck..."

Gerard rubbed the spot just like he was asked, at the same time he leaned in and mouthed at Frank's thigh.  
"God, your mouth," Frank panted. He tried to reach behind himself to cup the back of Gerard's head, but couldn't at this angle.  
Gerard moved a bit so Frank could reach him.  
Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair. "Gee, your mouth..."  
"W-what about it?"  
"Fucking love it," Frank moaned. "Want it on me, want it everywhere..."  
Gerard nodded then nipped the skin of Frank's hip before kissing the skin around it. Then he moved and licked just above Frank's hole. 

Frank let out a shocked moan and pushed back with his hips. "Yesyesyes/yes/," he mumbled, over and over.  
Gerard grinned and chuckled softly. He spread his fingers inside of Frank then slowly moved his tongue between them.  
Frank's arms gave out and he rested his head on the cushions, sticking his ass up. "Oh fuck, yes, /that/, that's what I want, don't stop..." he moaned.  
Gerard moaned and started to thrust his tongue in and out of Frank.  
Frank bit his own forearm to muffle the broken moans coming out of his mouth. He could feel it when Gerard moaned, could feel the vibration inside him, and it had him curling his toes and pushing back against him.  
Gerard licked around inside of Frank. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank moaned incoherently. Reaching down between his own legs, he squeezed the base of himself. "Lick around the edge, then fuck me with your tongue, come on," he ordered.  
Gerard did as he was told. He licked slowly around the edge.  
"Fucking dirty mouth..." Frank reached behind himself with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart.  
Gerard groaned and pushed his tongue inside of Frank, as far as he could.  
Frank whined high and broken. "Your cock, now, I need it now. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

Gerard thrust his tongue in and out of Frank twice then moved away and lubed up his cock quickly before aligning it with Frank's hole.  
Frank reached back for him, keeping it steady as he pushed back with his hips until the head went it. "Oh fuck," he groaned. "Stay there. Stay there for a second."  
Gerard whimpered softly and gripped Frank's hips tightly, he fought the urge to start pounding into Frank.  
Frank took a few deep breaths. He pushed back the rest of the way, until Gerard's hips touched his won and he was as buried deep into him. "Fuck, yes." He clenched around Gerard a couple of times. "Oh, that's good..."

Gerard groaned loudly. "Fuck! God! Holy fuck, you feel amazing!" He gripped Frank's hips tighter. "Can I move?"  
Frank groaned. "Beg me for it."  
Gerard let out a high pitched, desperate noise. "Frankie! Please! Let me move! God, I've been waiting so long, don't make me wait longer, please, I'm so desperate for it"  
Frank moaned. "Yeah, do it, fuck me, Gee." He pushed back against him. "Want it hard."  
Gerard didn't lose a second he begun pounding into Frank, hard and fast.  
Frank arched his back, moaning. "Yeah, babe, that's it. Show me how much you want me."  
Gerard moaned loudly. "This is so perfect!"

"Nice and tight for you," Frank pushed back against him. "Deeper, deeper..."  
Gerard groaned and thrust deeper into Frank, he let out a possessive growl as he fucked him.  
Frank took Gerard's hand and wrapped it around his erection. "Touch me..."  
Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's cock and begun to stroke him in time with his thrusts.  
Frank thrust back against him, fucking himself on his cock. "Fuck me, fuck me harder, motherfucker," he groaned...  
Gerard groaned and thrust harder, as hard as he could.  
Frank gripped the cushions so hard his knuckles where white, every thrust driving him forward. "Yes, yes, just like that..."

Gerard growled again and kept thrusting, soon enough he started to lose his rhythm.  
Frank felt the difference in his thrusts and groaned, heat building between his legs. "Are you going to come, babe? Gonna fill me with your come?"  
"I'm going to fill you up and mark you. You're mine" Gerard gasped out.  
Frank chuckled. "It's cute when you think you're in control," he growled.  
Gerard leant down and hissed in Frank's ear. "You've made me wait all day, I've been good for you and I've listened to every command. So now, you're going to be a good boy for /me/ and tell me you're mine, or you don't get my cum" and that's where Gerard went wrong.  
Frank's eyes rolled back and he groaned. He squeezed the base of his cock. "Yours, I'm yours, Gee, Gee..." 

"Yeah, that's fucking right, mine" Gerard growled and gave a particularly sharp thrust as he came with a loud moan.  
Frank moaned when he felt Gerard fill him and he came, catching his come in his fist. His legs gave out and he felt down on the couch, boneless, making Gerard slip out of him. He pressed his face against the cushions, eyes closed.  
Gerard fell down next to him and draped his arm and leg over Frank he breathed heavily. After a moment he murmured "lick it off your hand, babe, taste yourself" and this is where Gerard made it worse.  
Frank groaned and turned his head away from him, his eyes clenched closed.

Gerard stroked Frank's hair. "Hey... Are you okay?"  
Frank winced and covered his face with his arm. "What the hell was that?" he murmured, sounding hurt and scared.  
"Oh god I'm.... I'm so sorry" Gerard hugged Frank close. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to.... It just happened..... I'm... I... I'm so so so so sorry"  
Frank squirmed, weakly pushing him away. "Don't. I'm okay but please don't touch me right now. I need." He took a long breath. "Don't touch me."  
Gerard instantly moved away and sat on the floor, he hugged his knees to his chest. "I'm so sorry..." He kept muttering quietly.  
Frank picked up his clothes and put them on, even zipping up his jacket and doing his shoelaces. It made him feel a little better. He looked at Gerard sitting on the floor. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry."  
Gerard didn't move from his position on the floor, he tucked his head between his knees, ashamed of himself.

Frank moved as it to crouch down next to him, but he stopped himself. Instead, he sat on the floor in front of him, a whole feet of space between them. "I'm sorry," he repeated.  
"Not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have done that, it's all my fault, god, I am so sorry, I'm so so sorry Frankie" Gerard almost sobbed, in that moment, he despised himself.  
"No, shit, stop that. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have let you fuck me. It was my fault." Frank tried to swallow down the knot in his throat. "Gee, babe, please don't cry..." He crawled closer on all fours and took his face in his hands.  
Gerard kissed Frank's hands over and over again. "Nonononono" he choked out. "Not your fault"  
"It was. I was stupid, and now you're crying and I..." Frank let out a long, shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"No! I just.... I didn't think..." Gerard swallowed and took Frank's hands in his. "I love you so much Frankie"  
"No one would have." Frank shook his head. "I shouldn't have put you in that situation, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't pretend I was okay with it. It was so fucking stupid of me."  
Gerard let out a choked sob, with each word Frank said Gerard realised just how badly he fucked up. "I... I'm sorry, can I hug you? Please, Frankie"  
Frank opened his mouth, nodded, and pulled Gerard into a hug, his eyes tightly closed. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.  
Gerard hugged Frank close, clinging to him. "It's not your fault" he murmured, he'd repeat it as many times as it took for Frank to believe it.

"It is. It's so many different kinds of my fault, I don't even know where to start to apologize." Frank was tense in his arms, his fingers clenched in the fabric of the shirt Gerard was still wearing.  
Gerard placed his hand on Frank's cheek gently and just shook his head. He didn't say anything else.  
Frank didn't open his eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated, not sure of who he was even saying it to anymore, Gerard or himself.  
Gerard stroked Frank's hair softly and hid his face in Frank's neck.  
Frank flinched as if he was afraid he was going to bite him, but then he rested his cheek against the top of Gerard's head.  
Gerard's body shook a little and he clung tightly to Frank, not knowing what else to do with himself.

"Hey, shh, shh," shushed Frank shushed him. "It's fine. We're fine. I still love you. It will be okay," he murmured, a meaningless string of comforting words.  
Gerard didn't move, he didn't respond, he didn't know how.  
"Gee," Frank finally opened his eyes. "Gee, please," he said, sounding close to crying.  
Gerard slowly moved his head to look at Frank, he had tears in his eyes and a sad expression.  
Frank's shoulder shook as he tried to avoid sobbing, tears falling down his cheeks.  
Gerard wiped away Frank's tear, he still didn't say anything. He had no words, when he needed them most, they abandoned him.  
"I'm sorry," Frank's voice wavered. He wiped his face with his sleeve. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay because I can't, I need to..." He stared at the closed door longingly.

"You need to go?" Gerard asked barely audibly.  
"Can't stand to have you watch me like this." Frank felt more tears fall down his cheeks. He released Gerard. "I'm sorry."  
Gerard hugged his knees again and hid his face, he went silent, he didn't realise he was just making Frank feel more guilty, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and stop existing.  
"I'm sorry." Frank stood up on shaky legs. "I'm sorry, please be okay when I come back." He reached for the door blindly and got out into the lounge. He needed to get out. He needed to get /out/.  
Gerard didn't move, he didn't say see you later, he just stayed in the same position.  
Frank got out of the bus and disappeared into the night, taking walk, needing to clear his head.

Gerard slowly got dressed and cleaned any mess they might have made, then he went to his bunk. He laid down facing the wall and stared blankly at it.  
A couple of hours went. Someone opened the door of the bus, and a moment later Ray's voice could be heard as he talked with someone while walking up the stairs of the bus.  
Gerard didn't move from his position, he stayed as quiet as he could in hope that Ray would assume he's asleep and leave him alone.  
Ray went to sleep, thinking Frank and Gerard had already gone to bed.

It was still another hour before Frank returned. He tiptoed to the bunk area and knocked quietly on the side of Gerard's bunk. "Gee?" he whispered. "Gee, are you awake?"  
Gerard didn't respond, he hid under the covers instead, wanting to avoid hurting Frank more by... he didn't even know, he just knew he didn't want to risk it.  
Frank shuffled his feet. He turned around and went to his own bunk. He pulled the curtain closed and, still fully clothed, he curled under his sheets.


	12. Fixing it/ Communication

Gerard didn't sleep much that night and he woke up early in the morning, but he didn't move from his bunk.  
Frank spent the night thinking about what had happened, trying to breath through the shame crushing his lungs and his heart. By the time Gerard woke he had left once again. He spent the morning wandering through the parking lot of the venue and avoiding everyone.  
Gerard couldn't deal with anything or anyone, he switched his brain off and stayed in the bunk, he hated himself for what he did. 

Mikey noticed the change and decided to go and look for Frank, talking to Gerard right now would have been pointless. He found Frank wondering around. "Hey! Frank" he called out.  
Frank jumped when he heard Mikey calling him, then froze, facing away from him. "Hey," he said with fake cheerfulness, turning around. There was a smile on his face, too wide to be sincere. "What's up, man?"  
Mikey raised an eyebrow at him. "Stop, it's like you forgot we've spent years together, what happened between you and Gee?" He was calm as always.  
Frank stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Nothing. It's fine."  
"No, it's not" Mikey said simply like he was stating a fact. 

Frank ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I-I fucked up. I fucked up and Gerard won't let me apologize, so I'm giving him time. That's all." He shrugged again, the movement looking like a muscular twitch.  
"You're giving him time? Because that always works with Gerard" Mikey said a bit sarcastically. "Just tell me what happened, Iero"  
"So what am I supposed to do, pull him out of his bunk by the hair and forcing him to talk to me? Yeah, that would work out great." Frank threw his hands in the air. He pressed his lips into a thin line. "It's none of your business."  
"It's my brother, that makes it my business" Mikey looked at Frank sternly, he wasn't mad, he just wasn't going to walk away without an answer. 

"I don't give a shit if Gerard is your brother. That doesn't mean you get to listen to every fucked up thing that has ever happened to me, just because I'm dating Gerard," Frank hissed. He could feel it again, the shame building up in his throat and in his bones until he couldn't breathe.  
"What? What the hell are you talking about? I just want to know what happened that made Gerard switch off... " Mikey looked at Frank with a confused expression. "What the hell man?"  
Frank grasped his own arm. "We. We did a thing, and I didn't like it, and now he's mad at me or worried or whatever. That's it. That's all."  
"Thing... Like a sex thing?" Mikey pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to particularly talk about his brother's sex life but it's not like it would be the first time he had to sort out his brother's relationship for him. "Oh god.... What.... What did he do this time?" 

"What? Oh my God, Mikey, I'm not going to tell you about your brother and me having sex," Frank said, startled. "Wait, what do you mean, what did he do this time?" He added, more cautiously. "Does Gerard do...? What does Gerard do?"  
"Seriously? Because he does...." Mikey shrugged. "And he's just... He can do something weird sometimes... Or totally inappropriate..." he mumbled a bit. He really did know too much and his own brother's sex life.... They had a weird relationship. But you'll find out later just how weird.  
"Something weird? Inappropriate?" Frank repeated, his voice higher than usual. "What the hell, Mikey."  
"He tells me things...." Mikey blushed. "Anyway..." He avoided eye contact with Frank. 

"But what things?" Frank croaked. Suddenly he had this terrible fear that Gerard had been holding out on him, that there were things he wanted and he couldn't give to him, all because of his stupid fucking issues. "Mikey, what things?"  
"Just stuff..... Like this one time he asked a guy to spank him with a fucking spatula" Mikey frowned. "It doesn't matter.... Just tell me what he did this time"  
Frank visibly relaxed. "Oh. Mikey, that isn't weird, Jesus." He rolled his eyes. "You vanilla people, seriously." He crossed his arms. "I... He..." He shook his head. He couldn't say it. He couldn't even think about it without wanting to curl up somewhere and disappear.

Mikey thanked god he used that particular example, he could think of weirder but that wasn't the point of the conversation. "Look, just tell me.... It's either you telling me now, or Gerard telling me after a week of being a melancholic bitch"  
"He can't tell you," Frank quickly said. "He can't, I don't give a shit if he tells you about the exact fucking depth of my colon but he can't tell you that." Frank was hyperventilating and fuck, fuck, why did he have to be so fucked up.  
"Hey.... Hey Frank...." Mikey put a hand on Frank's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Fuck... Breath man, it's alright, seriously, it's fine, calm down"  
Frank made an abortive movement, like he was simultaneously shrinking on himself and trying not to. He gripped his own elbows hard. "It's not," he hissed. "It's not fine, I fucked up."

"No... No, you didn't.... I'm sure everything is okay and just one of you or both of you overreacted when all you had to do is talk to each other" Mikey said softly, trying to calm Frank down. "Seriously dude, it's all okay."  
"I did." Frank looked everywhere but at Mikey's face. "I overreacted, fuck, no wonder he won't talk to me, I'm a fucking wreck."  
Mikey blinked, he looked confused and a bit scared, this was supposed to be easy, he was going to get Frank to tell him what happened then tell Gerard to get the fuck over it but there was obviously something major wrong here. "He won't talk to you because he most likely blames himself, Frank.... Just.... What the hell?" He looked concerned.  
Frank opened his mouth and made a wordless noise. He swallowed. "He... he did something. Something harmless and perfectly okay and I freaked out because I'm an idiot, and then I left instead of cuddling him, and it was all because I fucking overreacted. He shouldn't blame himself, it was my fucking fault, not his."

"You left..." Mikey winced, even he knew that's a bad idea. "Look, whatever he did, you probably had the right to freak the fuck out but you gotta go talk to him man"  
"I know. I know, I should have done that." Frank ducked his head. "But he won't talk to me."  
"He will... Just go to him.... Go tell him why you didn't like it and just explain everything.... Okay?" Mikey said softly.  
Frank sucked on his bottom lip. "Okay. Yeah, you're right. Uh. Can you. Can you and Ray leave for a while? I'd like to have some privacy for that conversation."  
Mikey nodded. "Sure, I'll go get him, you go to Gerard" he turned on his heel and went to the bus to get Ray. 

"Mikey? Thanks," Frank called after him. He rocked on his heels, arms crossed in front of his body, and finally he headed for the bus. Ray was exiting it right at that moment, his expression confused. "Everything alright?" he asked Frank, and Frank nodded.  
Mikey just grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him away. "Let's just go" he muttered.  
Ray nodded and followed Mikey out, but couldn't help but look at Frank worriedly over his shoulder.

Gerard was still in his bunk, he's barely moved an inch since last night.  
Frank walked into the bunk area and crossed the door behind him, needing as many barriers as possible between himself and the rest of the world. He knelt by Gerard's bunk. "Gee?" he whispered. "Gee, I'm going to get in the bunk with you, is that alright?"  
Gerard flinched a little then nodded silently.  
Sadly, Frankly had yet to develop X-ray vision and thus couldn't see this through the curtain. He waited a few more seconds for a reply before sighing. He took off his shoes and jacket, aware he was stalling, and then pulled the curtain open. He laid on his side behind Gerard and closed the curtain. "Hey," he greeted him quietly.

Gerard closed his eyes and curled up a bit. "Hello...." He replied in a whisper.  
Frank shifted closer, but not enough to touch him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, because it was what he usually asked after a scene gone wrong, and that's what this felt like.  
"I'm sorry" Gerard whispered and repeated it a few time.  
"Hey, Gerard, no, babe." Frank tentatively placed a arm around Gerard's waist. "Stop that. It wasn't your fault."  
"It was, I shouldn't have done that" Gerard said, his voice going even quieter, it was barely audible by the end of the sentence.  
"Yeah," Frank admitted quietly. "You shouldn't, but I shouldn't have reacted like that, either. I shouldn't have run away when you needed me, and I shouldn't have freaked out like that in the first place."  
Gerard turned around so he was facing Frank. "Not your fault" he shuffled closer to Frank and cuddled him.

Frank tucked Gerard's head under his chin, one arm around his waist. "Can we just forget about it?" he whispered. "Just. Pretend it never happened."  
"But it did... It did Frankie....." Gerard stroked Frank's hair softly. He chewed on his lip nervously. "Can you.... Can you tell me why it was so bad?"  
Frank closed his eyes tight. "You..." He swallowed. "You're going to think I'm a dickhead."  
"No... No, of course I won't" Gerard said softly and kissed the top of Frank's head.  
Frank curled his fingers around Gerard's shirt. "I don't even know where to start," he said quietly.  
"At the beginning" Gerard replied and held Frank closer to him. 

"At the beginning," Frank repeated. "Okay. So. Picture me fresh out of high school, going to my first kinky parties and trying to get laid."  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Okay, Frankie"  
"So I'm pretty new to all that stuff, but I already know I'm into domming and shit, right?" Frank shifted, curling closer to Gerard. "Except, you've seen me. When you think 'leather daddy', you don't exactly picture a tiny guy with a girly fucking face who likes bottoming sometimes. You picture someone big and strong and, like, stern and shit, not someone who would be described in a porno as a 'bratty twink'," he practically spat.  
Gerard looked at Frank and stroked his cheek softly. "Hey... It doesn't matter how you look... You can be into dominating... I mean I've seen short, skinny, weak as fuck girls with whips man, did... Did someone tell you, you couldn't be a dom or something?" He looked concerned and sympathetic. 

"Kinda, yeah." Frank nuzzled Gerard's hand. "Add to that that every fucking dom in the community acts like forcibly turning a dom into a sub gets you brownie points, and..." he trailed off.  
"Oh god..... Baby, did someone force you? Oh my god" Gerard held Frank tightly.  
"No! No, shit, I wasn't raped or anything," Frank quickly said, gripping Gerard's shirt in his fists. "No, it wasn't like that. I'd just..." He took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe I'd feel like getting fucked for a change, so I'd hook up with another dom. So we'd negotiate the scene, agree that they could hold me down and fuck me but that I wasn't cool with any powerplay bullshit, and then when I was this close to coming they'd spring all their dommy shit on me, start talking about how they had made me their bitch and how they'd always known I was secretly a sub."

Gerard scowled. "What the fuck?! Are they some dumb shits?! Just because you want to be fucked doesn't mean-" he cut himself off. "...I... I did the same thing" the realisation hit him and he sat up.  
"Gee." Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and tried to tug him down. "It's okay. You didn't know."  
"It doesn't matter! I... Fuck... " Gerard gripped his own hair tightly. "God, I just.... I can't believe I did something like that"  
Frank shrugged. "You tried to guess what I'd be into, and you thought that was what I'd want. Can't say I blame you for reaching that conclusion, with the way I was shoving my ass on your face and screaming for it," he muttered, hugging himself. "This is why I don't usually let people fuck me."  
Gerard shook his head. "You trusted me and I abused that trust, I'm a bad person, I am so sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

Frank shook his head. "You made a mistake. That doesn't make you a bad person." He cupped Gerard's cheek and guided him down for a kiss. "It's fine. You don't have to do anything. We'll just have to do it the other way around from now on."  
Gerard kissed Frank softly. "I swear on everything that matters to me on this planet that I will never ever try to dominate you again unless you explicitly ask for it."  
Frank looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. "I believe you," he whispered. He curled into his side, his face against Gerard's neck. "I probably won't. Sorry," he whispered quietly. "Ask for it, I mean."  
"That's absolutely fine" Gerard reassured.  
"Okay." Frank tangled their legs together and felt all the tension of the day leave him with a sigh. "I love you, Gee."  
"I love you too, Frankie, so so so so much" Gerard held Frank close to him.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucked up." Frank muttered against Gerard's throat, his arms tight around Gerard's body.  
"What? What are you even talking about? You are not fucked up" Gerard frowned.  
"Yeah, I am." Frank snorted. "Most people would not react the way I did to a bit of power play."  
"You're not like most people but that doesn't mean you're fucked up" Gerard looked Frank in the eyes. "You're perfect"  
Frank smiled softly at Gerard. "Thank you." He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.  
Gerard kissed him softly and carefully.  
Frank sighed against his mouth. He pushed him down, rolling on top of him. "Can I... Let me... I need to."

"What do you need, Frankie?" Gerard asked softly.  
Frank took Gerard's hands and pined them down at both sides of his head. "This. I need this."  
"Yeah, yeah do whatever you need" Gerard smiled sweetly up at him.  
"Thank you," Frank whispered. He crushed their lips together, his hands squeezing Gerard's wrists.  
Gerard moaned against Frank's lips.  
Frank mouthed his way to Gerard's ear, panting. He caught his earlobe between his teeth and bit down.

Gerard groaned. "Yes, oh fuck" he gasped.  
Frank made a high, broken noise against Gerard's ear. He caught both his wrists in one hand and used the other one to unbutton and unzip Gerard's jeans. "Do you know the stoplight system? Green, yellow, red?" he drawled.  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded. "Green is 'fuck yes baby keep doing this, it's perfect' yellow is "I'm not sure what the fuck you're doing, continue with caution' and red is 'stop, I'm a millisecond away from using my safeword' right?"  
Frank smiled against his neck. "Perfect. Sometimes I really fucking love that you have experience with this." He gripped a handful of Gerard's hair and forced his head to the side to whisper in his ear, "So what's your color, slut?"

Gerard gasped and licked his lips. "Green, very green so green I'm thinking about grass right now"  
Frank chuckled, low and rough. "Yeah, you would be, you little whore. You love it when I'm rough with you, don't you?" He licked the shell of his ear.  
"I love it so much, Frankie, sir" Gerard moaned.  
Frank released Gerard's hair to cup him through his jeans. "I can tell," he purred. "You are so hot for it, aren't you? Fucking shameless..." He kissed Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard rolled his hips seeking friction against Frank's hand. "Only you make me feel like this."  
Frank shivered. "Only me," he moaned, rubbing him in circles over the denim. He stuck his hand inside his jeans and took him out. "This for me?"  
"Oh fuck yes, all yours" Gerard moaned. 

"My whore," Frank bit the spot where his neck met the line of his jaw. "I own this, don't I?" He squeezed his cock. "I own all of you."  
Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly. "Yes, you do, you own every inch of me, I love being your slut, sir"  
Frank nosed his cheek until his lips found Gerard's. He gave him a rough, biting kiss. "My obedient little slut," he growled. "You'll do anything for my cock."  
"Fuck" Gerard gasped, his breathing becoming a little heavier. "Yes, anything, anything at all, what do you want me to do?"  
Frank swiped a thumb over the head of Gerard's erection, smearing precum over his calloused skin. He lifted his hand to Gerard's lips and thumbed his lips open. "Suck on it. Taste yourself. Show me how much you want to suck my cock."  
Gerard sucked eagerly on Frank's thumb, licking the precum off and moaning at the taste. 

"You like that, uh?" Frank purred, eyes dark and half-lidded. "Love the taste of cum."  
Gerard nodded and let the thumb slip away from his mouth. "I want to taste your cum, please"  
"Do you think you've earned it, slut?" Frank gripped Gerard's hair and pushed his head back. He licked the hollow of his throat.  
Gerard bit his lip. "N-no, but I can be so good, you won't regret letting me have your cock, I promise."  
"Perfect little cocksucker," Frank purred. "What if I didn't let you? What if I forced you to lay there watching me as I jerk off, uh?"  
"I... I would watch you and beg, unless you told me do something else. I would have to grip onto the sheets just to keep myself from touching you." Gerard said quickly. 

"But you wouldn't touch me, not until I gave you permission, no matter how much you wanted it." Frank gasped, his hips rubbing against Gerard's clothed thigh. "Because you're an obedient little slut and nothing gets you off as hard as obeying me, right, whore?"  
Gerard groaned. "Yes! You're right, I even need your permission to come, it never feels as good as the time when you tell me I can"  
"Gerard, fuck," Frank moaned, his hips pushing sharply forward, his head thrown back. "Mine, all mine. Even your orgasms are mine to control," he growled.  
Gerard moaned. "Yes, all yours" his hips moved up to rub against Frank and he moaned.  
"Did I give you permission to do that, slut?" Frank grinned against Gerard's cheek. He pushed Gerard down with his weight, pining him against the mattress.

"N-no..." Gerard whimpered softly. "I'm sorry, sir"  
Frank took his chin. "You know, I was thinking I was going to let you suck me off, but now I'm not so sure, if you're not going to behave." He gentled his grip of Gerard's chin. "Color?" he whispered.  
"Green" Gerard whispered back quickly before saying "please, let me, I'll be so good, I'm sorry for being a bad slut."  
Frank nodded and gripped his chin tightly once again. "I'm not sure I believe you. I think it's time I put you in your place."  
Gerard bit his lip. "How will you do that, sir?"  
Frank clicked his tongue. "That's the problem, uh? You're so much of a slut, you will only get off on all the ways I could punish you."  
"I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry I'm such a slut, do whatever you want to me" 

Frank frowned, thinking about what do next. He released Gerard's wrists and got off him. "Crawl on all fours to the studio. I think it will help you remember that a whore's place is on his knees." Before Gerard could do anything, he caught his shoulder. He nuzzled Gerard's cheek and kissed him softly. "Color?"  
"Motherfucking neon green" Gerard answered giggling softly and waited for Frank to let go off his shoulder.  
Frank grinned against his cheek. "That's my good slut," he cooed. He kissed his cheek and let him go. "Before you crawl to the studio, once you're out of the bunk, I want you to strip for me. A whore should not be allowed to wear clothes."  
Gerard nodded quickly, he got out of his bunk and started to strip as quickly as humanly possible. He then got on hands and knees, he bowed his head then started to crawl to the studio. 

Frank sat on the edge of the bunk, watching Gerard get his clothes off and rubbing himself lightly through his jeans. He stood up when Gerard got on his hands and knees and stroked his hair. "Perfect posture," he praised him. "You're such a submissive little bitch, babe." He kicked aside a couple of things that were laying around on the floor so Gerard wouldn't step on them and hurt himself, then opened the door to the studio.  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard beamed at the praise, he crawled into the studio and stopped in the middle of it, he kept his head down making his hair fall down around his face.  
Frank closed and locked the door behind himself. Standing away from Gerard's visual range, he unzipped his jeans, letting Gerard hear it. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down just enough to take himself out. "How do you feel, slut? How does acting like the whore you are make you feel?" he whispered into the quiet of the studio.

"It..." Gerard swallowed. "It makes me feel good, it makes me feel yours, I like being yours." He moved his head up to look at Frank but then quickly bowed it again a second later. "It makes me feel dirty and.... And naughty" Gerard blushed. "I like being a dirty boy"  
Frank took a deep breath. He stroked himself with a couple of long, firm pulls. "God, Gee, that's so hot." He walked closer and gripped Gerard's hair, keeping his head bowed down. "You're such a dirty, dirty boy. Fucking filthy..." he breathed out. He rocked his hips forward and the head of his dick rubbed against Gerard's cheek, leaving behind a trail of precum. "My dirty boy," he cooed.  
Gerard moaned wantonly. "Thank you, sir, thank you for letting me be your boy" he whimpered softly.  
Frank's heart swelled in his chest. "Always," he whispered. "My pretty, obedient boy." He thumbed Gerard's bottom lip, pushing his mouth open. "You want my cock, Gee?"

Gerard nodded. "Yes, please" he whispered and sucked softly on Frank's thumb.  
"Mmh, I don't know if I'll let you have it. Maybe I'll just jerk myself off, make you kneel there doing nothing but watch me." Thumb still inside Gerard's mouth, he tilted up his chin to expose the long column of his throat. "What would you do then, uh?"  
"I'd..... I'd do anything you wanted me to do, even that meant not touching you" Gerard kissed Frank's thumb. "I would try to do anything I can to try prove myself worth of pleasuring you".  
"God, you're the sweetest fucking thing. Sweetest fucking whore," Frank cooed. He stroked Gerard's bottom lip with his thumb. "What if I also forbid you to come, like I did yesterday? What would you do then?"

"I wouldn't come, sir, I would wait for permission because my cock belongs to you" Gerard bit his lip.  
"Damn right it does. All of you belongs to me," Frank growled. "You're not going to forget that again, right, bitch?" , His hold of Gerard's hair tightening for a second before loosening again as Frank took a deep breath.  
Gerard gasped. "Yes! Yes sir, I won't ever forget that I'm your bitch" Gerard breathed out quickly.  
"And why is that?" Frank's muscles were tense, a quiet desperation in his eyes as he forced Gerard's head back. "Why are you my bitch?"  
Gerard took a shaky breath, he wanted to say the right words. "B-because you're the perfect dom and I wouldn't want to belong to anyone else and I love you Frankie" he spoke very quickly. 

Frank let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "I love you too, Gee," he whispered, stroking Gerard's hair. He moved until he was in front of Gerard and positioned his head so he was facing his hips. "Open up."  
Gerard let out a pleased sigh and opened his mouth widely.  
"I'm going to fuck your mouth, now. Don't move until I tell you to. I'm going to give you a little reminder that your mouth is meant to be used," Frank growled, guiding himself forward and rubbing the head of his erection against Gerard's bottom lip.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard gasped out quickly then opened his mouth as wide as he could, he fought the urge to lean forward. 

Frank pushed Gerard's forward, the head of his cock slipping between his lips. He stilled himself, watching Gerard with calculating eyes.  
Gerard screwed his eyes shut, his lips trembled a bit.  
Frank patted Gerard's cheek. "Open your eyes. Look at me," he said. His hand shook on Gerard's head, straining with the effort of holding back and staying still.  
Gerard fluttered his eyes open and looked at Frank pleadingly.  
Frank smirked down at him and thrust his hips forward. He began pushing himself in and out of Gerard's warm mouth, fucking him hard. Despite the roughness, he made sure to not thrust too deep, not wanting Gerard to choke.  
Gerard moaned around him, he scratched at the floor a bit. 

Frank pulled himself out with a wet noise and held the tip of him to Gerard's lips. "Lick."  
Gerard licked the tip a few times greedily, tasting the precum and moaning.  
"Greedy little whore. Want my cock?" Frank stroked himself, slow and tight.  
"Yes, please give me your cock, please just use my mouth already, I'll make it so worth your while" Gerard begged shamelessly.  
Frank cupped the back of Gerard's head, guiding him forward. "Yeah, come on. Show me what you can do with that mouth, bitch," he growled.  
Gerard wrapped his lips around Frank's cock, taking half of the length into his mouth in one go, he sucked hard and licked the underside.  
Frank panted, his fingers massaging the back of Gerard's neck, his eyes completely dark as he looked down at him through his eyelashes. "Fuck, yes, babe. You're so good at this. Born to suck cock..."

Gerard moaned his agreement and closed his eyes, he swirled his tongue around.  
Frank enjoyed the vibrations around him. He slapped Gerard's cheek lightly. "I didn't give you permission to close your eyes," he reminded him. "Look at me."  
Gerard opened his eyes quickly and took more of Frank's cock into his mouth as a form of apology.  
"That's my good slut. Oh fuck..." Soon Frank began to feel that familiar sensation between his legs and on his lower stomach, tension and pressure and warmth building up.  
Gerard moved his head up and down taking in more of Frank's cock each time.  
Frank thrust shallowly in and out of Gerard's mouth, moving with him and panting until he knew he couldn't last much longer. With a grunt he pulled back, taking himself in his fist and squeezing the base of himself. 

Gerard made a small, disappointed sound and bowed his head.  
"God, you're such a slut for my cock," Frank groaned. He stroked Gerard's hair. "You want my cum, bitch?"  
"Yes sir, please give me your cum" Gerard pleaded.  
"I'm going to come either down your throat or on your face. You can choose, but either way you're going to have to beg for it like the good little whore you are." Frank looked down at him with half-lidded eyes.  
"Please sir, come on my face, mark me, please, I need you to make me yours" Gerard looked up at him and bit his lip, hard.  
Frank shivered he began stroking himself, working his cock with short fast strokes. "Mmh, I don't know. I don't think you want it enough..." he teased him.

"Please! Sir! Please I need it so badly, I want your cum on my face. Please, give it to me" Gerard said desperately.  
Frank groaned and thrust forward. "Fucking slut," he moaned. Thick ropes of come spilled over Gerard's face and lips.  
Gerard quivered at the feeling, he licked his lips and moaned loudly. "Th-thank you, sir" he gasped.  
Frank felt his legs begin to shake and held onto Gerard's shoulders to avoid falling down. "God, baby," he breathed out. He caught some of his own come on Gerard's cheek with his thumb and touched Gerard's bottom lip with it. "Look at you. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," he cooed.  
Gerard sucked Frank's thumb into his mouth and licked off the cum. "Thank you" 

"I almost want to take you to the bus bathroom so you'll get to see how pretty you look in the mirror." Frank grinned down at him. He offered Gerard a hand to help him up to his feet.  
Gerard smiled and took Frank's hand, he stood up slowly.  
Frank licked some of his own come from Gerard's cheek. "I'm green. You?"  
Gerard fluttered his eyelashes, trying to keep them open. "Grass" he said almost dreamily. "Shit... I mean green"  
Frank snickered. "God, I love when you get like this," he whispered. He sat down on the couch, tugging Gerard onto his lap slowly, so he'd be able to follow his movements.  
Gerard moved onto Frank's lap slowly and let his head rest on Frank's shoulder.  
Frank took his own t-shirt off and gently cleaned Gerard's face. "There you go. That's my good boy." He kissed his forehead. "You did so, so good, baby."

Gerard allowed his eyes to flutter closed, hoping it was allowed now. "Thank you..." He whispered.  
Frank discarded his now dirty t-shirt and cradled Gerard to his chest. "No, thank you. You're so sweet. My perfect boy," he whispered, his lips against Gerard's forehead.  
Gerard smiled and nuzzled into Frank's neck.  
Frank nuzzled the top of Gerard's head. He felt peaceful, his own emotions mirroring Gerard's state.  
Gerard shuffled a little in Frank's lap making himself more comfortable, the movement caused Gerard's still hard cock to press against Frank's tummy.  
Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head. "Feeling horny, baby? Do you want me to make you come?" he whispered, his tone sedate.  
"O-only if you want to" Gerard replied softly.

"Aw," Frank cooed. "I think you've earned it. Good boys like you deserve to come." He took him in his fist and gave him a squeeze.  
Gerard moaned and buried his face in Frank's neck.  
Frank worked Gerard with firm, slow strokes, rubbing the guitar callouses on his hands against Gerard's sensitive skin. He dropped kisses on Gerard's temple. "My sweet little boy. My sweet little slut," he whispered, almost to himself.  
Gerard rocked his hips a little and moaned loudly, it wouldn't take much longer to make him come.  
"That's it, baby," Frank encouraged him. His other hand reached down between his legs to massage his balls. 

Gerard gasped "Frankie, I'm gonna come, please, can I?"  
"Yeah, baby. You've earned it. Come for me," Frank whispered, his hands moving faster to bring him off.  
Gerard came with a gasp as if he was surprised by his own orgasm.  
"That's my Gee." Frank smiled against the side of Gerard's face. He slowed down his hand until the last tremors left Gerard's body. Only then he let him go. "I love you."  
"I love you too" Gerard murmured with a smile, he was content and happy and sleepy.  
Frank brushed their lips together softly. "Are you thirsty?"

"Hmm, a little, now that you mention in" Gerard nodded.  
Frank nodded. "Okay, let's get you in the bunk and then I'll bring you some water. Do you think you can walk in this state?"  
"Walking's hard" Gerard complained and cuddled Frank tightly.  
Frank laughed. "Okay, I can carry you there?" he offered. "Or I can bring you a blanket, so we can sleep here."  
"I don't mind" Gerard mumbled quietly, already drifting off to sleep. "Just cuddle me" he added even more quietly.  
"Okay. I can do that," Frank whispered. He wrapped his arms around Gerard protectively and stroked his back.  
Gerard purred softly and played with Frank's hair absent mindedly. 

Frank smiled down at him. He stroked Gerard's cheek thoughtfully, his own bottom lip between his teeth as he sucked on the spot where his lip ring had used to be when he still wore it. "Gee?" he whispered, bumping their noses together playfully.  
Gerard opened his eyes a little slowly. "Yes?" He asked quietly.  
Frank pressed their lips together gently. "I'm yours," he muttered against his mouth. "Always, I'm yours."  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips. "We're each others" he stroked Frank's hair back. "I love you"  
Frank felt laughter bubbling in his chest. He nodded. "Yeah, we are." He kissed the hand stroking his hair. "I love you, Gee."  
"Love, love, love" Gerard sighed happily and closed his eyes once again. 

Frank giggled and hugged Gerard to his chest, tucking Gerard's head under his chin. "All the love. All of it."  
"All the love that is ... Like... Totally... Awesome...." Gerard mumbled and trailed off as he feel asleep.  
Frank rubbed Gerard's back, watching his sleeping face. He felt calm yet exhausted. He dozed off, his arms around Gerard's body.


	13. The studio is sacred god damn it!

Gerard woke up a few hours later and shifted in Frank's lap. "Baby?" He whispered.  
Frank woke up with a very undignified snort. "Wha?" he mumbled, his mouth clumsy with sleep.

Ray was quietly fuming in the lounge, hiding behind the screen of his laptop with music pointedly coming out of his headphones at the highest volume. The sanctity of his studio had once again been violated.  
Mikey and Ray had come back in the time the pair were asleep, Mikey decided not to disturb them in the studio but he would definitely throw a small bitch fit later. 

"We're still in the studio...." Gerard pointed out quietly. "What time even is it?"  
"Uhh..." Frank took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "Fuck. We've been sleeping for a couple of hours." He pocketed his phone once again and stretched his arms above his head until his spine popped. "Ow. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm great, you?" Gerard grinned and kissed Frank's cheek.  
"Sore but good." Frank smiled. "Thank you for..." He shrugged. "Earlier. I really, really needed that."  
"Anytime" Gerard smiled. "Like seriously, anytime, it was amazing!" He giggled. 

Frank laughed. "Well then. I guess we can play harder than I thought." He grinned. "God, you were so out of it afterward. I fucking loved it."  
"Yeah..." Gerard bit his lip. "I almost went under" he blushed a bit and looked down.  
"I want to get you there," Frank said eagerly. "What would you need? Like, is there anything you want me to do?"  
Gerard chuckled softly and looked at Frank through his eyelashes. "Roughness, which you've got covered" he grinned. "Pain, although that's not always necessary for me to go under" he added and paused before saying the last thing. "And... Just like, make me feel bad" Gerard lowered his eyebrows. "No, that doesn't sound right... Just like call me a bad whore and a worthless slut or whatever else you can come up with for the whole scene... Yeah..." Gerard smiled sheepishly. 

Frank nodded. "I can totally do pain. We'll have to wait until the next hotel night to properly spank you, but we can do other stuff in the meantime." He tilted his head, thinking the next part over. "Alright, humiliation. Why are you a bad whore? I need to..." He stumbled over his words, blushing. "I need a story. Well, not a story, but like, a reason to call you those things. Does that make sense?"  
Gerard smiled playfully. "I'm good at giving reasons to call me bad things" he winked.  
Frank chuckled. "Brat." He licked his lips. "I'm guessing you're okay with punishment scenes? Me spanking you for having been bad, that sort of stuff?

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I'm definitely okay with punishment" he bounced up and down a bit.  
Frank laughed. "So I can see. Just, one thing," he stopped laughing, but continued smiling. "If you're planning to be bad or to misbehave, I need a warning. Once we've done this more often we can improvize a little more, but the first few times I'm going to need to know that you're being bad on purpose to get punished, otherwise, I'm." He looked away, his smile faltering a little. "I'm going to feel like I've done something wrong, y'know?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah... I get that, it's okay." Gerard kissed Frank's cheek softly. "And umm.... I have a thing too.... Like say if we're ever arguing which is totally not going to happen but if it did then I don't want to do a punishment scene on the same day, it loses the feeling of dirty and just feels wrong and too angry" he nodded slowly.

Frank nodded quickly. "Yeah, totally. It's better to keep that shit separate. Uh. Today's scene...?" he trailed off.  
"What about it?" Gerard asked.  
Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it bordered on that, and I could tell you that I didn't mean it to and that I went with what felt right at the time, which, you know, is the truth, but..." He shrugged. "It wasn't cool of me, and it was a miracle it didn't end in disaster. I'm sorry."  
Gerard chuckled a bit, fighting the urge to burst out laughing completely. "Oh! Frankie... You think that was bordering on angry? No baby" Gerard giggled. "You might have felt angry during it but that's only natural, you know"  
Gerard brushed Frank's hair back. "You're so sweet, but no, when I said I didn't want the angry feeling I meant that people can get completely ruthless and forget the rules but you even made sure everything was perfect with the motherfucking traffic lights system" 

"Yeah, yeah," Frank rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile a little proudly at the praise. "At times I felt like I was punishing for the other day. And, you know, I managed to control those thoughts, but still." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm almost afraid to ask if you know about people forgetting the rules from experience," he said quietly.  
"Oh... Eh.. Don't worry about it" Gerard shrugged. "It was nothing...."  
"It doesn't sound like nothing." Frank hugged him to his chest. "You want to talk about it?"  
Gerard shook his head. "Not particularly"  
"Gee..." Frank sighed, frowning with worry.  
Gerard sighed. "Do I have to?" He asked.

"I'm not going to make you, if you're not ready to talk about it," Frank said, quietly. "But I'd rather you did."  
"Fine...." Gerard sighed softly. "There's not much to tell... I got in a fight with my ex this one time and afterwards we started to make out in a totally sexy but angry way.... He called me bad. And spanked me... Until... Until I cried.... I couldn't safeword because he put a muzzle on me, he wasn't supposed to hurt me if I couldn't speak" he looked down, avoiding any eye contact.  
Frank took a deep breath through his nose, his expression distressed. He hugged Gerard tight. "Oh, Gee, fuck. I'm so sorry. Who was the fucker? I'm going to find them and kill them, I swear to God. No one hurts my boy."

Gerard smiled a little at Frank. "It's okay now, it was the first and only time I let someone do something like that do me" he played with Frank's hair. "And since then I learnt that you need more than a safe word, safe touches" he chuckled. "Sorry, the expression safe touch makes me laugh but yeah, safe touches and gestures are important too so..." he did the thumbs up. "Lesson learnt"  
Frank snickered despite himself. "Yeah. It's a pretty silly expression." He sighed. "I'm sorry you went through that, Gee. No one deserves that, but you deserve it less than anyone else." He hugged him again, resting his head on Gerard's chest. "Thank you for telling me."  
"You're welcome? I guess...." Gerard cuddled Frank tightly.  
"I promise I would never do anything like that." Frank took Gerard's hand in his and kissed his knuckles. "All of this, I only want it if it makes you feel good."  
Gerard smiled. "I know, Frankie, I know" he kissed Frank's forehead. 

Frank nuzzled Gerard's neck. "I love you."  
"I love you too, baby" Gerard stroked Frank's hair. "What time is it again?"  
"Time to face the real world, I suspect." Frank looked at Gerard up and down. "You're going to need clothes, and I'm going to need a shirt that doesn't have cum on it."  
Gerard chuckled. "Oh... Right" he gave Frank a quick kiss before standing up and looking around. "Wait... Fuck, I left my clothes in my bunk.... "  
"I'll go get them for you." Frank picked up his shirt from and smelled it. He grimaced. "At least we didn't ruin a clean t-shirt." He kissed Gerard and got out of the studio, closing the door behind him.

Gerard stood awkwardly in the studio, waiting for Frank to return.  
Less than a minute later, Frank opened the door of the studio. "I got you clothes!" He handed Gerard his clothes. He had brought a fresh t-shirt for himself, and he put it on. "We're going to have to do laundry, I have like three clean t-shirts, and my definition of clean is very loose at this point."  
Gerard quickly got dressed. "But... Laundry is hard!" He whined.  
"Which is why we get Big Worm to hire someone to do it for us, silly."  
Frank waited by the door for Gerard.  
"Oh right!" Gerard grinned. "Yay!" He skipped out of the studio.  
Frank burst out laughing and followed him out. 

In the lounge, Ray had decided to give a rest to his eardrums and was playing one of his videogames in his laptop. He lifted his head when Frank walked in. "You did it in the studio, didn't you."  
"If we say no, will you believe us?" Gerard asked innocently.  
Ray groaned as Frank snickered, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and something to eat. "Guys!" Ray said. "Come on! It's the studio! The studio is sacred! What if I had needed to practice?"  
Gerard shrugged. "We can't always have what we want, Ray" he somehow managed to pull a serious face. 

Frank burst out laughing, leaning on Gerard.  
Ray grumbled. "Next tour I'm asking for my own bus."  
"Aw, whatever happened to camaraderie?" Frank pouted.  
Gerard giggled. "Don't be antisocial, Ray"  
"Fine, I won't be. I'll share my bus with Mikey." Ray was practically pouting.  
"You're going to regret it when he brings girls over," Frank snickered. "No offense, Gee, but your brother is kind of a slut."

"None taken, I think so too" Gerard grinned.  
Mikey walked in literally that moment, he has good timing apparently."It runs in the family" he grumbled and smacked both Frank Gerard on the head with his hand.  
"He got you there," said Frank, giving Gerard a shit-eating-grin and then wincing when Mikey smacked him. "Ow! Come here, motherfucker!"  
Ray raised his eyes, as if asking the heavens to give him patience.  
"You deserved that" Mikey stuck his tongue out a bit.  
Gerard giggled "I'm a slut and proud!"

Frank flipped Mikey off. He raised his cup of coffee in the air at Gerard's words. "Fuck yeah! I'll toast to that!" Frank leaned on Gerard's side, resting his head on his arm. "You should totally say that tonight at the concert."  
"We're going to get arrested for indecent exposure," Ray pointed out, looking amused.  
Gerard wrapped an arm around Frankie and played with his hair absent mindedly. "Oh well...." He smiled sheepishly.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. He took a sip from his cup of coffee. "When is soundcheck?"  
Ray shrugged. "No idea."

"Mikey?" Gerard asked "when's the sound check?"  
"Why is it always me that has to know everything?" Mikey rolled his eyes. "In like 2 hours"  
"Because being this badass is a full time job." Frank replied in between peppering Gerard's neck with sweet little kisses.  
"Uh-huh. Sure it is." Ray clicked on something with his mouse. "What should we do during these two hours?"  
Gerard make a happy sound and closed his eyes, ignoring Ray's question.  
Mikey shrugged. "I don't mind..." 

"We could play some guitar hero," Frank suggested with a shrug. "Or go to the merch table to sign some stuff."  
"It'll never stop being weird that people pay to have us write our names on their stuff," said Ray as he snapped his laptop closed.  
"Or we could sleep" Gerard mumbled softly.  
Mikey rolled his eyes. "I think signing some stuff would be cool, Gerard, don't even think about sleeping"  
"Worn out, uh?" Frank giggled, a proud little smile on his face. "I like Mikey's plan."  
Ray shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

"Cool, come on guys" Mikey smiled and stood up.  
Gerard whined. "I think someone should carry me..."  
"You're such a little diva," Frank giggled and shoved Gerard playfully. "Ray, you should do it."  
"What?" said Ray, startled. "Why?"  
"You're the biggest!"  
"Carry me, Ray!" Gerard giggled and threw his arms around Ray's neck. 

"I did not sign up for this..." Ray sighed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, lifting him up.  
Frank snickered. "Aw, you know you love it." He patted Ray's cheek, gave Gerard's ass a playful slap, and left the bus.  
Gerard yelped then wrapped his arms and legs around Ray. "Thank youuuuu!" He giggled.  
Mikey left as well, following Frank. 

"You're welcome, Gee." Ray snorted. "It's good to see you guys so happy." He followed Mikey and Frank out of the bus.  
Frank, who had gone to ask to a roadie who was passing by were the merch table was, returned. "Merch table is somewhere around there!" He said, pointed behind himself with thumb.

Gerard smiled happily. "Awww" he giggled. "You're so sweet"  
Mikey went in the direction Frank had pointed to.  
Ray laughed. He walked a little faster to catch the other two.  
Frank kicked at an empty can of soda. "So what did you two do this morning?" he asked Mikey and Ray.  
"Tried to not kill you for fucking my brother in the studio... Again" Mikey replied oddly calmly for a comment like that.  
Frank was used to Mikey's poker face by now. "I promise I treated your brother like a lady, Mikeyway." Frank ruffled his hair. "You?" he asked Ray.  
"Hung out with Dewees," Ray said. "Please, don't tell me what you two did."

Gerard rested his head on Ray's shoulder "don't lie to my brother, Frank" he giggled "you wouldn't treat any lady like that"  
Mikey gave an unhappy groan. "I can see where you're going with this and it is /not/ appreciated"  
Frank shrugged, a cocky little smile in his face. "Who says I haven't already? I'm a ladies man, motherfucker."  
"Mikey. Let's get a bus together and never look back." Ray sighed.  
"That sounds like a great idea" Mikey replied.  
Gerard made a face at Frank.

"It could have a studio were no one has had sex and everything," said Ray wistfully.  
"Aww, man, come on. You know you're the only one for me." Frank tried to kiss Gerard, realized he was too short to reach his lips when Ray was carrying him like that, and resigned himself to patting Gerard's back with a sigh.  
Mikey just nodded at Ray. "Yeah...."  
Gerard grinned. "I know!" 

"Would you bring girls over?" Ray asked Mikey.  
Frank grinned back at him. "Okay, here we are!" He ran to the merch table and greeted the merch girls.  
"Hello!!" Gerard waved to everyone.  
"No?" Mikey chuckled a bit then just went with Frank quickly.  
Ray put Gerard down. "Okay, we definitely have to get a bus together."  
Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "Hey, do you have shit for us to sign?"

Gerard blinked. "Am I supposed to?"  
"Supposed to what?" asked Frank as he uncapped a silver pen and began making his signature in some posters.  
"Oh... Never mind..." Gerard got a pen a signed a few things too.  
"Eh?" Frank frowned, confused. Ray joined them, signing some of the stuff Frank and Gerard had already signed.  
Gerard kissed Frank quickly. "Don't worry about it"  
Mikey quietly signed. 

Frank shrugged. "Okay. So, ladies!" Frank leaned forward on the table to talk to the merch girls. "Do you have any juicy gossip about the other bands to share with me?"  
Ray snorted.  
One of the girls giggled. "Nothing we're allowed to tell you" she poked Frank's nose.  
Gerard looked around the room, it had a few paintings randomly hung up on the walls.  
Frank pouted. "Aw, come on! Do I look like the sort of guy who would share this stuff with other people?" He smiled innocently.  
"No... But Gerard does and you're probably going to tell him so..."  
Gerard looked at the girls and Frank. "What about me?"

"They don't trust you, Gee. They think you're a gossip." Frank said sadly. "What were you looking at?" he bumped their shoulders together.  
"I was just looking around and well.... I wouldn't call myself a gossip, just someone who likes to share information " Gerard said playfully.  
"See? He's a generous soul who likes to share information with those who don't have any. Specially scandalous information." Frank wiggled his eyebrows. "Those paintings are pretty cool."  
Gerard grinned. "Yes! And yeah, they're awesome"  
"You're practically the wikipedia, you're so informative." Frank nodded to himself.  
Gerard laughed. "If you say so, baby"

"Hey, ladies, how about this. I'll trade you a secret for a secret. I have some juicy gossip for you." Frank winked an eye at Gerard.  
Gerard giggled.  
The girls grinned and exchanged a look. "Alright! Go on then!"  
Frank leaned forward conspiratorially. "James Dewees /totally shaves his pubes/!" He whispered.  
One of the girls laughed. "How do you even know?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to lay awake at night wondering!" Frank said with a manic smile.  
"He flashed all of us the other day," said Ray, looking unimpressed.

Gerard gasped. "No way! And I missed it?! Damn it!"  
Mikey just smirked slightly to himself.  
The girl laughed more. "You guys seem to have a fun time together!"  
"Why did you tell them that? You ruined the secret!" Frank slapped Ray's arm. "Don't worry, babe, I'm sure he'll be happy to flash you if you ask him to. In fact, he might insist on doing it whether you ask him or not." He snorted. "Hell yeah, we're a pretty wild bunch!"

Gerard clapped. "Yay! Getting flashed is fun!"  
The girl giggled "that's awesome"  
Frank laughed, leaned against Gerard. "So, how about that secret, ladies?"  
"Oh, we have none, we hear nothing, we see nothing" the girl grinned at Frank. "I was only teasing you earlier"  
Gerard laughed.  
Frank pouted. "I'm signing the next three t-shirts as Snoopy, just to spite you," he said, proceding to do just that.  
"They're for your fans, do you really want to do that?" She asked in a bit of a patronising voice.  
"My fans will think it's awesome I signed the t-shirt as Snoopy. My fans understand my awesome sense of humor," Frank said pointedly.  
"Frank..." Ray sighed.

The girl gave him a look "of course they do..."  
Gerard chuckled.  
Frank narrowed his eyes at her, looking a little bit like a pissed of muppet. "You are insulting my fans."  
Ray finished signing the last t-shirt and capped his pen. "Okay, I think it's time we leave." He grabbed Frank by the arm and tugged him away from the merch table.  
The girl waved playfully "bye guys!".  
Gerard smiled happily. "Bye! See you later" he started to walk away slowly. Mikey followed close behind. 

"Our fans will totally get the joke," murmured Frank moodily as they walked away. "Right, guys?" he looked at the others.  
Gerard tried not to show his amusement. "Of course, baby"  
Mikey decided to simply ignore the question.  
"I could make it a thing. Sign one autograph out of every twenty as Snoopy. It would be fun, right?" Frank grinned at the others.  
Gerard chuckled. "You do that, Frankie"  
"Knowing our fans, they'd probably make fansites about it," conceded Ray, making Frank grin.  
"Are you making fun of me, motherfucker?" Frank poked Gerard on the ribs.

"Oi!" Gerard pouted. "No poking! And no?"  
"Good." Frank hugged Gerard's arm.  
Gerard chuckled softly and kissed Frank's cheek.  
Frank smiled happily. "What do you guys want to do now?"  
"Anything" Mikey shrugged.  
"I want ice cream" Gerard said. 

"Let's find ice cream then! Do you think they'll have dairy free ice cream?" He frowned.  
Gerard shrugged. "I'm not sure but I kind of doubt it."  
Frank sighed. "Dammit. I'll get a soda or something."  
"Aww baby" Gerard cuddled Frank and nuzzled the side of his head.  
Frank pouted. They reached a ice cream truck and Frank waved the others away. "You guys go get ice cream, I'll find us a table."  
Gerard nodded and went up to the trunk, he got ice cream for everyone. 

Frank found them a table and sat down to wait for the others.  
Gerard came back skipping with his ice cream and sat on Frank's lap.  
"Hi you." Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. "Did you know you're the sweetest, most handsome, sexiest guy on this tour?"  
Gerard giggled. "You're too sweet" he kissed Frank's cheek softly.  
"No, you are." Frank leaned up to kiss Gerard on the lips.  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips as he kissed back happily.  
Frank licked into his mouth, humming under his breath. 

Ray had taken a look at the kissing couple and decided to give them some privacy, going to hang out with a group of sound techs he had seen.

"Mmmmm baby" Gerard pulled away from the kiss slowly. "My ice cream's melting" he said started to lick at his ice cream.  
"Right, you should eat it before it melts." Frank leaned back on the backrest of his chair and smiled at Gerard.  
Gerard nodded. "This is so good" he grinned.  
Frank rubbed Gerard's stomach. "Glad you enjoy it. Maybe I should get a popsicle or something, it's hot as fuck." He dried his forehead with his forearm.  
"Yeah" Gerard made a face and stood up so Frank could go and get his popsticle.

Frank pecked Gerard on the lips and left. A couple of minutes later he returned, already sucking on a popsicle.  
Gerard managed to finish his ice cream in the time and was sitting back in a chair.  
Frank sat next to him. "You were hungry, uh." He licked his own lips clean.  
"I guess" Gerard grinned at Frank.  
Frank licked the popsicle, a shit-eating-grin in his face as he eyed Gerard.  
"Damn, that tongue" Gerard said softly. 

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at him. He caught a melting drop of syrup, his tongue moving over the whole length of the popsicle to do so.  
"You're going to drive me crazy, you know that, right?" Gerard licked his lips.  
"Yup." Frank laughed. "Hey, check out what I can do..." He wrapped his lips around the popsicle and lowered his head, until the whole thing was inside his mouth. His eyes flickered closed and he moaned. He loved having something in his throat, loved how full it felt.  
Gerard right out moaned. "Fucking hell! Your lips were made to be around something"  
Frank pulled it out of his mouth to breathe - that was the only part of deepthroatening he didn't like, really, the way even after mastered his gag reflex he still couldn't breathe around something in his throat - and giggled. "I know," he said, proudly.  
"You don't understand the things you do to me Frank Iero" 

"So tell me." Frank grinned at him.  
"You make me so hot" Gerard moved slowly to straddle Frank.  
"What a coincidence. So do you." Frank grinned up at him, cupping Gerard's bottom.  
"Mmmm I love the way your hands feel on me"  
"Love your perfect, tight ass." Frank squeezed Gerard's ass. He chewed his popsicle.  
Gerard moaned and threw his head back. "God, you're going to make me hard right here" 

"But Gee, everyone is going to see!" Frank said, gasping theatrically, the effect somewhat ruined by his smirk. "What will people think of you?"  
"They'll think a slut for you and I'm totally okay with that" Gerard grinned.  
"My dirty, dirty slut," Frank purred. He brushed their lips together. "You're such a show off."  
Gerard rolled his hips. "I'm so dirty, babe"  
"Fucking filthy." Frank finished his popsicle and gripped Gerard's hips, feeling them move. "God, you're completely shameless, aren't you? You don't care who sees you."  
Gerard moaned and moved his hips again. "I don't just not care I /want/ them to see" 

Frank chuckled. "I fucking knew you'd be an exhibitionist. The way you move on stage, the way you moan, it's obvious you get off in being watched."  
"Touch me, Frankie" Gerard gasped out.  
Frank drew him close, one arm around his waist. His other hand reached down between their bodies to cup him through his jeans. "They're looking at you," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear. "Can you see them?"  
Gerard looked around and whined needily. "Yeah, I can see them."  
Frank licked Gerard's ear. "They're looking at you and thinking you're a dirty, shameless slut. They know how turned on you are." He rubbed him in little circles.  
Gerard groaned. "Oh god, that's so good, I want them all to know how hot and bothered you make me."

"They do, babe," Frank rubbed the bulge between Gerard's legs with the heel of his hands. "They can hear you moaning for it."  
Gerard threw his head back. "Yes!"  
Frank grinned at the people stared at them one table over. He thumbed the button of Gerard's jeans. "I should force you to take your jeans off, show them how much of a needy slut you are."  
Gerard gasped. "Oh fuck, would you? Would you really make me do that?"  
"Yeah, and you'd just let me." Frank unzipped Gerard's jeans and got his hand inside to stroke him, nothing between his skin and Gerard's. "You'd let me because you're a dirty whore who doesn't know better."  
"Yesyesyesyesyes" Gerard babbled and bucked against Frank's hand. 

"You're out now, for everyone to see." Frank got Gerard's erection out of his jeans, but still made sure to shield him with his body even if, with the way Gerard was moaning and the way Frank's arm was moving up and down, it was pretty obvious what was going on for the people looking at them. "How does that feel, slut?"  
Gerard whimpered and moaned helplessly, he moved his hips desperately.  
Frank bit Gerard's throat sharply. "I said how does it feel, slut? Or are you such a mindless whore you can't even understand a simple question?"  
Gerard groaned. "Sorry sir, I feel amazing sir."

"That's better." Frank stroked him faster, rubbing the head with his thumb. "What do you think the people looking at you think about you, slut?"  
"Th-they must think I'm a dirty whore" Gerard moaned. "C-can I come?"  
"That's because you are. A dirty whore who can't control himself," Frank growled. "Are you going to scream when you do it, bitch? Are you going to let everyone else know what a dirty whore you are?"  
"Yesyesplease, I want to scream your name" Gerard babbled mindlessly.  
Frank gasped. "Do it. Do it, slut. Come for me."  
Gerard came screaming Frank's name and arching his back. 

Frank managed to catch all his cum in his fist. He dropped kisses on Gerard's throat. "That's it, baby. That's it," he whispered.  
"Oh fuck...." Gerard buried his face in Frank's neck.  
Frank wiped his hand on the paper napkin they had given him with the popsicle. He stroked Gerard's back. "How are you feeling, love?" He was aware on some level that things that could be hot before coming could be the wrong kind of humiliating afterward, and he was trying to keep that in mind even as he throbbed inside his jeans.  
"I'm feeling fucking perfect" Gerard whispered. "Want me to...?" He moved his hand down to Frank's crotch.  
Frank took Gerard's wrist gently and lifted his hand. "Nah. I need privacy for this. Or, you know. The illusion of it, at least," he snickered.


	14. Subspace

The moment the door to the bus was closed, Frank backed Gerard against the wall, pushing a leg between his. "Hey."  
Gerard grinned. "Hey there."  
"I want you," Frank mouthed the side of his throat.  
"Then take me, I'm yours" Gerard stretched his neck out.  
"Mine," Frank bit his neck. He was fully hard once again, his erection digging into Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard moaned and his knees almost buckled. "Yours!"  
"Turn around," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear.  
Gerard turned around, now facing the wall.

Frank rubbed himself against Gerard's ass. He took Gerard's hands and pinned them against the wall. "It was so fucking hot, how you let me jerk you off in front of everybody."  
"I'd let you do it again, if you want." Gerard said quickly.  
"Yeah, you would," Frank grinned against the back of Gerard's neck. "It fucking turns you on."  
"So much, fuck when they're watching me, god it makes me feel so fucking good!"  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips, pushing them back against his own as he rubbed himself against the crack of his ass through their jeans. "Such a dirty whore," he panted. "Want everyone to see you..."  
Gerard moved his ass back against Frank. "Then take me out there, make them look" Gerard taunted. 

"Maybe I will. Maybe tonight during the concert, I'll start groping you and I won't stop until you've come in front of everyone," Frank grunted, rocking his hips.  
Gerard clawed at the wall. "Yes, fuck, you should do it, let everyone see just what a slut I am."  
"Everyone would know. Not just the fans but the whole world. Everyone would know you're a needy little slut who can't control himself." Frank reached around Gerard to undo his jeans.  
Gerard moaned and put his hands into tight fists. "Oh fuck, god that's so hot!"  
Frank pushed Gerard's jeans and underwear down and opened his own jeans. "You need them to know, don't you? That's why you moan like a slut on stage, why you make bedroom eyes at every fucking camera aimed your direction. You want everyone to know you're a filthy whore." His erection rubbed against the crack of Gerard's ass.

Gerard pushed his ass back. "Yes!" He almost choked out. "I want everyone to know, I need them to know how slutty I am, I need them to know I'd do anything to get off."  
Frank cupped Gerard's chin and pushed his head back. "But you can't get off until I give you permission, because I own you."  
"F-fuck, yeah...." He closed his eyes. "I can't get off without your permission, sir, I always need it."  
Frank kissed the back of Gerard's throat, sucking marks into his pale skin. "It feels so good, doesn't it? I bet you come harder when you know you're obeying me and being my little bitch."  
"Yes, definitely, fuck so much harder, I just want to always obey you, give up my free will and only obey you" Gerard babbled and moaned.  
Frank got his cock between Gerard's smooth thighs, rubbing against the passage they formed and panting. "You'd be my mindless little whore, helpless to do anything but obey me."

"Yes, fuck please, oh god, touch me" Gerard moaned and whimpered.  
Frank chuckled against Gerard's throat. He rubbed Gerard's stomach. "This what you want?"  
"N-no, /touch/ me, please sir" Gerard said desperately.  
"Come on, I know you can do better. Beg like you mean it. Show me what a slut you are for me," Frank whispered into his ear. His erection moved between Gerard's legs, the friction made smooth by a combination of sweat and precum.  
"Please, Frankie, please, I need you to touch me, please, just jerk me off, I need you so badly baby please, just please!" The last word cane out as a high pitched whine.  
Frank chuckled. He finally lowered his hand to take Gerard in his fist, but he didn't stroke him. "I will. But I want you to do something for me."  
Gerard bit his lip hard. "Anything."  
"You know what you said earlier about wanting me to make you feel bad? To call you a bad whore and a wothless slut?" Frank squeezed Gerard, rubbing his thumb over the ridge. "I want you to tell me about it. I want to know how does it happen in your head when you think about it, what story you tell yourself when you're jerking off."

Gerard swallowed. "I... I imagine myself on my knees, giving you a blow job and you'd tell me just how to do it, but you'd shove me away before you were done. You'd tell me I was doing it wrong, tell me you could get a better fuck toy than me easily, tell me you don't know why you bother with me. You would call me a bad whore, then bend me over and fuck me, you wouldn't need to prep me because I would have been wearing a plug all day, stretched and ready to use. You'd tell me that's all I was good for, a hole to use when you wanted some heat." Gerard couldn't believe at just how easily the fantasy had spilled from his lips. 

Frank groaned. "Fuck, that's a hot fantasy, Gee." Frank began stroking Gerard in time with his thrusts. "You know, it's true. This is all you're good for. Getting me off."  
Gerard groaned and screwed his eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry sir, do you need me to be good for anything else?"  
"Nah." Frank kissed the side of Gerard's neck. "This is all I need you for. This is all you need to be. A convenient hole for me to fuck."  
Gerard groaned and dropped his head. "I'll be a good hole, I promise."  
"You better be..." Frank's fingers dug into Gerard's hips, his erection rubbed against the space behind Gerard's balls. He stroked Gerard faster, in time with the way he panted against his shoulder. "A good, hot, tight hole."  
Gerard gasped. "Oh fuck, yes! I'll even clench down for you so you can have me as tight as you want." 

"Yeah, you have to keep yourself nice and tight, or I'll make you clench myself spanking that fine ass of you." Frank gave his ass a slap. "Cause what good is a whore who isn't tight, uh?"  
Gerard let out a high pitched yelp then bit his lip hard. "No good, a loose whore is a bad whore, sir"  
"And you don't want to be a bad whore, do you?" Frank spun the other man around, Gerard's back hitting the wall, and he took them both in his fist to stroke them.  
Gerard gasped as his back hit the wall and his knees buckled at the feeling of Frank's cock next to his.  
Frank gripped Gerard's hair, pulling his head back sharply to bare his throat. "I said, you don't want to be a bad whore, do you?" He bit the side of his neck. "Pay attention."  
"No! I want to be a good whore!" Gerard said quickly.  
"I don't think you are, though," Frank growled. Their erections slid together in his fist, smooth and hot. "I think you don't even try as hard as you can to be good."  
Gerard bit his lip and looked down. "Nononono, I promise, I do my best, I want to be so good for you, sir."

"Oh, yeah? Cause I think you're bad on purpose." Frank brought their lips together in a violent kiss. "I think you want to be punished."  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck" Gerard babbled. "Punish me!"  
"I fucking knew it," Frank chuckled. He shoved Gerard, pushing him with his body until he was bent down over the breakfast table. "Is that how you talk to me now?" He pushed Gerard's head down, until his left cheek was pressed against the table's surface.  
Gerard groaned and stuck his ass out. He didn't respond.  
"Oh, you've gone all silent all of sudden, uh?" Frank squeezed Gerard's ass, then lifted his hand. "That's okay. I know how to make disobedient, worthless little sluts talk," he hissed. Bending down closer to Gerard, he whispered, "Color?"

"Green, green, green" Gerard breathed out. His cheeks were flushed and he bit his lip hard.  
Frank nodded and brought his hand down on Gerard's ass. The pain was bright and sudden, but not as intense as it could be - not as intense as Frank could make it. "What do we say when someone makes us a favor, slut?"  
Gerard bit down harder on his lip and let out a small moan. "I don't know, you tell me." If he was going to get punished, he might as well make sure he was bad enough to get a thorough spanking.  
Frank snorted. "Fucking rude whore. I don't even know why I bother with you, when it's so clear you don't want to learn." Frank bit the back of Gerard's neck possessively. "When someone makes us a favor, which is what I'm doing, teaching you a lesson in manners, we say thank you. Thank me for spanking you." 

Gerard groaned and let his eyes flutter closed, he tried his best to sound like he was unaffected, which was far from true. "Oh sure, thanks babe."  
"'Thank you, sir'," Frank corrected him. He chuckled against his neck. "It's so fucking adorable how you're trying to pretend you don't want this when we both know you were made for this."  
Gerard groaned in frustration. "If I was made for it then why are you waiting to smack my ass again?"  
Frank paused for a second, considering how far he wanted to push Gerard. Then he released him, straightening up. "You're right. Maybe you were not made for this after all. You're such a bad whore, I should just get myself someone better. Someone who can follow simple directions."  
Gerard's breath quickened and he stood up straight quickly. "No! No, sir, please I can be good, please sir, let me have a chance" he dropped to his knees and bowed his head.  
"And why should I?" Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair, sometimes pulling it, sometimes stroking it. "You're completely worthless as a whore. Making smartass comments instead of submitting like you should. How are you going to make it worth my while?"

Gerard shivered. "I... I'll do anything, anything you want, I'll submit so nicely please, let me be your fuck toy, let me be good for you"  
"Then show me." Frank tossed him a tube of lube he had been carrying in his pocket. "Get yourself ready for my cock, show me what a good slut you can be, if you make a good enough show, I might consider fucking you."  
Frank circled Gerard, the sound of his steps echoing in the tour bus. He reached down to squeeze the base of himself, taking slow breaths. "That's it. So you do remember how whores should behave after all, don't you?" he settled to watch behind Gerard, leaning on the wall. "Look back at me, babe, over your shoulder. This is what you were born to do. This is all you're good for. Turning me on and getting me off."

Gerard moved his head to look at Frank over his shoulder and took a shaky breath. "Yes, sir, I remember now. I'm just a whore, your whore" he pressed another finger into himself and started to rock back and forth fucking himself on his own fingers. Gerard moaned loudly. "S-sir?"  
"I'm going to make sure you remember it all. My good whore." Frank crouched down behind him. He stroked Gerard's back, sliding his hands lower to rub the outside of his entrance, feeling it stretching around Gerard's fingers. "Yeah, baby?" He bowed down to press a soft kiss to the small of Gerard's back.  
Gerard moaned and scissored his fingers quickly before adding a third. "Will you.... Are you going to spank me some more today?"  
Frank smiled. "Sure I am. I'm planning to spank you as I fuck you, so you'll remember to keep nice and tight as I do so. And this time you're going to be a good whore and thank me for it, aren't you?"

Gerard bit his lip and nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes sir, please fuck me sir, I'm ready" he pulled his fingers out of himself and stuck his ass right out.  
"That's how I like you. Eager to submit to me." Frank knelt behind Gerard and guided his cock to Gerard's entrance. "Fuck yourself on it, slut, and you better do it the way you should, I'll just have to get myself another fucktoy."  
"Yes sir" Gerard pushed his ass back onto Frank's cock slowly until Frank was all the way inside of him. He moaned loudly as he started to move up and down Frank's cock.  
"Clench." Frank slapped Gerard's ass, over the hand print the last hit had left behind.  
Gerard groaned and clenched down before continuing his movement. "Yes, sir"  
Frank groaned before smacking Gerard's other cheek. "Aren't you forgetting something, slut? What do we say when someone makes us a favor?"

Gerard let out a high pitched whine this time. "Thank you! Thank you for teaching me manners, sir" he breathed out quickly.  
"That's it. You need to be taught how to be a good whore." Frank smacked Gerard's ass a third time, every slap harder than the last one.  
Gerard groaned, he moved a bit faster up and down Frank's cock.  
Frank couldn't keep his hips still a second longer. He moved with Gerard, against him, thrusting forward when Gerard thrust backwards to fuck deeper into him. He kept smacking his ass, building a steady rhythm.  
Gerard moaned. "Fuck! Yes, thank you" he choked out.  
"That's a good boy. That's how good little fucktoys ought to behave," Frank breathed out. His hand collided with Gerard's bottom again and again, in time with his thrusts. He let the stinging pain and heat build and build.

Gerard slowly stopped moving, letting Frank do all the work, he kept clenching though. He moaned and fluttered his eyes closed.  
The palm of Frank's hand stung from hitting Gerard, but he could barely feel it. All that mattered was Gerard, sweetly obedient and submissive before him, tight and clenching wet around his cock. He bent down to mouth the back of Gerard's neck, gripping Gerard's red ass with both hands. "Feeling good, whore?" he whispered.  
Gerard whimpered and it took him a moment and even then his only response was to nod his head once.  
Frank breathed out, a surprised little gasp of delight. "I'm going to give you three more spanks," he whispered into his ear. "Three more, and then you'll be my good boy, my perfect little whore. Do you understand?"  
Again, Gerard could only nod. 

Frank stilled his hips, buried deep inside Gerard, his cock stretching him wide. "One," he whispered, lifting his hand. He brought his hand down and kept it there, letting the sharp flash of white pain become dull and throbbing, feeling the heat radiating under his palm.  
Gerard groaned and started to move again mindlessly with small movements of his hips.  
"Don't move," Frank whispered, grabbing his hips and forcing them still. "Not until I tell you to."  
Gerard whimpered and stopped moving.  
"Good slut," Frank said, and then, "two." He smacked his ass again, harder than before. "Three," he announced, and then waited one breath, two.  
Gerard just moaned. He was quite out of it, he couldn't focus.  
Frank smiled against the back of his neck. "Three," he repeated with a whisper, and then he hit him for the last time, hard across both cheeks. He keep his hands on his skin, pressing gently on the tender skin. "Good boy..."

Gerard came with a gasp at the third strike. His eyes opened momentarily but then he fluttered them closed again.  
Frank felt Gerard tightening around, heard the gasp, and his lips parted. "Oh," he murmured. He gripped Gerard's hips and pushed into him once, twice, and then he was filling him with his come, too turned on and desperate to wait.  
Gerard whimpered softly. If Frank wasn't holding him in place he would probably fall to the side.  
Frank panted against Gerard' back, open mouthed and exhausted. He slowly lowered them both on their sides, his softening cock still buried inside Gerard, and he stroked his tummy. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.  
Gerard didn't respond, he couldn't, not when he hadn't heard the question properly, his mind was relaxed, everything seemed distant and he felt as if he was drifting in his own little world. Gerard's body was completely relaxes as well, moving easily when Frank had moved them. 

Frank lifted himself on his arm, hissing when that made him slip out of Gerard. He watched Gerard's peaceful expression and smiled to himself. He kissed Gerard's shoulder and rolled him onto his back to stroked his face. "Good boy," he whispered, mostly to himself. "So good."  
Gerard's head moved toward the soft touch as he smiled sweetly.  
Frank kissed the corned of Gerard's lips. "Hey," he whispered, smiling down at him. "Hey, I love you," he said, just because he wanted to and because he did. He loved him so much.  
Gerard slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he smiled happily at Frank. "Love you too" Gerard murmured, slurring his words slightly.  
Frank smiled softly at him. He felt the way he sometimes felt after a good fuck, sated and at peace with the world, his chest full with something tender and light that made him want to reach for Gerard and never stop hugging him. "You were so good, baby," he murmured quietly, bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Mmmm, thank you" Gerard whispered softly. "I was gone, Frankie, it was so nice."  
"I could tell. God, Gee, that was so hot,"Frank whispered, hugging Gerard to his chest, and hiding a smile against his neck.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. "Thank you" he kept his voice quiet.  
Frank brushed their lips together. "Later, when you're a little more awake, we're going to talk about this and you have to tell me what you thought of me, kay?"  
"'Twas perfect" Gerard grinned and nuzzled Frank's cheek softly.  
Frank giggled and kissed Gerard softly. "Okay. How are you feeling?"  
"Glorious" Gerard replied with a grin.

Frank returned the grin. "You are the sweetest thing."  
"Mmmm, thank you, sir" Gerard giggled softly and kissed Frank's cheek.  
Frank's eyes flickered closed for a second and he sighed happily. "Hey, my ass is getting flat from laying here. D'you think you can stand up?"  
"Yeah, I don't see why that would be a problem" Gerard tried to stand up but his legs gave out and he fell on his ass. "I forgot how to use my legs...." He blinked and blushed at how silly he must have looked.  
"Wait, wait, no so fast, let me--" Frank burst out laughing. He wrapped and arm around Gerard's middle to help him up. "Here we go. Hold on tight..."  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and held onto him for support. "Don't laugh, you ass" he mumbled and blushed a bit more.  
"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," he said, still grinning like an idiot. "I'm laughing with you, not at you?"  
Gerard huffed. "Whatever" he kissed Frank's forehead. 

He carefully lowered Gerard onto the couch. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed his forehead and headed for the kitchenette.  
Gerard nodded slowly and moved his legs about a bit.  
Frank returned a few seconds later and sat next to him. He offered him a bottle of water. "You thirsty?"  
Gerard nodded quickly and took the bottle from Frank. He drank slowly yet still didn't manage to coordinate his movements well enough as a few drops spilled from his mouth and rolls down his chin and neck and onto his chest.  
"Hey, shh, shh," Frank whispered. He wiped the water with his hand and held onto the bottle, but didn't take it from Gerard. "Let me help you?" he asked quietly.

Gerard took a few more small sips then moved away. "Thank you"  
"You're welcome." Frank kissed Gerard's temple. He drained the rest of the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm. "I also got you some chocolate, and that cream I put on my bruises for your ass." Frank's habit of throwing himself around on stage often led to bruises, so he always had a tube handy.  
Gerard smiled sweetly and leaned against Frank. "You're so sweet, Frankie" he nuzzled Frank's shoulder. "I think my ass will be alright without it though."  
Frank wrapped one arm around Gerard's shoulders, pulling him close and nuzzling the top of his head. "You sure? How does it feel right now?"  
"Mmmm, it hurts like fuck, I love it" Gerard grinned.

Frank snickered. "Well then. As long as it hurts in a good way." He kissed Gerard's cheek. "Mmh. I didn't come to his often since I first discovered what my dick was for. You're going to kill me, Gee."  
Gerard grinned and chuckled. "I am a sex machine."  
"Hell yeah, you're a stud." Frank grinned. "And you're like five years older than me, too." He kissed Gerard's neck. "So how long do you think we have before Brian calls us in murderous rage for what we did by the ice cream cart?"  
Gerard giggled happily and nuzzled Frank's cheek. "Maybe he won't find out"  
"I wouldn't count on it." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. "But hey, don't worry. I'll talk with him."

Gerard chuckled. "You will? And what exactly are you going to say to justify our most inappropriate behaviour?"  
"I have no fucking idea," Frank admitted, laughing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But I'll take full responsibility for it."  
"Hmmm, no you won't" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's forehead.  
"Is that a prediction or...? Because I was totally planning to." Frank let his cheek fall on Gerard's shoulder, smiling happily.  
"No, it's me saying I'm not a pussy who can't account for my actions" Gerard grinned.  
"I know you're not! But, y'know." Frank shrugged. "I like taking care of you. Even if you don't need it."  
"Das cute" Gerard teased. "But seriously, it's fine."

"Your face is cute." Frank kissed the tip of his nose. "Fine then. But let me snuggle you at least, motherfucker, I need aftercare and shit."  
Gerard chuckled happily. "Snuggling sounds great."  
Frank hugged Gerard's middle and rubbed his face against his neck. "I love you."  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and played with his hair. "I love you too, Frankie."  
Frank sighed happily. He felt happy and relaxed, at peace with himself. "Mmh. How long do we have before soundcheck?"  
"Hmmm, not long" Gerard shrugged.  
"That sure was and informative answer." Frank snickered. "Okay, just tell me when we have to leave and I'll cuddle you until then." He peppered kisses over the line of Gerard's jaw.

Gerard chuckled quietly. "Mikey's the one who knows all that, not me."  
"So phone him or something," Frank murmured against Gerard's skin. "I'm all endorphiny."  
Gerard giggled. "Fine, but you'll have to let me go if I'm going to get my phone."  
"You're mean." Frank pulled away from him and crossed his arms behind his head.  
Gerard kissed him quickly. "You love me anyway" he stood up, this time without any difficulty and went to retrieve his phone. He called Mikey who picked up straight away. "Hey Mikey so when is the sou-" he was cut off. "Oh! Right we'll be right there, sorry" Gerard hung up and looked at Frank. "We were supposed to be there five minutes ago...."  
"I do," Frank agreed. He watched Gerard's red ass move, licking his lips. "Mmh?" he murmured, distracted, then startled. "Oh! Shit." He zipped up his jeans and went to the bus' bathroom, tidying himself up as much as he could. "Right, okay," he said a few seconds later, toweling his hands dry. "I'm ready."

"That was quick...." Gerard looked a bit surprised. He barely had his jeans on. "Have you seen my shirt?"  
"Perks of not taking your clothes off during sex." Frank fished Gerard's shirt from the floor and handed it to him. "There you go."  
"Thanks' Gerard put his shirt on quickly. "Next time you're totally getting naked as well" he said before making his way out of the bus.


	15. Corridor adventures

Frank followed Gerard out of the bus. "How is your ass?"  
"My ass is fabulous" Gerard grinned and grabbed Frank's hand to pull him along. "Wait.... Where are we even going?"  
"Does it hurt?" he asked with almost childlike hopefulness. Laughing, he took Gerard's hand and took him to the right stage. "What would you do without me?"  
"Yes, it hurts and I'd probably just get told where to go by Mikey so..." Gerard shrugged.  
"Yeah, but unless the rumors are true, Mikey is not going to get you laid, so," Frank stuck his tongue out.  
"Well... He's /seen/ me get laid, if that counts...." Gerard trailed off.

"Unless you get orgasms from getting watched by your brother, in which case, hey, I'm not judging." Frank barked a laugh.  
"Oh shut it! It just doesn't /stop/ me from getting one... Anyway...." Gerard looked around.  
Frank giggled. "It's that one," he said, climbing up the stairs to their stage and getting his guitar from his tech.  
"Cool" Gerard got on stage. "Hey guys!" He waved to the already waiting Mikey and Ray.  
Mikey just glared at the pair.  
"I don't want to know where you were, do I?" asked Ray, pausing mid tuning his guitar.  
"Oh, maybe you do." Frank winked an eye at him. He positioned his fingers on the strings. "Okay, ready when you are!"

"Let's start with Mama" Gerard announced.  
Frank nodded. Ray played the opening riffs and Frank was soon joining him while their touring drummer played with them.  
Gerard sung and Mikey started to play when the bass line came in.  
Frank got lost in the music, playing with all his heart. It always felt like this when he was on stage, playing with the others. It didn't matter if they were playing for a thousand people or just doing soundcheck. He felt the music in his bones.

Gerard closed his eyes and kept singing, they moved onto the next few songs afterwards.  
Frank felt a little guilty for having disappeared with Gerard and having arrived late, so to make it up to the others, he made a point of interacting with them. He played close to Mikey, nudging him playfully with his hip.  
Mikey gave him a small smiles and nudged back then stuck his tongue out playfully.  
Laughing, Frank planted a kiss on Mikey's cheek.  
Mikey raised his eyebrows at Frank and leaned in to his ear so Frank would be able to hear him. "That was new"  
Frank shrugged. "Got a problem with that?" He grinned.  
Mikey chuckled and shook his head. "No, I guess not."

Frank bumped his head against Mikey's shoulder and then bounced his way to where Ray played. He leaned against his back and they played like that for a while, back to back, trusting Ray to support his weight and doing the same thing for him.  
Gerard looked back and smiled at all of them. "You guys are so cute"  
Frank grinned at him. They finished the song and he gave Ray a one armed hug and a kiss to his cheek before running to his usual spot for the next song. Ray laughed and patted his back as he left.  
Mikey grinned at Frank and shook his head again a bit.  
Gerard sang happily. "Alright, I think that's enough for the soundcheck, right guys?" He asked once they finished the song. 

Frank handed his guitar to his tech, and Ray did the same. "Yeah, I think that's enough warm up," said Frank. He opened a water bottle and drained it in one gulp. He wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist. "Hi, you."  
Gerard smiled at Frank. "Hey, yourself" he giggled.  
Mikey gave his bass to the tech as well and ruffled Gerard's and Frank's hair as he walked past them.  
Frank giggled and kissed Gerard's neck. "I think they're not pissed up with us anymore."  
Gerard chuckled. "Thanks to your adorableness on stage." 

"I'm not adorable, motherfucker. I'm a fierce punk God!" Frank fist pumped, giggling. He made to follow the others out of the stage.  
Gerard laughed. "Of course baby, you keep telling yourself that!" He followed Frank.  
"Are you doubting my punk-ness, motherfucker? I will wear my lip and nose rings again if I have to!" Frank threatened.  
"You should! That was hot" Gerard nodded.  
"Oh, really? You were a fan of the lip ring and nose ring? I still have those, you know," Frank grinned, bumped their shoulders together. He had made sure to keep putting them on from time to time, so the holes wouldn't close.  
Gerard nodded. "Big fan, especially the lip ring" he grinned.

"Ever gotten a blowjob from someone with a lip ring, Gee?" Frank smirked slowly.  
Gerard bit his lip and shook his head.  
"It feels so good," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear. "The cold and warmth, the metal against your skin..."  
Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want it."  
Frank grinned, his lips brushing Gerard's ear. "That's good, because my slutty boy gets everything he wants."  
Gerard moaned softly. "I love your dirty fucking mouth, you know that? I don't think I'd care what you were even saying as long as you kept whispering in my ear like that."  
"That's convenient, because I love talking dirty to you." Frank smirked, his voice low and husky, his hot breath caressing Gerard's ear with every word.

Gerard nipped Frank's earlobe. "Then keep talking, pretty boy."  
Frank grinned, pleased by the compliment. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's middle. "How long do we have until the concert? Because I want to whisper every dirty thing I want to do you into your ear."  
"I don't know, long enough" Gerard nodded eagerly. "I want to hear you speak."  
Frank looked around and the corridor, packed with sound techs and roadies, and then he grinned. "Here, where everyone will be able to see your face as you try to avoid coming in your pants?"  
Gerard swallowed. "Yeah, here, don't care who sees me." 

Frank backed Gerard against the wall, pressing against his side. "Yeah, you do," he breathed into his ear. "You care who sees you because you want them to see. You want everyone to see you."  
Gerard licked his lips. "Fuck, yeah, I want them to see me really badly. I love it when they look" he said in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah, you do." Frank licked the outer shell of Gerard's ear. "Look at them. They're all looking at you. A pretty little thing like you, I bet even the straight ones would make an exemption if it meant getting to have a go with you."  
Gerard whimpered softly and blushed. "Y-you really think so?"  
"Think it? Babe, I know it. Look at them. Look how they look at you. Hell, Ray is the straightest guy I know, and even he wants you," Frank chuckled.

Gerard bit his lip hard. "Well... Fuck" he chuckled softly then wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and looked around there were in fact a few people staring at them, in a way they probably thought was subtle. "Some people are staring at us" he whispered excitedly.  
"They're staring at you. They want to be the ones touching you and whispering in your ear." Frank smirked. "And you want them to want you, too, you little tease."  
Gerard licked his lips. "You... Fuck, you're right, I'd probably flirt with anything that moves just to get them to want me then never do anything about it, get close to them, touch them a little" he moved a finger along Frank's jawline then down his neck. "Then walk away just as they leaned in for a kiss."  
"You did that to me for years, you bastard," Frank breathed out, but he sounded fond instead of angry. "You're such a little cocktease, exposing yourself to people, showing off that pretty fucking face and that perfect ass on stage. Why do you do that, Gee?"

"B-because I'm a fucking attention whore, I want them all to look at me and think about me and want me" Gerard breathed out and screwed his eyes shut.  
"Yeah, you are. Fucking attention whore. You love knowing they all want you, don't you?" Frank chuckled. He moved to pin Gerard against the wall with his body, pushing a thigh between Gerard's. "Makes you feel hot and sexy."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Fuck, yeah, it makes me feel good about myself, makes me feel like I could have anyone" he took a few breaths then quickly added. "I only want you though."  
"You could. You're the prettiest man I have ever seen." Frank grinned against Gerard's cheek. "I know, love," he said softly.  
Gerard blushed a bit again. "Kiss me?"  
"Always." Frank tilted Gerard's face down, standing on his toes to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Gerard kissed Frank slowly and gently, their noses rubbing together a little.  
Frank smiled against his lips, stroking his cheek. "I love you," he whispered against his mouth.  
Gerard giggled against his lips. "I love you too."  
"Pretty, pretty boy." Frank kissed him again, deeper this time, his body solid and firm against Gerard's.  
Gerard fisted the back of Frank's shirt and kissed back passionately.  
Frank snickered. "You want it bad, don't you?" he murmured against his mouth.  
"Fuck off, only you make me want it this bad, so just...nngh" Gerard babbled. 

"Well, duh. I like you desperate," Frank purred. He mouthed Gerard's throat, tasting his skin. "I like it when you want it so much you can hold back, you have to have me no matter where you are or what we're doing."  
Gerard moved his hands around Frank's back then slipped his hand's under Frank's shirt. "You have me just like you like me then."  
"I know. It's such a fucking turn on," Frank breathed against his ear. "I love how horny and slutty I can get you to be..."  
"God, just please, just anything, use me" Gerard babbled desperately.  
"So desperate to be used," Frank purred. He lifted his thigh, rubbing it between Gerard's legs. "What if I decide not to do it? You're such a little cocktease. Maybe I should make you have a taste of your own medicine."  
Gerard moaned. "No, please, no, I need you Frankie, please. Don't leave me like this." 

"What would you do to get me to use you?" Frank nipped the side of Gerard's throat. "How far would you go for it?"  
"A-all the fucking way, I'll do anything you want, anything you ask, I promise I'll be such a good boy for you". Gerard rolled his hips against Frank. "Please."  
Frank gasped and pushed his body against Gerard's. "Would you get on your knees for me in front of everybody and beg for it?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, I'll do it if you want it" he started to claw at Frank's back.  
"I bet you'd enjoy it too." Frank captured Gerard's wrists and pinned them against the wall. "Little slut, so eager to be humiliated and used," he growled.  
Gerard blushed a dark red. "I... Yes, I want it all, I want to do everything to please you."  
Frank rocked his hips against Gerard's. "You do. You please me so." He kissed Gerard. "My good little whore."

"Thank you" Gerard gasped and kissed Frank, all hungry and sloppy.  
Their tongues tangled together, their bodies pressed together. Frank pulled away, panting. "You want me to make you come, baby?" he whispered. "Then beg for it. Beg for whatever you want."  
Gerard whimpered softly. "Please, anything, your mouth, your hand, fuck, just let rut against your leg. Please, anything, I just want to come so badly. Please, I'll get you off first if you want. Please, sir, Frankie, please."  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips and pushed them forward against his thigh. "I want you to do that. I want you to hump my leg like the little bitch you know you are."" 

Gerard let out a high pitched, desperate sound and started to rut against Frank's thigh quickly. He threw his head back and moaned.  
Frank sank his teeth into Gerard's throat and resisted the urge to rock back against him. "Everyone heard you," he chuckled.  
Gerard groaned, his knees practically giving out beneath him, he regained his balance and kept rutting against him. "I don't care, let them hear."  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips and pushed against him to help him stay upright. "God, you're so fucking desperate for it, aren't you?" Frank moaned.  
"Yes, you make me so desperate, you turn me on beyond belief" Gerard groaned.  
"Remember you can't come until I give you permission," Frank reminded him. He slid his hands under Gerard's shirt and pulled it up a couple of inches, exposing his stomach to the hallway.

"Yes, I remember" Gerard kept rutting and started to lick and suck on the skin of Frank's neck.  
Frank pushed Gerard's shirt up. He pinched his nipples, rolling them between calloused fingers. "Because I decide what you do and don't do," he panted against his cheek.  
Gerard practically melted into the touch. "You make me feel so good" he moaned. "So fucking good"  
Frank swiped a thumb over Gerard's nipples, feeling them harden and turn into little nubs. "I want to make you feel good. I want to do so many dirty things to you," he groaned.  
"And I want you to do it all" Gerard started to rut faster. "I-I'm so close" he murmured.  
"Hold it, baby. Hold it for me, try to last as long as you can," Frank cupped the back of Gerard's head and pulled his head down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yesyesyes, okay, I will, please tell me when I can" Gerard looked into Frank's eyes.  
Frank was flushed red, his mouth pink and open as he panted. He could feel heat curling between his legs, making him want to arch his spine and scream, but he held on and /watched/ Gerard. "So good for me, so obedient," he groaned.  
"Yes, I always want to be this good for you, always here to please you" he moaned and whimpered as he kept rutting. Gerard screwed his eyes shut at one point.  
"Hold back, baby," Frank peppered kisses all over Gerard's face and neck, kissing him clumsily. He rubbed between Gerard's legs, palming his bulge. "Just a little longer, I promise."  
"Please" Gerard whined and moaned. "I can't much longer, please." 

Frank groaned brokenly. "On the count of five," he said in a rushed whisper. "You can come when I reach zero, okay? Okay?" He lifted Gerard's chin.  
Gerard nodded quickly, he took a deep breath and held it.  
"Five, four," he counted down, his voice low and raspy. He rubbed Gerard in tight circles, stroking through the denim. "Three... Two... One...And..."  
Gerard groaned, his legs begun to shake a bit. "Please!" He choked out.  
Frank still waited a couple of more seconds before whispering, "Zero. Come for me, baby."  
Gerard came with a broken scream of Frank's name. His whole body arched towards Frank.  
Frank felt the wetness against his palm and groaned, dropping his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered over and over.

Gerard had to hold on tightly to Frank for balance, he was panting. "B-baby?" He asked shyly.  
"I need to come," Frank hissed. "Fuck privacy, I need to come, make me come, make me," he moaned.  
Gerard instantly moved his hand down to Frank's crotch and begun to palm it quickly. "Like this?"  
Frank nodded vehemently. "Yeah, like that, Gee, Gee, talk to me, come on..." he murmured.  
Gerard kept palming Frank as he started to speak. "Come on baby, I want to see you come, you're so hot, I think about you all the time, your big hard cock is all I think about."  
Frank groaned and came, his legs shaking and his hips pushing forward against Gerard. "Oh fuck, hold me," he muttered, holding onto Gerard's shirt as the last aftershocks ran through his body.  
Gerard held Frank tightly. "Fuck baby" he muttered. 

Frank giggled. "Wow, that was intense." He kissed Gerard loudly.  
Gerard giggled against Frank's lips and kisses back happily.  
Frank pulled away after a few seconds. "Fuck, I think I ruined my jeans. And I think everyone must be looking at us," he giggled.  
Gerard grinned. "You don't /really/ mind either of those things though, do you?"  
"Nope." Frank giggled. "Well, except the jean thing. These were my last semi-clean ones. Motherfuck..." He frowned down at his crotch.  
".... You should have told me to get on my knees and swallow then, it's your own fault" Gerard nodded. 

"In the middle of the hallway? /I/ am not that much into exhibitionism. Unlike you." Frank grinned at him.  
Gerard chuckled. "So, if I had dropped to my knees instead of palming you, you're saying that you would have said no?"  
"I..." Frank tilted his head, his expression conflicted and his eyes unfocused. "I'd rather you don't try that one out in public to see what happens. Not unless we've planned something up beforehand."  
Gerard chuckled. "You've got in, no dropping to my knees in public" he winked.  
"Not unless I tell you to," Frank purred, smirking.  
"Of course" Gerard grinned and kissed the tip of Frank's nose. "I'm allowed to do it whenever I want in private though, right?" 

"Yup." Frank giggled, turning his head up to offer his nose to him. "In fact, I encourage you to crawl around in the tour bus, if that's what you want. Follow your dreams, Gerard!" He burst out laughing.  
Gerard pouted playfully and kicked Frank's shin lightly. "Oh shut it, you"  
Frank stuck his tongue out at him. "Whatever. A man can dream."  
"Keep dreaming baby" Gerard rolled his eyes but grinned.  
Frank pouted. "You're mean."  
"You don't mind" Gerard retorted.  
"I tolerate it." Frank played with Gerard's hair, the smile in his face showing he was kidding. "Come on, I want to change before the concert."  
Gerard chuckled. "Alright, alright" 

Frank took his hand and led him away from the hallway. A couple of people wolfwhistled at them, but Frank just waved and blew kisses at them, laughing.  
Gerard giggled and winked at the people as he bit his lip.  
Frank pulled Gerard close and kissed his temple. They reached the parking lot and found their way to the bus. "We're here, motherfuckers!" said Frank as way of greeting as he walked up the stairs of the bus.  
"You done traumatizing the techies?" said Ray.  
Gerard giggled happily. "We weren't traumatising anybody! They loved it!" He grinned.

"Yeah, we practically got carried here on their shoulders." Frank giggled and headed for the bunk area to get a new pair of jeans.  
Ray covered his own face with one broad hand, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. "You two..."  
Gerard glomped Ray and giggled. "You love it!"  
Ray blushed. "I did not stay and watch or anything!"  
"Meaning you did?" Gerard grinned.  
"Meaning I did not! That would have been creepy, Gerard." Ray muttered, looking away.  
"But you wanted to, you wanted to watch" Gerard giggled more and kissed Ray's cheek. "Mwah!" 

"You guys are weird." Ray made a pretty weak attempt at trying to push Gerard away. "Also, Brian is going to be mad if he finds out."  
"Brian will only find out if you tell him" Gerard fluttered his eyelashes.  
"Brian finds out everything." Ray snorted and wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders, touching the side of his head to Gerard's.  
Gerard nuzzled the side of Ray's head. "Not /everything/..... Okay maybe everything......"  
"Everything." Ray nodded. "Just be careful, okay. You don't want a video of that to find its way online."  
"I don't? Hmmm....." Gerard mused.  
Ray blinked. "Gee. Please," he said softly.

"Alright, yeah, I probably don't but... I haven't gotten filmed so far so it should be alright" Gerard shrugged.  
"Okay. Good. don't want to be a spoilsport." Ray scratched his forehead. "I know it's none of my business."  
"Do you want it to be your business?" Gerard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively  
Ray blushed again. "Gerard!"  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Gerard teased.  
Ray laughed quietly, shaking his head. "I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore. You've always loved to say shocking stuff."  
"Yep! And you love it" Gerard grinned. 

Ray just hugged Gerard, patting his back. "You ass," he laughed.  
"What about my ass now?" Gerard smirked.  
"I'm sure it's a very nice ass. Frank is very lucky." Ray laughed some more, blushing.  
"Wanna touch it?" Gerard giggled and winked.  
"Okay, I think it's time you go check what your boyfriend is doing," was Ray's only answer, but his blush intensified.  
"Go on, you know you want to" Gerard grinned and swayed his hips a bit. 

Ray pointedly looked at the ceiling and not at Gerard's ass. "Gerard..."  
Gerard put on a hurt face. "Is my ass not good enough for you?"  
Guilt flickered across Ray's eyes. "As I said, it's a very nice ass and /Frank/ is very lucky."  
Gerard sighed dramatically. "No, I get it, you could touch better asses, fine" Gerard placed his hands on his own ass. "It's a nice ass! Why don't you want to touch it?" He stuck out his lower lip and wobbled it.  
"I didn't say I don't want to touch it?" Ray's hands flexed on his lap, as if he was fighting the urged to pull Gerard into a hug.  
"So why don't you?" Gerard asked.

"I-I didn't say I want to either!" Ray sputtered.  
Gerard pouted. "Whatever, I can accept my ass isn't good enough for you!" Gerard turned on his heel and started to walk off.  
"Gerard!" Ray looked close to ripping his hair out in frustration. "I'm not - I did not -"  
"Save it, Toro" Gerard said without turning around.  
Ray sighed and covered his face with his hands. "You have a very nice..." He cleared his throat. "You also have a boyfriend who happens to be a very good friend of mine, and who is not here right now, and I'm not going to touch Frank's boyfriend's ass, Gee!" he snapped as he said the last part.

Gerard giggled and skipped back to Ray to hug him tightly. "You're so cute with all your morals and being proper and all that" he kissed Ray's cheek. "You could always just ask Frank to touch it then it would alright" Gerard grinned. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
"I never thought having morals was something to be mocked about," Ray murmured, face red. He blinked up at Gerard. "Do you... want me to ask him permission to touch your ass?" he said, obviously confused.  
Gerard shrugged. "Well, you're obviously not going to do it without his permission but you know you want to so...."  
"I feel like there is something I'm missing." Ray frowned. "I have no idea of what is going on."

Gerard sighed. "It would be much less confusing if you'd just touch my ass, right Mikey?" He asked just as Mikey was walking past them.  
"You're a slut Gerard" was Mikey's only response before he continued walking, ignoring anything else Gerard or Ray might have wanted to say to him.  
"You have a boyfriend!" Ray squeaked, blushing once again.  
There was the sound of laughter from behind the door of the bunk area, as if Frank had been standing behind the door.  
".... Do you think he heard all of that or....?" Gerard blinked.  
Frank laughed harder behind the door, and Ray covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God," he muttered.

"Frank! Just come here!" Gerard called out.  
Frank came in, still giggling as he adjusted the belt keeping his jeans in place. "Were you calling me?"  
Gerard raised an eyebrow at him. "You were totally listening."  
"Yup." Frank grinned smugly. He caught Ray in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "And you, motherfucker! You're a pal. Best friend ever."  
Ray elbowed him on the stomach, laughing. "Stop that, you ass!"  
Gerard pouted. "It's rude to eavesdrop, Frank." 

"Oops!" Frank said with an innocent expression that wouldn't have fooled a five year old. "Hey, Ray..." He crouched to whisper something into Ray's ear that made him blush. "Got it?" he said, and Ray nodded. "Right! Mikey, how long till we're due to be on stage?"  
"Not long, we need to make out way over soon" Mikey replied.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Gerard asked.  
Frank looked a bit peeved. "Uh, how long is 'not long'? Like, do I have at least ten minutes for something I need to do?" He winked an eye at Gerard. "If you're good I'll tell you later."  
"You have 15 minutes then we have to go" Mikey sighed softly. "/have/ to go" he repeated to make his point clear.  
Gerard pouted. "You better tell me" 

Frank nodded. "Yeah, okay. Hey, Gee, mind coming with me to the bunk area? I want to show you something I found."  
"Frank, Mikey said fifteen minutes!" Ray rolled his eyes. "There is no time for quickies!"  
"I'll be done by then, I swear! Gee?"  
Gerard giggled and skipped to the bunk area.  
Mikey sighed. "Just.... Just don't be late...."  
Frank closed the door behind himself. "Hey," he said. His smile was a little nervous now.

"Hello!" Gerard giggled. "So, what are you going to show me?"  
"Yeah, I kinda lied." Frank scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to talk with you in private, but that would have sounded like we were about to fight, and that's so not what is going on, okay? I want that to be clear."  
Gerard nodded slowly and frowned slightly. "What's going on, Frank?"  
"Okay." Frank took a deep breath. "First of all, I'm totally cool with what happened between Ray and you just now, okay? It was really, really hot." Frank gave him a thumbs up.  
"Then what are you talking about? You know it didn't mean anything, right? I mean I was just messing around...." Gerard lowered his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I want to know if you plan to mess around like that with other people." Frank stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"I.... I don't know.... It's not like I plan on it" Gerard shrugged. "It just kind of happens, what's the problem?"  
"Okay." Frank nodded slowly. "Look, I'm fine with it. Hell, I'm fine with you doing pretty much everything. You want to blow Ray? Go down on that badass bassist from Mindless Self-Indulgence? Fuck Mikey? Let all the techies gang bang you? You have my blessing. More than that, I'd love to watch," he smirked. "But I want to know ahead of time if you're going to mess with someone. Or... Or at least to be told about it afterward?" His face fell. "I don't think I'm asking for much."

"I swear to fucking god, I am going to slap you!" Gerard looked a bit pissed. "Teasing Ray about wanting to touch my ass is not the same thing as any of those you described. I'm not going to know beforehand if I'm going to do something like that but any of that actually serious stuff.... Jesus Christ, Frank, I'm not going to just get on my knees and blow someone else!"  
Frank frowned. "Well, I'd be fine with it! I'd be fine with it, so long as you fucking told me! But you can't just -- You can't just let someone touch your ass like that without stopping to consider whether I might be okay with that!"  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, right?" Gerard rolled his eyes.  
Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, because it's so crazy of me to want to know what my boyfriend is up to."

"Up to? Seriously, you make it sound like it's so much worse than it actually is!" Gerard crossed his arms as well, matching Frank's pose.  
"Then tell me what the hell it is!" Frank started to shout. He looked behind himself at the closed door and lowered his voice once again, mindful of Ray and Mikey in the lounge. "Because from my point of view, it looks like you expect me to just accept you'll flirt with anyone you want and not even tell me you did it!" he hissed.  
Gerard growled. "I wasn't doing anything fucking wrong! You are so overreacting!"  
"I know! And I told you I'm okay with it! You want to know what I whispered to Ray earlier?" Frank hissed. "I told him, 'If he asks again, you can touch his ass'. That's how okay I am with it!"  
"Then why the fuck are you making such a big deal out of it?!" Gerard practically shouted.  
"I'm not! I keep telling you this is not about Ray!" Frank hissed.

"Then what is it about?" Gerard groaned in frustration.  
"I'm just saying, I wouldn't be cool with you letting other people touch your ass unless we talked about it beforehand. Seriously, is that so crazy?" Frank threw his hands in the air.  
"It's just not something I think about! And I doubt a lot of people do! It's not like I wake up thinking I'm going to let someone touch my ass or even touch someone else's ass! It's not a fucking big deal, so get over it!" Gerard snapped.  
"It is for me!" Frank closed his hands into fists. "It matters, to me," he said more quietly.  
Gerard opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "I...." Gerard swallowed. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I don't care what you do," Frank whispered, head down. "I don't care, so long as I don't feel like you're hiding it from me." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look, never mind. I'm being stupid." He chuckled, opening his eyes. "God, I can't believe I lost my shit over asspatting. How pathetic is that?" He pushed away from his door and headed for his bunk. "Give me a sec, let me get something from my bag and we can go."  
"No..." Gerard reached out and grabbed Frank's hand. "I'm sorry.... Of course I wouldn't hide anything from you" he intertwined their fingers. "I love you, okay? It doesn't matter what I do, it never means anything and I will always tell you about everything, even if I don't know... I kissed someone on the cheek, you'll know, alright?"  
Frank kept his face down. He closed his eyes, his brow drawn tight. Finally, he nodded. "Alright. I... I'm sorry I lost my shit like that, okay? You don't actually have to tell me beforehand, if it's not something you plan. You can tell me afterward." He lifted his head and smile tentatively.

Gerard nodded. "Thank you" he leaned in and kissed Frank softly on the lips.  
Frank kissed back, keeping the kiss soft and chaste.  
Gerard ran his hands through Frank's hair then pulled away from the kiss slowly. "You were going to get something from your bag?"  
"Yeah. Uh." Frank crouched down to unzip his bag and rummaged through it.  
"What do you need?" Gerard asked.  
"Ehh... Can't remember." Frank chuckled. He ran a hand through his own hair. "It will come to me. Okay, let's go." He zipped up his bag and stood up.  
"Come on then" Gerard said and held out his hand for Frank to hold.  
Frank took Gerard's hand and stood to his feet. "Thank you," he smiled at him. He squeezed Gerard's hand and opened the door to the lounge.

Gerard practically skipped outside, pulling Frank along with him.  
Frank let himself be tugged toward the stage.  
"That was under 15 minutes guys, I'm proud" Mikey chuckled as they all made they're way over.  
"Hell yeah! We're the best!" Frank chuckled. He took his guitar from the techie and walked up to Ray, bumping his hip with his. "You ready to rock, Toro?"  
Gerard started jumping up and down and giggling, excitement suddenly running through him.  
Mikey got his bass quietly. "Ready everyone?" He asked.  
*****

All in their positions, the first song started. Gerard gave it his everything, but then he always did.


	16. Everybody knows you're mine

All in their positions, the first song started. Gerard gave it his everything, but then he always did.  
Frank seemed even more focused and intense than usual as he played. He felt to his knees as he played, head bowed down and mouth open as he panted.  
Gerard walked over and run a hand through Frank's hair when he fell to his knees.  
Frank didn't react at first, but then he bumped his head up against Gerard's hand.  
Gerard grinned and ruffled Frank's hair before walking away again.  
Frank shook his hair off his eyes, a small smile on his face, and continued playing the rest of the song on his knees.

"I think Frank looks good on his knees." Gerard joked once the song was over, earning a loud cheer from the audience.  
Laughing, Frank blew him a kiss. He stood up and adjusted the strap of his guitar.  
Gerard chuckled and nodded at the rest to start the next song.

They started the second song. Frank ended up playing it laying flat on his back, his hips thrusting up in the air to the beat to the song.  
Gerard barely stopped himself from moaning at the sight, he couldn't help but walk over to him again though. Gerard crouched down and put his hand on Frank's thigh near his crotch and kept singing.  
Frank twisted under him until Gerard's hand was on his groin and rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Gerard, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent gasp.  
Gerard smirked and squeezed Frank through his jeans before taking his hand away.  
Frank came up to his knees and crouched next to Gerard, mouthing his cheek and rubbing against his side.  
Gerard bit his lip and kissed Frank quickly on the lips when he didn't have to sing then squeezed his ass before walking away and winking at Frank playfully.  
Frank jumped to his feet and continued playing, headbanging to the beat of the song. 

The third song started.  
During this song Gerard was all over the stage, he was moving around all the time, running or jumping.  
Frank climbed on top of one of the speakers and played the rest of the song there, the vibration of the music running through his whole body.  
Once the song ended, Gerard playfully smacked Ray's ass as he walked past him. They started the next song. 

Ray squealed and nearly missed the cue to the start of the song, which made Frank giggle from his position on top of the speaker. He jumped off and spun around, all without missing a key.  
They played a few more songs, Gerard interacted with the audience a little between each one 

The end of the concert was close. All his worries lost in the frenzy of the music and the crowd. Frank bounced close to Gerard and mouthed his neck.  
Gerard moaned softly into the microphone and ran his hand through Frank's hair then he continued to sing  
Frank's lips curved into a smile against Gerard's throat. Emboldened, he waited until the point of Ray's solo where Gerard didn't have to sing to whisper into his ear. "When you introduce the last song, I want you to do something for me."  
"What is it?" Gerard whispered back and grinned.  
"I want you to say something or do some kind of gesture that lets everyone know you're mine," he whispered. They were nearing the part of the song were Gerard was supposed to sing, so he pulled away grinning, not wanting to distract Gerard more than he already was.  
Gerard sang again until the end of the song. 

"This next song is one of our favourites to play" he walked over to Frank and took his hand then kissed it. "Sing along!" He chuckled and nodded at the others to play. Gerard sunk to his knees if front of Frank and bowed his head then nuzzled his leg.  
Frank couldn't have hoped to hide the lovestruck expression on his face when Gerard did that. He stroked Gerard's hair until his part came up and he had to stop touching him to play the guitar, but he couldn't stop grinning.  
Gerard stayed on his knees for the whole song next to Frank.  
Frank's heart swelled in his chest with love and pride. Whenever the song allowed it he released his guitar and reached down to stroke Gerard's hair or to caress his ears.  
Gerard grinned and sang his heart out until the end of the song. 

The crowd applauded them going crazy. Frank offered Gerard his hand to help him up.  
Gerard took Frank's hand and stood up. He bowed to the audience. "Thank you!"  
Frank fist pumped, giggling, and pulled Gerard into a hug. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered into his ear as they left the stage, Ray closely behind them.  
Mikey followed as well quietly.  
Gerard giggled. "I love you too, Frankie"  
Frank handed his guitar to his tech. "Great show, motherfuckers!" Frank bounced his way to Ray, then to Mikey, and he hugged them both.  
Mikey chuckled and gave Frank a pat on the back as he hugged back. "Yeah it really was"  
Gerard chuckled and bounced around the room happily. 

Frank hugged him from behind, squeezing him tight. "That last song, man."  
Gerard giggled and leaned against Frank. "What about it?"  
"You were perfect." Frank nuzzled the back of his neck and kissed his ear. "Your posture, the way you bowed your head... Perfect pretty boy."  
Gerard smiled happily and turned around if Frank's arms. "Thank you, I did my best" he chuckled.  
"I'm so in love with you right now," he grinned and kissed Gerard.  
Gerard giggled against Frank's lips and kissed back happily.  
Frank kissed him until his lips were bruised and then pulled away, laughing. "Bus?"  
Gerard nodded. "Bus" he agreed. 

Frank laughed and took Gerard's hand, they ran toward their bus together.  
Frank ran up the stairs to the bus and turned around to wrap his arms around Gerard's neck. "Love you."  
"Love you too" Gerard nuzzled Frank.  
"I know," he said, giddy. "And so does everyone else who just watched us."  
Gerard laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, they do, isn't it great?"  
"It is." Frank kissed the corner of Gerard's lips, his cheek, his throat. "God, I can't believe you did that."  
"You asked me, so I did it, don't sound so surprised, sweetheart" Gerard grinned. 

"I expected you to make a joke about it, or to kiss me like you usually do." Frank touched their foreheads together. "I didn't expect you to adopt a text book submissive position in front of everyone. Fuck, you didn't just tell everyone we were together. You basically told them that you're my sub."  
"Umm.... Whoops?" Gerard chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.  
"We can pass it off as a joke, you know," Frank shrugged. "It's enough for me to know you were willing to do that."  
Gerard brushed Frank's hair back. "We don't have to pass it off as anything"  
Frank leaned into his touch, a small smile on his lips. "We don't?" he asked.  
Gerard shook his head. "Not unless you want us to"  
"I don't," Frank was quick to say. "I want everyone to know."

"Then everyone will" Gerard grinned.  
"God, you're amazing." Frank pulled him close for a kiss, deep and long. "What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you?"  
Gerard smiled. "You agreed to entertain me for a night" he chuckled.  
"My performance must have been flawless, then," Frank winked an eye at him.  
"Absolutely, baby" he grinned.  
Frank snickered and kissed him again.  
Gerard kissed back happily. "You're always flawless" he murmured into the kiss.  
Frank hummed. "I could stand being complimented some more," he smirked.

"Don't get too used to it" Gerard teased. "Won't happen too often"  
Frank pouted. "Don't I do enough to earn it?"  
Gerard chuckled. "Sure you do, baby" he patted Frank's chest.  
"Is this your way to tell me I have to try harder? Because I have moves, Gee. Awesome moves." Frank preened.  
Gerard grinned. "I want to see those moves"  
"Yeah?" Frank smirked. "What do you want, baby?"  
"Anything you've got" Gerard chuckled.  
"How about you get in your knees like a good boy and beg for it, baby?" Frank purred.

Gerard smiled and kissed down Frank's neck before dropping to his knees. "Please, baby, show me your fabulous moves" he grinned.  
Frank laughed, throwing his head back. "Smartass." He stretched his arms above his head. "So hey, I'm thinking straight up obedience play. You up for that?"  
"Yeah, definitely" Gerard grinned.  
"Cool." Frank grinned and sat back on the couch, getting in the mindspace. "Stand up and take off your clothes."  
Gerard nodded, stood up quickly and took his clothes off, throwing them on one pile.  
Frank clicked his tongue. "You're so messy. You should..." his voice wavered and took on a tentative note. "You should fold those up."  
"I'm sorry, sir" Gerard walked over to the pile of clothes and took his time to make sure each piece of clothing was folded neatly. 

Frank let his breath out in one long sigh. Sometimes it took him a few seconds to get into the right mindframe, but little gestures like this, obedience for the sake of obedience, always got him on the right track. "Good boy. Put them in your bag and return here."  
Gerard nodded and picked up his clothes, he went to the bunk area and put all the clothes in his bag then came back.  
Frank was sitting with one arm on the backrest of the couch, his other hand cupping the growing erection between his legs. "Aren't you the most perfect, most obedient boy," he cooed. "I want you on your toes, bent over the table."  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard smiled and obeyed the next order.  
Frank stood up and inspected Gerard's posture. "Very good." He ran his hands over Gerard's back, over the curve of his ass. His bottom was still red from the spanking he had given him earlier, and he pressed his fingers against the marks, humming under his breath.

Gerard gasped softly and closed his eyes and pressed his ass against the touch.  
"So pretty..." Frank dragged his nails over the flushed skin. "Makes me want to spank you again."  
Gerard moaned. "Do it, sir.... If you want to, of course"  
"You think you've earned it, slut?" Frank purred into his ear.  
"I don't know sir, it's your choice" Gerard said quickly.  
"Good answer," Frank gave it his approval. He squeezed Gerard's ass, his fingers digging into the muscle. "I don't think you've earned a spanking, yet."  
Gerard moaned and pressed into the touch again. "Yes sir, what do you need me to do?" 

"With that attitude, you'll be getting a spanking in no time," Frank praised him. "For now, I want you to cross your arms behind you back."  
Gerard obeyed quickly and bit his lip.  
"That's it. Now close your eyes and stay as you are - remember to keep standing on your toes," he reminded him. Frank pressed a wet kiss to the back of Gerard's shoulder. "I'll be right back, I need supplies."  
"Yes, sir, I'll wait" Gerard murmured and closed his eyes. 'Just don't be long' he thought.  
The warmth of Frank's body left Gerard's side. There was the sound of steps getting away, followed by a door opening, and then a couple of minutes later Frank's steps getting closer again. There was a noise to the left of Gerard's head, as if Frank had set something down on the table. "Back. Did you miss me?"  
Gerard moved his head to the left but kept his eyes closed. "Of course, I missed you" 

Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "Okay, so here's how we're going to play this. I'm not going to tie you up. Not tonight. Tonight is about how good you can be for me, all on your own, without the help of cuffs or blindfolds. Tonight I'm going to test how obedient you can be. So with that in mind, keep your eyes closed and your arms where they are unless I say otherwise."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yes sir" he whispered.  
"That's a good boy." Frank squeezed Gerard's ass. His fingers slid down between his cheeks to rub the outside of his entrance. "I don't think I need to tell you that you're not allowed to come until I give you permission."  
Gerard whimpered softly. "Thank you, sir and yes, I know to ask permission"

Frank's fingers left his body, and a few seconds later they returned, slick with lube. He rubbed him, dipping the tip of a finger into him and then slipping it out again and again, never pushing more than a quarter of an inch in. "Oh, really? Because earlier you came without being given permission."  
"I... I did? I'm sorry, sir, I'll be good now". Gerard's body went a little tense, not remembering straight away.  
"Uh-huh. Earlier, when I was spanking you." Bending down over his body, he kissed Gerard's cheek, the corner of his lips. "Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay. I'm not angry. You were under, man. I can't blame you for not being able to control yourself. But it's not going to happen again, is it?"  
Gerard shook his head. "No, sir, it won't" Gerard squeezes his eyes shut more tightly. "S-sir?" He whispered shyly. 

"Yeah, boy?" Frank said gently, stroking Gerard's hair.  
"Can I stand normally, please? I can't relax for you if I'm on my tiptoes" Gerard chewed on his lip nervously.  
Frank chewed on his bottom lip. "Color?"  
"Y-yellow, but only about the tiptoeing part" Gerard whispered.  
"Okay." Frank took his fingers out of him and rubbed the small of his back instead. "You can stop standing on your toes. Get comfortable. You can stand up if you want, if you need to stretch."  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard smiles and stood normally on his feet, he kept bent over though. "I'm ready"  
Frank kissed the side of his face, his lips curled into a soft smile. "D'you want me to tie you up? Would that help you relax more?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
"It's okay, you want me to stay like this by myself so I will, I promise I'll be good" Gerard said quickly.

Frank's smile widened against Gerard's cheek. "That's my good boy. So obedient," he purred, unable to hide the delight in his voice. He fingered the crack of Gerard's ass, slipping his index inside him to the first knuckle.  
Gerard groaned and gasped. "Thank you, sir"  
Frank slid his finger deeper into him, deliberately avoiding rubbing his prostate.  
Gerard moaned softly and moved slightly against the touch.

"Bad boy" Frank tsked.

"Sorry sir" Gerard stopped moving instantly.  
"There we go." Frank put two fingers inside him this time, crooking them and rubbing against his inner walls, but still avoiding Gerard's sweet spot.  
Gerard whimpered softly. "Please" he whispered.  
Frank took his fingers out of him with a giggle. He gave Gerard's ass a light, teasing slap. "Hey, Gee. Do you like riddles?"  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows. "I guess..." He replied sounding confused.  
"Riddle me this, riddle me that..." There was a noise like crinkling plastic, as if Frank was taking something out of a plastic bag. "What am I holding in my hand?" Something buzzed close to Gerard's ear.  
Gerard swallowed. "I... I don't know...."  
"No? Let me give you a clue." Something long, thin and smooth touched Gerard's back, vibrating against his skin.

Gerard quivered. "The.... The vibrator?"  
"Yup!" Frank snickered. He ran the tip of it over Gerard's spine. It was on the lowest setting, buzzing gently against his skin. "You like it?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "Yes sir, I like it a lot"  
Frank placed it against Gerard's tailbone, and then slid it down over the crack of hiss ass until it was against the soft skin between his entrance and his balls. "Do you want it?"  
Gerard moaned loudly. "Yes! Please sir, I want it"  
"You want it here?" Frank let it buzz against that spot, stimulating his sweet spot from the outside. "Or here?" He moved the vibrator over his balls.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Anywhere, fuck please"  
"Getting a little desperate, uh?" Frank laughed. "Y'know what people don't do enough with vibrators? This." He aligned the vibrator with Gerard's erection and held it there.

"Fuck" Gerard thrust his hips forward involuntarily. "This feels so fucking good" he moaned.  
"I know, right?" Frank pulled the vibrator away. "Ah-ah, no moving your hips without my permission."  
"S-sorry sir... I wasn't expecting it..." Gerard blushed a little.  
"Hold them still, this time..." Frank held the vibrator against him once again.  
Gerard focused on making sure he stays still, not wanting Frank to take the vibrator away again, he moaned loudly.  
Frank kissed the back of Gerard's neck, stroking the curve of his ass.  
Gerard moaned uncontrollably. "Fuck... Frankie, this is amazing"  
Frank giggled. "I know right? Hey, you know what?" He turned it up on a higher setting. "This still has another three settings..."

Gerard groaned. "Fuck!"  
"How long do you think you'd be able to hold up with it this way, mmh?" He moved the vibrator so that the curved tip was pressed against the top of Gerard's erection.  
Gerard whimpered and moaned. "N-not long"  
"Even if I forbid you to come?" Frank's lips curled into a smile against Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard whimpered softly. "I... I would try my best"  
"God, that's hot," Frank breathed out. He pressed their lips together for a shallow kiss.  
"Tell me how to please you, sir" Gerard asked.

"Keep being a good boy for me and let papa do all the work," Frank pressed a wet kiss to the back of Gerard necks, snickering.  
"O-okay" Gerard licked his lips quickly.  
Frank moved the vibrator so that the vibrating tip was pressed against the slit on the head of Gerard's erection. "So I've been thinking about that little fantasy you shared with me..."  
Gerard whimpered. "W-which one?" He gasped out.  
"The one where I call you a bad whore," Frank said conversationally. He moved the tip of the vibrator down to that spot under the head. "You said you imagined you wore a plug."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! I did" he groaned. "Fuck, please"  
The vibrating tip moved over the underside of Gerard, tracing the vein. "I want to do that. Buy something nice and thick, keep you plugged open and slick all the time..."  
Gerard quivered. "Yes, please, I want it so badly"

"You ever worn a plug to bed? I have..." Frank slipped two fingers inside him once again and pushed them in and out, keeping the vibrator pressed against his whole length. "It's so fucking good. The whole night, I kept having sexy dreams. Woke up about ready to hump my pillow."  
Gerard groaned. "Fuck, I want that too, Frankie...." Then he added in a whisper. "I'm c-close..."  
"Hold back," Frank whispered. His fingers found his sweet spot and finally, finally he began rubbing it. "Hold back for as long as you can..." And with that, he put the vibrator in the highest setting.  
Gerard whole body quivered and he almost screamed in pleasure.  
"Gee, listen to me," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear. "I'm going to count to five, and if you haven't come by then, you will have earned your spanking. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes, sir" Gerard whimpered softly and moaned. His arms tensed a little. 

"Five, four, three," Frank started counting down, licking his lips. His fingers twisted inside Gerard, the vibrator buzzing away against Gerard's whole length.  
Gerard moaned and bit his lip hard, concentrating on not coming.  
"Two," Frank whispered against his cheek. "One... and..."  
Gerard gasped. "Please!" He begged.  
"Zero." Frank grinned against his skin. He pulled his fingers out of him and turned off the vibrator. "You did so good, baby. Breathe for me."  
Gerard let out a sound that practically sounded like a sob then took a deep breath.  
"Shh, shh." Frank dropped little kisses on Gerard's shoulders and neck. "That's it, that's a good boy..."  
"O-okay" Gerard whispered shakily.

Frank took him by the shoulders and lifted him up to hug him. "You need a second to get yourself under control?"  
"Yeah... J-just hold me" Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck.  
"Yeah, okay," Frank kissed the side of his face. "You may open your eyes if you want."  
Gerard slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked at Frank. "Hello again" he whispered and smiled.  
"Hello." Frank smiled up at him. He stood on his toes to kiss the tip of Gerard's nose. "How is my pretty boy feeling?"  
"I'm good, yeah, we can continue, I mean if there is anything else you want to do..." Gerard mumbled.  
"I did promise you a spanking." Frank smirked.

Gerard chuckled softly and bit his lip. "I would love that"  
"Awesome." Frank grinned. "It's so awesome you like spankings enough to want them as a reward, holy shit," he said, nuzzling Gerard's shoulder.  
Gerard giggled softly. "What can I say? I'm a dirty dirty boy" he purred.  
"My dirty boy," Frank agreed with a nod. "There's only one problem, though," he said, pretending to get serious.  
"What is it?" Gerard lowered his eyebrows in concern.  
"My hand is still sore from the last time." Frank burst out laughing. "Dude, I don't know how you masochists do it. The moment we were done I wanted to put my hand in ice."  
Gerard blushed dark red and looked down. "It's just... I don't know... Some pain feels good" he scratched the back oh his neck awkwardly. "You..." He chewed on his lip. "You can use something else if you like" 

"Yeah, I suspect enjoying pain is kind of a requisite for being a masochists." Frank giggled. He guided Gerard's face down for a soft kiss. "You read my mind! So, the question is, Gerard, what do you want to be spanked with?" He trailed his lips down to his neck and bit him gently. He had some ideas himself, but he was curious about what Gerard would say.  
Gerard licked his lips. "I want.... Ummm" he thought for a moment. "Anything smooth" he finally said.  
"Smooth?" Frank arched his eyebrows. "Smooth like what?"  
"Basically anything without spikes or bumps..." Gerard nodded. "Yep"  
"Spikes --" Frank sputtered. "Hey have I mentioned blood is a hard limit for me? We're talking diamond-hard. So yeah. No spikes."  
"I don't like blood either....." Gerard smiled sheepishly. "I'm basically saying I don't care what you spank me with, Frankie"  
"Yeah, I know, but I got the mental image of me spanking you with one of those spiky medieval balls and my boner died for a second there." Frank burst out laughing. "Okay, want to know what I've been thinking of spanking you with?"  
"Sorry" Gerard chuckled then nodded quickly. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you can make it /up/ to me." Frank wiggled his eyebrows. He mouthed the side of Gerard's neck. "I have lots of ideas, actually. I've spent the whole show thinking up ways of turning your pretty ass red." He cupped Gerard's backside and squeezed it. "I was thinking of using your hairbrush, the broad one, or maybe..."  
Gerard moaned softly and bit hip lip. "Yeah... Or what?" He asked curiously.  
"Not my belt, obviously. I remember you said you don't like whips," Frank's teeth scrapped Gerard's neck and his hands slid up and down Gerard's spine. "But we do have that spatula that came with the kitchenette," he continued. He hadn't forgotten what Mikey had told him the other day, when he had come after him after his freak out.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Fuck... Yeah, that would be awesome" he licked his lips.  
"They'd feel different," Frank noted, his mouth moving to the hollow of Gerard's throat. "The brush would be almost like a paddle, all solid and deep. I could put some real bruises on your cute little ass with that..." He licked Gerard's collarbone, tasting his skin.

Gerard whimpered and gripped Frank's hair, he tilted his head back. "Please, just do it"  
"You sure? Cause there's also the spatula." Frank took advantage of Gerard's bared throat to bite him there. "It would sting so good, and it would hurt less, which means I could go on spanking you for longer..."  
Gerard groaned. "Please, anything, please!" He babbled. "Your decision is what I want"  
Frank laughed. "God, you are the perfect little sub," he purred. Pulling back, he said, "Go get both."  
Gerard nodded quickly and went to the kitchenette fist to get the spatula and then to the bunk area to get his hair brush, he returned quickly with both.

"Eager, aren't we?" While Gerard was gone, Frank had taken off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He was bare from the waist up, all pale skin and dark tattoos. He gestured at Gerard to come closer. "Gimme."  
Gerard nodded and handed the things over.  
Frank patted the table. "Bend over, the way you were before, but wait..." He stood on his toes again to kiss Gerard. "Wanted to do that, first," he grinned.  
Gerard giggled softly. "Wait, don't you want me to get you off first? I mean I could go under again...."  
Frank blinked. "Oh, shit, you're right. I meant to ask you, what do you want to do if you go under?" He sat up on the table.  
"Well... If I go under, I'm going to be pretty useless so you know, just cuddle me or something until I'm back" Gerard smiled a little.  
"Okay, I can totally do that." Still sitting on the table, Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips and brought him close to him.

Gerard bit his lip and pressed himself against Frank. "So, how do you want me to get you off?"  
"I want your mouth," Frank thumbed Gerard's bottom lip. "Want to fuck your throat."  
"Fuck..." Gerard let his head fall onto Frank's shoulder. "I want you to do it too but.... We have to wait until the tour ends..."  
"Oh, shit. I forgot. Sorry, baby." Frank kissed the side of his face. "It's okay, love. Fuck, it's you. A simple handjob already feels better than anything in the world, just because it's your hand."  
"I can still blow you" Gerard kissed along Frank's jawline. "Just... No deep throating" he kissed Frank softly then nipped his lip. "Do you want that?"  
Frank nodded. "Yeah. That'd be awesome." His eyes flickered closed and he sighed under his lips.  
"You should probably get your pants off then" Gerard murmured against Frank's lips.  
Frank shook his head. "Want you to do it." He kissed Gerard gently and leaned back on his hands.

Gerard nodded and undid Frank's belt before pulling his pants down gently followed by his underwear.  
Frank kicked off his shoes. He wiggled his hips. "Like what you see?"  
Gerard licked his lip. "Oh fuck yes" he slowly moves down Frank's body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.  
Frank hummed under his breath, his hand falling down to the top of Gerard's head, to caress his hair.  
Gerard nuzzled Frank's inner thigh before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.  
"Fuck. You're so pretty, baby," Frank gasped out, stroking Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard hummed happily and started to suck gently. 

"You love sucking dick, don't you? Fucking born for this," Frank muttered, almost to himself.  
Gerard only responded with taking more of Frank's cock into his mouth and sucking more eagerly.  
Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair. "Look at me, baby."  
Gerard looked up and kept sucking.  
"Yeah, that's it." Frank gasped and fought the urge to thrust forward. "You love my cock, don't you?"  
"Mmm" Gerard hummed softly and swirled his tongue around.  
"Going to come in your mouth and you're going to drink every single drop of it..." Frank grunted, his fingers flexing on Gerard's hair and pulling at his hair.  
Gerard licked the underside and sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing.  
Frank turned his head to the side, his toes curling. "Fucking - oh fuck me, that's so good..." he breathed. "'m so close..."  
Gerard wrapped his hand around the base of Frank's cock and stroked him from base to where his lips were.  
Frank's body trembled with the effort of not pushing forward into Gerard's mouth as he came, filling his mouth with his come with a loud shout.

Gerard swallowed everything eagerly then pulled away slowly.  
Frank shivered as Gerard's warm mouth was replaced with the relative cold of the bus air. "Mmgh."  
Gerard licked his lip and stood up straight.  
Frank hugged Gerard, resting his head on his shoulders. "Gimme a second," he muttered. "Can't spank you while my bones are made of rubber."  
Gerard chuckled softly and strokes Frank's hair gently. "I'll take that as a compliment"  
"It is." Frank rubbed his face against Gerard's neck sleepily. "Jesus, man, your mouth. How did you learn to suck dick like that?"  
"Practice makes perfect" Gerard grinned.

"Mmh. Fuck yeah." Frank smile against Gerard's neck. "Is it weird that I want to hear about it? All the dirty stories from your past."  
"Yes, very weird" Gerard giggled. "But it's kind of cool as well"  
"You have to tell me some time." Frank nibbled Gerard's neck playfully. "I think it'd be hot."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Sure, baby, anything you want"  
"If you want. If you feel like it," Frank said quietly, kissing Gerard's cheek, then giggled. "Sorry, man, I'm not being very toppy. Should have warned you. I can't be as mean after coming."  
"That's alright" Gerard chuckled. "I like you all nice and fluffy too"  
"That's good, cause no one beats me at that." Frank smiled against Gerard's cheek. "Mmh. Before I forget. Cause I keep forgetting to ask," he drawled. "When you go under, if you do go under, d'you want me to keep spanking you or stop?"  
"Mmmm, if you give me a specific number before then go up to that number but if not then stop" Gerard nodded.

"Maybe I won't give you a number, then. Don't want to spank you when you are not enjoying it." Frank murmured sleepily.  
"Alright then" Gerard hugged Frank tightly. "I don't think we'll get any spanking done today though" Gerard chuckled softly.  
"Nono, I can do it, man. I can totally do it. Just give me a sec to get in the right mindspace." Frank said earnestly.  
"No... I'm out of the mind space too, it's alright, another time" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek softly.  
"Aw. Sorry man." Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek. "But I can still get you off, right?"  
"I'm fucking hoping you will" Gerard chuckled.  
Frank laughed out loud. He wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips and pulled him close. "Nice." He wiggled his hips against Gerard's.

Gerard moaned softly and gripped onto Frank's shoulders.  
"Pretty pretty pretty," Frank cooed. He took him in his fist and gave him a stroke.  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip hard.  
"Are you in the right mind space for the vibrator?" Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, grinning as he stroked him.  
Gerard gave a long moan. "Yeah, definitely"  
"Do you want it here?" Frank squeezed him. "Or in your ass?"  
"In my ass" Gerard gasped out.  
Frank pushed Gerard away gently. "Come on, let's go to my bunk. I want you to be laying down as I fuck your ass."

Gerard nodded quickly and went to the bunk area.  
Frank hopped off the table. He gathered all the things he had brought and followed Gerard to the bunk are, humming to himself. "Wiggle that ass for me, baby," he said.  
Gerard laughed and wiggled his ass playfully before disappearing behind the door.  
Frank giggled. "That's what I call a cute ass." He followed him inside and stuffed some of the things inside his bag before getting in his bunk.  
Gerard almost threw himself at Frank, straddling him and kissing him passionately.  
Frank kissed back hungrily. When they pulled apart he was panting. "Someone is a little needy..." he purred.

"Only a little" Gerard said then proceeded to nibble along Frank's jawline then suck on Frank's earlobe.  
"Oh, hey," Frank turned his head to the side to give him more space. "I think I like you like this. I'll have to tease you more often..."  
Gerard scraped his teeth down Frank's neck then nipped the skin softly. "Can I leave you a love bite?" He whispered and pressed a wet kiss to Frank's neck.  
Frank gasped. "Yeah. Yeah, you can." He cupped the back of Gerard's neck. "It's really hot you asked permission for that," he giggled.  
Gerard grinned and bit down on Frank's neck, he nibbled and sucked until he was sure he left a very visible mark.  
Frank's eyes flickered closed, his fingers massaging the back of Gerard's neck. "Now you've left two marks on my neck," he whispered.

Gerard licked over the mark. "Two?" He asked  
Frank turned his head to the other side. He guided Gerard's face down, until his lips were over the scorpion tattoo. "This," he whispered. "I got this because all I wanted to do with my life was make music with you."  
"Awwh, Frankie" Gerard whispered then pressed multiple kisses to the tattoo.  
Frank sighed, his head thrown back, throat bared to Gerard's lips.  
"This band is for life, Frankie" Gerard murmured against Frank's skin.  
"I'm okay with that." Franks lips curled into a gleeful smile, eyes closed. "I'm yours, always." 

"And I'll always be yours" Gerard pressed a soft kiss to Frank's lips.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, their legs tangling together in the limited space of the bunk.  
Gerard ran his hand through Frank's hair and pressed soft, loving kisses all over his face.  
Frank couldn't stop smiling. He loved that he could have this, the Gerard that wanted to be hurt and humiliated and the Gerard who made him feel loved and cared for. He ran his hands over his back and sides, wanting to feel him everywhere.  
Gerard hummed happily and nuzzled down Frank's neck then kissed his shoulder.  
Frank twisted his neck to drop a kiss on Gerard's head. "Love the way you touch me," he whispered.

"How do you mean?" Gerard asked with a smile.  
"Like you love me." Frank smiled to himself. "You /love/ me."  
Gerard chuckled. "That's because I do love you, my perfect man"  
"I know. It's so amazing." Frank took Gerard's hand and kissed it. "I love you, too."  
Gerard sighed happily and smiled brightly at Frank.  
"Come here." Frank pulled Gerard down for a soft kiss, cradling his face in his hands as if Gerard was something precious.  
Gerard kissed Frank happily and stroked his chest softly.

Frank sighed against his mouth, shifting under Gerard just to enjoy the feeling of their naked bodies brushing together. He was getting half-hard, but he was in no hurry to get all the way there, content to have this for now.  
Gerard flicked his tongue out against Frank's lips.  
Frank parted his lips to let him in. His fingers were spread over Gerard's back, stroking his skin.  
Gerard slipped his tongue into Frank's mouth and licked the roof of his mouth.  
Frank moaned and hooked a leg around Gerard's hips, wanting to feel him close.

Gerard moved one of his hand down to Frank's thigh to stroke it.  
Frank took a deep breath through his nose. He rocked his hips slowly against Gerard, feeling Gerard's hard length against his stomach.  
Gerard moaned softly and flicked his tongue against Frank's.  
Frank wrapped his other leg around Gerard's hips, aligning their erections, and wiggled against him.  
Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth then sucked on his bottom lip.  
Frank groaned into his mouth. He was fully hard by now, his erection pressing against Gerard's with every thrust and movement of his hips. He reached down to squeeze Gerard's ass.  
Gerard nibbled on Frank's bottom lip and squeezed Frank's thigh. 

Frank pulled back just to feel Gerard tugging onto his bottom lip with his teeth. He tightened his legs around him.  
Gerard moved his hand down and wrapped it around both their dicks and stroked them slowly, moaning.  
"Mmh, your hands..." Frank drawled, thrusting against him. He breathed against Gerard's ear, "Your self-control is amazing. I know you want it faster than this..."  
Gerard moaned loudly. "I also want it to last"  
"Yeah," Frank breathed. "Yeah, I want it to last, too. It feels too good to rush it..."  
"Mmm" Gerard kept his hand slow and started to press kisses to Frank's neck.  
Frank stroked the back of Gerard's head. "So sweet, my pretty boy," he whispered, gasping.  
Gerard hummed. "Thank you" he murmured.  
"You're welcome." Frank lowered his hands to cup Gerard's backside, feeling it move with his hips. 

"Squeeze it" Gerard said quickly.  
Frank giggled. "If you insist..." He squeezed Gerard's ass, pressing against the bruises on his skin. "Does that hurt?" he whispered, his voice dark and low.  
Gerard moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, a bit" he said.  
"How does it feel?" Frank dug his thumb into the muscle.  
"Good, grounding" Gerard replied quietly.  
Frank hummed. "My little painslut." He kissed corner of Gerard's lip gently. "I think I'm getting in the head space," he confessed.  
"Hmm, good" Gerard replied with a grin.  
"Wanna spank you like this," Frank said, his voice low and breathy. "Wanna feel your hard cock as I do it."

"Yes, please do it" Gerard gasped.  
Frank shifted under him, opening his legs and settling Gerard between them to get more comfortable. He gave Gerard's ass one last squeeze and then he lifted both hands. "Ready?"  
"Yeah, so ready" Gerard nodded quickly.  
Frank brought his hand down on Gerard's left cheek, the hit sharp and stinging and loud in the reduced space.  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip. "Oh yes"  
"You like that, uh?" Frank murmured against his lips. He smacked his other cheek, so that both had matching red marks on the already bruised skin.  
Gerard nodded quickly and moaned. "So much" 

"My good little painslut," Frank purred. He smacked both cheeks at the same time, and then a second time, feeling Gerard's ass jiggle against his palms.  
Gerard groaned and bucked his hips against Frank's tummy.  
Frank felt Gerard's hard length rubbing against his stomach and hummed under his breath. He continued smacking his ass, alternating between one cheek and the other until his whole bottom was red and burning hot.  
Gerard was moaning uncontrollably. He rolled his hips continuously. "Frankie! God Frankie, I'm close...."  
"Yeah, baby. Come for me. Come like the little painslut you are," Frank whispered into his ear, his own hips twitching up as he delivered one last, stinging smack to his ass.  
Gerard came with the last smack, his back arching and he let out a broken scream.  
Frank gripped Gerard's ass in his hands, revealing in the knowledge of what he had made Gerard feel. He thrust up once, twice, and then he was coming against Gerard's belly with a broken groan.

Gerard collapsed against Frank and sighed in content.  
Frank panted under him, still trying to catch his breath. "Oh my God. That was so good." He tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear.  
Gerard nodded and curled up slightly in Frank's lap.  
Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head and tucked his head under his chin. "How are you feeling, baby?"  
"Fabulous" Gerard chuckled softly. "You?"  
"Fucking awesome," Frank purred, stroking Gerard's back. "Mmh. I love you."  
"I love you too" Gerard smiled and cuddled Frank tightly, closing his eyes.  
Frank let his eyes fall closed, too, and soon the exhaustion from the show and from the sex caught up with him and he was falling asleep.  
Gerard buried his face in Frank's neck and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Kink discussions are always fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one!! Mikey gets involved a little so that's fun!!

The first thing Frank became aware the following morning was the warm, familiar weight on top of him. The second one was the motion of the bus. They must have been on the road already. He got himself comfortable under Gerard and settled down to wait for him to wake up.  
Gerard woke up slowly, he didn't open his eyes at first, just smiled and stroked Frank's chest gently.  
Frank felt Gerard begin to stir and quietly kissed the top of his head, wanting to give him the chance to go back to sleep if wanted.  
"Good morning" Gerard whispered and fluttered his eyes open slowly.  
"Morning, gorgeous." Frank whispered. "How did you sleep?"  
Gerard giggled softly. "Mmmm, great, you?"  
"Great, too." Frank kissed his cheek. "Had sweet dreams?"  
Gerard chuckled. "Of course, I had you near after all"

"You are the sweetest little thing," Frank cooed. He stretched out under him. "Ugh. I'd kill for a shower."  
"No you wouldn't" Gerard pulled a poker face.  
"I totally would. I would kill a plant. Or a... a... Being a vegetarian seriously limits my killing choices." Frank pouted.  
Gerard laughed. "Isn't today hotel night anyway? I though we had a couple of days before the last concert"  
"I have no idea, I don't even know what month it is," Frank admitted. "Wow, last concert already? So the tour is almost over?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is" he sighed softly. 

"Man. I always feel all weird when we reach the ending of a tour. Like, what now?" Frank shook his head.  
Gerard smiled softly. "Now, we have a bit of a break, then we get in the studio and make music" he nuzzled Frank's cheek. "Like we've always done"  
"Yeah." Frank nodded. He hugged Gerard close. For a long moment, he didn't say anything. Then he said, "We're still going to see each other during the break, right?"  
"Of course" Gerard grinned. "I'm planning on kidnapping you for a while at least"  
"Yeah?" Frank grinned up at him. "Sweet. I could get a little Stockholm syndrome going for you."  
Gerard chuckled. "Is that so? I can get behind that"  
"Mmhm." Frank pulled him down for a short, sweet kiss. "In fact you might end up having to kick me out to get me to leave." He giggled.  
"Like that's going to happen" Gerard grinned. 

"Cool." Frank smiled up at him. "Mmh. Just imagine it. The two of us, nothing to do... I'm going to take you on so many dates."  
Gerard smiled widely and looked at Frank lovingly. "With candles?" He teased.  
Frank laughed. "With candles, and classy food, and flowers." He nodded.  
Gerard giggled. "Good!"  
"My boy deserves the very best." Frank kissed Gerard gently. "And I'm so taking you to Disneyland."  
Gerard laughed. "Yes, Disneyland is fabulous"  
Frank giggled. "Hell yeah. Disneyland is fucking awesome, I don't care who says otherwise."

"You might scare all the little kids with your tattoos though" Gerard giggled.  
Frank snorted. "So I'll wear long sleeves. Whatever. It's not like I've never been in Disneyland, motherfucker, it won't be a issue."  
Gerard chuckled and patted Frank's chest. "Good good, do you think we should get up now?"  
"But I haven't even told you about my toy box," Frank purred. He laughed. "Okay, let's go."  
"No, no, getting up can wait, tell me about this toy box of yours" Gerard changed his mind suddenly.  
Frank laughed. "I've got this awesome collection. I mean, Jamia took some of it after we broke up," he said, his face falling. "But I still have a lot of stuff you're going to love." He grinned.  
"Like what?" Gerard asked excitedly. 

"Like this wicked cool paddle, for example. Wooden and heavy and with these holes drilled in to better make your pretty little ass stingy," Frank purred.  
Gerard grinned and bit his lip. "That's so cool."  
"Mmh... And I got this brand new red ball gag, cause I'm a sucker for pretty subs like you with their mouths stuffed full." Frank stroked his side.  
"Oh fuck, that's so hot" Gerard murmured.  
"I know. I've been dying to put it on you," Frank thumbed Gerard's bottom lip. "Hey, how do you feel about cock rings?"  
Gerard kissed Frank's thumb before answering. "I think they're great" he grinned.  
"Yeah?" Frank beamed at him. "I mean, I don't have any, cause I mostly played with girls, but I want to get one. I want to get all this stuff and have it be /ours/, you know?"

Gerard giggled. "We're talking about sex toys but you manage to make it cute, how do you do it?"  
"Must be because I'm so in love with you." Frank smiled crockedly up at him, stroking his back. "What do you want to get?" he asked eagerly.  
"Hmmm, well... Definitely a plug" he nodded. "And... And a leash to go with that collar" he added.  
"Oh, yes. We need a plug," he purred. Frank gasped. "Collar, uh?" he said cautiously.  
"We did talk about a collar......" Gerard said slowly. "I think...."  
"We didn't. I would have remembered about a collar, believe me." Frank swallowed. "Do you want... I mean obviously it doesn't have to mean that," he quickly added. "It's fucking ridiculous that the bdsm community took what was essentially a really hot prop and turned it into a commitment thing, and it's cool if you want to wear a collar just because it turns you on. I'm so cool with that." He nodded quickly.

"Oh..." Gerard blushed a dark red. "I... I mean well... I...." He took a deep breath. "What do /you/ want it to be?" He asked.  
Frank tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "It doesn't get much more committed than getting a tattoo about the person you love," he whispered, taking Gerard's fingers and moving them to Frank's scorpion tattoo. "But if you don't want it to mean that, I'll understand. It's okay."  
"But... I do, I want it to mean that, Frankie" Gerard whispered.  
Frank let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Me too. Oh, God, me too, Gee." He pulled him down for a kiss.  
Gerard grinned and kissed Frank passionately.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek, kissing him hard and deep.  
Gerard fisted Frank's hair licked Frank's lips.  
Frank hummed, practically melting under him and reaching up to caress Gerard's throat.

Gerard sucked on Frank's bottom lip playfully.  
Frank's lips curled into a smile under Gerard's and he tangled their legs together under the sheets.  
Gerard giggled happily and stared into Frank's eyes.  
"Hey you." Frank smiled up at him. He stroked his cheek. "Just one thing, okay? No leather collars, unless it's like, vegan, recycled leather. I'd feel weird if you were wearing a dead animal around your neck."  
Gerard chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart, no dead animals will be involved"  
"Awesome." Frank beamed at him. He kissed Gerard's hand. "So... you said something about a leash?"  
"Oh yeah, they're hot basically" Gerard grinned. 

"Oh, really..." Frank purred, his voice going low and dark. "You want to wear your collar and leash around the house?"  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Yes, I do"  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek, the beginning of stubble rubbing against the singer's skin. "You want me to lead you around on a leash?" he whispered hotly into his ear.  
Gerard bit his lip. "Yeah, want you to pull me where you want me"  
"Yeah," Frank breathed. He stroked a thumb across Gerard's throat. "Yeah, I want to control you, want you to get you exactly where I want."  
"Yes, please, take control" Gerard whispered.  
"I want to. Gee, I want you totally under my control, so perfectly submissive and obedient," Frank moaned, his mouth moving to Gerard's neck.

"I just...." Gerard licked his lips. "I want to obey"  
"Want you to, too," Frank confessed. He licked Gerard's throat, tasting his skin. "I want... I want to order you to do stuff, just random every day stuff and pointless shit and I want you to do them just because I told you to."  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it, anything you want, I'll do it"  
"You'll really do it? No matter how stupid and pointless it is?" Frank cupped Gerard's backside, imagining the tender, flushed skin.  
Gerard nodded. "As long you're not telling me what to wear, that's like the only thing" he shrugged then grinned.  
Frank nodded. "Got it. Your fashion choices are your business. But.." Frank licked his lips, his fingers flexing on Gerard's ass. "Everything else?"

Gerard bit his lip and nodded slowly.  
Frank gasped. "Where to sit? When to kneel?" he asked, his hips rocking up against Gerard slowly.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Yeah, every single thing" he murmured.  
"Uh? Everything? Like when to breathe?" Frank teased him.  
Gerard gave Frank a light smack on the head.  
Frank laughed. "Hey, what. Breathplay is totally a thing." He nuzzled his neck. "What if I told you to do housework?"  
"Whatever" Gerard pouted. "Hmm, let me think" he looked to the side and appeared deep in though. "Not happening." 

Frank burst out laughing. "Okay, okay." He rolled his eyes. "So what will you do?"  
"I don't know, stuff that's like... Not something I hate or that will make me appear different than I want to be seen" Gerard nodded.  
"Different than you want to be seen?" Frank titled his head. "Is that just about the clothes or is it about something else, too?"  
"Well yeah, clothes and talking, I don't want you to tell me what to say but that's kind of obvious, I think...." Gerard trailed off.  
"Oh yeah, of course. Unless it's something like... our usual dirty talking, I imagine, right?" Frank pillowed his head on one arm.  
"Yeah" Gerard nodded quickly. "When it's just you and me I'll say anything you want me to" he chuckled softly.  
"Nice," Frank purred. "Mmh, gonna be honest here, I can't think of anything for you to do now."

Gerard chuckled. "Really? Well, I can think of something you should do"  
"Yeah, you kind of banned all my ideas. But I'll think of something, don't worry." Frank kissed Gerard's knuckles. "Oh, really?" he arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh... Sorry" Gerard gave Frank a quick peck on the lips. "And yes, I think you should make me a cup of coffee"  
"That's okay. It happens." Frank shrugged. He burst out laughing. "Well, aren't you a cheeky little brat."  
Gerard giggled. "Maybe a little but seriously, I want coffee"  
"So go get it yourself." Frank stuck his tongue out. "I may be a sucker for you when we're scening, but we're not scening right now, jackass."  
"But Frankieeee" Gerard whined.  
"Nu-uh! I'm comfy here." Frank crossed both arms behind his head.

Gerard stuck out his lower lip and sniffled.  
Frank paused. "Are you seriously going to try that? Seriously?"  
"Not gonna work, huh?" Gerard clicked his tongue and thought for a moment. "Let's try something else then, make me a cup of coffee or I won't blow you for like a month" he nodded.  
Frank frowned. "Now you're pissing me off, dude."  
"Awwh..." Gerard sighed. "Damn it, that usually works, never mind" he nuzzled Frank's cheek. "Don't be maaaaad"  
"Sorry, not gonna work with me." Frank shrugged. "You don't want to fuck, I'm not going to pressure you, but I'm not being your coffee boy for blowjobs."  
"Hey" Gerard said softly. "I was only kidding" he kissed Frank's cheek.  
"I know." Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "I'm not mad, I'm just passionate."

"Right" Gerard chuckled a bit. "Well, since you're being mean, I'm going to get up and get my own coffee" he kissed Frank quickly then shuffled out of the bunk and stretched.  
"Alright. Try to wear some clothes when you walk into the lounge!" Frank called out after him.  
"Good point! I forgot...." Gerard quickly got dressed in some jeans and a shirt, then went to the kitchenette to get himself a cup of coffee.  
"...I am now regretting reminding you." Frank cracked up. A couple of minutes later he followed him outside, still putting his t-shirt on. "What's up, bitches."  
"Hello to you too" Mikey said with a smile.  
Gerard was sitting on the couch next to Mikey, drinking his coffee. 

"Hi, Frank," Ray greeted him from his position on the couch.  
Frank hummed to himself as he prepared himself breakfast and then sat next to Gerard, resting a harm on the backrest. "What's up?"  
"I have coffee" Gerard replied and sipped happily.  
"So I've noticed." Frank clinked his mug with Gerard, as if making a toast. "So, I heard it's hotel night?"  
"Yeah, we're not playing tonight and the hotel is really close to the venue so we'll have most of tomorrow to ourselves." Mikey responded.  
"Awesome!" Frank grinned. He elbowed Gerard. "You should take me on a date."

"But... I had to make my own coffee" Gerard grinned. "Never gonna let that go" he giggled softly.  
"Fine, no dates. All dates are cancelled. I'll watch pay per view B movies and raid the non-alcoholic part of our minibar." Frank rolled his eyes.  
"...... I was joking....." Gerard looked down awkwardly.  
"So was I, Gee." Frank patted Gerard's cheek. "Aw, shit, did you think I was mad for real?"  
"Well, you didn't exactly look amused so...." Gerard blushed a bit.  
Mikey reached over and flicked Frank's ear. "Gerard's a little slow, gotta make jokes obvious for him" 

"Sorry, man. I was deadpanning." Frank pulled Gerard into a hug. "Hey, don't do that, it hurts!" He rubbed his ear.  
Gerard giggled and leaned against Frank.  
Mikey shrugged. "Shit happens, man" he chuckled.  
Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head, nuzzling his hair. He stuck his tongue at Mikey over Gerard.  
Mikey smiled sweetly and showed Frank the middle finger before ruffling his hair.  
Frank slapped Mikey's hand away. He nudged Gerard. "So..."  
"So...? So what?" Gerard asked.  
"Do I get a date?" Frank smiled hopefully.

"Oh yes, definitely" Gerard grinned.  
"Cool." Frank grinned back at him. "You better plan something awesome!"  
"Trust me, it will be" Gerard grinned.  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder and sipped his coffee happily. All was right with the world.  
"How long until we get to the hotel?" Gerard asked.  
"Dunno, want me to ask our tour manager?" Frank yawned.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah"  
"Okay." Frank took his phone out of his jeans. After a short phone call, he said, "We've got a hour and a half, enough to finish having breakfast and pack our shit."

"Alright, cool" Gerard smiled happily and nuzzled Frank's chest.  
"And we've got enough time to cuddle, too! How cool is that?" Frank grinned down at Gerard, stroking his hair.  
Gerard giggled. "So cool it's ice"  
Frank snorted. "You're adorable." He took a bite from the toast he had prepared himself and offered Gerard some.  
Gerard took a bite and grinned. "Thanks"  
"You two are so cute" Mikey grinned at the pair.  
"You're welcome." Frank beamed at him. He wiped some stray crumbs from the corner of Gerard's lips with his thumb. "Of course we are, motherfucker, we've always been the cutest."

Gerard giggled happily.  
"Not /always/" Mikey teased.  
"When have we ever not been cute, uh?" Frank challenged Mikey, grinning.  
"That time that you did that thing and yeah" Mikey replied, nodding. "Totally not cute"  
"That time we did what?" Frank arched an eyebrow.  
"You know that thing... So not cute" Mikey nodded again.  
Gerard chuckled happily.  
"No, Mikey. I don't know. What do you mean?" Frank asked innocently, and Ray coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like laughter from his position on the couch.

"You know... That. Thing. " Mikey pouted a little.  
Gerard laughed loudly then hugged Mikey. "Awww he can't think of anything!!!!!"  
"See? That proves it. We're officially the fucking cutest couple on tour." Frank grinned proudly.  
"I can think of something," Ray chimed in.  
Gerard made himself comfortable on Mikey's lap who tried and failed to push him off, giving up with a sigh. "Oh really?" Gerard asked. "What would that be?"  
"How about that time you kept corrupting the sanctity of my studio!" said Ray, his voice gradually growing louder, much to Frank's amusement. Ray threw an empty can of coke to a laughing Frank. "Oh, go to hell, Iero."

Gerard laughed. "That might not have been cute, but it was still hot" he grinned.  
"Yup! Really, really hot." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
"You two get off on making me suffer, don't you," Ray murmured.  
"Only a bit" Gerard grinned and winked. "And anyway, if you were there, you'd agree"  
Ray turned a dark shade of red that by now was familiar to them. "Not if you were spoiling my studio," he muttered, scowling.  
"Debatable, I mean that one time was /really/ hot like seriously, off the scale" Gerard grinned.  
Mikey chuckled and shook his head. 

"You mean that time you knelt between my legs and then I..." Frank started to say, only to be interrupted by Ray covering his ears and loudly singing the chorus of Enter Sandman. Frank giggled. "You have to admit he can sing," he told the Ways.  
They both nodded. "True" Gerard agreed and waved at Ray to uncover his ears.  
Ray slowly removed his hands from his ears, staring at them with distrust. "It's okay, bro. I'll keep all the sexy details for myself." Frank waved a hand at him. "Right, Gee?"  
"Awwh man, I thought you'd still tell everyone what happened, it's a good story" Gerard nodded.  
"I'm cool with sharing it! See, what happened was that -- !"  
"I don't want to know!" Ray interrupted him.

"I do though" Mikey said. "Go on, Frank"  
"Damn, Mikey. You're just as freaky as your brother," Frank said, impressed. "Okay, what happened was..."  
Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, just tell me" he grinned.  
"Well, we had been playing in my bunk, you know? I had been teasing your brother, talking dirty to him, getting him really desperate for it," Frank stopped to look at Gerard. He was describing that time they had sex after Frank had freaked out, when he had been desperate to asert his dominance over Gerard, and he wanted to make sure Gerard was okay with him sharing that.  
Gerard grinned and nodded. "It was the best thing"  
Mikey chuckled softly. "Gerard's half desperate for it most of the time anyway"  
Gerard smacked Mikey on the head lightly. "You're not supposed to tell him that..."

Ray had his hands over his ears and his head ducked low, but it was a pretty transparent ploy. He wasn't even covering his ears properly.  
"Oh really? How do you know that? Do you have a story to share yourself?" Frank teased him.  
"Nuh uh, you're the story teller" Mikey chuckled. "So go on, I'm pretty sure it didn't end at dirty talk"  
"Trade you story for story?" Frank grinned. "I promise I'll make it worth it."  
"And if I don't have a story?" Mikey asked.  
Frank shrugged. "You and Ray get a freebie. Not like I mind... and not like Gerard minds either," he smirked.  
Gerard nodded his agreement.  
Mikey grinned. "Then I don't have a story, so continue"

Frank clicked his tongue. "Pity. Anyway, where I was?"  
"Bunk," muttered Ray. Frank turned to the side to look at him, and Ray shrunk further into himself. "I only know because I'm praying you stayed there and didn't go to my studio," he muttered.  
"Riiiight. Sure you are. Sorry to disappoint you, Ray, but we did move things to the studio. There's so much you can do in a tiny bunk, uh?" Frank smirked.  
Gerard grinned. "Gotta love the studio, man"  
"Don't pretend like you don't love listening to this, Ray" Mikey teased him.  
"At least I'm not Gerard's brother!" Ray whined.  
"So you're admitting you like it?" Frank grinned at him, and Ray snapped his jaw shut. Frank chuckled. "Gone silent all of sudden? I'll continue then! So, we wanted to move things to the studio, but I wasn't going to make things easy for Gerard. Oh no. First I made him take off his clothes and crawl all the way there. And man, he looked fucking amazing, all sweet and submissive with his head down and that gorgeous ass of his moving from side to side."

Mikey licked his lips. "That's really hot, wow, you actually crawled for him, Gee?"  
Gerard nodded and smiled happily. "It was great, submission is fab" he grinned and shuffled a bit in Mikey's lap.  
"Yeah, Gerard was eager to submit to me, right, baby?" Frank purred, taking Gerard's hand in his. "He keep saying stuff like how he was my whore and how I owned his cock. And fuck, the way he begged me to let him suck my cock once we got in the studio."  
"Why didn't you let him?" Ray murmured, lifting his red face a little.  
"Gee, do you want to answer that one?" Frank offered.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I was a bad whore, so I had to beg nicely" he nodded slowly.  
"Still though, refusing a blow job has to take a lot of will power"Mikey said and looked at Frank with a grin. 

Frank kissed Gerard's fingertips. "What can I say. Watching Gerard so desperate was a reward in itself. Cause, you see, he likes sucking cock so much, that not being able to give me a blowjob is actually more of a punishment for him than it is for me, right, baby?"  
Ray rested his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward.  
Gerard nodded. "It was a horrible punishment, I was desperate to wrap my lips around your cock"  
Mikey bit his lip hard. "Fuck... Did you let him, eventually?"  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's hand. "Yeah. But only after making him beg for it. I gripped his head and I fucked his mouth, made him take him exactly the way I wanted."  
Ray made a tortured noise from the couch, his face turning redder.

Gerard stroked Frank's cheek gently.  
"How did it feel?" Mikey asked curiously.  
Frank smiled at Gerard. "For him or for me? For me, it felt fucking amazing. Gerard's mouth was all wet and tight. Perfect little fuckhole," he purred, and Ray gasped from the couch. "But it was more than that, y'know? It was knowing I was in control and Gerard was my obedient slut. Fuck, the sheer power of that. It was intoxicating."  
Mikey moaned quietly at the words. "You really are into this whole dominating thing, that is so hot" Mikey licked his lips slowly.  
"I like being an obedient slut" Gerard muttered underneath his breath.  
"Yup. I'm really into it." Frank only had eyes for Gerard. He scooted closer, as close as he could with Gerard sitting on Mikey's lap, and arched his eyebrows at him questioningly. "Color?" he mouthed silently.

"Green" Gerard mouthed back and smiled.  
Frank kissed Gerard's hand, smiling back at him. "Yeah, Gerard is a fucking amazing cocksucker. That perfect mouth, and the way he went at my cock, like he was thirsty for it." Frank purred. "Amazing. And then, when I started getting close, I gave your brother a choice."  
Mikey glanced at Gerard and smirked a bit then looked back to Frank. "Yeah? What choice was that?"  
"Letting him come on his face or in his mouth," Ray chimed in, his face hidden between his hands.  
Frank laughed. "Yep, that was it! Although that time I told you about didn't happen in the studio. Damn, I'm a one trick pony." Frank wrinkled his nose.  
Mikey chuckled. "Both options sound pretty great so..."  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah! And Frankie tastes good!" He almost sang. "Just FYI..."

"Thank you!" Frank grinned at Gerard. "You can have a taste whenever you want, baby." He winked an eye at him, giggling. "Yeah, you want to tell them what you chose, Gee?" He was already thinking of how pretty Gerard had looked with his come on his face.  
Gerard grinned. "I asked Frankie to come on my face, I wanted to feel used." He said slowly and licked his lips. "It made me feel like I really was Frank's whore"  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's hand. "My dirty little slut," he purred. "He looked so damn pretty too, with my come on his face. I almost wanted to take a picture, but I was worried someone might steal my phone or something and post it online, but God, he was gorgeous. I fed him some of my come and he was so eager for it."  
Mikey right out moaned. "You two are fucking incredible" he said quietly.  
"I'm always eager for you, baby" Gerard grinned and winked at Frank. 

There was an answering whimper from the couch.  
"Oh, I try," said Frank, but it was obvious his modesty was not sincere as he smiled smugly. He kissed the palm of Gerard's hand. "Yeah, you are. And you we're so out of it afterward, I thought you had gone under at the time."  
"Not that time" Gerard grinned. "It was pretty close though"  
"Wait... You went under with Frank? Wow, that's... That's so amazing" Mikey whispered.  
"Mmhm. But now that I've seen what you actually look like when you are under, I could never mistake it for anything else." He reached across them to stroke Gerard's hair. He grinned at Mikey. "Yup, he did."  
"Wait, go under?" Ray tentatively sat in front of them, grabbing his own wrist over his groin. "What does that mean, and why is it so amazing that Gerard did it with Frank?"

"Going under is fab!" To Gerard that seemed like a good enough explanation.  
Mikey smiled. "Aww that's cute, Ray's innocent" he chuckled. "It means that Gerard was overwhelmed with pleasure, most likely mixed with pain, that he entered a different place in his mind, he probably stopped knowing what was happening around him and couldn't move without help. It's the ultimate pleasure ride for subs. And it's amazing because there has to be 100% trust between the dom and sub and the sub has to be really /really/ well, submissive"  
Frank giggled at Gerard's explanation. "Damn, Mikeyway, you know a lot about this stuff! Do you have any secret kinks we didn't know about?" he teased him.  
Ray simply listened to Mikey, mouth open in shock.  
"Ah, you see, if I told you, they wouldn't be secret anymore" Mikey winked at Frank. "Are you alright there, Ray?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Frank pouted. "But that's not fair, bro. We could share tips!"  
"Why are we talking about this, oh my God." Ray rested his elbows on the breakfast table and covered his face.  
"Because it's super hot" Gerard grinned at Ray.  
Mikey chuckled. "Tips? Maybe one day"  
"Aw, Gee, your brother is mean." Frank pouted.  
"I have to go to that studio to work, guys!" Ray complained. "How am I going to focus now on playing the guitar?"  
"I know" Gerard shrugged and grinned then looked at Ray. "Let the images be your inspiration whilst playing." He nodded.

"Totally not fair." He tried to sit on Gerard's lap, who was still sitting on Mikey's lap.  
"That's exactly what I don't want to do." Ray muttered, sounding miserable.  
Mikey pushed Frank back down on the couch. "No way dude, Gerard's heavy enough on his own"  
Gerard smiled and patted Ray's hair. "Hey, don't be sad"  
Frank fell on the seat laughing. He lifted his legs up on the cushions and rested his chin on his knee, grinning.  
Ray lifted his head from his hands at that. He looked close to pouting.  
Gerard smacked Mikey on the head. "Rude!" He turned back to Ray and stroked his cheek gently. "Smiiiiile!" 

Frank snickered behind his knees as Gerard smacked Mikey's head, then smiled fondly at Ray and Gerard.  
Ray finally lowered his hands and smiled tentatively.  
Mikey pouted.  
Gerard smiled. "Yay!" He giggled.  
Ray laughed shyly. "You are insane."  
"You are forgetting cute." Frank grinned. "You don't want Gee to be offended, uh?"  
Gerard giggled and nuzzled the side of Ray's head. "Whatever, you love it" he grinned.  
"I am learning to tolerate it, I think." Ray sighed and leaned against Gerard.  
"We won't be torturing you for long. Tour is almost over." Frank sighed. He lowered his legs and crossed his arms behind his neck. "I'm going to miss being on tour."

Mikey sighed softly. "Yeah, we all will"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "We have one more concert this tour, we have to make it epic"  
Even Ray, who always prefered studio time to being on tour, nodded. "Yeah."  
"We really have to. Any ideas?" Frank looked at the others.  
"Let's get a unicorn on stage" Mikey grinned.  
Frank burst out laughing. "I could call Brian and tell him to get us a white horse," he said between giggles.  
"A horse is not the same as a unicorn" Mikey pouted.  
"We can attach something to the horse's forehead! Like a narwhal horn or something." Frank suggested.  
"A what now?" Ray frowned.  
"A narwhal! They are these weird marine animals with like, unicorn horns on their noses." Frank nodded.

"I. Want. A. Unicorn. " Mikey nodded.  
"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Gerard looked between Frank and Mikey and blinked a few times.  
"Sure thing. Anything else?" Frank teased him.  
"We went from weird sex to unicorns. My life is a mess," Ray muttered.  
"Weird sex?" Gerard raised an eyebrow. "What's weird about it?"  
Ray shrugged. "You know. It's all... kinky and stuff." He blushed.  
"Kinky, yes. Weird, no" Gerard crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Yeah, man, no kink shaming!" Frank threw the empty can of coke Ray had thrown at him earlier.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Ray lifted his hands in the hair, his tone conciliatory. "I guess that for me it's a little... unusual? It's not what I'm used to."  
"Yeah well..." Gerard muttered.  
Mikey smiled lightly. "Don't worry Ray, most people would call it weird"  
"No, it's cool, they're right, I didn't want to insult them or anything." Ray insisted, as earnest as always. "Just, don't push me into your games, okay? It's a little frustrating." He blushed.  
"I think Ray is frustrated because we don't push him /more/ into our games," said Frank in a sing song voice, putting his feet on the table.  
Gerard giggled. "I think so too" he grinned. "How would you like to be pushed all the way into our games?" Gerard asked with a wink. 

Ray sputtered, his eyes going from Gerard to Frank to Mikey. "What?" he yelped, turning redder. "Your... Your brother is right there!"  
"His brother just listened to me narrating how I fucked his brother silly, motherfucker!" Frank giggled.  
Gerard grinned. "Just answer the question, Ray"  
Mikey chuckled. "I'm used to this"  
Ray buried his face in his hands. "It's too w... unusual," he mumbled.  
"Hey, tell you what." Frank jumped on the table, nearly knocking over Gerard's mug of coffee, and from there jumped on Ray's lap. "Just nod. That's all we ask. Nod, and we will drag you moaning into the rabbit hole." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I..."  
Gerard grinned. "Go on Ray, you know you want to" he giggled happily.

Ray remained still for a long second. Then he nodded.  
"Hah! I fucking knew it!" Frank pressed a smacking kiss on Ray's cheek.  
Gerard laughed and kissed Ray's other cheek. "Awesome!"  
Ray was completely red when he lowered his hands. "You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled.  
"Yep! We are!" Frank giggled.  
"And you'll love every second of it!" Gerard added cheerfully.  
Frank lifted his hand in the air for Gerard. "High five!"  
"You guys are so dorky," Ray cracked up.  
Gerard high fived Frank with a grin. "Oh yes!"  
Mikey chuckled softly. 

Frank settled down on Ray's lap to finish having breakfast. Or brunch, at this point.  
Mikey ruffled Frank's hair randomly.  
Frank giggled and bumped Mikey's hand with his forehead. "What's up, Mikeyway?"  
"Not much, I hear my brother has a boyfriend I can finally approve of" Mikey chuckled.  
Frank beamed at him. "Yeah? That's cool. Your brother is an awesome guy, he deserves to be treated right."  
"I know, that's why I'm watching you" Mikey smiled a bit.  
Frank snorted. "Fair enough. Tell you what, if I ever hurt Gerard in a way that is not sexy you have my permission to kick my ass."

Mikey chuckled. "Trust me, I don't need permission to kick your ass"  
Gerard looked at the two and smiled fondly.  
"Yep, but isn't it nice to know you wouldn't have to chase me around?" said Frank, undeterred.  
"Sure, very nice" Mikey patted Frank's head.  
Frank patted Mikey's hand away. "Jerk," he laughed. "Just so you know, you were responsible of one of the weirdest moments of my life."  
"Oh, so you can call it weird?" Ray said from behind him.  
"What was weird?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Me telling you about me and your brother fucking." Frank tapped Mikey's nose. "And of course I can call it weird, motherfucker. It's like how only gay people can say faggot."  
Mikey laughed. "I guess that is a little weird kind of"  
"Not that I'm complaining," Frank giggled. "I'm intrigued by your encyclopedic knowledge of subspace, though."  
"I just know my shit" Mikey smiled. "What did you think it was then?"  
"What did I think it was?" Frank repeated, arching his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, what did you think subspace was? Since you seem surprised with my understanding of it" Mikey asked.

"Oh no, I know my shit. Endorphins, opponent-process theory, all that jazz." Frank waved his hand around. "I was just curious about why you knew."  
"Knowledge comes with experience for me" Mikey smiled.  
"Yeah, Gerard is not my first sub, you know." Frank rolled his eyes. "So, experience, huh?"  
"I know, I was only wondering and yes, experience" Mikey's smile widened.  
"So?" Frank prompted him, arching his eyebrows.  
"So what?" Mikey asked innocently.  
Frank nudged him. "Come ooon! Tell me about it! I told you my story, right?"  
"Fine, I'll answer specific questions, not just 'tell me about it' deal?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Deal!" Frank bounced on Ray's lap. "Okay, okay, so..." He bit on his bottom lip. "What do you identify as?"  
"As in sub or dom? To be honest it depends, sometimes I prefer to sub and sometimes I prefer to dom, it can change from day to day" Mikey answered slowly.  
"That's cool! I slept with some people who dommed sometimes back in the day." Frank nodded his approval. "So, forgive me for asking, dude, but boys, girls or both?"  
"You're forgiven" Mikey chuckled. "And both" he nodded.  
"Awesome! Bi pride, motherfucker!" Frank offered his fist to bump. He rests his head on Gerard's shoulder, giggling. "So what stuff have you done? I seriously thought you'd be vanilla, what with the way you talked about spanking people with spatulas as if it was super freaky."  
Mikey bumped Frank fist with a grin. "No man, it's just spatulas... They freak me out, I don't know... Spanking with practically anything else is cool, it's just spatulas....." He shrugged.  
Frank laughed. "Your brother has weird limits," he told Gerard. "So you like to be spanked uh? Or spanking?"

"I know" Gerard grinned. "It's funny to listen to sometimes"  
"Both" Mikey answered simply.  
"Yeah? does he have more weird limits?" Frank giggled. "Do you, Mikey?"  
"Yeah! He does, he doesn't accept any sort of food kink except lemon juice" Gerard nodded.  
"And even that, the only place that juice is going is my tummy" Mikey added.  
"...why lemon juice?" Frank tilted his head.  
"I like lemons" Mikey shrugged.  
"You also like pizza, but apparently you are not okay with food play involving pizza?" Frank shrugged. "Also, what is with Ways and food?"  
"Why am I listening to this," muttered Ray from under Frank.  
"Food does not belong on a body.... It just doesn't work like that...." Gerard answered.  
Mikey grinned at Ray. "Because you want to know?" 

Frank shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not into food play but I'm not... grossed out by either? Like, I don't think it'd occur to me to ask for it, but I wouldn't say no to it." He popped a cookie into his mouth and chewed on it. "What about feeding, does that gross you guys out too?"  
"Because I'm terrified and want to know what I'm getting into, more like," Ray replied.  
"No! I mean it can be fun! But it's not exactly a turn on" Gerard nodded.  
"Yeah right" Mikey chuckled. "Oh and no, I don't like feeding at all... I associate being fed with being ill and weak so..."  
"I wondered cause, you know, that's kind of like food play but not," Frank said around a mouthful of cookie.  
"I could stand to be fed a cookie. Hand me the packet," Ray stretched out his arm. Frank snorted and gave him a cookie.  
"This is so cool that we can talk about this stuff, guys" Frank said, swallowing.

"Yeah, it kind of is, so tell me some of your kinks then" Mikey grinned at Frank.  
"I don't know. Bondage?" Frank shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm not trying to be difficult or anything, man, it's just hard to come up with something. Ask me and I'll tell you if I'm into it or not. Same goes for all of you."  
"Uh, I think I'll pass." Ray said around a mouthful of cookies.  
"No, man, I'm serious. If we're going to sleep together or whatever, you should know what I'm into, right?"  
"Yeah Ray, this is a safe zone where we learn about each other's kinks" Mikey teased him. "Alright let's see" Mikey thought for a moment. "This isn't /that/ kinky but what do you think about anal beads?"  
"Oh, they're cool. Definitely into them. How about you guys?" he asked the other three.  
Ray shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend to have any experience with that."

"I love them!" Gerard giggled, excited by the conversation.  
Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, they're cool" he nodded.  
"Awesome." Frank grinned at Gerard. "Okay, my turn, let me think..." Frank wished he had remembered to print out his usual checklist, it was great to get ideas from. "Spreader bars!"  
"Spread what?" Gerard tilted his head to the side and Mikey looked equally as confused.  
Unsurprisingly, Ray was just as confused.  
"Oh, man, you don't know? Let me find my laptop, just a sec." He jumped off Ray's laps and returned a minute later, already turning on his laptop. He sat back on Ray's lap, putting his computer on the breakfast table, and typed something. He showed the others the screen. "This." (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3e/Bound_on_tippy_toes.jpg/220px-Bound_on_tippy_toes.jpg)

"Oh!" Gerard grinned and looked at Frank biting his lip. "Spread me baby" he giggled.  
Mikey took a quick look. "Is that what they're called? Oh okay, well, I'd enjoy being umm spread by them but honestly if my partner was, I would have no idea what to do with them"  
"Awesome!" Frank touched their foreheads together, grinning at Gerard. He snorted. "You can do anything. Really, it's about the power, isn't it? It's about leaving 'em completely exposed and unable to hide themselves from you. I could seriously do nothing at all with Gee and it would still be hot that he was wearing a spreader bar."  
Ray looked a little ill and a little interested. "Oh my God."  
Mikey smiled at Frank. "I guess so, I just don't see myself being able to do that"  
Gerard giggled happily and looked at Ray. "You alright there?"  
"We don't... We don't have to do all that right?" Ray squeaked.  
"Aw, Ray. So vanilla." Frank kissed the side of his face.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" Gerard reassured him. "But anyway, your turn, think of a kink"  
"Uh, my turn?" Ray frowned.  
"Yep! Think of anything you might want to know if the rest of us enjoy or not, come on" Gerard pestered.  
"Uh..." Ray looked at the other three. He cleared his throat. "Okay. So, Mikey both dominates and submits, if I understood him correctly. How about you two?"  
"Dom," Frank said quickly. "I don't submit."  
"I'm a sub" Gerard nodded. "I very rarely try to take any control" he blushed a bit.  
"Oh." Ray nodded and went quiet, as if processing that.  
Gerard blinked. "Oh?" 

Ray shrugged. "I don't really have anything else to say. This stuff is confusing."  
"Why is it confusing?" Gerard asked with a sweet smile.  
"It's not like anything I've ever done before," Ray admitted quietly.  
Frank shifted on his lap to wrap a arm around his shoulders. "What, you've never done anything like this?"  
"Uh... A girlfriend I had liked to being told she was a dirty girl?" Ray shrugged. "That's about it."  
Gerard giggled. "Awwwh!!! That's adorable"  
"We got ourselves a virgin, Gee." Frank laughed and pressed a smacking kiss on Ray's cheek.  
"Oh, go to hell." Ray half-heartedly shoved his face away. "Gerard, it's your turn."

Gerard giggled. "Alright, chains, like proper dungeon style, chained to the wall sort of thing"  
Frank shrugged. "I'm more into cuffs and rope, but if my partner wants to be chained up, I'm cool with it."  
"Chained to the wall, nope. Chained to the bed, hell yes" Mikey smirked a bit.  
"Oh okay, cool!" Gerard smiled.  
"How about you?" Frank nudged Gerard.  
"I don't know, I've never been chained. I want to try it but I don't know how it would feel, if it would even feel different from rope or cuffs or whatever else." Gerard replied.

Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "We can give it a try, and if you don't like it, do something else."  
Frank smiled against his lips. "I'm always cool with trying out your new kinks," he nuzzled his shoulder, closing his eyes. "Who is next?"  
"I don't care, can we just make out?" Gerard murmured.  
Frank laughed. "Alright." He got off Ray's and wormed his way between him and Mikey to kiss Gerard.  
Gerard got off Mikey to straddle Frank and deepened the kiss.  
Frank hummed against his lips and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, tucking his thumb in his beltloops.  
Gerard grinned and flicked his tongue out to lick Frank's lips  
Frank stroked Gerard's back, fingers spread over the fabric of his t-shirt. He was vaguely aware of Ray standing up and leaving with a chuckle.

Mikey soon followed Ray's example but before he left he ran his hand through Gerard's hair then scratched sharply behind his ear.  
Gerard broke the kiss with a gasp. "Motherfucker!"  
Mikey chuckled and blew Gerard a kiss then winked at Frank before going to the bunk area quickly.  
Frank looked from one Way brother to the other. "What did I miss?"  
Gerard shook his head quickly. "N-nothing!"  
Frank blinked. "Uh-huh. What's wrong?"  
"I'm just sensitive behind my ears..." Gerard smiled sheepishly. 

"Oh, really? Why hadn't you told me?" Frank grinned. He tongued the shell of Gerard's ear before nibbling it gently. "How do you like people to play with your ears?"  
Gerard moaned softly. "I like it when people nip or nibble on the earlobe but when they scratch right behind the shell of the ear, that's the fucking shit"  
"Oh, yeah? You mean here?" Frank scratched the back of Gerard's ear. "Or here?" He scratched the skin behind his ear, close to his hairline, genuinely curious.  
Gerard groaned deeply at the second scratch. "There" he whispered.  
"Ah-hah! Got it." Frank did it again, chewed up nails scratching slow and purposeful down the short strip of skin.  
"F-fuck!" Gerard moaned and bit his lip hard.  
Frank chuckled. "Little Gerard has a sweet spot here, uh?" He did it again. "Shit, man, why did you keep this from me? It's seriously hot."

Gerard moaned again and rolled his hips almost involuntarily. "I just didn't think to tell you..."  
Frank hummed. He paused for a second, took his phone out of his pocket to check the time, and when he saw they had enough, he pocketed once again and whispered into his ear. "You should have. I want to know everything about your body. I own it, remember?"  
Gerard gasped softly. "S-sorry sir"  
"You should be." Frank took Gerard's chin, pushed Gerard's head to the side to watch the delicate skin behind his ear as he ran a nail over it. "Good whores don't keep anything from their masters." Frank paused for a second, frowning - he always felt a little ridiculous when he used that word, but whatever, sometimes it felt like the right word.  
Gerard whimpered softly. "How can I make it up to you?"  
Frank mouthed Gerard's neck. His nail drew angry red lines on his pale skin. "Well, for starters, you're never going to keep any of this stuff secret again, now, are you? You don't want to be a bad whore..."

Gerard bit his lip very hard and swallowed to get himself under control. "Yes sir, I'll be good now" he murmured.  
Frank pulled Gerard's hair off his ear to more comfortably scratch him there. "That's a good boy. You are all mine, aren't you? Your reactions, even your orgasms, they belong to me. They're there to please /me/," he purred.  
Gerard whimpered uncontrollably. "Yes sir, all for you"  
"Slutty, slutty boy..." Frank swiped his tongue over the red scratch marks on his skin. "You wanted to get fucked, didn't you? That's why you interrupted the conversation to make out with me. You wanted me to put you in your place and remind you what a obedient whore you are."  
"Yes sir, please, I need you so badly, you saw right through me"Gerard breathed out and quivered.  
Frank nibbled him there gently. "Tell you a secret? I was getting really fucking horny myself, too. Damn, that conversation." He chuckled.

"I know, it turned me on so much" Gerard whispers.  
"I loved how shameless you were, admitting what a slut you are to them." Frank groaned. He nipped the skin under Gerard's ear, his mouth hot and soft.  
Gerard moaned softly and ran his hands through Frank's hair. "I just want them to know what I do for you"  
Frank smiled against his neck. "And what is that?"  
"Please you in any way you want me to" Gerard said sweetly.  
"Aw, that's so sweet. My good little slut," Frank purred. He dug his thumbnail into the skin behind Gerard's ear. "You know what really pleases me? When you beg me to hurt you like a good whore."  
Gerard moaned and pressed into the touch. "P-please sir, please hurt me, I need you too. You hurt me so good, please"

"Yeah," Frank breathed, his hips bucking up. "You want my teeth on your skin?"  
Gerard started to roll his hips slowly. "Yes, please sir"  
Frank grabbed Gerard's chin and yanked his head to the other side. He pulled Gerard's hair away from his ear and bit him behind it.  
Gerard shuddered and groaned. "Yes!"  
"Little painslut," Frank gasped out. He licked the spot he had just bitten. "Where else do you want me to hurt you?"  
"E-everywhere" Gerard swallowed.  
Frank chuckled. "Are you sure about that? I might pick a spot you don't like..."  
Gerard grinned. "I doubt it"  
"Uh-huh? What if I tell you I want to spank your cock? That's covered in 'everywhere'," Frank teased him.  
Gerard pouted and poked Frank's nose. "Almost everywhere"

Frank laughed. "I'm just saying! Some people do that. I've done that, in the past, when my partner asked me to. You don't know how far I can go if you consent to everything."  
"Fine, don't hurt my cock, feet or face, the rest yes, alright?" Gerard pouted some more.  
"Now we're talking." Frank kissed Gerard's pout. "So your nipples are fair game, uh?" He found one through his shirt and pinched it.  
Gerard gasped and moaned. "Oh yeah!"  
"Hotel night tonight," Frank reminded him. He caught Gerard's earlobe between his teeth and nipped it gently. "You want to know what I'm going to do to you?"  
"Tell me everything." Gerard licked his lips.  
"I'm going to spread you out on the bed." Frank's mouth moved down to Gerard's neck. He bit him there. "Maybe I'll tie you up, wrists and ankles, so you're completely at my mercy, or maybe I won't tie you at all and you'll have to be good for me," he purred.

Gerard moaned at Frank's words. "Fuck, yes do it all, please"  
Frank laughed. "How did you liked having to stay still yesterday, Gee?"  
"A lot!" Gerard grinned.  
"Maybe I'll have you do that today, then. Stay so still as I explore every inch of your body until you are a panting mess, so I'll never miss on any nice spots like this one." Frank scratched the back of Gerard's ear.  
Gerard groaned. "That is the hottest and the sweetest thing I've ever heard all at once"  
"I try." Frank smirked against his neck. He tongue his Adam's apple. "Maybe I'll bring props to use on you. Like... clothespins. Have you ever worn those on your nipples?"d

"Yes, I have, I love it, I want it" Gerard moaned softly.  
"Got the feeling you might," Frank purred. He pulled Gerard's head down for a kiss. "You know what I love about clothespins?"  
Gerard kissed him softly and murmured against his lips. "What would that be?"  
"That they hurt when you put them on, but they hurt even more when you take them off," Frank grinned against Gerard's mouth.  
"Oh fuck yes, it's amazing" Gerard grinned.  
"Mmhm. And, as it happens..." Frank reached behind Gerard and there was the noise of creaking plastic. He showed Gerard what he had gotten, a slightly worn off clothespin. "Look what was keeping the cereal bag closed!"  
Gerard chuckled. "Isn't that convenient?"  
"Yup! And I'm sure I can find another one for your other nipple." Frank pinched said nipple between his fingers, the fabric of Gerard's t-shirt rubbing against the little nub.  
Gerard moaned softly and threw his head back. "Fuck, that's nice"

"Hey, Gee. Tell me something." Frank rolled that nipped between his fingers through the fabric of his t-shirt. "Do you think you could wear clothespins under your leather jacket and it wouldn't show?"  
"I don't know, want to try it?" Gerard grinned and bit his lip.  
"Fuck yeah." Frank purred. He patted Gerard's ass, knowing that even that gentle pat would be intense on his sore skin. "Get off my lap, I'm going to find another clothespin."  
Gerard nodded quickly and moved off Frank's lap to sit on the couch.  
Frank stood up and started rummaging in the cupboards of the kitchenette. "Where was it -- take off your shirt." After a few more seconds of frantic searching, he found another clothespin. "Look what I found..." he said in a sing-song voice, bouncing his way to where Gerard sat.  
Gerard had taken his shirt off and was sitting with spread legs on the couch. "Awesome"

"You know what you look like with your legs spread like that?" Frank straddled Gerard's hips. He kissed the side of Gerard's neck.  
"A whore?" Gerard asked with a smirk.  
"A slutty, slutty whore," Frank agreed. He kissed his way down Gerard's throat. "A greedy little bitch who can't wait to get fucked. Is that what you are, Gee?"  
Gerard moaned and slid his hands up Frank's sides. "That's exactly what I am"  
"You didn't get my cock last night. I bet you're hungry for it." Frank flicked his tongue over Gerard's right nipple, playing with it.  
Gerard gripped Frank's hair, tangling his fingers in it. "So hungry for it baby, give it to me"

Frank bumped his head up on Gerard's hand. "Not enough time. Tonight, at the hotel, before our date." He wrapped his lips around Gerard's nipple and sucked.  
Gerard whimpered and bit his lip. "After our date" he corrected.  
Frank arched an eyebrow. "Do you think you can wait until then?"  
"Definitely" Gerard grinned.  
Frank chuckled. "God, you like torturing yourself so much. I love it." He gave Gerard's nipple a sharp nip.  
Gerard let out a high pitched whimper. "I know you do, my fabulous sadist"  
Frank laughed. "Y'know, I've been scening since I was sixteen, and no one has ever called me their fabulous sadist. I think I like it." He flickered his tongue over the little nub, getting it wet, and then breathed coldly on it.

Gerard shivered and bit his lip. "Good, because I plan to call you that often from now on"  
"Okay then." Frank giggled. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "We have to leave the bus in ten minutes."  
"We should get ready then" Gerard said quietly.  
"Yeah." He did some mental math, trying to remember how long it was safe to use clothespins on someone for, and deciding to play it safe. "Go pack, do whatever you need to do -- like making researching awesome places to take me on that date," he reminded him with a giggle. "Then go lie in my bunk, fully dressed," he ordered, then softened his tone to let Gerard now the next part was a suggestion, remembering that telling Gerard what to wear was off limits. "And I'd recommend wearing some sort of heavy jacket over your t-shirt. Something that will hide the clothespins I plan to put on your nipples."

Gerard grinned. "Right away" he kissed Frank quickly. "Or rather when you get off my lap" he giggled.  
Frank snorted and slapped Gerard's thigh. "Smartass." He jumped off his lap and sat down next to him.  
Gerard giggled and kissed Frank's cheek quickly. "I know" he grinned and got up then put his shirt back on before going to the bunk area to pack his overnight bag then he put on a jacket and laid on Frank's bunk.  
Frank took a minute to google some clothespin use safety tips, just in case he had forgotten anything since the last time he has used them, and then went to pack his overnight bag too. A couple of minutes after Gerard laid on his bunk, he joined him, straddling his hips and pulling the curtain closed. "Sup."  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. "You are" he grinned.  
"Yup." Frank rubbed himself against Gerard's thigh to show him that he was, indeed, up. "Did you miss me?" He mouthed Gerard's neck, his lips curled into a smile. 

Gerard moved one hand down to squeeze Frank through his jeans. "Of course I did baby"  
Frank groaned. "Tease." He unzipped Gerard's jacket and pulled up his t-shirt. He played with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them.  
Gerard moaned softly. "So are you" he breathed.  
"And you looove it..." Frank whispered with a smirk. He took the clothespins out of his pocket and placed them on the bed next to Gerard's head. "I'm going to wait until the bus stops, and then I'm putting these on right before we leave."  
Gerard grinned and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Awesome"

"Have I ever told you how awesome it is that you're such a painslut?" Frank giggled and kissed Gerard.  
"All the time, sweetheart" Gerard giggled.  
"Well, I still think I should say it more often, cause that? Is fucking hot." Frank purred.  
Gerard chuckled. "Say it all you want"  
Frank laughed and pressed their lips together. He was content with making up until he felt the bus come to a stop and the driver yelling from the cabin that they were there. "Ready?" he whispered to Gerard.  
"Never been more ready." Gerard grinned. "Do it"

Ray passed by the bunk. "We're here," he said from the other side of the curtain.  
"Yeah, we'll be out in a couple of minutes," Frank called out as he rubbed Gerard's nipples between his fingers, getting them hard. "Tell the touring manager to start with the checking in process, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Gerard giggled. "Just hurry" he leaned up and kissed Frank quickly.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Frank whispered. He took the first clothespin and pinched Gerard's right nipple with it.  
Gerard whimpered sharply and closed his eyes.  
Frank grinned and did the same thing with the other nipple. "How does that feel?"

Gerard groaned. "It hurts" he said softly.  
"Good hurt or bad hurt?" Frank pressed a kiss to his chest.  
"Good hurt, so good" Gerard murmured.  
"Good." Frank smirked against his skin. He flicked his fingers over the clothespins.  
Gerard whimpered and pressed his head into the pillow. "Oh my god"  
Frank did it one last time before pulling Gerard's shirt down and zipping up his jacket. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."  
Gerard gasped softly and took a shaky breath before nodding. 

Frank gave him one last kiss and got out of the bunk. He adjusted himself and took his overnight bag as well as Gerard's, figuring he'd have a hard enough time walking normally without the strap of his bag rubbing against his nipples.  
Gerard got out of the bunk. "Oh thanks" he smiled at Frank then walked out of the bus.  
"No problem. I'm a strong guy!" Frank flexed his arm, giggling.


	18. Pillow fort

Frank followed Gerard out of the bus and walked into the hotel lobby. Their touring manager was already arranging everything, so he left him to it and approached Ray and Mikey. "Hey, sup."  
"Oh hey guys" Mikey smiled at them.  
"Oh Mikey! I need a favour, keep Frank busy for the next half an hour, alright?" Gerard said with a grin.  
"Yeah, sure" Mikey agreed.  
Frank blinked. "What? Wait, why?"

"Because I said so" Gerard chuckled softly. "Just go with it" he kissed Frank's cheek.  
"Okay, okay," Frank laughed. "But don't be gone for too long, okay? It..." He lowered his voice. "It's not safe to wear them for too long."  
"I'm staying here, /you're/ going somewhere" Gerard corrected.  
"Okay?" Frank snorted. "I won't ask what you're planning, cause I like surprises." He added more quietly, "If it starts being too much, you can take them off."  
"Thank you, sweetheart" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank quickly on the lips. "Off you go with Mikey now, see you in half an hour." He grinned.  
"Okay." Bags still hanging from his shoulders, Frank stuck his hands in his pocket. "Where are we going, Mikey?"

"Gimme the bags" Gerard said and made grabby hands at the bags.  
"Anywhere you want" Mikey shrugged.  
"You sure?" Frank gave Gerard the bags. "We could leave them in that little room they have for bags and shit." Turning to Mikey, he said, "Oh well, let's see if we can find lactose-free ice cream in the ice cream parlor next door."  
"Yeah, I'm sure, see you!" Gerard took the bags and quickly went to their room.  
"Yeah, come on then" Mikey smiled and started to walk out.  
Frank snorted. "What got into him?" He shook his head, his expression fond. Hands in his pockets, he walked to the ice cream shop. "So, you guys have any plans for tonight?"

Mikey chuckled. "I have no idea and nah, not really, you?"  
"Your brother is taking me on a date!" Frank beamed at Mikey, practically bouncing as he got in the queue. "I don't know what he's planning on having us do."  
Mikey chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be great, are you excited then?"  
"Yeah! Yeah, I am." Frank rocked on his heels. "I love your brother so much."  
Mikey smiled. "Good, 'cause he's crazy about you"  
"I know." Frank couldn't stop grinning. He bumped Mikey's hip with his own. "Hey, how about you? Are you dating anyone right now?"  
Mikey shook his head. "I am very single right now" 

"Aw, sorry, man." Frank patted his back. "Don't worry. Cute motherfucker like you, I'm sure you get laid a lot anyway."  
"That I do" Mikey chuckled and winked at Frank.  
"Hell yeah." Frank high fived him. They reached the end of the queue and he bought a ice cream cone. "What do you want? My treat."  
"Thanks man, can I have a strawberry ice cream?" Mikey asked.  
"Sure thing! A strawberry ice cream for my friend, here...! Do you think we should get ice cream for Ray and Gerard, too?" He asked as he handed the woman behind the counter the money.  
"Probably not, I mean we're supposed to stay out for quite a while, they would melt" Mikey got the ice cream and started to lick at it happily.  
"Oh, yeah. You have a point." Frank licked his own ice cream messily. "Half an hour. Christ, what is he even going to do?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know, he's a strange cupcake"  
Frank snorted, cracking up laughing. "A strange cupcake? Is that what you called him growing up?" He sat on one of the tables outside the ice cream parlor.  
Mikey sat opposite Frank. "It's what I still call him now"  
"Yours is a family of weirdos, Mikeyway." Frank snorted.  
"Whatever Iero" Mikey chuckled.  
"It's cool. I like you guys, even if you're all insane." Frank reached across the table to ruffle Mikey's hair. "Man. Tour is nearly over..."  
"Yeah, I know, it's weird" Mikey sighed softly. 

"What is the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" Frank asked, leaning back on his chair.  
"I am going to cook!" Mikey grinned.  
"Cook? Really?" Frank laughed. "You could have done that in the bus, I would have liked eating something other than cereal and fast food."  
"It's not the same, cooking can only be done properly in an actual kitchen" Mikey nodded seriously.  
"Fair enough, but you have to promise to throw a dinner party and invite us all to make up for it." Frank licked his ice cream.  
"Yeah, yeah, maybe one day" Mikey finished off his ice cream. 

Frank wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. He wondered what Gerard was up to, if he had kept the clothespins on or if he had had to take them off. "How much time passed, again?"  
"Like 15 minutes" Mikey shrugged.  
Frank pouted. "Well, you heard your brother, Mikeyway. You have to entertain me. So do it." He kicked his shoe under the table.  
"Ummm, I don't know, what do you usually do to entertain yourself?" Mikey asked.  
"Play video games in the bus, but no way I'm doing that, I'm sick of being locked in there." Frank stretched his arms. "You wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Mikey stood up and stretched. 

"Neat." Frank stood up and started walking in a random direction. "I don't even know where we're supposed to be. One day I'm going to travel the world. Like, for real. Have a roadtrip across America, visit every roadside attraction."  
Mikey walked with Frank. "Yeah? That sounds pretty cool"  
Frank nodded. "Yeah. And then I want to go to Europe and do all the touristy shit we never get to do. Buy postcards and throw a coin into that fountain in Rome, you know the one. And I want to take your brother with me, if he'll come."  
"He wouldn't miss it" Mikey smiled. "I'm sure of it"  
"It'd be so romantic." Frank laughed and shook his head. "Shit, it's so lame, but he drives me fucking crazy."

Mikey smiled at an angle. "That's so gay"  
Frank hit him upside the head. "It's bi, motherfucker." He giggled. "Whatever. Falling in love is totally punk rock."  
Mikey laughed. "You keep telling yourself that, Iero!"  
Frank shoved him, laughing. "Motherfucker, I can kick your ass if I have to," he joked.  
Mikey raised his arms defensively, giggling. "Alright, alright, it's totally 'punk rock' "  
"Damn right it is!" Frank fist pumped. "I'm going to get it on a shirt and sell it in my store."

Mikey chuckled. "Have fun with that!"  
"You know, Mikeyway, I'm glad you're in the scene." Frank crossed his arms behind his head. "I had this girlfriend whose brother tried to kill me when he saw some of the bruises I had put on her." He snorted. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to make him understand that it had been consensual and shit. Like I'd ever beat a woman for real."  
"Damn, that sounds terrible! Some people are really close minded." Mikey grimaced.  
"I know, right? So I'm glad you know. Not just cause you won't threaten to chop my ass off if Gerard's ass happens to be a little red, but also because, you know. It's important to have someone you can tell. A safety net." Frank smiled. "I'm glad Gerard has you."

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's good and he does the same for me. But just so you know, I will kick your ass if things ever go too far, just saying" he bumped his hip against Frank.  
"It won't ever come to that. I promise." Frank bumped back, laughing. They continued walking in silence. Frank licked his lips. "So hey. Mikey."  
"Yeah?" Mikey raised his eyebrows.  
Frank kicked at an empty can of beer someone had left on the ground. "Did Gerard tell you abou, y'know. Why I freaked out?"  
Mikey nodded slowly. "Yeah, but not much, he said he made a mistake, he said he turned the table and you didn't want it.... So I slapped him."  
That surprised a chuckled out of Frank. "You slapped him? Really?"  
"Yeah, he deserved it" Mikey shrugged. 

Frank laughed. "Aw, man. Now I kinda feel bad for him." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Really? Why?" Mikey chuckled.  
Frank shrugged. "It wasn't really his fault, y'know? I guess that in hindsight I was sending him mixed signals."  
"Signals? He should have asked and he knew that" Mikey shrugged. "Don't you worry."  
Frank ran a hand through his own hair. "Yeah. I know. If it was anyone else, I'd tell you the same thing, but." He shrugged.  
"Yeah, I know, I know" Mikey smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Just by the way, I /will/ kick Gerard's ass if he does something like that again."  
Frank bumped their shoulders together. "Thanks for getting it, man." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I don't know know how people do it. Switching, I mean." 

"What's not to get?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not saying I don't get it. Like, you like both, awesome. Nothing to get." Frank shrugged. "I mean I wouldn't know how to do it."  
"Oh, fair enough, I just shift with my mindset I guess" Mikey said.  
"Yeah, that's the thing. Like, I watch people subbing and there's some stuff I could see myself enjoying, y'know?" Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's like, the other way you can enjoy those things is if you're in this mindset or this... identity or whatever that just..." He threw his hand in the air. "I don't even know."  
"There's a lot of trust involved. It's almost like you need someone to take care of you, or please that one person. Sometimes it's like you need them to break you just so they can put you back together again, it sounds weird but it's not just about what you want, it's about what you /need/" Mikey tried to explain.

Frank nodded slowly. "I like that. I... I want to be taken care of, too, and I'm always trying to please Gee. Not that Gerard doesn't take care of me, in his own way. Like, this thing he's doing, making me wait for thirty minutes while he prepares God knows what, just to give me a surprise. I love that." He smiled softly.  
"Awwh! That's cute" Mikey smiled widely. "But yeah, if you want to sub, talk to Gee, he'll be happy to dom for you on occasion"  
Frank shook his head, a crocked smile on his face. "Nah. I don't think subbing is for me."  
Mikey chuckled. "Alright then, how long till we can get back?"  
"Dunno. How much time went by?" Frank stretched out his neck to look at Mikey's watch. "I guess we could return and if by the time we're there thirty minutes haven't gone by, we can do waste some time in the lobby or whatever."

Mikey nodded. "Alright, come on then " he turned to walk towards the hotel.  
Frank followed him. "Hey." He nudged him. "Thank you for listening to me babble about this shit."  
"Anytime, man" Mikey ruffled Frank's hair.  
Frank bumped Mikey's hand with his head. "Jackass. Hey, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you, right?"  
"Thanks" Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, I know"  
Frank linked his fingers behind his head and hummed to himself.

"We're here" Mikey said as they approached the hotel door.  
"How much time went by?" Frank hopped in place, eager to go upstairs and see what Gerard had been up to.  
Mikey checked his watch. "I'm pretty sure you can go up now" he nodded.  
Frank grinned at Mikey. "Cool!" He ruffled Mikey's hair. "See you tomorrow, Mikeyway! Wish me luck!" He practically skipped to the elevator.  
Mikey laughed. "Good luck!"

 

Frank pushed the button of their floor. Soon he was knocking on the door, since he had forgotten to ask their touring manager for his copy of the key card.  
Gerard opened the door with a wide grin, he looked like he washed and actually brushed his hair for once. There was a fort built out of bed sheets in the middle of the room and (very cheesy) rose petals on the bed. "Hey there you" Gerard said happily.  
"Hey. You look... Wow." Frank licked his lips, looking at Gerard up and down. It took him a minute to notice everything else. "Oh my God, is that a pillow fort? Did you make us a pillow fort?" He grinned.  
Gerard giggled. "Yep!" He gave Frank a hug. "Wanna go inside it?"  
"Try stopping me, motherfucker!" Frank laughed. He walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. "Oh my God, you're the best boyfriend ever."

Gerard laughed happily then switched off the main light so that only a few small lamps were lit, this gave a dim light. "Come on" Gerard gestured Frank towards the fort, inside there was a blanket on the floor and toast on plates, there was also jam and nutella. "I went down to the kitchen and they let me make toast."  
Frank crawled inside the fort. "Oh my God, is that nutella?" he smiled, giddy. He pulled Gerard close for a kiss, holding his face in his hands and smiling softly against his lips. "You're awesome."  
Gerard giggled against Frank's lips. "I know" he whispered and ran a hand through Frank's hair.  
Frank brushed their noses together. "I'm so in love with you right now." He thumbed Gerard's cheek. "And I'm wishing there was a dom equivalent of collaring someone because I'm so fucking yours," he whispered.  
Gerard grinned widely. "I love you so much" he kissed Frank's nose. "I thought this would be nice for our date" 

Frank giggled. "You were right." He took Gerard's hands in his and squeezed it.  
Gerard smiled then sat down on the blanket. "Sit with me!"  
Frank sat down next to Gerard, leaning on him. "Man, this fort is so much better than the ones I did as a kid. You can tell you went to art school."  
Gerard chuckled. "It's one of my many talents!"  
"Like singing, drawing, coming up with awesome stories... And other stuff." Frank winked an eye at him. "So hey, I hate to break the mood, but are you still wearing the clothespins?"  
Gerard nodded quickly and bit his lip. "Of course"  
Frank gasped. "Fuck, Gee. That's so hot." He shifted to face him. "I'm going to have to take them off, though, the webpage said wearing more than 30 minutes could be dangerous."  
"Yeah, yeah okay" Gerard nodded slowly. "Now?" 

Frank nodded. "Now. Lift your shirt." He sat crosslegged on the blanket.  
Gerard lifted his shirt up slowly. "Alright, go on"  
Frank swiped his thumb over both clothespins playfully.  
Gerard whimpered. "Fuck!"  
Frank snickered. He kissed his cheek. "This is going to hurt. Take a deep breath..." He took the clothespins off, one by one.  
Gerard took a deep breath and held it, he let out a small sound both times and screwed his eyes shut.

"How does that feel?" Frank brushed his lips over one of Gerard's nipples gently.  
Gerard let out a breath shakily. "Painful..."  
"Good painful or bad painful?" Frank lifted his head.  
"G-good..." Gerard nodded.  
"Nice." Frank purred. He licked Gerard's nipple gently and then blew coldly on it.  
Gerard whimpered. "S-stop"  
"Too much?" Frank pulled his mouth away from him and hugged Gerard to his chest.

"No... It's not that just.... I made toast for us" Gerard said sheepishly.  
Frank laughed. "I haven't forgotten." He kissed the side of Gerard's cheek. "Sorry, babe. Couldn't resist." He lowered his shirt, carefully, so the fabric wouldn't drag over his nipples. He took one of the toasts and a knife. "Jam or nutella?"  
"Nutella please!" Gerard giggled.  
"One nutella toast for the very fine gentleman with the firetruck hair." Frank giggled and spread a generous amount of nutella on Gerard's toast. "There you go!"  
"Thank you!" Gerard chuckled and took a bite out of his toast, leaving nutella on his upper lip.

"Here." Frank cleaned Gerard's bottom lip with his thumb then stopped. "Uh. If I lick this off my thumb, does it count as foodplay?"  
Gerard laughed. "Not at all"  
"Oh, cool!" Frank licked his thumb clean, giggling. He nudged him. "Make me toast?"  
Gerard chuckled. "Sure, jam or nutella?"  
"Nutella!" Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder.  
Gerard spread nutella on a piece of toast. "Tadah!"  
Frank clapped before taking the toast. "I'm totally going to pretend that counts as being in service, just so you know."  
"... Good for you!" Gerard exclaimed.

"I'm kiiidding." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek and took a bite of the toast. "Mmh. Why do I ever eat things that are not toast?"  
"Because you'd get bored of it and whine and I'd have to listen to it" Gerard chuckled.  
"Me, getting bored of toast? Sacrilege!" Frank laid down, resting his head on Gerard's lap.  
Gerard giggled and stroked Frank's hair then leaned down to kiss him softly.  
Frank smiled under Gerard's lips, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Hey, beautiful."  
"Hey pretty face" Gerard giggled. 

Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. He took a bite of his toast. "So, I'm thinking," he said around a mouthful of toast, "When I get home I'm making a permanent pillow fort in my living room to cuddle."  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically. "You totally should" he giggled and kissed Frank's forehead.  
Frank grinned. He took Gerard's hand and nuzzled it. "And you could come visit from LA."  
"I'd come over for a cuddlefest" Gerard smiled.  
"Hell yeah! We could have snuggling marathons and manly sleepovers and stuff." Frank kissed the palm of Gerard's hand.  
Gerard giggled. "I'm sorry baby, but that is /not/ manly at all"

"The hell it isn't! We can watch wrestling shows and monster truck races and have sexy pillow fights that end in sex." In Frank's head, sex is totally manly, pillow fights or not.  
Gerard laughed. "Of course, mmhmm, you keep telling yourself that"  
"Fine, so we can have a girly sleepover, and you can paint my nails black and wear your pretty skirt if you want." Frank rolled his eyes, laughing. "Who even gives a shit, man. Fuck gender roles or whatever."  
Gerard kissed Frank quickly. "I'm totally going to paint your nails and wear my skirt and then we'll have lots of sex and it will be manly and girly at the same time." He nodded once.  
"Sounds awesome to me." Frank smiled up at him. "It's not like I'm the manliest guy, with my eyeliner and my poetry and my face."  
Gerard chuckled. "And that's how I love you"

Frank felt his chest swell with affection. "Yeah?" He ran his hand through Gerard's hair. "Love you, too. When you're girly and when you're manly and when you're a fucking dork who tries to get me to play dnd with him." He burst out laughing. "I love you always."  
Gerard giggled softly. "You're too sweet"  
"Must be the chocolate." Frank stuck his tongue out at him and squirmed, pillowing his head on Gerard's lap. He finished eating the toast. "Seriously, we have to give the people in the kitchen a tip or something, because it's awesome they just let you take toast and jam and nutella."  
"I already did that" Gerard smiled. "But yeah, they're awesome"  
"Good thinking." Frank caught Gerard's hand in his and nibbled his thumb playfully before releasing it. "Can I have one with jam now?"

Gerard grinned and nodded then made the toast for Frank. "Here you go""  
"Thank you." Frank took a bite of the toast and chewed it loudly. "Y'know, your brother is really awesome."  
"I know" Gerard grinned. "Why though?"  
"We had this conversation about kink and stuff." Frank continued messily eating toast.  
"Oh okay then...." Gerard blinked a few times. "I thought you wouldn't have much to discuss about that after our conversation on the bus"  
"Nah, it was less about kink and more, y'know, reasurance that we had each other's backs. It was nice. I'm glad you have him as a brother." Frank kissed Gerard's hand.  
Gerard smiled fondly. "Good, I'm glad" Gerard stroked Frank's cheek softly. 

Frank closed his eyes, completely relaxed under his touch.  
Gerard kissed Frank's forehead gently then giggled quietly to himself.  
Frank opened his eyes and for one long moment, he just took on Gerard's face, happy and relaxed. "Wish I could always make you at least this happy."  
Gerard kissed the corner of Frank's mouth. "You're doing pretty well so far"  
"Good." Frank closed his eyes and nuzzled Gerard's thigh. "Hey, Gee? Talk to me. Tell me something no one else knows," he whispered.  
"I don't know what to tell you" Gerard said quietly.  
Frank snickered. "Okay. That's fine, too." He finished eating his toast and sat up to press his lips to Gerard's in a gentle kiss.

Gerard giggled against Frank's lips and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek as they kissed, kneeling in front of him, his free hand on Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard smiled into the kiss.  
Frank shifted closer, until he was practically sitting on Gerard's lap. His mouth was soft and sweet on Gerard's both literally and figuratively.  
Gerard held Frank close to himself then gently slipped his tongue into Frank's mouth.  
Frank moaned softly and sucked gently on Gerard's tongue, his fingers clenching at Gerard's hips.

Gerard hummed softly and tangled his fingers in Frank's hair.  
Frank breathed out through his nose. He leaned forward, pressing their bodies together.  
Gerard flicked his tongue against the tip of Frank's teasingly.  
Frank hummed against his mouth appreciatively. His hand slid up Gerard's body, stroking his stomach and chest. When he reached his nipples, he made sure to swipe his thumbs teasingly over the little nubs.  
Gerard moaned softly and gripped Frank's hair tightly. 

Frank gasped against Gerard's mouth and did it again, dragging his thumbs over the fabric of Gerard's t-shirt, rubbing his nipples through it.  
Gerard moaned a little louder and tugged on Frank's hair, pulling it quite hard.  
"Ah.. shit, not so hard, man," Frank broke the kiss, giggling.  
Gerard let go instantly. "Sorry!" He went bright red and looked down awkwardly.  
"'s okay." Frank whispered, lifting Gerard's chin to press a kiss to his lips. "It's okay. Was liking it so far," he mumbled against his mouth.  
"I just... I like pulling when it's good" Gerard kissed Frank quickly.  
Frank blinked. "Oh." He shrugged. "It's cool, you can keep doing it. Just don't yank my hair out or anything like that, yeah?"

Gerard chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah of course" he nodded slowly.  
"Good." Frank kissed him again, tasting chocolate and sugar. He very deliberately pinched Gerard's nipples between his fingers.  
Gerard whimpered sharply and gripped the front of Frank's shirt tightly.  
"Mmh, you make the best noises." Frank mouthed Gerard's jaw, the skin under his ear. His fingers played with his nipples, twisting and pulling them. "How sore are these?"  
"Quite sore, it's great" Gerard said in a high pitched voice.  
"Mmh..." Frank moaned, squirming on Gerard's lap. "My little painslut," he giggled. He nosed Gerard's neck, licking the skin behind Gerard's ear, over the angry red marks his nails had left there earlier.  
Gerard shivered a bit and pulled on Frank's shirt. 

Frank licked down the hollow of Gerard's throat, feeling his smooth skin. He bit him there, sudden and sharp. "You can pull my hair, y'know," he said, looking up at him.  
Gerard groaned loudly and threw his head back. "Don't want to pull too hard" he panted.  
"Can't control it, uh?" Frank laughed quietly. He kissed the center of Gerard's chest through his t-shirt, then kissed his wait to one of his nipples. His hot tongue moved over it, getting the fabric covering it wet. "Good thing I'm the sadistic one."  
Gerard nodded quickly and moaned. "Yeah, very good, mmm, Frankie"  
"Mmhm. Cause no matter how much I like hurting you..." Frank nipped Gerard's nipple, hard, and then soothed the burn with his tongue. "I'm always in control." He smirked up at him.  
"Yesyesyes, you're so good Frankie, so perfect, mmmm!!!!" Gerard pressed himself against Frank. 

Frank giggled. He lifted the other man's shirt up, revealing his pale stomach and chest. He took one of Gerard's hands and moved it to the hem of Gerard's own shirt. "Grab your shirt with both hands. Keep it up like that."  
Gerard nodded slowly and held his shirt up obediently. "Hey... F-Frankie?" Gerard said quietly.  
Frank kissed the corner of Gerard's lips. "Yeah, baby?"  
"Make love to me baby" Gerard whispered.  
Frank smiled against Gerard's cheek. "Always." He nuzzled the side of his face. "You want something different tonight?"  
"I want..." Gerard bit his lip. "I want it sweet and gentle"  
"I can do that." Frank whispers against his skin. He kisses his way to his lips, cupping his cheek. "I'd love that," he murmurs against his mouth, his eyes on Gerard's. "You can lower your hands."

Gerard lowered his hands slowly and smiled widely. "Thank you" Gerard wrapped his arms loosely around Frank's neck.  
Frank snorted. "I love you, doofus. You never have to thank me for showing it." He brushed their noses together and then kissed him, his mouth soft and smooth on Gerard's.  
Gerard smiled against his lips and kissed back happily.  
Gerard's shirt had falled down to cover his stomach when he had released it. Now Frank ran his hands over his clothed back, counting the bumps of his spine with his fingers, feeling the sharp lines of his shoulder blades as they kissed.  
Gerard slid his hands around Frank's chest and neck, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs.  
Frank sighed against his mouth. Fever-hot lips moved down to kiss the side of Gerard's throat as Frank's finger stroked the small of his back.  
Gerard ran his hands through Frank's hair gently and tilted his head back to give him more access. 

Frank sucked on Gerard's skin, his tongue darting out to taste him. He lifted Gerard's shirt, pulling away to take it off.  
Gerard lifted his arms to make it easier for Frank to take off his shirt.  
Afterward Frank couldn't not take Gerard's wrists in his hands, couldn't not kiss the inside of them, where his skin was so delicate and thin he could say the greenish-blue-purple of his veins. He laced their fingers and kissed Gerard's mouth, slow and deep.  
"Mmmm" Gerard hummed softly. "Frankie" he murmured into the kiss.  
"Yeah?" Frank whispered against his lips, let it be either a question or an acknowledgment of Gerard's words.  
"Please" Gerard replied quietly, barely audibly.  
"Please what?" Frank stroked the back of Gerard's neck.

"Take care of me, Frankie" Gerard looked at Frank shyly.  
"I always do." Frank took Gerard's face in his hands, looking into his eyes. "Always. My sweet boy." He pressed their lips together, pushing him back gently to lay him on the blankets and pillows scattered around the pillow fort.  
Gerard laid back easily, he smiled at Frank. "Thank you" he whispered.  
Frank smiled down at him. He took Gerard's hands, linking their fingers together, and kissed him softly. "Is this how you wanted it?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah, exactly how I wanted it" he smiled at Frank lovingly. 

Frank beamed at his lover. His mouth moved down, over his pale chest, down the line of his sternum to finally lick into Gerard's navel. His hands were still linked together at both sides of Gerard's hips.  
Gerard hummed softly. "How are you going to take me?" He asked quietly.  
"Like this." Frank unbuttoned Gerard's jeans and kissed the soft skin under his navel. "On your back, so I can see your face as I do it."  
Gerard giggled softly. "That's perfect"  
"Good." Frank slid Gerard's jeans and underwear down, spreading kisses over thighs, pushing his legs open to kiss the inside of a knee. "Always on your knees for me. Don't they get all bruised up?" He rested his cheek on one of Gerard's knees.  
Gerard let out a soft moan. "N-no... I don't think I had a bruise yet, only a bit of carpet burn once" he bit his lip and looked down at Frank. 

Frank pressed a kiss to one bony knee. "My poor baby." His tongue slid over Gerard's thighs. He took a tube ob lube out of his backpocket and slicked his fingers, rubbing the lubricant between them to warm it up.  
Gerard reached down to play with Frank's hair.  
Frank smiled at him. He nuzzled Gerard's thigh with one stubbly cheek. His fingers slid down between his legs, stroking over his entrance. "You wanted this, uh?"  
Gerard moaned softly and pressed against the touch. "Yeah, so much"  
Frank slid one slick finger into Gerard. "Me too. Love being inside you, feeling you." He mouthed the point where his thigh meet his hip, the finger inside him pushing deep into him. "Making you feel good."  
Gerard bit his lip and let out a high pitched whine "you make me feel so good, always, like no one else before" he murmured.  
"That's all I want," Frank whispered. He kissed his way over the soft curve of Gerard's belly, over his chest, to look at him in the eye. "To make you feel good, always." He opened him up slowly, spreading the lube around before trying to put a second finger into him.

Gerard gripped onto Frank's shoulders and smiled adoringly. "I love you so much" he whispered and moved his hips down onto Frank's fingers, he closed his eyes.  
"Love you too." Frank kissed him, long and deep, his tongue tangling with Gerard's. He used that as a distraction push deeper into him, spreading his two fingers to stretch Gerard.  
Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth, rocking on his fingers and he slid his hands around Frank's back, scratching gently occasionally.  
Frank shivered softly. "Ready for three?" he asked, crooking his fingers just so inside of Gerard.  
"Oh yeah, so ready, give it to me, please" Gerard quivered.  
Frank pushed the third one in, rubbing against his sweet spot. "Good?"  
Gerard dug his nails a bit into Frank's back an moaned loudly. "P-perfect!"

Frank curled his fingers inside him one more time. "Are you ready?" he kissed the corner of Gerard's lips.  
"Yesyesyes, please" Gerard babbled.  
Frank removed his fingers from Gerard and took one of the pillows. He patted the side of his thigh. "Lift your hips."  
Gerard lifted his hips and grinned at Frank with excitement.  
Frank laughed. "Eager, aren't we?" Frank grinned down at him as he put the pillow under his hips. He positioned himself between his legs, giving himself a couple of pumps before guiding himself between Gerard's spread legs.  
Gerard let out a satisfied groan as Frank entered him. "Yessss" he breathed out. 

Frank braced his weight on his elbows, his eyes flickering closed for a second at the incredible heat and tightness. "God, Gee. So perfect..." He opened his eyes and smirked down at him, touching his forehead to Gerard's as he slowly pulled out only to thrust back in.  
Gerard moaned and fisted the blanket he was laying on. "So are you"  
Frank kissed Gerard, panting against his mouth as he began to move. He angled his hips to stroke his sweet spot again and again.  
Gerard whimpered and moaned underneath Frank, moving his hips to get him in deeper and pulling on the blanket.  
Frank tangled his hands in Gerard's hair, stroked his cheek. "Gee... oh fuck, so beautiful, baby," he moaned. "Touch yourself for me, love..."  
Gerard licked his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself more or less in time with Frank's thrust. 

"Yeah, that's it..." Frank moaned, his thrusts becoming faster. He gripped his hips, pulling him back against his own. "Mine... My boy, my love..."  
Gerard moaned. "Yes, all yours, all yours and you're mine too" he mumbled his agreement.  
Frank nodded quickly. "Yours, all yours, no one else's..." he said in a rushed whisper. He kept thrusting, long and deep thrusts of his hips aimed just right.  
Gerard let go off the blanket in favour of wrapping his arms around Frank, he leant up and licked up Frank's neck then nibbled on his earlobe all the while he was making sounds of pure pleasure.  
Frank tilted his head, baring his throat to Gerard. His hands moved over Gerard's skin, stroking his thighs, his sides, his touch possessive. His hips gained momentum until he was pushing deeper and deeper into Gerard, his mouth open around a long groan.  
Gerard licked and nipped at Frank's neck, mumbling Frank's name and "love" and "perfect" and at one point "my fabulous sadist".  
Frank couldn't help but crack up when Gerard said those words, his stomach shaking with his laughter. "Oh my God, you're crazy and I love you," he breathed against his cheek, grinning. He took Gerard's legs and wrapped them around his hips, the new angle allowing him to thrust deeper into him.  
Gerard giggled. "I love you too!" He groaned at the new angle. "Oh god Frankie!" 

"Perfect little subbie." Frank pressed a loud smacking kiss on Gerard's cheek. "Like that?" he panted against his skin, thrusting faster.  
Gerard let out a loud, deep groan. "Yes, oh my god, fuck, can I come?" Gerard rushed his words.  
Frank moaned. "Yeah, baby, come on, come for me," he said, pressing kisses to the side of Gerard's face.  
Gerard gave himself a few quick strokes before coming, with more of a gasp than a moan of Frank's name, he arched his back and bit his lip hard, his eyes half closed.  
Frank groaned when he felt Gerard's body clenching around him. He continued thrusting, his eyes tightly closed, chasing that perfect pleasure.  
Gerard whimpered softly with each thrust, his body completely relaxed, he reached out to squeeze Frank's ass.  
Frank thrust twice more and, with a low grunt, he came, filling Gerard. He caught his weight on his elbows, panting. "Nnnh..."

Gerard hands moved to stroke Frank's hair and back.  
Frank lifted his head, looking down at Gerard with sleepy, sated eyes. "Hey." He kissed his cheek.  
Gerard smiled sweetly and nuzzled Frank's cheek. "Hey you"  
"I'm going to take it out, okay?" Frank whispered. "Take a deep breath..."  
Gerard nodded slowly and took a deep breath.  
Frank slowly slid out, shivering, even the small friction of that too much on his oversensitive skin. He laid next to Gerard and pulled him close.  
Gerard hissed softly as Frank pulled out then cuddled into his chest, clinging to him.

Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head, stroking his back. "How are you feeling, love?"  
"Perfect" Gerard looked at Frank and smiled widely.  
"Sweet." Frank kissed Gerard's temple. "Was that what you wanted?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, it was exactly what I wanted, thank you so much."  
"Yeah? Anything you'd want different?" Frank nuzzled the top of Gerard's head.  
Gerard shook his head. "No, it was perfect, like it always is." 

"Mmh, okay." Frank ran his hands through Gerard's deep red hair, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks.  
Gerard giggled softly and nuzzled Frank happily.  
Frank buried his nose in Gerard's hair and took a deep breath. "Hey, baby?"  
Gerard smiled. "Yeah?"  
Frank lifted Gerard's chin. "You know it's always making love for me, right?" He stroked Gerard's cheek. "Whether I'm spanking you, or calling you a slut, or doing this, it's always making love."  
Gerard blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, me too, I just yeah... It sounded all romantic and shit"  
"It did," Frank agreed, humming. "Just wanted to make sure you knew that. Cause, you know. I always try to make sure you know I love you from the way I touch you, and if that message wasn't clear enough, then..." He shrugged. "I wanted to know so I could do things different."

Gerard giggled happily. "You are the cutest, sweetest guy ever!" Gerard pressed a sloppy kiss to Frank's cheek. "Mwah!" He giggled some more and cuddled Frank closer.  
"Oh, shut up. I'm manly and badass." Frank wrapped his arms tighter around Gerard, and rubbed his face against his shoulder. "I love you."  
"No, you're not" Gerard grinned. "I love you too!"  
"I am! I can be romantic and manly, right? Kind of like an Italian Antonio Banderas." Frank nodded.  
"Whatever you say, sweetheart" Gerard poked Frank's nose playfully.  
Frank nipped Gerard's finger. "I don't think you take me very seriously. Do I have to get all stern and dommy on your ass?" he teased him.  
Gerard smirked playfully. "Mm, maybe you should" he winked and giggled.  
"Not right now. Damn, I'm exhausted." Frank laughed. He poked Gerard's side. "You should feed me to help me recover."

Gerard chuckled. "Sure thing! What would you like?"  
Frank crossed his arms behind his neck. "Mmh... Half and half?"  
Gerard smiled and ruffled Frank's hair. "Coming right up!" He sat up and stretched.  
"Thanks." Frank scratched his stomach lazily, watching Gerard's muscles move as he stretched.  
Gerard made Frank's toast quickly and motioned at him to get up.  
"Aw, can't I eat laying down? I'm lazy." He sat down behind Gerard, wrapping his arms around his body and resting his chest on his smooth back.

Gerard chuckled and shook his head. "Nope" he nuzzled the side of Frank's head and brought the toast up to his mouth. "Eat"  
"Thank you." Frank gave Gerard's earlobe a playful nip and then took the toast. He took a bite from the nutella side of it. "This is so good."  
Gerard chuckled. "I know, I made it"  
"Mmhm! And you're crazy talented." Frank said around a mouthful of toast. He swallowed and planted a sloppy kiss on Gerard's neck, hugging him to his chest.  
Gerard giggled and leaned back against Frank. "That's right!"  
Frank unfolded his legs, putting them at both side of Gerard's hips. He took a bite from the jam part of the toast. "How did you get the idea of doing this as a date?"  
Gerard shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, I guess I just tried to think of something different than the stereotypical date" 

"It worked. I'll have to think of something really special for our next date." Frank rested his chin on Gerard's shoulder.  
"You don't have to" Gerard smiled. "I'm happy with whatever we do..... As long as there's candles" he nodded.  
"But I want to! I like spoiling my pretty boy." Frank mouthed the side of Gerard's neck. He laughed. "What's with you and candles? Is this your way of telling me you're into waxplay?"  
Gerard chuckled. "Nuuu! Although.... Hmm, I never thought about wax play before" he tilted his head to the side. "But no, I just like them because they're pretty"  
Frank snickered against Gerard's neck. "I have experience with it, if you ever want to try it." He shrugged. "Fair enough. You want pretty, you get it."  
"Thank you and yeah, I want to try it" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "What /don't/ you have experience with?"

"A lot of stuff!" Frank rolled his eyes. "I've never, uh..." He frowned as he thought.  
"Never what?" Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm trying to think. It's harder to think of stuff you /haven't/ done than stuff you have done." Frank scratched his chin. "Uh. I have no experience with enemas. Or sounding. Or anything related to shit and pee," he said finally, nodding. "Since, you know, they're hard limits for me."  
Gerard made a face. "Yeah, I'm kinda glad you have no experience with that"  
"Mmhm." Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. He finished what was left of the toast. "I don't know, man. There's lot I haven't done."  
"Well, is there anything you haven't tried but would like to?" Gerard asked. 

Frank considered that question, rubbing his stubble cheek against Gerard's collarbone. "Why do you ask?"  
"I'm just curious" Gerard smiled.  
"There are things I'd like to try, yeah," Frank said finally. "Like that stuff we talked about, of going to a bdsm party, the two of us, or doing some stuff with Ray or with someone else. And then I have these fantasies, like, fuck, I don't know. Getting you in that uniform you wore for the 'I'm not okay' vid and playing naughty school boy with you." He snickered. "And then I have other weird fantasies that involve fucking inflatable sex toys, and high heels, and predicament bondage. But really, mostly what I want is having you as my obedient boy." He kissed Gerard's cheek.

Gerard grinned widely. "Yay!" He giggled. "That's so awesome, you know what?" He thought for a moment. "I think I still have that uniform!"  
"Gee, if you do have it, you'll make me the happiest guy in the world." Frank grinned. "Dude, do you have any idea of how much time I've spent thinking of you in that uniform?"  
"I guess I have a ruff idea" Gerard winked playfully. "And I can totally be a naughty school boy" he giggled happily.  
"Oh, man." Frank groaned. "I don't know what fantasy I want to try first, the one where I'm the teacher about teach you a lesson or the one were we're both school boys." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Uh, I mean, if you're into that."  
"I am very into it" Gerard grinned and kissed Frank quickly. "This is great!"  
Frank grinned, laughing. "I know." He moved so he was sitting between Gerard's legs, linking his arms behind his back and kissing him.  
Gerard smiled happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. 

Frank touched their foreheads together. "You're the best boyfriend ever." He grinned.  
"Same goes to you, my flower" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's nose.  
Frank snickered. "Your flower? I'm your flower now?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yep!" He smiled and chuckled a bit.  
"You're completely demented. I better be a Venus Flytrap or something cool like that, motherfucker." Frank poked Gerard on the ribs.  
Gerard squeaked when he was poked and giggled. "Nope, you're a black rose, beautiful yet somehow appearing dangerous, however just like a rose smells sweet, /you/ are sweet on the inside" he put a hand on Frank's chest. 

"That's pretty. Emo, but pretty." Frank snickered.  
Gerard flicked Frank's nose. "Shut up, I was being deep."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't joke about your metaphors again, I promise." Frank lifted his hands in defeat.  
"Good boy!" Gerard smiled and pinched Frank's cheeks and played with them.  
Frank pursed his lips. "Ow. Now you're just pushing it."  
"Sh, sh, let it happen" Gerard giggled and rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.  
Frank shivered. "I've used that line before. Never to coax people to let me pinch their cheeks, though," he mumbled.

Gerard laughed. "That's because I'm special" He nodded and glomped Frank, pushing him back onto the blanket.  
Frank fell on his back, giggling. "Gee!"  
"Yes?" Gerard fluttered his eyelashes innocently.  
"You're crazy," Frank said, snickering, cheeks bright red with happiness.  
"I know, but at least I'm not boring" Gerard grinned and gave Frank a quick sloppy kiss.  
Frank was still giggling when their lips touched, and he continued smiling as they kissed, his arms around Gerard's neck.  
Gerard let all his weight rest on Frank, laying on him comfortably and smiling sweetly at him.  
Frank bit his own bottom lip, the corners of his lips curled up in a smile. "Hey there."

"Hello" Gerard replied happily and tapped his finger on Frank's lips a few times.  
Frank parted his lips and caught Gerard's finger between them, nibbling it playfully.  
Gerard giggled softly. "Hey, so you know your lips?"  
Frank released Gerard's finger. "You mean these?" He kissed Gerard. "Yep, I know them pretty well. What about them?"  
"They're pretty" Gerard nodded quickly. "I like them"  
"What a coincidence, cause they like you, too." Frank grinned. "Also, guess what..."

Gerard grinned widely. "Good! And what?"  
"I brought my nose and lip rings. I try to put them on every once in a while so the holes won't heal shut, so," Frank shrugged under him. "I can put those on whenever you want."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Like now?"  
"Like this very instant." Frank hugged Gerard. "I'm kinda comfy here though."  
"Pleeeeaaaassseee!" Gerard whined and rolled off Frank.  
Frank laughed. "Fine, fine. Give me a sec, I have to go to the bathroom for this." He crawled out of the pillow fort, wiggling his ass around for Gerard.  
Gerard giggled and pinched Frank's thigh playfully. "Hurry, my prince!" He said dramatically. 

Frank giggled. "Coming right up, Princess!" He went to get his bag, and a couple of minutes later, he returned, silver gleaming on his bottom lip and nose. "Ta-dah!"  
Gerard sighed dreamily and stared at Frank.  
Frank sat cross legged on the blanket. He scratched the back of his neck. "Aw, come on. You've seen me like this before," he said, a little sheepish and a lot pleased.  
"Mmm yeah, but before I didn't think it would be okay to stare" Gerard smiled. "You're so sexy"  
Frank grinned toothily. "You think? I guess I'm pretty hot." He flexed his arm, snickering.  
Gerard sat up and straddled Frank then leaned in and licked Frank's lips, flicking his tongue over the ring.  
Frank hummed. "Oh yeah," he murmured quietly against Gerard's mouth. "I had forgotten how that felt..."

Gerard smiled and sucked on Frank's bottom lip, playing with the ring and humming happily.  
Frank groaned, gripping Gerard's hips. "Take the ring between your teeth and tug very, /very/ gently," he murmured against his mouth.  
Gerard obeyed, tugging on the ring as gently as he could.  
Frank gasped. "Yeah," he murmured, the movement of his lips pulling the ring out from between Gerard's teeth. "Oh, that feels good."  
Gerard bit his lip. "You're so fucking hot"  
Frank grinned, the silver ring glinting. "I'm really liking how much you like my piercings."

Gerard nodded and stroked Frank's nose ring with his finger. "They're amazing..... So are your tattoos"  
"You like them?" Frank leaned back on his arms. "You can touch them, y'know."  
Gerard smiled and traced the outlines of a few of Frank's tattoos gently with his finger tips. "So beautiful"  
Frank shivered. "I want you to design something for me," he whispered. "I wanted you to for a while, but." He shrugged.  
Gerard blinked a few times and looked into Frank's eyes "you what?" He asked with lowered eyebrows, sounding like he thought he must have heard Frank wrong .  
"You know, a tattoo. You draw something, I take it to a tattoo artist..." Frank chuckled to himself, stroking Gerard's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't make you come watch me get tattooed. I know how you are about needles."  
"No, I just... You want me to... Wow" Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank passionately. 

Frank kissed back, the cold of his lip ring contrasting with the warmth of his mouth.  
Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth then pulled away. "I can't believe you'd let me, oh my god"  
"Hey." Frank cupped Gerard's cheek, smiling at him. "What's unbelievable is that I don't have something designed by you already. You're the best artist I know, and my best friend, and the person I love." He shrugged. "It makes sense to do this, y'know?"  
Gerard shook his head. "I can't believe it" Gerard kissed Frank's face all over. "It's going to be my best design ever" he nodded determined.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, giggling as Gerard kissed his face. "It better be, motherfucker. I won't settle for less."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Oh my god..."

Frank chuckled. "If I had know you would have reacted this way, I would have asked a long time ago."  
Gerard hugged Frank tightly. "I just can't believe it, that's all"  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder, his own arms tight around Gerard. "I was worried you'd think it was creepy or something."  
Gerard shook his head quickly. "Not at all"  
"Cool." Frank smiled at him and kissed him.  
"My flower" Gerard kissed Frank's nose and sighed happily.  
Frank snickered. "You're silly. I love you."

"You're...." Gerard thought for a moment, trying to think of a good comeback. "You're silly also..." Was all he managed to think off. "And I love you too"  
Frank shrugged. "Oh well. I can live with that. Specially with the second part." He bumped their noses together.  
Gerard smiled and nuzzled Frank's cheek "good"  
Frank hugged Gerard to his chest. "Mmh. Do you think we could fit a matress in here? Because I'm getting sleepy."  
Gerard chuckled softly. " I guess if we tried"  
Frank patted Gerard's thigh. "Come on. Help me do it."  
"But.... " He cuddled Frank tightly. "I don't wanna get up"  
Frank laughed. "I suppose we could just pile up some blankets and pillows? So much for sleeping on an actual bed."

"Yeah, that will be more fun!" Gerard clapped excitedly. "And we can sleep on the bed in the morning" he nodded.  
"Dork." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. "Yeah, that works. How many hotel nights did you say we have until the last concert?"  
"Umm.... It's either one or two.... I don't remember" Gerard shrugged.  
"Oh well. They'll wake us up if we're going to miss something important. Come on..." Frank pushed Gerard away and crawled out of the fort.  
"Okayyyy" Gerard crawled out after Frank.  
Frank went to the closet to get the blankets and pillows Gerard wasn't already using for the fort. As he passed by the beds, he stopped. "You sure you don't want to get a mattress in there? It'd be pretty easy between the two of us."  
"No, the blankets will be more fun" Gerard nodded quickly.

Frank laughed. "Okay then. My boy gets whatever he wants." He kissed Gerard's cheek before crouching down to enter the fort.  
Gerard giggled and started to put down the blankets and pillows.  
Frank let Gerard arrange the pillows and blankets, not wanting to get in his way - and enjoying the sight of Gerard's naked body moving as he worked. Once he was done, he dropped down on the pile of blankets and pillows.  
Gerard smiled and cuddled up to Frank happily. 

Frank put a blanket over their bodies and hugged Gerard close to him. He kissed his forehead.  
Gerard hummed happily. "Sweet dreams, baby"  
"Sweet dreams," Frank replied quietly. He watched Gerard's face in silence, letting himself relax under his warm weight.  
Gerard fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
It took Frank a little longer to fall asleep, but eventually he did, curled protectively around Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothespins actually shouldn't be worn on nipples for more than 20 minutes however for the sake of the fic, I changed that. So, I just wanted to make sure you knew to be safe if you were thinking of playing with clothespins. :3 stay safe!


	19. Shower time

The next morning Gerard woke up first, he fluttered his eyes open and watched Frank sleep for a moment before licking Frank's lips playfully.  
Frank squirmed in his sleep, making a soft noise.  
Gerard giggled softly and did it again then he tugged on the lip ring gently.  
Frank made a sleepy noise and blinked his eyes open. "Hey," he mumbled, voice rough with sleep.  
Gerard giggled happily. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully.  
"Morning." Frank rubbed his eye. "How long have you been awake for?"  
"A little while" Gerard answered and smiled.

"Mmh." Frank yawned and hugged Gerard to his chest, nuzzling his cheek sleepily. "Do we have to be somewhere or do we get time to cuddle and play?"  
"We have time" Gerard grinned. "Lots of time"  
Frank grinned. "Awesome." He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "You see, I woke up with my extremely attractive boyfriend naked in my arms. Waking up like that gives you ideas," he said conversationally.  
"Oh really?" Gerard grinned. "What sort of ideas?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Good ideas. Sexy ideas." Frank wiggled his eyebrows. "But first, shower?"  
"Only if by shower you mean foreplay" Gerard giggled.

"Baby, I might even mean /play/." Frank laughed. "Anything is possible."  
Gerard giggled and kissed Frank quickly. "Let's go shower then!"  
"Let's go!" Frank pushed the blanket aside and crawled out of the fort. He went to dig in his bag. "You go first, get everything ready. I have to grab something," he said.  
"Okay" Gerard smiled and got out of the fort quickly, he skipped to the bathroom.  
Frank followed him in a couple of minutes later. He left something next to the sink and got in the shower.  
Gerard put on the shower setting it to a nice temperature and got in.  
Frank pressed himself to Gerard's back. "Hi, pretty."  
Gerard smiled and leaned back against Frank. "Hello, flower." 

Frank snorted. "Are you seriously going to be calling me that all the time?" He reached around Gerard to stroked his stomach and chest.  
"Don't you like it?" Gerard asked with a bit of a pout.  
"It's not very manly," Frank pouted back at him.  
"Neither are you...." Gerard shrugged.  
Frank shoved Gerard playfully. "Say that to my face!"  
Gerard giggled and turned to face Frank. "You're not manly"  
"Oh, yeah?" Frank surged forward, pining Gerard against the wall and deliberately rubbing his hardening cock against his thigh. "Doesn't that feel manly to you?"

Gerard bit his lip and shook his head defiantly.  
"Maybe you should take a closer look, then." Frank rested his hands on Gerard's shoulders and pressed down, not putting enough force in the gesture to actually force Gerard to his knees, but putting enough that his meaning would be clear.  
Gerard dropped to his knees easily, he licked his lips.  
Frank gave himself a couple of pumps, mostly for show, as the sight of Gerard kneeling in front of him was more than enough to get him completely hard. "You want it," he said. It wasn't a question.  
"You're right" Gerard replied and leaned forward a bit. "Can I have it?"

"Are you ready to admit I'm manly?" Frank arched his eyebrows. He poured some soap on his hand and stroked himself, the touch made frictionless and smooth with the soap.  
Gerard nodded quickly.  
Frank let the water wash away the lather. He held himself in his fist. He was flushed and hard, a bead of precum glistening on the slit. "I'm waiting."  
Gerard took that as an invitation to lean in and lick the precum away, he moaned at the taste.  
Frank gripped Gerard's hair and pulled his head back. "Ah, nope." He smirked. "Not until you admit I'm manly."  
Gerard whined. "You're manly" he rushed out. 

Frank shook his head. "Not good enough. You're not even trying, Gee." He smirked, taking himself in his hand and rubbing against Gee's smoothe cheek, dripping precum on his skin.  
Gerard whimpered and closed his eyes for a moment. "You're very manly Frankie, so strong and handsome and fuck, your cock is so big and when it's hard... Motherfucker, it's amazing, I can't resist it."  
"Yeah," Frank breathed. "Yeah, you want my big hard cock in you, don't you? Want it stretching open all of your holes..." He rocked forward, rubbing himself against Gerard's face.  
Gerard whimpered. "Yes, please Frank, I need it"  
"Open your mouth." Frank's finger tightened in his hair, keeping his head still.

Gerard opened his mouth widely and looked at Frank hopefully.  
Frank pushed the first inch to himself between Gerard's lips, letting him have a quick taste before sliding out.  
Gerard whined at the loss. "Please, fuck my mouth, I need it"  
Frank chuckled. He thumbed Gerard's mouth open. "Hungry little slut. You're never going to say I'm not manly again, are you?"  
"No, I won't say it again, just please" Gerard begged.  
"Since you're asking so nicely." Frank thrust forward, the head of his erection pushing between Gerard's lips.  
Gerard wrapped his lips around Frank's cock and sucked.

"Fuck, you look good like that," Frank groaned, cupping the back of Gerard's neck. "One thing I'm looking forward to doing once the tour is over is fucking your throat for real..."  
Gerard swirled his tongue around the head hummed his agreement.  
"Yeah, you want that too, uh?" Frank said, his voice rough and low. "Want me to use your throat..."  
Gerard made a desperate sound and sucked more eagerly, taking more of Frank's length into his mouth.  
"God, you're such a fucking whore..." Frank groaned, bracing his arms on the tiled wall. "Love being used..."  
Gerard moaned around Frank and started to bob his head up and down. 

Frank looked at Gerard's head between his legs, eyes half-lidded and mouth open, his lip ring glistening silver under the bathroom's light. "How does that taste, whore?"  
Gerard pulled off quickly. "Perfect" he answered then went down again.  
He cupped the back of Gerard's head, watching the black ink of his tattoos against the red of Gerard's hair. "Look at me."  
Gerard looked up at Frank as he swallowed around him.  
"Ah, shit," Frank murmured, his eyes flickering closed for a second with how good that felt. "God, you're so pretty. Perfect little whore mouth, perfect skin, perfect eyes..." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "You're seriously pretty enough to be a girl."

Gerard smiled, or as much as possible around Frank's cock. He flattened his tongue against the underside then traced the vein there with the tip of his tongue.  
"Pretty little slut..." Frank let out an almost pained moan, his hips rocking forward in a measured thrust.  
Gerard groaned, letting his eyes flutter closed.  
Frank tugged on Gerard's hair. "Eyes open," he reminded him.  
Gerard snapped his eyes open and grazes his teeth gently along Frank's cock.  
Frank made a sound that wasn't, in fact, very manly. "OhmyGod."  
Gerard chuckled around Frank's length and sucked hard. 

"Oh, laugh again, see if I don't wipe that smile off your face," Frank said, chuckling himself.  
Gerard looked at Frank, amused. He flicked his tongue against the tip a few times then licked the underside.  
"Yeah," Frank breathed. His body shivered with the effort of holding back, his erection pulsing inside Gerard's mouth.  
Gerard grazed his teeth along the length gently again then bobbed his head up and down.  
Frank chewed on his bottom lip, catching his lip ring between his teeth to avoid moaning. "Stop."  
Gerard pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry" he whimpered. "What did I do?"  
Frank swore he could feel his heart cracking. "Aw, you're so sweet," he cooed, ruffling Gerard's hair. "You haven't done anything. I just don't want this to end so soon."

"Oh..." Gerard sighed in relief and nodded then looked up and smiled at Frank.  
"Such a sweet boy," Frank whispered, stroking Gerard's hair, because he liked reassuring him. "Didn't want to stop sucking me off, did you?"  
Gerard shook his head. "It felt so good in my mouth"  
Frank took himself in his fist, gave himself a teasing stroke. "You still want it. But you're not going to suck it. Why is that, slut?" Frank tilted his head.  
"Because you told me not to" Gerard answered. "And I'm an obedient little slut" he added and licked his lips.  
"Mmhm, yes, you are," Frank agreed, shivering at Gerard's words. He had always been a sucker for dirty talk. "And so smart, too." He stroked Gerard's bottom lip with his thumb.

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's thumb. "Thank you sir, why do you think so?"  
"Leaving aside that you're sort of a fucking genius," Frank snickered quietly. "You know exactly what to say to get me going. And what's the most important thing for a whore to know?"  
"To know how to please" Gerard nodded and grinned.  
"Got it in one!" Frank grinned, his chest swelling with pride. He had been preparing to give Gerard a clue, if he needed it, to guide him to the right answer, but Gerard getting it on his own, was... Fuck, it was enough to make him want to fuck into his mouth again. "You want to please me, whore?"  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded quickly. "I want to please so bad, please use me sir, that's all I want, I just want to be used to please you sir" 

"Yeah, so fucking greedy for it," Frank groaned. He wanted his mouth so bad, but at the same time, he loved hearing him talk dirty like that... He lifted Gerard's chin. "I'm going to fuck one of your holes, boy. I'm going to fuck it and I'm going to use it to get myself off. I'm letting you choose. Ass or mouth? Which one do you want it to be?"  
Gerard swallowed, he rubbed his cheek against Frank's palm. "I want...." He paused for a while. "Sir? If you use my mouth, can I put a finger into your hole?" Gerard asked shyly and kissed the palm of Frank's hand.  
Frank sucked on his lip ring, a faraway look in his eyes. Finally he nodded. "You may." He pushed the curtain open and took the tube of lube he had left on the sink before closing it again. He tossed him the tube. "I want you to put the first finger in dry, but use lube for the second and third ones, got it?"  
Gerard barely caught the lube and nodded quickly. "Yes sir" he grinned. "Thank you" 

Frank smiled down at Gerard, stroking his cheek. "Good boys get what they want. You're going to be a good boy, aren't you?"  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Of course" he said quickly and leaned into the touch.  
Frank laughed quietly. "You're too sweet. Aw, fuck it. Come here, I want to kiss you."  
Gerard giggled and stood up, he kissed Frank softly.  
Frank held him close as they kissed, his lips soft and gentle on Gerard's. He pulled back, touching their foreheads together. For a second it seemed like he was about to say something, but then he just smiled. "Let's see if your fingers are as good as I remember them, slut." He kissed the corner of Gerard's lips.  
Gerard smiled sweetly. "I'll do my best" he winked and sank back down to his knees slowly and gracefully.

"Do a good job, and I'll give you a reward." Frank parted his legs a little, giving Gerard space to put his hand between them, and rested his forearm on the tiled wall to lean his weight on it. "Come on..." He cupped the back of Gerard's head and guided him forward.  
Gerard opened his mouth obediently then wrapped his lips around Frank's cock and moaned around him. He moved a hand between Frank's legs and teased his hole gently with one finger.  
"Yeah..." Frank breathed. His hole twitched under his finger at the first touch. He gripped Gerard's hair, tangling his fingers in the red locks. "That's a good slut..."  
Gerard licked the underside slowly and pressed his finger inside gently.  
Frank hummed under his breath, the low sound echoing on the bathroom's walls. "That's good. Yeah, keep going..."

Gerard hummed happily and bobbed his head up and down slowly. He moved the finger around a little and used his free hand to lube up the next finger.  
Frank tightened his fingers in Gerard's hair, feeling the way his head moved. "God, fucking look at you. Your mouth..." He groaned, clenching around Gerard's digit. "Give me another one, come on..."  
Gerard pressed the second finger into Frank's hole and finger fucked him slowly.  
Frank dropped his forehead on his forearm, gasping. "Fuck, your fingers... How do you like my ass, slut?"  
Gerard pulled away for a second. "You ass is perfect, sir" he grinned and went back down, sucking hard on Frank's cock, he bent his fingers, stroking Frank's prostate teasingly. 

Frank grinned smugly. "Damn right it is." His eyes flickered closer and he groaned, low and broken. He gave Gerard's hair a sharp tug. "Stop playing around. Rub my sweet spot properly."  
Gerard groaned around Frank and pressed very hard into Frank's prostate.  
Frank's hips twitched forward. "Yeah, that's the spot... A bit more gently, man," he laughed.  
Gerard looked up at Frank and once again, he stroked Frank's prostate more gently, however his was sucking quite hard and swirling his tongue around.  
"Yeah... oh fuck, yeah, like that..." Frank threw his head back, panting. "Fucking born to do this..."  
Gerard flicked his tongue over the tip a few times 

Frank's body clenched around Gerard's fingers as if trying to get them deeper inside him. His hips pushed forward carefully into Gerard's mouth with slow, measured thrusts. "Another. Give me another..."  
Gerard quickly put some lube on another finger then pushed it inside of Frank as he grazed his teeth along Frank's cock.  
Frank bit into his forearm to muffle a moan. Tension coiled tight between his legs, his body arching forward into the heat of Gerard's mouth and then backward onto his fingers. "I'm going to come. Swallow like the good little slut you are," he warned.  
Gerard hummed happily and sucked greedily, he thrust his fingers in and out of Frank's hole.  
With a groan Frank filled Gerard's mouth with his come, his body clenching around his fingers. His legs went weak and he leaned on the wall with both arms now, panting. "Oh fuck."

Gerard swallowed eagerly and pulled away gently, he removed his fingers slowly.  
Frank shivered with a hiss. He lowered himself to his knees on shaky legs. "God. That was so good," he groaned, his voice as horse as if he had been the one sucking on Gerard's cock. He pulled him close for a sloppy kiss.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and kissed back almost desperately.  
Frank chuckled against Gerard's mouth. "Someone is desperate..." He pulled him close, making sure his stomach rubbed against Gerard's erection.  
Gerard whimpered against his mouth. "P-please!"  
"God, you're pretty when you beg." Frank smirked, bumping their noses together. "I promised you a reward if you were good. Do you think you were good enough to earn it, bitch?"  
Gerard let out a shaky breath. "Please, I did my best, please sir" Gerard whined and clung to Frank. "Frankie" he whispered. "Please" 

"Mmh, yeah, you did very good." Frank agreed, kissing the side of Gerard's head. "Okay, I think you did earn that reward. You get to choose how I'll get you off. Aren't I generous?" He smirked.  
"Very, so generous, thank you sir, please can I get your mouth? I want it so badly, I want to feel your lips with the ring as well" Gerard begged.  
"You can." Frank gave Gerard a quick kiss. He slapped the side of his thigh. "Stand up, arms behind you back, crossed at the wrists."  
Gerard did as he was told as quickly as he good. He bit his lip and chewed on it. "Thank you sir"  
"So polite. I like it." Frank smirked. He knelt up and pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's hipbone. He took Gerard in his fist and darted his tongue out, licking off the precum dripping out of the slit.

Gerard whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. "Oh my god"  
Frank chuckled. He gripped Gerard's hips with both hands and then he slowly dragged his bottom lip over the underside of Gerard's cock, from root to tip. His lips were soft and warm, the ring a cold pressure against the sensitive skin.  
Gerard moaned loudly and threw his head back. "Feels even better than I imagined it"  
Frank smirked. "Oh, baby, I haven't even started." Frank wrapped his mouth around the tip of him and flickered his tongue over and over again against the slit.  
Gerard bit his lip hard and groaned deep in his throat. "Fuck!"  
Frank moved his hands to Gerard's backside and use his hold of it to tug him forward, more of his erection sliding between his lips until his nose was brushing Gerard's stomach.

Gerard moaned loudly. "Yesyesyes, oh my god, so good!"  
Frank's answering moan vibrated along his skin. He pulled back and then forward again, bobbing his head, his lips tight around his hard flesh and the cold surface of his lip ring sliding over him.  
Gerard clutched his hands together tightly, fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in Frank's hair.  
Frank looked up at Gerard through his eyelashes, his mouth stretched wide around him. He reached back for one of Gerard's hands and tangled their fingers together.

Gerard held onto Frank's hand tightly and looked at him gratefully.  
Frank's lips tightened around Gerard's erection for a second, as if he was trying to smile around him. He sucked on Gerard, moaning and licking the underside.  
Gerard groaned and he thrust a bit into Frank's mouth involuntarily.  
Frank made a noise muffled by Gerard's cock and smacked his ass with his free hand. He pulled back, licking his lips. "If you want to fuck my throat, you have to beg for it."  
"N-no, I'm sorry just keep going please sir" Gerard mumbled.  
Frank pushed Gerard against the wall, keeping him pinned there with the arm not holding Gerard's. "Your loss." Frank gave the tip of Gerard's cock a teasing lick before taking him in, sucking hard.

Gerard moaned and pressed his head into the wall.  
Frank's cheeks hollowed as he sucked, his eye falling closed while he bobbed his head up and down.  
Gerard licked his lips. "Oh my god, I'm so close"  
Frank moaned encouragingly, retreating so only the tip of him was inside his mouth and sucking hard. His lip ring was warm now, body heat warm, a hard pressure contrasting with Frank's soft lips and mouth and tongue.  
It took a moment longer and Gerard was coming into Frank's mouth. "Frankie!" He shouted and his knees buckled.  
Frank swallowed greedily, licking every last drop of come until there was nothing left. He was there to catch him when his knees buckled, keeping him pressed against the wall with his body. "Hey," he whispered with a grin.

Gerard took a few shaky breaths before answering. "Hey there" he said eventually.  
"That was so good." Frank pressed their lips together for a quick kiss, his smile giddy and happy.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, a passionate and long one.  
Frank happily threw himself into the kiss, tangling their tongues together. Kissing Gerard was a familiar pleasure by now, but the lip ring made it fresh, added new sensations to the mix.  
"God, I love you so much" Gerard murmured into the kiss, he slid his hands around Frank's body, caressing the skin  
"Love you, too." Frank bumped their noses together, shivering under his hands. "God, your mouth."  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Yeah, yours too"

"Yep! Not meaning to brag, but I give pretty awesome head." Frank laughed. He kissed Gerard's cheek. "You could have fucked my throat, y'know. I like that. Would that have worked for you if I had ordered you to do it?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah definitely, it's just you gave me a choice, it seemed easier to just stick with what was already happening"  
Frank nodded thoughtfully. "You'd rather I don't make you choose?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah..."  
"I'm going to make you choose sometimes, because I like knowing what you want and because it's pretty hot to hear you saying it outloud," Frank grinned. "But I'll try to make those decisions myself."

Gerard smiled. "Thank you" he whispered and kissed Frank's forehead.  
"I aim to please." Frank beamed at him. He nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. "I liked the way you fingered me. I liked that you suggested it."  
Gerard grinned. "I thought you might like it" he giggled happily.  
"I did." Frank smiled widely at him. "Most people..." he trailed off, rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Yeah."  
"... Most people what?" Gerard asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"You know how the community is about labels and stuff. Like having nerve endings in your ass that make it enjoyable when someone plays with it is supposed to be a big identity thing." Frank shrugged, aware he probably wasn't making much sense to Gerard.  
Gerard blinked a few times. "I got none of that" 

"You know how if you like having something up your ass then you can't be a good dom or whatever" Frank explained.  
"Oh..." Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and held him close. "Well, I'm happy to pleasure the nerve endings in your ass and still look at you as my dom" he nodded and smiled.  
Gerard's words surprised a little pot giggle out of him. "Okay." He smiled up at him. "Thank you." Frank lifted Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "You're welcome, my flower"  
Frank snorted. "I'm just going to have to accept you're going to call me that no matter how manly I am, uh."  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, pretty much" he giggled.  
Frank sighed. "Okay, I'll accept it. But only because what you said about my ass' nerve endings was basically the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me."  
Gerard giggled. "Is it really?"  
"Yeah!" Frank gave him a kiss, soft and deep. "Thank you for, y'know. Being so understanding."

"You're very welcome baby" Gerard smiled and ran a hand through Frank's hair.  
Frank hummed, relaxing under his touch. "I'm getting hungry. We should probably shower and go downstairs to have breakfast," he said after a while.  
Gerard slumped against Frank. "But I don't want to move"  
"Me neither." Frank pouted. "I know, I'll just eat you instead." He nibbled Gerard's neck playfully.  
Gerard giggled. "You could do that" he winked.  
"I thought I had already done that." Frank wiggled his eyebrows, laughing.  
"Yeah well, it's not like there's such a thing as too many blowjobs" Gerard grinned.  
Frank arched his eyebrows. "Oh?" He reached down for Gerard's cock, giving it a playful squeeze. "Do you think you could get it up again already?"  
Gerard gasped softly. "Maybe not /right/ now but soon enough"

"Ever tried overstimulation?" Frank whispered hotly against his ear, his fingers moving oh so gently over his skin.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Please" he whispered.  
Frank gasped. "Does that nod mean that you want it or that you want to try it? Or both?" He arched his eyebrows. He took him in his fist and very gently slid his digits over the sensitive skin.  
"Yes, I have tried it and I love it" Gerard explained.  
"Fuck, that's so hot." Frank moaned. He reached down to cup Gerard's balls in one hand, caressing them.  
Gerard moaned softly and gripped onto Frank's shoulders.  
Frank looked down between their bodies, at his inked hands caressing and stroking Gerard. "How does that feel?"

"It feels so good, baby, it's perfect" Gerard gasped.  
"Fuck." Frank swiped his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock, rubbing the slit. "Fuck, this is so hot."  
Gerard whimpered and bit his lip then started to kiss up and down Frank's neck.  
Frank turned his head to the side, letting Gerard kiss him. "I want to make you come," he said, his voice rough. "I want to make you come again and again, until it aches..."  
"Yes, yes, please do it Frankie, I want it" Gerard whimpered softly.  
It was strange, to be so turned on when he couldn't even get hard yet, but Frank had gotten used to the way certain kinky things would get him going even when it was physically impossible. He ran one blunt nail down the length of Gerard's cock.  
Gerard gasped "fuck!" He quivered. "D-do that again" 

Frank did, his thumb's nail sliding down the smooth skin.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "That feels so good"  
"Your face right now..." Frank groaned. His hands worked between Gerard's legs, stroking his balls and oh so gently scratching his length. He mouthed Gerard's collarbone and bit down hard.  
Gerard almost screamed "fuck!"  
Frank sucked on that spot. "Does it hurt?" he asked, eager. He pressed his body against Gerard's, their chests rubbing together as he stroked him.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes" he gasped out.

"Fuck," Frank breathed out. He bit Gerard's collarbone again, and then he bit lower, moving his mouth down until he was sucking on one of his nipples.  
Gerard groaned and whimpered. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna... Oh god"  
Frank groaned. "Are you?" He panted against Gerard's chest, mouth open, both hands working between his legs.  
"Yesyes, please can I?" Gerard whimpered desperately.  
"Do it, do it, come for me." Frank bit Gerard's nipple hard.  
Gerard came with a broken scream, he arched his back and threw his head back.  
Frank moaned. "Holy shit," he said, looking from Gerard's face to his cock spurting cum over his fist.

"F-fuck...." Gerard breathed out and closed his eyes  
Frank slowed his hand between Gerard's legs, until he was just holding his softening length in his hand. "God, baby..."  
Gerard relaxed ad slumped against the wall. "Y-yeah?"  
"That was so hot." Frank groaned and gave Gerard one last squeeze before releasing him, letting the falling water wash away the come on his hand.  
"Yeah... Fuck...." Gerard took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"God, baby, you're amazing. You got hard so fast..." Frank pressed kisses to Gerard's cheeks.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "I guess my body just didn't move on from the 'horny teenager' stage yet"  
"It's like a super power. I don't think I could get hard that fast, and I'm five years younger that you." Despite his words, Frank was getting half hard, his length an insistent pressure against his thigh.

Gerard licked his lip. "You sure about that baby?" He gave Frank one teasing stroke.  
Frank laughed his pot giggle. "Much as I wished I could claim I can get it up as fast as you, I had more time than you to recover..." He moaned and thrust into Gerard's fist.  
Gerard chuckled softly and kissed Frank's neck gently. "Do you want me to make you come?"  
"Yeah," Frank breathed, tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair. "Make me come..."  
Gerard nodded and begun to stroke Frank's cock slowly at first.  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips, gasping. "Gee, fuck... Talk dirty to me?"  
Gerard leaned in and murmured in Frank's ear. "God baby, I love jacking you off, seeing my hand move on that gorgeous cock of yours." He twisted his wrist. "Hearing you moan sends shivers down my spine, it's so hot, I just want to jack you off until you come all over yourself. Do you know what I'll do when you come?" Gerard flicked his thumb over the tip of Frank's cock 

Frank cupped the back of Gerard's head, panting. "Yeah, you love my big cock, don't you?" he said, his voice low and rough. He shook his head, moaning. "Tell me. Tell me what you'll do."  
Gerard made the strokes faster. "Oh yeah baby, I love your cock so much, I'm prepared to fucking worship it" he whispered and rubbed the vein on the underside of Frank's cock with his thumb. "I'm going to ask, no, I'm going to beg your permission to lick it off because I want to taste you, you taste so good, I could never have enough of it"  
Frank mouthed Gerard's neck, his hands moving greedily to grab his ass. "You're going to have to beg really good for that privilege. You're so good at begging," he moaned.  
Gerard used his free hand to play with each of Frank's nipples gently. "You know I'll beg nicely, I always do baby, only beg this nicely for you"

Frank arched into his touch, fingers clenching and unclenching on Gerard's backside. "Only for me? Even if we play with other people?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "I'd only beg for them if you told me to"  
"Yeah, you'd do it. You'd do anything I told you like the good little obedient slut you are," Frank hissed against Gerard's ear. Frank rubbed the cleft of Gerard's ass, moving his finger up and down aimlessly. "But none of their cocks would feel as good as mine."  
Gerard flicked his thumb over the with every other stroke. "That's right, only your cock feels this good" he Frank a gentle squeeze. "Only your cock can satisfy my hungry holes"  
Frank let out a broken whimper. "Oh, oh, fuck..." He pushed Gerard against the wall, mouthing his neck, worrying the pale skin with his teeth. He could feel himself getting closer, that slow ascension right before tension snapped. "Only me. Only me and my cock are enough for your hungry holes, you greedy whore. Tell me why, tell me," he said in a rushed whisper, and thought that at that point absolutely anything Gerard said would bring him over the edge.  
"Because no other cock could fill me up as nicely as yours does, the way it stretches me. Fuck, and when you fill me up with you cum, it's like a reward I didn't deserve baby, it's so fucking good" Gerard nibbled along Frank's jawline and kept working with his hand. 

Frank threw his head back and came with a loud groan, leaning on Gerard to avoid falling down as his legs started to shake. "Oh, fuck..." he breathed.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist to hold him up. "I've got you"  
Frank shivered, his eyes closed, and leaned on Gerard. He panted. "God, that was... that was intense..."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was, you alright?" He nudged Frank with his nose.  
Frank opened his eyes, a sleepy smile on his face. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "I'm so fucking fine."  
Gerard giggled. "Good!" He kissed Frank's cheek. "Should we actually have that shower now?"  
"Yeah, I need a shower now!" Frank gave Gerard a quick kiss. He looked down at Gerard's hand, at his come on his palm, and smirked. "You said something about begging?"

Gerard bit his lip. "Sir, may I lick you cum off my hand, please, I want to taste it so badly, please sir, it would be a shame to let it go to waste"  
Frank hummed, his eyes going dark. "You may." He licked his own lips.  
Gerard grinned. "Thank you" he licked his hand clean, moaning at the taste and closing his eyes  
Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and kissed him hard, tasting his own come on his lips.  
Gerard giggled against Frank's lips and melted into the kiss.  
Frank softened the kiss, making it gentle, but no less passionate and possessive.  
Gerard stroked Frank's back gently and hummed happily.

Frank sighed against his mouth and pulled back. "Mmh. I love you."  
Gerard grinned. "I know, I love you too"  
Frank gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, let's shower. I'm hungry as hell."  
"Okay!" Gerard smiled and got under the shower, quickly washing his hair.  
Frank poured soap on his hands and started washing his hair. "Scoot over, let me rinse..."  
Gerard moved over and started to wash his body.  
Frank washed his hair a second time before moving to his body. "You need a hand washing your back?" he joked, giving Gerard's backside a playful smack.

Gerard yelped a bit. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind" he smiled.  
"I'm always eager to touch you." Frank purred. He washed Gerard's back, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.  
"Mmm" Gerard giggled. "Am I just that irresistible?"  
"Always." Frank stroked Gerard's back, rubbing his shoulders and sliding his hands down his spine. It felt good to touch him like this, with no aim in mind, only to enjoy the way his skin felt.  
Gerard moved into the touch and purred softly.  
Frank reached around Gerard to hug him to his body, kissing the side of his neck softly. "Pretty boy."  
Gerard leaned against Frank. "Why thank you" he chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself" 

"Thank you," Frank purred. He stroked Gerard's stomach. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of soap and Gerard's skin. "Mmh. I don't think you're aware of how crazy I am about you."  
"Oh, I'm aware baby" Gerard moved his head to kiss Frank's cheek.  
Frank smiled, nuzzling Gerard's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and pulled away to finish showering.  
Gerard rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off with a towel then wrapped it around his hair.  
Frank followed him outside a couple of minutes later, dripping water on the floor. He toweled himself dry and wrapped a towel around his waist. "What time is it?" he asked as he got some clothes out of his bag.

Gerard shrugged. "I don't know, check" he said and slowly started to get himself dressed.  
Frank finished getting dressed before checking the time in his phone. "Okay, we probably can still have breakfast." He pocketed his phone. "Ready to go?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yep!" He smiled and opened the door, gesturing for Frank to go out.  
Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard's waist, hugging him close as he left the room. "I'm in the mood for some fruit. Or cereal. Do you think they'll have facon?"  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't know, you should ask them" Gerard put his arm around Frank's shoulders and walked with him.


	20. At the breakfast table

Frank and Gerard joined Mikey and Ray at the breakfast table.  
"What's up, guys?" Frank greeted Ray and Mikey as he took a seat.  
Mikey nodded at them. "Hey, not much, what about you?"  
Gerard skipped over to Mikey and Ray and gave them both a cuddle.  
Ray patted Gerard's back with a smile.  
"We had the most fucking amazing date ever." Frank grinned.  
Mikey chuckled. "I know, Gerard stole most of our bedsheets"  
Gerard grinned proudly "that's right!" 

Frank laughed. "You did? That's so amazing. You went all out."  
Gerard giggled. "Of course baby" he winked then stole one of Mikey's strawberries.  
"Oi!" Mikey pouted.  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Best boyfriend ever."  
"I'm glad you guys had fun." Ray laughed.  
Gerard grinned. "We /always/ have fun!" He ruffled Ray's hair.

Ray let Gerard ruffle his hair, laughing, even lowering his head to let him do it.  
"Damn right we do!" Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Be right back, going to get something from the buffet."  
Gerard nodded and sat down at the table. "Have fun with that"  
Frank left and returned a couple of minutes later, holding a dish full of food. He sat down and began eating. "This hotel's buffet is pretty good."  
"Really? What did you get then?" Gerard asked.  
"Waffles with what I'm pretty sure is actual maple syrup, some strawberries, tofu, some sort of..." Frank poked at it with his fork. "I think it's supposed to be a veggie burger. It was vegetarian so I grabbed a few. And some other stuff too. Want some?"  
Gerard took a strawberry. "Nice, thanks" he grinned.

"They had nutella, too," Frank said with a crocked grin.  
Gerard giggled. "Oh, I know"  
Frank attacked his waffles with gusto. "So what did you two do while we were having a date?" he asked Mikey and Ray.  
Mikey simply looked up, smirked and winked then casually went back to his breakfast.  
Gerard wide-eyed. "Wait! What?!"  
"Not with Ray" Mikey chuckled.  
Ray blushed bright red and shook his head. "We haven't!"  
Frank giggled. "Mikey, you sly dog. Who was it?"

Mikey tapped his nose. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out"  
Frank pouted. "Gee, your brother is mean with me." He rested his head on Gerard's shoulder and chewed his breakfast.  
"My brother is mean to everyone, don't take it personally" Gerard chuckled.  
"I thought we were friends, Mikeyway." Frank threw a strawberry at him. "What about you, Ray?"  
"I went out for a walk. There's a mall nearby. I drank coffee and got a new video game." Ray smiled.  
Mikey caught the strawberry "don't play with your food."  
Gerard chuckled. "Well, you had an exciting evening Ray!" 

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my real dad!" Frank stuck his tongue out at him.  
Ray shrugged good naturedly. "I'm fine with boring."  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. "I still expect you to behave" he pointed a fork at Frank.  
"Awww, that's cute" Gerard giggled.  
Frank blew a raspberry at him, giggling. "Fuck the police!"  
Ray chewed his own breakfast, staring at Frank thoughtfully. "You look different," he pointed out.  
Mikey looked at Frank and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah you do.... What's changed?"  
Gerard laughed. "Yeah Frankie, what changed?" He giggled, not believing that what changed wasn't obvious. 

"I put my lip and nose rings back on." Frank pointed at his mouth and nose.  
"Oh, right. They look good on you." Ray nodded his approval.  
Gerard grinned. "Yeah, they look marvelous" he leaned over to kiss Frank softly then flicked his tongue against the lip ring.  
"Oh come on guys, not during breakfast" Mikey put his hand over his eyes dramatically.  
"But I have to get used to eating with the lip ring on." Frank hummed against Gerard's mouth, flipping off Mikey behind Gerard's back.  
Ray laughed into his cup of coffee.  
Mikey rolled his eyes.  
Gerard giggled. "Mikey's just jealous" Gerard murmured and tugged on Frank's lips ring with his teeth gently.  
"Yeah, Mikes, you know you wish you had a tattooed, piercing punk God all for yourself." Frank winked an eye at him. He gasped softly against Gerard's mouth.

"You like making yourself sound all punk and tough, don't you?" Mikey chuckled "and Gerard seriously, stop, you look desperate for affection.... Again"  
Gerard shot Mikey a glare then kissed along Frank's jawline, just to piss Mikey off.  
"Motherfucker, I /am/ tough and punk." Frank grinned smugly and hugged Gerard close. "Oh, shut up. He doesn't."  
"I think it's sweet they're so in love." Ray shrugged.  
"No, you're more of a fluffy puppy" Mikey chuckled.  
Gerard shook his head. "No, he's a flower" he smiled and nipped Frank's earlobe.  
Frank pouted. "Gee, you're not helping." He glared at Ray, who was laughing behind his cup of coffee. "What are you laughing at, motherfucker?"  
"Oh, at nothing... flower." 

Gerard giggled and kissed down Frank's neck. "Shh my flower, it's okay"  
Mikey burst out laughing. "That is adorable!"  
Frank's pout intensified. "Whatever. I'm still more punk than any of you guys."  
"You sure are." Ray made a military salute.  
Mikey grinned. "Oh yes, especially with that pout"  
Gerard nipped Frank's neck and made a needy noise.  
Mikey cleared his throat. "Desperate, Gerard is desperate" 

Frank flipped Mikey and Ray off, which only made Ray laugh. He turned his attention to Gerard, hugging him closer. "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered into his ear, pretending he was just licking it.  
Gerard smiled and sat on Frank's lap, making himself comfortable. "Nothing baby" he said nuzzled Frank's neck.  
Mikey chuckled. "Hey Ray, don't you think Gerard's a bit desperate?"  
Ray blushed. "Uh..."  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, nuzzling his neck. "Is that what's going on, baby?"  
Mikey grinned. "Don't worry, you can say it, I promise Gee won't be offended"  
Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "I just like being cuddled" 

Ray looked at Frank and Gerard with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look. Frank shrugged. "I..." Ray started. "I guess he does."  
Frank stroked Gerard's back, holding him tight. "Yeah?"  
Gerard nodded "yeah" he nuzzled Frank's forehead then kissed it.  
Mikey chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just glad it's not on my head to be his cuddle buddy"  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek, brushed his thumb over his lips. "I'm glad I am your cuddle buddy," he said softly.  
"I keep saying it's cute." Ray shrugged and popped one of Frank's strawberries in his mouth.  
Mikey chuckled. "Well, it is a cupcake and a flower after all"  
Gerard giggled and kissed Frank's thumb. 

Frank flipped Mikey off behind Gerard's back, where Gerard couldn't see him, but he didn't take his eyes off Gerard. He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Cupcake." Ray repeated, laughing. "Their nicknames suit them."  
Gerard relaxed under the touch.  
Mikey chuckled. "Oh I know"  
Frank kept his hand there, on the back of Gerard's neck, the gentle weight of it warm and grounding. He brushed their lips together softly.  
"So... I guess he does that?" Ray told Mikey, eyes darting from Frank and Gerard to Mikey.  
Gerard smiled softly and stroked Frank's cheek.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Does what?" 

Frank bumper their noses together. "I love you," he whispered the words into his cheek. "I'm never letting go."  
Ray shrugged. "I don't know."  
"I love you too, so much" Gerard whispered back.  
Mikey patted Ray's head. "Fair enough"  
Frank smiled and stroked Gerard's back, kissing him softly, his tongue tangling with Gerard's lazily.  
Ray half-heartedly swatted at Mikey's hand. "My life is going to be so much easier once the tour is over."  
Gerard kissed back, sighing in content.  
Mikey titled his head to the side. "And what's so hard about life now?" 

Frank stroked Gerard's cheek as they kissed, one arm around his body.  
Ray shrugged helplessly. "Everything is... confusing."  
Gerard stroked Frank's cheek.  
Mikey put his hand on Ray's shoulder reassuringly. "What's confusing?"  
Frank turned his face into it to kiss the palm of his hand.  
"Everything!" Ray's hair bounced as he lowered his head with a sigh. "I feel like I'm in the middle of this game and you all know the rules but I don't," he admitted quietly.  
Frank arched his eyebrows at Ray's words, but let the others handle it, for now.

Mikey frowned in confusion. "You're not making sense man, what game?"  
Gerard bit his lip in worry and got off Frank's lap to go up to Ray and give him a cuddle.  
"This... kinky gay game thing." Ray gestured helplessly. He let Gerard cuddle him. "I thought I was straight!"  
Frank wrinkled his nose. "Aw, man. Don't tell me you're freaking out over the gay thing."  
Gerard kissed Ray's cheek then rocked him from side to side. "It's okay baby Ray, gay is okay, cock is fabulous and prostates aren't used enough in straight sex anyway"  
Mikey blinked a few time. "Seriously Gee? You really think that's the right thing to say right now?"  
Gerard shrugged and nuzzled Ray.  
Ray's shoulders shook as Gerard's words surprised a laugh out of him.  
"You're probably bi, anyway." Frank shrugged. He reached across the table to pat Ray's arm. "Hey. It's cool, bro. I mean, gay, straight, who gives a shit. Just do whatever feels right."

Gerard nodded along. "Yeah, it's all okay"  
"It's never too late to 'experiment'" Mikey added.  
"It's a little confusing. And I feel so stupid. I mean, how long did you guys know you were, you know. Into guys?" Ray looked at the other three.  
"Pretty much the moment my cock started working," Frank admitted. "But, you know, for plenty of guys it takes longer."  
"I found out a few years back" Mikey said. "I hyperventilated the first time I tried to hit on a guy" he admitted, sounding amused at the memory.  
"I pretty much always knew" Gerard added. "But then I didn't realise I liked girls so /that/ was confusing for me, I mean I still can't get over the fact that it's nice to touch boobs"  
"Aw, seriously, Mikes? But you're so good at picking up people!" Frank said surprised. He giggled and extended his hand to high five Gerard. "Hell yeah, boobs are awesome!"  
"So you guys think I might be a late bloomer?" Ray frowned, expression almost sad.

Gerard high fived Frank.  
"Now I am! It was only the first time" Mikey nodded then turned to Ray and smiled a bit. "Not late, just in your own time" he paused for a moment then kissed Ray's cheek.  
Gerard followed Mikey's example and kissed Ray's other cheek. "It's like some flowers take forever to bloom but then they're so much more beautiful than the ones that bloom quickly"  
Ray smiled softly. He raised his eyes to Frank's face, who had stood up to stand next to him. "He really has a thing for flowers, uh?"  
"Yup," Frank agreed, and gave Ray a bear hug. Ray patted his back. Frank kissed Ray's cheek, making a smacking noise. "It's cool, man. No one is going to think less of you. It doesn't make you less of a guy." He pulled back after a few seconds.  
"Thank you." Ray said, to all three of them.  
Gerard giggled. "Flowers are fabulous!"  
Mikey laughed. "Don't worry Ray, you can't be more gay that Gerard anyway" 

Ray burst out laughing, one of those bright smiles that illuminated his whole face.  
"Jerk." Frank flickered Mikey on the ear, but he was grinning too. He pulled Gerard into a hug, simply because he could. "So, feeling better?"  
Ray nodded. "A little. I'm still a bit confused about everything else, but... I do feel better about that part."  
Gerard leaned against Frank and kissed his cheek.  
"What's everything else? Because I'm pretty sure Gerard can come up with some sort of flower metaphor for that too" Mikey said with a smile.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek, holding him close. He went to sit down, pulling Gerard onto his lap.  
"You know, the... Kinky thing." Ray frowned. "Is the whole band really bisexual and kinky?"  
"Well.... Is that so bad?" Gerard asked.  
Mikey chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is, but hey, that just means we're all cool motherfuckers"

"It's not bad at all!" Frank scowled. "Everyone is kinky. Everyone has things that get them off more than other things. Even if that thing is something totally vanilla like, I don't know. Kissing. Or tits."  
Ray tilted his head. "When you put it that way. But... The things that get you off are more complicated than that."  
"Oh...." Gerard looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "Well.... Complicated things don't have to be bad.... I mean just because something is different can't mean it's bad, right?" He said quietly.  
Ray shook his head, making his curls bounce around. "No, no, I'm not, I'm not judging. I'm not saying it's /bad/. I'm saying I have no idea how it works or, how I..." He swallowed. "How I work into it."  
Frank held Gerard's hand in his. "Fair enough..."  
"So basically you're trying to say you want to try some kinky stuff but don't know how to start?" Mikey asked.  
Gerard held Frank's hand tightly.

Ray shrugged, looking down at his hands. "I don't know, but you guys said..." He blushed.  
"We offered you to play with us," Frank finished for him, and Ray nodded.  
Gerard sighed. "If you don't want to, we won't pressure you.... If you want to but you don't want any 'kinky shit' to be happening then that's fine too... It's really not that complicated"  
Ray poked at one of the strawberries Frank had thrown at him. "How do you... How do you know what you want when you haven't tried any of that stuff?" Ray muttered at last.  
Gerard sat on Ray's lap. "Think about it a bit more, just like what do you think would turn you on? Imagine yourself in the situation" he tucked Ray's hair behind his ear.  
"Yeah man, have a think then just experiment" Mikey added.  
Ray looked at Gerard's face, his bottom lip between his teeth, then at Frank. "I liked... I liked what we did in the bus."  
"What part of it?" Frank leaned forward, his chin on his linked fingers, and it was like every time a lover shared a fantasy with him. The same sense of responsibility over the scene, the same pull to get it right, to make it good. It filled with a sense of control and purpose.

Gerard kissed then nuzzled Ray's cheek. "Go on, talk to us" he cuddled Ray tightly.  
Mikey looked between the other 3 men and listened intently.  
Ray hugged Gerard back tentatively. "I liked... I like this. Cuddling. Is that okay?"  
Frank nodded. "Yeah man. Totally." He smiled. "What else?"  
"Uhm." Ray felt himself blush harder. "I like. Christ. This is messed up..." He looked away.  
Gerard shook his head. "Whatever it is, it is /not/ messed up, I promise you" he whispered.  
"I liked." Ray closed his eyes, tried again without having to see their faces. "I liked being embarrassed."  
"Oh," Frank breathed. "Yeah. We can work with that."  
Gerard smiled and played with Ray's hair. "That's cool" he nodded. "It's awesome Ray, seriously" 

"Plus, look at you. It's not like we're going to have to work very hard to get you to blush." Frank snickered.  
"Asshole." Ray laughed. He looked up at Gerard. "Is it really okay?"  
"Yeah, it really is" Gerard smiled sweetly. "Shame or embarrassment kink is totally a thing, by the way" he winked. "You wouldn't believe the amount of people that are into it"  
"Oh. Really?" Ray seemed genuinely surprised. "I didn't even know I was into it, until..." he trailed off.  
"Until it happened and it got you hard," Frank finished off for him. Ray nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how often that happens. Anything else?"  
"Uh..." Ray hesitated. He looked up at Gerard. "Will you... The thing you said earlier, subbing. Will you be doing that?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "Only if you want me to be baby" he winked and chuckled a bit. 

"Only..." Ray looked at Frank, who was chewing on his thumb nail distractedly. "Can I do that too? I think. I think I'd like that."  
Frank took his thumb out of his mouth. "You want to sub?"  
Ray shrugged and nodded.  
"Huh. Gee, you cool with that?"  
Gerard grinned. "I am /very/ cool with it" he giggled and bounced happily in Ray's lap.  
Mikey grinned. "Hey guys, mind if I watch?"  
Frank burst out laughing. "We're definitely the most bisexual, most kinky band in the world." He shrugged. "Hell, yeah. I'm cool with that if you guys are. Gee?"  
Gerard nodded "yeah, wouldn't be the first time, Ray?"  
"Aha!" Frank threw his hands in the air in triumph. "I fucking knew it! I /knew/ you two had to have done /something/." he giggled. Calming down, he squeezed Ray's arm. "Ray?"  
Ray looked at Mikey and swallowed before nodding eagerly. "Yeah."

Gerard chuckled "alright, don't get too excited" he grinned then winked at Mikey who just smirked to himself.  
"That's awesome! Give me a time and a place and I'll be there" Mikey grinned.  
"How is this my life. This is too fucking incredible." Frank giggled. "Oh, hey, we should agree on safewords and stuff. Write a list with hard limits, stuff like that."  
"What?" Ray frowned, confused.  
Gerard giggled. "Can we just use microphone? I use it and so does Mikey so it would make sense, right?"  
Mikey nodded "yeah, and hard limits are what you definitely /don't/ want to be doing, like say you have your embarrassment kink, some people might want to have their cock laughed at but you might not want that, so you'd write it on your list of hard limits" 

Frank arched his eyebrows. "You share a safeword? That's... That's pretty sweet, actually." Frank smiled softly. "We can also use the stoplight system. I'll explain it to you later, Ray."  
Ray stared at Mikey, eyes wide. "...my dick is kind of really big," he muttered, and then blushed.  
Mikey chuckled "good for you, Ray!"  
Gerard pouted. "How is it sweet?"  
"I think Ray likes talking about his dick!" said Frank in a sing-song voice. Ray covered his face with his hands, blushing, which made Frank giggle. Getting more serious, he told Gerard, "I don't know, it's just is. You guys have always been really tight and united. It seems fitting you'd share your safeword, too."

Gerard smiled. "Yeah.... I guess it is kind of sweet then" he chuckled softly.  
Mikey ruffled Gerard's hair and smiled at him then moved closer to Ray and whispered in his ear. "Is that right Ray? You like having your big cock talked about? Huh... You want us to look at it, don't you? You want to show it off, even though you're too /embarrassed/ to admit it"  
"Yeah, it is." Frank squeezed Gerard's hand. "You are sweet." He watched Mikey's action with an arched eyebrow, intrigued.  
Ray gasped, his blush intensifying. He closed his eyes tight and nodded, a barely there movement.  
Gerard smiled at Frank happily.  
Mikey chuckled lowly. "You know, Gee would probably gasp and point and /stare/, wouldn't you just love that?" 

Ray chewed on the inside his cheeks, but a high, turned on noise still left his throat at that.  
"You know," Frank said, snickering. "Not that none of us seems to have much of a concept of privacy, but there are comfier places to discuss this."  
Gerard giggled. "Yes! Like our fort!" He grinned and stood up.  
Mikey nipped Ray's ear playfully then stood up. "Yeah, you two are right, let's go"  
"Yeah, good idea. We're getting the mattresses on it, though, the blankets weren't enough." He stood up himself and reached for Gerard's hand, squeezing it.  
Ray cleared his throat and followed them. He walked shrunk on himself, the hands crossed in front of his lap not quite enough to hide the bulge between his legs.  
"Enjoying yourself, uh, Toro?" Frank arched an eyebrows at him, giggling.

Gerard intertwined his and Frank's fingers together and skipped along happily.  
Mikey smirked. "Oh, quit trying to hide, it's not like you don't want everyone to see"  
Frank hurried along to match Gerard's pace. He nudged him. "You seem happy."  
"I don't want to get arrested for public indecency," Ray hissed, following the other two.  
Gerard giggled. "Because I am!"  
Mikey chuckled. "Don't worry, if these two haven't got arrested yet" he pointed at Frank and Gerard. "Then you won't either"  
"Good. I like making you happy." Frank stopped in front of the elevator doors and pulled Gerard into a hug, kissing him.  
"I can't walk around like this..." Ray stopped near Frank and Gerard, squirming. "How come I'm the only one this..." He pointed down at his crotch, then thought better of it and covering it with his hands once again

Gerard melted into the kiss, stroking Frank's cheeks.  
Mikey chuckled. "I don't know maybe it's because just mentioning the word cock, gets you hard"  
Frank smiled against Gerard's mouth and kissed him deeper.  
Ray shifted his weight from one foot to the other restlessly. "It does not," he mumbled.  
The doors of the elevator opened with a cheerful 'ping' and Frank pulled away from Gerard's lips to walk in. He pressed the right button. "Hey, I'm not sure we have enough condoms and lube, Mikey, Ray, could you get some from your stash before we meet up in our room? I don't know if you're planning to do this right now, but I like to be prepared." Frank shrugged. In reality it was just a excuse to get a couple of minutes alone with Gerard.  
Mikey nodded. "Sure! We can do that" the door opened and Mikey pulled Ray out of the elevator, turning the opposite way to Frank and Gerard's room.

Frank opened the door to their room for Gerard and stepped aside with a little bow. "After you."  
Gerard giggled and walked into the room "why thank you, sweet gentleman!"  
Frank tipped an imaginary hat at him and walked him after him. "I thought we should have a little talk before we begin negotiating everything else with the others, make sure we're on the same page," he said after closing the door. "So, first of all, you cool with what's going on?"  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Yeah I am, what about you, sweetheart?"  
"Totally cool." Frank grinned. He tugged Gerard close and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, let's be more specific now. Is there anything I should keep in mind today? Like, are your limits the same ones as in a regular scene? Is there anything you don't want Ray to do with either of us, or that you don't want me or you to do with Ray?"

Gerard chewed on his lip. "Don't call him pretty boy.... That's mine" he nodded. "That's all"  
Frank smiled softly. "Only yours," he agreed, linking their fingers. He looked down, chewing on his bottom lip. "So, Mikey..."  
"Oh... Umm if he bothers you then we can tell him to bugger off, he won't be offended" Gerard kissed Frank's forehead.  
Frank snorted. "Are you kidding? This is like every wet dream I had when I was still just a fan of the band." He shook his head. "Nah, I want him to participate. I just want to know how you two usually do this. I don't want to suggest something that might gross you out in the heat of the moment, y'know?"  
Gerard blushed. "I ummm... We have done stuff.... And yeah.... Like well..... I know it's weird 'cause we're brothers..... I seriously doubt you could gross either of us out... " He scratched the back of his head.  
Frank smiled gleefully. "I so fucking knew it. What sort of stuff? Like, kinky stuff?"

Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah... Kinky stuff...."  
"With..." Frank's smiled faltered for the first time. "With him as your dom?"  
Gerard looked down and nodded silently.  
"Hey. Hey." Frank lifted Gerard's chin and kissed him softly. "It's cool. I'm glad you had someone who cares about you, someone you love you could share this with. Only." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Like, I get you two have a history together, and that I can never hope to match what you two have but... Christ, I don't think it's fair asking this of you." He looked away.  
"You don't have to match anything, what I have with you is different from what I have with Mikey but it's no lesser, alright? No, tell me what you need" Gerard moved Frank's head so they were looking at each other. 

Frank sucked on his lip ring, trying to find the right words. "I'm cool with him domming you and ordering you around. I think it's hot." Frank grinned. "But... I'm your dom. Not him. Okay? I-I know it's stupid and fucking unfair, but I need to know if he and I order you to do different things, you..." he trailed off and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "I don't /mean/ to be this stupid and insecure. It sort of happens naturally," he said wryly.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and held him protectively. "I think it's kind of cute and you know what? When I say I'm /your/ obedient little slut, I mean it" he chuckled a bit. "You're my dom now, not him and he knows that too, he knows well enough not to order me to do something else than you did" he smiled a little and kissed Frank's forehead.  
Frank closed his eyes, nuzzling Gerard's cheek. "Okay," he said softly, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for... everything. Thank you for getting me." He kissed him softly, holding his face in his hands. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Gerard smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you have" he kissed Frank's nose and cuddled him tightly.  
"It bears repeating, cause I've never been more in love with you before." Frank giggled softly, hugging him back.  
Gerard laughed happily. "I love you too" he pulled Frank into a passionate kiss.  
Mikey knocked on the door twice "Hey guys"  
Frank squeezed Gerard's hand. "You ready?"  
Gerard nodded happily. "Of course!"


	21. Foursome

Frank kissed Gerard one last time. "Showtime." He smirked and opened the door.  
Ray looked slightly less embarrassed than he had at the breakfast buffet, but a lot more nervous. "Uh, hi guys."

"Hellooooooo" Gerard waved. "Come inside, we have a fort!" He giggled and gestured to said fort.  
Mikey grinned. "Oh I know, it's made of mine and Ray's bedsheets mostly" he flicked Gerard's ear.  
"Wait wait, before you come into the fort, Ray, help me move those mattresses inside the fort, okay?" said Frank.  
"Oh! Yeah." Ray was happy to have something to focus on other that what they were going to do. Between the two of them they got the mattresses in the fort and the nutella, jam and toast outside the room.  
Gerard grinned. "All done?" He didn't wait for answer before going inside the fort.  
Mikey followed him inside.  
"Yup!" Frank bounced on one of the mattresses, giggling. "I explained the stoplight system to Ray."  
Ray nodded, picking at one of the pockets of his jeans.

Gerard cuddled up to Ray. "Don't be nervous"  
"I'm trying not to be." Ray smiled a little shakily. "I never thought I'd have sex with three guys in a pillow fort."  
"Neither did I. It's making my day." Frank said, looking in awe at the sheets. He shook his head, blinking. "But anyway. Don't worry, okay? We can take it slow, and we don't have to do anything you don't want. And if you don't want something..."  
"I say red." Ray guessed.  
"Yeah! You have it already." Frank grinned.  
Mikey smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you"  
"Green is fab" Gerard added helpfully. 

Frank nodded. "Yeah. I'm green right now. How about you guys?"  
Ray hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. I'm green, too."  
Mikey nodded. "Green"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "I'm am so green, hey Ray, can I lick your neck?"  
Ray blinked. "Oh. Yeah, you can."  
Frank leaned back on his arms to watch them.  
Gerard grinned. "Thanks!" He licked a stripe up Ray's neck then snuggled closer. 

Ray shivered. He tentatively hugged Gerard back, wrapping his arms around him. "This is nice. I like cuddling."  
"Cuddling is awesome," Frank agreed, laying down and resting his head on Mikey's lap, because, freakout aside, he loved his bandmates. "Okay, anyone has anything to say?"  
Mikey stroked Frank's hair, almost like a reflex. "Not really" he shook his head.  
Gerard nuzzled Ray "I have nothing to say, I just want to lick everyone" he nodded.  
Frank giggled. "Okay, fair enough. We like you licking us, baby." He winked an eye at Gerard. "Ray?"  
"Uh. I do actually. You said I could say it if I didn't want to do something, right?" Ray picked at his nails. "So... No anal. I mean, you guys can have it. But I don't want anything going inside my ass, okay? It's too much for the first time."

Gerard smiled and kissed Ray's cheek. "That's okay, I could totally just blow you or something" he grinned.  
Mikey chuckled. "You're so forward, Gee"  
Ray choked on nothing, the blush returning at full force.  
"Aww, come on, Gee, you can't just blow Ray. You should kiss first." Frank grinned. "Don't you want that, Ray?"  
"Uh." Ray nodded slowly.  
Gerard bit his lip. "Can I kiss you right now Ray?" He whispered.  
Ray looked down at Gerard's lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." He frowned. "Uh. Wait, am I supposed to say green?"  
"Yes works." Frank chuckled. "Kiss him, Gee."  
Gerard leaned in and kissed Ray sweetly.  
Mikey grinned and watched happily. 

Ray let out a shocked gasp against Gerard's lips. For one long moment, he remained frozen, not moving a muscle. Then he leaned closer, tentatively touching Gerard's arm and kissing back.  
"Mmh, yeah." Frank grinned.  
Gerard smiled against Ray's lips. "Hey" he murmured and kissed his more deeply.  
"Hey," Ray breathed shakily. He made a soft noise, his full lips opening to let Gerard in.  
Gerard slipped his tongue into Ray's mouth and tangled his fingers in Ray's hair. "Mmm" 

Frank sucked on his lip ring, watching them kiss. "Yeah. You like kissing him, Gee?"  
"Yeah, I do" Gerard said quietly then continued to kiss Ray.  
Mikey licked his lips.  
Ray rested his hands on the small of his back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  
Frank took a deep breath. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he whispered to Mikey.  
Mikey nodded. "Oh hell yes" he stroked Frank's cheek and smiled.  
Gerard sucked on Ray's bottom lip greedily.

Frank returned the smile, nuzzling Mikey's hand happily.  
Ray moaned against Gerard's mouth, his fingers curling around the fabric of Gerard's t-shirt.  
"Take it off," said Frank. Ray pulled back and nodded. He gripped the bottom of Gerard's t-shirt and looked at him questioningly.  
Gerard put his arm up and grinned. "Go on"  
"Take your own off too Ray" Mikey added.  
Ray nodded again. He pulled Gerard's t-shirt up, hands calloused from playing the guitar stroking his stomach and chest as he did. Once he finished with that, he took his own shirt off, much less ceremoniously.  
"Damn, Toro, you're hot." Frank grinned lazily, making Ray blush. "Gee, touch him."

Gerard moved his hands around Ray's body, looking at him with wide eyes "you're gorgeous."  
Mikey moaned softly at the sight. "You both are."  
Ray lowered his head. "I'm not," he muttered. "Gerard is. The three of you are," he said softly.  
"Hey, stop it with the self-deprecating stuff." Frank sat up. "We're all very attractive dudes."  
Gerard pouted. "You're beautiful and that's that" he licked up Ray's neck and nipped it.  
Mikey chuckled softly.  
Ray closed his eyes, gasping. "Whatever you say," he whispered.  
Frank turned around to give Mikey's cheek a sloppy kiss. "Feel free to join in whenever you want, kay?" With those words he knee-walked until he was behind Gerard, his chest pressed against Gerard's back. He hugged his middle and pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck.

Mikey decided to simply watch for a little longer.  
Gerard hummed appreciatively and grazed his teeth along Ray's neck.  
Frank perched his head on Gerard's shoulder, watching them both. At Ray's whine, he smiled. "Do you want him to bite down, Ray?"  
"I...I don't know," admitted Ray quietly, but there was something in his eyes that shouted /yes/.  
"Gee, bite him for me, yeah? Show them what a obedient little slut you are for me," Frank said in a stage whisper, letting the others hear him.  
Gerard nodded and bit down on Ray's neck, he licked the spot afterwards and moaned softly.  
"You like that, mmh?" Frank hummed, to both of them. Ray nodded. "Like when I tell you what to do," he added, this time only for Gerard.  
Gerard bit his lip. "You know I do, sir" he turned his head to press a soft kiss to Frank's lips.  
Mikey grinned. "Sir? I love that" he moved closer to the three. "Frank, mind if I tell Gerard what to do?" 

Frank returned the kiss. He could hear Ray's breathing getting heavier as he saw them kiss, and it turned him on, to be showing Gerard off in front of the others. He pulled away. "Yeah, go ahead," he said, leaning back on his hands. "Gerard, do what Mikey tells you," he said, having a sudden flash of inspiration. Saying that made it feel like Gerard was obeying /him/, by proxy, like Mikey's commands where his own. It made this feel better, hotter, even if on the surface nothing had changed.  
"Thanks Frank" Mikey smiled. "Gerard open Ray's pants... With your teeth, alright cupcake?"  
Gerard nodded and grinned at Ray before shuffling so he could bend over to open Ray's pants with his teeth, just like he was told.  
Frank snickered. "Cupcake? Is that what you call him when you're doing this?"  
Ray leaned back on his hands, his fingers clenching around two fistfuls of sheets.

Mikey chuckled a bit. "Not always, I call him cupcake outside of scenes too" he shrugged and smiled.  
Gerard giggled. "I'm a strange cupcake" he whispered more to himself than anyone else then nuzzled Ray's tummy.  
"Sweetest cupcake." Frank bent down to lick the back of Gerard's neck, chuckling.  
Ray shivered, his eyes soft and half-lidded. "Can I. Can you." He swallowed. "Can you tell me what to do, too?"  
Gerard purred quietly and bit his lip.  
Mikey smiled. "Of course sweetheart, you're going to pull on Gerard's hair for me, okay? And pull hard, make him moan"  
Gerard looked up with wide, eager eyes.  
Ray nodded. Licking his lips, he gingerly gripped Gerard's hair and pulled, slowly increasing the pressure.  
"Yeah," Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder, sitting back on his heels but stroking Gerard's back. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, slut? You like the way Ray hurts you..."

Gerard moaned and whimpered. "Y-yes, I love it" he gasped softly.  
Mikey smiled. "Good boys" he said sweetly and pressed a kissed to Ray's cheek then one to Gerard's neck.  
Ray sighed at the praise, leaning into the kiss.  
"We're two lucky bastards, uh, Mikey?" Frank chuckled lowly. He shifted, moving closer to Ray, but still stroking Gerard's upper back. "What about you, Ray? Did you like doing what Mikey told you to?" Ray blushed harder, lowering his head. "You can tell us. In fact, I bet it turns you on to tell us. Am I right?" Frank continued. Eyes tightly closed, Ray nodded, and Frank chuckled.  
"Hell yeah we are" Mikey agreed. "Fuck, look at you two, so obedient, Gerard lick Ray's lips, Ray you're going to want to kiss him because of that, but you won't, you won't even move, got it?"  
Gerard started to lean in but was stopped by Mikey's hand on his chest. "Wait until Ray answers me" 

Ray blinked. "Uh. You don't want me to move. Okay." He nodded slowly. "Got it."  
"Oh, this I don't want to miss." Frank smirked. He rested his chin on Ray's shoulder to watch.  
Mikey smiled. "Good" he moved his hand away from Gerard's chest who leaned in straight away, slowly licking Ray's lips with the tip of his tongue, first the upper lip then the lower one.  
Ray was tense under Gerard with the effort of staying still, his eyes tightly closed as he panted. Frank pillowed his cheek on his shoulder as he watched, one hand stroking Ray's back and the other stroking Gerard's side. "So obedient. Good boys..."  
Mikey licked his lips. "Good, well done"  
Gerard leaned back again and nuzzled Mikey's shoulder who stroked Gerard's hair. "Do you think we should get our boys naked, Frank?"  
Ray was watching Mikey and Gerard, eyes wide. His hands were once again over his groin, trying to cover the bulge there.  
"Yeah, I think we should. I know I'm dying to see what Ray has been hiding in his pants..." Frank purred. "Ray, hands at your sides. Good boys don't hide themselves, right, Gee?" Ray slowly moved his hands at his sides, already breathing hard. "Much better. Gee, I think Mikey said something earlier about taking off his jeans with your teeth?" He arched an eyebrow at Mikey, asking confirmation.

Gerard nodded quickly when Frank directed a question at him. "That's right sir"  
"I said he should /open/ them with his teeth, which he did, I think pulling jeans off with his teeth might be a little hard for our cupcake, but he can do it with the underwear" Mikey smiled then leaned in and whispered something in Gerard's ear, quietly enough so only he could hear him.  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah. So keep your hands there like a good boy," Frank told Ray. He shrugged. "That works," he told Mikey. He lifted his eyebrows when he watched Mikey whisper in Gerard's ear, but his face remained open and friendly.  
Mikey nudged Gerard gently. "Go on"  
Gerard nodded and slowly pulled Ray's jeans off then threw them to the side, same with his socks, he then brought the waist band oh Ray's underwear between his teeth and pulled it off too, closing his eyes. Once the underwear was off, he opened his eyes and gasped. "Fuck" he stared at Ray's cock with wide eyes.  
Mikey grinned at Frank.

Ray's fingers clenched on the sheets.  
"Damn, Toro. You're fucking hung," Frank purred he reached down to give him a squeeze. "Shit, I didn't know they made them this big outside of porn."  
"It's not that big," Ray muttered, blushing.  
"I think it is" Mikey bit his lip and winked at Ray.  
Gerard simply continued to stare, his mouth a bit open.  
Frank stroked him, rubbing his thumb over the head to gather some precum. He lifted his hand to Gerard's lips. "You wanna take a taste?"  
Ray let out a muffled moan, his toes curling.  
Gerard nodded and licked the precum off Frank's thumb, moaning softly at the taste.  
Mikey stroked one of Ray's thighs. "Tell us what you want" 

Frank thumbed Gerard's bottom lip, playing with it.  
Ray swallowed. "He said... His mouth.. Can he?" he said in a small voice.  
"You want Gee's pretty mouth on your cock? You want him to suck you off?" Frank purred. Ray nodded eagerly, his face red. "Say it."  
"I want him to s-suck me off," Ray said.  
Gerard made a needy noise. "Frankie, can I please?" He nuzzled Frank's neck.  
Mikey hummed softly. "I want to see that"  
Ray's fingers clenched on the sheets, and Frank whispered in his ear, loud enough for the others to hear, "Alright, here are the rules. You can't fuck Gerard's throat. He needs it so sing. You are not allowed to come until Mikey or I give you permission. Got it?" Ray nodded. Frank kissed Gerard. "You may." He rested his hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down gently.

Gerard kissed Frank back quickly and smiled, he moved down, his mouth open, he wrapped his lips around the head of Ray's cock and sucked gently.  
Mikey moved behind Gerard and opened his belt. "Don't mind me" he smiled then unbuttoned Gerard's jeans and pulled them down and off along with his underwear.  
Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, pulling it aside so it wouldn't obscure the view of his pink mouth taking Ray in. "Pretty boy," he whispered, running his thumb over his cheek.  
Ray let out a strangled groan, his eyes falling closed and his head thrown back, solid muscles tense.  
Mikey gave Gerard's cock a few teasing strokes.  
That and Frank's words caused Gerard to moan around Ray's length and he took more in, sucking eagerly. 

Frank groaned, his eyes on Mikey's hand around Gerard's cock. "Oh fuck. You are..." He swallowed, licking his lips and taking a deep breath to try and get himself under control. Tearing his eyes away from them, he focused on Ray. "How does that feel, Ray?" he said, his voice low.  
"So good," Ray moaned. Forgetting himself for a second, he tried to grab Gerard's head to push him down, but Frank took his wrists.  
Kneeling behind him, he held Ray's wrists behind his back. "Tsk, tsk. You weren't given permission to do that."  
Mikey smirked. "Naughty boy, Ray, do something like that again and you might be in for a punishment" he kept stroking Gerard, slowly and almost lazily.  
Gerard bobbed his head up and down Ray's cock happily, almost like he was doing it to a tune of a cheerful song.  
Ray whimpered, shrinking on himself, but Frank shushed him softly, his free hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "Hey, hey. It's okay. We won't have to punish you, will be? You're going to be so good and obedient, no one will have to punish you, right?" Frank said softly, the question directed to all three of them.  
"I'll be good. I'll be so good, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bad," Ray babbled, his thighs trembling with the effort of not thrusting into Gerard's mouth.

Mikey bit his lip. "That's right, good boy, it's okay, our sweet boy's so new to this and so good already" he said softly.  
Gerard stroked Ray's thighs, trying to make his relax a little, he licked the underside of Ray's cock slowly and groaned around him.  
Ray closed his eyes with a sigh, relaxing under Gerard's touch and Mikey and Frank's words. "I want to be good," he repeated, voice soft and innocent.  
"You are." Frank kissed the side of Ray's face. He stroked Gerard's hair, smiling softly at him. "You both are. Our sweet, obedient boys. Look at the way I'm holding your wrists." Frank's fingers became even more gentle around Ray's wrists. "You're stronger than me, you could break free, but you're not because you like being a good boy, right, Ray?"  
Ray nodded slowly, a small, pleased smile on his lips.  
Gerard hummed in content. He wrapped a hand around the base of Ray's cock, stroking what wasn't in his mouth.  
Mikey shuffled over to sit next to Ray and stroke his back, he kissed along Ray's jawline softly.

"You like that, uh?" Frank grinned down at Gerard over Ray's shoulder, but he kept a hand on the back of Gerard's head, the gentle pressure keeping him from releasing Ray's cock. "Good little cockslut. Good boys." His chest was still pressed to Ray's back.  
Ray leaned into Mikey's touch, pressing down on the mattress with his foot to keep from thrusting up.  
Gerard flicked his tongue over the tip of Ray's cock a few times, he hummed his agreement to Frank's question.  
Mikey mouthed at Ray's neck, he sucked on the skin.  
Ray bared his throat for Mikey, and Frank moved to his side, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "Look at Gerard," Frank whispered. "Look what a good job he's doing." Ray blinked his eyes open and looked at Gerard, his eyes unfocused.  
"And you Gerard, look at Ray, look at what you're doing to him" Mikey said and bit down on Ray's neck.  
Gerard looked up and groaned at the sight of Ray all unfocused, almost out of it. 

Ray gasped, his shoulders trembling as Mikey bit him. His eyes met Gerard's and he smiled at him, soft and relaxed.  
"Perfect boys," Frank purred. "So good and open." He kissed the corner of Ray's mouth, who turned his head into it, and then they were kissing for the first time, soft and lazy.  
Gerard sucked as hard as he could, his eyes focused on Ray and Frank kissing.  
Mikey looked at all 3 men and smiled sweetly, he found them all beautiful, they were all taking care of each other, all making each other feel good. "We should make a habit of doing this" he murmured softly.  
Ray moaned into Frank's mouth when Gerard sucked harder, his eyes rolling back in his head.  
"I'm cool with that, if you guys are," said Frank, breaking away. He shifted, bowing down to kiss Gerard's hollowed's cheek. "How about you, baby?"

Gerard pulled away for a moment. "Do I look like I wouldn't want this to happen again?" He wrapped his lips around Ray once again, sucking and swirling his tongue around.  
Mikey chuckled. "Fucking cheeky" he smacked Gerard's thigh playfully.  
Frank laughed. "Yeah, he can get mouthy, sometimes." He stroked Gerard's hair. "Ray? You in."  
"Yeah," he said, voice soft and breathy.  
Frank snorted. "Okay. I think I'll ask you again when you're not floaty." He pushed Ray's hair off his eyes, who just blinked at him sleepily.  
Gerard moved his head up and down quite quickly. He stuck his ass out in the air and swayed his hips, trying to attract attention to it.  
Mikey noticed but smirked and decided to ignore Gerard then he cleared his throat. "I'd like to point out, no one has kissed me yet" 

Frank gave Gerard's ass a playful smack. "Rest of your holes getting hungry, uh, slut?" he smirked. "Ray, do you want to kiss Mikey?" he said sweetly, playing with his hair. He wanted to kiss Mikey, too, but first he wanted to watch Ray and Mikey kiss.  
Ray nodded. "Please, can I kiss you, sir?" he said, expression soft.  
Gerard only response was to stick his ass out even more, he didn't want to stop sucking Ray.  
Mikey gasped, he wasn't expecting Ray to get so into this during his first time. "Fuck, yeah Ray, you can kiss me" Mikey gripped Ray's hair gently and kissed him.  
Ray went forward without a fight, his mouth soft and pliant under Mikey's and small noises slipping from between his lips. Frank watched them kiss, one hand stroking the curve of Gerard's ass, rubbing between his cheeks. After a couple of seconds Ray pulled away. "I'm going to come," he whimpered.

Mikey kissed Ray sweetly until he pulled away. "Ask nicely, sweetheart" he whispered.  
Gerard moaned softly and sucked eagerly, wanting to taste Ray properly.  
Ray looked from Frank to Mikey pleadingly. "Please, oh, please let me come, I can't hold back..." he groaned.  
"Mmh, I don't know, I kind of like you desperate like this." Frank mouthed the side of Ray's throat. "What do you think, Mikey? Do we let him?"  
Gerard licked around Ray's cock and made a very needy noise.  
Mikey chuckled softly. "I don't know Frank but I'm pretty sure Gee wants Ray to come as badly as Ray does"  
"I know." Frank grinned, tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair and tugging him up, making Ray whimper when Gerard's mouth left him. "God, you're such a greedy little cumslut. You want Ray's cum?" he breathed into Gerard's ear. "You want him to use your pretty whore mouth? Beg for it, bitch."  
"Please, please, please," Ray said, to Gerard as much as to the other two.

Gerard whimpered. "Please let him come in my mouth, I want it so badly, I want to taste him. Please sir" he looked at Frank pleadingly. "I'll be so good, you can use me too and you" he turned to Mikey, his eyes desperate. "Please let Ray come in my mouth, sir, please" Gerard bit his lip hard.  
Mikey moaned softly. "Fucking hell Gee, you're so desperate, such a fucking big cumslut, can't get enough of it, can you?" He almost growled. "Do it bitch, get back to work, swallow it all like a good little slut" he looked at Frank and smirked. "That is of course, if Frank wants to see his greedy bitch, swallow Ray's cum"  
Frank touched their foreheads together, his eyes dark and half-lidded. "Yeah, do it, bitch. Show us what a greedy cumslut you are." He pushed Gerard's head down, gently but firmly.  
Ray moaned, opening his legs to give Gerard space to settle between them.  
"And you, Ray," Frank said, his tone gentler. He kissed Ray's cheek. "You're going to be a good boy and you're going to fill Gerard's mouth with your cum, right? Mikey, is that what you want him to do?"

"Oh yes, definitely" Mikey grinned.  
Gerard went down easily, he sucked on Ray's cock greedily, moaning and licking as much he could.  
"Go on, do it baby, fill Gee up, satisfy our cumslut" Mikey whispered in Ray's ear.  
Ray moaned, his hips twitching up and his body shaking with the strength of his orgasm, as he filled Gerard's mouth with come.  
Frank mouthed Ray's throat, licking and kissing it, Ray's wrists still in his hands. "Woah, you came so much." Frank giggled. "It had been a while, uh?"  
Ray nodded, panting. "Thank you."  
Gerard swallowed every drop eagerly then he pulled off gently and licked his lips.  
"Such good boys, you both did so well" Mikey murmured. "Come here Gee, let me kiss you"  
Gerard nodded and shuffled over to Mikey, they kissed softly and sweetly.  
Mikey stroked Gerard's hair and back. 

"Mmh, yeah. You both did so good." Frank released Ray's wrists and leaned against his side, watching the other two kiss. "They're gorgeous, aren't they," he told Ray in a hushed whisper, and Ray nodded sleepily. "How are your wrists?"  
"They're okay." Ray smiled brightly.  
"Good." Frank gave Ray a soft kiss.  
Mikey broke the kiss gently and pulled Gerard onto his lap, holding him close. "What's next for our boys?" Mikey asked Frank with a grin.  
Ray leaned heavily on Frank, and Frank let him, hugging him close and nuzzling the mess of curls in his head. "I have a couple of ideas in mind, actually. Ray, how would you feel holding Gerard in place while we play with him?"  
"Would you, uhm," Ray blushed, the easy relaxation from before disappearing. "Would you two tell me to do it?"  
"Yep."  
"Then I like the idea." Ray nodded.  
"Sweet! What do you guys think of it?"

Gerard nodded eagerly bouncing happily.  
Mikey licked his lips. "I love it" he nipped Gerard's neck.  
"Awesome. But first..." Frank leaned closer to them. "I want to kiss you. Both of you." He pouted. "It's not fair Ray can brag he kissed both Way brothers and I can't."  
Ray laughed quietly. "Sorry!"  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, first, and brought their lips together.  
Gerard kissed Frank passionately, clinging to his shirt. "Get naked, both of you" He said into the kiss, the fact Mikey and Frank were still both fully dressed was so not okay. 

Frank chuckled quietly. "Bossy." He gave Gerard's thigh a playful slap. "I have to do something first." Under Ray's watchful eyes, Frank moved closer to Mikey. "Hey."  
Mikey chuckled and winked. "Hey flower" he said playfully. "You gonna kiss me or what?" He grinned.  
Frank narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're going down." He grabbed the back of Mikey's head and pulling forward for a bruising kiss. It was nothing like the way he had kissed Gerard and Ray, his mouth rough against Mikey's.  
Mikey chuckled into the kiss, kissing Frank roughly and nipping his lips.  
Frank pushed his tongue between Mikey's lips, deepening the kiss. His lip ring pressed cold against Mikey's bottom lip.  
Gerard moved away from the kissing pair and sat on Ray's lap cuddling him. "Pretty pretty pretty" he whispered.  
Mikey nipped Frank's tongue sharply then sucked on it, he grabbed the front of Frank's shirt, keeping him close. 

Ray changed his position to accommodate Gerard on his lap. "Oh, hey," he whispered a greeting. He hugged him gingerly. "Yes, all three of you are very pretty."  
Frank growled into the kiss and pulled away, only to press their lips together once again in a bruising kiss. He tugged Mikey's head forward by the head, the fingers of his other hand gripping his arm.  
Gerard nodded "why thank you" he chuckled. "You're pretty too" he nuzzled Ray's cheek playfully.  
Mikey hissed at Frank's growl, kissing back just as roughly.  
Ray rubbed Gerard's back. "Can I kiss you?"  
Frank pulled back with a smirk. "Damn, Mikeyway." He kissed him again, less roughly but just as firmly, pushing one thigh between his legs and holding his head.  
Gerard nodded. "Of course"  
Mikey shuffled, pressing his crotch against Frank's thigh, he moaned softly into the kiss and slipped his tongue into Frank's mouth. 

Ray kissed him, soft and gentle and almost chaste.  
Frank hummed appreciatively against Mikey's mouth, the sound vibrating against his lips. He circled Mikey's tongue with his lips and sucked on the tip of it playfully, his thigh rubbing against Mikey's crotch.  
Gerard smiled against Ray's lips and kissed back happily.  
Mikey groaned softly and sucked on Frank's bottom lip.  
Ray stroked Gerard's cheek, his lips curled into a smile against Gerard's.  
Frank moaned encouragingly. He ran a hand down Mikey's bleached hair until he was cupping the back of his throat, fingers massaging his muscles.

Gerard flicked his tongue out against Ray's lips.  
Mikey moved his hands around Frank's body, he lifted his shirt to touch his skin  
Ray parted his lips with a soft sigh, letting him in.  
Frank leaned closer, his chest pressing against Mikey's and his hands sliding down his spine to rest at the small of his back. His thigh was a steady pressure between Mikey's legs, warm and heavy.  
Gerard slipped his tongue into Ray's mouth and flicked his tongue playfully.  
Mikey pulled away with a wet noise. "Well then Frank Iero, that was great, but now I really want to get to the part where we get to play with Gee" he looked over Frank's shoulder. "If he's not too busy with Ray of course"  
Ray hummed against his mouth. At Mikey's words he pulled away, blinking. "Oh, uh, it's okay."  
Frank gave Mikey a knowing smirk. He sat back and motioned at the other two get closer. "What are you guys doing all the way over there?"

Gerard shuffled over. "Nothing...." He said innocently.  
Mikey chuckled. "Now now, don't lie Gee"  
"I meant what you were doing so far from me, but now that's an interesting answer." Frank smirked. "Have you been a bad boy, Gee? Done something you shouldn't?" he teased him playfully.  
Ray sat closer to them, lifting one of his knees to his chest and holding it loosely.  
Gerard shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not, I'm a good boy" he nodded.  
Mikey tilted his head to the side. "I'm not so sure" 

Frank nodded. "Yeah, I think we should remind Gerard what's his place. What do you think, Mikey?"  
Ray opened his eyes wide, watching the other two.  
Mikey nodded. "Oh yes, I want to know exactly what you did Gee"  
Gerard looked down. "I went over and sat on Ray's lap, he asked to kiss me and I let him"  
"I-I didn't mean to get him in trouble," Ray said, moving closer to Gerard, clearly looking like he wanted to touch him but didn't dare to. "I wouldn't have asked to kiss him if I had know it would. You should punish me instead."  
Frank's expression softened. "Do you want us to punish you."  
Ray swallowed. "No, but I'd rather it's me than him."  
"Aw. Ray, man, you're so fucking sweet. Come here." Frank pulled him into a hug.

Mikey smiled sweetly and stroked Ray's cheek. "Ray, baby, it's okay, don't worry"  
Gerard looked at his lap and fidgeted. 

"We would never done anything that Gerard didn't want us to do." Frank gestured at Gerard to come closer, hugging him to his side with his other arm. "Even if we pretend to be angry with him, even if we pretend to punish him, it's only because Gee enjoys it." He looked at Gerard, concerned. He had noticed the way he had been fidgeting. "And Gerard knows he can tell me, if there's something bothering him," he said, gently, a reminder that he could talk with him.  
Gerard nodded quickly and kissed Ray's cheek. "I don't like it when you worry" he murmured softly.  
Ray blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Uh, I guess I still don't get all of this." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But you want this? You want them to punish you?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do"  
Mikey smiled sweetly.  
"See? Gerard loves it when we're a little mean with him." Frank kissed Gerard softly. "Hey, Ray," he said when they pulled away. "If Gerard begged to be punished for having been a bad boy, would it help you believe that's what he wants?"  
Ray nodded slowly. "I... guess it would."  
"You heard him, Gee. Tells us what it is that you want."

Gerard nodded quickly. "Please punish me, I was a bad boy letting Ray do what he wanted without your permission" he paused and winked at Ray subtly. "Please hurt me so I can be a good boy again"  
Ray let out a relieved breath, smiling. He nodded to show he understood, now.  
"I think we should do it, Mikey. What do you think?" Frank held Gerard and Ray's naked bodies to his fully clothed one and felt like a God.  
"I think you two should get naked" Gerard mumbled.  
Mikey chuckled. "Oh I agree, if not for that then for being a cheeky little brat"  
Frank giggled. He gave Gerard's thigh a smack. "I know, right? But he does have a point." He released Gerard and Ray and went to kneel in front of the other three. He took off his shirt and pushed his jeans and underwear down, revealing a lightly toned body, pale skin and dark ink. He wiggled his eyebrows at the other, grinning, completely comfortable in his own skin.

Gerard licked his lip. "Can I touch?" He whispered.  
Mikey looked Frank up and down. "Damn.... " He bit his lip then slowly removed his own clothes.  
"It's highly encouraged." Frank sat cross legged on the mattress, grinning at them.  
Ray looked like he didn't know who to look at, Frank or Mikey.  
Gerard moved his hands around Frank's chest and tummy, he kissed Frank's chest then whispered. "Can I touch Mikey too?"  
Frank sighed, enjoying Gerard's touch. He smiled softly and nodded. "I'm dying to watch you touching him," he admitted.  
Gerard giggled and kissed Frank quickly then moved to straddle Mikey. "Hey" he said playfully then kissed down Mikey's neck and across his shoulder.  
Mikey moaned softly and tilted his head back, allowing Gerard some access.  
Frank sat up, leaning on Ray to watch them. "God, they're hot," he muttered. Ray nodded, stunned into silence.

Gerard kissed down Mikey's chest then sucked on one of his nipples playfully.  
"Fuck, Gee... That's good, so good" Mikey murmured.  
Gerard grinned. "Oh I know, baby, I know"  
Mikey chuckled softly. "What were your plans, Frank? You said you had a few ideas..." He brushed Gerard's hair behind his ear.  
Frank watched them in rapt attention. Whatever jealousy he might have felt before they started was gone. Now he was just glad he was given the chance to witness this, the two brothers touching each other like old lovers well acquainted with each other's bodies.

Frank blinked. "Oh, yeah. My idea was having Ray hold him down while we tease him, then spank him. Some old-fashioned orgasm denial and dirty talk." He shrugged. "But I'm open to other ideas. You two have been doing this for longer, you know what works for you. Mikey, how would you usually punish him?"  
Mikey nodded as Frank spoke. "Oh... I'd just tell him what a bad slut he was, I'd make sure he's aware that he's a whore" he traced a line up Gerard's neck with one long finger then cupped his jaw. "Remind him that he's only good to pleasure others and even that seems to be a challenge for him."  
Frank nodded. "I like the sound of that." He crawled closer to Gerard and tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling his head back. "We could combine the two, tease him while we remind him what a bad, disobedient whore he is." Frank told Mikey, deliberately acting as if Gerard wasn't in the room.  
Gerard whimpered softly and looked down, he felt a bit objectified, he loved it.  
Mikey smirked. "Sounds great"

"Awesome." Frank grinned. "Ray, you up for it?" He looked back at the other man over his shoulder, who nodded eagerly.  
"I... yeah. What do I do?" He crawled closer to the other three.  
"Mikey, any preferences about Gerard's position?" Frank continued to ignore Gerard.  
"Can I s-say some-" Gerard started to ask but Mikey cut him off.  
"No, whore" he said sharply then looked at Frank and smiled. "Not really, whatever's most comfortable for you"  
Frank covered a giggle with a cough. "Okay, so how about we get the whore on his back for now? We can always change his position afterward if we need to." He released Gerard's hair and snapped his fingers. "Ray, hold his arms above is head once he's on his back, okay?"  
Ray nodded. "Uh, yeah, okay."  
"But-" Gerard started again.  
"Do you ever stop talking? Get on your back and shut up" Mikey ordered.  
Gerard nodded silently and laid on his back, he put his arms above his head. 

Frank paused. He trusted Mikey, and he trusted Gerard to safeword if he was uncomfortable, but still... He needed confirmation. "Talk only when asked a direct question," he told Gerard, in his scene voice, dark and low. "Is this how you like to be treated, bitch?"  
Gerard whimpered and nodded. "Yes sir"  
"Of course he does, look at him, ready on his back, so desperate he'll take whatever's given to him" Mikey added.  
"You're right, Mikey. He's such a greedy little whore, soaking in all our abuse." Frank smirked, eyeing Gerard as if he was a piece of meat. Or a piece of meat substitute. Whatever. He gestured at Ray to come closer. "Hold the whore's wrists, Ray. Keep them above his head."  
Ray nodded and moved until he was kneeling above Gerard's head, taking his wrists in his hands. "Like this?"  
"Well done. Such a good boy," Frank cooed, and Ray blushed.  
"Yeah Ray, sweetheart you're so good and obedient, so much better than the whore on his back" Mikey smiled sweetly at Ray. 

Ray ducked his head, a pleased smile on his face.  
"Yeah, Ray is such a obedient boy. He would never do anything without permission like this whore." Frank slid a hand down Gerard's stomach and then slid it up once again, dragging his nails over his skin.  
Gerard arched into the touch, moaning softly.  
Mikey dug his nails into Gerard's thigh sharply.  
"He's such a little painslut," Frank smirked at Mikey. "I fucking love it." He swiped his thumbs over Gerard's nipples until they were hard and tight and then he pinched them, twisting them between his fingers.

Gerard choked on a moan. "Please!" He whimpered desperately.  
Mikey growled. "Don't speak" he smacked Gerard's thigh hard.  
"Tsk." Frank sucked on his lip ring. "He's being such a disobedient slut today." He grabbed Gerard's chin roughly, dug his fingers in his cheeks to force him to open his mouth and shook Gerard's head from side to side. "Really, I should just get a new fucktoy."  
Gerard whimpered desperately and looked at Frank pleadingly. "No" he mouthed but made no sound.  
Frank arched his eyebrows. "Mmh? Were you saying something, bitch? I don't think either or us gave you permission to talk. Did we, Mikey?" He arched his eyebrows at the other man.  
Mikey shook his head. "We didn't, this is just getting worse and worse. Gee is you disobey one more time, you won't get to come at all today"  
Frank grinned at Mikey. "Good one," he mouthed at him. Talking to Gerard this time, he added, "And you don't want that, do you, whore?"  
Gerard shook his head quickly. 

"Thought not. So at least /try/ to pretend you are not completely worthless." Frank said, his tone mocking. He went to pinch Gerard's nipples again.  
Gerard arched his back and moaned.  
"But that's just it, he can only pretend" Mikey said, making himself sound almost sad, he sighed.  
"Or try to, anyway." Frank smirked. He leaned down to lick over one of his nipples before biting it hard. His mouth moved down over his belly, leaving red bite marks over his skin.  
Gerard moaned and whimpered.  
Mikey scratched down Gerard's thighs hard, leaving angry marks.  
Frank pushed Gerard's thighs open, holding one down for Mikey to scratch. "I will grant him one thing, though," he said. "He bruises so pretty."  
Mikey chuckled lowly. "Oh I know, and scratch marks look pretty on his pale skin too, don't they baby?" He looked at Gerard and smirked.  
Gerard nodded. "Yes sir, leave as many scratch marks as you want sir" 

Frank pushed one of legs to the side, until his legs were wide open, and he pressed his mouth to the spot where his thigh met his hips. He bit him there, gently at first and then steadily increasing the pressure.  
Gerard groaned deeply, he tried moving his arm wanting to pull on something.  
"Uh, he's trying to move his arms," Ray warned the others.  
"Thank you for telling us, Ray. See, whore? That's what good boys are supposed to act like." Frank slapped Gerard's thigh, sharp and stinging hot. "Ray, keep holding onto his arms, don't let him move, okay?"  
Ray nodded.  
Gerard choked on a sound that could be a sob.  
Mikey stroked Gerard's cheek softly, almost sweetly before scratching his neck.

Frank moved his mouth to one of the bite marks he had left on his thigh and licked it softy, moving his tongue over the reddened skin. "You make the best noises," he said, voice heated.  
Gerard hummed softly and closed his eyes.  
"Gee, look at you, taking everything like the pathetic little slut you, how desperate are you whore?" Mikey murmured.  
Gerard took a shaky breath. "Very desperate sir"  
Frank pushed on one of the bruises on his thigh with his thumb. "You'd do anything to get off, wouldn't you, slut? We could tied you up and each have a run with your tight ass, use you like the little whore you are, and by the end you'd keep begging for more..."  
"Yes, yes please do it, please" Gerard babbled.  
"Do you think your ass is good enough for us Gee? We could just pleasure each other, make you watch and wait" Mikey teased him 

"Fuck, yeah. I've been dying to ride Ray's cock since I saw that monster," Frank leered at Ray, his chin raised up in a challenge. Ray blushed, squirming.  
Mikey licked his lips slowly. "Oh yeah, we have Ray here, so do you really think we need you slut? Even your cock isn't worth much compared to Ray's"  
"Please use me, please" Gerard whispered.  
Ray was beginning to get hard again. He shrunk on himself, trying to cover himself with his arms without releasing Gerard's wrists.  
"And why should be bother to, whore? What do you have to offer?" Frank gripped Gerard's hair and pulled his head back, making him bare his throat so he could press a biting kiss to it.  
"I have a good mouth, you can use it however you want, I'll put my tongue to good use anywhere on your body, I promise and you can use my ass too, I can really nice and tight for you" Gerard said quickly, sounding convincing. "Let me give you my body" he added.  
Mikey smirked at Ray but didn't say anything yet. 

"What good are those if you're going to be a disobedient bitch?" Frank tugged Gerard's head forward, touching their foreheads together. "We should just force you to watch as we jerk off and come on you. Would you like that, slut?"  
Mikey moaned at Frank's words.  
"Y-yeah, okay, d-do that" he nodded slowly. "Do anything, please, I just want to be good" he whimpered desperately. "Let me be good"  
Frank softened his grip of Gerard's hair. "Yeah, you do. You're going to be so good and obedient for us, right, slut?" he said softly.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "I will be so good, please, so good and obedient" he almost sob then added in a whisper. "I want to be good like Ray"  
Mikey smiled sympathetically. "It's okay sweet pet, it's not like Ray's being /that/ good, hiding again" he looked at Ray. "Don't think I haven't noticed."  
Frank felt his heart break. "Oh, baby," Frank let Gerard lower his head down. He kissed his cheek. "You will be," he whispered quietly into his ear, just for the two of them. "My good, pretty boy."  
Ray got a deer in headlights look in his face. "Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to," he stammered. He straightened up, letting the other three watch him.

Gerard smiled a little and leaned against Frank, he sighed softly.  
Mikey chuckled softly. "That's alright Ray"  
Ray looked at Mikey through his eyelashes almost frightfully.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "What do you think, Mikey?" he asked, but he only had eyes for Gerard this time. "Do you think Gee has earned our forgiveness? Or should we jerk off on him to teach him what's his place?"  
Mikey lowered his eyebrows. "Ray? Are you okay?" He asked softly then looked at Frank and Gerard. "I think he's been alright, maybe we could put his body to good use"  
Ray nodded, flashing a quick smile. "Yeah. Sorry. I think I got a bit too much into the... uh, scene, I guess."  
"Happens to the best of us." Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek, giving his cheek a little kiss. "Okay, slut, we're going to use you the way you have been wanting us to. Thank your brother for it."

Mikey nodded then kissed Ray's cheek.  
"Thank you, thank you Mikey" Gerard said quickly.  
Mikey grinned. "That's alright little slut"  
Ray's smile widened and he beamed at Mikey.  
Frank pulled away, kneeling up next to Gerard. "You're such a pretty slut, it's going to be hard deciding who gets to use what hole."  
Mikey kissed Ray's cheek and jawline aimlessly. "You can decide which hole you want since this is your bitch" he said.  
Gerard bit his lip hard.  
Ray closed his eyes, letting Mikey kiss him with a content smile on his face.  
Frank sucked on his lip ring as he thought, but it was all for show. He already knew what he wanted. "I want the whore's ass. But you have to fuck him sometime in front of me, kay, Mikey? I want to watch." Frank smirked.

Mikey grinned. "Of course, I'll be happy to"  
Gerard licked his lips. "Does that mean I get to blow Mikey as Frankie fucks me?"  
"Yup. Aren't you the most clever little whore?" Frank cooed.  
"Uh..." Ray started to say, but then he snapped his jaw shut, hiding his face against Mikey's throat.  
Gerard smiled and nodded.  
Mikey stroked Ray's hair. "Don't hide, sweetheart, tell me what you need"  
Frank rested his chin on Gerard's chest and watched the other two.  
"I want to come, too," Ray mumbled against Mikey's neck. "Can I...? I don't... I don't know if I can touch you guys, but can I jerk off at least?"  
"You can touch us or jerk off, you can do whatever you like" Mikey murmured. 

Frank nodded. "In fact..." He looked down at Gerard. "How do you feel about blowing Gee, Ray?"  
Ray looked down at Gerard, then at his cock. He bit on his bottom lip. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but I think I really want to do that."  
Gerard grinned at Ray. "That's so awesome"  
Mikey chuckled softly. "That is really hot actually, yeah"  
"I might not be very good at it, though," Ray mumbled.  
"Mikey and I will guide you, right?" Frank grinned up at Mikey. "Oh, this is going to be awesome."  
Mikey grinned back. "Of course we will!" He ruffled Ray's hair. "But, how is this going to work? Position wise..."  
Frank scratched his chin as he thought. "Mmh. You can sit on Gerard's face, and I can fuck him on his back." He nodded.

"And Ray will have to wait?" Mikey asked.  
"Well, I was suggesting we do the whore on his back so he can suck him off easily, but if Ray is willing to wait we can both do him doggie style," Frank said conversationally. He grinned. "I like doggie style."  
Mikey chuckled softly. "Ray, you willing to wait for a while?"  
Ray licked his lips. "Can't promise I won't jerk off, but I don't mind waiting. Uh." He fidgeted. "Could you. Could you make it an order?"  
"Getting into this already, uh?" Frank giggled. He sat up, straddling Gerard's hips. "Ray, you will wait until either Mikey or I give you permission to come." Ray nodded, his hair bouncing with the movement. "Mikey, do you have anything to add?"  
Mikey shook his head. "Actually wait.... I want to kiss Gee first" he leaned over and kissed Gerard who kissed back desperately, making needy noises. Mikey pulled away and grinned. "Yeah, let's do this" 

"Oooh, me too, me too. His mouth is going to be busy afterward." Frank waited until Mikey pulled away to kiss himself, light and teasing. He got off his hips and slapped his thigh. "On all fours, whore."  
Gerard bit his lip and quickly did as he was told.  
Mikey stroked Gerard's hair and positioned himself in front of him.  
Frank positioned himself behind Gerard. He stroked his cheeks, the curve of his ass, swiping his thumb over his hole. "Pretty, pretty boy..." Frank leaned down to press a kiss to the base of his spine.  
Gerard moaned softly and pressed into the touch. "Thank you" he murmured.  
"Ray, be a good boy and bring me the lube." Frank said, straightening up. Ray did so, then knelt next to Gerard to watch. Frank got his fingers slick, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up.

Mikey positioned his cock in front of Gerard's mouth. "Suck" he commanded.  
Gerard got right to it, taking Mikey's cock into his mouth eagerly.  
Frank rubbed the lube over the crack of Gerard's ass, rubbing his hole before pushing a finger in.  
Gerard moaned around Mikey's cock and pushed back against Frank's finger.  
Frank pushed a second finger into him, rubbing and pressing against his inner walls. "You love that, uh?" He squeezed Gerard's ass, and wondered if he could still feel the bruises he had left on him when he had last spanked him.  
Gerard moaned loudly.  
Mikey scratched behind Gerard's ear sharply. "Don't get too distracted whore"  
Frank pushed a third finger in and twisted them, rubbing his prostate. "Tsk, tsk. Don't neglect Mikey, Gee."  
Gerard groaned but made sure to keep sucking Mikey causing him to groan deeply.

"Yeah, that's much better," Frank purred. He removed his fingers from him. "Hey, you want to lube me up?" Frank offered Ray the lube.  
Ray took it with trembling hands and squirted some into his palm. He stroked Frank like he would touch himself, rubbing the lube on his skin. "Good?"  
"So, so good," Frank groaned.  
Mikey watched Frank and Ray. "Fuck guys, you look good" he murmured.  
Ray blushed, a small smile on his lips.  
"Thank you." Frank fluttered his eyelashes, laughing. He nudged Ray's shoulder with his own. "Hey, open Gerard's cheeks for me." Ray nodded and placed his hands on Gerard's cheeks, parting them. Frank positioned himself between Gerard's legs and pushed in with a hiss. "Oh, fuck, yes..."

Gerard let out a satisfied groan, he pushed back, getting Frank deeper into him.  
"You like that, uh?" Frank pushed all the way in, moaning when he bottomed out. He stayed still, enjoying the wet heat and tight pressure around him before starting to move, thrusting in and out of Gerard's body.  
Gerard used Frank's rhythm to bob his head up and down Mikey's cock, both Way brothers were moaning loudly.  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips, pushing him back against his hips. "Is he doing a good job, Mikes?" he said, his voice rough and breathy.  
Mikey groaned. "Oh yes, fucking hell" he gripped Gerard's hair tightly.  
Gerard smiled, as much as he could around Mikey's cock.  
"Can't wait until the tour is over so I can fuck that mouth properly, really fuck his throat," Frank groaned, pushing in and out.

Mikey bit his lip. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't be able to imagine how fucking good that is, you know he still sucks when you fuck his throat."  
"Fuck, seriously? That's so fucking hot." Frank moaned. "He was born to do this, little cocksucker."  
"Oh fuck yeah, and his voice afte-" Mikey started but stopped with a groan when Gerard did something with his tongue. "F-fuck..."  
"What did he do?" Ray stretched his neck, trying to look at Gerard.  
"That blowjob wasn't enough for you, uh?" Frank laughed, broken and shaky, his hips pistoning him in and out of his body.  
Gerard groaned deeply.  
"Fuck, I don't even know, s-something with his tongue.... It was awesome" Mikey licked his lips.  
"That tongue should be fucking illegal..." Frank changed the angle of his thrusts so that every time he drove his hips forward, he rubbed Gerard's prostate. 

Gerard whimpered and sucked even more eagerly.  
Mikey moaned. "Fuck keep doing that, it's motivating him apparently"  
"Doesn't surprise me at all. Gee is such a slut, I could make him come just like this," Frank drawled, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.  
"Seriously? Without touching his dick?" Ray blinked, amazed.  
Mikey nodded and panted. "Fuck yeah, he can do it, oh my god. You're going to make me come Gee"  
Gerard looked at Mikey eagerly, desperately, pleadingly.  
"Yeah. I have to order him to hold back or he'll come even just from getting fingered..." Frank groaned and fucked him faster, his thrusts becoming shallowed but still hitting his sweet spot every time. "Make Mikey come, slut. Unless Mikey has another plan?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, make me come" he murmured.  
Gerard moaned and sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down.  
"FuckingHellGeeCupcakeSoPerfect!" Mikey shouted as he came into Gerard's mouth.  
Gerard swallowed, moaning at the taste, he kept sucking on Mikey's cock gently until he was soft again and Mikey pulled out.  
Frank burst into giggles at Mikey's shout, but those giggles quickly transformed into moans again as he started fucking Gerard in earnest, his muscles tensing up and his toes curling with how good it felt. "Fuck, fuck, I'm close. Ray, you can start jerking yourself off." Ray removed his hands from Gerard's ass, and the moved he did Frank smacked Gerard on the ass, hard. "Tighten up, bitch."  
Gerard groaned and clenched down on Frank's cock.  
Mikey leaned back on his elbows, his head back, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy.  
Frank thrust in once, twice, and spilled himself deep inside Gerard's body, trembling and gasping. He fell forward, resting his cheek on Gerard's upper back and panting. "F-fuck."  
Gerard whimpered as he felt Frank spill inside of him. 

"Mmmh," Frank murmured, a content smile on his face. He nuzzled Gerard's back. "Love you, baby," he said, voice sleepy and soft.  
"L-Love you too" Gerard gasped out.  
Frank pressed a kiss to the center of his back. "I'm going to take it out. Take a deep breath..." Frank slid out slowly, until he was sitting on his heels behind Gerard's back. He pulled Gerard back against him, maneuvering so he was sitting on his lap. "Alright, update! How is everyone?"  
Gerard whimpered softly when Frank pulled out, his body somewhat tense as he sat on Frank's lap. "Hard!"  
Mikey grinned. "I'm fucking great!"  
Frank giggled, looking down at Gerard's hard on. "Yep! I can tell. You look more desperate than usual when I make you wait. Something really doing it for you in this situation?" he teased him. He grinned at Mikey, offering his hand to high five him. "Awesome."  
Ray had stopped stroking himself to hold the base of his cock. "Hard, too," he said.

Mikey high fived him, chuckling. "I'm pretty sure it's the fact that three people can see him like this, that's a turn on for our cupcake.... He wants everyone to see what a slut he really is, isn't that right baby?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Please"  
"We're watching you. We're all watching you and knowing what a dirty, dirty slut you are," Frank purred into his ear. He ran his hands down Gerard's stomach and thighs, his tone light and teasing. "And now Ray is going to give you a blowjob, right, Ray?"  
Ray nodded, getting closer.  
Gerard groaned at Frank's words, he spread his legs widely, practically offering his cock to Ray. "Please Ray" he looked at him desperately.  
Frank shifted so that Gerard was straddling his hips, Gerard's back to his front. He opened his legs wider, forcing Gerard to do the same.  
Ray swallowed, his eyes fixed on Gerard's erection. He gingerly placed his hands on Gerard's thighs. "Okay," he said. He licked his lips and leaned down. "Okay..."

Gerard gripped onto Frank's thighs tightly and bit his lip hard.  
The first touch of Ray's mouth to Gerard's cock was shy and tentative. His full lips kissed the head of him as softly as if he was kissing someone's cheek. Ray looked up, at Gerard's face, at Frank's, looked back at Mikey and his hand reached for him for a second before he caught himself and dropped it.  
Gerard let out a small noise at the first touch and looked at Ray, he smiled reassuringly.  
Mikey shuffled over next to Ray. "What is it?" He murmured. "What do you need sweetheart?"  
"Can you..." Ray swallowed. "Can you touch me? All three of you," he added, looking at Gerard and Frank, now. "Can you pet my hair or my back or something?"  
"Aw. Yeah, Ray. Of course we can." Frank reached down to stroke his hair.  
Mikey traced patters with his fingers on Ray's back. "There you go, sweetheart"  
Gerard gently caressed the skin of Ray's neck and shoulders. 

Ray smiled, small and pleased, and lowered his head once again. This time his tongue darted out, tasting Gerard's skin and the precum dripping out of him. He made a soft noise a lapped him again, his tongue moving over the head.  
Gerard moaned softly and bit his lip. "Mm, fuck"  
Ray licked lower, tongue sliding up and down Gerard's erection, tasting. He could smell Gerard, soap and sweat and male musk, and surprisingly, he found the smell turned him on.  
"Yeah, that's it. Good boys," Frank hummed, his voice soft and low.  
Gerard pressed the back on his head into Frank's shoulder and moaned.  
Mikey grinned and kissed Ray's lower back.  
Frank nuzzling Gerard's cheek, pressing soft kisses to the side of his head. "Pretty boy," he whispered, just for Gerard.  
Ray made a startled but pleased sound before relaxing into Mikey's touch. He tentatively wrapped his lips around the tip of Gerard's erection and sucked around him.

Gerard sighed in content at the words and let out a high pitched moan as Ray started to suck.  
"You like that, uh?" Frank murmured against Gerard's cheek. "Like Ray's mouth around you, like being watched..." He reached down to stroke Ray's cheek, feeling the spot where his cheek hollowed as he sucked.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, he's mouth is so good. So perfect" he murmured.  
"Oh yeah and it looks so good around your cock" Mikey added.  
Ray's mouth tightened around Gerard's cock as if he was trying to smile. Encouraged, he tried to take him deeper. He went as far as he could and stroked the rest, figuring that, hey, if Ray himself enjoyed it when girls did that, Gerard had to enjoy it, right?  
"You both look so good..."

Gerard groaned loudly. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Gerard squealed.  
Frank giggled. He held onto Gerard's thighs to make sure he wouldn't thrust into Ray's mouth and choke him. "Something tells me he's enjoying himself," he told Mikey.  
Ray bobbed his head slowly, trying to match the rhythm of his hand.  
Gerard groaned deeply.  
Mikey grinned. "Oh yeah, I think he is" he stroked Ray's back and thighs gently.  
Ray shivered under Mikey's touch, leaning back into it.  
"I think they both are having fun." Frank smirked when his words made Ray whine, the sound vibrating around Gerard's erection.  
Gerard moaned and screwed his eyes shut. "F-fuck I'm close already" he whimpered. 

Mikey took hold of Ray's free hand. "Squeeze my hand if you want me to jerk you off whilst you're sucking Gee"  
Ray moaned loudly and squeezed Mikey's hand hard.  
"Greedy little slut," Frank purred. He dragged his nails over the inside of Gerard's thighs. "You want to come?"  
Mikey chuckled and wrapped his palm around Ray's cock, he started to stroke him slowly.  
"Yes please, can I come? I need it so badly, I've been on edge pretty much from the moment Ray came in my mouth" Gerard babbled.  
Ray's thighs clenched and shivered like he was trying to hold back his orgasm, helpless moans coming out of his throat.  
"Ray? You okay with swallowing?" Frank said. Ray groaned eagerly and sucked harder. Frank chuckled. "Sounds like he is. Come on, Gee. Come for me like the good bitch you are..."

Gerard came literally seconds later with a shout. "Fuck!" His body arched as he came in Ray's mouth.  
Mikey kept stroking Ray's cock, squeezing gently ever so often.  
Ray swallowed messily and pulled back. He dropped his forehead on Gerard's thigh, panting and trying to thrust into Mikey's hand.  
"That's my pretty boy..." Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek, kissing his jawline softly. "You did so good, you too, Ray..."  
Mikey rubbed the slit of Ray's cock. "You're so good Ray, are you going to come for me? Are you going to make a pretty mess?"  
Ray nodded, his hair bouncing with the movement. "Yes, yes, oh please..." His body tensed up, so close to the edge.  
Mikey sped up the strokes. "Come for me Ray" he murmured.  
Ray whimpered, his body shaking with pleasure as he let go, covering Mikey's hand with his come.  
"That's a good boy." Frank stroked Ray's hair. "How do you feel?"  
"S-so good..." Ray murmured, nuzzling Gerard's thigh.

Gerard stroked Ray's cheek gently and smiled.  
Mikey moved his hand to his lips and licked the cum off like it was the most casual thing to do in the world.  
Frank tapped Ray's chin. "Look at Mikey, you don't want to miss this..."  
Ray lazily looked at Mikey over his shoulder and moaned, his spent cock giving a weak twitch.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I'm just going to go lay down and... Yeah.... " He moved from Frank's lap and laid down on his back comfortably.  
Mikey chuckled. "What? Tastes good..." He shrugged and winked playfully.  
Frank followed him, laying next to him and resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Mmh. Yeah. I know what you mean. I could sleep a million years..." He nuzzled Gerard's chest. "Hey," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"  
Sitting up, Ray swallowed. "Oh. Uh, thank you."

"I'm feeling... Great... Yeah I'm great" Gerard smiled. "What about you flower?"  
Mikey kissed Ray's cheek softly. "You're welcome"  
"You sure?" Frank arched his eyebrows. He couldn't tell if Gerard was being honest or not. "I'm good."  
Ray smiled, his face brightening with it. "You know, if. If you guys ever want to do it again." He shrugged, lowering his head.  
Gerard nodded. "Just tired" he blinked sleepily. "Can everyone stay and cuddle please?" He asked quietly.  
"Oh yeah, I agree" Mikey chuckled softly with a smile.  
"I can?" Ray blinked, surprised.  
"No, we were about to kick you out of the room." Frank rolled his eyes. "Of course you can, you idiot. Cuddling is /mandatory/."

Gerard made grabby hands at everyone.  
Mikey smiled and spooned behind Gerard.  
Ray laid down on Mikey's other side, draping one long arm over all three of them protectively.  
Frank sighed, nuzzled Gerard's chest. "We should have been doing this for years."  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah.... I guess but hey we're here now" he giggled softly.  
"True," Frank agreed. "Guys. Guys, this makes us the kinkiest band in the world."  
"I'm glad you have your priorities straight," Ray muttered.  
Mikey laughed. "Nice use of words there Ray"  
Gerard giggled. "Yeah, using the word straight in this context wasn't great" 

"Oh, shut up." Ray rolled his eyes. "I still like boobs, anyway."  
"Me too. Boobs are awesome." Frank grinned against Gerard's neck.  
"We all like boobs here" Mikey said quietly and shrugged.  
Gerard just nodded.  
"We also like each other's dicks and having sex together. Wow, we have so much in common. We should start a band or something." Frank snickered.  
"Dork." Ray laughed.  
Gerard giggled happily then yawned and closed his eyes. "I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a nap"  
"Yeah okay." Frank dragged a nearby blanket over his body and closed his eyes, pillowing his head on Gerard's shoulder.  
"I've never slept in a pillow fort," Ray noted.  
"Well there's a first time for everything!" Mikey smiled and snuggled closer. 

"True." Ray smiled. He timidly pressed his body closer to the other three. "Lots of first times, today."  
"First times are fab," Frank muttered, already falling asleep.  
Gerard nodded. "So fab..." He muttered in agreement.  
Mikey smiled fondly. "I think our cupcake and our flower are already half asleep"  
Ray snorted. "I'm not answering to anything but Ray, just so you know."  
Gerard fell asleep as Mikey and Ray talked.  
Mikey chuckled quietly. "Right, just you wait until Gee comes up with some sort of nickname for you"  
Frank had already been asleep for a while.  
"What's wrong with my name? And how come you don't have a nickname?" Ray frowned.  
"Nothing baby and well... I'm too cool for nicknames" Mikey nodded. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. We're all nerds." He poked Mikey's arm. "I'm coming up with a nickname for you."  
"Yeah, no way" Mikey pouted.  
Ray chuckled. "Yes, /Way/."  
Mikey narrowed his eyes at Ray. "Don't you start."  
"Start what? I didn't do anything." Ray smiled innocently.  
Mikey flicked Ray's nose.  
"Ow!" Ray rubbed his nose. He pouted at Mikey. "That hurt."  
"I'm aware" Mikey said with a straight face.  
"Ass." Ray hit him upside the head.  
Mikey chuckled. "Yeah yeah whatever"

Ray stayed silent for a while. Then, he shifted closer. "I keep waiting to freak out, but I don't."  
Mikey smiled fondly at him. "You have no reason to freak out"  
"I kind of do, though. First gay experience, first time, uh, doing the kinky thing." Ray rubbed his eyebrow. "And I had a foursome with two brothers. I don't think my mom would approve of that. Uh. Not that I think there's anything wrong with what you guys do," he quickly added.  
Mikey laughed. "Oh yeah, that's a lot to freak out about"  
Yeah." Ray nodded. He stared at the back of Mikey's neck. "But I feel good."  
Mikey shifted so he was laying on his back, he kept one arm around Gerard and put one around Ray. "I'm glad then"  
Ray rested his head on his own arm. "Me too. And hey, this doubles my chances of getting a date, right?"  
"Well... Not really it gives you a bigger percentage but not quite double" Mikey googled it once but couldn't remember the actual figures.

"Oh well. Two times zero is still zero, anyway." Ray laughed, ducking his head. He pillowed his head on Mikey's shoulder.  
Mikey frowned. "What are you trying to say?"  
Ray shrugged. "Just a little joke about dating life."  
"Right... " Mikey smiled sweetly and kissed Ray's forehead.  
Ray returned the smile. "I agree with Frank. Wish we had done this sooner. Tomorrow is the last show of the tour."  
"Yeah... But then we can still do this when we're off tour" Mikey said.  
"Oh... yeah, I guess we can." Ray's smile could have lit up the whole room.  
Mikey kissed Ray quickly. "Good"  
"I'm falling asleep," Ray muttered, closing his eyes. "Mind if I sleep here?"  
"Not at all" Mikey smiled. "Sleep tight" he said and closed his eyes.


	22. Nicknames/Foursome 2

Several hours went by before Frank started to wake up. He stayed where he was, cuddling Gerard's body to his own.  
Mikey woke up next, he smiled and cuddled Ray and Gerard close to himself. "Hey" he whispered to Frank.  
"Hey, man," Frank smiled at him, his head peeking from under the blanket. "How did you sleep?"  
"Fucking amazing" Mikey grinned. "You?"  
"Same." Frank laughed. "Although you must have slept better, you sly dog. You got two band members to cuddle."  
Mikey winked. "I know right"  
"You'll see, next time I'll get to be in the middle." Frank shifted so he was laying on his side. "So, hey. Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer or anything."  
Mikey chuckled. "Sure ask away "  
"Gerard and you... how did it happen?" Frank tilted his head.

"Well... Like... I'm not sure to be honest, it just sort of happened... " Mikey shrugged then chuckled. "Sorry that didn't give you much information"  
Frank laughed. "Yeah, it really didn't. Y'know, I always wondered about you two..."  
"Seriously? Are we that obvious or something?" Mikey asked.  
"It was part that, part wishful thinking on my part." Frank looked down at Gerard's sleeping face and smiled to himself. "I'm glad Gee has you. I'm glad you have each other."  
Mikey chuckled. "Dirty bastard thinking of 2 brothers like that but yeah I'm glad I have Gee too"  
"Oh, go to hell. You two are hot. Plus, I was right, wasn't I?" Frank laughed. "Hey, you know you guys have me, too, right? Seriously. You ever need to bury a body, I'll be there for you."  
Mikey laughed. "I hope there won't be a need for that but thanks"

"I'm pretty helpful for other everyday stuff, like, you know, helping you move. Stuff like that." Frank chuckled. He nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. "God. He's the most beautiful person in the world."  
Mikey smiled. "No, he's not" he chuckled and shook his head.  
"He is." Frank gazed at Gerard adoringly. "I love him so much."  
Mikey smiled happily. "Good"  
Frank blinked. He smiled, sheepish. "Anyway. Did you talk with Ray before you fell asleep? I wanted to check on him but I kind of fell asleep."  
Mikey nodded. "Yeah, he said he was waiting to freak out but he just didn't.."

Frank nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on him. For a guy who loves Gilmore Girls so much, he's very, very straight."  
Mikey chuckled a bit. "Well not anymore"  
"Guess not." Frank laughed. He smiled fondly at Ray's sleeping form. "He made such a sweet sub."  
"I know, I wasn't expecting him to get so into it on first go but he did.... It was amazing" Mikey said, sounding impressed.  
"I know, right? I think it'd be really easy to get him to go under. He was already toeing the line yesterday." Frank licked his lip ring.  
Mikey nodded. "It was beautiful"  
Frank smiled at Mikey. "You really liked it, uh."  
"Hell yeah I did!" Mikey chuckled.

"Me too!" Frank sighed happily. "Man, before Gee and I got together, I had forgotten how good I feel when I play with someone who genuinely gets off on being submissive. Like, it's not even a sex thing, you know?"  
Mikey nodded. "It's awesome, yeah" he sighed happily.  
"It's like I'm more relaxed the rest of the time, but also more... focused, y'know?" Frank cuddled up to Gerard. "Like my body needs this."  
Mikey giggled. "Body magnet, totally."  
Whatever Frank was going to say was forgotten by Gerard suddenly hitting him. He blinked. "I think we're disturbing his sleep," he deadpanned.  
Gerard groaned and frowned then woke up with a shake of his head. "What's happening?"  
Mikey laughed. "Apparently so!"

"Sorry, baby. Mikes and I were talking," Frank whispered, kissing Gerard's forehead.  
Gerard blinked a few times, looking confused. "Oh... Okay.... Mikes? What like... My Mikey" he turned and saw Mikey. "HOLY SHIT!" He grabbed Mikey and held him close. "And Ray, oh my god, it wasn't a dream....."  
"Ummm... Yeah Gee.... Not a dream...." Mikey patted Gerard's arm.  
Ray wake up with a start at the scream. "Wha?" He rubbed his eye, blinking. When he saw the other three he blushed. "O-oh. Hey." He sat up, grabbing one of the pillows laying around and using it to cover his groin.  
"Yep. Not a dream," Frank deadpanned.  
"Oh my god, that's so amazing, so perfect, I just... Fucking hell guys... Hi" Gerard bit his lip and grinned. 

"Hi, baby." Frank pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Hi, Ray."  
Ray waved a hand at them. "Hey. Oh wow. We really did it, uh."  
Mikey nodded. "Yeah we did... Isn't that great?"  
Gerard nodded quickly.  
"Ray?" Frank sat up, the blanket pooling on his lap.  
Ray looked at all three of them before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's great, too." He seemed a little surprised by this.  
Gerard giggled happily. "I'm. So. Happy!"  
"Did someone slip you E?" Frank giggled, hugging Gerard to his chest. "You're so hyper. I love it."

Gerard bounced in his place and he gave Frank, Mikey and Ray a firm kiss on the lips each. "My babies!!"  
Ray blinked, surprised by the kiss. "'Baby' better not be my Way nickname," he almost pouted.  
"Your what?" Frank sat up, leaning on his elbows.  
"You know, like how you're Flower and Gerard is Cupcake."  
Gerard shook his head. "No no, you're all my babies" he giggled. "Now Ray you're like a... Hmmm... I don't know actually....." He blinked a few times.  
"He better get something at least twice as silly as mine or I'm going to be pissed." Frank pouted.  
"Hey!" Ray protested.  
Gerard pouted. "It's not silly!"  
Mikey made a face. "One does not simply say Gerard's nickname's are silly."

"He calls me flower." Frank stuck his bottom lip out, his lip ring glinting in the light.  
"He obviously has a reason for it" Mikey said simply.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "He's a black rose" he said quietly.  
Frank's heart twisted in his chest painfully. "And it's really, really sweet of you to call me that," he quickly said, hugging Gerard. "But, uhh, not everyone would appreciate how cool that nickname is."  
"You're one of those people obviously" Gerard muttered accusingly.  
"I'm not! Baby, I'm not." Frank took Gerard's hands in his and kissed them. "I loved your explanation of why I'm a black rose. Beautiful and dangerous, yet sweet. Totally me." He grinned.  
Ray coughed.

Gerard smiled. "Good!" He kissed Frank's cheek quickly then looked at Ray. "Yes?"  
Frank glared at Ray.  
"Oh, nothing, something in my throat, that's all." He said innocently. "Hey, how come Mikey doesn't have a nickname?"  
"Oh he does" Gerard smiled.  
Mikey gave Gerard a 'don't you dare' look.  
Frank's eyes widened. "You must tell me."  
"Really? I want to know!" Ray crawled closer, forgetting about the pillow.  
Gerard giggled. "Well I guess I could-"  
"No!" Mikey said. "Gerard don't, I swear to god"

"Come oooon, please?" Frank smiled innocently. "I'm your boyfriend. And I give really good head."  
"I'm... not your boyfriend and I don't think I'm very good at that, but I want to know too." Ray pouted.  
"Oh Ray, you give perfect head baby" Gerard grinned. "And yes, as for the nickname" he giggled.  
"Gerard don't! It was like one time, I swear, and I think you must have been high" Mikey said quickly.  
Gerard laughed. "He has two to be honest, rainbow and unicorn"  
"Don't start calling me that...." Mikey frowned.  
Ray blushed with pride. "I do?"  
Frank fell down on the laughing. "Rainbow and unicorn," he managed to say between giggles.

Gerard nodded and kissed Ray's cheek. "Yes, you do" he grinned.  
"Shut it Iero!" Mikey glared.  
"But it's not like a stupid unicorn, it's like a fierce unicorn like... Like a .... A battle unicorn!" Gerard nodded.  
Ray smiled, pleased with himself.  
"Never!" Frank shook as he laughed, holding his belly. "Yeah, Mikey, you're a warrior unicorn! Can I ride you to battle?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Mikey narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, that ride might be too bumpy for a delicate flower like you"  
"I'm sure you'll be able to heal my petals with the power of /rainbows/." Frank fluttered his eyelashes at him.  
Ray snickered. "Why Rainbow?"

"Because, he's pretty, quiet yet people still adore him, look at him when he appears." Gerard stroked Mikey's cheek.  
Mikey chuckled a bit but swatted Gerard's hand away. "You weren't supposed to tell people"  
"Uh." Ray tilted his head. "You know, that makes a lot of sense."  
"I agree with Mikey, though, these nicknames are not for public consumption." Frank turned around on his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms.  
Gerard nodded. "Fine, but in 'private' I'll call you what I want"  
"Considering the things I call you when we're in private, I think that's fair," Frank purred.  
Gerard giggled. "Good then!"  
Mikey pouted. "You still weren't supposed to tell people..." He mumbled.

"Aw. Don't worry, hooves, we won't tell anyone." Frank patted Mikey's thigh, a shit-eating-grin on his face.  
Mikey flicked Frank's nose. "Shut it Rosy"  
Gerard pouted then shuffled over and sat on Ray's lap then cuddled up to him.  
"Whatever, Horny." Frank giggled.  
"Oh, hey," Ray greeted him softly, hugging him.  
Mikey glared.  
"Hey..." Gerard sighed softly. "They're making fun of my nicknames...."  
Frank stuck his tongue out. "What are you going to do, my little pony?"  
"Yeah... Sorry." Ray shrugged. "They're very creative."  
"I'll kick your flowery ass" Mikey responded.  
"But my nicknames aren't funny! They make sense... I thought about them a lot" Gerard snuggled closer. 

"You're welcome to try." Frank smirked, sitting up.  
"That one about Rainbows did make a lot of sense." Ray nodded. He stroked Gerard's back. "What is the reasoning behind the Unicorn one?"  
"Oh... Unicorns are the symbol of kinky sex and gay people.... So when I walked in on him whipping a guy the first thing I blurted out was unicorn" Gerard nodded.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow at Frank.  
Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh." Ray frowned. "I can see the gay sex thing, but I had never heard of unicorns being supposed to symbolize kinky sex. I guess I have a lot to learn?" he said slowly.  
Mikey looked at Frank with his lips pressed together and shook his head.  
Gerard shrugged. "It's not a very well know symbol"

Frank pouted. "No?"  
"Oh, that must be it, then." Ray said gently. He blinked. "Wait, he was whipping a guy?"  
Mikey just shook his head again.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah" he shrugged.  
Frank shrugged and leaned back on his hands.  
"At this point saying 'Doesn't that hurt' would be redundant, wouldn't it." Ray muttered.  
Mikey poked Frank's chest.  
Gerard chuckled. "Yeah"  
Frank swatted Mikey's finger away playfully.  
Ray shrugged with a sigh. "Well, so long as no one whips /me/..."

Mikey rolled his eyes but chuckled.  
"I'm not into whipping either" Gerard said.  
Frank blew a raspberry at him, sticking his tongue out.  
"Oh... But Frank said something about spanking you?" Ray frowned.  
"Well that's mature" Mikey said.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Yes... And?"  
"Bite me, Hooves." Frank giggled.  
"So you like pain, right?" Ray tilted his head.

"No, your petals might fall off" Mikey deadpanned.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Well... Yeah..."  
"At least I'm not an incorporeal entity, Rainbow." Frank snickered.  
"So... why not whipping?" Ray frowned, confused.  
"We're both dependent on rain, sweetheart" Mikey smiled sarcastically.  
"Because whipping is a bad pain" Gerard nodded and smiled.  
Frank opened his mouth, closed it. "Yeah, I have no idea of what you're hinting at. Was that supposed to be an insult?"  
"There are... good pains?" Ray asked.

"Call me when you figure it out" Mikey smirked.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, like, for me, being smacked on the ass and thighs, and being bitten and scratched and stuff but I don't like being whipped or slapped across the face"  
Frank pouted. "You don't make it very easy to taunt you, you know."  
"Oh." Ray nodded slowly. "Okay. I didn't know you could like some types of pain but not other."  
"I'm aware" Mikey smiled.  
"And now you do" Gerard smiled. 

"Aw, fuck it. I'll have hot top-on-top sex in my imagination. What are you guys talking about?" Frank shifted closer.  
"Gerard was telling me about... good pain?" Ray said slowly.  
Mikey chuckled. "You do that"  
Gerard smiled and kissed Ray's cheek then frowned at Mikey and Frank and turned his head away from them.  
Ray smiled and stroked Gerard's back, rubbing it in circles.  
"Aw, come on, baby. Don't be like that. Why are you mad at me?" Frank crawled closer, kissing Gerard's shoulder.  
Gerard pushed Frank's face away with his hand.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. 

Frank reluctantly moved away, sitting on his heels next to Ray, who just stared helplessly at him. "Hey. Hey, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love your nickname. You can call me Flower all the time and I won't even mind."  
Gerard turned around and looked at Mikey and Frank like a teacher that was about to tell of little children. "You" he pointed at Frank. "First you complain about your own nickname then laugh at someone else's and you" he pointed at Mikey. "You off all people should know my nicknames aren't a joke"  
Mikey swallowed and looked around awkwardly.  
Ray very wisely chose to keep his mouth firmly shut. He kept rubbing Gerard's back in silence.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know those nicknames meant so much to you or I wouldn't have laughed." Frank whispered. "It was just good natured ribbing anyway, right, Mikey?" He looked at the other man for support. "I was only bratting."  
"Yeah... We're sorry Gee" Mikey said quietly.  
"I know" Gerard shrugged, unimpressed.

"They do seem very sorry," said Ray quietly.  
Frank tried to kiss Gerard's shoulder again, his expression sad. "Please forgive me, baby."  
Gerard thought for a moment. "Fine, but if you laugh again, I can and will slap you" he nodded determinedly.  
Mikey stifled a chuckle. "Of course you will" he made sure to look serious.  
Frank seemed a little unsure. "O...kay, I guess that's fair." Frank nodded, finally.  
Ray laughed to himself.  
Gerard smiled. "Good!"  
Mikey returned the smiled and kissed Gerard's cheek. "I'm glad"

"Can I kiss you now?" Frank pouted, his body language making him look like a kid who had gotten scolded by a parent.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, you can"  
Frank's face brightened and he kissed him softly.  
Gerard kissed back sweetly.  
"I really am very sorry, baby. I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Frank pouted, nuzzling Gerard's shoulder.  
Gerard stroked Frank's hair. "It's okay"  
Frank smiled blissfully. He wrapped his arms around Ray and Gerard both.  
"Oh. Hey." Ray laughed. "We're all naked."  
Mikey grinned. "Nakedness rules."  
"It's fab" Gerard agreed. 

"I'm naked and hugging two guys..." Ray said. Frank pulled away long enough to include Mikey in the hug. "...three guys. Who are also naked. Yeah, maybe I'm not telling my mom about this in my next phonecall."  
"You're not telling her about our big bisexual orgy?" Ray pretended to be surprised.  
Gerard giggled. "Yeah, might be a good idea to keep your sex life somewhat secret"  
Mikey chuckled and cuddled the three.  
"Yeah. I think I'll do that," Ray agreed, and nuzzled Mikey's shoulder.  
There was a long pause, and then Frank, face pressed against Gerard's neck, said, "Wait, you mean I can't tell people I participated in an orgy?"  
"You can tell people" Gerard shrugged. "Just keep the details to yourself"  
"But the details are the best part!" Frank whined. "I had an orgy with two hot brothers and a guitar playing God. Come on, if I don't tell it like that the story loses all its punch."  
"...thank you?" Ray frowned a little.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You really think telling people we all had sex is a good idea?"

"...no," Frank admitted. "But I will think very hard and very often about doing it, anyway."  
"Hard, uh?" Ray teased him. Frank stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm surprised Brian hasn't killed you two, yet."  
"It's because we're fabulous" Gerard grinned.  
"Actually, has anyone heard from Brian?" Frank muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe he has died and his body was eaten by his dog."  
"I really don't think so," Ray frowned.  
"..... That's really highly unlikely" Gerard muttered.  
"We should call him, anyway. He's our friend, guys." Frank pointed out.  
"I agree, you should call him" Gerard said.  
"Yeah, go on Frankie" Mikey smiled.  
"Why do I have to do everything around here?" Frank went to get his jeans. He took out his phone. "Oh, man. He's going to kill us."

Gerard chuckled. "Yes you do sweetheart"  
"Okay. Here I go." Frank pressed a few buttons on his phone and pressed it to his ear. After a couple of seconds, he said, "Hey, Schechter. What's up. We wanted to make sure you hadn't been eaten by poodles..."  
Gerard giggled. "Heyyyyyy!" He said loudly.  
"Brian says 'hi'." Frank told him. "Actually, do you want to...?" he offered Gerard the phone.  
"No no it's okay" Gerard smiled.  
"Okay." Frank sighed. He seemed to be listening to something. "Fuck off," he said, laughing. "Yeah... No, actually, I wanted to ask -- you must have heard about Gerard and me... What?" He frowned.  
Gerard titled his head to the side, listening. "What's he saying?" 

"Oh." Frank seemed shocked for a second. Then he started laughing. "Oh, man, seriously? Wait, you guys have to... I'm putting this on speaker phone." He pressed a button on his phone. "Say that again, Schechter."  
"Fuck you, Iero, what is this about?" came Brian's voice from the phone.  
Gerard frowned in confusion. "Say what? Just say what you said..."  
A sigh came from the phone, loud enough to be heard over Frank's giggles. "I said I did hear the rumors about you two being together, but I know that's just crazy talk from the fangirls."  
"He said he assumed we were just making a statement about gay rights that day next to the ice cream parlor!" Frank chimed in, giggling.  
"Yeah, that's what it was, wasn't it?" Brian sounded less sure now. "Some sort of... stage gay thing?"

Mikey laughed. "Is that what you want to believe?"  
Gerard giggled. "Frankie's my boyfriend, recently stage gay is just us being... Well gay together"  
There was a short pause from the phone. "Alright. And you're telling me this now why? Do you want to become public?"  
"We figured we'd make sure you weren't going to kill us for jacking my boyfriend off in public." Frank shrugged.  
"Wait, you actually were jacking Gerard off in that ice cream parlor -- oh, never mind, I don't want to know."  
Gerard giggled. "Yes he was! And it was goooood!"  
Mikey facepalmed but chuckled.  
Ray seemed both horrified and intrigued. "...I did wonder."  
"Iero, Gerard what the hell. Do you want to get charged with public indecency?" Brian demanded.

Gerard giggled. "Whoops?"  
"We weren't thinking?" Frank offered with a sheepish grin.  
"You were thinking, alright, just not with your heads." Brian sighed. "Look, I have to hang up. Call me if you want to go public, and for fuck's sake, don't get arrested."  
Gerard grinned. "Byeeeeeeeee"  
"Bye bye" Mikey said.  
"Bye, Brian," Ray said, and Frank hung up.  
"That went better than expected." Frank giggled.  
Gerard nodded. "I think we're not getting killed any time soon" he grinned. 

"Nope!" Frank grinned. He stuffed his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. "We have a couple of hours till dinner, what do you guys want to do?"  
Mikey shrugged.  
"Anything!" Gerard said cheerfully.  
"Anything, uh? I can think of a couple of things that fit in the category of anything..." Frank grinned.  
"For some reason, I suspect those things have to do with sex." Ray giggled.  
"Oh, shut up." Frank tried to throw a pillow at him, but accidentally hit Mikey instead.  
"Do you mind?" Mikey threw the pillow at Frank's face.  
Gerard giggled. "I'm good with sex!"

"Oops -- hey!" Frank huffed and threw the pillow back at Mikey.  
"Be nice." Ray threw a pillow at Frank. "I, uh. I'd be okay with what Gerard said."  
Mikey threw the pillow at Frank again. "Sex? Again guys?" He smirked.  
"Is not that early," Ray squealed, blushing. "Okay. Maybe it is. But it's been a while, for me. I have a lot of energy built up."  
Armed with the pillows both Ray and Mikey had threw at him, Frank threw the pillows back at them. "What's wrong, Mikes, need more time to get it up?" he smirked.  
Mikey hit Frank on the arm with the pillow. "Oh sweetheart, I can bet you I can get it up faster than you" Mikey retorted.  
Gerard just grinned, he laid on his back.  
Frank snatched the pillow he had throw at Ray and hit Mikey's face with it. "Oh, so you're saying you have the self-control of a teenager now?" he grinned smugly, crossing his arms.

Mikey made a face and hit Frank's chest with the pillow. "Oh please you're the one that can't keep his hands off Gerard for longer than 30 minutes"  
Gerard made himself comfortable and started to stroke his cock lazily, aware that Mikey and Frank were too busy having a pillow fight to probably even notice.  
"I kept my hands to myself for ten years, didn't I?" Frank smacked Mikey's arm with the pillow.  
Ray, however, did notice. He swallowed, his eyes on Gerard, watching him stroking himself.  
"Are you trying to say you were scared?" Mikey pursed his lips in fake sympathy and hit Frank's face with the pillow.  
Gerard winked at Ray playfully and kept stroking himself slowly, gasping softly.  
"For respecting what I thought were Gerard's wishes and keeping my hands to myself? Yep, obviously." Frank scoffed, the gesture childish, and hit Mikey on the face with all the pillow with all his strength.  
Ray's fingers curled into fist on his upper thighs. He watched Gerard hungrily, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mikey yelped. "Right, sure, that's what you were doing" he laughed and threw the pillow at Frank.  
Gerard put two of his fingers into his mouth and licked at them, getting them wet.  
Frank huffed and hit Mikey again with the pillow before throwing /himself/ at him, all flailing limbs and giggles.  
Ray followed the movement of those fingers, licking his lips subconsciously.  
Mikey laughed trying to push Frank off half-heartedly.  
Gerard removed his fingers from his mouth and moved his hand down his body, he then pressed both fingers into his hole, hissing quietly at the burn then moaning softly as his fingers brushed his prostate.  
Frank wrapped an arm around Mikey's neck and blew a raspberry on his cheek.  
There was an answering whimper from Ray as he watched this hungrily. His cock was swelling already, hardening from the sight.  
Both sounds finally made Frank look over at the other two. "Uh."

Mikey swatted at Frank face "stoooop!" He whined. He gasped when he followed Frank's gaze.  
Gerard pushed his fingers in and out of himself and stroked himself faster, he bit his lip hard to keep relatively quiet.  
Frank absent-mindedly nipped Mikey's fingers. A grin appeared on his face, dark and slow. "Couldn't stand not being the center of attention for even one minute, uh, slut?" he said, going from brat to top seamlessly.  
Ray cupped himself, his arm tense, muscles trembling with the effort of not stroking himself as he watched Gerard fucking himself on his fingers.  
"No, I just thought I could do something better than watch you two have a pillow fight" Gerard said between moans. He bent his fingers and groaned arching his back.  
Mikey licked his lips slowly. 

"It was a sexy pillow fight." Frank muttered. He got off Mikey and knelt up on the bed, watching Gerard. "Greedy little slut..." he purred.  
Ray covered his erection with his hand. He was so hard even that small contact made him shiver and moan.  
"If I were you, I'd stop watching me and take care of Ray, he could do with a hand or a mouth" Gerard murmured.  
Mikey shuffled closer and reached out to stroke Gerard's thigh but Gerard shook his head.  
"No, I'm performing" Gerard closed his eyes and moaned.  
Frank burst out laughing. "Aren't you bossy?"  
Gerard groaned and curled his toes. "Fuck. You. " He gasped out.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. 

Frank tilted his head. He was a little unsure about what sort of game they were playing, if any, but he was nothing if not ready to improvise. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" his tone was dry.  
Ray gulped, his eyes going wide.  
Gerard bit his lip hard, he whimpered when his muscles tensed as he became on edge. "I said, fuck you"  
Frank narrowed his eyes. "Hands off your body, arms at your sides," he ordered him, using his game voice. "Rude whores don't get to touch themselves."  
Gerard pressed into his own prostate and groaned before slowly putting his hands at his sides and spreading his legs wide. "What are you going to do about it?"  
Frank's eyes flashed when Gerard kept touching himself for a few seconds before doing what he had told him. "Think I don't know what you want me to do, slut?" he said, his tone mocking. "Think you can play me like that?"

"Play you? All I wanted to do was perform" Gerard sighed dramatically.  
Mikey chuckled lowly. "Owned sluts can only perform with permission Gee."  
Frank got on all four above him, hands at both sides of Gerard's head and legs between Gerard's own. "Exactly." Frank smirked down at him. He gripped Gerard's hair. "They also don't get to decide whether they can be touched or not. They don't get to tell their doms what they should or shouldn't do, and they sure as hell don't get to tell their doms to go fuck themselves," he growled, pulling on Gerard's hair.  
Gerard gasped and whimpered. "I.... I'm so-" he started to say but cut himself off and shook his head.  
Mikey hissed in Gerard's ear. "Apologise slut, you bad bad whore, what makes you think you can behave like that?"  
"After all the time we've wasted trying to teach you to be a good little whore. You just don't learn, don't you?" He mouthed his jaw before biting down, hard enough to leave an angry red mark on his skin. "You don't even try, do you? Or maybe you do, but you're so worthless you can't even do right the one thing you're supposed to be good for." Frank laughed cruelly.

Gerard groaned when he was bitten. "I can be good...." He whispered weakly.  
Mikey winced. "Could you? Or are you just saying that so we don't leave you here? You're such a pathetic whore, we could find a better one easily"  
"Yeah, why should we even bother to waste any time punishing a disobedient little whore? We should just find ourselves a better fucktoy." Frank growled into his ear. He bit sharply on his earlobe. The next words were whispered into Gerard's ear, so the other two wouldn't hear them. "It's not like we'd have to go very far to find someone who is much better than you'll ever be at following orders."  
Gerard whimpered and tensed. "No, please, you can't... I mean, you could because you can do what you want, but please don't, I need you" Gerard said quickly. "Please" he sounded desperate, that comparison with someone who was actually there always made Gerard change his mind about just how far he wanted to push his dom.

Frank's heart swelled with affection, but outwardly he continued sneering cruelly. "Nice save there. I could almost believe you didn't mean to be a disrespectful whore," he said in a sing-song voice. He bit his earlobe, one of his fingers massaging the space behind Gerard's ear teasingly. "Mmh, I don't know if you deserve a chance to make up for what you did... What do you think, Mikey?"  
Gerard moved into the touch, letting out a small high pitched sound. "Mikey? Please" he whispered.  
Mikey took a long look at Gerard. "I guess, we could give it to him" he shrugged. "But only because it might just be fun for us"  
Frank sunk one of his nail on the skin behind Gerard's ear. "Yeah, you're lucky hurting you is so much fun. We're going to punish you. But remember, whore," Frank gripped Gerard's hair, tugging on it. "This is for /our/ enjoyment, not yours."

Gerard groaned deeply and arched his back. "Yes... Yes sir" he whimpered.  
"Do you have anything we put on his eyes? Or something we can use to shut him up?" Mikey asked Frank  
Frank frowned as he thought. "Yeah. No gags, but I've used a vibe to shut the whore up before, and we could also use one of my scarfs to gag him." He pushed himself off Gerard.  
Mikey chuckled. "I think the vibe might too enjoyable for him, let's use the scarf" he nodded.  
Gerard swallowed and stayed silent.  
"See you later, whore," Frank smirked down at Gerard. "I'm going to get supplies," he told Mikey, and left the pillow fort.  
Ray watched him go, then watched the brothers. "...well then."

Gerard looked at Ray and smiled a little.  
Mikey squeezed Ray's shoulder. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"  
Ray smiled back at Gerard. "Well... you are, aren't you? This is what you want?" he said to him slowly.  
Gerard nodded slowly.  
Mikey smiled and kissed Ray's cheek. "Don't worry" he turned to Gerard. "Take Ray's hand, okay? Squeeze it if you want out"  
Gerard took Ray's hand and held it loosely.  
Ray raised Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, like a gentleman kissing a lady's hand.  
Frank returned, carrying with him two soft scarves. "Back."

Gerard giggled quietly at the gesture.  
Mikey grinned at Frank. "Awesome, look at Ray, he's a sweetheart, treating a whore like a lady"  
"Aw, Ray, man. You're so fucking sweet." Frank kissed Ray's cheek.  
Ray smiled shyly, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Is it okay if I keep holding his hand while you, uh, punish him?"  
"Yeah, sure! I heard what Mikey said, I think it's a great idea." Frank tossed Mikey one of the scarves.  
"I'm full of good ideas" Mikey chuckled and winked playfully. He wrapped the scarf around Gerard head, over his eyes. "Can you see anything?"  
Gerard shook his head. "No sir"

"If you want us to stop, either squeeze Ray's hand like Mikey said or shake your head, got it?" Frank said, his voice softer than it had been since the beginning of the scene. "And I expect you to pay attention to him. He's your responsibility now, too." Frank added, looking at Ray.  
"I will pay attention," Ray quickly said, nodding so fast his hair bounced. "I won't disappoint you. Any of the three of you."  
Gerard smiled, feeling like he was being taken care of.  
Mikey nodded. "Alright good"  
Frank folded the scarf. "Open your mouth, whore," he said, using his scene voice this time. "If you want to be allowed to talk, you have to earn the privilege."  
Gerard nodded and opened his mouth widely. 

Frank gagged Gerard with the scarf. He wrapped it around Gerard's head and tied it at the back. "Now the whore's big mouth won't get him in trouble." Frank grinned at Mikey.  
Mikey nodded and grinned back. "What should we do with him then?"  
Frank stroked Gerard's bottom lip, under the fabric of the scarf. "It's a pity he can't give blowjobs like this. But he's a better whore with his mouth gagged than with his mouth open wide and ready to take someone's cock down his throat." Frank snickered. "I think we should force him to kneel, first of all. Remind him what's his place."  
Mikey nodded once and pulled on Gerard's hair to get him to move until he was kneeling.  
Ray shifted so he'd be able to keep holding Gerard's hand in this position, kneeling opposite Gerard.  
Frank pressed his chest to Gerard's back and grabbed his chin roughly, forcing his head to the side. "You can't see it, but Ray knelt without any prompting," he whispered into Gerard's ear. Louder, for the other two, he said, "Ray is a very good boy, right, Mikey?"

Gerard tensed for a moment then put his head down in shame, his cheeks going red.  
Mikey nodded. "Oh yes, such a good, sweet sweet boy" he agreed.  
Ray lowered his head, too, in his case in embarrassment, a pleased smile on his face.  
"Yeah, Ray is a very good boy. Shame about this whore." Frank gave Gerard's ass a sudden, stinging smack. "Do you think we could make something out him, Mikey?"  
Gerard jumped, not expecting the smack, a muffled yelp escaped his mouth.  
"I don't know... Maybe with time he could grow into an alright sub, he'll probably never be a good boy... Just alright" Mikey said, his voice full of fake regret.  
"With time and. Constant. Punishment," Frank said, punctuating the last three words with three smacks to that same spot. He wasn't hitting very hard, letting Gerard warm up a little first. "Even a dumb bitch will learn to stop ruining your furniture if you tug her leash enough times."  
Ray snickered, because everyone who had heard Frank talking about his dogs knew that would never hurt them, but he quickly stifled the sound biting his lips.

Gerard took a sharp breath with each smack, he nodded quickly.  
Mikey scratched down Gerard's back harshly. "Maybe then you'll be worth something"  
Frank stood a little to the side to give space to work more comfortably. "Until then, I don't think we should bother use you. We should make him practice sucking and getting fucked on dildos, not let him have the real thing until he's earned it." Frank smacked Gerard's other cheek, alternating between the two now.  
Gerard jumped again, he started to claw at his own thigh with his free hand.  
Mikey smirked. "Oh yes, it would be so good to hear him begging for it, he would get so desperate for it." He smacked Gerard's thigh hard. "Wouldn't you?"  
"Little whore would be fucking gagging for it. Putting on a show to try and get us to want him." Frank chuckled and hit Gerard's other thigh. "Fucking pathetic..." He grabbed Gerard's wrist. "Hey, are you clawing yourself, whore? He's fucking scratching himself, Mikes. I don't recall having given him permission for that."

Mikey tutted. "Bad whore, can't even stay fucking still" he growled. "Why are you clawing like that? Are you nervous little slut? Are you a bit scared?"  
Gerard nodded quickly, his hand shaking a little.  
Mikey hissed and scratched down Gerard's chest and tummy. "Good, because we don't say these things for fun, we mean it"  
"I've been too soft on you for too long. Never again. You'll learn. We'll force you to learn." Frank growled, releasing Gerard's hand. "Ray, grab his other hand, make sure he won't move."  
"Yeah," said Ray, sounding breathless. He took Gerard's other hand in his, lacing their fingers.  
Gerard swallowed, his adam's apple moving up and down with the action. He stroked Ray's hand with his thumb gently.  
"Frank's been too good to you whore, you don't deserve good treatment"  
Frank put on his best bitch face and flickered Mikey on the ear, taking advantage that Gerard wouldn't be able to see that. Turning his attention back to Gerard, he pushed Gerard's legs open with his knees, as wide as they could go in this position. "There are going to be changes from now on. I'm going to teach you how a good whore ought to behave."  
Ray stroked the back of Gerard's fingers with his own.

Mikey pouted and rubbed his ear.  
Gerard nodded slowly.  
"He's never really been a good whore" Mikey said. "I mean sometimes, if people could bother, they would pretend he's good enough but he never really was" he sighed.  
Frank kisses Mikey's cheek apologetically, letting Gerard wonder what that kissing noise had been about. "He's not good enough for anything." Frank placed a hand on Gerard's upper back and pushed forward, just to watch him fight to keep his balance and not fall on Ray. Ray moved a little closer, ready to catch him, his eyes flickering up to look at Frank, who just nodded. "Completely worthless. Can't even do what he's told."  
Mikey smiled at Frank and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
Gerard turned his head towards the kissing noise but then dropped it again as if he just remembered he wouldn't be able to see. He flailed a little when he was pushed, trying to keep his balance, he wiggled about a bit and eventually straightened, blushing a lot.  
"Damn it Gerard, can you not even keep straight?" Mikey said, sounding a bit angry but looking completely relaxed. 

Frank snickered, letting Gerard hear it, letting him think he was laughing at him, if he wanted. "Yeah, Gee, normally even toddlers manage to learn to keep their balance eventually," Frank mocked him. "Are you going to need Ray's help standing up?"  
Ray scooted closer, so eager to help he was panting with it.  
Gerard nodded slowly, not wanting to risk falling on his face if he was pushed again. Mikey smirked. "Fucking hell, you're so goddamn helpless and pathetic... It's sad to look at to be honest"  
Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulder and tugged him backwards suddenly. He was hit with the sudden desire to watch Gerard overbalance and fall down. He hadn't gotten this far into the headspace in a very long time, and it felt good.  
Gerard flailed again, this time failing to keep his balance he fell on his side.  
Mikey winced. "Oh god, that is so embarrassing...." He muttered.  
Gerard blushed deeply.

Ray moved with him to keep holding Gerard's hands in his.  
Frank took a sharp intake of breath. He snickered. He felt powerful and /wired/ with it, turned on and in control. "Aw, poor little whore, can't even hold himself in the proper posture. Ray, help him up."  
Ray tugged Gerard up, helping him back on his knees but making sure to continue holding his right hand the whole time.  
Gerard put his head down once he was on his knees again, he stroked Ray's chest with his left hand in appreciation.  
Mikey tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair then yanked his head back, making Gerard whimper. "A whore's place is on their knees Gee, not laying down comfortably"  
Ray shivered under his touch, fighting the urge to lean into it.  
Frank took advantage of the way Mikey was pulling Gerard's head back to bite his throat, hard. "Did I ever tell you I'm pretty good with rope, Mikes? I could tie up this bitch so he wouldn't be able to be in any position but on his knees, make it so that if he tries to lie down or stand up the rope will dig here," Frank reached down, digging his fingers on the tender spot where his thigh met his hips.

Gerard groaned in his throat when he was bitten, the sound barely audible because of the scarf. He took a sharp breath when Frank dug his nails into him.  
Mikey raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "That's pretty cool actually" he said. "This whore definitely needs it"  
Frank dragged his nails up Gerard's hip and belly, slow and deliberate. "Maybe that way the whore will remember to stay on his fucking knees," Frank growled. He smacked him across both cheeks. "How have you even stood this bitch for so many years, Mikey? You have the patience of a saint."  
Ray stroked the back of Gerard's hands with his thumbs, watching the scene unfolding in front of him raptly.  
Gerard arched into the touch, whimpering.  
"Well, what can I say? No one else wanted him, I felt bad for the slut" Mikey said. "Worse decision of my life" he added coldly.  
"Aw, you took pity on him..." Frank chuckled. "Can't say I blame people for not wanting such a worthless," Frank smacked his ass. "Disobedient," Again. "Good for nothing bitch." He hit him a third time, hard enough to push his whole body forward.

Gerard gasped and moaned and at the third smack he had to let go off Ray's so he catch himself on Ray's shoulders.  
Mikey nodded and pinched one of Gerard's nipples hard.  
Ray went to grab Gerard, but stopped himself before doing it. "Can I help him stay upright?" he asked them.  
"Yeah, Ray. Wrap your arms around his waist," Frank told him. Ray did so, hugging Gerard loosely so Mikey would still have space to continue playing with his nipples. "Gee, squeeze Ray's shoulder or shake your head if you want out, you understand?" Frank said softly.  
Gerard took a shaky breath and nodded. He kissed Ray's shoulder softly.  
Ray nuzzled Gerard's cheek, a small smile on his lips. Then he swallowed. He had been thinking of doing something for a while, but he wasn't sure if the other three would be okay with that. Looking at Frank and Mikey, silently asking them if this way okay with his eyes, he said, "I wish you were always this good, Gee. Then we could always play like this." His tone was soft and gentle, nothing like Frank's mocking one or Mikey's cold one.

Gerard smiled around the scarf and rubbed his cheek on the side of Ray's face.  
Mikey smiled at Ray. "Yeah, we could"  
Frank nodded, encouraging him to continue. He traced Gerard's back with the tip of a nail, drawing lines on his skin.  
"Mikey and Frank are so good to us," Ray continued, in the same sweet, almost sad tone. "Why do you have to be so disobedient and bad?"  
Gerard whimpered and hugged Ray tightly, he sniffled.  
Mikey sighed softly. "Poor Ray, all he wants is a good playmate, but instead he gets stuck with a disobedient whore, like Gerard. He's such a disappointment."  
Ray hugged him back just as tight, his bigger frame enveloping Gerard's smaller body. "Yeah, we could be playmates." Ray nodded. He kissed Gerard's cheek, stroking his back. "We could be good boys for them and serve them together." He didn't know where those words came from, but they felt right.  
"We want you to do that," Frank agreed. "Pity Gerard insists on being nothing but a worthless bitch."

Gerard clung to Ray, his body shaking slightly, he tried to mumble something through the scarf.  
Mikey nodded. "I wonder, maybe Gerard can be good for Ray since he seems unable to be good for us. What do you think Frank? Could the bitch do it?"  
Ray blinked. He stroked Gerard's cheek. "What was that?"  
"The whore seems willing to try it, at least, which is more than I can say about the way he's been behaving to us." Frank gripped Gerard's chin and made him turn his head. "What do you say, bitch? Would you be good for Ray?"  
Gerard nodded quickly.  
"Maybe we should give him a chance, if he's not good now, we just won't let him play" Mikey said slowly.  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Mikes. And if the whore doesn't behave, we can force him to watch as we play with Ray to give him a remind of how good boys are supposed to act." Frank gave Gerard's behind one last smack.  
"I will be so so good for you guys," Ray was quick to say. He kissed Gerard's cheek. "We both will be."  
Frank moved closer to Mikey to whisper to him, "Okay, ideas?"

Gerard nodded eagerly.  
Mikey bit his lip and whispered back. "Fuck, I don't know, all I know is that Gerard feels guilty enough to give up control completely. Like... Even more that usual... I just... Nngh"  
Frank gasped. "Fuck, really?" he whispered. "That's so fucking hot." He licked his lips. He wanted to do a million things with Gerard, and he couldn't decide which one to do. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I think Ray should fuck him."  
Unaware of what Mikey and Frank were discussing, Ray kissed Gerard's cheek. "Gee, you have to try to be good this time, please," he whispered into his ear. "I don't want to disappoint them..."  
Mikey licked his lips slowly. "Yeah... Fuck, yeah I want to see that" he nodded. "But Ray said no anal though... I mean he specified that nothing should enter his ass, do you think he'll be alright with entering someone else's ass?"  
Gerard nodded, he stroked Ray's cheeks gently. 

"Yeah, I know, I figured we could just ask him if he meant no bottoming or if he'd be okay with fucking Gerard." Frank shrugged. He had always been a firm believer in negotiation. "Damn, I wish I had a cock ring, though. I really want to make him wait for it today."  
Ray turned his head into it to kiss Gerard's hand. "I will help. I'll do everything I can to help you be good."  
"You're in luck, Iero, I have one with me, it's in my bag" Mikey said nonchalantly. Frank grinned. "Awesome! I'll keep the boys entertained while you go get it," he whispered.  
Ray understood the meaning of that noise, if not his words. He hugged Gerard, stroking his back and sides. "I know it's hard for you not to not be wicked and disobedient, but we'll do it together."  
Mikey winked playfully. He was dressed and out of the room in under two minutes.  
Gerard just nodded again, hugging Ray 

Frank sat next to Ray and Gerard. "Aw, aren't the two of you sweet," he cooed. "We have something planned up for you two. Aren't you excited?"  
Ray nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm very excited. Uhm. Where did Mikey go?"  
Gerard could only nod slowly, he reached out towards Frank with his hand shyly.  
"That's a secret." Frank winked an eye at Ray. He took Gerard's hand and moved it to his cheek. "Hi, you. Ready to make amends for misbehaving, slut?" he said, voice soft.  
Gerard made a soft sound of agreement, he stroked Frank's cheek with his thumb.  
Frank pressed himself against Gerard's side, and Ray sat back on his heels, to give them space. 'Thank you,' he mouthed at Ray as he hugged Gerard to his chest.  
Gerard hugged Frank tightly, clinging onto him as if for dear life.  
"Hey, hey," Frank whispered. "Shhh. I'm here. I have you. You're my pretty boy. Always my pretty boy." He stroked Gerard's hair, careful to not pull the scarves wrapped around his head down as he did. "You're going to be so good for me now, aren't you? Going to make me proud."

Gerard nodded quickly and stroked Frank's back softly.  
Frank kissed the corned of his lips under the scarf covering his mouth. "I love you," he whispered. "Nod if you love me back?"  
Gerard nodded.  
Mikey walked back into the room quietly.  
Frank smiled, letting Gerard feel his lips curl into a smile against his cheek. "That's my sweet boy." He watched Mikey come in from the corner of his eyes. He put a digit in front of his lips, gesturing at the other two to stay silent with a smirk. "You're going to be so good now, aren't you?"  
Gerard hummed in agreement.  
Mikey undressed before entering the pillow fort again. 

Frank nodded his head at Mikey toward Ray, gesturing wildly at the two of them.  
Ray arched an eyebrow, confused.  
Mikey lowered his eyebrows. "What? Did he say yes?"  
Frank pressed another soft kiss to Gerard's cheek before pulling away. "Didn't get the chance to ask him," he whispered into Mikey's ear. "Can you entertain Gee while I talk about it with him? I want it to be a surprise for Gerard who gets to fuck him. Think he'll like that?"  
Mikey smiled. "Sure, entertain as in talk to or entertain as in...?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Frank winked an eye at him. "I'll let you choose that." He gestured at Ray to come closer. Ray knee-walked to where they where. "Come outside with me," Frank whispered, and Ray nodded. The left the pillow fort.

Mikey smiled and sat next to Gerard.  
Frank sat down on the carpet floor. "Okay, when you said no anal, did you mean nothing going up your ass? Or no anal at all?" He whispered to Ray. "Cause Mikey and I were thinking of having you fuck Gerard. Would you be up for that."  
"Oh." Ray blushed, nodding eagerly. "I'd be up for that. I'd be very up for that."  
"Yep, I can tell." Frank snickered. "We'll help you get him ready for your cock and stuff. Mostly what you have to know is that you should be slow and careful at first. Oh, also guys have this sweet spot inside them, kind of like girls do. If I know Gerard, he'll be wiggling around, helping you find it."

Gerard and Mikey sat together in silence, touching each other gently. Mikey kissed Gerard's body in a few places. They simply enjoyed each other's presence.  
"Oh, one more thing," Frank continue explaining. "We want it to be a surprise who will be fucking him until it happens, so try to keep it quiet."  
"I will." Ray nodded.  
Those words said, they returned to the pillow fort silently. Frank sat by the door, watching the two brothers touch.  
Mikey kissed Gerard's neck. "Everything sorted?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Frank moved closer. "You two are beautiful." he kissed the side of Mikey's neck softly.  
Ray followed him.  
Gerard smiled to himself.  
Mikey giggled softly. "Thank you, we know"

Frank kissed Mikey on the lips, stroking Gerard's back as he did. He pulled away slowly. "Mmh. Did you bring you-know-what?"  
Ray blinked, straightening up to try and look at whatever Mikey had brough over Frank's shoulder.  
"Mmm yeah" Mikey picked up the cock ring from where it was laying next to his leg. "Here"  
"Awesome." Frank took it. "Oh, sweet, I used to have one just like this one."  
Behind him, Ray widened his eyes and swallowed.  
Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, my favourite"  
"We'll use it on him later," Frank said, being deliberately vague so Gerard wouldn't know what he was talking about.  
Mikey grinned. "Sure" he kissed Gerard's cheek "mwah" 

"Alright, slut, on your back, legs spread." Frank pushed Gerard back, leaving the cock ring on the sheets, next to the lube and condoms.  
Gerard laid on his back, spreading his legs quickly.  
Mikey grinned. "You look good like this"  
"Yeah, you can tell the whore is making a true effort to be good this time." Frank kissed the back of Gerard's knee. He took the tube of lube. "Who wants to do the honors?"  
"Ooh! Me!" Mikey said quickly.  
Frank tossed him the tube. "There you go." He sat back to watch them. Ray leaned against him, and Frank kissed his cheek. "You're going to be okay or are you going to need a cock ring too?" he whispered to Ray.  
Ray swallowed. "I'll manage."

Mikey caught the lube in one hand and slicked up his fingers he teased Gerard hole then pushed two fingers in at once.  
Gerard arched his back, muffled moans escaping him.  
Frank cursed under his breath. He winked an eye at Ray. "Follow my lead." He laid down next to Gerard and started playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting them. "Bet you wish I had my clothespins with me, uh?"  
Ray imitated him, rolling Gerard's other nipple gently between his fingers.  
Gerard whimpered and arched into their touch.  
Mikey grinned and scissored his fingers, causing Gerard to groan.  
"Clothespins?" Ray choked on his own tongue.  
"Yeah. You guys know the other day, when Mikey took me to eat ice cream so the slut would have time to set up this fort? He was wearing clothespins on his nipples the whole time," Frank purred, kissing Gerard's jawline.

Mikey bit his lip. "Fuck, all that time? Gerard's such a pain slut" he breathed, hour crooked his fingers, stroking Gerard's prostate.  
Gerard groaned and curled his toes.  
"Mmh, yeah. Gerard loves being hurt." Frank bite on Gerard's nipple, worrying it between his teeth. "I have to be careful when I punish him. This one time, he came just from being spanked."  
"Wow," Ray breathed. Frowning, he pinched Gerard's nipple tentatively. "So, you like that?"  
Gerard moaned and nodded quickly. "Hhmhhm" was all that came out.  
Mikey pushed a third finger into Gerard and spread his fingers inside of him, stretching. 

Ray smiled at the other two and pinched his nipple again, twisting it harder between his fingers.  
"Looks like Ray is getting into the spirit of things." Frank winked an eye at Mikey. He moved down to watch what he was doing, biting on Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard groaned deeply, he pressed his head into the pillow.  
Mikey chuckled, he moved his fingers in and out of Gerard. "I can see that"  
Ray smiled at Gerard's groan. "I like making him feel good," he whispered.  
"Aw, you're too sweet, isn't he, Mikes?" Frank mouthed Mikey's throat, tasting the salt on his skin.  
Mikey moaned softly. "Oh yeah, he is" he moved his head to the side, giving Frank more room. "He's ready" he pulled his fingers out of Gerard  
"Sweet." Frank gave Mikey's throat a playful nip. He sat back, a feet or so away from Gerard, and motioned the others to do the same. Ray went around Gerard's body to sit next to him and Frank took the lube and condoms.

Mikey moved away from Gerard too.  
Gerard moved his head up, panicking as all touch left him.  
"It's okay, we're right here, we're not leaving" Mikey reassured.  
Gerard nodded and put his head down again.  
"I would never leave you, Gee. Promise." Frank squeezed Gerard's knee. Then he took one of the condoms and rolled it down Ray's erection. Ray clenched his jaw shut, closing his eyes and panting as Frank spread the lube over his whole length. Frank leaned up to kiss Ray softly. "Go slow," he reminded him in a whisper. "And remember, it's a surprise who is doing it." Ray nodded.  
Gerard grabbed the blanket and clutched it tightly. He spread his legs more widely and bit his lip hard.  
Mikey chuckled then whispered in Ray's ear. "Go on"  
Ray nodded. He settled himself between Gerard's spread legs. He could help but look down at Gerard's hole as he positioned himself, guiding the tip of his cock to the right spot. Gerard looked wet and stretched, and the sight of him made his cock give a twitch. He pushed in and bit on his bottom lip when he felt Gerard's tight heat enveloping him. He didn't want the sound of his moans to give him away.  
"How long do you think it will take Gerard to realize that's neither of our cocks?" Frank whispered into Mikey's ear.

Gerard groaned pulling on the blanket.  
Mikey smiled and whispered. "Honestly? I don't know... I can't wait to find out" he bit his lip. "Do you think it would be okay to take the scarf from him mouth? I want to hear him moan"  
Ray thrust the rest of the way in, straining with the effort of going slow like Frank had told him, of staying quiet. He braced his weight on his arms at both sides of Gerard's head.  
"He's pretty big. Do you think he can feel the difference?" Frank sucked on his lip ring. He grinned. "Fuck, yeah!" he whispered. He tugged the scarf down, trying not to touch Gerard directly in case he'd be able to tell those were Frank's hands on his face, somehow.  
Gerard gasped letting out a deep groan. "Ray, you're so big baby, you stretch me so good!"  
Mikey laughed. "I guess he can tell the difference then!"

Frank laughed, too. "That was fast. I guess that giant dick of yours gave you away, uh?"  
Ray blushed, closing his eyes against the embarrassment. Now that Gerard knew who he was, he let himself moan. "You're so tight, Gee..."  
Gerard moaned. "I can be tighter" he breathed out, chuckling a little.  
"Tighter?" Ray opened his eyes. He couldn't even imagine it being tighter. Gerard was tighter than any girl he had ever been in.  
"Yeah, that's right." Frank squeezed Gerard's thigh. "Tighten up for him, bitch. Show him what a good, obedient whore you can be."  
Gerard clenched down around Ray's cock, biting his lip.  
Mikey watched and licked his lips.  
Ray's mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. He shivered from head to toe, fingers clenching on the sheets. "Oh. Oh, God. I need to move. Please tell me I can move," he said, desperate and breathless, not even sure of whose permission he was looking for.  
"Gee, it's your call." Frank said.

"Yes, yes, move please do it" Gerard said quickly.  
Mikey moaned softly at the sight before him.  
The moment Gerard's words were out of his mouth Ray was pulling out and thrusting back in. He braced his weight on his elbows and panted, pressing their mouths together wet and sloppy.  
Frank licked his lips and reached down to squeeze himself. "Fuck. This is so hot," he murmured.  
Gerard kissed back hungrily, moaning into Ray's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.  
Mikey moved closer. "So fucking amazing, look at you two"  
Ray tried to go slow and steady, tried to take his time to enjoy it, but he had been on edge for what felt like hours now, and soon he was fucking into Gerard hard and fast, all the strength of his powerful thighs behind each movement.  
"God, you're hungry for it, aren't you?" Frank laughed. He moved behind Ray and grabbed his hips, forcing him to slow down his thrust and move in the rhythm Frank wanted.

Gerard groaned, his back arched, he was pulling hard on the blanket. "Yes yes, so good" he wiggled underneath Ray for a moment then let out a high pitched moan. "Oh please just right there"  
Ray let out a tortured moan, but he let Frank set the pace, not fighting the hands on his hips despite knowing he was strong enough to defeat Frank. That only made it hotter. He /liked/ being obedient.  
"That's the spot, remember what I told you about it," Frank said. Ray nodded and angled his hips to keep hiting Gerard's sweet spot.  
Gerard almost screamed in pure pleasure. "Thank you" he managed to say between moans. He reached out for Mikey.  
Mikey knelt behind Gerard. "Yeah?"  
Gerard found it hard to respond, his speech cut off every time Ray thrust. "Kiss- please- kiss an- and can I- your hair" he babbled.  
Mikey chuckled. "You want to pull on my hair?"  
Gerard nodded.  
"You can" he leaned down and kissed Gerard who kissed back desperately, pulling on Mikey's hair hard.

Frank looked at them over Ray's body, licking his lips.  
Ray dropped his forehead on Gerard's chest and moaned. Frank nudged him, encouraging him to thrust faster and harder, and he did, gratefully. He tried to reach for Gerard's cock but Frank slapped his hand away. "Uh-uh. We're making Gerard wait at the very least until all three of us have fucked him before he can come."  
Gerard gasped against Mikey's lips when he heard Frank's plan. "R-really?"  
Mikey nodded. "You're going to be good and let us, aren't you?"  
"Yes, of course, I want it so much" Gerard breathed. He groaned loudly when Ray's thrusts became faster and harder.  
Frank groaned. "Little slut loves to be used." He kissed and bited the back of Ray's neck, releasing his hips to grab Gerard's legs instead.  
Ray was moaning with every push forward, high, keening moans as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. "Want to come. Please, sirs, please let me come," he whimpered.  
Gerard nodded. "Love being used, I always want to be used by you, please" he babbled, he pulled even harder on Mikey's hair and Mikey moaned.  
"Fuck" he closed his eyes. "Should we let him Frankie? He's been good but... What's the point in being good if you're not given a bit of a challenge? Should he wait a little longer?"

"Ours to use." Frank hissed. His gripped Gerard's thigh, his nails sinking into his flesh. "/Mine/."  
Ray whined softly, looking at Mikey with pleasing eyes even as his thrusts become more vicious and harder.  
"Yeah, Ray wants a chance to prove us how good and obedient he can be, don't you, Ray?" Frank said. Ray moaned and nodded his head. "Wait until we give you permission to come."  
Gerard groaned. "Yes Frankie, all yours, all yours..." He bit his lip hard threw his head back.  
Mikey kissed Ray quickly. "There's a good boy"  
Ray leaned forward, kissing Mikey again, hard and deep. His body felt hot and tight, his balls drawing up and his thighs shaking with the effort of holding back.  
Frank reached around Ray to stroke between their bodies, where Gerard was stretched up around Ray. "Sweet boys..."  
"Thank you" Gerard murmured.  
"So good" Mikey said quietly against Ray's lips. "How desperate for it are you?"

"So desperate. Oh God, please, please, let me come sir, I'll be so good, sir, I'll do anything for you..." Ray babbled helplessly against Mikey's lips.  
Frank chuckled behind.  
Mikey smirked. "Come for us Ray" he whispered, his voice commanding nevertheless.  
Ray thrust in deep and came, shaking so hard with the strength of his orgasm that Frank had to wrap and arm around his waist so he wouldn't collapse on top of Gerard and crush him. "That's it. That's a good boy," Frank whispered, kissing his upper back.  
Gerard gasped loudly. "Fuck..." He muttered.  
Mikey grinned and stroked Ray's cheek. "So good, our good boy"  
Ray made a soft noise. "Good boy," he mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness of the moment.  
Frank nuzzled his back. "You did so good." He kissed the back of his neck. "C'me on, let's get you laying down..." He tugging Ray backward until he slipped out of Gerard and maneuvered until he was on his back next to Gerard. Ray took Gerard's hand, a loopy smile on his face.

Gerard whimpered softly when Ray slipped out of him. He let go off Mikey's hair and intertwined their fingers.  
Ray nuzzled Gerard's shoulder sleepily, letting Frank deal with the condom. "That was so good. /You/ were so good."  
"You both were good." Frank kissed Ray, then Gerard.  
Gerard giggled happily, he wrapped his arm around Frank when he kissed him.  
Frank smiled against Gerard's mouth, kissing him again. It took all his self-control to pull away. "God, you're so beautiful like this." He stroked his cheek. "Now, listen to me. You're going to get fucked two more times before you're allowed to come. I know how hard that is going to be for you, but if you ask nicely, I'll let you wear a cock ring to make it easier."  
Gerard gasped softly. "Oh..." He swallowed. "Please sir, may I wear a cock ring, I want to be able to be good for you. Please? I'll be so so good, I promise, sir"  
"I don't know," Frank teased him. "I'm not sure you want it enough... You are usually better at begging. What do you think, Mikes? Do you think the whore has earned it?"  
"Please! Please I need it please help me to be good, I just want to be goo" Gerard begged.  
"Hmmm" Mikey thought. "Maybe, I mean it's not like he can do it on his own so..."

"Yeah. Little whore needs all the help it can get to be good." Frank snickered. "Alright, you can have the cock ring. Ray, pass me the ring and the lube will you?" Ray did so, taking the ring between two fingers. "Lube Gee up so the ring will go down easily."  
With a nod, Ray poured some lube on his hand and spread it over Gerard's hard length, stroking him.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Thank you so much" he muttered  
Ray kissed Gerard's inner thigh. "You're welcome." He sat close to Gerard.  
Frank put the cock ring on Gerard's erection. He leaned down to flicker his tongue over the head of Gerard's erection, letting him feel his lip ring. "Feels intense, doesn't it? I fucking love how cock rings make everything all that much sensitive," he purred.  
Gerard whimpered and bit his lip hard, he nodded quickly.  
Mikey grinned. "It's a good thing I'm always prepared for such an occasion as this"  
"Yeah, man, thank you so much for this. Hey, do you want to do the honors and fuck Gee now?" Frank sat next to Ray and extended a hand toward Gerard, presenting him as if he were a gift he had won in a contest.

Mikey licked his lips. "Most fucking definitely" he settled between Gerard's legs and stroked his thighs.  
Frank leaned lazily on Ray, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders like he had a million times before. Except usually they weren't this naked. Frank was eager to watch them together. Mikey knew Gerard better than anyone, and he wanted to know how he touched him, wanted to see what he could learn from him.  
Plus, Mikey and Gerard were hot.  
Mikey rolled on a condom quickly. "Hey Gee, been a while, huh?" He chuckled.  
Gerard nodded and giggled softly to himself.  
Mikey pushed inside of Gerard slowly all the way in.  
Gerard groaned quietly. 

Frank licked his lips, sucking on his lip ring. "They're so beautiful," he muttered.  
"Yeah," Ray breathed.  
Mikey started by rolling his hips, staying deep inside of Gerard but only pulling out an inch before pushing back in again.  
Frank reached down to squeeze himself, taking deep breaths and trying to stay in control.  
Ray looked down at Frank's groin. "Do you want me to... Y'know."  
"No way, man. I'm pretty sure I'd come the moment you touched me," Frank laughed.  
Ray blushed. "Thanks, I think."

Mikey continued like that for a while before suddenly pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in and groaning.  
"Fuck!" Gerard screamed. "Mikey" he arched his back.  
Mikey moaned and started to thrust quite hard but not too fast.  
Frank couldn't sit and do nothing for any longer. He laid down next to Gerard and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. Taking his cue from Frank, Ray inched closer.  
"Fuck, you three have no idea of what you're doing to me," Frank panted, covering Gerard's face with kisses.  
Ray gingerly kissed Mikey's neck.  
"Oh I think I do" Mikey moaned and tilted his head to the side, to give Ray space.  
Gerard kissed Frank's face wherever he could. 

"Want to see Gee covered in your cum" Frank babbled against Gerard's mouth. "Want to see him stretched and open and begging for more..."  
Ray made a soft noise and kissed Mikey's throat, mouthing the pale skin.  
Mikey nibbled on Ray's ear lobe, he reached out to scratch behind both of Gerard's ears at once.  
Gerard gasped and groaned against Frank's lips. "Please, oh my god, please" he breathed.  
Ray gasped, pushing his own curly hair back to let Mikey nibble his ear.  
Frank reached down between Gerard's legs and stroked him, slow and tight. "Want to see you /used/," he moaned against his cheek.  
"Yes, I love being used, please use me over and over again, please" Gerard babbled.  
Mikey dug his nails into Gerard's thighs and bit down on Ray's neck.  
Frank mouthed Gerard's cheek, licked the shell of his ear and bit his earlobe. Blunt nails scratched behind one of Gerard's ears. "Should fucking tie you up where anyone could find you, let all the roadies use you how they want while I watch," he growled.  
Ray let out a broke moan. He held onto Mikey's arm, needing to touch him. "Sir... Please sir, let me be good for you, let me do something for you..."

Gerard groaned. "Can we? Can we do that? Please, fuck" he gasped.  
Mikey moaned. "Yeah, you can do something for me, you're going to scratch my back, hard"  
Frank smirked against his cheek. "Yeah. Fuck yeah. I'd tie you up all pretty with rope to a table, force you to stay bent over with your ass in the air and your mouth open wide so anyone can use any of your holes." He rubbed the head of Gerard's erection with his thumb.  
Ray nodded and scrambled to get behind him. He sank his nails on Mikey's upper back and dragged them down, painting smooth red lines on his back. "Is that okay, sir?"  
Gerard moaned. "Yeah, yeah, I would like that, I'd be so good" he bit his lip.  
Mikey arched into it and groaned. "Yeah Ray, just like that... Again"  
"God, you're such a little slut, I doubt even all the roadies and techies of the tour would be enough for you," Frank moaned, rough and turned on. "Maybe I'd let the fans have you, too, pass you from hand to hand."  
Ray repeated it, his nails sliding down Mikey's smooth back and leaving trails of heat behind.

Gerard moaned and whimpered desperately. "Fuck, yes, I want to be a slut like that"  
Mikey groaned, his head falling forward, he gripped Gerard's hips tightly, he thrust hard and deep into him and came with a raw shout.  
"My greedy little slut." Frank looked up just in time to see Mikey's face as he came. He gasped. "Fuck. You made Mikey come. How does that feel, slut? Ray, help him out."  
Ray was already on it, helping Mikey stay up with a arm around his waist.  
Mikey pulled out of Gerard slowly, hissing quietly and leaned against Ray, breathing heavily.  
Gerard whimpered as Mikey pulled of him. "It feels good" he said quietly.  
Ray hugged Mikey to his body, holding him up. He kissed the side of Mikey's throat gently.  
"This is how a good whore is supposed to behave," Frank whispered. He kissed Gerard's forehead.  
Mikey wrapped his arms around Ray loosely.  
"Thank you" Gerard whispered. 

Ray nuzzled Mikey's cheek, his wild hair brushing his skin. "Did I do good, sir?"  
Frank smiled against Gerard's cheek, letting him feel it. "You deserve it, baby. My pretty boy... Are you ready to have my cock in you, slut?"  
Mikey smiled. "Yes, so good baby, so very good" he praised him.  
"Yes sir, always ready" Gerard said  
Ray lowered his head, smiling. "Thank you, sir."  
Frank cupped his cheek, guiding his face to the side to kiss him.  
Mikey kissed Ray's cheek. "You're welcome" he smiled and shuffled over to the side. "Let's make room for Frank..."  
Gerard kissed Frank sweetly.

Ray imitated Mikey, but stayed close to him, his hands on his lap.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek as they kissed. He pulled away with one last kiss and positioned himself between his lips. He slipped a finger inside Gerard. "Fuck, your hole is all stretched up and used. It's so fucking hot."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Yeah, stretched up and ready for you" he added.  
Frank tugged the blindfold up, taking it off. "Sorry, slut, I know you like wearing this, but I want you to look at me in the eye while I use you."  
Gerard blinked a few times, adjusting to light again. "Yes sir, I will" he said.  
Frank gave him a minute to get adjusted to the light and then positioned himself between his spread legs. He guided himself into his hole with a hiss.  
Gerard moaned. "Oh my god, yes"  
Frank slid all the way into Gerard with one smooth thrust. Gerard was stretched and slick from when Ray and Mikey had fucked him, and the thought of that made Frank groan and push deeper into him. "So fucking open and ready..." he moaned.

Gerard groaned deeply, he arched his back off the mattress.  
Frank wanted Gerard to be just as desperate as he was. He mouthed the side of his throat, one hand between their bodies to stroke Gerard in time with his thrusts. "Look at Mikey and Ray," he panted, loud enough all three of them would hear him. "They're watching you. They're watching you as I use you to get myself off."  
Gerard turned his head to look at Ray and Mikey and groaned. "Fuck, yes, I love this" he panted. He whimpered. "I'm so so close"  
Frank chuckled. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He stroked the skin right over the cock ring still around Gerard's erection.  
Gerard whimpered desperately. "I... I know, I have to wait"  
"Yeah, you do," Frank smirked. He was fucking Gerard with jackrabbits thrusts, fast and shallow, in time with his panting and the hand between Gerard's legs. "You can't come until I've filled you with my come, so you better get me off fast if you want to come, bitch."  
Gerard bit his lip and clenched down around Frank's cock as much as he could. He moaned loudly.  
Frank groaned, white sparkling behind his eyelids at the sudden pleasure. "See?" he panted, kissing Gerard's neck. "I knew you could be a good whore with the right motivation... Oh, fuck, I'm close..."

Gerard groaned. "Yes, yes I can be so good, please come, please fill up my needy hole" he begged.  
Gerard's words sent Frank over the edge. He thrust in deep, pumping his hips as he filled Gerard with his come. He had to brace himself on his elbows as the last tremors left his body, momentarily stopping touching Gerard.  
Gerard moaned as he felt Frank come, he panted and bit his lip hard.  
Frank slid out slowly, hissing. He looked down between Gerard's spread legs and gasped, his softening cock giving a weak twitch at the sight. "Fuck, baby. You're dripping." He rubbed Gerard's hole.  
Gerard whimpered. "It happens to well used whores, sir" he said quietly.  
"Yeah, and we used you well, didn't we? All three of us used you to get off. You know what that means, whore?" Frank pinned Gerard down with his body, his stomach rubbing against Gerard's erection.  
Gerard moaned, moving his hips up to seek more friction. "W-what does it mean, sir?"

Frank winked an eye at Mikey and Ray. "It means you're now allowed to come."  
Mikey grinned at Frank.  
"W-will you take the ring off me, please?" Gerard asked in a whisper.  
"I don't know, do you think you earned it?" Frank moved down Gerard's body and mouthed the tip of his erection, letting him feel his lip ring.  
Gerard let out a needy moan. "Please! I did all I could"  
"Yeah, but was that enough?" Frank tapped Ray's knee, gesturing at him to come closer as subtly as he could. Ray tentatively laid next to Gerard and kissed his neck.  
Gerard made a sound that could almost be a sob. "Please, I tried so hard to be good"  
Frank winked an eye at Mikey and gestured at him to come closer, too. He licked Gerard from root to tip. "But were you good enough?"  
Ray kissed lower, going to lick soothingly his abused nipples.

Mikey moved closer, laying on the other side of Gerard, he moved his hand gently around Gerard's body, scratching softly.  
Gerard moaned. "I... I don't know"  
Taking pity of him, Frank removed the cock ring, but wrapped two fingers tight around Gerard to hold his orgasm back. "What do you guys think, should we let Gee come?" He flickered his tongue over the head of him teasingly.  
Ray looked down at Gerard. "I think he tried his best, and he looks in pain. Please, sirs, please let him come..."  
Gerard whimpered. "Please..." He murmured.  
Mikey kisses Gerard quickly. "I want to taste" he said slowly.  
Frank slurped around Gerard's cock. "Want to share, Mikey?"  
Gerard breathed in sharply.  
Mikey smirked. "Sure"

"Like the thought of that, uh, slut?" Frank teased Gerard, smacking his thigh. He moved his mouth to give Mikey space on Gerard's cock. Meanwhile, Ray licked and played with Gerard's nipples.  
Mikey kissed up the length of Gerard's cock softly.  
Gerard moaned and arched his back. "Please!" He cried desperately.  
"Please what? You're going to have to be a lot more specific than that..." Frank giggled, his lips curling into a grin even as he sucked the underside of Gerard's cock. Ray rested his head on Gerard's shoulder and watched them work, transfixed.  
Mikey flicked his tongue against the tip of Gerard's cock.  
Gerard almost sobbed. "Please let me come"  
"Not good enough!" Frank licked up Gerard's length, his tongue finding Mikey's. He grabbed the back of Mikey's head and kissed him around the tip of Gerard's erection, putting on a show.

Mikey smirked and kissed back, his tongue tangling with Frank's.  
Gerard bit his lip hard. "Pleasepleasplease let me come, I need it so badly!"  
Frank pulled away from Mikey with one playful nip to his bottom lip. He winked an eye at him. "If I stop squeezing the base of you cock, do you think you'll be able to hold off for just a little bit longer? Do that, and you'll have earned your orgasm."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes yes yes just please" he babbled desperately.  
"I'm going to count to three, and then you can come." Frank stopped squeezing Gerard's erection. "One... Two... Three. Come, bitch." Frank opened his mouth wide to gather the come.  
Gerard came as soon as Frank finished counting with a scream, the sensation overwhelmed him, the wait was definitely worth it.  
Frank licked it off with a moan, some of it landing on his lips and his chin.

Mikey licked what was on Frank's chin and lip, moaning softly at the taste.  
Gerard was breathing shakily, trying to get himself under control.  
Frank gripped Mikey's hair and tugged him forward for a messy, sloppy kiss. When they parted he was panting, lips bruised red. "Fuck, that was hot. How are you feeling, baby?" Frank kissed Gerard's thigh.  
Ray stroked Gerard's hair and kissed his cheek.  
"G-good" Gerard said quietly and closed his eyes.  
Mikey sat up and pulled Gerard up into a hug.  
Frank couldn't exactly hug Gerard without pushing either Mikey or Ray out of the way, so he contented himself kissing Gerard's tummy and petting his sides. "You did so good, baby."  
Ray nodded. "Yeah. That was... wow."

Mikey whispered to Gerard soothingly, things like "good boy" and "my perfect cupcake".  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Thank you" he said to all three of them.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's belly, a content smile on his face. "All of you were fucking awesome. We'll have a serious debrief when I'm not in love with the world and high on endorphins, but seriously. Awesome."  
Ray laughed. "You were awesome too, Frank. And you, Mikey."  
Mikey chuckled softly. "Thank you, sweetheart, yeah, everyone was fucking brilliant"  
Gerard giggled quietly and curled up in Mikey's arms 

"Neat-o." Frank knte up and wormed his way between Gerard and Ray. So much for being thoughtful. "Hey, motherfuckers, I want cuddles and you got to be in the middle earlier!" He wrapped one arm around Gerard and another one around Ray, who couldn't stop laughing.  
"Okay, you can be in the middle this time," Ray said good-naturedly and nuzzled Frank's shoulder.  
Mikey giggled. "Sure sure"  
Gerard leaned more against Frank now, cuddling into him.  
Frank reached across Gerard to pull Mikey close to them. "Foursome cuddling is troublesome."  
"More troublesome that sleeping with four people?" Ray arched an eyebrow.  
"Hey, we managed, didn't we?"

Mikey laughed. "It might be troublesome but it's the best thing ever"  
"I agree. We should have cuddling dates." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Would you like that, love?"  
Gerard nodded slowly and silently.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "Hey," he whispered into his ear. "Everything alright?"  
Gerard nodded again and hugged Frank tighter.  
Frank hugged him back, stroking his side.  
"Well," Ray started to say, sitting up. "I'd love to stay but I should pack for tomorrow."  
"Yeah... Me too" Mikey smiled and kissed Frank's cheek then Gerard's. "I'll see you boys later"  
Gerard smiled a little. "See you later guys"

Frank blew them kisses with a shit-eating-smile. "Later! And hey, don't forget we still have to debrief."  
"What's with his obsession with /talking/," Ray asked Mikey as he left the fort.  
Frank hugged Gerard to his chest and stroked his back.  
Mikey shrugged, he got out of the fort and dressed himself quickly. "I guess he wants to make sure everything's alright"  
Gerard held onto Frank and nuzzled him slowly.  
"Sex didn't use to require this must talking," Ray said moodily. He got dressed and got out of the room.  
Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Hey, pretty."  
Mikey followed Ray. "Frank's just the talkative type, don't worry about it"  
Gerard buried his face in Frank's neck.


	23. Cupcakes

Frank waited until he heard the door of the room close, before saying, "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."  
Gerard looked up. "Nothing's wrong" he smiled softly. "Nothing at all"  
"You sure? Cause you've gone all quiet." Frank kissed Gerard softly.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I just..." He cuddled Frank closely. "I've been thoroughly used and now I need some cuddling" he said quietly.  
"Yeah, I can see that." Frank said quietly. He hugged Gerard more tightly, stroking his back. "Hey, you want me to call the other two? Ray and Mikey looked like they wanted to cuddle, too."  
Gerard shrugged a bit. "They would have stayed if they didn't need to go"  
"True that. I'll just have to give you extra cuddles for make up for them leaving. Luckily for us both, I love cuddling you." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose, grinning. "I love you," he whispered.  
Gerard smiled. "I love you too, so so much"

"Good." Frank tucked Gerard's head under his chin and stroked the back of his neck. "My pretty boy."  
"Frankie?" Gerard whispered. "Did I really do good?"  
Frank smiled softly. "Yeah, baby. You did so good." He stroked Gerard's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I am so proud of you."  
Gerard kissed Frank's neck gently. "Thank you, thank you so much"  
Frank let out a soft sigh, his eyes closing with a relaxed expression for a second. "Hey, you don't need to thank me. It's the truth. You were perfect. My sweet, good boy. I could tell Mikes and Ray thought so, too."  
Gerard giggled happily. "I'm glad they did then"  
"The way you submitted to it, the way you wanted... You were beautiful, Gee," Frank whispered, his love obvious in every word. "I really mean it."

Gerard smiled widely, he stayed silent for a while then suddenly exclaimed "ooh! I just remembered, you know we were discussing clothing and you picking stuff for me? Well, other people can't see my underwear so... If you want to pick that, then I'm cool with it" he nodded.  
Frank kissed Gerard's right cheek and then his left one, giggling. He blinked. "Oh, really? Cause I kind of have a fantasy I'd like to try. You can totally veto any part of it, or even all of it, of course."  
Gerard grinned. "Tell me, tell me, tell me"  
"How would you feel about wearing a pair of sexy panties and having me call you a pretty girl?" Frank tilted his head.  
Gerard chuckled. "Haven't we already done something like that?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't call you a girl that time. Trust me, I made sure I didn't." Frank blew his own bangs off his face.

"Oh right well, feel free to call me a girl, sweetheart" Gerard said happily.  
"Awesome." Frank grinned. He nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. "Hey, are you ready for debriefing?" He snorted. "Can you tell I like that word?"  
Gerard laughed. "Yes and yes"  
"It makes me think of taking your briefs off." Frank wiggled his eyebrows, giggling. "Okay, so tell me, what did you think of it?"  
Gerard giggled. "It was amazing" he nodded.  
"Cool." Frank practically beamed at him. He took Gerard's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. "Any of it you'd like to repeat?"  
"Ummm everything?" Gerard chuckled.  
"Yeah?" Frank grinned. "The threesome, and the dirty talk, and the orgasm control?"

Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah, it was all amazing, what about you? How did you feel about it all?"  
"It was so great." Frank sighed dreamily. "There was a moment at the beginning, when Mikey kept making you shut up even when you tried to object, that did made me a little uncomfortable for a few seconds. But you seemed so into it, I couldn't help but get into it, myself. You two play harder than I'm used to," he observed, his expression curious.  
Gerard grinned and bit his lip. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and you should have said if you were uncomfortable" he stroked Frank's cheek. "I don't want you to feel bad about anything"  
"I sort of did. I asked you if that was how you liked to be treated." Frank kissed the palm of Gerard's hand. "I mean it's not like -- Gee, it's hot. It's hot how much you get off on being fucking -- denigrated, or whatever. The only thing that was making me uncomfortable was that I wasn't sure if you did get off on being pushed that far, and once I knew you did, it was really fucking hot."  
"Oh, I probably should have mentioned I like it or something but... I just didn't really think about it, do you know what I mean? Like when you're so used to something that you don't really think about it...." Gerard said, his head tilted to the side. 

"Yeah, I think I get it." Frank nodded slowly. "The stuff I saw felt like that. Like Mikey and you knew each other so well, you just slipped into these roles instinctively. It was..." Frank smiled softly. "It was sweet. I was afraid I'd feel jealous, but I just thought it was sweet and hot."  
"Good, I'd hate it if you felt jealous" Gerard said quietly and kissed Frank's cheek.  
"I guess I'm not much for jealousy." Frank stroked Gerard's neck. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me see you two like that."  
Gerard smiled. "You don't have to thank me for something you earned"  
"But Gee, I had already planned to have a fruit basket shipped to your house in LA as a token of gratitute! Maybe some flowers!" Frank chuckled.  
Gerard laughed. "In that case you can totally thank me!"  
"Sure. Any requests, since you know so much about flowers? Maybe I should send you cupcakes instead of fruit, too," Frank pretended to ponder this.

Gerard flicked Frank's nose playfully. "Oh shush you!"  
Frank snickered. "But Gee, I must make sure the gift is perfect! Quick, do you prefer red velvet cupcakes, or vanilla cupcakes?"  
Gerard stuck his tongue out. "Vanilla is only good on occasion"  
Frank tried to keep a straight face, but it was a losing battle. Soon he was bursting out laughing. "Not a fan of /vanilla/, uh?" he said between giggles.  
"It's just too plain, don't you think?" Gerard said, giggling as well.  
"Yeah, I'm a fan of more complex recipes, myself." Frank smirked.  
Gerard chuckled lowly. "We should bake together some day" he purred playfully.  
"I agree. I think we could have a lot of fun experimenting together," Frank said, teasing and low, with a taste of the voice he used to order Gerard to do things.  
Gerard bit his lip. "Ask nice enough and I'll even let you use my stuff" he winked. 

Frank arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What kind of stuff do you have, Gee? Have you been holding back on me?"  
"I have all sorts of stuff, sweetheart" Gerard said casually.  
Frank tilted his head. "I call bullshit."  
Gerard gasped. "You think I don't have stuff?!"  
"Mister Way, I don't even think you have a kitchen," Frank said, unable to hide a grin.  
Gerard pouted. "I totally have a kitchen! Just because I don't use it doesn't mean it's not there...."  
"So prove it," Frank giggled.  
"Well, come over to mine and I'll show you" Gerard said.  
"Is that an invitation?" Frank smiled crookedly.

"Invitation? More of a subtle command" Gerard said playfully. "Very subtle though, you'd never know" he giggled.  
"Getting toppy, Gee." Frank giggled. "Do you mean it, though?"  
"Mean what?" He asked.  
"The invitation to stay at your house for a while." Frank shrugged.  
"Oh, that, yeah, you should stay for a while, definitely" Gerard nodded.  
"Awesome." Frank hugged Gerard tightly, grinning from ear to ear. "And you can show me your stuff while we're there."  
Gerard giggled. "Totally!"  
"Okay, I have to ask, what the hell is your 'stuff'?" Frank laughed.  
"Ummm, I don't even know anymore, either cooking ingredients or kinky toys" Gerard chuckled. 

"That's the problem with extended metaphors." Frank snorted. "I'm more interested in the latter."  
Gerard chuckled. "Then the latter you shall see! I only have cooking ingredients if Mikey comes over to cook anyway"  
Frank snorted. "You let Mikey cook? That's a disaster waiting to happen." Frank raised Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I want to cook for you."  
Gerard chuckled. "He's surprisingly a good cook!" He smiled. "Why does that sound so romantic?"  
"When he's not sticking forks in toasters, I assume." Frank laced their fingers. "Because I'm the most romantic motherfucker in the world. And because I want to do it because I love you."  
Gerard giggled and blushed a little. "Oh shush you"  
"But I like the way you blush when I say that." Frank grinned, delighted. He chewed on his own bottom lip. "Let me take care of you?" he whispered.

Gerard nodded slowly and whispered. "Yeah... I... I would like that"  
“Awesome” Frank said quietly and kissed Gerard softly.  
Gerard kissed back gently yet with passion. "I love you too, so much, don't you ever leave, stay forever" he whispered and closed his eyes.  
Frank kissed Gerard's eyelids, his touch feather-light. "Gee, I've loved you since I was eighteen and getting to learn just how awesome the lead singer of my band was. I'm in this for as long as you want me," he whispered.  
Gerard's eyes were watery when he opened them again. He nodded. "Good... Because I'm not letting you go, not ever, okay? I want you, no, I need you Frank Iero, forever"  
Frank's face broke into a smile. "Forever sounds perfect to me." He kissed Gerard again, pouring all his happiness and love into it. "I am going to spend the rest of my damn life making you happy, Gerard Way."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly. "Mine forever" he whispered. "To love and protect" he said even more quietly.  
Frank hid his face on the curve of Gerard's neck, overwhelmed with emotions. "Yours. I'm yours, always," he whispered back, clutching Gerard to his chest just as tightly.  
Gerard fell silent after that, holding Frank close like his life depended on it.  
Frank clung to Gerard like every inch of space between them burnt, their legs tangled together.  
Gerard kissed Frank's neck and shoulder softly.  
Frank hummed softly, quivering under his touch.  
Gerard kissed Frank softly on the lips.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheeks, brushing his skin with his thumbs.

Gerard closed his eyes and smiled against Frank's lips.  
Frank sighed softly. He pushed Gerard back, rolling on top of him and kissing him slowly, sedately, with no destination in mind.  
Gerard gasped softly, he moved his hands around Frank's body absent-mindedly.  
Frank licked Gerard's mouth open, his lip ring pressing body-warm against his skin. He stroked his arms and shoulders.  
Gerard parted his lips easily, flicking his tongue out to meet Frank's.  
Frank made a soft, pleased noise, the sound vibrating on his chest against Gerard's.  
Gerard smiled and slid his tongue against Frank's.  
Frank's tongue moved with Gerard's, tangling with it. His hands explored Gerard's skins as if for the first time, stroking his stomach and sides.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank loosely, he felt relaxed and content.  
Frank pulled back to look at Gerard's face like he couldn't believe how lucky he was and then kissed him again.  
Gerard sighed happily against Frank's lips.  
Frank gave Gerard's lips a quick peck, and then another one. His eyes still closed, he whispered, "I keep feeling like I should say more, because there's no way you understand how much I love you, but there are no words for it."  
Gerard giggled softly. "You don't need words, sweetheart, you do an amazing job just showing me"  
Frank practically melted. "I'd do anything to see you always this happy." He kissed his cheek.  
Gerard smiled widely. "You're the sweetest"  
"Nope, pretty sure that's you." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Sshh, don't argue with me" Gerard said playfully.  
"Or what?" Frank nibbled Gerard's bottom lip gently.  
".... Or it's vanilla cupcakes for you" Gerard chuckled.  
"You wouldn't be so cruel." Frank pouted. "Plus, I know you like chocolate cupcakes just as much as I do."  
"Hmmm, maybe maybe" Gerard grinned.  
"Oh, admit it. You like your cupcakes rich and dark." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
"With pretty icing" Gerard said and traces the outline of one of Frank's tattoos with his finger.  
"Oh yeah," Frank grinned smugly. "And with a spicy touch, to keep things interesting."

Gerard chuckled. "Of course"  
"So would you really give up those cupcakes, baby?" Frank smirked. "I think not. I think you like them too damn much."  
"They're like the perfect addiction" Gerard purred.  
"Mmh, they are," Frank caught Gerard's earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it playfully. "And I love giving my pretty boy what he wants so..."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Your pretty boy is very grateful for that, I can assure you"  
"Such a polite, grateful boy," Frank said, voice sweet and playful.  
"Your boy" Gerard smiled.  
"Mine." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. "Every last inch of you."

"Even my toes?" Gerard giggled.  
"Even your /toenails/." Frank bumped their noses together, giggling, too.  
"Aren't you possessive?!" Gerard laughed.  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't know you love it." Frank shrugged, giggling. "Plus, I offer myself whole in return for you being mine."  
Gerard grinned. "You can keep your toenails though"  
"Aw, but baby, you're making my toenails feel all unloved!" Frank pouted. Then he paused. "That's not an invitation to start touching my feet, by the way. Footplay is really, really not my thing."  
Gerard giggled. "Me neither, the only way I'm touching your feet is if you let me paint your toenails" he said sweetly.  
Frank laughed. "So long as you paint them black, I'd be okay with that."

"I was thinking more pink but if you insist!" Gerard sighed dramatically.  
Frank laughed and smacked Gerard's arm playfully. "Brat. I'd sooner wear a skirt."  
Gerard grinned. "Would you now?"  
Frank shrugged with a smirk. "I have the legs to rock a skirt."  
"Mmmm, don't get my hopes up" Gerard said playfully.  
Frank arched his eyebrows. "Oh? Is me in a skirt something to get your hopes up?"  
Gerard nodded. "Fuck yeah..."  
"Kinky." Frank folded his arms on Gerard's chest and rested his chin on his arms. "Did I ever tell you about that time I wore a skirt in public?"  
"W-what?! No! I want to know all about it" Gerard said quickly.

Frank laughed. "There was this queercore concert I wanted to go, right? And girls and guys with skirts could enter for free. So I asked a friend to let me borrow one of her skirts. It was this badass miniskirt, red plaid and pleather straps and chains."  
Gerard closed his eyes and bit his lip, imagining. "Oh. Fuck. Yeah." He said grinning.  
"Penny for your thoughts, Way." Frank smirked.  
Gerard kissed Frank quickly. "I think you should wear that kind of stuff more often"  
"Oh?" Frank smirked. "And what would you do if I did that, Gee? Imagine it for a minute. I'm standing in front of you, wearing punk wet dream of a skirt. What do you do?"  
Gerard went silent for a moment then smirked to himself. "I touch" he answered simply.  
"Touch what?" Frank rested his cheek on Gerard's chest.  
"Everything" Gerard purred .

"Oh yeah? Do you touch the walls? The ceiling? You might need to stand on a chair to do that." Frank giggled.  
Gerard nipped Frank's lip. "Shush you, you know exactly what I mean, you know exactly where I'd touch and you know exactly how I'd be moaning just at the sight of you"  
Frank laughed. "But I don't!" He smirked, slow and dark. "Would you touch my legs? Would you lift my skirt, inch by inch, until you could see my ass? Or would you go for my cock instead?" He licked Gerard's ear. "I'd be so hard for you, Gee. My cock would be tenting my skirt and dripping precum."  
Gerard moaned at Frank's words. "Is it my birthday?" He chuckled softly and brushed Frank's hair back. "I would slide my hands up your thighs, take a good long look at you. Then I would pleasure you in any and every way you wanted me to, as long as the skirt stayed on"  
"Nope, but it's a good idea for a birthday gift if I ever need one." Frank chuckled. "I think I'd want you to blow me, first. That pretty pink mouth of yours, stretched up around my cock as I fuck your throat. I'd order you to look at me and you would, all pretty eyes and long eyelashes," he purred.  
"Mmm, I'd let you use my throat and hope for permission to touch your ass, I love your fucking ass" Gerard licked his lips. 

"Beg nicely enough, and there are few things I won't let you do." Frank nipped Gerard's bottom lip playfully. "Plus, I love the way you touch my ass..."  
Gerard moved his hands down to Frank's ass and squeezed. "Begging?" He grinned. "I can definitely do that"  
Frank wiggled his ass, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I know. And you're so good at begging..."  
Gerard licked Frank's lips. "Skilled whore, at your service"  
Frank caught Gerard's lips in a kiss. "And what a great whore you are."  
"Why thank you, I do my best" Gerard grinned.

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "I should send all your former lovers a thank you note."  
Gerard laughed. "Have fun with that!"  
"Better yet, I should just spend the rest of my life loving you and making sure you know how much I appreciate you." Frank raised Gerard's hands to his lips.  
Gerard blushed all of a sudden. He looked at Frank through his eyelashes and fluttered them.  
Frank kissed Gerard's fingers. "You're even more beautiful when you blush like that."  
"Shush" Gerard said quietly. "I don't know why I'm blushing" he mumbled.  
Frank kissed Gerard's flushed cheeks. "Emotional honesty can be pretty fucking embarrassing."  
Gerard giggled quietly. "If you say so..."

"Also you're kind of a wimp." Frank giggled. "But a lovable one."  
Gerard pouted and smacked Frank on the head playfully.  
"Ow." Frank laughed, rubbing the spot on his head Gerard had hit. "Jerk."  
Gerard pulled an innocent face. "Whoops?"  
"See if I ever spank you again." Frank stuck his tongue out.  
"As if you could resist" Gerard grinned.  
"I could... pinch you instead." Frank pouted.  
"... Awwww das cute" Gerard giggled happily.  
"Shut up, it's not." Frank flipped him off, laughing. "Can I just say, I'm really glad you're kinky?"

"Yes, you can" Gerard grinned. "I'm glad you're kinky too"  
Frank tilted his head. "I was going to say that I would have loved you all the same if you were vanilla, but then, if you were vanilla you would be a different you, and I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love this you."  
Gerard giggled. "Shhhh, just shush with the love" he kissed Frank's nose. "You make me feel like I'm dreaming"  
"Nope. Wide awake." Frank smiled softly. "You can tell because in your dreams, your ass doesn't hurt as much as it must hurt right now," he said wryly, looking a little guilty.  
Gerard laughed. "True, I like reality better" he winked because as much as he was trying to reassure Frank, he really did enjoy the pain.  
Frank giggled. "My wonderful masochist." He kissed Gerard's cheek. "I do want to check for blood later, make sure everything is okay down there."  
Gerard nodded. "It feels fine though"

"Good sign." Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder. "Oh man. The way you took all three of us, and you still waited to be given permission to come..."  
Gerard smiled. "I would have waited till tomorrow if you asked me to"  
"Jesus," Frank breathed. "Don't tell me that, man. You're going to kill me."  
Gerard grinned. "I doubt it'll kill you, sweetheart"  
"It might. Death by priapism, baby." Frank winked an eye at him.  
Gerard chuckled and shook his head. "Right!"  
"It can happen, I swear! We have to do something about you. You're just too sexy for my health." Frank nodded a little sadly.  
Gerard played with Frank's hair. "You could always just tie me to the bed, keep me in one place" he said innocently.  
Frank laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that wouldn't make the problem worse instead of better."

Gerard grinned sheepishly. "Whoops?"  
"Gerard Arthur Way, are you trying to get me killed?" Frank giggled.  
"What use would that be to me?" Gerard chuckled.  
"I better make sure I continue being more useful alive than death, then!" Frank nuzzled Gerard's chest like a sleepy cat. "What can I do for you, baby?"  
"You can.... Hmmm.... You can cuddle me" Gerard said quietly.  
"Always." Frank rolled off Gerard, tugging him on top of him to wrap his arms around his body. "I always want to cuddle you."  
Gerard cuddled back happily. "That's fab"  
Frank rubbed his back. "I'm serious, though. I'd do anything for you."

Gerard smiled. "I know" he kissed Frank's forehead. "I'd do anything for you too"  
"So together, we could do anything. We could rule the world!" Fran snickered.  
Gerard chuckled. "I'm too lazy for that"  
"Yeah, me too. I'd rather spend all that time having sex and doing music." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose.  
Gerard nodded. "We are so in sync" he said playfully.  
"It's pretty awesome." Frank grinned and kissed the top of Gerard's head.

Gerard nodded and giggled. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?"  
"What for, again?" He lifted an arm and smelled himself. "I need a shower, either way."  
"Well... Isn't the concert today?" Gerard blinked confused.  
Frank froze. "Oh shit. Was it? I don't even know, man, I don't know what day it is." He nudged Gerard off him. "Okay. Let me check that we didn't wreck your ass and then we're having a shower."  
Gerard chuckled and spread his legs for Frank. "Hurry up then"  
Frank blinked and poked Gerard's stomach. "Stop being distracting merely by existing." He leaned down, hands on Gerard's thighs, and squinted. "Okay, I can't see blood which is probably a good sign?" He laughed his little pot giggle. "You seem alright." 

Gerard giggled. "Sorry babe, can't help it" he closed his legs again. "I like that giggle" he mused and stood up then stretched.  
"It's not a giggle, it's a manly laugh," Frank protested weakly. He left the pillow fort, yawning. "Are you sore, though? Like, bad sore?"  
Gerard laughed. "Keep telling yourself that and nope! Good sore" he went to the bathroom.  
Frank followed him into the bathroom and turned the water on. "Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you doubted my manliness?" He waited until it was at the right temperature and then got in the shower. He offered Gerard a hand to help him in.  
Gerard took his hand and got in. "You might have to, my flower"  
"But not now, because as you pointed out, we have places to be." Frank kissed Gerard's hand. He opened one of the little bottles of shampoo and started washing his hair. "What the hell, man, these fucking bottles never have enough soap in them."

"Oh okay...." Gerard suddenly put his arms up. "Wash meh!"  
Frank laughed. "It should be illegal for a guy your age to be so cute." He poured some soap on his hands. "Lower your head so I can wash your hair."  
Gerard chuckled and put his head down. "You love it really"  
"I'm not complaining." Frank washed Gerard's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers. "You're going to need a new dyejob after the tour."  
"Mmmm" Gerard closed his eyes. "You can dye it for me"  
"I got a weird sense of deja vu." Frank frowned. He shrugged. He rinsed the foam and washed Gerard's hair a second time. "Any excuse to play with your hair."  
"Yeah, I think we've discussed this before" Gerard nodded.  
"To be fair, your hair is a fascinating topic." Frank finished washing Gerard's hair for the second time and moved to wash his body.  
Gerard looked at Frank and giggled. "You must be really easily fascinated"

"It's colorful and changes often. It fascinates my inner child." Frank shrugged. His hands mover over Gerard's body, down his arms and sides and up to play with his sore nipples.  
"Good then!" Gerard smiled then gasped softly. "Nngh"  
"How does that feel, baby?" Frank gave them a playful pinch before sliding his hands lower to wash his stomach.  
"Fucking fabulous" Gerard replied.  
Frank's fingers found every little bruise, every little love bite, and pressed down on it gently. "Mine," he hissed. "It doesn't matter which one of the three of us made these marks, they still symbolize you're mine. My good little slut."  
Gerard whimpered softly and nodded. "Yes, yes all yours" he said quickly 

Frank caught Gerard's mouth in a kiss that had to end too briefly. "Do we have enough time for a quickie?"  
"I don't know" Gerard breathed and dropped to his knees. "Let me blow you anyway"  
Frank chuckled. "You're gagging for it, aren't you?" He tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, but then stopped him. "Wait. Uh. I didn't use a condom."  
Gerard frowned. "Yeah, so?"  
"So clean me before you put me in your mouth, dude." Frank passed him the soap.  
Gerard sighed dramatically then quickly cleaned Frank's crotch. "Happy?"  
Frank shivered, arching into his touch. He laughed. "Sorry for caring, man."  
"You should be" Gerard said playfully then nuzzled Frank's thigh. "Is it acceptable to suck your cock now?"

Frank smirked down at Gerard, tangling his fingers in his hair once again. "You know what I want. Beg for it, baby."  
Gerard rubbed his cheek on Frank's thigh. "Please, I'll make it so good for you" Gerard licked his lips. "Please, your cock looks so good, I need it in my mouth, I need to taste you, please"  
Frank's eyes darkened with arousal. He nodded, leaning back on the wall to stay upright. "Suck me off."  
"Yes sir!" Gerard grinned and wrapped his lips around Frank's cock, sucking gently.  
Frank shivered. "Love when you call me that," he groaned. "Love how eager you are to be used even after all three of us took turns using you."  
Gerard moaned around Frank's cock and licked the underside.  
Frank threw his head back, panting. "God, your mouth..."  
Gerard swirled his tongue around and wrapped a hand around what wasn't in his mouth, stroking it slowly.  
"Fucking pretty mouth," Frank breathed, his toes curling. "Faster."

Gerard stroked faster and bobbed his head up and down in time with the stroking.  
Frank groaned. He could feel himself beginning to get close to the edge. "Finger me," he panted. "Want your fingers in me..."  
Gerard hummed enthusiastically and wiggled a finger into Frank.  
"Oh, oh yeah, like that," Frank moaned. He pulled on Gerard's hair, looking down at him with eyes dark with arousal. "I'm going to come. Get ready to swallow it like the greedy little cumslut you are."  
Gerard hummed his agreement and stroked Frank's prostate with the finger as he sucked his cock as hard as he could.  
Frank's body tensed and then he filled Gerard's mouth with his come, his mouth opening around a low moan of something that sounded like Gerard's name.  
Gerard swallowed every drop and pulled off gently, he removed his finger slowly.  
Frank shivered, panting. "Mmmmh. Did my slut drink it all?" he said sweetly, stroking Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard rested his head on Frank's thigh. "Of course, sir, your slut wouldn't let a single drop go to waste"

Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "That's a good whore. Show me how hard you are."  
Gerard shuffled and pressed his length against Frank's leg.  
"Mmh. Hard and wanting, just the way I like my slut." Frank smiled down at him. He thumbed his bottom lip. "Maybe I'll make you stay like this for the last show..."  
Gerard made a needy sound and whispered. "No, please"  
"Did I ask your opinion, whore?" Frank smirked, chuckling. "I will do whatever pleases me, because that's all you're good for. Pleasing me."  
"Yes sir" Gerard whispered softly. "Do with me as you please".  
Frank tugged his hair. "I like it when you know your place. Maybe I'll reward you for that. Maybe I'll let you come..." he paused letting Gerard absorb them before continuing, "During the concert, in front of everyone."  
Gerard smiled and opened his mouth to say thank you then closed it again and swallowed when Frank added the last part.  
"It would be easy to make you come like that." Frank thumbed Gerard's lips open. "You're such a slut, I bet you'd be close to coming just from having all those eyes on you. I bet I would only have to whisper an order and you'll be coming in your pants like a teenager." He chuckled.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir" he whispered and took Frank's thumb between his lip, sucking on it gently.

Frank pushed his thumb in and out of Gerard's mouth, fucking it. He curled the rest of his fingers to cup Gerard's cheek."Would you like that, whore? Would you like being made to come in front of all those people?" he asked softly.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yes please" he said around the thumb.  
Frank groaned. "God, Gee. You're such a slut..." He slipped his thumb out. "Stand up."  
Gerard stood up and quickly kissed Frank on the cheek.  
Frank circled Gerard's waist with his arms. "What was that for?"  
Gerard shrugged a little. "I dunno"  
"Well, I liked it." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard giggled. "Then that's great!"  
"Good." Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek. "I'm going to love teasing you on stage," he giggled.

Gerard chuckled. "Oh I know you will, baby" he kissed Frank's neck softly. "Just remember, I'll be doing the same"  
"Evil." Frank closed his eyes with a sigh, a small smile forming on his lips. "Careful, or I might do more than ordering you to come on stage..."  
"You're trying to threaten but you only manage to tempt me more" Gerard grinned.  
"Oh? So you like the idea of being ordered to get on your knees and blow me in front of everyone?" Frank said, his tone teasing.  
Gerard licked his lips. "You're asking as if you didn't know me"  
"I'm asking because we both love hearing it." Frank giggled, touching their foreheads together.  
Gerard kissed Frank on the lips quickly. "It /is/ hot"  
"I know, right?" Frank laced their fingers, a giant grin on his face. "You're such a slutty pretty boy."  
Gerard giggled as he spoke. "You're such a possessive, dominant man"

Frank's chest poofed with pride. "All in a day's work." He snickered. He leaned back on the wall, pulling Gerard with him. "Mmh. I love feeling how hard you are."  
Gerard rolled his hips ever so gently and gasped softly. "It's a good thing I spend half my time being hard for you then"  
"For me, uh?" Frank purred. He squeezed Gerard's ass playfully.  
Gerard nodded. "My cock /does/ belong to you after all"  
"It does. Your cock, and your ass, and your pretty pretty mouth..." Frank punctuated each body part with a soft kiss. "All of you does."  
Gerard smiled. "I like it, I like belonging to you"  
"I like that you're mine." Frank brushed their lips together. He linked their hands. "Mine to love and protect and take care of."  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically.  
Frank squeezed his hands. "And mine to make you feel good..." he purred, kissing the corner of Gerard's lips. "And whisper dirty things in your ear..."  
Gerard licked his lips slowly. "How dirty?"

"Dirty like..." Frank leaned closer to whisper into his ear. "I want to push you down on your knees in front of all our fans and come on your face so they will all know exactly who you belong to."  
Gerard moaned at the words. "Oh.... Frankie, please"  
"And then, afterward, if Ray asks nicely enough I'll let him have a go with you in front of everybody, too..." Frank licked the water drops on Gerard's cheek. "And you would suck on his big cock like a good, needy slut."  
Gerard made a needy sound, he rocked his hips against Frank.  
"And you'd still be hungry for Mikey when Ray was done, wouldn't you?" Frank cupped his jawbone, sliding his fingers up to scratch being Gerard's ear.  
Gerard quivered under his touch. "Yes, I'll always beg for more"

"Who shall I pass you to afterward?" Frank frowned, pretending to think about it. "Maybe Matt. He's hot, isn't he? Or maybe James..."  
Gerard shamelessly humped Frank's thigh. "One then the other"  
"Aren't you the smartest little whore. Why choose, right?" Frank smirked. He mouthed Gerard's jawline. "Maybe I'll just blindfold you and order you to open your mouth. You wouldn't know who is using you. All you'd be able to do is keep your mouth and throat wide open to any cock that wants to fuck them."  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Yes yes, I'd suck them all, I'd make it so good"  
Frank nibbled Gerard's neck. "Of course you would. That's what your mouth and throat were made for. Both your holes are designed to always crave cock. You just can't get enough, can you?"  
Gerard shook his head and forced himself to still his hips, whimpering. "I'm such a greedy slut sir"  
"My greedy little whore," Frank purred. He chuckled and leaned back on the wall. "Dirty stuff like that."  
Gerard bit his lip and smiled. "We should get ready" he said quietly.

"Yep. Finish showering. And don't touch yourself... too much." Frank winked an eye at him as he went back to showering.  
Gerard finished showering within a few minutes and sighed softly. He looked down at his own cock and frowned at it then stepped out of the shower.  
"Oh, don't look so miserable," Frank called after him as he finished showering, taking his time to do it. "You know you love it."  
"I do! It's just.... It's easy enough getting hard in skinny jeans but it's not exactly easy to put skinny jeans on when you're /already/ hard" Gerard said and left the bathroom.  
Frank giggled. He got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. "I give you permission to take a cold shower if you need it to fit inside your jeans."  
"No way! I don't step down from a challenge." Gerard said, looking determined, he put his shirt on first though.  
"Wait, wait, I want to see this." Frank went to get his own clothes in the other room then came back, putting them on as he watched Gerard. "Okay, go on."  
Gerard pulled his pants up as much as he could then frowned. "Huh..." He wriggled and hissed. "Let me just..." He used his hand to fit himself in and hissed sharply again. "Okay, I've got this" he wriggled some more and finally managed to zip up. "Yes!"

Frank, who had finished getting dressed, clapped his hands. "Bravo! Can I just say one thing, though? Your chances of getting your dick caught in the zipper would have been drastically reduced if you had worn underwear."  
Gerard blinked a few times, staring at Frank. ".... I didn't think of that"  
Frank's shoulders shook with repressed laughter. "I imagined. Don't worry, we can pretend I ordered you to go commando tonight."  
"Yeah!" Gerard grinned. "Let's do that"  
Frank hugged Gerard. "Such a good, obedient boy," he cooed. He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose.  
Gerard giggled softly. "Thank you!"  
"Going through all that trouble to put your jeans just because you were ordered to. That's true dedication." Frank kissed Gerard softly, a small, teasing smile on his lips.  
Gerard chuckled and flicked Frank's ear. "Ass"

"/Your/ ass," Frank corrected him proudly. He kissed Gerard one last time. "Okay, I'm going to gather my things and... probably do something about that pillow fort so the cleaning ladies won't have to dismantle it."  
"But! I'm proud of it..." Gerard pouted.  
"It was awesome, baby, but we can't even take it with us without dismantling it first." Frank sighed. "Tell you what, you can build a permanent one in my house."  
Gerard sighed dramatically. "Fiiiiine"  
Frank gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, love. The next one will be bigger and even better. I have faith in you."  
Gerard hugged back. "Next time, you're helping"  
"Fuck yeah! I love building pillow forts!" Frank grinned.  
Gerard laughed happily. "Good!" 

Mikey came into the room casually. "Lobby in 15 minutes" he said and left again.

"Fuck. Come on." Frank quickly packed all his things.  
"Pack my bag?" Gerard asked sweetly.  
Frank tried to glare Gerard, but his resolve crumble at the sight of Gerard's sweet expression. "Oh, fuck you," he muttered moodily as he started packing Gerard's bag.  
He couldn't help it. He was a sucker for Gerard.  
"Thank you, sweetheart" Gerard purred.  
"Yeah, yeah. Take care of the pillow fort while I do this?" Frank wrinkled his nose at a dirty shirt before stuffing it in Gerard's bag.  
"If I must..." Gerard made an unhappy face and started to take down the pillow fort.  
"Sorry, love." Frank said, sympathetic. He finished packing, made a quick trip to the bathroom and returned to the room. "Okay, I'm done, do you need help with anything?"

Gerard was taking the last blanket down. "Nope, I'm all done"  
Frank sighed and hugged Gerard from behind. "It was a really awesome pillow fort and an awesome date." He kissed the side of Gerard's face.  
Gerard leaned back against him and smiled. "I'm so glad" he whispered.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek. "You're the best boyfriend ever."  
Ray knocked on their door. "Guys!" He called out. "We're waiting for you two!"


	24. Gerard's happy to see everyone, if you know what I mean

Gerard jumped a bit and grabbed his bag, then shoved it in Frank's arm, kissing him on the lips quickly. "Thank you" he grinned then opened the doors and jumped on Ray's back. "Carry me, baby Ray"  
Frank stared at his suddenly full arms. "You're feeling bratty today, uh." He grabbed his own bag, hanging each of them from one shoulder and exiting the room.  
Ray nearly overbalanced, but he quickly recovered, locking his knees and planting his feet firmly in the ground. "Why do I put up with this?" he said wryly as he started walking. He frowned as he felt Gerard's erection. "Wait, is that...?"

Gerard giggled happily and clung to Ray. "I'm just /so/ happy to see you" he said playfully and kissed Ray on the cheek.  
Frank closed the door behind himself and the three of them headed for the elevator.  
Ray blushed violently. "Complaining would be useless at this point, wouldn't it," he muttered.  
Gerard grinned. "Correct!"  
Frank nudged him with his shoulder as they entered the elevator and hit the right button. "Aw, come on, Ray, admit it. You /love/ being useful."  
Ray lowered his head as if trying to his behind his curly hair. "Always teasing me," he mumbled, but Frank couldn't help but notice that he hadn't denied it.  
Gerard nuzzles the back of Ray's head. "Don't worry, it's not just you he teases" he smiled.  
Ray reached up to squeeze one of Gerard's arms around his neck. "Is he mean to you too?" he said, laughing.  
Frank shrugged and didn't bother to deny it, either.

Gerard wriggled, reminding Ray of his erection. "Very mean"  
Ray made a choked noise. "Is he not letting you come again?" he whispered.  
"Got it in one." Frank grinned. "Oh, and by the way, Ray, if Gee here doesn't have a problem with that, you are allowed to do anything in your hand to make it very, very hard for him to hold back until I give him permission to come." He looked at Gerard questioningly to make sure he was on board.  
"I have no problem with that at all!" Gerard said eagerly and grinned. He kissed Ray's cheek again  
"Okay." Ray turned his head to smile at Gerard over his shoulder. "Uh, when you say I'm allowed..." he started telling Frank.  
"I mean I order you to do it," Frank interrupted him. Ray gasped. "But don't make him come. Gerard is being good for me and doing what I ordered him to, and I don't want him to fail." Frank took Gerard's hand and kissed his knuckles.  
Gerard purred happily and looked at Frank adoringly. "I'll be so good for you!"

Ray smiled fondly at the other two, secretly thinking they were adorable.  
The doors of the elevator opened and Frank kissed Gerard's hand one last time. "Giddy up," he told Ray, smacking his ass playfully. Ray blushed again and exited the elevator, followed by Frank. "Hey, Mikes!"  
Mikey frowned at them. "You're late" he commented sharply.  
"You love us really" Gerard said.  
Frank wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "Aw, man, come on. We're rock starts. Rock shows never start on time." He walked him to the bus waiting for them outside the hotel. Mikey shrugged. "Whatever" he grumbled.  
Ray followed them inside the bus and gently released Gerard on the lounge's couch.  
Gerard made himself comfortable on the couch, laying down. 

"So hey, we have a game going on." Frank said casually.  
Mikey looked at Frank curiously. "What sort of game?"  
Frank lifted Gerard's shoulders and, sitting down on the couch, pillowed Gerard's head on his lap. "Gee is not allowed to come until I order him to later today," Frank said, leaving out that he planned to make him come during the concert.  
"He ordered me to tease him," said Ray, cheeks red as he sat on the floor next to the couch.  
Gerard patted his crotch. "Also, I'm not wearing underwear" he said almost innocently.  
Mikey chuckled lowly. "Aren't you a slut Gee?" He grinned, suddenly cheerful again. "I hope I can be a part of the game"  
Ray gaped at Gerard's groin.  
"Do you have to ask?" Frank grinned and gestured at Gerard, showing him off as if he was a prize Mikey had won in a tv show. "You're cordially invited to tease, touch and use Gerard in any way you want to make it very, very hard for him to hold back. Just don't let him come. Oh, and no anal. I want to give my pretty boy's ass time to recover." Frank tucked Gerard's red bangs behind his ear sweetly.

Mikey nodded. "Awesome" he chuckled. "And yes, his ass definitely needs some recovery time" Mikey shoved Gerard's legs so they were bent, making space and sat down on the couch.  
Gerard pouted. "I was comfortable" he grumbled.  
"So use Mikey's lap as a footrest," Frank said, a naughty sparkle in his eyes.  
"I've sat on the floor for nothing, haven't I?" Ray rolled his eyes. He shifted, sitting closer to Frank's legs and, by extension, to Gerard's face. "Hey. Do you want to make out?"  
Gerard started to move his legs but Mikey gave him a sharp look.  
"Don't you dare" Mikey said  
Gerard pouted more and kept his legs where they were. He looked at Ray. "Sure!" He grinned.  
Ray smiled. Kneeling facing him, he leaned down to kiss Gerard. His lips were soft and plush, kissing Gerard slow and thorough.  
Frank snickered at the exchange between the brothers and stroked Gerard's hair.

Gerard kissed back sweetly, smiling a little against Ray's lips.  
Mikey tilted his head to the side and looked at the kissing pair. "Cute" he commented shortly.  
Ray made soft noises against Gerard's mouth, kissing him gently.  
Frank stroked Ray's hair. "We're a lucky pair of son of a bitches, uh, Mikes?"  
Gerard tangled his fingers in Ray's hair, holding him close.  
Mikey shrugged. "We're not the ones making out"  
Ray stroked Gerard's cheek, cradling his face in his big hands.  
Frank titled his head. "...you have a point. But hey, I can think of a way to fix that." He carefully lifted Gerard's head from his lap and stood up with a smirk.  
Gerard shuffled so he could kiss Ray more comfortably.  
Mikey grinned and licked his lips. "Come here then" he patted his lap.

Ray hummed, the sound vibrating against Gerard's lips, and deepened the kiss.  
Frank jumped on Mikey's lap, laughing, and placed his hands on the armrest, at both sides of Mikey's head. "Hi you."  
Gerard licked at Ray's lips slowly.  
Mikey gave a playful growl. "Hello" he hooked his finger in the collar of Frank's shirt.  
Ray parted his lips with a sigh.  
Frank bumped their noses together, his teeth bared in a sharp grin. "Did you want something, Way?"  
Gerard slipped his tongue into Ray's mouth and licked behind his teeth.  
"You're the one that came to me, sweetheart" Mikey smirked. "I thought it's /you/ that wanted something"  
Ray sucked lightly on Gerard's tongue. His mouth was soft and pliant. He shyly slid a hand down Gerard's chest to stroke his stomach.  
"That was me taking the initiative. You should try it sometime. You know, for a change." Frank said, his tone like sweet poison and razor blades dipped in honey. He pretented to pick a piece of lint from Mikey's shoulder.

Gerard gasped softly and moaned a little. "Ray..." He breathed out.  
"Do you get off on being a little shit, or is it just natural instinct?" Mikey hissed and nipped Frank's bottom lip quickly and sharply.  
"Yeah..." Ray whispered back. He tugged Gerard's shirt up a few inches and caressed his bare belly.  
"Why don't you get down here and find out?" Frank growled with a smirk, thrusting his hips forward against Mikey's.  
Gerard made a needy sound and gripped Ray's hair tightly.  
Mikey gasped and gripped Frank's hips.  
Ray shivered. He pushed Gerard's shirt up, up until the cold of the a/c hit Gerard's nipples, and then he rolled them between his fingers.  
"I thought you didn't want anything from me?" Frank teased him, his voice low and rough. He licked Mikey's cheek.  
Gerard moaned and turned his body so that he could roll his hips against the sofa and continue to kiss Ray.  
"And I thought you had something for me anyway" Mikey trailed a finger down Frank's chest. 

Ray pulled back for a second to look at the way Gerard was rolling his hips. He gasped and kissed him again, more passionate but just as gentle.  
Frank gripped Mikey's bleached hair, tugging his face close to his own until their mouths were only a few millimeters away and then keeping him there. His hot breath caressed Mikey's lips as he talked. "Oh, you know me. Don't want to be where I'm not wanted."  
Gerard moaned into Ray's mouth and gripped his shoulders tightly.  
Mikey gasped softly and brushed his lips against Frank's. "You must be very certain I want you then"  
Ray licked into Gerard's mouth, tangling their tongues together. Pulling back, he pinched one of Gerard's nipples experimentally, not as hard as Frank would have done it, but harder than he had had with any of his girlfriends.  
Frank let their lips brush together for a second before pulling back, his grin growing wider. "I have eyes. Among other things." He pressed his body to Mikey's, chests and stomachs and hips aligning.

Gerard whimpered sharply at the pinch and suddenly pulled away.  
Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank's body, keeping him close, he leant in whispering in Frank's ear. "Kiss me, little flower"  
Frank growled. He pulled Mikey's head back by the hair. "There's only one Way who can call me that, and it's not you, Mikes," he hissed. He caught his earlobe between his teeth and bit it.  
Ray immediately released Gerard's nipples. "Sorry, was that too rough? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.  
At Ray's words Frank released Mikey's earlobe, and looked at the other two, wanting to make sure everything was alright.  
Mikey laughed then groaned. "Of course" he followed Frank's gaze as well though.  
Gerard blushed deeply and shook his head. "N-no.... I'm just.... Really close..." He became more and more quite with each word.  
"Just from me playing with your nipples?" Ray said, amazed, then he blushed. "A-and whatever Frank did to you before, of course."  
Frank chuckled, relaxing. Even his hold of Mikey's hair loosened a little with relief.

Gerard bit his lip, looking a little embarrassed and nodded.  
Mikey chuckled. "They're alright"  
"Wow. Uh. Can we go back to making out then, or would that be too much for you? I don't want to make you come accidentally." Ray frowned.  
"Sometimes it's like having a kid, I swear," Frank muttered, dropping his forehead on Mikey's shoulder and laughing. "The same irrational fear."  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, we can still make out, that's fine"  
Mikey chuckled and ruffled Frank's hair. "Nah, you're just the worrying type"  
"Awesome." Ray pressed his lips against Gerard's again.  
Frank swatted Mikey's hand away. "Shut up. It's tough being a top, Mikes. Not that you would know." He stuck his tongue out at him.  
Gerard kissed him softly and slowly.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. "I know plenty about being top!"

Ray stroked Gerard's face as they kissed.  
"Really? You could have fooled me." Frank smirked at him, gripping his shoulders.  
Gerard moved his hands to the back of Ray's neck.  
Mikey growled. "Little brat, you better watch it"  
Ray took a deep breath through his nose. One of his hands reached down between his own legs to cup himself.  
"Or what?" Frank hissed with a smirk, a challenge.  
Gerard rubbed Ray's neck at he continued to kiss him.  
Mikey smiled and put on a sweet voice. "Or I'll fuck you on this floor, make you scream, tear your pride to shreds... All in front of your little pet, now how would that look?"  
Ray sucked Gerard's bottom lip into his mouth, licking it softly.  
Frank looked like he was going to growl for a second, he seemed so angry, but his expression turned into one of mocking amusement. "It's cute how you think you'd be able to do any of that," he said, just as sweetly.

Gerard made a pleased sound and nipped Ray's tongue gently.  
"Oh but sweetheart, why do you underestimate me so?" Mikey asked, sounding disappointed.  
Ray made a soft noise, his hand pressing down harder between his legs.  
"Underestimate you? Please, don't make me laugh. I could take you any day of the week." Frank growled.  
"Can I do something about that?" Gerard murmured.  
Mikey smirked, he pushed Frank back onto the floor, which wasn't exactly hard given that Frank was on Mikey's lap. He wrapped an arm around him and held him close so that Frank would hit the floor too hard and used the other arm to catch himself. Mikey smirked down at Frank.  
Remembering that he hadn't just been given permission, but been ordered to use Gerard, he nodded. And then he scrambled to his feet to make room for the other two.  
Frank yelped, reaching back to catch himself. He gripped Mikey's shirt, his thumb pressing lightly against the hollow of his throat. "Nice trick, can you do anything else?" he hissed.  
"Can I blow you?" Gerard asked and licked his lips.  
Mikey shoved a leg between Frank's and rubbed his thigh against Frank's crotch. 

"Yes, please," Ray said, his voice turning squeaky high with surprise. He sat on the couch, where Mikey had been sitting before.  
Frank wrapped one leg against that thigh and tried to use it for leverage to roll them around.  
Gerard knelt in front of Ray and pulled down his trousers and underwear.  
Mikey locked his knees and used an arm to shove Frank back down against the floor. "Behave"  
Ray lifted his hips to help Gerard take off his jeans and underwear and parted his legs to give him more space to work, but he kept darting glances at the other two, unsure about whether whatever was going on was okay or not.  
Frank pushed Mikey's arm off, his grip of his shoulder tightening enough to bruise. "My behavior is the way it should be. Maybe you should get your eyesight tested if you can't see that," he hissed.  
"I am going to suck Ray's cock" Gerard announced loudly then wrapped his lips around the head of Ray's cock.  
Mikey straddled Frank and rolled his hips. "Come on sweetheart, cheer up"

Frank peered at them over Mikey's shoulder. "Go, Gerard, go!" he cheered him.  
"What he said," muttered Ray, his fists clenched into fists.  
Frank turned his head to look at Mikey, his brow furrowed. There was a beat and then a slow, flirty smile appeared on his face. "That for me?" he purred, rolling his hips against Mikey's.  
Gerard giggled a little. And went down further on Ray's cock, sucking gently.  
Mikey licked his lips. "For your ass to be specific" he moaned softly.  
Ray pulled Gerard's hair away from his face and watched him work.  
Frank giggled his pot giggle. "What's wrong, Mikeyboy? Afraid you won't be able to muster enough dom-iness if you don't top?"  
Gerard swirled his tongue around a few times and looked at Ray through his eyelashes.  
"Not at all, I just promised to fuck you, didn't I?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

Ray gasped brokenly and smiled down at Gerard's face. "God, you're so... So good. So pretty."  
"Yeah, you promised a bunch of stuff." Frank rolled his eyes. "If you ask me," he gripped the back of Mikey's head, gentle but firm, and mouthed the side of his throat, lips and tongue moving over his skin delicately, "it sounded like you were trying too hard."  
Gerard hummed in appreciation and sucked harder.  
Mikey stretched out his neck, moaning softly. "Now you're just hurting my pride"  
Ray threw his head back, panting and gasping, his powerful thighs tense.  
"I'm just saying," Frank licked Mikey's throat and then let his hot breath caress his skin. "I still remember you telling me it was hot that I got off on having power." He pressed a thigh between Mikey's legs and moved it slowly.

Gerard stroked Ray's thighs as his mouth continued to work around him.  
Mikey gave a low moan. "It is.... It's really hot" he gasped out, his dominating aura faltering.  
Ray took one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.  
"You've seen what I can do for Gee." Frank pulled the collar of Mikey's shirt down to kiss his collarbone. He bit it gently, almost teasingly. "You've seen how I can get him out of his head, make him forget himself. Set him free," he whispered, his thigh moving against Mikey's bulge.  
Gerard squeezed his hand and bobbed his head up and down quite quickly, sucking every time he went up.  
Mikey shuddered gasping. "I fucking hate you, Iero" he moaned.  
Ray squeezed Gerard's hand, soft moans coming out of his mouth. He fought to keep his hips still, mindful of Gerard's throat.  
"But I only want to make you feel good, Mikeyboy. Don't you want to feel good?" Frank said, his tone heated and low. He slid Mikey's shirt up slowly, his warm hands stroking his skin as he did. and then he kissed Mikey's bare chest. "No responsibilities. No thinking. Only pleasure."

Gerard groaned around him, sending pleasant vibrations up Ray's length.  
Mikey whimpered and moaned. "Will you make me forget all about the world?" He asked, his voice suddenly soft and innocent.  
Ray gripped the back rest, his knuckles white. "I'm close," he panted.  
"Everything," Frank whispered. He brushed their lips together softly. "Let me make you feel good. Let me take care of you, Mikeyboy."  
Gerard hummed excitedly and sucked more eagerly.  
"Take care of me Frank" Mikey whispered. "Please"  
Ray tensed and groaned and then he was coming, pumping Gerard's mouth full with his come.  
"Shh, shh," Frank held Mikey's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks as if he were something precious and delicate. "I'm going to take such good care of you..."  
Gerard swallowed, only a drop escaping through the corner of his mouth.  
Mikey turned his head and nuzzled Frank's palm. 

Ray melted against the couch. He offered Gerard a hand to help him up.  
Frank kissed Mikey's forehead. "My sweet boy," he whispered. He brushed their lips together. "Tell me, boy, when was the last time you went under?"  
Gerard took Ray's hand sat on the couch, curling up at his side.  
Mikey gasped softly. "A... A while ago" he swallowed. "A long while ago"  
Ray wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders, nuzzling the top of his head. "That was so good," he whispered.  
Frank clicked his tongue. "That's not fair at all. Sweet boys like you deserve to go under." He kissed the corner of his lips. "Will you let me get you there, boy? Will you trust me?"  
Gerard smiled. "I know it was" he said quietly. "I give amazing head"  
Mikey closed his eyes and went silent for a moment. "I'll trust you" he whispered eventually.  
"You do! That was the best blowjob that anyone has ever given me." Ray agreed, hugging him.  
Frank stayed quiet, content to stroke Mikey's hair and let him think in silence. "That's my sweet boy," he whispered finally. He looked up at Gerard, silently asking him for permission to continue.

Gerard cuddled Ray happily. "Fuck yeah!"  
Mikey pressed a soft, shy kiss to Frank's cheek.  
Gerard smiled and nodded at Frank.  
Ray cuddled him close. "Will you teach me?" he asked quietly.  
Frank returned the smile to Gerard. He caressed Mikey's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Tell me what you need to get there," he whispered.  
"I can try" Gerard smiled. "It's all about practice though"  
"I need you to..." Mikey licked his lips quickly. "To just use me, order me, you can hurt me if you like, slap me" he said in a rushed whisper.  
Ray looked down between Gerard's legs meaningfully, licking his lips.  
Frank nodded. He kissed Mikey's eyelids. "Stand up and take off your clothes," he whispered.  
Gerard smirked. "You want to start practising now?"  
Mikey fluttered his eyelashes then stood up, he slowly undressed himself. 

"Can I do that without making you come?" Ray asked wryly, his cheeks red.  
Frank stood up and sat on the couch opposite the one Gerard and Ray were sitting on. "Kneel in front of me, head down."  
Gerard thought for a moment. "For a while, yeah"  
Mikey rubbed his arm then did as he was told, he tensed a little.  
"Warn me, okay? I don't want to make you disobey Frank." Ray stopped hugging Gerard, straightening up.  
Frank reaching down to stroke Mikey's cheek. "Penny for your thoughts."  
Gerard nodded. "Of course"  
"Hm?" Mikey looked up at Frank.  
"Okay. Uh, how do you want me?" Ray shifted awkwardly on the couch.  
"How does that feel, boy?" Frank asked gently. "How does it feel to be kneeling down?"  
Gerard kissed Ray sweetly then shuffled back on the couch, spreading his legs so Ray could fit between them. "Like this?"  
Mikey bit his lip. "I feel like I'm about to serve"  
Ray knelt between Gerard's legs and placed his hands on the inside of his thighs. "Okay. Any advice so far?"  
"You are," Frank whispered, his tone gentle but undeniable. "You're going to serve me, and I'm going to use you the way you've been craving to be used."

"Well, I always start sucking gently around the head, tease before you please" Gerard winked.  
Mikey shuffled closer to Frank. "Please"  
Ray laughed at the rhyme. "Ever the poet, uh." He pushed Gerard's jeans and underwear down and did as Gerard had told him, sucking the underside of him, under the head.  
"Arms behind your back. Open your mouth." Frank took himself out of his jeans.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Yeah, like that,mm"  
Mikey put his arms behind his back and opened his mouth widely.  
Ray smiled proudly against his skin. He flickered his tongue against Gerard's hard flesh, tasting him.  
Frank took himself in his fist and guided himself forward, until he the tip of his cock was brushing Mikey's bottom lip, smearing precum over it.  
Gerard whimpered softly. "Take a bit more in" he gasped.  
Mikey's lips trembled but he didn't wrap them around Frank's cock, he wasn't told to after all. 

Ray nodded silently. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, slowly taking him in.  
"Good boy," Frank praised him. "I didn't have to remind you to only do what you were ordered to. Lick your lips clean," he said, leaning back to watch.  
Gerard tipped his head back and moaned. "You're so good"  
Mikey smiled and licked his lips, his smile widening at the taste.  
Ray's lips tightened around him, as if he was trying to smile around Gerard's cock.  
"You like that, uh," Frank said, stroking Mikey's jawbone. "You want more of it? Want my cock?"  
"L-lick around" Gerard said, his voice breathy.  
"Yes, please" Mikey said sweetly.  
Ray moved his tongue over him, moaning at the taste of precum.  
Frank guided Mikey's head forward. "Take me in," he ordered him.

Gerard gasped and moaned and bucked his hips a little involuntarily.  
Mikey wrapped his lips around Frank's cock and took the whole length in with one smooth, slow glide.  
Ray pulled back, coughing. "Sorry," he said, patting his own chest.  
Frank watched Mikey through half-lidded eyes. "That's my sweet boy," he praised him. "Keep your mouth and throat open. You don't have to move. You don't have to think. Just let go."  
"Oh shit, no, it was my fault" Gerard said quickly. "Don't apologise for being good at this"  
Mikey nodded a little and relaxed his jaw, he closed his eyes slowly.  
"I think you mean 'not good'." Ray laughed quietly. "You can take it, I've seen you do it. Heck, I've /felt/ you do it. How do you do it?"  
Frank started fucking his throat with slow, steady movements. "You've been dying to do this, haven't you. Been dying to be overwhelmed and erased," he said, his voice low and calming.  
Gerard licked his lips. "Well, that also came with practice! Basically I just open up my throat, you just have to relax your muscles"  
Mikey moaned around Frank's cock, his hands rested on Frank's thighs. 

Ray frowned, watching Gerard with intimidating determination. "I'll try again."  
Frank slapped Mikey's face. "Hands behind your back," he reminded him. His hips didn't falter through it. He continued pumping inside Mikey's mouth with the same steady thrusts.  
Gerard smiled. "Go ahead"  
Mikey jerked with the slap and put his hands back obediently.  
Ray opened his mouth again and took him in as deep as he could without choking. He took a few deep breaths through his nose and then went deeper, taking him in inch by inch.  
"That's my good boy," Frank praised him. He kept his tone calm, almost monotone. He wanted Mikey to get lost in the rhythm of his moving hips and the soft cadence of his voice. "So eager to be used until everything else disappears..."  
Gerard groaned, deep in his throat and closed his eyes. "Fuck..."  
"Mmmm" Mikey fluttered his eyelashes lazily.  
Ray had to pull back to breathe but soon he was taking him in again, bobbing his head up and down and swallowing.  
"Just me and my cock. You don't have to think of anything," Frank whispered. His skin was velvety smooth and slick with spit between Mikey's lips. "You just have to be my hole to fuck."

Gerard soon became a panting, moaning mess.  
Mikey moaned softly and sucked gently.  
Ray pulled back, a smug grin on his lips. "Remember you are not allowed to come," he teased him.  
Frank slapped Mikey's face again. "Stop sucking. Just relax into it."  
"I think you'd better stop then... For a while at least" Gerard licked his lips. "You're a fast fucking learner"  
Mikey yelped a little and stopped sucking immediately, relaxing his jaw muscles again.  
Ray nodded, his curly hair brushing Gerard's thighs. "Can we go back to making out?"  
"That's it, that's my sweet boy." Heat was building low in his belly, but Frank's voice was just as calm as he continued fucking Mikey's throat. "You were made to be on your knees like this, being used."  
Gerard nodded and shuffled closer to Ray, kissing him softly.  
Mikey moaned and hummed softly. 

Ray held himself on top of Gerard as they kissed, making sure to avoid brushing his erection with his body.  
Frank's body was tense with the effort of staying in control, but his rhythm never wavered. "I should keep you always like this. You wouldn't have to talk. You wouldn't have to do anything. The perfect little fuckhole."  
Gerard kissed him slowly and lazily, trying to calm down from being so on edge.  
Mikey relaxed almost completely.  
Ray felt loose and relaxed with his afterglow. It felt good to kiss like that, slow and with no destination in mind.  
Frank cradled the back of Mikey's head in his hands. "So empty you can't even think of disobeying, perfect little cockslut. The way you were always meant to be..." he breathed.  
Gerard stroked Ray's cheeks with his hands gently.  
Mikey frowned at the thought of disobedience but he couldn't keep the thought for long, his mind starting to relax just as much as his body has.  
Ray smiled, touching their foreheads together. "This is sweet," he whispered. "I never expected kinky gay sex to be sweet."  
"So good and obedient," Frank's voice shook with the effort of holding back. "My fuckhole..."  
"We're not having kinky gay sex right now, sweetheart" Gerard giggled softly.  
Mikey sighed in content, letting air out through his nose slowly.

"Well they are..." Ray looked at the other two. "I think that makes what we're doing kinky gay sex by osmosis."  
Frank's hips started moving faster. "Warm and wet and open, perfect for using..." he moaned softly.  
Gerard chuckled. "If you say so, but yeah, I think Mikey's pretty much under by now"  
Mikey made soft happy noises.  
Frank nodded. "Yeah, he is." He groaned and closed his eyes for a second. "I love it when they're under. You're so good, baby. Perfect little cockslut..."  
Ray's eyes widened. "Oh, shit, really?" He chewed on his bottom lip. He looked from Gerard to Frank as if he wasn't sure who to ask this. "Can I... I want to watch him."  
Gerard kissed Ray's cheek. "Then watch" he turned to watch too, partly because it was hot and partly because, even though he trust Frank 100%, he still wanted to make sure his little brother was okay whilst he went under.  
Ray rested his head on Gerard's chest, watching transfixed.  
Frank slid out of Mikey's mouth with a hiss. He gripped the base of himself, squeezing.

Gerard played with Ray's hair with one hand.  
Mikey's mouth stayed open for a while before he figured out how to close it again. He looked up at Frank with unfocused eyes.  
Ray nuzzled Gerard's chest, sighing happily.  
"You're so beautiful," Frank whispered, stroking Mikey's cheek. "My sweet, beautiful boy."  
Gerard smiled fondly at Ray.  
Mikey leaned into the touch and a lazy smile appeared on his face.  
Ray returned the smile. "He seems happy," he whispered.  
Frank took himself in his fist and started stroking himself. "I'm going to come on your face, and you're going to take it like a good boy, aren't you?"  
Gerard nodded. "He is"  
Mikey nodded slowly and silently.  
Ray chewed on his bottom lip. He stood up, grabbing Gerard's hand. "I want to see his face. Come sit with me?"  
Frank leaned down to kiss Mikey's forehead. Then he began stroking himself, his eyes flickering closed with the sensation.

Gerard nodded and went to sit on the other couch.  
Mikey tilted his head up towards the kiss without thinking, confused when it didn't land on his lips.  
Ray sat next to him, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder.  
Frank opened his eyes when he felt the other down sit down. He pecked Gerard on the lips. "Look who came to see you, Mikey," he whispered. He was feeling the familiar sensation between his legs that signaled that he would be coming soon.  
Gerard wrapped an arm around Ray.  
Mikey tuned his head and smiled at Ray and Gerard sleepily.  
"You're beautiful," Ray told Mikey, his cheeks red and his voice reverent.  
Frank barely had time to mutter a 'yeah' of agreement before he was coming, covering Mikey's upturned face with it. He panted, leaning back on the backrest. "Fuck..."

Mikey gasped as the cum hit his face, he blinked slowly and licked his lips absent-mindedly.  
"Fuck" Gerard muttered. "That's fucking gorgeous.  
"So beautiful," Frank gasped. "Ray, help me get him on the couch."  
Ray did so, circling Mikey's waist with one strong arm and helping Frank get Mikey sitting down on the couch between Frank and Gerard. He sat down on Gerard's other side.  
Mikey went easily and sat back, a small smile on his lips.  
Gerard smiled and stroked Mikey's cheek gently who instantly leaned towards the touch.  
Frank kissed Mikey's bare shoulder. "I really, really love getting you guys to go under," he whispered.  
Ray reached around Gerard to stroke Mikey's hair.  
Gerard smiles sweetly. "Well, I love you putting me under and I'm pretty sure Mikey will say the same when he's back" he chuckled softly. 

"Lucky, lucky me," Frank smiled against Mikey's shoulder. He stroked Mikey's stomach and thighs.  
"He looks like he's high," Ray muttered. "Do you look like that too, when you're under?" he asked Gerard.  
Mikey let out a soft, content sigh.  
Gerard shrugged "it's not like I've ever /seen/ myself under... Ask Frank"  
Frank nodded. "Yeah, he does. Fuck, he goes under so deep. I don't think I've ever seen anyone go as deep as Gee and Mikey do."  
"What does it feel like?" Ray asked, wide eyed.  
"It feels... Good, I don't know, like you're floating on... Goodness" Gerard chuckled softly. "Like you don't have to think because someone else is doing that for you, taking full care of you" he nodded, satisfied with his explanation.  
"We are," Frank whispered, nuzzling Mikey's shoulder. "We are taking care of you, Mikeyboy."  
"That sounds good." Ray crossed his arms behind his head. "I wish I could make someone feel like that."  
Frank snorted. "And that's why you're the most generous guys I know."

Gerard kisses Ray's cheek. "I'm sure you could, it's not that hard with someone who actually wants to go under"  
Mikey opened his eyes slowly and looked at Frank, his gaze wasn't focused yet but he was coming back around.  
"Do you think so?" Ray smiled.  
"Hey," Frank whispered. He kissed Mikey softly on the lips, tasting his own come on his skin. "Does my sweet boy want to come?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yes, of course"  
Mikey nodded slowly and nuzzled Frank's cheek.  
Frank giggled. "You're getting come all over me." He licked kissed Mikey's cheek. "Ray was telling us he wants to make people feel good. Maybe Gerard and him can practice on you that thing Gerard was teaching him earlier." Frank winked at them.  
Ray nodded and got on his knees in front of Mikey, leaving space for Gerard to do the same.

Gerard grinned and knelt next to Ray.  
Mikey looked down at Ray and Gerard and it took him a good while to get it and when he did, he nodded eagerly.  
Ray wasn't sure of how this was going to work, but Mikey and Frank had made it seem so effortless when they both had gone down on Gerard earlier. He sucked around Mikey's head to start, the way Gerard had taught him.  
Frank stroked Mikey's arm, watching the other two work.  
Gerard nibbled on the inside of Mikey's thigh.  
Mikey moaned softly and bit his lip.  
Ray licked Mikey from root to tip before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.  
"You three are so fucking beautiful right now," Frank whispered.  
Gerard licked at Mikey's balls then sucked on one then the other gently.  
Mikey moaned and tipped his head back .

Ray flickered his tongue over the slit, humming against his skin.  
Frank kissed the corner of Mikey's lips. "Feels good?"  
Gerard kissed up and down Mikey's length.  
Mikey opened and closed his mouth a few times before and swallowed before he could speak. "Y-yeah.... G-good"  
Frank reached down to stroke Mikey's balls. "You're going to come for me like a good boy, aren't you?"  
Ray moaned and sucked harder on the tip of him.  
Gerard licked and sucked on the underside of Mikey's cock.  
Mikey bucked his hips slightly. "Yes, I will, just a little longer" he whimpered.  
"Want to make it last, uh," Frank nuzzled Mikey's cheek. He cupped the back of Gerard's neck, rubbing it with his thumb.  
Ray tried to take more of him in, slurping around Mikey's cock.

Mikey nodded. "So good, perfect mmm" he moaned.  
Gerard started to lick and suck on Mikey's balls again.  
"My sweet boys," Frank cooed, reaching down to stroke Ray's hair. "You're all so good..."  
Ray hummed around Mikey's cock and sucked harder.  
Gerard nipped the skin right below Mikey balls and Mikey jerked.  
"Can I? Need to" Mikey gasped out.  
"Hold it for a little longer, Mikeyboy. Just a little longer and I'll let you come," Frank whispered into his ear.  
Ray took Mikey in his fist and stroked what he couldn't fit into his mouth, licking the rest.  
Mikey whimpered desperately and nodded.  
"Gee," Frank called him. "You know him. You know what drives him crazy. Go to town." He smirked.  
Ray released Mikey with a wet noise and kissed his thighs.

Gerard licked his lips and took Mikey in half way, he sucked hard and licked around the head. He massaged the place right behind Mikey's balls with two fingers and grazed his teeth along the length lightly.  
Mikey gasped and groaned, he grabbed Gerard's hair tightly. "Oh! Oh please, please please let me come"  
Ray perched his chin on Mikey's thigh, watching the two brothers with wide eyes.  
"Damn, Gee, you're good at this," Frank breathed. He kissed Mikey's cheek. "But you look so good all desperate like this, Mikes..." He chuckled. "What would you be willing to do for the permission to come?"  
Gerard only sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around him.  
Mikey whimpered desperately. "Anything, please, I need it, I'll do anything"  
Frank smirked against Mikey's cheek. "Gerard, Ray, get him off," he said, and then whispered into Mikey's ear, "Come for me, boy."  
At Frank's words, Ray licked and sucked on Mikey's balls the way he had seen Gerard do, moaning against his skin.

Gerard licked the underside of Mikey's cock and grazed his teeth again.  
Mikey quivered and groaned deeply as he came. "Fuckyeahohgod!" He screamed.  
Gerard swallows and kept sucking gently on Mikey's cock until he was completely soft then pulled away.  
Frank kissed Mikey's cheek. "That's a good boy." He reached down to stroke Gerard and Ray's cheeks. "My three good boys..."  
Ray blushed and nuzzled Frank's hand, looking up at him adoringly.  
Mikey slumped back on the couch, a pleased smile on his face.  
Gerard leaned into the touch and smiled.  
Frank poked Gerard's cheek. "Now come here, you two, I want cuddles."  
Ray laughed. He sat on Mikey's other side and reached across him to lace his fingers with Frank's.

Gerard sat on Frank's lap happily.  
Frank shifted to accommodate Gerard on his lap. "Hello, pretty." He kissed Gerard's cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned against Mikey's side and squeezed Ray's hand. He wanted to touch all three of them. His band. "You guys were fucking amazing."  
Mikey grinned. "We fucking know"  
Gerard giggled and nuzzled Frank's cheek. "He means thank you"  
Frank giggled happily. "Thank you to you too. All three of you. The way you guys trusted me and followed my lead... I feel truly privileged," he said solemnly.  
"Frank, I just blew the Ways. Try not to tear up," Ray teased him.  
Gerard laughed. "Awww my baby's getting sentimental!"  
Mikey giggled. "Dude" he ruffled Frank's hair. "You're too sweet"  
"Oh, fuck you guys. See if I ever top you again." Frank stuck his tongue out at them.  
Ray snickered and nuzzled Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey wrapped an arm around Ray and kissed his forehead. "See if you can resist us" he teased.  
Gerard grinned. "Ha!"  
Ray rested his head against Mikey's chest and closed his eyes, sighing happily.  
"Nope, I'm not even interested in kinky sex anymore. I'm going to become a monk and write songs about the merits of self-restrain." Frank nodded.  
Mikey played with Ray's hair and smiled.  
Gerard smirked and run a finger up Frank's neck then along his jawline.  
Ray sighed, his eyes flickering closed. He loved it when people touched his hair.  
Frank lifted his chin, baring his throat to the other man.  
Mikey chuckled softly and kept stroking Ray's hair softly.  
Gerard kissed Frank's neck softly and murmured against it. "Is this you restraining yourself?"

Ray kissed Mikey's chest, burrowing into his side.  
Frank blinked and pushed Gerard's hand away from his chin. "This doesn't count." He pouted.  
Mikey smiled. "You're actually adorable"  
Gerard smirked. "If you say so..." Gerard shuffled and straddled Frank, he made his voice sound needy, almost desperate. "Oh Frankie, please touch me, need you too, Frankie please, don't leave me aching for you"  
Ray snorted, his hair bouncing with the movement. "I'm not adorable. I'm a grown man."  
Frank swallowed audibly. "I /will/ gag you if I have to. You know. For the sake of your own ability to restrain yourself." Frank smiled beatifically.  
Mikey laughed. "Even your hair is cute though!"  
Gerard rolled his hips once slowly. "Oh fuck baby, please gag me, I'll only be able to plead with my body then, gag me, tie me to the bed and fuck me raw"  
"You don't /like/ my hair." Ray rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to sweeten me up so I'll let you straighten it again?"  
Frank licked his lips, his eyes dark with desire. "You're playing a dangerous game, Gerard Way. Shall I remind you you're not allowed to come until the concert today? Do you think you'd be able to get fucked again without coming?"

Mikey pulled a poker face. "No....?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "Anything to make you as desperate for me as I am for you"  
Ray frowned. "Mikey, come on! It's such a hassle, and I look weird, anyway."  
"Aw, baby." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "We can express our love in other ways!" he snickered.  
Mikey nuzzled the top of Ray's head. "But it was so fun doing it!"  
Gerard whispered into Frank's ear. "If I got on my knees and begged to suck your cock, would you keep that away from me?"  
"Maybe for you. You kept pulling on my hair." Ray pouted.  
Frank gasped. "You're such a slut. You just sucked two dicks, but that's not enough for you, is it? You need to have your mouth full of cock all the time."  
Mikey pouted right back. "You should have said, I would have been more careful"  
Gerard nodded. "But you haven't answered my question"  
"I'm going to get you one of those dolls so you can play hairdresser with it." Ray sighed. "Can't you play with Frank and Gerard's hair instead?"  
"Sorry, just came! Can't get it up for at least another ten minutes!" Frank stuck his tongue out.  
"Only ten minutes? Don't flatter yourself, Iero." Ray teased.

"Their hair isn't super curly like yours" Mikey whined a bit.  
Gerard pouted "whatever" He stood up. " We need to get ready anyway...."  
"Neither is yours, and you still straighten it up." Ray pouted.  
"Yeah, I think I got come on my face." Frank stood up and disappeared inside the bus' bathroom.  
"Yeah, because it looks ridiculous otherwise" Mikey pouted.  
"You two, love birds, we have to get ready" Gerard said to Ray and Mikey.  
"Please. You'd be handsome even with my hair." Ray rolled his eyes. He blushed at Gerard's words.  
Frank came out of the bathroom and approached Gerard from behind, hugging him.

"You flatter me too much" Mikey grinned at Ray, then looked at Gerard. "Fine, fine, we'll get ready" Mikey picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom.  
Gerard giggled. "Oh hello there"  
Ray went to his bunk to get his things.  
Frank kissed the side of Gerard's throat. "Hey you. I didn't reply to you properly."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm mad at you about that" Gerard pouted.  
"Aw, baby. Come on. I was only kidding." Frank turned Gerard around in his arms, lifting his chin with two fingers. "Do you want me to tell you the truth?"  
Gerard gave him a look. "No, I want you to lie to me" he said sarcastically.  
"Okay, I'll lie then and tell you that I'm not completely crazy about you." Frank giggled.  
Gerard smiled. "Ass"  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek. "/Your/ ass. Hey." He kissed Gerard's lips. "You know how I am about you. You know what you do to me. A word from you, and I'm gone."  
Gerard smiled and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. "How far gone?" He asked, teasing Frank a bit. 

"Completely gone. Head over heels. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Frank rubbed their noses together. "You are my good little slut, but I'm just as much of a slut for you."  
Gerard giggled softly and kissed Frank. "Okay, good, I'm not mad anymore" he grinned.  
"Are you sure? Because I could talk for hours about how much I love you and how much you turn me on." Frank touched their foreheads together.  
Gerard nodded. "I'm sure,save the long speech for Valentine's Day"  
Frank brushed their lips together, smiling against Gerard's mouth. "I'm still going to make you wait until the concert to come," he said.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Gerard muttered.  
"Oh, I know. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise," Frank purred. His hands moved down to his hips and he pushed him close, pressing their groins together. "Mmh. You're so hard."  
Gerard moaned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, fuck, I really am"

"What do you think our fans are going to think when they see you like this?" Frank cupped him through his jeans, rubbing him lightly.  
Gerard rolled his hips against Frank's hand. "They'll think I'm a slut who only thinks about sex"  
"And it's true. You're a whore." Frank gave Gerard's neck an open-mouthed kiss, hot and wet. "A mindless little whore."  
Gerard moaned. "Oh god, yeah, such a whore for you"  
"For me and for anyone I choose to share you with," Frank corrected him. He licked Gerard's ear and whispered hotly against it, "You're such a cock-hungry bitch you'll take any cock."  
Gerard gasped. "You have no idea what your words do to me"  
"So tell me." Frank squeezed Gerard's ass, his hips pressed flush against the other man's.  
Gerard bit his lip. "They make me all hot and bothered, your words go straight to my cock, make me needy for your touch"  
"I can feel that," Frank whispered, rocking his hips against Gerard's. "You just love hearing how much of a slut you are. Fuck, it's so hot..." He moaned.

"Mmm, fuck, I love hearing what you'll do to me, or what others will see" Gerard said.  
"I have great plans for tonight." Frank whispered into his ear. "And babe, our fans are going to love what they're going to see..."  
"Oh god, Frankie, kiss me" Gerard whispered quickly.  
Frank's only reply to that was kissing Gerard, long and deep.  
Gerard let Frank take full control of the kiss and moaned into his mouth.  
Frank held Gerard close as they kissed, his tongue exploring his mouth.  
Gerard sucked gently on Frank's tongue.  
Frank hummed against Gerard's mouth, his fingers twitching on his hips.  
"Grab me tight" Gerard muttered.  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips tightly. "Like this?"

Gerard groaned softly and nodded. "Yeah, like that"  
"You want me to grab you hard enough to leave bruises?" Frank purred, tightening his grip of Gerard's hips. "Do you want me to hold you down and take control?"  
Gerard bit his lip hard. "Please Frankie, do it"  
Frank advanced, pushing Gerard against the wall and pinning him there with his body. His fingers dug into Gerard's hips hard enough to hurt. "Can't wait for it, uh."  
Gerard quivered. "I really can't, please Frankie, take me, use me now"  
"But I'm saving this for our fans, Gee," Frank said, his tone teasing, as he reached down to cup Gerard's erection. "You don't want to be a bad whore and disappoint them, do you?"  
Gerard let out a needy moan. "I don't want to be bad Frankie, but I'm so so hard"  
"You might not want to be bad, but you're being bad and selfish." Frank rubbed Gerard's groin. "Good whores wait when they're ordered to."  
Gerard groaned and rubbed his crotch on Frank's hand. "Oh god, I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry, I'll be good"  
"How am I supposed to believe you when you can't even stop humping my hand like a dog in heat?" Frank smirked against Gerard's cheek. He gripped Gerard's hip with his free hand and pushed him hard against the wall. "Are you a dog in heat, Gee? Do you know what that makes you?"

Gerard whimpered. "I'm... What does that make me Frankie?" He gasped.  
"I think you already know," Frank growled. He bit Gerard's neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. "I think you should stop playing dumb and tell me yourself."  
Gerard whimpered desperately. "Fuck! D-does it make me a whore?" He swallowed.  
"It does. A desperate, mindless little whore who can't do anything right." Frank kneaded Gerard's bulge.  
"I've got you to think for me, don't I?" Gerard breathed out.  
Frank let out a stuttered breath, turned on and raw, and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. You're so mindless, you might as well let me think for you."  
Gerard pressed his head against the wall. "Fuck, yeah"  
"Brainless little whore," Frank whimpered. He took his hand away from Gerard's groin and thrust his own clothed erection against Gerarad instead.  
Gerard groaned. "Frankie, oh god, please, you gotta stop, I can't hold on"

Gerard turned around, facing the wall. "You can rub yourself off on my ass..." He swayed his hips.  
Frank groaned, helpless and turned on. A second later his hips were flush against Gerard's ass and he was rutting against him. "You know," he moaned. "You know how much it turns me on to rub myself against your ass..."  
Gerard moaned and nodded. "Fuck, I like when you do it"  
Frank burst out laughing. "Well, that's pretty fucking convenient, isn't it?" He gripped Gerard's hips with both hands, gripping them hard enough to bruise. "You're the perfect little whore, made to please me and serve me..."  
Gerard closed his eyes. "I'd do anything to please you, sir, anything at all"  
Frank mouthed the back of Gerard's neck. "That's my whore, always ready to please me..." He sank his teeth into Gerard's throat. "Drop the jeans."  
Gerard groaned and dropped his jeans, showing off his bare ass. "My neck is going to be all red"

"Bend over and part your legs," Frank instructed him, pulling the zipper of his jeans down and pushing them to his mid-thighs. He smiled gleefully. "I know. I like you marked up."  
Gerard obeyed quickly. "Like this sir?" He shook his ass playfully.  
"Show off." Frank slapped Gerard's ass playfully. "Yeah, just like that..." Frank rubbed his cock against Gerard's ass, the head of his erection moving between his cheeks without thrusting in.  
Gerard moaned and pressed his ass against Frank's cock.  
"You're still all bruised up from the last time I spanked you," Frank moaned, pressing his fingers against the red skin and rutting against him.  
"Tell me, tell me how it looks" Gerard panted.  
"Your ass is round and firm and perky and /mine/," Frank panted against his skin. "And the bruises look so pretty, all red and purple. There's only one thing that could make your ass look better..."  
Gerard bit his lip. "What's that Frankie? What could make my ass look even prettier for you?"  
"My cum all over it..." Frank bit on Gerard's shoulder, his hips thrusting harder against Gerard's skin. "I'm going to come on your ass and then I'm going to rub it over your skin. You're going to be on stage with my cum all over you."

Gerard groaned and thrust forward into the air involuntarily. "Fuck yes, do it Frankie, make me feel like the slut I really am"  
Frank pushed Gerard's cheeks together to rub himself between them. "That's what you are, a slut, a mindless whore dripping with my cum..." He moaned and grabbed Gerard's hair, pushing his head back, forcing him to bare his throat. "Oh, fuck, baby, I'm close, talk to me, please..."  
Gerard moaned and licked his lips. "Fuck baby, I can't wait for you to come all over my ass, I want you to paint my ass with white stripes. I love it when you use me like this, love being your whore, even now I'm thinking about what we'll be doing after the concert, I can't wait for that"  
Frank let out a shaky moan and came over Gerard's ass and lower back. He covered the other man's back with his chest, panting. "Oh God. Oh God..." He squeezed Gerard's ass.  
Gerard whimpered. "F-fuck, my god... Frankie..."  
Frank smeared his come over Gerard's skin, spreading it around. "God. So fucking pretty. My pretty boy," he cooed. He kissed the back of Gerard's neck. "How are you feeling, love?"  
"More desperate than ever' Gerard said quietly.  
Frank snickered. He made Gerard turn around and hugged him, feeling snuggly after his orgasm. "Last chance, baby. Come now or you'll have to do it on stage."

Gerard cuddled Frank tightly. "Stage"  
"I knew you would say that, but it's hot to hear you make that choice." Frank smirked. He nuzzled his shoulder.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "You like making me say a lot of things"  
"I like dirty talk." Frank kissed Gerard's neck almost chastely. "I like how, when I give you two options, you always pick the slutty one." He snickered. "And I like to know you are into what I'm doing," he added softly.  
Gerard kissed Frank's cheek softly. "It's like we were fucking made for each other"  
"That's because we are." Frank smiled softly. "My perfect, pretty boy."  
Gerard smiled and nuzzled Frank. "I fucking love you" he giggled.  
"Love you, too." Frank kissed Gerard.  
Gerard kissed back happily. 

Frank got lost in the kiss. When he pulled back, his lips were tingly. He sighed happily. "Let's finish getting ready."  
Gerard nodded. "Sure, but this time, you're putting my jeans back on"  
Frank laughed and fell to his knees. "Sure." He kissed Gerard's lower belly softly. Then he covered Gerard's erection with his hand and started the laborious process of pushing his jeans up.  
Gerard grinned and played with Frank's hair. "You look good on your knees too"  
"Thank you." Frank closed his eyes, his expression blissful, and rested his head against Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard stroked Frank's cheek and smiled down at him.  
Frank turned his head into it, kissing Gerard's hand and if Gerard didn't know better he might have thought the gesture was submissive.  
"You're so cute" Gerard said quietly.  
"Yup. Cutest motherfucker in the world." Frank grinned up at him. He nudged Gerard's hand. "Pet me some more?"

Gerard giggled and petted Frank's head some more gently.  
Frank sighed happily. "One of these days I'm going to spend a whole evening using your lap as a pillow and making you pet me."  
"Mmm, I look forward to it" Gerard tucked Frank's hair behind his ear.  
"And I demand to be praised. I want to hear what an awesome guy I am." Frank nuzzled Gerard's thigh, his eyes closed and his voice soft.  
Gerard smiled. "You're a wonderful guy Frankie, the best I could ask for, simply perfect"  
Frank lowered his head to hide a smile. Opening his eyes, he worked on zipping up Gerard's jeans. "That feels really, really good."  
"What does, sweetheart?"  
"Getting compliments. Being petted." Frank shrugged. He grunted as he tried to tug the zipper up. "No wonder you guys like it. Did you know even your dick is pretty?" Frank kissed the tip of it.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I figured it must be, but thanks" he grinned down at Frank.  
"You're welcome." Frank managed to zip up Gerard's jeans. He buttoned them up and stood up, dusting his jeans. "I did it!"

Gerard chuckled. "Well done, I'm proud"  
Frank fist pumped. He gave Gerard a kiss. "Go finish getting ready, kay?"  
"I'm ready" Gerard shrugged.  
"Oh. I'm not." Frank looked down at his still open jeans and his dick hanging out. "I'm going to get ready myself." He kissed Gerard's cheek and went to finish getting ready.  
Gerard nodded and waited for everyone.  
Ray returned before Frank did. "Okay, I'm ready." He glanced down between Gerard's legs and blushed. "Oh. I thought you would have..."  
"What?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
"I heard you two..." Ray cleared his throat. "I thought you would have been allowed to come."  
Gerard smirked. "You were listening?" He grinned. "Nah, I'm waiting till the concert"  
"It's not like I was listening behind the door," Ray blushed violently. "I couldn't help but hear you guys. Wait, when you mean you're waiting until the concert, you mean you...?"

Gerard grinned and winked. "I mean I'm going to come on stage"  
Ray's eyes widened. "Please don't get charged with indecent exposure."  
"I won't! .... Hopefully, don't you worry" Gerard giggled and kissed Ray's cheek.  
"Gerard, if you go to jail they're going to destroy you." Ray hugged Gerard tightly.  
"Don't worry, man, I've got it covered. I have a plan," Frank said, coming in. "Taking care of this stuff is my job." He kissed first Gerard's, then Ray's cheek.  
Gerard smiled. "See? It's all good"  
Mikey came in. "Hey guys, all ready?"  
"Ready!" Frank pulled Mikey into a hug. "Aw, you washed my cum off. Pity. When is sound check?"  
Mikey pushed Frank away gently. "No offence but I don't want to be walking around with your cum on my face" he looked at his watch. "Probably as soon as we get there"  
"I'm wounded, Mikes. I really am," Frank teased him. He gave Mikey's cheek a smacking kiss and released him. "Sweet. I'm all pumped up for the show."  
"Calm down, Iero." Ray laughed. He kissed Gerard's cheek shyly and let him go. "I'll go ask the driver how long we have until we reach the venue."

Gerard smiled sweetly at Ray.  
Mikey nodded. "I can't wait either!"  
Frank sat heavily on the couch and bounced on it. "Excited about tonight's show, Mikeyboy?"  
Ray returned a few seconds later. "Ten minutes until we reach the venue."  
"Fuck yeah!" Mikey said happily.  
"Awesome" Gerard grinned.  
"Frank is going to make him come on stage," Ray told Mikey, mouth twisted in an expression of concern.  
Mikey looked between Frank and Gerard. "If you two get arrested, I can and /will/ slap both of you"  
Frank rolled his eyes. "You of little faith. I have a plan! No one's is going to get arrested," he said smugly.

"Ooh! What's the plan?" Gerard bounced up and down excitedly.  
Mikey sighed softly and rolled his eyes.  
"You sure you want to know?" Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and pulled him into a hug.  
Gerard hugged Frank back and made a frustrated sound. "I don't knooooow"  
Frank laughed quietly. "You're adorable." He kissed Gerard's cheek. "Okay, I'll spare you some of the details because I want them to be a surprise. But I already made sure that Gerard's black jeans are dark enough that cum doesn't show through them..." He glanced down at Gerard's ass over his shoulder, much to Ray's confusion. "Other than that, Gee will have to pretend he's /pretending/ to jerk off over his jeans."  
Gerard grinned. "Yeah! It will be great! " He nuzzled Frank's cheek happily.  
"I'm sure the powers that be will assume it's just part of the show's theatrics. But the fans will now better, won't they, baby?" Frank purred.

Gerard bit his lip and nodded. "They'll know from the way I'll be looking at you"  
"You're going to look at me while you jerk off?" Frank grinned, his bottom lip between his teeth. "I thought you'd want to look at the crowd."  
Gerard shook his head. "I'll look at you and hear them cheer"  
"Gee, that's so sweet." Frank cooed. "Are you sure? That moment is for you. I want you to enjoy it fully."  
Gerard grinned. "I might spare them a glance or two but I mostly want to be seeing you"  
"Oh, Gerard," Frank whispered, touched. He cupped Gerard's cheeks and pulled him close for a kiss, deep and possessive.  
"Is it weird that I think that's sweet?" Ray murmured, talking to Mikey.  
Gerard kissed back, clinging to Frank's shirt.  
".... Join the club, mate" Mikey said.  
Frank rubbed the back of Gerard's neck, pushing his tongue into his mouth.  
"You guys have ruined me." Ray shook his head.

Gerard opened his mouth easily, letting him in.  
Mikey smirked a bit. "You love it"  
Frank claimed his mouth, tangling his tongue with Gerard's and kissing him deep.  
"I'm learning to like it." Ray admitted.  
Gerard hummed against Frank's lips and smiled.  
Mikey kissed Ray's cheek quickly. "Good"  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair, his fingers tangling in the red strands and moving his head.  
Ray smiled softly, his eyes down. "There go my chances of ever having a normal relationship."  
Gerard moved his hands around Frank's back slowly.  
Mikey petted Ray's head. "You can still have a 'normal' relationship, if you want"

Frank made a soft, pleased noise against Gerard's mouth. He licked the roof of Gerard's mouth playfully.  
Ray laughed quietly and lowered his head so he wouldn't have to reach up to pet his hair. "Would you have one? I mean, after knowing what wei-- /kinky/ sex feels like. Would you do it?" he asked curiously.  
Gerard gasped and giggled softly, he ran his hands through Frank's hair.  
Mikey nodded. "Yeah! Definitely, I mean it's not like I've had many long term relationships but I've been with someone who's vanilla and it was fine"  
Frank gentled the kiss, made it softer and sweeter but just as passionate, his lips curling into a smile against Gerard's.  
Ray frowned thoughtfully. "I thought this was the sort of thing that..." He shrugged. "You couldn't turn off, I guess?"  
Gerard licked behind Frank's teeth slowly.  
"Hmm... I guess it's different for everyone, it's not essential for me personally.... Although sometimes I feel like I'm going to go crazy if someone doesn't put me under" Mikey chuckled a bit. 

Frank wrapped his lips around Gerard's tongue and sucked on it gently.  
"Oh. That really sucks. I mean, it's not something you can do on your own, is it?" Ray tilted his head.  
Gerard moaned softly and pressed his body against Frank.  
Mikey shook his head. "Not at all, I mean even if you could put yourself under, you need someone to be there to take care of you...."  
Frank rocked his hips playfully against Gerad's, just to tease him.  
"I suspected so. Uh, you know," Ray scratched the back of his neck. "If you ever really need it and can't find anyone, I... Nevermind," he mumbled.  
Gerard whimpered softly and clung to Frank desperately.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"  
Frank rolled his hips once more before stilling them. He pulled their lips apart with a soft chuckle and touched their foreheads together. "My needy little slut," he said softly.  
Ray shook his head, blushing. "Never mind, it was stupid."  
Gerard closed his eyes. "You're such a tease" he pouted a little.  
"Just tell me, what did you say?" Mikey nudged Ray playfully. 

"I'm not hearing any complains." Frank laughed maliciously.  
Ray shrugged. "I was going to say that if you want someone to. Uhm. You know. I can do it."  
Gerard nipped Frank's lip. "Whatever, pretty flower"  
Mikey chuckled and smiled. "Thank you, that's sweet"  
"Whatever, cupcake." Frank brushed their lips together, his piercing touching Gerard's lips.  
Ray stuck his hands inside his pockets. "I just want to be of help," he muttered, feeling stupid.  
"Mmm" Gerard hummed and smiled.  
Mikey grinned. "Awwwww!!"  
Frank gave Gerard one last kiss and hugged him tight.  
"Shut up." Ray lowered his head, trying to hide behind his hair. "When does the concert start?"  
Gerard hugged back. "Will you carry me out of the bus once we're there?"  
"Ummm pretty soon...." Mikey said and looked out of the window. "I can see the venue!"

"Oh, what the hell, why not." Frank shrugged.  
Ray giggled. "You're so whipped, Iero."  
Frank flipped him off. "Bite me, Toro."  
Gerard grinned. "Thank youuuuuu!!"  
Mikey laughed. "He's right though, Frankie" he teased.  
Gerard smirked. "Says the one that's into /actual/ whips"  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I like making my pretty boy happy, so sue me." He lifted Gerard, carrying him bridal style.  
Ray snickered. "We are so weird."  
Gerard smiled and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. "Off we go" he said as the bus stopped.  
Mikey ruffled Ray's hair and got off the bus.


	25. The lights dimmed and the boys walked off stage

Frank carried Gerard out of the bus and toward the stage where they were up for soundcheck. "All aboard the Iero train." He pressed a loud kiss to Gerard's cheek.  
Ray snorted and pushed Mikey away playfully. "I hope those two don't get in trouble," he said, following them outside.  
Gerard laughed happily and hopped out of Frank's arms once they were on stage.  
"Hopefully" Mikey said. He got ready for sound check, getting his bass and making sure it's tuned.  
Frank gave Gerard's ass a playful slap as he passed by him and went to get his guitar from his tech. He played a few chords, getting in the right mindset.  
"Brian is so going to kill us." Ray shook his head. He got his guitar and went to his usual position on stage left.  
Gerard yelped and rubbed his ass whilst glaring at Frank playfully.  
"Just calm down, Ray" Mikey shook his head but smiled.  
Frank winked an eye at him. "Okay, Gee, what song do we start with?"  
Ray sighed tiredly, but he was smiling.

"Ummmm... Vampire Money!" Gerard grinned.  
Frank nodded. "Alright, here we go!" Their drummer counted them in and Frank started playing. He waited for Gerard to ask him if he was ready.  
Gerard grinned. "Well, are you ready Ray?"  
"Yeah," Ray said into his mic, smiling at Gerard.  
Gerard nodded at Ray then looked at Frank. "How 'bout you, Frank?"  
"Oh, I'm there, baby," Frank purred, making his voice sound low and husky, using the dark tones he used during their scenes. Ray must have noticed the tone, because he shoot them an alarmed glance, his face red.  
Gerard licked his lips quickly. "How 'bout you, Mikey"  
Mikey grinned. "Fuckin' ready!"  
"Well, I think I'm alright... 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
Frank and Ray played like never before. Frank felt energized by the knowledge of what they were going to do later that day, and Ray was very aware that this was the last concert of the tour. Frank walked his way up to Gerard and pressed against his side as he played.

Gerard leaned on Frank a little and sang pouring all his passion into it.  
Mikey played more calmly, deciding to save his energy for the actual concert instead, he's just sensible like that.  
Frank pressed his forehead against the side of Gerard's face, panting against his skin. "They're going to see you," he whispers into his ear. "Even now, the techies can see how fucking hard you are."  
Ray continued playing, thighs spread apart as if he was wielding a heavy weapon instead of playing his guitar.  
Gerard closed his eyes and kept singing, he kissed Frank quick and open-mouthed when he didn't have to sing then turned back to his microphone, clutching it with both hands.  
Frank moaned brokenly at the loss of Gerard's lips on his own, but Gerard had to sing. "Jack the microphone off, touch it like it's a cock, c'me on," he breathed into his ear.  
Gerard licked his lips quickly before starting to move his hand up and down the mic playfully. "Fucking cocktease," Frank purred. He gave Gerard's cheek a loud, smacking kiss and went back to his position at Gerard's right.  
Gerard grinned smugly.

The song ended and he jumped on the spot. "What do you guys want to play next?"  
"Can we do House of Wolves? I feel like playing the solo," said Ray.  
Frank shrugged. "Works for me."  
Gerard nodded "sure!"  
Mikey just nodded.  
They started the song. Frank had to focus more in the music with this one - trust Ray to want to play one of their most complicated songs for fun. He dropped to his knees on stage and then fell down on his back, writhing on the floor as if he was in the middle of an orgasm.  
Mikey walked over to Frank and nudged his side with his foot just because he could.  
Gerard sang happily. 

Frank lifted himself on his knees and half nudged, half pushed Mikey's leg with his shoulder.  
Ray was completely focused on the music, eyes closed in concentration.  
Mikey laughed and walked away, sticking his tongue out at Frank, he then walked over to Ray and nipped his ear suddenly, trying to distract him.  
Frank stuck his tongue out at Mikey, making a big show of it and looking like a brat.  
Ray gasped and opened his eyes, but his fingers kept moving with practiced ease.  
Mikey showed Frank the middle finger playfully when he was playing an open note and pouted when he failed to distract Ray.  
Frank vowed to take revenge as soon as he could, but for the moment he jumped to his feet without missing a note.  
Ray stared at Mikey, his bottom lip between his teeth and his expression open and vulnerable.  
Mikey thought it might make him a bad man but he took advantage of that expression and kissed Ray in a dirty way, nipping his bottom lip.  
Ray's lips parted with a surprised gasp, his fingers faltering on the strings before he picked up on where they were and continued playing with a passion fueled by the kiss.  
Frank gaped at the two, giggling to himself.  
Mikey pulled away with a smirk. "You missed a couple of notes there" he teased and walked back to his spot. He raised an eyebrow at Frank.  
The song ended and Gerard grinned at everyone. 

Ray frowned, mostly at himself for having gotten so lost in the kiss he had made a mistake.  
Frank snickered. "We so have to do this stuff during the concert. The fangirls will go crazy."  
"Why is it always about the fan/girls/ with you, the fanboys could love it too" Gerard said.  
"You alright there, Ray?" Mikey asked, amused.  
"What about the fangenderqueers, Gerard? Won't somebody think of the non-binaries!" Frank practically yelled, giggling.  
"Made a mistake," Ray frowned at his fingers. He went through the chord progression he had messed up when Miikey had kissed him, playing it a couple of times.  
Gerard laughed and smacked Frank on the head lightly and playfully. "Idiot"  
Mikey smiled a little smugly. "I'd be offended if you hadn't"  
Frank rubbed his head, laughing. He tugged Gerard forcefully into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Who cares about gender? Guys, girls, /everyone/ is going to be watching you tonight, knowing how hard you are and how slutty you are," he purred.  
"Okay, but I don't like making mistakes." Ray played the chord progression one more time.

Gerard bit his lip. "And I make sure they know it's all because of you"  
Mikey patted Ray's head. "I guess I'll be keeping my mouth away from you during the concert then" he sighed dramatically, something he obviously learned from Gerard.  
"They'll all wish they were me so they could have you. They'll all want you so much." Frank licked Gerard's ear.  
Ray looked close to pouting. "You could. You could do it during the less demanding bits?"  
Gerard moaned. "I want them to want me" he closed his eyes. "But I want them to know they can't have me more"  
Mikey shook his head. "But you see, Ray, sweetheart, that's no fun"  
Frank chuckled. "You're such a fucking tease." Frank nibbled Gerard's earlobe, his lip ring pressing against the skin. "Why is that, baby? Why is it that they can't have you?"  
Ray seemed about ready to concede the point, but then he shook his head. "No. I take pride in being a good guitarist. You messing that up is a, uh, hard limit," he said, remembering the talk he had had with Frank about this stuff. "And also... red? Do I have to say anything else?"  
Gerard shivered, biting his lip. "They can't have me because I'm yours"  
Mikey couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, no kissing during hard parts to play, got it"

"Yep. All mine." Frank pressed their foreheads together. He tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear, and deliberately scratched him there as he did so. "Doesn't matter how many people watch you come on stage, doesn't matter how many threesomes and foursomes we have with Ray and Mikey. You're /my/ boy."  
Ray gave him a jerky nod, a sheepish smile on his face. "Uh, but if you or the others want to kiss me during the easy parts. That's okay."  
Gerard gasped and quivered. "Fuck, yeah, all yours. I wouldn't even consider belonging to anyone else"  
Mikey grinned. "I'll remember that" he winked and walked off stage, the sound check clearly over now.  
Frank scratched him again. "We're forever, baby. And I'm going to take very good care of my slutty, pretty boy."  
Ray fiddled with his guitar for a little longer, ever the perfectionist, before following him off stage.  
Gerard fluttered his eyes closed and groaned softly. "You better keep that promise"  
Mikey sat down, got out his phone.... And went on twitter. 

"I plan to." Frank said softly, stroking Gerard's cheek. "I take care of what's mine."  
Ray stopped to chat with James Dewees. He figured the others would call him when the concert started.  
Gerard smiled. "Do you know what else you do with what's yours?"  
Frank returned the smile with one of his own. "No, what else?" He kissed Gerard on the lips.  
Gerard's smile widened. "You carry it off-stage"  
Frank groaned and dropped his forehead on Gerard's shoulder. "You're determined to ruin my back, uh." He laughed.  
"No... That would be no good to me, I'm determined to walk as little as possible today" Gerard nodded.  
"Lazy ass." Frank reached around him to give his ass a playful slap. "Okay, here we go..." He lifted Gerard up bridal style and started walking toward their bus. "Don't think I'm not going to make you pay for this though."  
Gerard giggled happily. "You can /try/ to make me pay"

Frank smirked. "Brat. Just for that I'm going to make it extra difficult for you to hold back until we're on stage." He climbed up the stairs of the bus. "Hey, Mikes, what's up?"  
Gerard grinned. "Good, it's more interesting that way"  
"I'm on twitter...." Mikey said and shrugged.  
"Exciting rock star life." Frank nodded his approval. "I'm going to get Gee hot and bothered for the show."  
Gerard giggled happily.  
Mikey nodded. "Cool, just don't be loud"  
Frank settled Gerard down on the couch opposite Mikey and straddled him. "Hey you."  
Gerard smiled. "Hey there"  
Frank tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him forward for a kiss.

Gerard kissed Frank happily and puts his hands on Frank's hips.  
Frank kissed back deeply, his tongue and lips claiming his mouth. Their hips brushed together and he hummed against his lips.  
Gerard moaned softly into Frank's mouth.  
Frank pulled back, panting, his lips swollen. "You're so fucking hard," he moaned. He pressed closer against him and kissed him again.  
Gerard gasped and ground up against Frank, moaning uncontrollably.  
"So fucking hungry for it, baby," Frank mumbled against his lips. He kissed his way to his ear and whispered hotly against it, "I want to keep you always like this. Always hard and ready and desperate for me."  
Gerard whimpered and fisted Frank's shirt. "I'm always ready for you, Frankie, even if I'm not hard, I'm always desperate for you. Never been so desperate for anyone else before" he licked his lips quickly.  
Mikey stood up and left to go sit in the somewhere else instead. 

Frank smirked. He tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and pulled his hair, tugging his head back to lick his now exposed throat. "Always desperate for me, such a needy little whore," he purred. "Why is that, bitch? Why are you always so desperate for me?"  
Gerard swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with the action. "B-because you make me feel so good. And because all I want is to please you"  
Frank bit his Adam's apple. "You please me so, baby. Perfect, obedient slut," he cooed. "Make me so fucking hot for you."  
Gerard groaned and closed his eyes. "Yes, oh Frankie, please" he sounded desperate.  
"Please what, baby? Tell me." He took Gerard's chin between his fingers. "Open your eyes. Look at me."  
Gerard fluttered his eyes open. "Please, I need you to..." He swallowed and looked down. "I need you to stop, I'm so close, too close"  
Frank chuckled. "Poor little slut." He backed up, moving so his hips weren't pressed against Gerard's. "You're really on edge, aren't you?"  
Gerard sighed. "Yes, very"  
Frank chuckled. He moved so he was sitting next to Gerard instead of straddling his hips. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "We'll snuggle until you get yourself under control. I bet right now you could even come just from being dirty talked to." He chuckled.  
Gerard cuddled close and nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if I did" he nuzzled Frank's chest. 

Frank kissed Gerard's forehead. "You have no idea of how difficult knowing that makes it to not talk dirty to you. But I want you to be able to do this." He nuzzled Gerard's head. "I want you to be my good boy."  
Gerard giggled softly. "Yeah... I really want to be good for you" he kissed Frank's cheek. "But it's so /hard/"  
"Oh, I can see that." Frank giggled his pot giggle, wiggling his eyebrows. "Deep breaths, baby. I'll help you to be good."  
"Mmm thank you Frankie" Gerard smiled happily.  
Frank stroked Gerard's arm. "So I was thinking that since dirty talk is off the table, we could talk about what we're going to do after the tour."  
Gerard smiled. "Yeah, sure, what do you have in mind?"  
"Well... you said you invited me to your house in L.A., so I changed my plane tickets to go there instead of Jersey." Frank sucked on his lipring.  
Gerard grinned and kissed Frank's nose. "That's awesome!"  
Frank grinned at him. "Yup. So once we get there, I guess you can show me your house and stuff. And all your nerdy toys." He giggled.  
"They're not toys! They're collection figures.... Get it right" Gerard pouted.

"Uh-huh. And you never play with those collection figures, I bet." Frank snickered.  
"I..." Gerard pouted. "Oh, shut up, you" he huffed.  
Frank giggled. "I'm only teasing you. You know I'm pretty nerdy myself. Hey, quick question, Han Solo or Kirk?"  
Gerard thought for a moment. "Kirk, Kirk all the way"  
"Really? I took you for more of a Harrison Ford guy. Why Kirk?" He tilted his head.  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't know, there isn't a particular reason really"  
"Personal preference. Alright, I can respect that." Frank nodded. "But you have to admit Ewan McGregor's Obi Wan Kenobi was the hottest."  
Gerard chuckled. "Yeah, alright"  
"My boy has good taste in men," Frank purred and kissed Gerard's cheek. "Also nerdy."  
Gerard grinned. "I have the /best/ taste in men"

"Duh. You picked me, after all." Frank pressed their foreheads together and smiled.  
"Actually I was thinking more that Pete Wentz is really hot" Gerard bit his lip.  
Frank pouted. "Hotter than me?"  
"Hmmm" Gerard tilted his head and looked to the side.  
Frank blinked. "You think Wentz is hotter than me?"  
"Maybe" Gerard pulled a poker face.  
"Baby, do I have to tell you what will happen if I spank you right now?" Frank arched his eyebrows.  
Gerard whined. "It's not like you don't know you're the most attractive man in my eyes"  
Frank grinned and hugged Gerard, rubbing his face against his neck. "Yeah, but I like hearing it." He kissed his neck and pulled back to look at him in the eyes. "Seriously, though. It's not like I'd be really mad if you thought Wentz was hotter than me. Only pretend mad, like when I call you a worthless whore."

Gerard giggled softly and kissed Frank quickly. "He's got nothing on you, baby" he said playfully.  
Frank grinned wider. "I know." He nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. "But you think Wentz is hot too, uh?"  
Gerard played with Frank's hair. "Oh, fuck yeah"  
Frank sighed happily, closing his eyes. He loved when Gerard played with his hair. "Do you think your brother would mind if we had a threesome? Cause they did have that weirdly intense friendship during that Warped tour."  
Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head. "Why don't you ask my brother?"  
"I will. Wanted to make sure that's something you'd want to do, first." Frank shrugged. "You know how I am about spoiling my pretty boy," he cooed.  
Gerard giggled and hid behind his hands. "You're too sweet"  
"Only as sweet as you deserve." Frank kissed the back of one of Gerard's hands.

Gerard peeked through his fingers.  
Frank made a funny face, sticking out his tongue and going cross eyed.  
Gerard laughed and dropped his hands.  
Frank kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I want to get you everything you want," he whispered, his expression lovestruck.  
Gerard looked into Frank's eyes adoringly, he opened his mouth to say something, but he was at loss for words.  
Frank bumped their noses together, a soft smile on his lips. "My smart, talented, sweet, funny, pretty boy."  
"How did I end up with the perfect man?" Gerard whispered.  
"Nah, sorry man. I was the one who did." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard shook his head gently.

"Let's just agree one of us is the most perfect man in the world and live it at that." Frank winked an eye at him.  
Gerard chuckled. "Yeah, sure"  
Frank hugged Gerard close. For a few minutes they just sat there, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment.  
Gerard closed his eyes and nuzzled Frank's neck then kissed it softly.  
Frank sighed happily. "You're the sweetest person in the world. How can you have gone through all you have and become this... good? This caring and selfless and just... plain a good person."  
Gerard smiled lightly. "I guess I had the right people along the way with me, you know?"  
"Nah, man. Don't do that. Credit where credit is due. You were always amazing." Frank kissed him softly.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Thanks"  
Frank kissed the tip of his nose and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "What sort of stuff will we do once we're in LA? Other than stalk Pete Wentz?"

Gerard laughed. "Who said we're stalking Pete Wentz?!"  
"What, you want us to approach him in an upfront and non-stalkey way and offer him a threesome? Where is the fun of that?" Frank pouted.  
"Well... It would be easier and he would most likely agree on the spot" Gerard shrugged.  
"But I was going to get a disguise! Give us codenames! Codenames, Gee!" Frank joked. "Do you think he really will agree?"  
Gerard giggled. "You do realise that whatever you'd pick, I'd still call you flower, right? And yeah I'm 90% sure that he will"  
"Then I'll call you Bubbles and we'll be one person short of being the powerpuff girls." Frank stuck his tongue out at him, giggling. "What makes you so sure? Do you know something I don't?"  
"Yaaay!" Gerard giggled. "Oh... And it's just he's a manwhore..."  
Frank snorted. "When you put it that way. But seriously, we have to talk with Mikes first." He sighed. "That's one conversation I'm not looking forward to."  
"Why not?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know how amiable their break up was... If they were even dating. Either way, he might feel jealous if we sleep with Wentz," Frank explained.  
"I don't think they dated...." Gerard frowned.  
Frank shrugged. "It's your brother, you know more about him than I do." He shifted until he was laying on the couch, his head pillowed on Gerard's lap. "So why Wentz?"

Gerard played with Frank's hair. "Because he's hot..." He shrugged.  
Frank let his eyes fall closed. "Can't argue with that logic. Have you thought about those pics of his junk he posted online much?" he teased him.  
"Do you really want to know how much?" Gerard grinned.  
"Yeah, kinda." Frank giggled his pot giggle.  
Gerard laughed. "Fine, a lot after I first saw it"  
"Gerard has a cruuush!" Frank said in a sing song voice.  
"It's not like you didn't think about it" Gerard stuck his tongue out.  
Frank shrugged. "Sure. I've fantasized with him once or twice. But the important thing is that Gerard wants Wentz's peeenis!" he said in the same sing song voice.  
Gerard pouted. "Fuck you, Iero"  
"Be a good boy and maybe you will," Frank said, a coy little smile on his face.  
Gerard grinned. "I'll be the best boy"  
"I have no doubt of that," Frank purred. He tugged Gerard's head down for a quick kiss.

Gerard giggled happily.  
Mikey came back. "We have to go"  
"Right, come on." Frank hopped off the couch. "Gerard has to put on a show tonight." He winked an eye at him and headed for the exit of the bus.  
"It'll be great" Gerard said and wrapped his arms around Mikey from behind, they walked out of the bus.  
"I'm sure it will" Mikey rolled his eyes.  
"Aw, why so moody, Mikes? What if I told you that you're allowed to tease Gee during the concert, would that cheer you up?" Frank practically bounced on his toes as he walked toward their stage.  
"Hey guys," Ray greeted him at the bottom of the stairs that led to the stage.  
"I'm not moody, Iero" Mikey said put on a fake grin. "Happy?"  
"Hello baby Ray" Gerard said happily. "Everyone ready to go on?"

"Oh yeah, I can see you're happy," Frank deadpanned. "Fuck yeah, I'm ready! Hey Ray! Want to play 'let's tease Gerard on stage'?" Frank grinned at the other guitarist.  
"Hi, Gee. Uh. We'll see." Ray matched Mikey's steps and nudged his shoulder, a small smile on his lips.  
Gerard grinned and bounced on stage.  
Mikey smiled back and gave Ray a quick wink, got his bass from the techy and walked on stage.  
The crowd was one of the biggest they had ever played for, and certainly the biggest in the tour yet. As they got on the stage they started screaming and applauding in their excitement. Frank and Ray got their guitars from their techies and got in position. Frank looked at Gerard, ready to follow his lead.  
Gerard threw his arms in the air the grabbed the microphone. "Good evening! We are soooo excited to see you all tonight!"  
Mikey waved at the crowd.  
The crowd went crazy, screaming and jumping, lifting their arms in the air as if they wanted to reach for Gerard.  
Frank laughed, his head thrown back. Gerard was excited, alright. He exchanged an amused look with Ray.

"Let us play you some music, you beautiful people!" Gerard spun in his place. "This one is called House Of Wolves, Ray loves it" he grinned and nodded at the rest.  
The fans screamed and clutched each other, hopping in place as the song started. Ray grinned as he started to play, his fingers flying over the frets. Frank threw his head back, his back arched as he played.  
Gerard sang his heart out, bouncing and walking around the stage, he reached out to the audience, just about touching the fingertips of a few people.  
Mikey played and head banged to the beat.  
The people in the front rows jumped higher, trying to grab Gerard's hand, trying to touch him. Ray headbanged so hard he practically folded in half, his curly hair bouncing up and down. Frank strutted around the stage, panting, his face contorted as if he was experiencing bliss.  
Gerard grabbed someone's hand and laughed, happiness bubbling out of him. "I do love you all" he said and blew them a kiss.  
The person looked up at him adoringly, seeming like he would treasure that instant for the rest of his life. The crowd went crazy when he threw them a kiss, some people even crying with happiness. Frank watched Gerard in his element, showing himself off and putting on a show for their fans, and smirked to himself.

Gerard walked over to Frank and threw an around his shoulders and sang with his eyes closed.  
The frerard fans, of course, started screaming in excitement. Frank pressed their foreheads together, his eyes fixed on Gerard's face. "They're looking at you," he said into his ear. "They can see how excited you are."  
The verse ended and Gerard had a few spare bars so he turned and kissed Frank passionately.  
Frank kissed back hungrily much to the fans' delight. Flash cameras went off as people took pictures of them kissing. Frank wished he had his hands free to tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair, so instead he pressed his body against Gerard's, guitar and all.  
Gerard pulled back and licked Frank's lips quickly. "Watching /us/" he said and smacked Frank's thigh as he walked off.  
Frank snorted at the smack and stuck his tongue out at him. The song ended and everyone from Frank to the techies to all the fans watching them waited for Gerard to introduce the next one.

Gerard felt amazing, having people watch him, he felt like he was right where he belonged. "So this next one is Na Na Na... Na na na na na or however many we put in the brackets!"  
Mikey laughed. "There's nine nas in the brackets, Gee"  
"That's the one!" Gerard patted Mikey on the back. "Either way, that's what we're playing"  
Frank laughed, bright at happy at the brother's banter. He grabbed the mic to position it just right and started playing and singing. The whole crowd sang with them "Na na na na na na..."  
Gerard sang with a grin on his face  
There was so much energy, everyone dancing and headbanging to the beat of the song.  
The song ended and the crowed cheered. 

Gerard grinned. "So y'all probably want another one, greedy bastards" he joked. "But then we want to play as many as possible so hey! It all works out! This next one we actually practiced today, so if we screw up you can yell at us all you want. It's called Vampire Money!"  
People were dancing and pushing against each other, their energy fueled by the music coming out of the speakers. Ray and Frank waited expectantly to be asked if they were ready, both focused on Gerard.  
"Well! Are you ready, Ray?!" Gerard looked at him and winked.  
Ray felt emboldened by the whole night, so when he replied, with a "Yeah," he tried to sound sexy, like he was moaning into his microphone.  
Gerard bit his lip. "How 'bout you, Frank?"  
Frank stared right at Gerard, his lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, I'm there for you, baby," he said, and the fans cheered at the small change he had made.  
Gerard grinned. "What 'bout you, Mikey!"  
"Fucking ready!" Mikey shouted.  
"Well, I think I'm alright..." Gerard shrugged playfully. "1 2 3 4!"

Frank danced around on stage before pressing himself against the back of Gerard's body, his hot breath caressing the back of his neck. The fans bounced up and down, their faces upturned to look at Gerard.  
Gerard sang and leaned back against Frank, mindful of the guitar. "Touch me if you have any rest bars in this song" he whispered then continued to sing.  
Mikey shuffled over to stand next to Ray. "How demanding is this song?" He asked with a smirk.  
"I was planning to," Frank smirked against his neck. As soon as he had a rest bar he wrapped his arms around Gerard's body, moving his hands up and down his chest possessively to finally rub between his legs. A chorus of voices started screaming in delight. You could practically taste the sexual tension directed at them in the air.  
When Ray lifted his eyes from his guitar, his face was red. "Not very," he admitted faintly.  
Gerard arched his body and moaned into the microphone. "You really are here for me baby, aren't ya?"  
Mikey smirked. "We'll wait till they finish their little show" he walked a few steps away and played, glancing at Ray every few seconds. 

Frank's only reply was to very deliberately bite Gerard's neck, letting the crowd watch what he was doing. He had to release Gerard to go back to playing but he continued to press himself against Gerard's body.  
Ray nodded jerkily, his face red, and he watched Gerard and Frank eagerly.  
Gerard groaned and continued to sing loudly.  
Mikey looked Ray up and down and walked back to him, he whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kiss you now" he grinned and did so.  
Ray barely had time to mumble an "Okay" before he was being kissed. His eyes fell closed, his lips parting to let Mikey in, but he kept playing through it. This time, the screams coming from the crowd had a note of surprise to it, but the fans loved it anyway.  
Frank chuckled and mouthed Gerard's neck, sucking and biting on his skin as he sang.  
Mikey made the kiss hot and somewhat brief, he tugged on Ray's bottom lip as he pulled away.  
Gerard closed his eyes and focused on singing, which was getting more and more difficult.  
Ray whimpered against his mouth. When they pulled apart, he was panting and dazed, his fingers guided only by muscle memory.  
"Next song," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, "will be Destroya. Moan for me during it, bitch. Show the crowd what a slut you are for me." With one last nip he went back to his side of the stage.  
Mikey grinned at Ray and licked his lips slowly.  
Gerard had to grab onto the mic stand so he wouldn't stumble and he bit his lip hard. The song ended. 

"This is Destroya!" Gerard couldn't get the words out faster.  
Ray returned the grin before quickly lowering his head to look at his guitar, hiding behind his hair.  
Destroya had always been a fan favorite. Those who were not sucked into the mosh pit were watching Gerard raptly, waiting for him to start moaning.  
Frank smirked to himself and waited for Gerard to start.  
Gerard moaned obscenely during the "check check..." At the beginning of the song and the "ah ah ah..." Between verses.  
Frank crossed the stage to stand next to him and moaned into his mic, looking at Gerard with eyes dark and full of desire. The sexual tension coming from the audience was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, people moaning in time with them.  
Gerard moved closer, their lips just about touching as they moaned into the microphone together. He grabbed Frank's crotch and grinned.  
The fans cheered at the gesture, thousands of voices screaming. Frank was hard, his cock straining against his jeans. He smirked at Gerard and let him keep touching him.  
Gerard palmed Frank's cock, his hand working quickly between his legs. 

Frank's moans became real as Gerard started rubbing him. "Tease," he mouthed. He leaned closer to whisper into his ear, "Sing the next verse on your knees."  
On the last "ah" Gerard dropped to his knees and sang like that. His legs spread apart  
Frank pushed on Gerard's thighs with his foot, spreading them wider. He took advantage of a part of the song during which he didn't have to play to tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair and press his face against his bulge, rubbing himself against his cheek. The people in the front rows were pushing against the barrier, trying to reach for them.  
Gerard reached forward to the crowd and missed a line to say. "You don't know how good that feels"  
The crowd reached back, their arms outstretched and their fingers spread as if they were trying to get as close as possible to Gerard. Frank had to release Gerard's head to keep playing, but he moved closer to him, until his leg was pressed against his groin.  
Gerard rolled his hips to rub himself off on Frank's leg when it got to the moans again, his were as real as they got.  
Frank watching him with hungry eyes, moaning into the night air the absence of a microphone. Their fans were going crazy, worked into a frenzy by Gerard's actions.

"Let me come" Gerard mouthed at Frank. "Please" then he had to sing again and could only plead with his eyes.  
Frank smirked and shook his head. He pushed Gerard's chest back gently with the toe of his shoe and spun away, climbing on top of his amp and continuing playing.  
Gerard stood up again and shot Frank a quick glare.  
Mikey smirked to himself.  
Frank smirked at him. The song ended and he jumped off the amp. His plan was to give Gerard some space for the next song, help him get himself under control. If Gerard wanted to approach him, that was fine by him, but the singer would have to take the first step. 

"You all know this one so sing along! It's I'm Not Okay" Gerard said to the crowd.  
I'm Not Okay had always been a fan-favorite, and the fans responded to it with their usual enthusiasm, singing along to Gerard's words.  
Frank jumped off the amp and headbanged in time with the music.  
Gerard sang loudly and like any built up emotion was just pouring out of him.  
The crowd voices joined like one. All the people listened had been touched by Gerard's message, and it was easy to tell by the emotion with which they sang. Frank lowered himself to his knees and arched back, his guitar between his spread thighs as he played.  
Gerard clutched the microphone stand with both hands, holding on as if for dear life and leaning against it  
Some of the fans had their phones and cameras out, recording Gerard. Frank stood up and walked up to Mikey to play in front of him, facing the bassist and grinning at him.  
Mikey nodded at Frank and grinned back.  
Frank finished the song playing face to face with Mikey. 

When the song ended, Frank walked around Gerard to steal the mic stand from him for a second. "Hands up!" he said into the mic. "Who else has noticed just how /excited/ Gee is?" he wiggled his eyebrows, his tone raunchy and dirty. Everyone in the crowd started screaming and lifted their hands. Even some of the techies and roadies did, laughing. Frank smirked at Gerard and returned him the mic.  
Gerard smirked and licked his lips slowly. "You dirty, dirty bastard" Gerard said. "It's all your fault and you know it!"  
Mikey laughed. "You did sorta ask for it"  
"Don't get involved little brother!" Gerard glared playfully.  
The fans cheered, going crazy. Frank did an elaborate bow that involved waving an arm as he bent, not bothering to deny it.  
Gerard couldn't resist standing behind Frank as he bent and grabbing his ass.  
Frank straightened up, laughing. He tugged Gerard close by the hips. "Naughty boy," he purred into the mic between them, letting everyone hear him.  
Gerard grinned. "You know it, baby" he winked. "But! All this aside, I think Ray should choose the next song!"  
Ray laughed. "Let's do S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W!"  
Frank reached around Gerard to squeeze his ass and stepped back, blowing him a kiss as he got in position.  
"Alright!" Gerard grinned and 'caught' the kiss in his hand then pressed his hand against his ass. 

Frank snorted, giggling like he was high while the fans either screamed in excitement or laughed, too.  
"Start playing then! What are you waiting for?" Gerard tutted.  
Frank flipped him off and they all started playing the intro of the song.  
Gerard started singing when the vocals came in.  
Ray and Frank singed the backing parts. This song was more sedate than the others. The fans lifted their arms in the air and swang them from side to side in time with Gerard's voice, the screens of the mobile phones they were holding glowing white and blue in the night air.  
Gerard smiled at the sight before him, it looked perfect.  
Mikey swung from side to side as he played.  
Frank smiled as he sang. The moment felt truly magical, and he was glad he was sharing it with the people he loved the most in the world. He looked at Gerard, so beautiful under the spotlight, commanding everyone's attention with his presence.  
Gerard didn't move about too much during this song, afraid he might ruin the mood. He made his voice go more and more quiet as the song faded away. 

Frank held the note and lowered his hands as the song ended. He smiled at Gerard softly.  
Gerard returned the smile sweetly.  
Frank walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist to pull him close and kissed him softly, much to the fan's delight. "One more song," he whispered into his ear when he pulled away. "Sing one more song, and in the next one, I'll give you permission to come."  
Gerard smiled sweetly. "You've got it, flower" he said softly then brought the microphone back up to his lips. "This is Helena"  
Frank nodded enthusiastically and practically run to his position to begin playing. The crowd received the song with the same enthusiasm Frank had, dancing and jumping around.  
Gerard begun singing in a whisper then got louder a few bars late.  
Frank practically bent in half to play his guitar, his bottom lip between his teeth as he got into it.  
Gerard reached up to the sky with one arm and looked up, he continued to sing like that.  
Frank spun around, dancing in his own manic, wild way around the stage.  
The song ended and Gerard looked down again. 

Frank materialized himself behind Gerard. "This is the one. Are you ready to show the crowd what a slut you are? The fans sure are dying to see it," he purred into his ear. "Look at them." The crowd extended in front of them, thousands of faces looking at Gerard raptly. "They want you, baby."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Fuck..." He muttered and put a hand on his crotch. "What do you want to play?"  
Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled when he saw the gesture. "Give 'em hell," Frank answered. "But you're going to give them so much more than that, right, whore?"  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Give 'em Hell is the next song!" He said into the mic.  
Frank moved to Gerard's side and started playing. The fans were pressing against the barrier separating them from the stage, trying to get closer to Gerard.  
Gerard sang loudly and he pressed his front against Frank's back  
Frank leaned back against Gerard, his ass pressed firmly against the bulge between his legs.  
Gerard shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on singing, he rolled his hips against Frank's ass.  
Frank wiggled his ass back against Gerard. He threw his head back, resting it on Gerard's shoulder. There was a tension ready to snap in the crowd, everyone screaming louder.  
Gerard gripped onto Frank's hair and ground hard against him. 

Frank let his eyes fall closed, his lips parted as he panted. "Shame to not let them see how hard you are for me, don't you think?" he whispered into his ear, smirking. "Move to my side. I want you to hump my thigh like a dog," he growled.  
Gerard's eyes rolled back as he did what he was told, he couldn't help but let out a moan.  
There was an answering moan from the crowd, raw and turned on. Frank took advantage of a part of the song where he didn't have to play to wrap an arm around Gerard's waist, pressing him harder against the side of his hip. "Listen to them. Can you hear them? Every last one of them would do anything to have the privilege of using you," he murmured hotly into Gerard's ear.  
Gerard humped Frank's thigh faster, moaning out the words, he pulled on Frank's hair a bit and then his hips went still as he came, throwing his head back, screaming the next few words of the song. 

Everyone could feel something about to happen. The fans where moaning in time with Gerard, the techies and roadies staring at him from the sides of the stage. Frank felt the wetness spreading against his thigh and groaned. "Fuck, baby."  
Gerard continued to sing, slumped against Frank.  
Frank stroked Gerard's back. He had to stop touching him to go back to playing, but he kissed Gerard's cheek to make up for it.  
Gerard smiled,feeling sated. The song ended. 

Frank shared a private smile with Gerard - if anything could be private when there were thousands of eyes on you.  
"That one was great!' Gerard said enthusiastically. "Who else loved it?"  
Everyone in the audience screamed and lifted their hands. Frank lifted his own arm, too, laughing bright and happy.  
Mikey joined in as well, grinning.  
"You guys are too sweet" Gerard chuckled. "But the next song, I think we'll have to be out final one for the night, what should it be?"  
Frank leaned closer to say into his microphone, "Sing."  
Gerard nodded. "Sing it is!"  
Frank went back to his side of the stage. This song wasn't for him alone. This song was for all of them, and he didn't want to monopolize Gerard's attention.  
"Let's play it boys!" Gerard said then pointed to the crowd. "I expect each and every one of you to join in!"  
Frank and Ray nodded. The audience screamed in joy. The song started and Frank watched Gerard, only having eyes for him.

Gerard sang his heart out to the audience.  
Frank and Ray sang the backing vocals. The audience knew the song by heart and their voices joined like one as they sang.  
Mikey smiled to himself as he played.  
This song always warmed Frank's chest. There was something about Gerard singing the heartfelt lyrics that moved him.  
Towards the end of the song Gerard slid off the stage and stood close to the barrier.  
Frank got closer to the edge of the stage, watching Gerard a little worriedly but letting him do his thing. The fans screamed louder. Some of them where crying with happiness and they all were reaching for Gerard, wanting to touch him.  
Gerard walked all along side the barrier, one arm stretched out to touch the fans' arms.  
People touched Gerard's hand, some of them lacing their fingers together for a few seconds. They watched the singer as if he were a miracle, a God, something divine they couldn't believe they were getting to experience.

As the song ended Gerard climbed back onto the stage. "I wish I could meet all of you"  
The fans looked at Gerard with love in their eyes. Someone in the crowd screamed #"I want to meet you too!", and Frank laughed.  
Gerard smiled. "You have met me! You've met all of us through our songs, don't you forget it"  
The fans reacted with enthusiasm. They were under Gerard's spell. Frank remembered all those people who talked about them as if they were a cult and understood them for once, because in that moment any person in the audience would have done anything for Gerard.  
"We have to go now, we love you!" Gerard regretted that they had to go off stage, he didn't want to, he wanted to stay and play another song and tell the fans how much they meant to him but they had a time limit and that sucked sour ass.  
The lights dimmed. Some fans started asking for an encore. Frank handed his guitar to his techie, eager to kiss and touch and hold Gerard.  
Gerard walked off stage slowly.

End of tour... There was something bittersweet about that.


	26. That one time with the techie

Once backstage, Frank hugged Gerard tightly from behind. "Motherfucker, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," he groaned.  
Gerard chuckled. "You say the sweetest things"  
Frank kissed the back of Gerard's neck sloppily, panting against his skin. "The way you humped my leg, and the way the crowd reacted to you showing yourself off..." He pressed his hips against Gerard's ass and let him feel his erection.  
Gerard pressed his ass back against Frank's crotch. "Yeah? I can feel just how much you like it" he smirked.  
"Fucking cocktease," Frank purred. He felt wired after the concert, his skin flushed and oversensitive. "That smart mouth is going to get you in trouble." He giggled.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "What kind of trouble?"  
"Y'know, this was our last show. Which means I have no reason to be gentle when I fuck your mouth anymore..." Frank growled.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I've been waiting for this"

"Me too." Frank bit the side of Gerard's throat. They were in the corridor just outside the stage, and people passing by glanced at them. "Maybe I'll make you go down on me right here in front of everyone."  
Gerard moaned. "You know, I'll do it"  
"Yeah, you will. And your only regret would be not doing it back there on stage, in front of the audience. What would the fans think of you, baby?" Frank purred, his arms around Gerard's middle and moving lower.  
Gerard licked his lips. "Oh god, they'd think I'm such a whore"  
"They would..." Frank cupped Gerard through his jeans. He licked the outer rim of his ear. "And you would fucking love that, wouldn't you?"  
Gerard whimpered. "Yeah, I'd love every second of it"  
"Dirty, dirty slut," Frank cooed, smirking. He pushed away from Gerard and spinned him around, backing him against the wall and pinning him there.  
Gerard grinned. "I love it when you pin me like this, baby"

"I aim to please," Frank teased him, squeezing his wrists. He pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.  
Gerard kissed back hungrily.  
"Get a room, you too!" said one of the techies as he passed by them, laughing.  
Frank pulled away with a snort. "Come with me," he whispered. Grabbing one of Gerard's wrists, he tugged at him and walked down the corridor.  
Gerard followed his happily. "We'll get a room with you!" He yelled after the techie.  
The teachie stared at them, stunned, and Frank blew him a kiss. "My boy is so easy. Little slut," he cooed. He went around a corner and took him to an empty corridor. They were still close enough to the others that they could hear them, the voices of the roadies and the techies as they set everything up.  
Gerard giggled happily. "We could totally take him to our room"

"Want me to go find him?" Frank pushed him against a wall and pinned his wrists once again.  
"Your choice, aren't they all?" Gerard smirked.  
"Would you just let a complete stranger use you, bitch?" Frank purred into his ear, pressing his body to Gerard's.  
"As long as you were there, yeah" Gerard whispered  
Frank groaned. He moved Gerard's hands on top of his head. "Stay there, and keep your arms like that. I'm going to find someone."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, sir"  
Frank went off the corridor. A while later he returned with the techie. He actually knew him, and had been friends with him since their first tour, but he knew Gerard and him had never met. He wouldn't have brought someone he didn't trust. "Look who I found," he purred.  
Gerard had stayed in the exact same position and bit his lip. "Hello there"

"I think you know Gerard." Frank leaned on the wall next to Gerard. He lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach and chest to the corridor, and the techie licked his lips. "And I think you enjoy this more when you don't know the name of the people using you, right, bitch?" he whispered into his ear.  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Yes, please"  
"Is he really going to do it, Frankie?" said the techie, coming closer to Gerard.  
"Oh yeah. Little whore loves being used," Frank answered, smirked at Gerard.  
"What am I going to do? Tell me" Gerard asked eagerly.  
Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and tugged his head back. "You're going to get on your knees for our friend here..." He winked an eye at the techie. "And you're going to let him use your mouth. Do you know why?"  
"Because you told me to and I'm your whore, sir" Gerard said quickly.  
"Aren't you smart?" Frank grinned at him. He kissed the side of Gerard's face. "Get on your knees, whore."

Gerard fell to his knees and opened his mouth.  
"Holy shit." The techie grinned, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, I know. He's the perfect little slut." Frank stroked Gerard's hair as if he were a beloved pet. "You got the condom?"  
"Me?" Gerard asked.  
"Nah, baby, I meant him." Frank scratched his head and then moved his fingers down to scratch behind his ear.  
"Yeah, yeah, I have it." The man eagerly unzipped his jeans and took himself out. He was long and hard, precum dripping from the head.  
"Wow, that's a seriously nice dick, man. Isn't it, slut?" Frank prompted Gerard.  
Gerard moaned and licked his lips. "Oh yes, a very nice dick" he looked at it hungrily.  
The techie teared the wrapper of the condom and after giving himself a couple of strokes he rolled it down his erection.  
"Tell the nice man how much you want that cock in your mouth," Frank ordered him, voice playful.

"So much! Please sir, I really want you cock, I'll suck it so nicely for you, make you feel so good" Gerard said eagerly.  
The techie moaned. "Fuck. That's so hot. I can do it, yeah?"  
Frank nodded. "Go ahead. Just remember, don't fuck his throat. I've been waiting to have it and I don't want anyone to get it first." He growled.  
Gerard opened his mouth widely and waited.  
The techie guided himself into Gerard's mouth. "Fuck, so hot..." He started thrusting shallowly into Gerard's mouth.  
Frank pulled Gerard's hair back, keeping it away from his face.  
Gerard sucked gently on the cock in his mouth and fluttered his eyes closed  
"Yeah, take it," growled the techie under his breath. "I always knew you'd have to be a cocksucker..."  
"Gerard loves having a cock in his mouth, right, baby?" Frank stroked his hair.

Gerard hummed in agreement, he licked the underside slowly  
"Shit, he can fucking suck my cock any time he wants," the techie laughed as he pushed his cock in and out of his mouth.  
"Gerard must be happy. He lives for being used..." Frank growled.  
Gerard moaned and sucked harder.  
"Take it, take it, you fucking cocksucker," the man moaned louder and louder. They were close enough to the main corridor they were probably getting heard.  
Frank watched Gerard's mouth, pink and stretched around the techie's cock.  
Gerard took more into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.  
"Oh, fuck, I'm going to come..." The techie's thrusts got rougher, but they remained shallow.  
"You want his cum, Gerard?" Frank smirked.  
Gerard moaned deeply, flicking his tongue against the man's cock. 

The man grunted and came inside the condom. He pulled out, panting. "Shit. That was awesome."  
"Gerard is so talented." Frank crouched down to kiss the corner of Gerard's mouth. "Gee, where are your manners? Thank the man for using your hole."  
Gerard's breathing was a little heavier. "Thank you, sir, for using my mouth, I'll be there to pleasure you any time Frankie allows it"  
"Very good." Frank kissed his cheek and straightened up.  
"Hah. You trained him well, Frankie." the techie took the condom off and zipped up his jeans.  
"Nah. I didn't have to train him at all. He was always the perfect whore." Frank smiled down at Gerard.  
Gerard smiled. "Thank you, sir"  
"See you guys around!" The techie waved at them and left.  
"Later, man." Frank sat down on the floor next to Gerard.  
Gerard grinned and kissed Frank's cheek .

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders and pulled him close. "How are you feeling, baby?"  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank. "I'm great"  
Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head. "I'm glad. My sweet slut should get everything he wants," he purred.  
Gerard giggled softly. "You always provide"  
"That's me. A provider of kink!" Frank laughed, and nuzzled Gerard's face.  
Gerard laughed happily.  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "Sweetest boy."  
"So, where to now?" Gerard asked.  
Frank snorted. "Aren't you forgetting about something?" He rolled his hips up, showing him his erection.  
"I could never forget" Gerard grinned. "Do you want it here?"  
"Nah. Let's go to the green room, we can use the couch there." Frank stood up and offered Gerard a hand to help him up.

Gerard took Frank's hand and stood up. "Alrighty!"  
Frank squeezed Gerard's hand and led the way to the green room. "You're smiling," he noted. "You really loved being used by a complete stranger, didn't you?"  
Gerard blushed a little. "Yeah... I really sort of did..."  
"Aw, blushing, now? That's so cute" Frank opened the door. The green room was completely empty. He entered the room with Gerard and closed the door, but made a point of not locking it. He sat down on the couch. "Why so shy all of sudden, slut?"  
"I'm not shy, never sir" Gerard chuckled softly. "It's just been a while"  
Frank lifter Gerard's shirt and pressed a soft kiss to his soft underbelly, under his navel. "How often did you let strangers use you before we started dating, slut?"  
Gerard chewed on his lip. "Whenever a safe opportunity to do so showed itself"  
"That's good that you took care of yourself," Frank smiled up at him and kissed his tummy again. "What are you doing all the way up there? Kneel down, boy." He opened his legs to make space for him between them, laughing.

"Sorry, sir" Gerard said quickly and knelt down between Frank's legs.  
"That's better." Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and tugged, forcing Gerard to face him. "Tell me how you used to do it. Tell me how you'd get those people to use your greedy holes."  
Gerard gasped softly. "I'd just have to turn up in the right place at the right time, sir"  
"Oh really?" Frank arched an eyebrow. He rubbed Gerard's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "Give me an example."  
"I'd go a club and sign myself up as their whore for the night" Gerard said casually.  
Frank groaned. He stopped touching Gerard's lips to rub himself through his jeans slowly. "Fuck, baby. And you'd just let those people use you? Did you just blow them or did you do more?"  
"Depending on the day, they might have been using any one of my holes" Gerard bit his lip.

"God, baby." Frank groaned. "If I find a play party in LA hosted by someone I trust, would you like to come with me?"  
"Yes! Yes please" Gerard said eagerly and nodded quickly.  
"So fucking hungry for it." Frank growled. He unzipped and pulled down his jeans and underwear and took himself out. "Always hungry for cock."  
"Yes, always sir, always, may I have yours, please? Please fuck my throat" Gerard gasped out.  
"You may." Frank guided Gerard's head down until his erection touched Gerard's lips. "Open up."  
Gerard licked the tip then opened his mouth.  
Frank pushed his head down, gently but firmly, making him take him into his mouth.  
Gerard took as much as Frank gave and moaned around the flesh.  
Frank cursed under his breath. He pushed Gerard's hair off his eyes. "Look at me, slut. I want you to know who you're serving."

Gerard looked up at Frank and started sucking gently, his cheeks moving with the action.  
"Yeah, just like that..." Frank palmed Gerard's cheek, feeling it move. "Fuck, you were fucking made for this. Your throat..." He groaned.  
Gerard licked around and hummed softly.  
Frank could feel the vibration of that hum to his toes. He groaned brokenly. "Take me all the way and swallow around my cock."  
Gerard took all of Frank's cock into his mouth and throat with one smooth movement and swallowed around him.  
Frank could feel Gerard's throat contracting around him. "Oh, motherfucker... It's even better than I thought it'd be," he moaned. "You've been such a bad whore, depriving me of this," he said darkly.  
Gerard fluttered his eyelashes, it would look innocent if he didn't have a cock in his mouth.  
Frank smirked. "Ah no. Don't try to look innocent." He rolled his hips, gasping at the friction. "You've been making me wait to feel this. Good whores never make their owners wait."

Gerard moaned and sucked hard.  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson after this..." Frank panted, thrusting up and down with his hips, fucking Gerard's throat. "Going to give you a spanking."  
Gerard moaned continuously, his eyes threatening to roll back as he got lost in it all  
"Eyes on me," Frank reminded him, tapping Gerard's chin. His cock slid in and out of Gerard's mouth, long and hard. "Really, Gerard, you can't even follow basic orders. You're such a bad, disobedient slut. I should just fucking -- ahhh..." he trailed off, moaning as he got closer to the edge.  
Gerard let his teeth graze along Frank's length gently.  
Frank groaned, his fingers tightening on Gerard's hair. "I should..." He swallowed. "I should just get myself another fucktoy. Bet any of the fans would make a better whore than you. Maybe I'd make you watch as I fuck them, show you how a good whore acts..."  
Gerard made a needy sound and sucked as hard as he could.  
"You like that, uh?" Frank groaned, his toes curling in his shoes, his thrusts becoming more jerky. "Gonna come down your throat. Get ready to swallow, bitch."

Gerard groaned and licked around.  
Frank pushed Gerard's head down, forcing himself into his throat, and came. He released Gerard's hair, panting, the last aftershocks still making him shake.  
Gerard swallowed everything and moved away slowly.  
Frank stroked his cheek. "You did great, baby. How are you feeling?"  
Gerard licked his lips and smiled. "I'm great" he said quietly.  
"Come up here." Frank patted his lap.  
Gerard stood up and sat on Frank's lap. "Hello"  
"Hello, love." Frank smiled at Gerard. He tugged him down into a kiss, his tongue exploring Gerard's mouth.  
Gerard smiled and slid his tongue against Frank's  
Frank curled their tongues together, humming against his mouth.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's tongue gently. 

Frank made a soft, pleased noise against Gerard's lips. His arms were around Gerard's middle, hugging him close to his body.  
Gerard stroked Frank's cheek gently.  
Frank pulled back with one last kiss and touched their foreheads together. "Mmh. I love you."  
Gerard smiled. "I love you too" he kept his hand on Frank's cheek.  
Frank let his eyes fall closed and nuzzled Gerard's hand. "My sweet boy," he whispered.  
"My flower" Gerard whispered back.  
Frank giggled, high and quiet like he was high on pot. "Only you, Gee. Only you." He shook his head. He kissed Gerard softly on the lips. "Mmh. You got anything you need me to take care of?" he arched an eyebrow, smirking.  
"Do you even need to ask?" Gerard smirked. 

"I like asking. I like when you answer better." Frank chuckled. He nibbled Gerard's earlobe playfully. "I believe I promised you a thing while you were blowing me..."  
"You did?" Gerard raised an eyebrow. "I don't listen much, you babble a bit, don't wanna get my hopes up"  
Frank huffed, frowning. "The hell you don't, motherfucker." He grabbed Gerard's hair and tugged on it sharply. "You /better pay attention/."  
"Tell me what I said," Frank growled, shaking Gerard's head by the hold he had of his hair.  
"You said you'll spank me because I was a bad whore, depriving you of pleasure" Gerard whimpered out.  
"And then you went and gave me yet another reason to punish you." Frank pressed their foreheads together. "You just never learn, do you?" he growled.  
"Sir, please, please don't be angry, please" Gerard said quietly.  
"Too late, bitch. You're going to have to get that spanking." Frank smirked at him, laughter in his eyes.  
Gerard sighed softly and nodded. 

"Accepting your punishment quietly. Good." Frank pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. Then he slapped Gerard's ass lightly through his jeans. "Get undressed."  
Gerard stood up. "Sir?" He took his shirt off.  
"Yeah, boy?" Frank looked at Gerard, a hint of a smile on his face.  
"Please punish me, but don't be angry anymore, please" Gerard chewed on his lip and slid his jeans off.  
Frank's expression softened. "Aw, love." He stood up and pulled Gerard into a hug, stroking his bare back. "I'm not angry. I just want my boy to do better, but I know you're going to be good from now on, right?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "So good sir, so so good" he nuzzled Frank's neck and kissed it softly.  
"My sweet, good boy," Frank whispered softly. "Seriously though, out of scene. If you want a spanking without the roleplaying and the powerplay and the name calling, we can do that too."

"Don't call me bad" Gerard whispered. "I don't want to be bad"  
"Of course, love. You know I don't really think it, right? I know why you couldn't deepthroat me." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "Hey, I have an idea. How about I spank you as a reward for being my good boy instead, would you like that?"  
Gerard smiled. "I love you so much, I would like that a lot"  
"Love you too, baby." Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. "Thank you for stopping this when you felt uncomfortable."  
"Don't thank me and get on with it, tiger" Gerard grinned.  
"Roar!" Frank giggled. He kissed Gerard's cheek and sat back down. "Finish getting undressed, I want to see that cute little ass of yours."  
Gerard took off his underwear and turned around, his back to Frank. 

Frank wolf-whistled. "Now that's what I call a cute ass. Wiggle it for me, baby."  
Gerard wiggled his ass playfully. "Do you know what's better than a cute ass?"  
"What is, baby?" Frank said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.  
"A red cute ass" he grinned.  
"Very true," Frank agreed, laughing. "Now come here, baby. I'm going to paint your cute ass red."  
"Do you want me to bend over the couch or bend over your knee?" Gerard said sweetly.  
"Over my knee. Want you close while I do this." Frank pushed his jeans and underwear down until they pooled at his feet and patted his thigh.  
Gerard bit his lip then bent over Frank's knee.  
"Good boy..." Frank stroked Gerard's ass. The he reached down between his legs to take Gerard's erection and place it between Frank's thighs, so he'd be able to rub against them if he wanted. "Are you ready for your reward, love?"

Gerard nodded quickly. "Very ready, thank you, sir"  
"So polite," Frank praised him. He lifted his hand and slapped Gerard on the right cheek, starting with light smacks to give his skin time to warm up.  
Gerard gasped softly and bit his lip.  
Frank stroked Gerard's ass, then slapped it again, first on one cheek, then on the other. "Gonna hurt you so good," he purred. "Going to make you feel so good..." He slapped his ass again, across both cheeks.  
Gerard gasped and moaned. "Thank you, Frankie..."  
"You're welcome, love." Frank smiled fondly at him. He gave his ass two smacks, twice in a row. "Look at me? I want you know who is making you feel good."  
Gerard bit his lip and turned his head to look at Frank. "Yes, sir"  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair as his other hand slapped Gerard's ass several times in a row. The smacks were light and gentle, but so close together the pain soon blended together into a burning sting.

Gerard groaned deeply, his breathing getting a little heavier.  
"You love that, uh?" Frank giggled. He continued raining light smacks on his ass, one after another, and then he delivered one hard slap across both cheeks and paused, hand in the air.  
"Oh fuck!" Gerard moaned. "Yes! Please, more"  
Frank smiled, delighted. "Since you asked so nicely." He smacked his ass again, just as hard, and started a steady rhythm to let the sting and burn build up.  
Gerard groaned deeply "this is so good yesyesyes"  
"Aw, you're so sweet," Frank cooed. The space between the smacks was carefully measured to give the pain time to spread and start to dull before the new slap, until the sting from each blow was blending together. "My pretty boy feels good, uh?"  
Gerard nodded. "So good, sir, so so good"  
"Yeah, I can tell." Frank could feel Gerard's erection between his thighs. "Your skin is so red and hot," he purred, continuing to slap Gerard's ass. "So, so pretty, love."  
"Thank you" Gerard licked his lips and rolled his hips, moaning. 

Frank increased the strength behind the smacks slightly and waited to see what Gerard's reaction was. "Good?"  
Gerard panted. "So good"  
"You really like pain, uh, love?" Frank laughed quietly. He smacked his ass harder, until his ass was red and a little swollen.  
Gerard whimpered and tensed a little. "Frankie, oh Frankie"  
"Yeah, love?" Frank said softly, caressing Gerard's ass gently.  
"It hurts real good" Gerard whispered.  
"Good." Frank smiled and smacked Gerard's ass one more time. "Good enough you could come just from that?"  
Gerard groaned. "Yes, I think so"  
"It's okay if you can't," Frank reassured him softly. "But if you can, you may." He went back to spanking him as hard as before, hitting his skin so hard his ass moved with the smacks.

Gerard moaned, and rolled his hips with each smack, rubbing his cock in Frank's leg a little.  
Frank let him. This was, after all, a reward. His thighs were warm around him, forming a tight passage to thrust against. "My sweet, obedient, pretty boy," Frank whispered, each adjective punctuated by a smack.  
As Frank delivered the last smack, Gerard came with a shout. "Frankie!!!"  
Frank gave him one last smack, lighter than the last ones, and then he caressed his sore ass gently. "Shhh. That's a sweet boy..."  
Gerard breathed heavily and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah, that's it. Deep breaths..." Frank continued caressing Gerard's ass. "You did so good, love."  
"Thank you.... May I get up?" Gerard asked softly.  
"You may," Frank whispered. He offered him his hand to help him up.

Gerard took Frank's hand and stood up, he smiled happily.  
Frank stood up, too, and hugged Gerard, his arms around his body. "How is my pretty boy feeling?" He kissed his cheek.  
"I'm feeling absolutely amazing" Gerard leaned against Frank, feeling too lazy to hold up his own weight  
"Good." Frank was happy to take Gerard's weight. He stroked his back and kissed his cheek, feeling affectionate.  
"I'm sleepy now" Gerard chuckled softly. "Trust you to drain me of energy"  
"I'd offer some of my own, but I suspect those rumors about you being an energy vampire are wrong." Frank chuckled. "Let's get dressed and go sleep in the bus."  
Gerard laughed. "I haven't heard those rumors!"  
"Oh yeah. You're a vampire and the leader of a cult and you want to raise Satan through an ancient ritual involving eyeliner and Hot Topic clothes." Frank laughed. He nuzzled his cheek. "There is this other rumor that says that your rhythm guitarist is in love with you. Head over heels crazy with love. That one is true."  
Gerard giggled happily. "I fucking love some of these rumours!"

"Me too," Frank laughed. "You're so sweet."  
"I know, right?" Gerard winked playfully.  
"Mmhm!" Frank kissed Gerard softly. He gave his ass a gentle tap. "Come on. Go get dressed."  
"You should dress me" Gerard nodded convincingly.  
"Bossy. But cute." Frank kissed his nose. He pulled his own jeans and underwear up and zipped himself up. "Pass me your clothes."  
Gerard gathered his closed and passed them to Frank. "Thanks!"  
Frank took his clothes. "Alright, arms up!"  
Gerard put his arms up obediently, grinning happily.  
Frank took advantage of that to tickle his armpits, grinning.  
Gerard laughed put his arms down. "Stop it!!!"

Frank tried to worm his fingers under Gerard's arms, giggling. "But don't you like laughing, Gerard?"  
Gerard giggled. "Yes! Not, shit, shut up!"  
"You're so cute." Frank snickered. He dug his fingers into Gerard's sides to tickle him there.  
Gerard laughed and swatted at Frank's arms. "Sto-stop it!"  
Frank squirmed, trying to avoid Gerard's swatting. "Say uncle!"  
"UNCLE!" Gerard yelled quickly.  
Frank stopped tickling Gerard. Still snickering, he hugged him.  
"You're a mean, mean man" Gerard pouted. 

Frank snorted. "I love how your reaction of me spanking you or calling you names is thanking me and asking for more, but the moment I tickle you I'm mean."  
"Well.... Yeah...." Gerard blinked. "Oh shush, I'm special"  
"Mmhm. My special boy." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.  
"Yeah, yeah, stop being sentimental and dress me" Gerard smiled sweetly.  
"Now who is mean?" Frank nudged him. "Lift up your arms. I won't tickle you, I swear."  
"I'm a mean bitch" Gerard grinned proudly and lifted his arms.  
Frank laughed. "You're making yourself sound like Joan Jett." Frank put Gerard's shirt on Gerard.  
Gerard chuckled. "Whatever"  
Frank maneuvered Gerard to make him sit down on the couch. "Legs up!" he said, picking up Gerard's jeans.  
Gerard put his legs up and grinned. "Are my manipulative skills good or do you just love doing random shit for me?"  
Frank paused mid tugging Gerard's jeans up his legs, eyes on the ceiling.

Gerard poked Frank's chest with his foot. "Frankie?"  
Frank blinked. He shrugged, a small smile on his lips, and leaned forward to kiss Gerard's tummy. "I do like doing shit for you," he said softly. "I like making you happy."  
Gerard ran a hand through Frank's hair, his legs up so it was a little awkward. "You're amazing, Frank Iero, absolutely amazing"  
Frank let his eyes fall closed, relaxing under Gerard's touch. "You should say stuff like that more often," he said, a crocked smile on his lips.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "I'll say it all you want" he grinned.  
"You better, motherfucker. I've got a big ego and it needs to be fed often." Frank gave him a shit eating grin. He slapped the side of Gerard's thigh. "Lift your hips, I have to pull these up."  
Gerard giggled and put his hips up. "Anywhere else you'd like my hips to be?"  
"On my lap while you ride my cock, baby, but you can't do that while I'm pulling your jeans up." Frank winked an eye at him, giggling.  
Gerard laughed. "Maybe later, sweetheart"  
Frank finally managed to tug Gerard's jeans the rest of the way up. "This is a lot easier now that you don't have an erection," he pointed out as he buttoned and zipped up Gerard's jeans. He patted Gerard's groin gently. "There you go." He sprung to his feet and offered Gerard a hand to help him up.

Gerard jumped to his feet and grinned. "It's more fun when I am hard though"  
"I could try to get you there, if you want." Frank smirked. "Mmh, it's the last day on tour. There's a probably a party or something. Do you want to go and find it or do you want to go back to our bus?"  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't mind"  
"We could pass by the party and go back to the bus if we get sleepy." Frank shrugged.  
"Sounds like a plan" Gerard smiled.  
Frank laced their fingers together and kissed his knuckles. "Let's go!"  
Gerard smiled and pulled Frank along.


	27. The orgy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have Brendon and Spencer from Panic! At the Disco in this as well as Kitty, Jimmy and Lindsey from Mindless Self Indulgence, I didn't add them as tags because people might think the pairings are there throughout the fic, there is lesbianism :P

They exited the room and left the building. Ray was talking with the bassist of a group by the door. "Hey, man, what's up?" Frank greeted him.  
"Oh, hey." Ray smiled at them. "I thought you'd be in the bus by now."

Gerard shook his head. "Nope, we were hanging around here" He grinned.  
Ray arched his eyebrows. "Alright. Oh, hey, did you know Lindsey?" Ray introduced them to the bassist.  
"Hey guys!" she waved at them. "We're doing a party in our bus, want to come with us?"  
"Hey, Lindsey from Mindless Self-Indulgence, right?" Gerard grinned. "I'm Gerard, it's lovely to meet you!"  
"Yeah, have you seen any of our sets?" Lindsey smiled.  
"Oh yeah, you guys are amazing! So much energy!" Frank bounced on his toes.  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I agree"  
"Thank you." Lindsey smiled so wide her eyes closed. "By the way, I'm a great fan of your band. You guys are awesome."  
"Yep, we're pretty alright." Frank giggled. "Hey, Gee, do you want to go to that party Lindsey said?"

"Yeah! It sounds awesome!" Gerard grinned.  
"Cool. Let's go!" Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist.  
As they started walked toward Mindless Self-Indulgence's bus, Ray said, "I think Mikey might be there already. Hey, what were you two doing in there?"  
Gerard chuckled. "You sure you wanna know?" he wiggles his eyebrows.  
Ray groaned. "Why did I even ask." He rolled his eyes.  
Lindsey laughed. "So you two really are together? I had heard some rumors, but I didn't know if it was a sociopolitical stunt."  
"Yes, we're very together" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's cheek happily.  
Frank squeezed Gerard's middle and smiled at him. "Yeah. Gee is the best." He snorted. "Everyone always think we're making a political point."  
"Maybe because you kind of did for years," Ray pointed out reasonably, his hands stuck in his pockets.  
"Hmm, well, that wasn't really making a point... That was more, us making up excuses to touch each other" Gerard chuckled.

"And here I thought my body was a political tool for you." Frank snorted. "But I mean, it's kind of political too, right? On some level we're showing the world we're unashamed of who we are. But mostly we just do it because it's hot."  
Lindsey giggled. "Well, it can be both things, can't it? I'd say that the fact that you aren't doing it purely for political reasons makes the message more genuine."  
Gerard grinned. "Fuck yeah! We are hot political people with a genuine message! I'll get Mikey to tweet that later!"  
Frank fist pumped. "We're hot, we're here, we're not going anywhere!"  
Ray shook his head, his expression amused, and Lindsey laughed.  
Gerard giggled happily as they got to the bus.  
They climbed into the bus and a skinny, energetic guy practically attacked them. "Hey! Welcome to the party! Help yourself to anything you want! A beer! Some snacks! My guitarist!" With those words, the skinny man tugged a thicker man forward. The man waved at them.  
"Jimmy, stop freaking people out." Lindsey pushed them out of the way. The bus was full of people dancing and drinking.

Gerard laughed and waved to the guys. "Hello!" He walked in and looked around. "Wow, nice party!" He commented  
"I like you!" Jimmy said, and offered him a can of beer. "Here! Have a beer."  
"Uh, Ray will have it." Frank passed the can to Ray.  
"That's cool, we have soda too! Do you like Cherry Coke?"  
"Yeah! Cherry Coke for me!" Gerard smiled happily. "Thanks"  
"Awesome! Come here!" Jimmy made a gesture at them and walked toward the kitchenette. Frank followed him there. "Here! Catch it!" Jimmy threw the can at Gerard.  
Gerard caught the can and opened it. "Thanks, man!"  
Jimmy made an elaborate bow, waving his arm around as if he was trying to kill a mosquito as he bent his waist. "You're welcome! I'll be there playing strip poker with my lovely drummer and bassist if you need me!"  
"It's regular poker, Jimmy!" Lindsey called out, laughing.  
"For now it is." Jimmy winked an eye at them and took off his t-shirt. He had the skinny, wiry physique of a meth addict, but something about him told Frank that it was all due to his metabolism. The man joined the group of poker players at the table and left them to their own devices.  
"I like these people," Frank said, taking a sip from his own can of soda.

Gerard nodded quickly. "They're awesome!" He pointed to Jimmy. "Does that mean I'm allowed to take my clothes off too?" He lifted his shirt a little.  
"Hey!" Frank called out, talking to the whole party. "Is anyone going to be mortally offended if Gerard gets naked?" There was a chorus of 'Nooo's from the party goers and even a few wolf whistles. Frank grinned. "I love these people. You have my permission to get as naked as you want, baby."  
Gerard grinned. "Fuck yeah!" He took his shirt off quickly. "How do I look?" He chuckled.  
Brendon from Panic! At the Disco (because why wouldn't he be there?) came over to Frank and Gerard. "People are stripping randomly, I'm loving this party!" He slurred. "As pretty as ever." Frank licked his lips, looking hungrily at Gerard. He turned at the newcomer, who was indeed Brendon because this was a wonderful world. "Hey! Brendon, right? Yeah, it's pretty damn sweet!"  
"Oh my god! You know me!!! EVERYONE! Frank Iero knows me, s'pleasure to meet ya!" Brendon grinned.  
Gerard laughed.  
Frank snorted. "My bassist gave me some of your albums. You guys are good. Unless you're a fan of leathermouth, if you know me you must know Gerard too, right?"

Brendon nodded. "Of course I know Gerard! Who doesn't know him?" He threw an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "We're buddies, right Geeman?"  
Gerard giggled. "I've never been called that before"  
Brendon put a finger on Gerard's lips. "Shh, we're buddies"  
"Geeman." Frank snorted, cracking up. "I'm never calling you anything else in my life."  
"That's not fair! Brendon's totally drunk and not a single word coming from his mouth should be taken into consideration" Gerard pouted.  
Brendon made a face. "I'm not drunk!" He slurred. "Just like... A little bit" he grinned sheepishly.  
"Geeman, you of all people should be accepting of the touching, thoughtful nicknames people come up with for you." Frank patted Gerard's arm. "Yeah, you're completely sober."  
"I could be sober!" Brendon flailed. "And anyway! You should be naked, why aren't you naked?"  
Gerard chuckled. "Okay I take it back, /some/ of his words should be considered"

"Sure, I'll believe you're naturally this much like an energetic puppy." Frank ruffled Brendon's hair. "Who, me or Gerard?"  
"Youuuu!" Brendon poked Frank's chest. "No wait..... /both/ of you! Oh my god naked Frank and naked Gerard!!! That needs to happen like now!" Brendon exclaimed.  
"What?" Gerard raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay!!" Brendon said happily and took off his shirt.  
Frank smirked slowly. "Nice." He rested a hand on the small of Gerard's back. "I'm kidding, love, you don't have to get naked."  
"No... But it seems Brendon is stripping..." Gerard said slowly.  
Brendon slid off his trousers and was standing proudly in just his boxers.  
"Indeed he is." Frank agreed. "Nice abs, man."  
"Thank you!" Brendon bowed. "But you're still not naked!"  
Gerard stifled a laugh.

"Neither are you." Frank crossed his arms, amused, and arched his eyebrows in challenge.  
Brendon shrugged and dropped his boxers. "Your turn, Iero"  
The whole bus started cat calling.  
"Gerard's, actually." Frank shrugged. "But he doesn't have to get naked."  
Gerard shook his head. "I'll take my trousers off but then you have to strip to your boxers too"  
"First of all, you do remember you're going commando, right? Second," Frank smirked. "Would you really miss this chance to be naked in front of all those people? To let them see your bruised, used ass?"  
"Oh.... I did forget...." Gerard bit his lip. "And no... I guess not" he unbuttoned his jeans.  
"Thought so." Frank's grin widened. He leaned back on the counter to watch.  
Brendon wandered off to talk to other people, his mind already thinking of something else to do.  
Gerard slowly slid off his jeans and stepped out of them.

"And he had seemed so eager to see us naked too," Frank noted as Brendon left. He turned his attention to Gerard. He licked his lips. People wolf whistled, some people even cheering and clapping their hands as Gerard got naked. "Turn around, baby. Let them see your ass."  
Gerard laughed, he put his arms up and did a spin.  
"Woo~! Work it baby!" Jimmy called out while some others applauded.  
Frank smiled to himself, pleased.  
"Wow, man, your ass looks like it got quite a beating," said Lindsey.  
"It got a very good one" Gerard winked at her.  
"Kinky!" Lindsey smirked while Jimmy leered at him, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Frank draped an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "My pretty boy."

Gerard grinned. "Kinky is my middle name, sweetheart"  
"Kinky Way. I'll drink to that!" Jimmy raised his can of beer in the air.  
"I want a porn name, too." Frank pouted.  
Gerard shook his head. "Sorry baby, you're not as cool as me"  
"Well, I must be pretty awesome to be dating someone cooler than me," Frank said with a cheeky smile.  
"No, it's ummm... My coolness stands out more now" Gerard nodded. "Yep"  
"So you needed me to make your coolness stand out. You must not be that cool." Frank crossed his arms, smirking.  
Gerard pouted. "I can and will storm off"  
"Naked?" Frank snickered. "Aw, I'm kidding." He pulled Gerard into a hug and kissed him softly. "You're so much cooler than me. You're in a band and everything."  
Gerard giggled. "You should come see one of our shows"  
"I have! And guess what?" Frank dipped him. "I'm your greatest fan." He kissed Gerard, long and deep.  
Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's hair and kissed back.  
Frank's arms were firm and sure around Gerard's back. His mouth was soft, the cold of his lipring pressing against Gerard's skin. There was a chorus of 'awwws' from the others.  
Gerard giggled against Frank's lips. "We're the cutest couple" he murmured.

"That's us." Frank straightened them up and kissed Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard grinned. "Fuck yeah!"  
"Hey, cute couple!" Jimmy shouted from the other end of the bus, were he and a group of people were sitting around a table. "Come play truth or dare with us!"  
"Alright!" Gerard skipped over to them.  
Frank followed him and sat on the first available seat he saw. The guy next to him, who of course was Spencer Smith, offered his hand. "Hi. I'm Spencer. I'm told you two are the reason why my singer is currently naked."  
Frank shook his hand. "Yeah, I know you. That's some kickass drumming in your last album. I'd say I'm sorry about Brendon, but I'm really, really not."  
Gerard chuckled. "He's hot therefore he /should/ be naked, it's like a life rule"  
"I can respect that philosophy." Spencer snorted.  
Frank patted his lap, offering Gerard to let him sit on him.  
Gerard sat on Frank's lap. "So, who's going first?"

Frank wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder.  
"You, for asking!" Jimmy pointed at him. "Truth or dare?"  
"Hmmm, let's go with dare!" Gerard smiled.  
"Does your paramour have an idea for your dare?" said Jimmy.  
"Yeah, I do, actually." Frank smirked at Gerard. "A while ago, you told me that you could pole dance. And I've noticed you guys happen to have that pole on the back of the bus..." Frank pointed at it.  
"Jimmy has been learning to pole dance," Lindsey chimed in.  
"It keeps me fit." Jimmy wiggled his skinny hips, and the others laughed. "So that's the dare?"  
"Yep! Gerard, pole dance for us!"  
Gerard grinned and stood up, he strutted over to the pole. "Challenge accepted" he grabbed the pole and walked around it slowly.

"Wait wait! This needs the right music!" Jimmy sprung up from his seat and grabbed the iPod that was connected to the speakers. He changed the song to something slow and sexy.  
Frank barely noticed any of this, his eyes fixated on Gerard.  
Gerard licked his lips slowly and leaned back, holding onto the pole, his head tipped back.  
Frank leaned forward, elbows on the table, and licked his own lips. Even the people who wasn't playing truth or dare with them stopped what they were doing to watch him.  
Gerard rolled his hips against the pole then pulled himself up on it and wrapped his legs around it, he then slid down and spread his legs.  
Frank sucked on his lipring, his eyes following the movements of Gerard's body.  
"Wow. That guy can move," said someone in the crowd.  
"Thank you, sweetheart" Gerard winked playfully at the person then moved his body smoothly against the pole as he stood up again.  
Frank swallowed, warmth pooling between his legs at the sight. "I'm a lucky bastard."  
"Yeah, you are," Jimmy agreed.

Gerard wrapped one leg around the pole and leaned back, his arms stretched out to the sides.  
Everyone watched Gerard, entranced by the line of his spine, the pale softness of his stomach.  
Gerard grabbed the pole with one hand and spun around it until he dropped to the floor then slowly crawled up to the couch where Frank and Spencer were sitting.  
There were a couple of 'wow's! From the crowd and even some applause. Frank shifted in the couch to face Gerard, a crocked smile in his face. His eyes were dark with arousal. "Hey there."  
Gerard looked up at Frank and smirked. "Hello" he said then put his hands on Frank's thighs.  
Frank arched an eyebrow at him, his bottom lip between his teeth. He was eager to see what Gerard would do next.  
Gerard grabbed the front of Frank's shirt and pulled his down to whisper in his ear. "I can lap dance just as well as I pole dance"  
Frank let himself be tugged down. He gasped at his words. "Let's see it, then," he whispered back, voice low and husky.  
Gerard stood, his hands on Frank's shoulders.  
Frank leaned back on his chair. "Ladies, gentlemen, and filthy fuckers," Frank said in a loud, clear voice, not taking his eyes away from Gerard. "I'm changing my dare. Now Gerard has to give me a lapdance."  
"Awesome! Go for it!" Jimmy gave him two thumbs up while Lindsey cheered and clapped her hands.

Gerard chuckled lowly. "For your viewing pleasure" he straddled Frank's lap and moved a hand down Frank's chest and tummy.  
Frank rested his hands on Gerard's hips with the calm assurance of someone who knew that who he was touching were theirs.  
Spencer shifted to give them more space. He was trying to look unaffected by the spectacle, but his red cheeks and the bulge straining against his jeans gave him away.  
Gerard ground his ass down on Frank's crotch and threw his head back.  
Frank gasped as Gerard's bare ass rubbed against the bulge between his legs, wishing he wasn't wearing his jeans. His hands moved up and down Gerard's thighs, caressing the skin possessively while people around them watched enviously. "You always loved putting on a show," he whispered.  
Gerard grinned and nodded, he rolled his hips then kissed Frank's cheek. "If you want more, you have to pay extra" he said jokingly.  
"Cocktease." Frank chuckled against Gerard's neck. His hands moved down to cup his bruised ass and squeeze it. "What forms of payment do you accept?"

Gerard groaned softly. "Anything from soft kisses to a hard spanking"  
A soft smile formed on Frank's lips. "How about I give you both, then?" Frank whispered. He pulled his head down for a gentle kiss and at the same time, he brought his other hand down on his sore ass. Spencer gasped next to them and their audience made noises of encouragement.  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip, he rolled his hips hard, he moved up a bit and swayed his hips sensually.  
"Oh, he liked that," purred Lindsey.  
"Yeah, baby," Frank whispered, looking up at Gerard, squeezing the spot he had just spanked.  
Gerard closed his eyes and moaned, he put his hands on Frank's thighs and squeezed.  
Frank leaned up to kiss and bite his way up Gerard's throat. "Turn around, baby. Straddle me facing the crowd. Let them see what they can't have..." he whispered into his ear.  
Gerard did as he was told, he straddled Frank, his back to him. "Hey everyone" he grinned and wiggled his ass.  
"Hi Gerard!" Jimmy waved at him, very obviously checking him out.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's body, fingers spread over his hipbones. "Beautiful, isn't he?"  
"Very," Spencer agreed, almost reverently.

Gerard reached over and stroked Spencer's cheek. "You're sweet" he said quietly.  
"You only say that because you didn't see how I was leering your ass earlier." Spencer said, laughing.  
It earned him a snort from Frank.  
Gerard laughed. "If you ask Frankie nicely enough, he might let you do more than just 'leer'" he winked  
"Yeah, I would. Gerard loves to be used and I love spoiling my pretty boy." Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder.  
Spencer's eyes darted toward the crowd watching them as if searching someone.  
Gerard bit his lip. "Mmmmm'yeah"  
Brendon sat down next to Spencer and threw an arm around him. "Heyyyyyy baby boy!" He giggled. "You alright?"  
Frank licked a line up Gerard's throat before sinking his teeth into it.  
"Oh, yeah. Getting propositioned by half My Chemical Romance, you know how it is," Spencer deadpanned.

Gerard groaned deeply. "I'm sure the rest would join in" he said, his voice breathy.  
Brendon blinked. "..... Nice!"  
"We're generous with our affection, what can I say." Frank shrugged. He kissed the side of Gerard's head. "Hey, you want to join in, too?" he said, looking at Brendon.  
Spencer blinked and looked at Brendon, trying not to look too expectant.  
Gerard made himself comfortable on Frank's lap.  
"You do realise there's only one answer to that question and that is: hell yeah, motherfucker! Right?" Brendon grinned widely.  
"To clarify, is this happening in front of the whole bus?" Spencer said.  
Speaking of the rest of the bus, they were all staring at them with their mouths open.  
Lindsey elbowed Jimmy. "I think half of My Chemical Romance is going to have a gay orgy with half of Panic at the Disco."  
"Why doesn't that ever happen to us?" Jimmy whined.  
"I like an audience" Gerard grinned. "It's not an orgy if it's four people! Orgies start at 5" he laughed. "Get it right"  
"I think I'm going to watch and jerk off, does that make me number five?" Jimmy cupped himself through his jeans.  
"Oh my God, I have created a monster." Frank snickered against Gerard's back.

"Yes! We have five, anyone else?" Gerard asked sweetly.  
"I think I'm joining the voyeuristic part of the party, but you guys go right ahead." Spencer calmly stood up and leaned against the wall, arms crossed behind his head as he watched them.  
"Damn. We're down a man." Frank pouted.  
"I was about to go down on Kitty, if that counts," Lindsey said, her hand already inside the other girl's skirt.  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Fuck yeah! It totally counts!"  
Brendon licked his lips. "Oh my god, this is the best day of my life!"  
"Hell yeah! We've got a bigender orgy in our hands!" Frank high fived Brendon. He nudged the singer. "You should kiss my boyfriend."  
Jimmy sat on his couch with his legs spread in front of him, rubbing himself through his jeans. Next to him, Lindsey kissed Kitty's neck.  
Brendon stared at Frank with wide eyes "like now? Oh my god" he glanced at Spencer and grinned at him.  
"Stop freaking out" Gerard chuckled then leaned over and kissed Brendon, they kissed hungry and dirty.  
Kitty moaned softly and stroked Lindsey's sides.  
Spencer gave Brendon his most luminous smile and a thumbs up, chuckling to himself.  
Frank watched them kiss, stroking Gerard's back. "My pretty boy. So fucking hot."  
Jimmy took himself out and worked himself with long pulls.  
Lindsey made a soft, pleased noise against Kitty's lips. Her nails scratched her bare thigh gently.

Gerard arched into Frank's touch but never broke the kiss with Brendon.  
Brendon hummed excitedly against Gerard's lips.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's neck before biting, hard enough to leave a red, angry mark.  
Jimmy threw an arm above the backrest of the couch lazily, alternating between watching the three men and watching Lindsey and Kitty.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Fuck! What would you have me do?" He asked Frank.  
"First of all, stop sitting on me, I want to move." Frank laughed. "And then after that, I want you to show Brendon how you like to be touched."  
"Sorry!" Gerard got off Frank's lap quickly "and what do you mean?" He blinked a few times.  
Brendon decided to find out for himself, he slid his arms around Gerard's body. 

Kitty licked her lips quickly and tugged on Lindsey's hair.  
Lindsey moaned. She cupped Kitty's breast and rubbed her nipple through the fabric of the shirt.  
Kitty moaned. "Oh god, Lindsey..." She nipped Lindsey's lip quickly.  
"Mmh, love how responsive you are." Lindsey giggled. She kissed her way to her ear, cupping her full breasts in her hands now and pinching her nipples.  
Kitty fluttered her eyelashes and moaned, she stroked Lindsey's thighs and scratched slightly.  
Lindsey instinctively parted her legs, her short skirt riding up. She tugged Kitty's t-shirt up and moved her head down to kiss the swell of her breasts.

Frank shifted so he was sitting behind Gerard and embraced him from behind. "He likes it when you're a little rough, don't you, baby?"  
Jimmy reached down to cup his balls, touching himself lazily.  
Gerard nodded silently.  
Brendon bit his lip and scratched down Gerard back harshly causing Gerard to moan. "Like that then?" Brendon asked.  
"Yeah, just like that." Frank mouthed the back of Gerard's neck. "Pinch his nipples, now."  
Brendon followed Frank's command and Gerard gasped and bit his lip hard. "Fuck...."  
"You could pinch even harder if you wanted. Gerard is a little painslut," Frank purred. His erection pressed against Gerard's back.  
Brendon pinched harder and twisted, he looked at Gerard with wide eyes for a reaction.  
Gerard quivered and almost screamed. 

Kitty moved a hand between Lindsey's legs and used the other to grab the back of her neck.  
Lindsey arched, her body curving back much like it did on stage and her red mouth open around a gasp. "Kitty..."  
Kitty mouthed at Lindsey's neck. "I believe there was talk of a pretty mouth going down on me"l  
"Yeah, Linds! You promised Kitty you'd eat her out!" Jimmy chimed in.  
"And I was going to, before she distracted me." Lindsey poked Kitty's nose. She pushed her down gently until she was laying on top of Kitty on the couch, their breasts pressed together through a couple of layers of fabric.  
Kitty giggled softly. "Sorry, sweetheart" she kissed Lindsey's cheek. 

"Yeah," Frank purred. "Hurts so good, uh?" He kissed Gerard's collarbone, tasting the salt on his skin. "What sort of things do you enjoy, Brendon?"  
Gerard purred softly.  
"I enjoy like everything, like wow... Yeah... Umm, I just like stuff" Brendon nodded slowly.  
From his position by the wall, Spencer smiled fondly at Brendon.  
Frank snorted. "That was helpful. Okay, now try to use your words. Where do you like to be kissed best?" Frank nudged Gerard. "Kiss him wherever he tells you."  
"Well that's easy, on my cock" Brendon said simply.  
Gerard grinned and lowered himself until he was kissing up and down Brendon's length.  
"You're such a romantic." Frank snorted. He stroked Gerard's hair, keeping it away from his face as he kissed Brendon's length. "You're lucky. This was our last show, so Gerard can now deep throat people. Gerard, show him how good you are at sucking dick."

Jimmy focused his attention on the two girls for a while.  
"Oh yes. You should be very sorry for distracting me like that," Lindsey teased her. She kissed Kitty again, and as she did she slid her fingers up her thigh until she was stroking Kitty's lips through her panties. "Mmh, you're so wet."  
Kitty's hips bucked into the touch. "God yeah, you get me wet instantly"  
"Lucky me," Lindsey purred. She moved her panties aside and stroked between her lips, her fingers finding her clit. She pushed her bra down, exposing her nipples to the cold of the a/c.  
Kitty shivered and bit her lip. "Oh god..." She said, her voice breathy. She cupped Lindsey's breasts and squeezed them gently.  
Jimmy licked his hand and continued stroking himself.  
Lindsey arched into her touch. "Mmh, Kitty..." She caught one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked it gently, her fingers still working between her legs.

Gerard went straight to it, he swallowed half of Brendon's length at once and sucked.  
Brendon instinctively spread his legs wide and moaned. "Fuck yessss"  
Frank ran his hands down Gerard's back until he reached his bruised ass. He scratched him over the reddened skin, watching it turn a deeper shade of red. "So fucking pretty, baby. So good, sucking Brendon's dick like that," he moaned.  
Gerard groaned and took Brendon's whole dick in, he started to bob his head up and down.  
"Fuckfuckfuck!" Brendon moaned and fisted Gerard's hair.  
"You can pull his hair if you want," Frank instructed Brendon. "Gee is a little painslut." He bowed down to kiss the small of Gerard's back.  
Brendon nodded and pulled hard.  
Gerard closed his eyes and sucked more eagerly. 

Kitty moaned loudly and grabbed onto Lindsey's hair with one hand.  
Lindsey nibbled Kitty's nipple one last time before moving her mouth down to suck a red mark on her thigh. She pulled her soaked panties down. "Do you want me to go on down you? Beg for it," she purred.  
Kitty whimpered desperately. "Please! You promised, please please Lindsey, I really really need you to, feel how wet I am for you"  
Lindsey smiled at her. "You beg so well. And you smell amazing..." Holding Kitty's legs open, she dipped down to taste her.  
"Thank you" Kitty gasped out. 

"Good boy," Frank cooed. "That's it, suck him off." He spread Gerard's cheeks and ran a finger between them teasingly.  
"That's a hot asshole," Jimmy said roughly. "Hey, can I rim Gerard?"  
"Can he, Gee?" Frank arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
Gerard whimpered and pulled away. "Yeah.... Fuck yeah, please" he said, his voice slightly raspy. He moved back down again, sucking at Brendon's cock.  
Jimmy sprung to his feet. "Fuck yeah!" He hopped around to push his jeans down, his erection bouncind up and down with every jump. "Let's do this, bitches!" He laughed loudly.  
Frank snorted at the sight of Jimmy. He nudged Gerard. "Kneel on the floor so Jimmy can eat you out. Bren, can you move so Gerard can keep sucking you off while kneeling on the floor?" 

Lindsey didn't reply. She parted her folds with two fingers and licked between them, flicking her tongue against her clit.  
Kitty moaned and wrapped her legs around Lindsey.  
Lindsey's nails scratched Kitty's thighs sharply. One of her fingers slid inside Kitty. She crocked it just so to press against her sweet spot. "Kitty, you have the most gorgeous pussy."  
Brendon put his feet on the floor and Gerard knelt down between his legs, sticking his ass out as much as he could.  
Kitty moaned and closed her eyes. "And you know the best ways to touch it"  
"I know what my Kitty likes," Lindsey said sweetly. She wrapped her red lips around her clit and sucked on it in time with the finger moving inside Kitty.  
Kitty groaned and fisted Lindsey's hair tightly. "Fuck yeah! Like that" 

Mikey walked into the bus. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed at the sight. "Now I wish I got here earlier...."  
Jimmy dropped down on the floor behind Gerard, the sound of his bony knees hitting the floor loud even through the music coming out of the speakers. He spread Gerard's cheeks and licked him sloppily from his tailbone to his balls.  
Frank sat next to Brendon. He reached down to stroke Gerard's hair, tangling his fingers in the red locks. "Better late than never." Frank told Mikey. "Come join us?  
Mikey walked over slowly. "You two shouldn't be allowed out, you know?" He looked at the whole picture, his eyes wide.

Gerard's whole body shivered and he moaned.  
Brendon answered with a moan of his own as he felt the vibrations around his cock.  
Jimmy licked up between Gerard's cheeks until he found his entrance. He flickered his tongue over it, making obscene, wet noises.  
Gerard managed to be loud with his moans even with a cock in his mouth, he sounded needy and desperate.  
"I don't see you doing anything to stop us." Frank noted with a smirk. "In fact I bet you're just dying to join us. Am I wrong?"  
Mikey licked his lips and cupped himself through his jeans. "Maybe a little bit" he said quietly.  
"Gee wants you to join us. Don't you, baby?" Frank stroked Gerard's cheek, feeling it hollow as he sucked. "You dont want to disappoint him..." He extended his hand toward Mikey.  
Jimmy licked Gerard's hole in circles, pushing against the ring of muscle with his tongue.

If her mouth hadn't been busy, Lindsey would have smirked. She pushed a second finger into Kitty and lapped her clit with the flat of her tongue.  
Kitty pressed her head into the couch and bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed a little.  
Lindsey reached up to pinch one of Kitty's nipples roughly, until it was sore and oversensitized. "Touch your boobs for me, Kittycat," she said, lifting her head from her skin for a second.  
Kitty moved her hands up to her own breasts and squeezed them, moaning.  
Lindsey's tongue moved down to push into her entrance, her thumb replacing her tongue on her clit. She stroked her thigh gently and then gave it a light slap.

Gerard nodded slightly, he pressed his ass against Jimmy's mouth, silently begging for more.  
Brendon moaned desperately. "F-fuckfuck, can I come in his mouth?"  
Mikey swallowed and nodded, he took Frank's hand.  
Jimmy spread Gerard's cheeks wider apart with his thumbs and pushed his tongue into his hole, moaning.  
"Go right ahead, Brendon. Gee, get ready to swallow." Frank stroked the back of Gerard's neck gently. He squeezed Mikey's hand and tugged him closer.  
"Thank fuck!" Brendon groaned then came down Gerard's throat.  
Gerard swallowed then pulled off gently and moaned loudly. "Oh god!"  
Mikey let Frank move him closer, his eyes darting from Jimmy's to Lindsey's mouth. 

Kitty moved her hips down and whimpered.  
"D'you want another slap?" Lindsey flickered her tongue against her clit, teasingly light.  
Kitty chuckled softly. "Yeah, just harder baby"  
Lindsey smirked wickedly at her. "That I can do." She went back to sucking her clit and slapped her thigh again, harder this time.

Spencer sat next to Brendon, his face strangely solemn.  
Brendon leaned against Spencer. "Spence..." He breathed out.  
Spencer wrapped an arm around Brendon's shoulders, warm and solid. "Yeah?"  
"That was so good..." Brendon said quietly.  
Spencer kissed the top of Brendon's head and hugged him against his chest. "I could tell it was."  
Brendon nuzzled Spencer's chest. "We should come to these parties more often" 

Frank followed Mikey's gaze. "Who do you want to join more?". He stroked Gerard's cheek. "Good job. You did so well, love. How are you feeling?"  
"I don't know..." Mikey whispered, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.  
Jimmy tongue-fucked Gerard, getting him slick and wet.  
Gerard whimpered desperately. "I'm great" he barely managed to get out.  
Jimmy took his tongue out of Gerard and sucked on his entrance lightly.  
Frank tugged him even closer, until he could whisper into Mikey's ear. "It's up to you, man. Depends on how you feel about letting all these people know about you and your brother." He kept stroking Gerard's hair as he spoke with Mikey, reassuring him that he hadn't forgotten about him.  
"Oh god, Jimmy, oh please" Gerard's voice was rough and needy.  
Mikey blinked. "Oh shit, yeah. I didn't even think about that, my brain just shortcutted a bit..."

"We come to afterparties all the time." Spencer smiled fondly at him. He buried his nose in Brendon's hair and closed his eyes, taking the smell of him in. "Granted, they don't usually end this way."  
Brendon nodded. "We need more parties that do end like this though"  
Spencer chuckled quietly. "We do," he agreed. He nuzzled the top of his head.  
Brendon nudged Spencer's cheek with his nose. "You alright?"  
Spencer closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. He laughed a little brokenly. "You know, I really did think you were straight."  
Brendon raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?!"

Jimmy pushed a finger into Gerard's ass and fucked him with it as he licked around it.  
"As I said, it's up to you - and Gerard, of course. Whatever you choose, I'll stand by you guys' choice." Frank reassured him.  
Gerard almost screamed "fuck!"  
Mikey smiled. "Thanks, but it can't happen" he shrugged. "I'll settle for watching for now" he sat next to Frank.  
"As you wish." Frank nodded. He turned his attention to Gerard, rubbing his bottom lip. His mouth was red and swollen and /used/. "Feels good, uh?"  
Gerard nodded and sucked on Frank's thumb gently.  
Frank's eyes turned darker. "Fuck, your mouth. So greedy to be used," he purred. He looked up over Gerard's shoulder. "And it looks like we have a taker..." He scooted over, making way for the newcomer, who turned out to be Ray.  
"Hey guys." Ray sat in front of Gerard.  
Jimmy pushed a second finger into him a scissored them, opening him up to fuck him with his tongue.

Kitty quivered and grinned. "Oh, one more time"  
"Only one more time?" Lindsey arched an eyebrow.  
"Unless you're feeling generous" Kitty moaned out.  
"Oh, sweetheart. I'm always generous." She winked an eye at Kitty. She went back to licking and fingering her, her other hand rising up to slap her thigh rhythmically.  
Kitty whimpered. "I'm so close baby, so so close"  
"Come for me, baby," Lindsey said encouragingly. She sucked on her clit, her fingers crocked just so inside her, and slapped Kitty's thigh one last time, hard.  
Kitty's whole body shook as she came with a scream of Lindsey's name  
Lindsey kept licking and fingering her through it. With one last kiss to her slick skin, she pulled away. "Mmh, you taste so good."

Gerard licked his lips. "Frankie" he moaned. "Is Ray going to fuck my mouth?" He moved his hips down on Jimmy's fingers and tongue.  
Ray looked at Frank for permission. Frank nodded. "Yep. Ray, I order you to fuck Gerard's throat. Gerard, get his jeans off." Ray whined, excited.  
Jimmy pushed a third finger into Gerard, his tongue licking into him sloppily.  
Gerard gasped and got Ray's jeans off in a hurry. "Oh my god" he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Jimmy, you're so fucking good"  
"You've got it right, kidddo!" Jimmy laughed obnoxiously loudly and went back to licking into him.  
Ray lifted his hips to help Gerard push his jeans down. Frank grabbed Gerard's head and guided it down. "Suck him off."  
Gerard opened his mouth and took Ray's cock into his mouth.  
Ray groaned and fought to keep his hips still. Frank unzipped his jeans and finally took himself out to stroke himself. He winked an eye at Mikey.  
Jimmy pulled his mouth away from Gerard's ass. "I'm going to hump Gerard's ass now, if you gentlemen are okay with that."

"Ambiguity is in style, haven't you heard?" Spencer said wryly.  
Brendon shrugged. "Well now you know" he nodded.  
"Indeed I do. So, listen." Spencer cleared his throat, making up his mind.  
"Yes?" Brendon asked, playing with Spencer's hair.  
"I'm about to ask you out on a date. You might want to stop me before I do that." Spencer arched his eyebrows at Brendon, his face otherwise blank.  
Brendon grinned. "I wouldn't dream of stopping you, Spencer James Smith"  
Spencer smiled in that way that lighted up his whole face. "Brendon Boyd Urie, would you go on a date with me?"

Gerard played with Ray's balls at he sucked on his cock, he wiggled his ass playfully.  
Ray reached down to caress the back of Gerard's neck.  
Gerard scraped his teeth along the length of Ray's cock gently.  
Ray whimpered and his hips stuttered forward.  
Gerard moaned and swallowed around him.  
Ray panted, his hands clenched into fists. "Gerard..." he moaned.  
Jimmy grunted behind Gerard, his hard length rubbing against his firms cheeks as he humped him.  
Gerard stroked Ray's thighs. 

"Let me help you with that" Mikey purred and wrapped a hand around Frank's cock.  
"Only if you let me return the favor," Frank smirked. He pulled Mikey's face close for a rough kiss, biting his bottom lip.  
Mikey grinned "of course" he kissed back just as roughly.  
Frank gripped Mikey's hair, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss.  
Mikey stroked Frank's cock quickly and roughly.  
Frank opened Mikey's jeans and took him out, working him with firm, long pulls.  
Mikey moaned into Frank's mouth and straddled him. 

"Only if you let me drive your car" Brendon grinned wickedly.  
Spencer snorted. "You're a rock star. You could buy your own car. You could buy a /ferrari/."  
"Yeah... But I want to drive your car ...." Brendon shrugged.  
"Fine. But only if I get to kiss you." Spencer smiled crookedly.  
Brendon chuckled. "You can kiss me all you want"  
Spencer cupped the back of his head and kissed him softly.  
Brendon smiled against Spencer's lips and kissed back sweetly. 

"Gerard, oh God, your mouth..." Ray arched his back, his eyes falling closed.  
Jimmy bent down to mouth and kiss Gerard's back sloppily, his erection rubbing between Gerard's cheeks.  
Gerard scratched lightly at Ray's thighs and licked the underside of his cock.  
Frank grabbed his hips, pushing Mikey to make him thrust against him.  
Mikey groaned and rolled his hips continuously.  
"I'm close," Ray warned him. He looked helplessly at Frank and Mikey. "Can I come in his mouth?"  
Frank tugged Mikey's head back and bit his throat sharply. Then he shook his head at Ray. "Nope."  
Mikey groaned then laughed. "Frankie, you're cruel"  
Gerard smiled around Ray's cock and flicked his tongue against the tip. 

Spencer sighed Brendon's his mouth, stroking his cheeks.  
Brendon tangled his fingers in Spencer's hair.  
Spencer kissed with a dedicated thoroughness, exploring Brendon's mouth with his tongue.  
Brendon sucked on Spencer's tongue gently. 

"Wait until I tell Ray what he can do before saying that." Frank winked an eye at Mikey. "Ray, when I give you permission, I want you to come on Gerard's face."  
Ray let out a tortured moan.  
"Fuck, that's hot," Jimmy growled, his thrusts against Gerard's skin becoming uncoordinated.  
"I know, right?" Frank smirked. "In fact, I invite every single person in this room to come on Gerard. Unless you don't want that, Gee," Frank added, softening his voice.  
Gerard moaned and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, he pulled off for a moment to quickly say. "I'm a dirty slut, that should be permission enough"  
Mikey smirked and rolled his hips harder "maybe you're not so cruel after all"  
"Thought you might enjoy that." Frank chuckled, reaching down to caress Gerard's cheek. "See man? I'm a softie at heart." He winked an eye at Mikey.  
Jimmy stood up and walked until he was next to Gerard, his cock aimed at his face as he stroked himself. "Going to come pretty soon."  
"Me too," Ray whimpered, taking himself in his fist.  
"Anyone else wants to join in?" Frank offered, and a couple of people who had been watching and jerking off in the background stepped forward to surround Gerard.  
Gerard opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes. "Being a whore is fucking amazing..." He whispered.  
Mikey bit his lip. 

Spencer made a low noise against Brendon's mouth and deepened the kiss.  
Brendon gasped softly and closed his eyes.  
Spencer pulled back, panting. He nudged Brendon. "Do you want to join them?"  
"I just came" Brendon said. "But you didn't" he grinned.  
Spencer caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Want to jerk me off over his face?"  
"God yes!" Brendon grinned and opened Spencer's trousers. 

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Kneel up so everyone can come on your face comfortably, whore," Frank ordered him. He nudged Mikey. "Want to join them?" he whispered into his ear.  
Ray, Jimmy, and the couple of people who had gotten closer were all stroking themselves, precum dripping from their erections as they got closer to their orgasm.  
Gerard knelt up and licked his lips quickly.  
Frank pushed Mikey to the side to watch Gerard.  
"Oh, I'm going to come," announced Jimmy, his hand a blur on his erection as he aimed toward's Gerard's face.  
Mikey sat down silently, not exactly happy that he couldn't join in.  
"Do it" Gerard murmured.  
Frank squeezed Mikey's thigh to show him he hadn't forgotten about him, but he couldn't stop watching Gerard.  
"Oh, ass-sucking cockhole mothergroper bitch!" Jimmy screamed as he reached the edge. His come hit Gerard's cheek in thick stripes. A second later one of the people surrounding Gerard came on his other cheek and across his open lips.  
Ray moaned, thrusting up into his fist. "Oh, sirs, please, give me permission to come...!"

Gerard gasped and licked his lips, tasting the cum. "Fuck...."  
"Yes, Ray, do it" Mikey said.  
Spencer chuckled. Taking Brendon's wrist to tug him with him, he stood up, getting in front of Gerard.  
Ray arched his back and with a whine he came, painting Gerard's mouth, chin and neck with his come. At the sight, another one of the partygoers came, his come hitting Gerard's cheek.  
Frank watched this, licking his lips.  
Brendon stood next to Spencer, he pushed Spencer's trousers down.  
Gerard whimpered desperately. "Please, oh please"  
Spencer leaned against Brendon's side, chewing on his bottom lip.  
"Please what, slut? Tell these people what you want," Frank said roughly.  
Another stranger came with a grunt, splashing Gerard's neck and cheek with it.

Brendon began stroking Spencer's cock with quick, light strokes.  
"I want someone to touch me" Gerard said quietly.  
Spencer groaned. He was close to the edge after having watched Brendon receive a blowjob. He leaned against Brendon's side and reached his orgasm, his come joining the other's come on Gerard's skin.  
The last person surrounding Gerard came with a scream, leaving Gerard covered in cum and used.  
Frank pushed himself off the couch and knelt in front of Gerard. He grabbed Gerard's head and kissed him, not caring when he tasted other people's come on his lips, or when his hands and shirt got covered in it. "Gee, fuck," he moaned against his mouth.  
Brendon bit his lip. "Fuck, this is so sexy"  
Gerard gripped onto the front of Frank's shirt. "Frankie, oh god, they used me so nicely"  
Spencer didn't reply, panting and leaning heavily against Brendon as he recovered.  
"I know, baby, I know," Frank moaned, kissing Gerard over and over. "How do you want me to get you off? You can have my mouth or my hand, it's your choice."

Brendon wrapped his arms around Spencer.  
"Your hand, I'll only need a couple of strokes" Gerard said quickly.  
Spencer turned to hug Brendon. "That's not how I imagined us two having sex for the first time." He laughed wryly.  
Frank took him in his fist and stroked him just the way Gerard loved it. "Come on, baby, come for me, that's a good slut..." he moaned.  
"Dreams coming true tonight, this is great" Brendon giggled.  
It only took a few strokes, just like Gerard had said, and he was coming with a scream. "Frankie!"  
"Lucky, lucky us." Spencer laughed. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them up.  
Frank stroked him through it, murmuring softly. "That's it. That's my pretty boy. So good..."  
Brendon sat down on the couch again.  
Gerard slumped against Frank, clinging to him. 

Frank stroked Gerard's back, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. "Jimmy, mind if we use your bathroom?" he said after a couple of minutes.  
"Go right ahead, mate!" Jimmy answered. He was laying on the floor, pantless, his long limbs extended.  
Gerard nuzzled Frank's cheek.  
Gerard was basically rubbing come on Frank's face, but he didn't even care. "Can you stand, love?" he whispered.  
Gerard nodded and stood up slowly.  
Frank took Gerard's hand to help him up. "Let's go to the bathroom," he whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
Gerard nodded and walked with Frank to the bathroom.  
On their way there Frank got a can of cherry cola. He closed the door of the bathroom behind himself and tugged Gerard into a kiss.  
Gerard smiled and kissed Frank happily.  
Frank smiled against his lips. He pulled back after one last kiss, but keep their foreheads together. "How are you feeling, love?" he whispered.

Spencer sat next to Brendon and kissed him on the lips.  
Brendon smiled and kissed back.  
Spencer sighed against his lips. "Mmh. Can we go cuddle somewhere?"  
"Sure! Where do you want to go?" Brendon asked.  
"Our bus?" Spencer looked at Brendon's body appreciatively. "You might want to put some clothes on first."  
"Okay" Brendon chuckled. "I'll go find my clothes" he stood up and walked off.  
"I'll wait here." Spencer leaned back on the couch.  
Brendon came back dressed in his jeans but with no shirt.  
"Don't you want your shirt?" Spencer asked? "Why? Is it too distracting?" Brendon smirked.  
"It's a welcome distraction," Spencer smirked. "However, I was going to offer my help to find your t-shirt, if you had lost it."  
"Meh, it wasn't one of my favourites anyway" Brendon shrugged.  
"Okay then." Spencer took Brendon's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Shall we go?"  
Brendon giggled. "You're a gentleman! Fancy that" he pulled Spencer out of the bus.  
"We're still in the honeymoon period. Wait until we've been dating a couple of months and I start asking you to make me sandwiches," Spencer snorted as they went to their own bus to enjoy their new relationship...

"I'm really good" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's nose.  
Frank grinned. "Good. You did amazing back there," Frank whispered.  
"Thank you!" Gerard giggled.  
Frank lifted Gerard's chin. "Let me clean that off?" Frank's kisses has smeared the come all over their faces.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Thanks, that's probably a good idea"  
Frank took his t-shirt off and turned on the faucet to get it wet with warm water. He put the seat of the toilet down. "Sit on the toilet."  
"Ay ay Captain!" Gerard sat on the toilet and fluttered his eyelashes at Frank.  
Frank laughed. "Close your eyes." He knelt in front of Gerard and gently washed Gerard's face, neck and chest, using his wet t-shirt as if it were a washcloth.

Ray shifted, sitting closer to Mikey. "Do you want a hand with that?" he looked between Mikey's legs meaningfully  
"And here I was thinking I've been forgotten about" Mikey chuckled then kissed Ray's cheek.  
"You weren't." Ray shifted, kneeling on the couch. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Well, you were offering a hand so..." Mikey grinned.  
Ray nodded. He sat on his heel and took Mikey in one broad hand, taking in the sight of him inside his fist as he began stroking him.  
Mikey moaned and tangled his fingers in Ray's hair.  
Ray stroked him just right, running the guitar callouses in his fingers over the sensitive skin and twisting his wrist.  
Mikey gasped. "Fuck, c'mere and kiss me"

Gerard closed his eyes and smiled lightly.  
Frank removed the rest of it. He took Gerard's chin gently and turned his face this way and that way, making sure he was completely clean. "All clean and fresh now." He stood up and washed his face, being much less gentle with his own skin than he had been with Gerard's.  
"Thank youuuuu!" Gerard giggled then he pouted. "Oi! Take care of my face"  
Frank snorted. "Your face is clean, motherfucker. Let me wash mine so I can kiss you without getting come all over you." He finished scrubbing his face clean and knelt between his legs once again. "There. All done."  
"No, your face totally belongs to me so you'll be gentle with it next time" Gerard said, almost sternly.  
"Oh." Frank's expression turned soft. He rested his cheek on Gerard's knee, hiding a pleased smile against his skin. "If you insist."  
Gerard stroked Frank's hair gently. "Good boy" 

Ray was on him a second later, his soft, full mouth kissing Mikey passionately.  
Mikey kissed back, making please noises.  
Ray licked into his mouth. His free hand moved between his legs to play with his balls.  
Mikey parted his lips easily and slid his tongue against Ray's.  
Ray made a soft noise against his lips and jerked him faster.  
Mikey groaned. "So good" he murmured against Ray's lips.  
Ray smiled proudly against his mouth and kept touching him, trying to coax more noises out of him.  
Mikey moaned and whimpered against Ray's lips.  
Ray squeezed him gently and kept stroking. "Tell me what you need," he said breathily.

Frank shivered and let his eyes fall closed, his expression content.  
"You're really cute" Gerard smiled.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's knee. "Thank you." He sighed happily. "You should pet my hair some more."  
"Needy" Gerard chuckled softly and petted Frank's hair again.  
Frank blushed and pushed himself away from Gerard's knee, standing up. "Anyway." He cleared his throat and avoided Gerard's eyes.  
"Awww! I was kidding" Gerard stood up and kissed Frank's cheek softly.  
Frank smile was a little tense. "I know. It's fine."  
"Hey" Gerard stroked Frank's cheek gently. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah!" Frank quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm alright."

"I need you to not stop" Mikey said through moans. "I'm close"  
Ray nodded and kept touching him, kissing Mikey again and again.  
Moments later, Mikey came with a groan. "Fuck Ray!"  
Ray looked down at Mikey's erection between his fingers, stroking him through his orgasm. A sense of accomplishment filled his chest.  
Mikey slumped back against the couch. "Fuck..."  
Ray wiped his hand on something -- he was pretty sure it was Brendon's t-shirt, actually -- and hugged Mikey close.  
Mikey hugged back lazily.  
Ray kissed Mikey's cheek.

Gerard lowered his eyebrows in worry. "Are you /sure/?"  
Frank lowered his head and shrugged. "I'm not like that," he muttered. He hugged Gerard, hiding his face against his neck, and closed his eyes. "It's not who I am."  
Gerard held Frank close to him. "N-not like what?" He asked, confused and worried.  
"I don't need those things." Frank clenched his eyes tight.  
"What things? What are you talking about?" Gerard stroked Frank's back gently.  
"What we were doing earlier." Frank pulled back to look at Gerard in the eye. "I'm not. /You know/."  
Gerard stared at him. "Frankie, I have no idea what you're talking about, please just tell me what's wrong"  
"I'm not needy. And. Just because I liked being on my knees for you it doesn't mean I'm a switch or something." Frankie turned red.  
Gerard blinked a few times. "I never suggested we were switching.... I was just kidding about the being needy thing...." He lowered his eyebrows. 

"Mmm" Mikey smiled. "Hey sweetheart"  
"Hey." Ray kissed Mikey's cheek again.  
Mikey nuzzled him gently.  
Ray stroked Mikey's back. "You are so handsome."  
"Thank you" Mikey smiled.  
Ray kissed him again on the lips this time.  
Mikey kissed back sweetly.  
Ray sighed against his cheek, palming Mikey's chest.  
Mikey stroked Ray's back.  
Ray rested his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"I know." Frank sighed and rested his forehead on Gerard's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm kind of defensive about this, I guess." He shrugged.  
Gerard smiled softly. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm sorry for making you feel like that..."  
Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "So... How did you like your gang bang?"  
Gerard looked down and chuckled. "It was great!"  
Frank grinned. "I thought you'd enjoy it." He pulled Gerard close, letting him feel the erection tenting Frank's jeans. "And it was so fucking hot to watch."  
"Oh yeah..." Gerard moved a thigh between Frank's legs. "I think I can feel just how hot"  
Frank smirked and backed Gerard against the wall. "My pretty little whore," he purred. "Used and dirty."  
Gerard grinned. "Your whore is still willing to be used some more"  
"Oh, I know." Frank pinned him against the wall. "What was that you said earlier, when I asked you if you wanted them to come on you?"  
"I believe I said 'yes, please'" Gerard said slowly. 

"How are you?" Mikey asked quietly and kissed the side of Ray's head.  
Ray smiled softly. "I'm good. How are you? Did I do good?"  
"I'm great and you were amazing, Ray, brilliant" Mikey said sweetly.  
Ray smiled wider. "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome" Mikey chuckled.  
Ray kissed Mikey's cheek again and sat back, pulling up his own jeans.  
"Do you want to go back to the bus now?" Mikey asked.  
"Can we? I'm exhausted." Ray rubbed his eye.  
"Yeah, come on" Mikey said and stood up then pulled his pants up. 

"Nope, I think it was something about you being a dirty slut," Frank purred. He licked Gerard's neck, tasting his skin. "Are you, Gerard?"  
Gerard tipped his head back. "Oh... That, yeah I am a dirty slut so so dirty"  
"My dirty whore..." Frank purred. "Get on your knees, slut. I'm going to teach you how whores are supposed to be used."  
Gerard dropped to his knees and opened Frank's jeans.  
Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and gripped it firmly. "Want my cock?"  
Gerard gasped and shoved Frank's trousers and underwear down. "Yes, sir"  
"Then you know what I want. Beg for it." Frank pulled Gerard's head back by the hair.  
Gerard groaned softly. "Please sir, let me pleasure you with my mouth, let me show you what an inviting, wet, warm throat I have, please let me do my job as your slut"  
Frank groaned. "You keep getting better at this. Do it, slut. Show me what you're good for."

Ray finished fixing his clothes and then followed Mikey.  
Mikey got off the bus and walked to their own.  
Ray stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "That was one crazy party."  
"Yeah!" Mikey chuckled. "It was pretty great"  
"I can't believe that just happened." Ray laughed.  
"I swear, orgies happen wherever Frank and Gerard go!" Mikey chuckled.  
"I know, right?" Ray's face was something between amused and shocked. "It's like those two dragged me into this crazy world where orgies can happen at the drop of a hat! Do you know how difficult it was for me to get laid before they suddenly decided they wanted a threesome with me?"  
Mikey raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? But! You're Ray Toro! How could it be hard for you to get laid?"  
"Oh, please." Ray rolled his eyes. "Have you looked at me? I'm not exactly the one our fans lust after."  
"Oh, trust me, I've looked at you more than enough and I can't imagine a person who wouldn't lust after you" Mikey said matter-of-factly. 

Gerard licked his lips then wrapped them around Frank's cock.  
Frank watched him, lips parted and lip ring glistening silver.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's cock like it was the only thing he wanted in the world.  
Frank let his eyes fall closed for a second but quickly opened them again. He didn't want to miss a thing. "Pretty whore mouth..."  
Gerard moaned in agreement and licked the underside of Frank's cock slowly.  
Frank grunted and pushed more of himself into Gerard's mouth. "This is what you should always do. Stay on your knees like a good obedient slut and service me..."  
Gerard groaned, his throat vibrating, he looked up at Frank.  
"You like that." It wasn't a question. Frank rocked his hips, fucking Gerard's mouth. "You like the idea of being nothing but my little cocksucker, always ready to take my cock."  
Gerard made a sound of agreement and loosened his jaw muscles.  
"Maybe that's what I'll do when we get to your house in LA." Frank's voice was rough and husky as he started fucking Gerard's mouth. "Keep you always slick and desperate to be used..." He moaned, throwing his head back.

Ray blushed. "Uh. Thank you, I guess?" he scratched the back of his neck. "But you don't have to say that stuff. I know I'm not handsome. It's okay. I have other stuff going for me, right?"  
Mikey looked close to angry. "You /are/ handsome, and whilst you do have other things going for you, I won't let you think you're not beautiful"  
"I'm not. I look weird." Ray frowned at his feet.  
As they got to their bus Mikey pushed Ray against the side of it. "Stop it"  
Ray's back hit the bus and he stared at Mikey, wide-eyed. "Dude."  
"Shut up and listen to me. You are gorgeous and don't even think about thinking otherwise, do you understand, Ray Toro?" Mikey said sharply.  
Ray stared at Mikey. "...okay?" he said. He seemed skeptical. His mouth twisted in a grimace. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I'm just me."  
Mikey groaned in frustration. "You are really good fucking looking and stop disagreeing with me because the only reason you didn't get laid before was because you thought you wouldn't be able to, not because people didn't want you! Got it? You're fucking amazing and the only person that doesn't see it is you!"  
Ray opened his mouth and closed it again. "Okay," he said finally, frowning. "If you say so."  
Mikey crossed his arms and stormed off, onto the bus. 

Gerard sucked whenever Frank was pulling out of his mouth.  
"Ah, fuck, fuck." Frank's hands tightened on Gerard's hair. "Fucking perfect mouth..." He could feel that heat between his legs.  
Gerard moaned and grazed his teeth along Frank's cock.  
Frank whimpered. "Going to come," he warned. "Ready to swallow it, bitch?"  
"Mmm!" Gerard hummed and looked Frank right in the eyes.  
Frank thrust in one last time and came, his legs shaking. "Oh, fuck..."  
Gerard swallowed and put his hands firmly on Frank's hips, he pulled away making a wet 'pop'.  
Frank braced his weight on his forearm and rested his forehead against it. "Fuck," he gasped. "That was amazing."  
Gerard smiled. "Good, I'm glad"  
Frank stepped back to give Gerard space to stand up and offered him a hand.

Ray stayed where he was for a while, more confused than ever, before following him in. "I'm sorry?"  
"Mmhmm" Mikey shrugged.  
Ray sat on the couch, his hands between his knees. "It's not that I think you're lying to me, it's that it's hard for me to believe it. I've been thinking this way since I was a little kid, you can't just change that."  
"Why? Who told you you're not beautiful?" Mikey's voice softened somewhat.  
"Everyone from the first girl I had a crush on to my friends in high school to... everyone!" Ray lowered his head. "Even our fans say so. I've read their messages in the forums. Some say you should kick me out and get a prettier guitarist to fill for me."  
Mikey growled. "They're all idiots, every single one of them, you know? And if any of 'fans' said that.... They might as well stop calling themselves our fans"  
Ray shrugged. "It's fine. I stopped minding eventually." He lifted his head. "It doesn't matter how I look. I'm a good guy, I'm hard-working, and I can fucking shred." He grinned. "That's all that matters to me."  
Mikey nodded slowly. "It's not fair though..."

Gerard used Frank's hand to pull himself up.  
Frank hugged Gerard close and kissed the corner of his lips. "I'm sorry I reacted that way earlier," he whispered. "I love you."  
Gerard nuzzled Frank. "I love you too and it's okay"  
Frank kissed Gerard's mouth softly. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
"Oh, I know" Gerard winked playfully.  
"Good. You /should/ know." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek and hugged him close.  
Gerard cuddles Frank happily.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. "You know what I'm really going to do when we get to your house in LA?" he asked quietly.

Ray shrugged again, making his hair bounce a little with the gesture. "It's fine. I figure those who matter will be able to see through it."  
Mikey knelt on the couch next to Ray and hugged him tightly.  
Ray turned into the embrace and hugged him back, smiling. "Don't sweat the small stuff, Mikey," he said softly, rubbing his back. "It's okay. And thank you for thinking I'm attractive."  
Mikey kissed Ray softly. "I swear, I will try everyday to make you see how beautiful you are, okay? Please let me try"  
Ray gasped. "Mikey, you... what..."  
"You heard me" Mikey whispered.  
"Are you asking... what are you asking?" Ray cupped the back of Mikey's neck and touched their foreheads together.  
Mikey closed his eyes. "I'm not quite sure yet"  
Ray smiled wryly. He kissed Mikey's cheek. "You're a good guy, Mikey."

"What?" Gerard smiled softly.  
Frank lifted his head from Gerard's shoulder. "Laundry," he said, completely serious.  
"Wait, what?" Gerard raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm not even kidding, man. I'm going to take all my clothes off, take yours off, I'm going to fill your washing machines with dirty clothes, and then I'm going to drag us both to the bathroom to have a proper fucking bath." Frank nodded solemnly.  
Gerard laughed happily. "My hero!"  
"Thank you." Frank giggled. "And then we're going to your bedroom and we're going to sleep for a week. And fuck. But mostly sleep."  
"Mostly sleep? That's a bit boring" Gerard teased him.  
"Fucking is tiring. And also I miss beds like, a lot. But don't worry. You'll be getting plenty of orgasms." Frank smirked at him.  
"I better be" Gerard chuckled then kissed Frank's forehead. 

"If you say so..." Mikey smiled lightly.  
"I do." Ray kissed Mikey's cheek again. "Thank you."  
"Don't thank me yet" Mikey stroked Ray's hair back.  
"You don't know why I'm thanking you." Ray pointed out, tilting his head.  
Mikey blinked. "O-okay, why?"  
Ray smiled sweetly. "For mattering." He hugged Mikey, patting his back.  
Mikey hugged Ray tightly. "Oh... Oh okay"  
Ray patted Mikey's back and pulled back.  
Mikey nodded. "Alright, I'll gonna go to bed now, night" he stood up, gave Ray a quick wave then went to the bunk area.  
"Good night!" Ray returned the wave. He sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. He shook his head and followed him into the bunk are to get in his own bunk.  
Mikey went to bed, he fell asleep quickly.  
Ray pulled the curtain of his bunk closed and soon fell asleep.

Frank closed his eyes. "Have I failed to deliver so far?" Frank cracked an eye open.  
"Not at all" Gerard kissed the eyelid that was still closed.  
Frank giggled. "See? Plus," he added solemnly, "I want to do all kinds of dirty shit with you." He purred.  
Gerard smiled widely. "I can't wait"  
"I have plans for you, Way. Big plans." Frank chuckled.  
"Am I allowed to know these plans?" Gerard fluttered his eyelashes.  
"Some of them are a surprise." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "But some I can tell you. Like my plan of fucking you, coming inside you, then making you wear a buttplug so you have my cum inside you all day," he purred.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I like that plan" he kissed Frank's cheek. "I have surprised for you too, you know" he grinned.  
Frank grinned, his eyes wide. "Oh, really? Do I get a clue?"  
"It's something you'll definitely really like, that's all I'm saying" Gerard said.  
"Can't wait for it. Your last surprise of making a pillow fort was amazing." Frank rocked on his toes.

Gerard chuckled. "Well, I'm /full/ of amazing surprises so..."  
"I can tell." He kissed Gerard's neck and nuzzled his shoulder. "You are the best boyfriend ever."  
Gerard giggled softly. "You flatter me, young man"  
Frank scowled. "Who are you calling a young man, you old bastard." He nudged Gerard playfully.  
"You" Gerard shrugged and grinned. "So young and inexperienced, that's how I like 'em" Gerard winked. "Wait... Shit, I just realised how creepy that sounded...."  
"Ew. My boyfriend is a creepy old man." Frank made a grossed out face. "And I'm not inexperienced, motherfucker! I've been around the block and I've done things that would boggle your mind."  
Gerard laughed. "Like what? 'Cause I've been 'around the block' too"  
"There was this time I set up a gang bang for my boyfriend." Frank teased him. He shrugged. "I dunno. I've done a lot of shit. From going down on a girl in a confessional to petplay to... fuck, everything. What about you?"  
"In a confessional?! Oh my fucking god... No way...." Gerard looked shocked. "Well, I can't say I've ever done in such a controversial place but yeah, petplay is cool and, you might not believe this one but... I was a leather daddy.... As well as a leather bitch later but still"

Frank giggled. "What can I say, man. The taboo was sexy." Frank arched his eyebrows. "Wow. Really? A leather daddy? I never took you for the type. How did that one happen?"  
"It was just once... I don't even know how it happened... " Gerard shook his head. "It was a strange day"  
"You should tell me the story of how that happened." Frank rested his chin on Gerard's shoulder.  
"Well... I went to this club and because I'm me, I started flirting with the manager, he asked if I want to make some money from being there and I said that I'd do anything for him for free, please don't comment on that, so he smirked.... God, that smirk was pure evil, I loved it, so I let him put me in leather, I got confused when he gave me a tool belt with paddles, whips and all sort of things attached to it. But then he explained the rules quickly and I was a lather daddy for a night!" Gerard said, sounding like he still couldn't believe it happened.  
Frank burst out laughing. "Oh man. Only you, Gee." He sucked on his lipring, grinning. "Did you top anyone?"  
"Well yeah... People were coming in all night.... My god! This one girl just begged to be whipped until she bled, it was so awkward.... I had to explain that the fucking /policy/ says I can't leave more than a bruise...." Gerard shook his head.  
Frank snorted. "Aw. Did you enjoy it?" He arched his eyebrows.

Gerard blushed. "Not the awkward bits but yeah... I guess I did"  
"Cool." Frank pushed his bangs off his eyes. "What was about it you enjoyed?"  
"I don't know... They just.... It was well.... It was different and exciting I guess" Gerard nodded.  
Frank nodded, his cheek moving against his shoulder. "I don't know if I could do that for you," he said quietly. "You know how I get when I... when I don't feel in control. But we could work something up. Come up with some sort of compromise."  
"We don't have to, it's okay" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's forehead.  
"But I want to." Frank lifted his head from his shoulder and looked at Gerard in the eye. "There are things I won't do, but if it's something I can give you, I want to give it to you."  
"Yeah?" Gerard smiled and stroked Frank's hair back. "Thank you" he kissed Frank's nose.  
"Yeah." Frank kissed Gerard on the lips. "Do you want to go back to our bus?"  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, let's go..." He took Frank's hand and pulled him out. 

Back in the main section of the bus, Jimmy was dancing on top of a table for an adoring audience.  
"I love these people," Frank said. "Go find your clothes."  
Gerard chuckled. "One sec..." He went up to Jimmy and smacked his ass. "Work it, girl!" He laughed then winked and ran off to find his clothes.  
Jimmy laughed. "I like you, kid! Alright, who else wants to smack my money maker!" Jimmy bent over and wiggled his ass at the audience.  
Frank stood nearby to watch, chuckling to himself.  
Gerard got dressed then skipped back to Frank's side.  
"Hey!" Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist and kissed him. "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah... Just..." Gerard smacked Jimmy's ass again lightly. "See ya around Jimmy!" He grinned. "Yeah! I'm ready to go"  
"Your sure? I'm sure Jimmy would love to get a proper spanking." Frank giggled.  
Gerard chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure, come on"  
Frank put an arm over Gerard's shoulders. "Let's go, then!" They walked out of the bus. "I'm glad I packed earlier today, I'm exhausted..."  
"Mmm, I definitely need some sleep right now" Gerard agreed. 

"Some sleep, some cuddles, and then tomorrow we'll catch a plane to LA." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah" he smiled.  
"I haven't been in California in years. It will be fun." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. They reached the bus and Frank opened the door for Gerard. "After you."  
Gerard got on the bus. "Thank you, sir" he chuckled.  
Frank walked behind him. "Mmh, I love it when you call me that."  
"I know you do, I'll use it against you one day" Gerard said playfully.  
"You kind of have already." Frank entered the bunk area and took his clothes off. "Using my t-shirt to clean you wasn't a good idea. I have no clean t-shirts left." He sighed. "Also, I kind of want to burn it, now."  
Gerard chuckled. "I have a spare semi-clean shirt if you want to borrow it"  
"That'd be awesome. That shirt has cum from like five different people on it." Frank made a face at it. He got under the sheets in his bunk and made space for Gerard.

Gerard smiled and got in the bunk with Frank. "That it does"  
Frank hugged him close, their bare skin brushing together. "So did you a while ago." He giggled.  
Gerard grinned. "Yep! And it was awesome"  
"You're amazing." Frank kissed Gerard's chest and hugged him close.  
Gerard hugged back tightly. "I know" he kissed Frank's nose.  
Frank cupped his cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."  
Gerard smiled. "I love you so much" he whispered.  
Frank kissed him, smiling against his mouth.  
Gerard kissed back softly.  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's chest. "It's going to be weird, being off tour. But I'm going to enjoy our time together in LA."  
Gerard petted Frank's hair gently. "Yeah, I know what you mean"

"I'm really excited about spending time with you," Frank whispered, letting his eyes fall closed.  
"Me too, Frankie, sleep tight" Gerard kissed Frank's forehead.  
"You too," Frank mumbled, and soon he was asleep, his body entangled with Gerard's.  
Gerard fell asleep, smiling.


	28. Going home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part, the next part will continue with Frank and Gerard being at home. Also, let me know if any of you, my wonderful readers would like to know what happened to Brendon and Spencer. If yes, I will make a new series for them and I will most likely only upload some bits, not all of it.

Gerard woke up the next morning and decided to be evil. "Boo!" He said loudly.   
Frank woke up with a start and nearly elbowed Gerard in the side. "What? What happened!" He blinked. Groaning, he covered his head with a pillow. "Gerard, you douchebag."  
Gerard laughed. "I love you tooooo!!" He said happily and took Frank's pillow away before straddling him. "Come on, say good morning to me" he grinned.   
Frank grumbled, slapping weakly at Gerard's arms. "How are you so cheerful, it must be super early." He yawned.  
Gerard shrugged. "I'm just in a good mood, now say good morning to me"  
Frank rubbed his eye. "Good morning. Now come down here and cuddle me." He hugged Gerard, a huge smile on his face. "Your lord demands to be snuggled!"  
Gerard hugged Frank tightly. "Heyyy"  
Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Mmh, this pleases me. Good job."  
Gerard giggled. "Do I get a gold star?"

"You get my unconditional love. Not the same, I know," Frank teased him, poking Gerard's nose.  
Gerard bit Frank's finger quickly.   
"Hey! Stop that, motherfucker!" Frank giggled. "You're going to spend twelve hours sitting down in a plane today, you don't want me to spank you again."  
Gerard chuckled. "That's debatable" he grinned and kissed Frank quickly.   
Frank chuckled. "You know, somehow I knew you'd say that. Painslut," he purred. "Okay, in that case be nice and I might spank you one last time before we board the plane."  
Gerard licked his lips, slow and deliberate. "Will you get my ass all nice and red? Will you bruise it for me, sir?"  
Frank felt warmth spread down his stomach. "Hell yeah, I will. I'll get your ass so bruised and sore you'll spend the whole trip squirming on your seat, feeling just how hard I smacked you." He reached down to squeeze Gerard's ass, his fingers pressing on the already bruised skin.   
Gerard moaned deeply. "Yeah, I'll squirm on the seat just like I do in bed when you tease me" he smirked.  
"And every time you squirm you'll feel the seat pressing against your bruises," Frank said, voice low and husky. He kneaded Gerard's ass, digging his fingers in the firm muscle, making it hurt. "You'll be moving around so much, you brat, I might even have to punish you right there and then and spank you again in front of everyone."

Gerard groaned. "Yes, sir, you should always spank me when I'm bad, no matter who will be able to see it"   
"And they will see you. And hear you." Frank smirked. He raised his hand and brought it down on Gerard's ass. "They might even cheer because you will have been so. fucking. bad." He punctuated the last three words with a smack.  
Gerard gasped and moaned. "So bad, sir, such a dirty, fucking whore"  
"I bet you will even misbehave on purpose just so I punish you. Dirty painslut..." Frank growled. He alternated between both cheeks, smacking first one then the other.  
Gerard cried out. "Yes! Oh god, sir, you see right through me, I love it when you punish me like this!"  
"Would you shut up?!" Mikey yelled from his bunk.   
Frank burst into giggles. "You were listening?" He hid his face against Gerard's neck, unable to stop laughing.  
"We were," said Ray's voice from the bunk above theirs.

Gerard giggled. "You dirty bastards! Give us some privacy!"  
"Then stop being so bloody loud!" Mikey whined.  
"I was trying to sleep!" Ray complained. "It's not my fault your bunk is under mine!"  
"Don't lie, Ray, you love having us under you," Frank said between giggles.  
"Under him, over him, I doubt he minds too much" Gerard said teasingly.   
Mikey laughed.   
"Shut uuup," Ray whined from above them.  
"Yeah, Gee, shut up," Frank smacked Gerard's ass, still laughing. "You're so mean, teasing Ray like that." He smacked it three more times.  
Gerard moaned loudly. "Oh, I'm a bad boy!" He grinned.   
Frank snickered. "And bad boys get punished!" He smacked Gerard's ass again and there was a choked moan from the bunk above theirs.

Gerard gasped and groaned. "Oh fuck!" He took a deep breath. "Baby, I think Ray wants to be a part of this"  
"Do you, Ray?" Frank raised his voice. A strangled sound came from above them. "Are you jerking off?"  
"No!" Ray protested.  
"Do you want to?" Frank snickered. Ray didn't reply. Frank slapped Gerard's ass one more time. "Go get him."  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded quickly then got out of their bunk and into Ray's. "Hey baby Ray" he grinned at him.   
Ray was curled up in his bunk, gripping his pillow so tight his knuckles were white, as if he was afraid that if he let it go his hands would move somewhere else. "Uh. Hey."  
Gerard straddled Ray slowly and put his hands on his chest. "So..." He moved one hand down Ray's chest and tummy. "I hear you enjoyed listening to me and Frank"  
"I didn't mean to." Ray blushed. He laid on his back on the bunk, his erection pressing against his pajama bottoms.  
"Didn't you?" Gerard smirked, he hooked a finger in the waistband of Ray's pyjama bottoms.   
Ray squirmed under him. "It wouldn't have been very... polite of me." His face turned a darker shade of red. Frank got out of his bunk and crossed his arms on Ray's bunk, perching his chin on top of them to watch.

Mikey watched from his own bunk.   
Gerard leaned down to kiss along Ray's jawline. "But you liked hearing it anyway, you loved the fact we were loud" he grinned.   
Ray gasped and lifted his chin to let Gerard kiss him more comfortably. "I... I shouldn't have been spying on you guys," he settled for. "Not that I was /spying/..."  
"Sure you weren't." Frank winked an eye at Gerard.  
Gerard bit his lip. "I think you were, I think you were listening on purpose, because you get off on it" he kissed Ray softly on the lips.   
Mikey grinned from his bunk. "Is that right, Ray? Are you a dirty boy who likes to listen?"  
Ray whimpered against his mouth. When Gerard stopped kissing him, he whined, "No, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..." but even as he talked his hips kept rocking forward as if seeking something to rub against.  
"You can totally tell he's getting off on this." Frank chuckled. "Do you like being embarrassed, Ray?"  
Ray's only answer was to whimper.

"I think you should answer the question, Ray" Gerard murmured in his ear then licked behind it, he put a thigh between Ray's legs. "Rub yourself off on it"  
Ray let out an agonized moan. "/Yes/. Yes, yes, I'm a dirty boy who likes to listen," he whimpered. The moment Gerard's words were out of his mouth he was humping his leg, rubbing himself against Gerard's thigh.  
"Damn. That's hot," Frank breathed.  
"Oh, fuck, I can feel how hard you are, it's so sexy" Gerard moaned, he pressed his mouth to Ray's neck and sucked on it.   
"Yeah, Ray. You're so hard and big..." Frank watched them, eyes wide.  
Ray moaned louder. He gripped Gerard's hips and bared his throat to him. "Please, please..."  
"Please what?" Gerard asked and licked across Ray's neck sloppily.   
Mikey got up and stood next to Frank.   
Frank nudged Mikey a shared a smile with him.  
"P-please order me around." Ray gripped Gerard's shoulders gently, his chest rising and falling as he panted. "Please embarrass me," he whimpered.

Mikey grinned back at Frank.   
Gerard smirked and nibbled on Ray's jawline. "Look at you, begging to be used, are you shameless, Ray?" He rubbed his thigh on Ray's crotch. "Look how hard you are"  
"Not shameless," he mumbled, his face red. Ray made soft, high noises, his hips moving jerkily to rub his erection against Gerard's thigh.  
"Do what Gerard told you. Look at yourself," Frank ordered him.  
"I..." Ray closed his eyes tight.  
"Look... look how pretty and desperate you are, perfect" Mikey said quietly.   
Gerard slipped his hands under Ray's shirt and scratched down his sides gently.   
Ray opened his eyes, but didn't dare look down between his legs, looking at the other three instead. "I can't..." He gasped and arched into Gerard's touch.  
"Yeah, you can." Frank reached forward to squeeze Gerard's calf. "Make him look, Gee."  
Gerard nodded and gripped Ray's hair and tugged to force him to look down on himself. He made sure not to hurt Ray though.   
Ray looked down at himself, at the bulge tenting his pajama bottoms, and moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He thrusted harder and faster against Gerard's thigh, gripping his shoulders.  
"What did you see, Ray?" Frank growled, but Ray only whimpered in response.

"Did you see how hard you are? Did you see your big cock pressing against my thigh?" Gerard teased him, he licked up Ray's neck then nibbled on his earlobe.   
Ray moaned and nodded jerkily. "Yes, yes, please keep talking," he whispered. He was so hard, dripping so much precome he wouldn't be surprised if Gerard could feel it wetting the front of his pajama bottoms, and the thought of it was filthy hot.  
"You're going to come against my thigh, Ray, isn't that dirty? You're going to ruin your pyjamas" Gerard murmured. "Such a lovely, dirty boy"  
Ray nodded and kissed Gerard's face sloppily, humping his thigh faster and faster. "Yes, yes, so dirty, oh please sir let me come, please," he told Gerard.   
"Mmmmyes, come for me, baby Ray" Gerard murmured.   
Mikey watched attentively.   
Ray arched his back and came, the wetness soaking through the fabric of his pants and spreading to Gerard's skin. He slumped back, panting and so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open.  
"Holy fucK," Frank breathed. "That was so hot."  
Gerard stroked Ray's hair gently. "You did so good" he kissed Ray's cheek. 

Ray smiled sleepily. "Thank you, sir," he whispered.  
"You don't have to call me sir" Gerard chuckled softly and nuzzled Ray gently.   
Ray blinked. "Oh. Sorry." He covered his face with his hands and laughed. "Oh wow. I feel like I'm drunk."  
"That's endorphins. Wow, man. You really get off on being embarrassed, uh?" Frank gaped.  
"Of course he does, look at how cute he is!" Gerard giggled.   
"So gorgeous" Mikey added with a grin.   
Ray turned his head away, blushing. "I'm not, shut up!" He was smiling, though.  
Frank stroked Ray's hair and smiled at Gerard. "You did great, too, Gee."  
"Thank youuuu!" Gerard said happily.   
Mikey chuckled.   
Ray moved his hands away from his face. "Mmh."  
Frank took Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think you've earned a reward."

Mikey kissed Ray's cheek. "How are you?"  
"I did?" Gerard asked excitedly.   
"So good." Ray smiled at Mikey. "That was so intense..."  
"Yeah, love. You were so fucking hot," Frank purred. "What do you think, Mikes? Has he earned a reward?"  
Mikey kissed Ray softly on the lips. "Good" he looked over at Frank. "Oh yeah, he definitely deserves a reward."  
"Mmhm." Ray kissed Gerard's cheek. He still felt a little fuzzy.  
"Any requests, Gee?" Frank had a couple of ideas, but he wanted to see what Gerard would ask for, first.  
"I'll gladly accept whatever you have to offer" Gerard purred.   
Ray laid there contently, petting Gerard's back.  
"Sweet. You guys want to join us?" he asked Mikey and Ray.  
"Sure!"Mikey agreed. 

"To the studio then! Unless Ray has a problem with that?" Frank teased him.  
Ray sighed. "If you can't beat them... To the studio it is."  
Gerard laughed and got out of the bunk quickly, he started skipping to the studio then suddenly stopped and turned around to look at the rest. "Unless you'd rather have me crawl" he winked.   
"This is why you're the perfect little slut," Frank purred he tugged Gerard close and kissed him hungrily. "On your hands and knees. Crawl there," he said when they pulled apart.  
"Mmmmm yes sir!" Gerard got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the studio, his ass sticking out in the air.   
Mikey chuckled softly. "Fucking idiot" he mumbled. "Ray you coming?"  
"/My/ fucking idiot," Frank corrected Mikey as he followed him, eyes fixed on Gerard's bottom.  
"Oh, yeah." Ray got out of his bunk and grimaced. "My pants are all sticky now."  
Gerard got to the door and waited.   
"Then take them off" Mikey smirked slightly.   
Frank opened the door for Gerard. "Sluts first," he said with a cheeky grin.  
Ray looked down at them. "Uh. I guess. Frank and Gerard are naked already."

Gerard chuckled softly and crawled inside.  
"And, naked Ray is always a bonus!" Mikey exclaimed happily.  
Frank followed him in. "Is my slut enjoying himself?"  
Ray hesitated before taking off his shirt and his pajama bottoms, but he didn't remove his underwear.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard said quietly.   
Mikey hooked a finger in the waistband of Ray's underwear.   
Frank crouched down next to him and touched their lips together.   
Ray made no gesture to stop him, just blushed harder.  
Gerard kissed Frank softly.   
Mikey smiled and pulled Ray's underwear down. "Perfect"

Frank gave Gerard's lips on last kiss and touched their foreheads together. "I think you're going to like this surprise."  
Ray made an aborted gesture to cover himself before forcing himself to keep his hands at his sides.  
"I can't wait, sir" Gerard smiled sweetly.   
"There's a good, pretty boy, come on" Mikey grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him to the studio.   
Frank kissed him again. He couldn't not kiss him, when Gerard was being so cute.  
Ray looked like he was going to say something, but he thought better of it. He let Mikey lead him into the studio.  
Gerard kissed back excitedly.   
"You alright there?" Mikey asked.   
Frank pulled back with a smile. "Those two are taking a while."  
Ray nodded. "Yeah, uh. I was going to say I'm not pretty -- but I didn't say it."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "They're secretly making out"  
Mikey kissed Ray quickly. "You shouldn't even think it" he kissed him again. "Now, come on" takes you inside the studio. "Hey guys"

"Hot." Frank giggled. He sat down on the floor and stroked Gerard's hair.  
"I'll work on not saying it, and then we'll see about not thinking it." Ray rolled his eyes. "Hey."  
"Hey, what's up! Want to use my whore?" Frank kissed Gerard's cheek sweetly.  
Mikey nodded at Ray "okay...".   
Gerard giggled happily.   
"Oh yes! Who wouldn't want a go?" Mikey grinned.   
"Yeah, Gerard is a treat." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "And he's been very, very good today, so as a reward I'm going to allow him to act like the perfect slut he is," he cooed, rubbing their noses together.  
"Uh, I'm kind of down for the time being." Ray frowned down at himself. "But I can help."  
"Nice!" Mikey said.   
Gerard casually opened his mouth widely. 

Frank snickered. "Greedy cocksucker." He stood up. "I'm going to get something from my bunk. Do you guys mind keeping Gee entertained while I'm gone?"  
Ray sat down on the floor next to Gerard. "Yeah. We'll keep him busy." He kissed Gerard's neck.  
Gerard stretched his neck out for Ray. "Mmm"  
Mikey went over too and crouched next to Gerard, he moved his hands around Gerard's body gently, occasionally scratching sharply.   
Frank returned carrying with him a what looked like a toilet bag. He stood by the door, watching them. "Beautiful," he said.   
Ray's lips curled into a smile against Gerard's neck.  
"We are indeed" Mikey chuckled. "So sweet of you to notice" he fluttered his eyelashes at Frank.   
Gerard giggled softly.   
Frank winked an eye at Mikey. "Thank you." He left the toilet bag by Gerad and knelt behind him. He licked him from the base of his spine to his neck and bit the back of his throat. He reached back to squeeze Gerard's ass.  
Ray sat back to watch, content with that for now.  
Gerard arched into the touch and groaned when he was bitten. "F-fuck..." 

Frank smirked against the back of his neck. He ran his hand down Gerard's back. "So Gerard. We've been going easy on your ass, since the other day the three of us fucked you. How is your ass feeling?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "Ready to be used, sir" he wiggled his ass playfully.   
"Nice," Frank purred. A finger slid between his cheeks to rub at his entrance. "All of your holes are going to be used. How does that make my slut feel?  
Ray gasped next to Gerard.  
Gerard moaned and pressed against the touch. "It makes me feel excited" he said and bit his lip.   
Mikey smirked. "Good"  
Frank pushed gently against the ring of muscle, but not hard enough to press inside him. "My slut loves being used," Frank told the other too, his voice full of pride.  
"Gee deserves it," Ray started to say, shyly, and when Frank smiled at him he continued after kissing Gerard's cheek. "He was so good earlier, he deserves this reward.  
Gerard smiled to himself. "Thank you" he said quietly.   
"Mmm, such a good boy" Mikey added.   
Frank kissed the small of his back. "The best." He gave Gerard's backside a playful smack. "Which is why I'm planning to reward him with a good spanking as I fuck him."

Gerard yelped a little then grinned to himself.  
Frank gave Gerard's ass cheek a sharp bite. "Ray, give me the lube, will you? Only the lube. It's in the bag."  
Ray took the toilet bag Frank had brought and unzipped it. His eyes widened at what he saw inside it. "Is that..."  
"Shush, don't ruin the surprise." Frank winked an eye at Ray.   
Gerard gasped and moaned. "Mmmfuck, what surprise sir?" He asked quietly.   
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Frank slapped Gerard's ass again, laughing. He took the lube Ray was offering and slicked his fingers before pushing one into Gerard. He was gentler than usual, mindful of the fact that the last time Gerard had gotten fucked, he had gotten fucked by the three of them.  
"No, sir, sorry..." Gerard moaned and rolled his hips down on the finger immediately.   
"You want this so badly, don't you?" Mikey asked and Gerard nodded quickly.   
Frank rubbed Gerard's sweet spot. "That's okay. My little whore is so eager," Frank told Mikey conversationally.  
Ray stroked Gerard's back sedately.

Gerard whimpered and moaned. "Yes, there, right there"  
Mikey smiled. "It must be nice having a whore like that"  
Frank continued pressing against that spot, massaging it. "It is. My whore knows exactly how to serve me and please me," he said, his voice full of love and affection.   
"...why do I think that's romantic." Ray hid his face against Gerard's neck, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.  
Gerard let his head fall forward as he moaned deeply.   
"Because it is!" Mikey chuckles. "In a weird way, it really is"   
"It totally is." Frank took slid a second finger into Gerard and kept pressing against that spot. "My slutty boy serves me well, and I take care of my whore and make sure he has everything he wants." Frank kissed Gerard's back.  
"That does sound very nice," Ray said softly.  
Gerard bucked his hips. "Oh please sir, more"  
Mikey petted Ray's hair quickly then stroked Gerard's back. 

"Needy. Just the way a whore is supposed to be," Frank stroked Gerard's thigh. He slid a third finger in and used them to stretch Gerard, rubbing his sweet spot and pressing against his inner walls.  
Ray smiled at Mikey. He moved to lift Gerard's chin and kiss him.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Yes, sir, so so needy" he kissed Ray, moaning into his mouth.   
Ray stroked Gerard's cheek as they kissed.  
Frank fucked him with three fingers, thrusting them in and out of him.  
Gerard sucked on Ray's bottom lip and moved one hand to Ray's shoulder.   
Ray moaned against his mouth and deepened the kiss.  
Gerard slipped his tongue into Ray's mouth.   
Ray tangled their tongues together, stroking Gerard's hair.   
Frank removed his fingers from Gerard and settled down to watch them make out.

"Mmm" Gerard made pleased noises and licked the roof of Ray's mouth.   
"They're cute like that" Mikey murmured to Frank.   
Ray sucked gently on Gerard's tongue, moaning against his mouth.  
"They really are." Frank smiled at them. "We're going to miss you guys."  
Gerard moaned and closed his eyes.   
"Hey, we can meet up from time to time, I promised to cook for all of you, didn't I?" Mikey chuckled.   
"Damn right you did, and I plan to hold you to that, motherfucker." Frank pointed at Mikey.  
Ray pulled back, panting, his lips tingling.  
Gerard smiled sweetly at Ray.   
Mikey chuckled. "I'll cook, don't worry!"  
"No meat, remember!"  
Ray stroked Gerard's hair. "We better chime in before they start planning the menu for Mikey's dinner."  
"I know, I know" Mikey stuck his tongue out.   
Gerard cleared his throat. "Needy whore over here"

"Aw, sorry, love." Frank moved closer to him to kiss him on the lips. "I know how much you need to have all your holes used. Why don't you beg me to fuck you and Mikey to use your mouth, so we'll remember exactly how greedy you are for our cocks?"  
"...sounds reasonable." Ray blushed.  
Gerard bit his lip. "Please, use my holes, they're so needy, I want to be filled. Mikey, you know how nicely I'll suck your cock and you can even fuck my throat, please. And Frankie, please fuck my ass, I'll clench for you if you like, make myself so tight"  
"Mmh. It's hard to turn down an offer like that." Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and tugged, forcing him to kneel and sit on his heels. "And what about Ray? What will you do for him?"  
Ray open his mouth to say something about how he was okay with watching, but Frank shook his head, and he closed his mouth.  
Gerard licked his lips. "I still have my hands free. I can jerk him off, will you let me do that for you, Ray? Please" he looked at Ray through his eyelashes.   
Ray practically choked on his own tongue in his haste to reply. "Yes please?"  
"Mmh, that's a good whore, thinking of how to please everyone." Frank kissed the side of Gerard's face. "If you're continue to be this good, maybe Ray will even come on your face to reward you."

"Mmmm yes! Thank you, sir!" Gerard grinned proudly.   
"Everything for my pretty boy," Frank cooed. He pushed Gerard down on his hands and knees gently. "Open up and get ready to suck Mikey's cock and jerk off Ray, slut."  
Mikey dropped his pants and took his shirt off he knelt in front of Gerard.   
Gerard opened his mouth widely and wrapped a hand around Ray's cock.  
Ray moaned brokenly. It had only been a few minutes since had had come, but watching the whole exchange between the other three had been enough to get him half hard, and Gerard's hand around him was quickly coaxing him into a full erection.  
Frank knelt behind Gerard and guided his cock to his entrance, rubbing the head against it teasingly.  
Gerard stroked Ray's cock gently to begin with, he stuck his ass out, asking for more.   
Mikey moved his cock into Gerard's mouth and moaned as he started to suck.   
Frank pushed into him, stretching him with his cock. "Fuck, that's good..."  
Ray gasped, looking down at Gerard's fist on him.

Gerard moaned as Frank pushed into him and sucked more eagerly.   
Mikey gasped. "Fuck, I think a cock up his ass makes him more motivated"  
"Of course it does. The slut loves when we use his holes." Frank gasped, thrusting deeper into him until he bottomed out and rocking inside him.  
Ray was dripping precum over Gerard's fist.  
Gerard rocked his hips back against Frank.   
"I'm going to start spanking you now," Frank warned him. "Careful with your teeth." Frank gave Gerard a few seconds to process his words before smacking his ass.  
Gerard groaned deeply and Mikey responded with a moan of his own and threw his head back, Gerard's hand sped up on Ray's cock.   
Frank kept thrusting in and out of Gerard, smacking Gerard's cheeks steadily and letting the burn and sting build.  
Ray gripped Mikey's head and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth.  
Mikey started to thrust into Gerard's mouth at the same pace as Frank so Gerard was filled from both ends at the same time. He kissed Ray back eagerly.   
Gerard couldn't stop moaning, he clenched around Frank's cock.   
Frank groaned brokenly. "That's it, good slut. Clench for me again." He smacked Gerard's bottom harder.  
Ray licked into Mikey's mouth as if he wanted to swallow he noises coming out of his lips.

Gerard clenched again.   
Mikey sucked nibbled on Ray's tongue.   
Frank slapped Gerard's backside in time with his thrusts, alternating between one cheek and the other. "Perfect little whore," Frank moaned. His movements were becoming less coordinated as he got closer to the edge.  
Ray whimpered against Mikey's mouth and kissed him harder.  
Mikey gasped against Ray's mouth.   
Gerard rubbed the tip of Ray's cock with his thumb.   
Ray pulled back and rested his cheek on Mikey's shoulder, panting. "I'm close. Please, sirs, may I come on Gerard's face?"  
Frank nodded. "You can if Mikey gives you permission."

"Mmmyeah, Ray, go on do it" Mikey gasped out.   
Gerard hummed his excitement.   
A couple more strokes and Ray was gone, covering Gerard's face with his come and shaking his hard he almost fell to the floor.  
"That's it, baby boy. Well done..." Frank stroked Gerard's bruised ass. "You two are doing great."  
Gerard moaned again as he felt Ray's cum hit his face, he let go off Ray's cock and squeezed Mikey's thigh instead.   
Mikey moaned. "Holy shit, that was so hot" he thrust into Gerard's throat more quickly.   
Ray sat back sleepily and stroked Gerard's back.  
"Gee?" Frank called Gerard. "Make your brother come."  
Gerard hummed and did all he could do with his mouth.   
"Fuck!" Mikey gasped and soon he was coming in Gerard's mouth with a groan.   
Ray was there to ease him down and help him sit down on the floor.  
"That's my good boy." Frank purred. He wrapped an arm around Gerard's middle and sat back on his heels, tugging Gerard with him so he was sitting on his lap with Frank's erection deep inside him. "Can you feel the bruises on your ass, bitch?" Frank rocked forward so his hips would press against them.

Mikey sighed happily and leaned against Ray.   
Gerard let out a broken moan. "Yes! They feel so good" his voice sounded hoarse.   
Ray wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders, taking his weight.  
"You're gonna ride me now, baby. You're going to fuck yourself on my cock and you're going to feel those bruises every single time you do," Frank growled into his ear. "But before that, I'm going to show you what will be your real reward. Ray, give Gerard the toilet bag, will you." Ray passed the toilet bag to Gerard. "Open it." Inside was a buttplug.  
Gerard opened the bag and gasped when he did. "Fuck" he started to ride Frank's cock hard and fast. "Thank you, sir"   
"Yeah, I know you'd love it," Frank purred. "You're going to be wearing that plug during the whole trip. Going to feel it every time you shift in your seat..." He groaned, hugging Gerard with one arm and reaching around him to stroke him with the other.  
"Yeah, I know you'd love it," Frank purred. "You're going to be wearing that plug during the whole trip. Going to feel it every time you shift in your seat..." He groaned, hugging Gerard with one arm and reaching around him to stroke him with the other.  
"I'm exactly as good as my love deserves." Frank kissed the side of Gerard's face, the only part of it he could reach from this possition.

Gerard moved faster on Frank's cock, clenching.   
Frank stroked him faster, rubbing the head and twisting his wrist. "So fucking good," he moaned.  
Gerard whimpered desperately. "Oh Frankie, can I come? Oh please"  
"Yeah, baby. Come for me," Frank whispered into his ear. "Show me how much you love this."  
Gerard came with a broken scream. "Fuck!" He stopped moving for a moment to calm down then started again and whimpered.   
Frank kept stroking him to drawn out the sensation until Gerard stopped moving. He hugged Gerard with both arms now. "Close," he moaned. "Going to fill you up with my come, do you like that?"  
"Oh yes, please, I want it so bad!" Gerard whined needily.   
Frank rocked up against Gerard and came, filling him with it and shaking against his back. He groaned and kissed Gerard's cheek clumsily, hugging him tight.  
Gerard slumped back against him. "Oh god..."

Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek. "Mmh, yeah. That was so good." He giggled.  
"Should I get off?" Gerard asked softly.   
"I thought you already had," Frank teased him gently. He kissed Gerard's neck. "Yeah, you can," he whispered.  
Gerard giggled and got off Frank slowly.   
Mikey smiled at them.   
Frank took Gerard's hips, helping him hold himself up. He sat on the floor cross legged and pulled Gerard into a hug. "How are you feeling, love?"  
Ray closed his eyes, sighing happily.  
"I'm feeling great!!" Gerard smiled happily.   
Mikey kissed the side of Ray's head.  
"Good." Frank kissed Gerard on the lips. "How are you guys?"  
"Mmh. Good." Ray laughed quietly.

"I'm fucking awesome!" Mikey chuckled.   
Gerard giggled happily. "And my Frankie?"  
"I feel fucking awesome." Frank giggled, hugging him tighter.  
"Good!" Gerard grinned and stroked his hair.   
Frank kissed Gerard's cheek... and the burst out laughing. "I got Ray's come on my lips."  
"Uh, sorry?" Ray arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh, please, you love it!" Mikey teased him.   
Gerard chuckled. "Who wouldn't?"  
Frank licked his lips clean. "Yeah, can't say I mind it." He hugged Gerard's middle and nuzzled the back of his neck.  
"You guys are weird." Ray frowned.   
Gerard smiled happily and turned his head to kiss Frank's cheek. "Hmmm, what do you mean, weird?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, for starters, you guys seem to be really into having my come on your face," Ray pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining."  
Frank snorted. "Whatever, it's hot. Dirty hot."  
"Absolutely filthy!" Gerard grinned and threw his arms in the air.   
"And we love filthy." Frank purred, smirking at Ray.  
"Oh. Uh. Well, if you ever feel like being filthy," Ray said in a choked off voice, pointing down at himself. "It's all yours," he squeaked.  
Gerard hopped off Frank's lap and threw himself at Ray. "Yaaaaaaaay!"  
Mikey laughed. "Fucking idiot"  
Ray caught Gerard. "Oh hey." He laughed and hugged the singer. "I guess you're happy I want to share my dick with you?"  
"Hey, hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about, motherfucker," Frank joked, grinning.  
"Sharing is caring, Frank" Mikey grinned at him.   
"Das right! Biatch!" Gerard grinned and licked Ray's cheek. 

"Oh, I love sharing Gerard." Frank winked an eye at them. "I was talking to you, motherfucker! You better take that stuff about my boyfriend being and idiot back!" He paused. "Did you just call me a bitch?"  
Ray bit his lip to muffle his laughter, blushing a little under Gerard's attentions.  
Mikey chuckled and shook his head.   
Gerard blinked a few times. "No...?" He smiled sheepishly.   
Frank smirked. "Do you need another spanking so soon after the last one?" he growled, but it was obvious he wasn't really serious.  
Ray covered Gerard's ass with his hands protectively. And then he realized how stupid that was and went back to hugging him, hoping the others hadn't noticed.  
"Awww that was cute, Ray" Mikey smiled and patted his head patronisingly.   
"And umm" Gerard cleared his throat. "Technically, I called you a biatch, not a bitch...." 

Ray lowered his head submissively, his face red and a small, pleased smile appearing on his lips.  
"That you did. Your ass might survive the day after all. Speaking of asses..." Frank started.  
"Oh my God, you can't start a sentence that way." Ray frowned.  
"I just did." Frank stuck his tongue out at him. "Speaking of asses," he repeated. "I have some bad news about the buttplug."  
Mikey kissed Ray's quickly and playfully.   
Gerard got off Ray to get on all fours and stick his ass out in the air.   
"Well then! Gerard wants the plug, apparently" Mikey said as if that wasn't obvious.  
Ray kissed back. He leaned forward, chasing Mikey's mouth with his own when he tried to pull away before stopping himself and straightening up, cheeks redder than before.  
"Yeah, about that. You can't put the plug on until we've gone through the airport's security. Sorry." Frank smiled apologetically. "I don't want to risk them noticing you have something up your ass during a pat down and you getting interrogated or arrested because they thought the buttplug was filled with drugs you were trying to smuggle into the States or something."

Mikey smirked then glanced at Frank. "Oh, you're cruel" he tutted then turned back to Ray, kissing him again.   
Gerard slowly lowered his ass and sat down. "Oh man!"  
Ray smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Mikey's waist to pull him close.  
"I'm sorry! This is one of those rare occasions when I'm not being cruel on purpose. We can't risk it, man. You could get thrown in jail." Frank scooted closer and stroked Gerard's cheek. "I can't let that happen. I have to protect you," he whispered.  
Mikey shuffled as close as possible and deepened the kiss.   
"S'okay, I know, I can't have it in, but I just kind of forgot and yeah..." Gerard said and slumped against Frank.   
Ray stroked Mikey's back. A lifetime of dating women who liked when he took charge made him instinctively try to take control of the kiss, licking into his mouth.  
Frank stroked Gerard's side. "I know, love. But think that you're going to spend twelve hours wearing it in the plane. Twelve hours, sitting on your sore ass, feeling the buttplug inside you."   
Mikey nipped Ray's tongue gently, almost scolding him silently and slid his tongue around Ray's mouth possessively.   
Gerard smiled widely. "It's going to be fucking great!"

There was some token resistance, Ray's tongue pushing back against Mikey's, before he melted into the kiss, letting Mikey take control with a whine.  
"I know, right?" Frank kissed Gerard's temple. "Am I the best boyfriend or what?"  
Mikey smirked when he felt Ray giving up control and sucked on his lip gently in form of reward.   
"You're the perfect boyfriend" Gerard smiled sweetly.   
Ray's mouth was soft and pliant against Mikey's. He let him take control of the kiss, trusting Mikey, his arms relaxed and loose around his waist.  
Frank grinned, pleased with himself. "Thank you."  
Mikey stroked Ray's back and kissed him again deeply.   
"You're very welcome!" Gerard grinned. "Wheee!" He put his arms up and laid back.   
Ray shivered under his touch. He felt so relaxed and open, so comfortable.  
Frank giggled. "Dork." He laid back next to him and kissed his shoulder. "We should get dressed and stuff. Also you need to wash your face, Ray's come is drying up."  
There was an embarrassed whimper from Ray.  
Mikey chuckled lowly as he heard the whimper and pulled away from the kiss gently.   
Gerard whined. "I don't wannaaaaaaa!" He pouted. 

Ray sighed, his eyes closed. He was blushing still, but other than that he seemed completely relaxed.  
"Come ooon. The sooner we get ready, the sooner we'll go through airport security and the sooner you'll get to put on the buttplug," Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
Mikey petted Ray's hair softly.   
"But! Frankieeeee!" Gerard flailed. "Can't you pack for me?" He fluttered his eyelashes.   
Ray leaned into his touch, eyes still closed.  
"... you didn't pack yet?" Frank groaned. "No, no way. I am willing to help you out, but I'm not doing the whole thing myself."  
"What about you, Ray? Are you mostly ready?" Mikey asked him.   
Gerard sighed deeply. "Fiiiiiine! But you have to help me up, getting up by myself is too hard"  
Ray fluttered his eyes open. "Oh. Yeah, I packed yesterday. I only have to get dressed."  
Frank stood up and offered Gerard his hand.  
"Good, we have time to do nothing" Mikey smiled.   
Gerard took those hands and pulled himself up, he hugged Frank. "Thank you, my lover" he said playfully. 

"Can we do nothing while we have breakfast, then?" Ray rubbed his stomach. "Unless, uh. You had something else in mind."  
Frank hugged him back. "You're welcome, love," he said softly.  
Mikey chuckled. "Sure, come on, I'll make something" he stood up.   
Gerard kissed Frank softly. "So! I go wash my face, you go find my things, I have no idea where I put most of them" and with that he skipped off.   
Ray imitated him. "Uh, let me pass by my bunk first, I want to get dressed."  
"...wait a second!" Frank groaned, facepalming. "Oh my God. How does he do that?"  
"Easy. You're whipped," Ray mocked him.  
"My clothes are here, so I'll meet you in the kitchen" Mikey said and started to get dressed. "Very whipped" he added with a smirk.   
Ray patted Frank's back as he passed by him.  
Frank flipped them both off and went to gather Gerard's things. /So whipped/.  
Mikey finished getting dressed and went to the poor excuse for a kitchen to make toast for everyone.   
Gerard eventually joined Frank, dressed and with a clean face. "Hey!"

Ray got dressed too and followed Mikey to the kitchen. "Hey. Can I help?"  
"Awesome, you're back." Frank pointed at the pile of stuff he had found. "That's what I've found so far. Start packing while I'm in the bathroom." And with those words, he disappeared inside the bathroom.  
"Not much to help with around toast" Mikey shrugged. "Unless you want to spread jam on the ones that are already made"  
"Okayyyy" Gerard nodded started packing awfully slowly.   
"I can do that." Ray shrugged and started to do exactly that.  
Frank got out of the bathroom. "Are you almost done?"  
"Thank you" Mikey smiled at him.   
"Nope" Gerard shook his head and pointed to the pile which almost didn't shrink at all.   
"Gerard, I love you, but you're not fit for society." Frank knelt down next to him and started carefully sorting and folding Gerard's clothes.  
Ray returned the smile with one of his own. "Don't mention it."

Gerard tried not to show his smile so he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just bad at this..."  
"Alright, all done!" Mikey said as the last toast popped out of the toaster.   
"That's okay. I don't mind helping you." Frank shrugged. He finished folding everything up and put it in Gerard's bag. "But try not to take advantage of how crazy I am about you." He nudged him.  
Ray spread jam on the last toast. "Finished!"  
"Thank you! And of course I won't! Not ever!" Gerard nodded quickly.   
"Nice!" Mikey grabbed one and started to nibble on it.   
"You kind of are already." Frank flicked Gerard on the nose.  
Ray turned on the coffee maker as he nibbled on another toast.  
"Nonono, I'm genuinely bad at this" Gerard looked at Frank through his eyelashes innocently.   
Mikey stretched then sat on the counter.   
"I'll believe that. I also believe you weren't trying very hard." Frank finished packing for Gerard and handed him his bag. "There you go."  
Ray silently brought him a mug full of coffee, just the way Mikey drank it.

Gerard took the bag and smiled. "Thank you, my flower"  
Mikey took the cup. "Thank you" he took a sip. "Mmm, you're the best"   
"You're welcome, love." Frank gave him a brief kiss. "Let's go have breakfast."  
"Thank you." Ray sat in front of him and sipped his coffee happily.  
"Mmm breakfast..." Gerard shuffled to the kitchen.   
Mikey gave Ray a kiss on the cheek then went back to his toast.   
"You two are /adorable/!" Gerard exclaimed.  
Ray rolled his eyes. "We're not." He stood up to grab two cups of coffee that had been waiting on the counter of the kitchen and gave one to Gerard, and the other to Frank. They both were perfect, just like they drank it.  
Frank took a sip from his. "Huh. That's awesome. Thank you, man." He patted Ray's arm and went to sit on the couch.  
Gerard took the cup gratefully. "Thank you but you really, really are!"  
Mikey rolled his eyes. "Shut it, you"

Frank sat down on the couch. He sipped his coffee and ate some toast, watching the two brothers bicker. He exchanged an amused look with Ray as he sat next to Mikey.  
"Fraaaank! Aren't Ray and Mikey adorable together?" Gerard pouted.  
"They're so adorable, they're nearly as adorable as you." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard grinned. "See?! Absolutely adorable!" He stole Ray's toast and took a bite.   
Ray sighed and took another toast from the plate. "If I'm so adorable, how come you steal my breakfast?"  
"Because I'm a horrible thief" Gerard nodded.   
"After we went through the trouble of making breakfast." Ray sighed.  
"For which we're very grateful, believe me." Frank patted Ray's arm.  
"Veryyyyyy grateful" Gerard nodded in agreement and finished off the toast.   
Frank leaned against Gerard as he happily ate his toast. "So what are you guys going to do when you go home?"

"Sleep for hours on my comfortable bed" Mikey said and smiled dreamily.   
Gerard chuckled. "Sleep is for the weak!"  
"A man after my own heart." Frank nodded approvingly. "Not all of us are insomniac freaks, Gee!"  
"I'm surprised you two are going to use a bed for something other than fucking." Ray chuckled.  
"We have better places to fuck than a bed, Ray, duh?!" Gerard said. "And I'm not a freak!" He pouted.   
"But we /are/ going to do it in a bed, right? Because I will happily fuck you on every surface on earth, but sometimes I just want to lay back comfortably and watch you ride me." Frank pouted. "Also, yes, you are. But that's cool. Normal people are /boring/."  
Gerard grinned widely. "You'll definitely be able to lay back for that" he kissed Frank's cheek "and I guess that's kind of true... Mikey's soooo normal"  
"Oi! You little shit!" Mikey glared.  
Frank smiled happily and leaned his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Then prove you're not normal, Mikeyway!" Frank smirked.  
"I'm not /boring/!" Mikey huffed.   
"So prove it," Frank insisted.

"How?" Mikey pouted.   
"If you weren't boring, wouldn't you think of a way to prove it on your own?" Frank pointed out, smirking.  
Mikey glared at him. "Oh, fuck you"   
Frank stuck his tongue out at him.  
Ray tried to hide a laugh behind a cough. "Anyway, I remembered I forgot to pack something." He stood up and left the room.  
Frank waited until Ray was gone to say, "So, Mikey. I have a question for you."  
Mikey rolled his eyes. "What is it?"   
Gerard poked him. "Don't be mean..."  
"Sorry...."  
"Yeahhh, so, remember a few years ago during Warped, when Pete and you were attached at the hip and then you sort of stopped hanging out?" Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "What was up with that, man?"  
Mikey looked slightly uncomfortable. "Nothing, I don't know..." He said quickly.   
Gerard lowered his eyebrows. 

Frank, not being the most perceptive of guys and being prone to putting his foot in his mouth, said, "Nothing? Really?" Frank arched an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I said nothing so it's nothing, okay? Why are you asking anyway" Mikey sighed softly.   
"...okay. Sorry I said anything." Frank's eyebrows were so high up they practically met his hairline. "Oh, no reason."  
Gerard tugged on Frank's shirt and made a concerned face.   
Frank shrugged. What was he supposed to do if Mikey didn't want to talk about it?  
Gerard pouted then took Mikey's hand gently. "What happened, my rainbow?"He asked quietly.   
Mikey sighed and looked away. "Nothing.... It was just... We just had a different opinion on something...."  
"A different opinion on something?" Frank leaned forward, inviting him to continue.  
"It was nothing, seriously, why are you asking me about him? I haven't seen him in ages...." Mikey frowned a little.   
"Oh, no reason. We just were wondering earlier what had happened to him, since his bands is on hiatus," Frank lied. "Are you sure it was nothing, man? Because I've never seen you make these many expressions before."

"He wasn't into monogamy!" Mikey blurted out loudly.   
Gerard blinked rapidly, a little shocked.   
Frank's face turned angry. "That fucking douchebag! Are you telling me he had the chance to date you and he threw it away?"  
"Hey... Woah! Don't be angry at him...." Mikey said softly. "It's fine now... "  
Gerard hugged Mikey tightly.   
Frank scowled. "But I can't not be! Mikes, you're amazing.You deserve someone who will make you very happy."  
Mikey chuckled a bit. "Thanks man, but yeah..." He shrugged.   
"Told you Pete's a whore...." Gerard said to Frank.   
"Yeah. But I thought he was a whore in a /good way/." Frank huffed.  
Mikey couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Both ways"  
Frank snorted. "Pete Wentz, super whore extraordinaire!"

Mikey shrugged. "Anyway!"  
Frank squeezed Mikey's arm. "We'll find you someone better."  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. "I don't need you finding anyone for me..."  
"Okay, true. I don't know anyone who gets laid more than you do," Frank admitted with a shrug. "The point is, you have our support!"  
Ray walked in. "Hi, what did I miss?"  
"We are giving Mikey our emotional support!"  
"Right. I'm doing that too." He sat next to Mikey.  
Mikey blinked a few times. "Wow... Thanks... But we seriously need to move on before this starts looking like a therapy session...."  
"Yeah, let's change the topic." Frank finished his coffee.

"Ray helped me make toast" Mikey supplied as a conversation topic.   
"Ummm, cool?" Gerard added helpfully.  
"Well done, Ray. You're so helpful, lately." Frank teased him.   
Ray pushed him playfully. "Shut up."  
Gerard pinched Ray's cheeks and tugged on them whilst making baby noises.   
Ray sighed and rolled his eyes, but made no move to stop Gerard.  
"Man, you're so whipped." Frank giggled.  
The band's tour manager came in to tell them it was time to go.  
"Oh, says you" Mikey said to Frank then thanked the manager. "Come on then, everyone!" He picked up his bag and went out.   
"Oh... I was enjoying that... Oh well" Gerard skipped off after Mikey. "Get my bag for me, baby!" He called back.   
Frank shrugged. "I have accepted my lot in life." He groaned. "Gerard, this is ridiculous!" He grabbed both bags, grumbling to himself. "If my arms get too sore to spank you, it's going to be your damn fault!"  
Ray snickered and picked up his bag. Both guitarists followed their manager to the car and packed everything in the truck.

Gerard giggled. "But if it's my fault, you'll have to punish me for that" he grinned.   
Mikey chuckled and put his bag in alongside the rest.   
"Too bad. I won't be able to." Frank sat on one of the backseats.  
Mikey sat at the front and Gerard got in the back next to Frank. "But!" He pouted.   
Ray sat on Gerard's other side.  
"Sorry, man. No can do." Frank crossed his arms behind his head while the driver started the car and started driving. "I guess you'll have to make sure I'm not too sore to punish you for being a brat."  
Gerard nuzzled Frank's neck and whined.   
"You could always promise to do something to help with the pain," Frank prompted him. "Like giving me a massage."  
Gerard smiled. "I can do that" he kissed Frank's neck softly then sat back.   
Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "So how much time are we going to be in the airport? I want to buy something to read in the plane."

Gerard shrugged.   
"Only around 20 minutes" Mikey answered. "It's pretty close"  
"Damn." Frank leaned closer to Gerard to whisper into his ear, "You won't have much time to put the buttplug on."  
"Oh well! I'll be quick about it, don't worry" Gerard said happily.   
"Oh, I have no doubt of that," Frank whispered into his ear. "But just to make sure, you're not allowed to come while you put the buttplug in."  
Ray looked at them, one eyebrow arched in confusion.  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, sir" he said quietly.   
"Also?" Frank leaned back on his seat and spoke outloud. "Plane bathrooms are gross and if you try to drag me into one to have sex in it I might /cry/."  
That earned him a chuckled from Ray and the driver.  
Gerard rolled his eyes. "Oh shush!"   
Mikey chuckled. 

Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder casually. So quiet only Gerard and him would be able to hear, he whispered, "But I've always wanted to give someone a handjob under those blankets airlines give you while they're sitting on their seat..."  
Gerard gasped and whimpered softly. "F-fuck..." He put a hand on Frank's thigh.   
Frank grinned like the cat who got the canary and parted his legs slightly.  
Gerard moves his hand to Frank's inner thigh and squeezed gently.  
Frank took a deep breath, sitting low on his seat. Ray pointedly cleared his throat.  
"Oh, sorry" Gerard said, sounding actually apologetic and put his other hand on Ray's thigh.   
Ray's eyes widened comically and he blushed. He clamped his thighs closed tight.  
"Gerard is so thoughtful." Frank snickered.  
"Sh sh, it's okay" Gerard smiled sweetly at Ray and rubbed his thigh gently.   
Mikey looked back. "Even in the car, seriously?"

"Hey, he was the one who came up with the idea. I'm only along for the ride." Frank laughed.  
"You're /touching/ me. In front of the driver." Ray blushed happily.  
"Yeah, I am, isn't it nice?" Gerard grinned mischievously.   
Ray squirmed on his seat and tried to cover his lap with his hands. He kept glancing at the driver.  
"Gee made you a question, Ray," Frank purred.  
Gerard moved his hand slowly between Ray's legs and rubbed Frank's thigh at the same time.   
Ray chewed on his bottom lip so hard it was white in an effort to stay quiet, his thighs tense.  
Frank leaned against Gerard to watch.  
Gerard moved his hand closer to Ray's crotch and bit his lip. "I could" he moved two fingertips to Ray's crotch. "If you want me to"   
"I..." Ray looked at the driver again through the rear mirror. Then he nodded slightly, eyes tightly closed.  
Frank gasped, leaning closer to watch.

Gerard squeezed Ray's cock through his jeans gently then started to palm it.   
Ray lifted his hand to his mouth to bite on his knuckles, trying to stay quiet. He looked at Gerard, eyes full of lust and longing.  
Gerard grinned at him and palmed him a little harder. "Mmmmm, I like this"  
Ray made a choked noise against his hand.  
"What do you like, baby?" Frank breathed, low and hot.  
"I like making Ray enjoy himself" Gerard licked his lips slowly.   
"Such a good boy," Frank cooed, kissing Gerard's neck softly.  
Ray panted, fingers grabbing his seat belt so hard his knuckles were white as he fought to stay still.  
Gerard let out a pleased sigh the slowly opened Ray's trousers and slipped a hand into his pants to stroke his cock.   
Frank licked his lips, watching them. He noticed Ray opening his eyes and looking at the rear mirror and had an idea. He tapped the driver's shoulder. "Hey, man."  
"Yeah?" the driver shot him a look over his shoulder.  
"Are we bothering you?"  
"Nah. I work for a music label. This isn't the only orgy I've had in my backseat."  
"Sweet. Do you want to see something cool?" he smirked and winked an eye at Gerard.

Gerard kept stroking Ray's cock and looked at Frank. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.   
"You'll see. Ray, do you want Gee to let the driver see your cock?" Ray didn't move at first, and then he nodded slightly. "Gee, take him out of his jeans."  
Gerard pulled Ray's jeans and underwear down slightly and took him out gently.   
"What do you think? Isn't that the biggest dick you've ever seen in your life?" Frank grinned at the driver.  
"Woah. It really is big." The driver nodded.  
Ray hid his face against Gerard's neck, moaning tortuously.  
Gerard rubbed the tip and spread the precum around the head and used it to smooth out his strokes a little.  
Ray moaned against Gerard's neck, thrusting forward into his grip.  
Frank didn't even dare blink. He didn't want to miss anything. He loved seeing Gerard in action.  
Gerard used his other hand to massage the skin just under Ray's balls with two fingertips.   
Mikey watched them silently from the front seat. 

Frank kissed Gerard's neck, nibbling on his skin playfully.  
Ray opened his eyes and meet Mikey's on the rear mirror. He groaned brokenly. "C-close," he whimpered.  
Gerard whimpered and squeezed Ray's cock. "I want to lick it off my hand when you come" He whispered.   
Mikey smirked at them both.   
"That's so fucking hot," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear.  
Ray gripped Gerard's t-shirt, twisting the fabric between his fingers, and moaned. "Oh, please, yes..."  
Gerard played with Ray's balls and stroked his cock quite roughly. "Come for me"  
Ray groaned and went over the edge. He threw his head back, his thighs trembled and his toes curling in his shoes as he covered Gerard's fist with come.  
"Wow." Frank breathed hotly against Gerard's neck. "I'm so turned on right now," he whispered.  
Gerard grinned and licked his hand clean. "Mmmm, tastes so good" he murmured then kissed Frank's cheek. "I can do something about that..."  
Ray moaned weakly. He tucked himself back in and zipped up his jeans, his eyes fall closed in post-coital exhaustion.  
"Nah, man. You know him weird about coming in front of strangers. No offense, you look cool," he added, talking to the driver.  
"None taken," the driver replied.

Gerard shrugged. "Suit yourself!" He patted his own crotch lightly.   
"Could you come now and get hard again when we put the plug in after going through security?" Frank whispered.  
"You know the answer to that question" Gerard smirked.   
Frank grinned. He ran a hand down Gerard's chest and stomach and cupped his groin. "Open your legs."  
Gerard opened his legs ass much as possible in the small space.   
Ray closed his own legs, giving Gerard more space to open his own.  
Frank rubbed Gerard's crotch. He ran a nail down the zipper of his jeans before pulling it down.  
Gerard arched into the touch and moaned, biting his lip.   
Frank stroked him through his underwear a couple of times before taking him out. "Gorgeous fucking dick," he breathed.  
"Thank you" Gerard managed get out through a moan.   
"So pretty, all of you," Frank said into his neck, kissing and biting it while he jerked Gerard off with tight, long strokes. "My pretty boy. Want the whole world to see how fucking gorgeous you are like this."

Gerard groaned and let his head fall back. "Fuck, Frankie.... So good..." He mumbled.   
"I'm going to do so many dirty things to you once we get to your house," Frank purred. He stroked him faster and rubbed the tip of him.  
Gerard bucked his hips up into the touch and screwed his eyes shut.   
Frank reached down to roll his balls on his palm with his other hand. "Going to make you lick your come off like you did with Ray. Will you like that?"  
"Yes, I'll love it" Gerard bit his lip and whined. "I'm a cumslut after all"  
Frank hummed his approval. "You read my mind. That's what I was about to say." He smirked against his neck and bit down, stroking him faster. "My cumslut..."  
Gerard gasped. "Yours! Can I? Please, I need to" he arched his back.   
"Can you what?" Frank teased him, smirking against his skin. He was touching him just right, both hands working between his legs to bring him to the edge.  
"Can I come? Please.." Gerard begged him, whimpering.   
"You may," Frank said, and prepared to stroke him through his orgasm.  
Gerard groaned deeply as he came on Frank's hand. "Oh my god..." 

Frank made soft, shushing noises. "That's it. That's my boy..." he whispered. He lifted his hand to Gerard's lips. "Lick it off, baby."  
Gerard licked the cum off slowly with the tip of his tongue, making soft, pleased noises as he did so.   
Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head. "So beautiful," he cooed. "My sweet boy. Licking it all off..."  
Gerard licked off the last drop. "Mmmm nice"   
Frank wiped his hand off on Gerard's jeans. "Well done. That's my sweet boy. Give me a kiss." He took Gerard's chin.  
Gerard kissed him softly and happily.   
Frank smiled against his lips and stroked his cheek.  
Gerard bumped their noses together playfully as they kissed.   
Frank sucked Gerard's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it playfully, his lip ring pressing against his skin.  
Gerard moaned softly and shuffled closer to Frank. 

Frank flickered his tongue against Gerard's lips.  
Gerard nipped Frank's tongue playfully.   
Frank groaned and tried to lean closer.  
Gerard petted Frank's hair gently.   
Frank sighed happily. He pulled back. "Oh, I think we're almost here."  
"Nice!" Gerard grinned.   
The car stopped and Frank got out. He adjusted himself in his jeans, trying to make his erection less noticeable, and went to pick up his bag. Ray went to get his own bag, too.  
Gerard shuffled out of the car and stretched. "Mmmmyeah"  
Frank put an arm over Gerard's shoulders. "Alright, are you ready to go?"  
"Yep! Get my bag?" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek and started walking.   
Mikey chuckled and grabbed his own bag then followed Gerard.   
"Babe, this is getting ridiculous!" Frank called after him. He stared morosely at his feet.  
"Sorry, man. Christa is the same." Ray patted his back.  
Frank perked up. "Hey. I /order/ you to get his bag!" He grinned maniacally.  
Ray shook his head. "Not a chance," he said as he followed the Way brothers.  
"...Balls."

And that was that, the boys were going home.


End file.
